Une rencontre déterminante !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite de "Changements" ! Quand Shane lui propose de rencontrer ses parents, Mitchie ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Ils lui semblent bien trop gentils pour être naturels ! Que lui reprochent-ils ? Et si, ce n'était qu'elle qui interprétait mal leurs attitudes
1. Prologue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, avant les traditionnels (mais néanmoins, importants) réponses aux reviews, je voulais juste vous dire à tous, un très très grand merci. En particuliers, ceux qui me suivent depuis Un aveu qui change tout. Sachez que ça me fait réellement très plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris, vous plaise. Donc, merci à vous, pour tous les rires et sourires que j'ai en lisant vos reviews. Ensuite, merci à **Olieangel**, **MMC**, **Sarah** (Merci pour ta review. Comme promis, le prologue de cette nouvelle suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et surtout merci de me suivre. Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.), **Lady Hope** (Ah ça, chris87, vous pouvez la remercier, elle m'a beaucoup aidé, mais j'y reviens après. Vu que tout le monde sans exception voulait la suite, voilà le prologue, en espérant que ça te plaise.), **Frediie** (Mdr quel enthousiasme ! En tout cas, chose promise, chose due, voilà le début de ma suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, parce que je les ai pas ménagés (tu dois t'en douter, si t'as lus les deux premiers volets lol.) J'espère que tu aimeras.), **Mell0208**, **j0nas-br0th3rs-lOv3** (Ravie que mes fic t'aies plu. Voilà le troisième volet. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas.) et **chris87**, pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**Petite note** : Avant de vous laisser avec cette nouvelle mise en bouche, je tenais à **remercier** particulièrement une personne. Donc merci à toi, qui m'a aidé à aller au bout de cette idée, sans faillir. Merci pour ces fous rires, et ton aide quand j'ai eu du mal pour certains passages. Merci pour m'avoir conseillé à plusieurs reprises, et m'avoir rendu confiance en moi. Merci pour ton soutien qui m'a été plus qu'utile, et tes précieux conseils. Et surtout merci d'avoir accepté le fardeau qu'est de corriger mes nombreuses fautes. Tu t'es reconnu, mais je me dois de préciser, donc… Merci à **chris87** pour… tout. Et pour être toi. Sincèrement ! Et comme un pareil discours ne signifie rien sans une petite dédicace, ce prologue t'est dédié. En espérant que tu ne rougiras pas. :D

**Prologue !**

C'était l'heure du concours final. Dans le public, parents d'élèves, amis, et quelques fans ou anciens élèves étaient présents. Avec eux l'ambiance montait crescendo. Brown Césario sourit depuis les coulisses. Il vérifia que tout le monde était prêt, puis monta sur scène.

« - Hey, salut à tous ! Quelle ambiance, dit-il joyeux. Même si on ne vous entend pas des coulisses. Allez, mettez moi le feu !

Le bruit s'amplifia, certains criant, d'autre préférant siffler. Pour sa part, Connie applaudissait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, tout en scrutant l'endroit où les artistes en herbe étaient. A côté d'elle, Shane siffla, rapidement imité par sa sœur. Leur oncle leur demanda de se taire, et le silence revint.

« - Mes profs tueraient pour avoir le même résultat du premier coup, sourit Mandy.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait.

« - Voilà, c'est mieux, je suis sûr, à présent, qu'ils savent que vous êtes là. Allez sans plus tarder, on applaudit les _Infernal Twins_.

Il leur céda la place, et deux garçons, bruns aux yeux noisette montèrent sur scène. Ils se lancèrent dans un duo plutôt sportif de danse, tout en chantant. Shane, qui les avaient eu comme élèves les regarda. « Ils méritent bien leur surnoms, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire comme farce, songea-t-il. » Soupirant, il rejoignit sa place, c'est à dire dans les coulisses pour donner des conseils de dernières minutes aux autres concourants. Il repéra sa copine, qui était dos à lui, et sourit. Ils avaient passé un bel été. Bien sur il fallait exclure le fait que son oncle les trouvait toujours dés qu'ils commençaient à perdre le contrôle. Ce qui les avait quelques fois frustrés, mais pour autant, il ne regrettait rien. « A croire qu'il nous surveillait, songea-t-il. » Kim le vit et sourit tout en terminant de se préparer. Shane aida deux trois groupes puis se rapprocha de sa copine. Veillant à être discret, il lui caressa la taille en chuchotant à son oreille :

« - Besoin d'aide, gente demoiselle ?

« - Oui, chuchota-t-elle, vous n'auriez pas vu mon copain ? Un grand brun baraqué comme on en fait plus.

« - Un gringalet ton copain, j'en suis certain, rit-il. Alors besoin d'aide ?

« - Non, ça va, assura-t-elle en soupirant. Je stresse mais ça devrait aller.

« - Vous allez être géniales toutes les deux, et toi, tu vas être tellement sensationnelle que je vais pas te lâcher des yeux, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser sa pommette.

Elle le remercia en rougissant et après un clin d'œil il alla voir Peggy qui lui demanda un conseil rapide sur son passage. Mitchie le suivit des yeux, en se mordant la lèvre, avant de finalement secouer la tête. Se tournant vers son amie, elle lui demanda si elle était prête.

« - Tu parles Charles ! On va tout casser, dit-elle tentant de se convaincre elle-même.

Mitchie sourit, se souvenant qu'elle aussi avait été gonflée à bloc avant d'entrer sur scène, l'année précédente. Seulement, quand elle avait vu le public, toute sa confiance s'était envolée. « Jusqu'à ce que je chante le refrain, se souvint-elle. Même si le must reste quand Shane a transformé ma chanson en duo, finit-elle en souriant. » Elle resta les yeux dans le vague durant quelques secondes, et son amie se moqua d'elle. Cette année, aucun duo n'était en jeu, puisqu'ils avaient refusé d'être jury. Shane étant trop investi dans sa relation avec Mitchie, quant à Jason… Il avait passé la plupart de ses week-ends ici, apprenant à connaître Kim, et durant ces dernières visites, ils s'étaient tournés autour plus qu'autre chose.

Shane fit le tour une dernière fois puis revint vers sa copine. Seulement Brown le croisa :

« - Courage gamin dans une heure, tu pourras l'embrasser quand tu voudras.

« - Cette heure va être longue, oncle Brown. Très longue… Mais si je ne peux pas l'embrasser réellement, rien ne m'empêche de rester avec elle, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Le fondateur du camp acquiesça en souriant, décrétant que l'amour à cet âge était adorable. Rejoignant sa belle, Shane soupira, repensant encore à ce qu'il comptait lui demander. Veillant à garder ses distances, il leur demanda si elles étaient prêtes et Kim le lui assura.

« - Dis-moi ma belle, tu crois que tes parents verraient un inconvénient à ce qu'on aille, une dernière fois à notre endroit avant que tu ne partes ? J'aurais un truc à te dire… Enfin à te demander.

« - Quoi donc ? C'est important ? Urgent ?

« - Stresse pas ! C'est ni important, ni urgent. En fait le plus urgent que j'ai à te dire pour le moment, c'est que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, mais chut, c'est un secret pendant encore une petite heure.

Elle rit, et il s'éloigna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui voler un rapide baiser. Il l'entendit rire, et sourit. « C'est certain maintenant, j'en suis de plus en plus dingue, se dit-il. Tu peux rire mon petit lutin, tu m'as accrochée ! Et jamais chasseur n'a été plus envoûtant… ! Faut que j'arrête Shakespeare, moi ! »

Durant une grosse demi-heure, il resta avec les élèves, les rassurant sur leur performance, les encouragent, puis ce fut le tour de sa copine. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté du regard. Elles inspirèrent toutes les deux un bon coup, et il continua à la détailler. Suite à un pari avec Mandy, qu'elle avait perdue, elle s'était mise en jupe. Une jupe noire qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était celle qu'elle portait le soir de leur première fois. Ce soir, elle avait mis un top blanc asymétrique, discrètement rayé de doré, ainsi que des bottes noires à talons. Il se frappa mentalement lorsque l'idée de les lui enlever émergea dans son esprit. Il se força donc à reprendre le fil de la chanson. Elle avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle comptait chanter pour le concours, mais il dut admettre qu'une fois encore, elle le surprenait. La chanson parlait de leur amitié, malgré quelques tensions, de leur ressemblance en dépit de leurs différences, et il sourit en songeant que ça leur ressemblait complètement*. Quand elles eurent terminé, un grand sourire vint envahir leurs visages et elles saluèrent tout le monde sous les acclamations du public. C'était les dernières à passer, aussi Brown clôtura le concours et s'éloigna avec Dee. Les deux adultes se concertèrent, puis Brown prit les deux feuilles. Il sourit quand il constata que leurs classements étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Revenant sur le devant de la scène, il reprit la parole :

« - Et voilà. Encore une année de terminée. Du moins ça le sera lorsque j'aurais enfin révélé le nom du ou de la gagnante du concours de cette saison. Aussi sans plus tarder, les gagnants du concours final sont…

Il y eut un roulement de tambour théâtral avant que le directeur ne reprenne la parole :

« - Pardon, je me suis trompé. Cette année, c'est un groupe cent pourcent féminin qui remporte le concours. Le _M and K_… Venez me rejoindre les filles !

Dans les coulisses, Mitchie et Kim se regardèrent les yeux ronds, et s'avancèrent doucement, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Elles avaient remporté le concours. Elles prirent la fameuse coupe puis remercièrent l'équipe enseignante, sous les acclamations du public. Le directeur les remercia, puis les deux filles partirent dans les coulisses poser la coupe alors que Brown annonçait la fermeture du concours, et du camp. Tous les élèves remontèrent sur scène, et Nate et Jason se joignirent à la fête, comme l'année précédente.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, le public les ovationna, puis chacun partit retrouver sa famille. Les deux gagnantes restèrent avec les garçons et bientôt les parents de Mitchie et de Shane vinrent les retrouver. Mandy les félicita chaleureusement, ainsi que les adultes. Seulement, Brown dut s'absenter rapidement pour veiller à ce que tous les élèves repartent bien. Le camp étant officiellement fermé, plus rien n'empêchait le chanteur des _Tous pour un_ de prendre sa copine dans ses bras. Se plaçant derrière elle, il posa donc ses mains sur sa taille la rapprochant de lui, et déposa sa tête, sur son épaule, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme sourit, avant de la repousser gentiment :

« - Hey, supporte ta jeunesse !

« - Ouais, pense à cette pauvre Mitchie qui doit déjà supporter sa jeunesse autrement dit Kim et toi surtout, se moqua sa sœur. Et tu es insupportable.

« - Je croyais être irrécupérable, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa copine avant de dire plus haut, ouais, mais je suis avec une fille parfaite et forte. La preuve, elle te supporte également.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis Shane s'éloigna. Sa copine le suivit des yeux et il lui fit signe qu'il l'attendait à l'observatoire. Elle acquiesça discrètement, puis deux minutes plus tard s'excusa avant de commencer à partir.

« - On va partir, ma chérie, où vas-tu, s'enquit son père.

« - Euh… Un rendez-vous urgent, qu'il ne faut pas que je rate. Si je ne suis pas revenue, partez sans moi, proposa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour rejoindre l'observatoire. Doucement, elle monta et sourit en voyant son copain assit, les yeux plongés dans le lac.

« - Alors Superstar, on cherche encore son ego, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

« - Non, on l'a retrouvé au début de l'été, noyé, tu te rends compte ? Mon ego, si gentil, et minuscule. Du coup, j'observais une minute de silence à sa mémoire, se moqua-t-il. T'as réussi à t'échapper ?

« - Mais j'ai que quelques minutes. Mes parents veulent partir rapidement, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant dans ses bras. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

« - Et bien, tu es en droit de refuser naturellement, mais, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu rencontres mes parents. Ça fait un an, jour pour jour qu'on est ensemble, et je me suis dit qu'il serait temps ? Surtout que je suis fou de toi, mon petit lutin, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

« - Il me semblait pourtant que je t'avais quittée, pendant un peu plus d'un mois, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

« - Je n'ai jamais considéré ces trente-neuf jours comme une pause à notre histoire. On s'aimait toujours, on a été fidèle l'un à l'autre, donc en clair on était encore ensemble, même si tu ne voulais plus me voir, pour le bon déroulement de tes études.

« - Dans ce cas mon cher, on est ensemble depuis ce premier baiser que nous avons échangé ici même, chuchota-t-elle en tournant son visage pour lui faire face, le soir de la fête de ton départ. A moins, bien sûr, que tu n'aies eu une copine durant ces affreux quinze jours ?

« - Je n'ai eu que toi en tête, fit-il sérieux. Depuis ce baiser, t'es même la seule qui m'importe. Avec ma sœur, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse de me parler de certaines choses.

« - Peut-être parce que tu es son frère ? Comment tu réagirais si elle te disait qu'elle veut faire l'amour avec Nate ? Tu lui donnerais ton feu vert, peut-être, fit-elle taquine.

« - Tu rigoles ? Elle est trop jeune.

« - J'ai que cinq mois de plus qu'elle, souleva-t-elle.

« - Mais toi, je t'aime, argua-t-il.

« - Nate aussi, l'aime, contra-t-elle.

« - Essaierais-tu de me dire qu'ils sont déjà passés à l'acte ?

« - Je ne dis rien, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer pourquoi elle ne te dit pas tout.

« - Et comme ça, je perds le fil, et tu n'as pas à me donner ma réponse.

« - Une réponse à quelle question, fit-elle perdue.

« - A rencontrer mes parents. A moins que tu aies la frousse ?

« - Pourquoi, je devrais ?

« - Tu recommences à esquiver, commenta-t-il l'air de rien.

« - Désolée. Mais, si tes parents sont d'accord, pour rencontrer cette petite peste qu'est ta copine, alors moi j'accepte.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa, avant de lui assurer qu'il ne la voyait pas du tout comme ça. S'appuyant contre lui, elle resta à fixer le lac, comme ils l'avaient fait souvent durant cet été. Ils avaient passé la moitié de leur temps libre, ici, _lovés_ l'un contre l'autre, à l'abri des regards. A s'embrasser, ou à parler de leur avenir. Pas celui de leur couple, l'un comme l'autre, refusant pour le moment de faire des projets, mais plutôt comment elle voyait sa carrière, et lui la sienne. Elle ne comptait plus les débats qu'avaient engendrés ces conversations, lui arguant que ce n'était pas simple, et elle assurant qu'elle ne prendrait pas la grosse tête. Durant une dizaine de minutes, aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence qui s'était installé, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Elle lui souffla finalement :

« - Shane ?

« - Oui, ma belle ?

« - Tu crois que… Que tes parents vont m'aimer ?

« - Pourquoi ne t'aimeraient-ils pas ? Tu as réussi à mettre leur fille dans ta poche en une seule journée, puisqu'elle t'adorait déjà à la fin du concours final de l'an passé. Tu as rendu leur fils meilleur et tu es tellement géniale qu'il est devenu fou de toi. Ils vont t'adorer, crois-moi.

« - J'espère. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problèmes dans ta famille. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes, non plus.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une ânerie pareille ?

« - Parce que si tes parents ne m'aiment pas, je refuse que tu te brouilles avec eux.

Il la regarda sérieusement quelques secondes, et l'embrassa doucement, avant de lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas. Lui-même l'adorait, et tout son entourage, qui la connaissait, ne parlait d'elle qu'en bon terme. Ses parents ne pourraient donc que l'aimer.

* * *

* : Si vous voulez une meilleure idée de la chanson, écoutez _One and the same De Demi Lovato et Selena Gomez_. Elle va parfaitement

Et voilà. Pour le moment, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, si je vous ai déçu. Les critiques (construites) je prends. Et encore une fois, merci de votre soutien.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Comme promis, alors que je vais fêter mon anniversaire ce soir (et vive les sagittaires ^^), je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. Un cadeau de moi, _for you_. Donc, un très très grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, particulièrement à **charlyne** (Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma petite saga. J'espère que ça continueras.), **chris87**, **MMC**, **Olieangel**, **Lady Hope** (Ravie que cette fic te plaise. Promis, la rencontre va être intéressante. Et merci de continuer à me suivre), **Sarah** (Merci donc pour tes deux commentaires, ils sont tous les deux passés lol. Euh, pour ce qui est de douter de moi, tu sais t'es pas la première à me dire de ne pas me sous-estimer (Chris n'arrête pas. Elle me le chante dans toutes les langues lol) mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais juste, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai du talent pour écrire. Ensuite, pour cette suite, j'avoue avoir beaucoup ramé pour certains chapitres mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mitchie parfaite pour Shane ? Mdr cette phrase m'est familière. Tu comprendras assez vite.), **AURELIE** (J'avoue beaucoup être fan des Jonas Brothers pour ma part bien que le tout premier album n'est pas mon préféré (sauf 6minutes) enfin bref, ravie que ma saga te plaise. Promis, j'ai écrit beaucoup de fic sur cet univers, il m'inspire (trop selon ma correctrice héhé) Moi personnellement, j'ai une préférence pour cette fic, mais parce qu'elle m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de recherches (pour que ça soit réaliste et puis faut dire que je ne vais pas les ménager lol) Bisous), **Frediie** (Ok, je retire, t'es pas enthousiaste alors. lol En tout cas, je suis ravie que ce début se plaise. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours très plaisirs.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Enfin, je dédie ce chapitre à **Lady Hope** qui me suit (enfin qui laisse des reviews) depuis Un aveu qui change tout !

**Note de la correctrice (chris87) :** Je voulais tout d'abord remercier ma ptite élève pour sa dédicace et ses mots tout gentils que je ne mérite pas selon moi. Bref ça m'a beaucoup touché… Ensuite et bien comme elle l'a mit c'est son anniversaire, donc je lui met à mon tour une ptite dédicace pour lui souhaiter Un Happy Bday ! Merci à vous de suivre ses histoires absolument drôle et génialissime. Bonne lecture à tous- C.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**Chap 01**

Finalement, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis, lorsque Mandy et Kim les dénichèrent.

« - On vous cherche depuis au moins mille ans, souffla la camarade de cours de Mitchie. On a fouillé tout le camp, appelé le FBI, et tout. Et tout ça pour vous trouver les yeux dans les yeux. C'est abusé de la citrouille !

Shane arqua un sourcil en entendant cette nouvelle expression, typiquement _Kimineste_, puis souffla doucement. Se levant, il aida sa copine et tous les quatre descendirent. Rapidement, l'ancien professeur charria la jeune excentrique sur son amour pour Jason, laissant les deux autres faire des messes basses.

« - Alors, il t'en a parlé, s'enquit la jeune femme.

« - De quoi ? De rencontrer vos parents ? On a effectivement abordé le sujet, mais même si j'ai dit oui, j'ai un peu peur qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas…

« - J'imagine… A ta place, j'angoisserais aussi. Enfin, j'ai l'avantage de connaître déjà les parents de Nate, résultat, j'échappe au dîner, mais je serais présent au tien. Surtout qu'il paraît, et ça je l'ai entendu au détour d'un couloir, chuchota Mandy, qu'il a un truc important à dire. Peut-être une demande en mariage ? Depuis le temps que je vous souffle l'idée à l'oreille.

« - Avoue ? Tu l'as espionné, soupira Mitchie en s'arrêtant.

« - J'avoue. Oui, je l'ai espionné, quand il a téléphoné à nos parents. Je craignais qu'il parle du fait que j'avais changé, entre guillemet, mais non il n'a rien vu. Comme quoi, c'est des conneries tout ça.

« - En tout cas, moi, j'ai rien vu…

« - Et Shane non plus. Trop de bol ! Par contre, je me demande ce qu'il a en tête.

« - J'avoue, j'en sais pas plus. Il ne m'a rien dit sur le sujet.

« - De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux, demanda le garçon en les voyant à l'écart.

« - De nos règles Shane. Figure-toi qu'on essayait de les synchroniser, pour être tranquille, railla sa sœur.

Il secoua la tête, et la menaça de la jeter dans le lac si elle continuait à se moquer. Ils rejoignirent donc les adultes en riant gaiement, même si le jeune homme se demandait le sujet de leur conversation. Connie et Raphaël s'étant engagés à ramener Kim, ils demandèrent aux filles de monter afin de pouvoir partir. Mitchie prit Mandy dans ses bras, puis Nate et Jason, qui se mit à rire face à son air de martyr.

« - Tu nous revois bientôt, t'en fais pas.

« - Avoue, tu m'aimes pas en fait, tu veux revoir Kim, dit-elle taquine.

Il fit mine d'être choqué puis ils rirent de bons cœurs. Finalement, elle se tourna vers son copain. Le prenant contre elle, elle chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu me manques déjà, j'espère que t'en es conscient ?

« - Vu que tu me manques déjà également… Oui, je m'en doute. Surtout après t'avoir vu deux mois, tous les jours. Ça va être une torture d'attendre quinze jours, avant que tu ne puisses revenir à la villa. Et pour te sentir dormir tout contre moi, ajouta-il encore plus bas.

Elle rougit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, voulant la sentir encore un peu contre lui, puis la relâcha. Cependant, elle ne s'écarta pas, et ses parents qui regardaient la scène de loin ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« - Bon, allez Mademoiselle-Je-Joue-De-La-Guitare-Mieux-Que-Personne, on se _cassos_, parce que moi, être _fatigatos_, grimaça Kim en bâillant.

« - J'arrive, souffla-t-elle. On s'appelle bientôt ?

Il hocha la tête, et elle commença à partir. Seulement, il refusa de lui lâcher la main, et elle sourit. Tout en le tenant bien, elle l'attira à lui et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Kim monta et ferma la porte, les laissant seuls encore quelques secondes. Elle l'embrassa, et commença à s'éloigner, seulement il lui fit une série de baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, si bien qu'elle finit par rire de bon cœur. Ils finirent par se séparer, et elle rejoignit son amie, sur la banquette arrière. Le véhicule démarra, et elle fit signe à son copain en faisant la moue. La séparation était de plus en plus difficile pour elle, mais le voir rester là, alors qu'elle partait après deux mois à se côtoyer, lui fit mal.

« - Hey Mitchie, ça va, lui demanda son amie inquiète.

« - Ouais, renifla-t-elle, ça va… Je suis ridicule ! Je vais me mettre à pleurer alors que je le revois dans deux semaines.

Connie lui fit remarquer que c'était l'amour et un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage des deux adolescentes. Afin de ne pas voir les heures défiler, Mitchie décida de fermer les yeux, pour mieux repenser à son été. Chaque rendez-vous, baisers ou caresses furtives lui revint en mémoire, et elle soupira. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient failli perdre le contrôle mais quelqu'un les en empêchait. Souvent sans même que l'opportun ne le sache. Il suffisait qu'un élève passe, et ils reprenaient pied à la réalité. Elle sourit en repensant à la fois où Tess avait failli les surprendre.

_Flash-back_

_Elle se baladait près du lac, savourant la paix des lieux, quand une main l'avait attiré à l'abri d'un arbre. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de voir le visage de son copain, qu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle avait noué ses bras, autour de son cou, afin de le caresser tendrement. Même si elle savait que c'était jouer avec le feu, elle aimait frôler cette zone. Doucement, elle avait passé une de ses mains entre eux, caressant sa gorge, et ses épaules, alors qu'une de ses mains passait sur son haut. Elle avait frissonné en sentant ses doigts sur elle, mais s'était rapprochée plus encore, voulant le sentir complètement contre elle. Comme s'il avait compris son besoin, il avait passé son autre main dans son dos, la collant à lui, alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres, pour picorer son cou de milliers de baisers. Malgré elle, elle avait penché la tête et soupiré son prénom, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Une infime partie d'elle savait qu'ils jouaient trop avec le feu, puisque ici tout le monde pourrait les voir, mais son instinct fut, une nouvelle fois, le plus convaincant, et bientôt elle perdit tout contrôle. Naturellement, ils avaient le droit de s'embrasser en dehors des cours, mais ils préféraient éviter, pour échapper aux commentaires railleurs de leurs pairs. Les mains de son copain caressèrent bientôt son ventre relevant le vêtement devenu gênant, et elle passa ses doigts sous le tee-shirt qu'il avait, voulant sentir sa peau nue, contre la sienne. Il remonta l'embrasser, et la passion les submergea._

_« - Où elles sont encore ces deux là, s'énerva une voix proche d'eux._

_Ils sursautèrent, et la température retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Ils se regardèrent inquiets, qu'on ait pu les voir. Ils entendirent alors Tess soupirer :_

_« - Vous voilà toutes les deux. Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? Non, finalement, je m'en fiche ! On va répéter._

_Trois démarches s'éloignèrent et il soupira :_

_« - C'était moins une._

_« - Ouais. Va falloir qu'on arrête de se voir, si ça continue… ! Non, va falloir apprendre à gérer cette attraction, décida-t-elle._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Mitchie ? Regarde on arrive à Gordonville, s'enthousiasma son amie.

Rouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme sourit, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était contente d'être revenue. Certes elle avait hâte de revoir Sierra, mais l'absence de son copain donnait un goût amer aux retrouvailles. Cependant, elle se força à rester enjouée. Comme prévu, ils allèrent déposer Kim chez elle et les deux filles se mirent d'accord pour se voir dès le lendemain afin de raconter leur été à leur amie. Le moteur se coupa et la jeune femme en sortit. Mitchie l'aida à prendre ses sacs, quand elles virent la coupe.

« - Mince, c'était pas prévue ça, soupira-t-elle. On fait comment, on la prend une semaine sur deux, proposa la brunette en riant.

« - Ouais, ça sera notre gamin, qu'on trimballera entre-nous suite à notre divorce, railla-t-elle. Non garde-là, moi je suis venue, juste pour m'amuser … Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une superstar de la chanson !

La jeune femme acquiesça puis elles s'embrassèrent avant que Mitchie ne remonte dans la voiture pour finir de rentrer chez elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, le moteur se coupa pour de bon et elle sortit. Prenant ses sacs, elle entra dans la maison familiale et sourit.

« - Ah tu m'as manqué ma petite bicoque, sourit-elle avant de monter à l'étage.

Entrant dans sa chambre, elle posa ses sacs au sol, sa coupe sur son bureau, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant de soupirer. Elle envoya un message à son copain, puis voyant qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit, décida de se coucher. Avant elle dut fouiller tous ses bagages, partant à la recherche de son pyjama. Elle souffla quand elle eut enfin mis la main dessus. Seulement un vêtement inconnu, attira son attention, et elle fronça les sourcils avant de le sortir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le pull de son copain. Celui qu'elle préférait. Un petit mot était épinglé dessus : _Je sais qu'il lui va bien, donc fais-y attention. Je t'aime future belle-sœur ! M. PS : Si jamais il te demande comment tu l'as eu, dis que t'en sais rien ) !_

« - Mandy, souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle se changea et entra dans son lit rapidement. Maintenant qu'elle était allongée, elle réalisa combien la journée avait été fatigante. Elle s'endormit du sommeil du juste en quelques minutes.

Dès son réveil le lendemain, son regard accrocha le pull, et elle rit, imaginant très bien son copain retourner toutes ses valises à la recherche du vêtement. « Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place Mandy, songea-t-elle… Quoique ! » En descendant, elle fredonna la chanson qui leur avait permis de gagner le concours et embrassa ses parents, visiblement ravie d'être de retour chez elle.

La semaine passa rapidement. Avec ses deux amies, elles s'étaient rejointes dans un café qu'elles aimaient, et s'étaient racontées les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Sierra était revenue transformer de son voyage en Chine et n'avait qu'une envie : y vivre. Elle trouvait la culture de ce pays fascinante. Malgré elle, elle leurs avait fait un cours, plutôt intéressant sur le pays, et Mitchie se sentit triste quand elle parla de vouloir y vivre. De son côté, Kim n'avait que Jason à la bouche, à croire qu'il avait passé l'été avec eux en cours, ce qui avait fait bien rire les deux autres. Seule la brunette ne parlait pas, restant, une grande partie du temps dans ses pensées, repensant à ce que lui avait dit son copain. Il voulait qu'elle rencontre ses parents. C'était une suite logique dans leur histoire pourtant elle en éprouvait un léger malaise. Elle savait qu'il était plus proche d'eux, depuis le premier été qu'il avait passé au camp dans le rôle de professeur, et elle avait peur qu'il la rejette si ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas. Ils avaient eu beau la rassurer en lui répétant dans toutes les langues, que ses parents allaient l'adorer, un doute persistait en elle.

Elle était d'ailleurs en train de jouer du piano quand son portable sonna. Soupirant, elle décrocha, et fut réellement ravie d'entendre son copain. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait de prévu pour le week-end, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait encore aucun projet mais une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Cependant, jugeant plus prudent de lui dire la vérité que d'inventer un nouveau mensonge, elle le lui dit, et l'entendit sourire.

« - Tant mieux, parce que mes parents te proposent de passer à la maison… Enfin à celle de Gordonville. Ils y sont jusqu'au week-end prochain. Week-end que tu passes ici en Floride naturellement. Alors, t'es d'accord ?

Sentant qu'il était moins sûr de lui et qu'il appréhendait sa réponse, elle soupira :

« - Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour rencontrer tes parents ce week-end et passer le prochain dans tes bras, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais me défiler ? A moins qu'ils soient méchants, je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu le sais bien.

« - Tant mieux, alors je te kidnappe ces deux week-ends… Attends deux secondes.

Elle acquiesça bêtement et joua une berceuse de sa main de libre, le temps qu'il reprenne la parole.

« - C'est beau, commenta-t-il. Désolé. Jason me demandait de te demander de ramener Kim dans tes bagages, quand tu viendras. Oh, et bien sûr, je ne dois pas te dire que cette demande vient de lui, rit-il.

Ils rirent tous les deux, et elle promit de faire son possible. Même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que son amie refuse. Elle ne parlait que de lui, depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis il raccrocha. Restée seule, elle s'éloigna de son instrument, et s'assit sur son lit. « Les rencontrer, c'est pas rien quand même ! Bon d'accord, lui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de les rencontrer le soir où on s'est mis officiellement ensemble, mais ce n'est pas pareil, se dit-elle y repensant. Et puis maman avait du mettre papa au parfum, sinon il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi gentil. Alors qu'eux, ne me connaissent que d'après les dire de Shane et Mandy… » Elle y pensa durant de longues minutes, puis envoya un message de secours à Kim, qui était plus branchée qu'elle question vêtements. Elle voulait faire bonne impression mais n'avait aucune idée de la tenue à adopter.

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sonnait chez elle. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent une longue série d'essayages sans parvenir à trouver la tenue parfaite. En désespoir de cause, elles envoyèrent un message à Mandy afin d'être éclairée, et celle-ci leur annonça la couleur. En lisant la réponse, Mitchie sourit et la donna à Kim, qui observa les vêtements avant d'acquiescer. Ce détail réglé, elles parlèrent du dîner qui semblait angoisser de plus en plus la jeune femme, pour une obscure raison.

« - J'y crois pas ! Toute l'année dernière, tu as fait face à un nombre plutôt impressionnant de problèmes liés à la notoriété de ton copain, sans angoisser. Bon sur la fin, tu as pété les plombs mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, et là, tu flippes pour… Pas grand-chose finalement. Ce sont ses parents. Shane t'adore, Mandy ne jure que par toi, pourquoi ne t'aimeraient-ils pas ?

« - Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as fait remarquer le soir de la soirée pyjama chez toi ? Qu'on ressemblaient à deux satellites gravitant l'un autour de l'autre ? Et si ses parents n'appréciaient pas l'attraction qu'il semble y avoir entre-nous, reprit-elle une fois que son amie eut acquiescé. Ou pire, s'ils trouvaient louche qu'on se guette ainsi ? Il y a énormément de raisons qui font que…

Kim grimaça, la jeune femme venait en effet de soulever un point important. Elles en débattirent durant de longues minutes, listant toutes les causes possibles et imaginables, puis tentèrent de trouver comment y remédier. Elles passèrent donc leur soirée ainsi et une fois seule Mitchie soupira. Deux jours, et elle connaîtrait la famille complète de son copain.

Durant les quarante huit heures suivantes, elle ne pensa qu'à ça, tantôt en se rassurant, tantôt en angoissant. Naturellement, son hyperactivité, revint à vitesse grand V, et elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'elle marchait en rond dans sa chambre depuis près d'une demi-heure. Cependant, elle appréciait de pouvoir, à nouveau, se balader sans être suivie. Bien sûr, de temps à autre, un journaliste lui posait quelques questions, et elle se bornait à en dire le moins possible afin d'être tranquille. Mais c'était beaucoup plus respirable que quelques mois auparavant.

Samedi arriva trop vite, pour la jeune femme. Il n'était que neuf heures, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par le bruit de la sonnette. Elle grogna, pestant contre les visiteurs qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas grand-chose au sens du mot _vacances_ et se tourna enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller, quand elle entendit quelqu'un rire. Ayant retrouvée, un semblant de silence, elle soupira, et voulut repartir au pays de Morphée quand on frappa à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien la déranger. « Ce n'est pas Sierra, elle m'aurait appelé avant. Quant à Kim, elle serait déjà en train d'hurler pour que j'ouvre, réfléchit-elle. » Décidant que cet indésirable ne méritait pas qu'elle sorte de son lit, elle resta muette, espérant que ça le ferait partir. « Qui, qu'il soit ! » Seulement, la porte s'ouvrit. Naturellement, cachée par ses draps, elle n'en eut pas conscience, et grimaça en entendant quelqu'un commenter la déco de sa chambre. Ce « quelqu'un » s'assit sur son lit, avec délicatesse, et la secoua doucement. Pour toute réponse, elle grogna, sans bouger pour autant, et un léger rire se fit entendre.

« - Debout ma belle endormie, chuchota une voix.

Elle sourcilla, puis haussa les épaules. Elle devait rêver, son copain ne pouvait être dans sa chambre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - Bon, c'est bon elle est réveillée, demanda une voix qui la fit grimacer.

« - Non Mandy. Enfin, pas avant ton intervention pachydermique, se moqua-t-il.

S'en suivit une dispute fraternelle, qu'elle ne put inventer. Ouvrant donc les yeux, elle sortit la tête de sous son oreiller, et marmonna :

« - Ho, les amoureux ! Allez vous disputer ailleurs, y en a qui dorme. Enfin qui dormait.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans la tiédeur de ses draps, en se traitant d'idiote. En effet, pour son anniversaire, Kim lui avait offert un pyjama, « à ne mettre que quand tu dors avec ton copain avait-elle expliquée. » Malheureusement, elle avait tâché le sien la veille, et avait donc enfilé le cadeau, l'étrennant pour la première fois. Il était composé d'un débardeur blanc, avec un peu de dentelle sur le col presque droit et d'un shorty, tout en dentelle. « Et naturellement, c'est aujourd'hui, qu'ils se pointent, grogna-t-elle. » La dispute s'étant calmée, elle supposa que sa future belle-sœur était repartie et souffla. Seulement, elle déchanta vite, lorsque son drap fut violemment retiré de son lit. Avant même de claquer des dents, elle hurla le prénom de la jeune femme, lui demandant de lui rendre son drap. Ce qu'elle fit, une fois qu'elle eut commenté sa tenue.

« - Et bien ceci, dit-elle en montrant le pyjama, explique… Beaucoup de choses.

« - Mandy, sors de cette chambre, intervint son frère sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Soupirant, elle tendit le drap et partie en fermant la porte, sans une autre parole. Mitchie, s'entoura du drap et soupira.

« - Fais-moi penser à tuer ta sœur la prochaine fois que je la vois, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« - Compte sur moi pour t'aider, ajouta-t-il simplement. Mais je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ta tenue.

« - Merci, dit-elle en le regardant, mais tu n'étais pas censé la voir avant que je sois à l'aise pour dormir avec. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Ils se regardèrent, et chacun nota les joues légèrement roses de l'autre. Se reprenant, elle lui demanda la raison de leur présence, non pas dans sa chambre, mais dans sa ville, et il rit.

« - On est samedi ma chérie et donc je suis venu te réveiller, pour le simple plaisir de te voir… Et aussi parce que ce soir, tu passes la soirée à la maison.

Elle grimaça un « ah oui » qui refléta son appréhension de cette rencontre, et il soupira, tentant de cacher son sourire. Elle était la seule à douter de ne pas faire bonne impression sur ses parents. Comme pour chasser ses doutes, il prit le drap, et l'attira à lui et l'embrassa dès qu'elle fut assez proche. Rapidement, elle répondit à son baiser, nouant ses bras dans son cou pour caresser sa nuque, et il passa ses mains sous le drap. Les posant sur sa taille, il l'assit sur lui, avant de passer doucement ses mains sur son débardeur. Le manque d'air les sépara mais seulement pendant quelques secondes, puisqu'ils repartirent en apnée dès que leur poumons furent remplis. La jeune femme fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, allant de sa nuque à ses épaules, avant de descendre doucement, jusque sur sa taille. Passant ses mains sous le sweater du garçon, elle caressa sa peau, rendue brûlante par les caresses qu'elle lui procurait. Il délaissa sa bouche au profit de son cou puis de ses clavicules, alors que ses mains, toujours cachées par le drap, remontaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Au moment, où elles l'atteignirent, une voix cria, depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

« - Oh les amoureux, faut que je vienne vous séparer avec un pied de biche ou vous allez y arriver tout seuls ?

« - Mandy, soupira son frère. Tu sais j'adore ma sœur, mais là tout de suite…

« - Je pense exactement la même chose, dit-elle frustrée.

Ils soupirèrent de concert puis, toujours enroulée dans son drap, elle s'éloigna de lui. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'elle irait se laver, alors qu'il rejoindrait les autres en bas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva, habillée de son slim blanc, qu'elle avait mit sous une tunique rose. Shane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Habillée ainsi, elle semblait aussi dangereuse de Groschéri.* Elle salua ses parents, mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille puis s'assit, afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme la dixième heure avait sonné, depuis quelques minutes, elle se contenta d'un petit-déjeuner rapide et léger, puis ils décidèrent du programme de la journée. Comme ils avaient une résidence secondaire dans la ville, une visite de la ville fut exclue. Mandy proposa donc d'aller se poser quelque part afin de discuter comme les gens normaux qu'ils étaient. Afin qu'ils puissent être tranquille, Mitchie appela ses amies mais seule Kim répondit présente. Elle les rejoignit peu après et tous les quatre partirent en balade. Naturellement, avec la notoriété de Shane, ils leur étaient impossibles d'aller dans un parc, aussi ils optèrent pour un café sympa, que Mandy et lui appréciaient.

Ils y restèrent jusque seize heures sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident notoire. Mais plus ça avançait et plus Mitchie stressait, faisant revenir son hyperactivité. Elle se mit bientôt à s'agiter sur sa chaise, bougeant sans arrêt de position, agitant les bras, les croisant les décroisant à l'infini, et fit trois fois l'allée retour aux toilettes en moins de dix minutes, ce qui finit par intriguer son copain. Alors qu'elle partait, une nouvelle fois, se laver les mains selon elle, il se tourna vers Kim.

« - Tu m'expliques ce qu'elle a ?

« - Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi… Agitée. Enfin non, il y a eu une autre fois, se rappela-t-elle. Peu avant votre rupture, je crois. Pareille, elle éprouvait un besoin irrationnel de bouger.

Il médita sur cette information, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, puis il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Bah rien, pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'on dirait que t'as des vers, ma chérie, se moqua Kim. Tu passes ton temps à bouger et c'est étrange. Ce n'est pas la première fois en plus.

« - Oh… _Ça_.

« - Oui, ça, reprit son copain. C'est quoi ce _ça_, en question ?

« - Rien, soupira-t-elle. Quand j'étais enfant, je souffrais d'hyperactivité. Je pensais en être guérie, mais depuis que je sors avec toi, et que ma vie a été étalée sur les pages people, c'est revenu. Enfin, ça revient en cas de stress. C'est pour ça que j'ai été en thalasso, juste avant nos examens, dit-elle à l'intention de son amie. Pour éviter d'en souffrir le jour des épreuves.

« - Pourquoi, tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Le sujet n'est jamais venu sur la table, sourit-elle. Tu dois bien avec des tics ou des tocs que je ne connais pas. Je ne te demande pas me dresser une liste pour autant.

« - Souvent, il t'appelle quand il dort, c'est amusant. Sauf la fois où il nous a réveillés, en t'appelant trop fort, se moqua sa sœur.

« - A toi aussi ? Sierra et moi aussi, on a été réveillée une fois, par cette demoiselle. Je les avais invitée chez moi, pour une pyjama party et vers quatre heures du matin, elle a soupiré le prénom de son copain d'une manière peu catholique mais tellement fort qu'elle nous a sorti du sommeil. On n'a jamais su de quoi elle avait rêvé cependant.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Moi je m'en souviens plus que bien, grimaça-t-elle. Et toi mon chéri, tu te souviens de ton rêve ?

« - Parfaitement, admit-il sans pour autant développer.

Les deux filles tentèrent bien d'avoir des informations, mais tout deux se contentèrent de mystérieux sourires. Seulement, plus elles insistaient et plus Mitchie était gênée, si bien qu'elle finit, par frapper sur la table du plat de la main.

« - Bon ça suffit, s'énerva-t-elle avant de prendre sa main et de la masser, outch, ça fait un mal de chien !

Etant plongée dans son activité du moment, à savoir masser ses doigts pour que la douleur disparaisse, elle ne vit pas les regards surpris qu'échangeaient ses amis. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque sa camarade de cours demanda, doucement :

« - Euh, ça va Mitchie ?

« - Bah oui, pourquoi, demanda-t-elle perdue.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, et elle fronça les sourcils en notant leurs regards inquiets.

« - Y a un problème, avança-t-elle intriguée.

« - Tu veux dire, hormis ton coup de colère minute ? Non aucun, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna à son massage, sans plus de cérémonie. Cette activité la tint en place durant plusieurs minutes, puis elle se leva d'un bond et retourna aux toilettes pour passer sa main sous l'eau froide. Mandy la rejoignit presqu'aussitôt.

« - Dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent ? D'être aussi… Pleine d'énergie, demanda-t-elle après une légère réflexion.

« - Seulement quand je suis stressée, fatiguée, ou en proie à beaucoup de stress comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure pourquoi ? Je vous fais peur ?

« - Non, c'est juste que je me demande si tu vas agir comme ça, ce soir, c'est tout ? Pas que ça va faire peur à mes parents, mais ils risquent peut-être de penser que… Je ne sais pas. Au pire, s'ils te posent la question, tu n'auras qu'à leur sortir ton carnet de santé, railla-t-elle.

A ces mots, la jeune femme déglutit, et Mandy sut qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde en la voyant s'agiter. Elles ressortirent, et retournèrent s'asseoir sans que Mitchie ne réussisse à se détendre. Avisant l'heure, le jeune homme paya leurs consommations, et ils partirent. Ils raccompagnèrent cependant Kim avant, qui leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avant de faire signe à son amie de la tenir au courant rapidement. La brunette acquiesça en souriant, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure de vacance de la famille Gray. Durant le trajet, elle observa dehors, tâchant de repérer où ils habitaient exactement, et arqua un sourcil en les voyant sortir de la ville. Cependant, ce n'était pas très éloigné de chez elle, et elle sourit en songeant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à faire une heure de vélo pour venir rejoindre son copain s'il revenait ici. La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée, et machinalement Mitchie passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Reste zen ma belle, souffla son copain à son oreille, tu es parfaite.

« - Comme l'autre fois ? Quand j'avais une tête à faire peur, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

« - Non, là, tu le serais pour n'importe quel mec ! Du coup, je suis un petit veinard.

Elle voulut répliquer seulement, le moteur se coupa, et malgré elle, elle retint sa respiration. « Le plus dur reste à faire… Espérons qu'ils m'apprécient, pria-t-elle silencieusement. »

* * *

* : Nom du bisounours rose avec deux cœurs sur le ventre.

Et voilà, un autre de terminer. Par contre, je tenais juste à vous prévenir, il n'était pas prévu, à la base… Ça promet, je sais ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, un tiot peu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Avant de vous laisser, je voulais juste vous dire que ce week-end, **chris87** va poster son premier chapitre sur cet univers (histoire que je sois pas la seule dessus, mdr) ! Et c'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur (parce que petite chanceuse, j'ai la chance de l'écrire avec elle) donc, s'il vous plait, prenez quelques minutes pour aller la lire, elle vaut réellement le coup d'œil !


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord merci à **Olieangel** et **Sarah** pour leurs vœux, ils m'ont touché. Oh et **chris87** bien sûr, (mais elle va rougir si je la cite trop souvent mdr). Ensuite, merci à **Olieangel**, **MMC**, **Aurélie** (Attends t'as pas fini de les aimer Kim et Mandy, parce que crois-moi avec elles, on rigole. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous), **Sarah** (C'est dingue, tu as le même avis que ma correctrice. Elle aussi adore le moment où ils se disent au revoir au camp mdr. Non, on sait que Mitchie est hyperactive depuis Changements. A un moment, elle bougeait dans tous les sens mdr. Juste un peu de mal à se contrôler Shane et Mitchie ? Tu vas vite changer d'avis mdr. Oui, Mandy et Kim font une sacrée paire lol. ), **Lady Hope** (Ouais, faut dire à tes profs d'arrêter de vous charger de boulot, mince alors ! mdr Non, ravie que tu aimes depuis aussi longtemps et que tu postes des reviews toujours. Prions que tu aimes ce chapitre mdr. J'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien en lisant. mdr), **Frediie** (Perso, j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé les interventions de Mandy mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisou), **Jadee72** (Ravie que mes fics te plaise. Je prie pour que ce soit le cas avec celle-ci. Bisous), et enfin **chris87**, pour leurs reviews. Comme chaque fois, elles me touchent toutes.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Et encore une petite dédicace, à **Olieangel**. Joyeux anniversaire en avance très chère. Et comme, j'ai pas de cadeau, je te dédie ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Et amuse-toi bien. )

**Chap 02**

Le chauffeur descendit leur ouvrir, et Shane descendit, imité presqu'aussitôt par Mandy. Galamment, il tendit la main à sa copine pour l'aider à sortir. Elle l'a pris timidement et sortit. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, puisqu'elle était déjà venue, elle avait l'impression de découvrir la maison pour la première fois. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle serra la main de son copain, qui sourit.

« - Hey relax musclor. Ils vont t'adorer, je te le promets, dit-il sérieux.

« - Shane ? Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Tes parents pensent par eux-mêmes, et s'ils en viennent à me détester, tu auras rompu ta promesse malgré toi.

Sur ces mots, elle inspira un bon coup, puis ils entrèrent. Leur échange n'avait duré qu'une minute tout au plus, mais Mandy, qui était passée devant, avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte et d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle était dans le même temps au téléphone avec son copain, juste pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait, et le prévenir qu'elle allait manger. Mitchie sourit en entendant la déclaration d'amour de la jeune femme, mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand la porte se ferma dans son dos. Elle se tourna vivement vers son copain qui rigolait.

« - Décidément ! Tu sursautes toujours aussi facilement.

« - Tu trouves toujours une occasion pour me faire peur, commenta-t-elle. Même quand le moment ne s'y prête pas.

Il se contenta de rire doucement, puis ils se déchaussèrent avant de rejoindre les deux adultes qui étaient au salon. A chaque pas, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et elle finit par faire face aux parents de son copain. Elle regarda d'abord son père. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme ceux de Mandy, et le regard noisette de son fils. Il devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, et semblait se tenir en forme, constata-t-elle en voyant l'absence de ventre proéminent. Son visage retint son attention. Sans rien savoir de lui, elle supposa qu'il exerçait un métier assez sérieux et qu'il était peu habitué à rire. La mère de Shane se retourna, et Mitchie sut immédiatement d'où venait le visage avenant de Mandy. Malgré la noirceur de ses cheveux, elle semblait douce et gentille. Ses yeux verts comme ceux de sa fille éclairaient son visage. Elle devait également faire du sport, puisque sa silhouette semblait parfaite.

« - Maman, papa, je vous présente ma copine. Mitchie, je te présente mes parents, Isabelle et Philip, dit le jeune homme.

« - Enchantée de vous connaître, fit la jeune femme.

Ils lui serrèrent la main, assurant que le plaisir était réciproque, puis ils lui proposèrent de s'asseoir. Shane prit place sur le canapé et la plaça contre lui. Mandy, qui avait disparue quelques instants, revint avec un gros pouf rose à frange qu'elle posa au pied de son frère avant de s'asseoir dessus.

« - Voilà qui est mieux, dit-elle en souriant. Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?

« - J'allais demander à Mitchie si elle voulait boire quelque chose, mais puisque tu sembles si joyeuse et pleine d'énergie, tu vas faire le service, proposa Isabelle.

« - Euh non, sans façon. Mais je veux bien prendre un coca, perso. Et Mitchie aussi je suppose ?

« - Non, pas de boisson avec de la caféine, objecta Shane en se souvenant de l'hyperactivité de sa copine. Plutôt un jus de fruit. Coupé, avec de l'eau... Beaucoup d'eau, rit-il.

« - Vous faites une allergie à la caféine, demanda le père curieux.

« - Non, soupira-t-elle en grimaçant, je suis juste sujette à l'hyperactivité, depuis que je suis enfant. Il faut donc que j'évite tous les excitants, quand je suis stressée, ou fatiguée.

« - Bien, je vais chercher ça alors. Et toi, mon fils, tu veux quelque chose ?

Il se leva et partit aider sa mère, alors que son père reprenait le fil de la conversation.

« - Et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous ? A ce que nous ont dit Mandy et Shane, vous êtes passionnée de musique ?

« - Oui, j'avoue. C'est un peu par elle que je respire. Enfin, je veux dire, je sors et tout, comme n'importe qui mais c'est vrai que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me plonger dans ma musique, au moindre problème. Elle ne me demande rien. Je n'ai pas à faire semblant ou autre chose. Quand j'ai ma guitare à la main, je suis juste moi et c'est une sensation reposante.

« - Et en plus, elle joue bien, ajouta Mandy. Tu aurais du la voir, lors du concours final. Concours qu'elle a d'ailleurs gagné. C'était impressionnant ! Elle est aussi douée que mon copain, Shane, et Jason réunis. Et sa voix… On ne peut qu'être fan ! Sauf si on a aucun goût, mais bon…

« - Merci ma chérie. Maintenant nous sommes sûrs que le jour où elle aura besoin de publicité, elle fera appel à toi, soupira-t-il. Alors comme ça, vous avez été assez talentueuse pour gagner ? Je suis impressionné ! En moins de deux ans qui plus est et à en croire Shane vous auriez pu aussi gagner l'année précédente, si une rivale féminine ne vous avez pas mis hors course.

« - Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vaut ma voix, mais… Comme je l'ai dit à Shane justement, vu qu'il m'aime, il ne peut pas être objectif. Enfin de mon point de vue. Tout comme j'ai du mal à émettre un avis neutre sur ce qu'il fait.

Le concerné revint justement à ce moment là et s'empressa de servir sa copine puis sa sœur, sous le regard attentif de ses parents, qui froncèrent les sourcils.

« - Vous parliez de quoi ?

« - De toi, et de ton amour pour cette jeune femme qu'est ta copine, et ma future belle-sœur par la même occasion.

« - Ola… Vaste sujet.

Ils rirent légèrement, puis durant une petite heure, la conversation continua sur la musique, plus particulièrement sur l'album éponyme des garçons pour lequel tout le monde donna son avis, quand Mitchie fronça les sourcils. Isabelle était en train de donner son avis sur la chanson bonus de l'opus.

« - J'avoue celle-là par contre, m'a étonnée. Ce n'est pas votre genre de chanter ce genre de texte. Beau certes, dit-elle en balayant ce détail de la main, mais quand même… Il est un peu trop guimauve. Beaucoup plus que les autres, je veux dire. C'est une belle chanson, mais plutôt le genre qu'on dédie à une fille, ou qu'on écrit en pensant à elle.

« - C'est le cas, sourit Shane. En fait, je venais d'arriver au camp, et j'ai entendue une fille chanter une chanson au piano. Sa voix m'a… Elle m'a hantée ! Durant tout l'été je l'ai cherché, j'ai même fait passer une audition au camp sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Cependant elle m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai donc commencé à composer d'une nouvelle manière et cette chanson je l'ai écrite juste en pensant à cette voix.

« - Et tu as fini par la trouver, s'enquit son père.

« - Oui… Le soir du concours final. On était en pleine délibération avec les mecs, quand ce petit bout de femme, dit-il en désignant sa copine, est montée sur scène et a chanté cette chanson. La même que j'avais entendu deux mois avant. Je me suis d'ailleurs senti idiot, en songeant que c'était la seule que je n'avais pas entendue, et la première à qui j'aurais du demander puisqu'on était amis. Et voilà l'histoire de _Gotta find you_.

Isabelle s'excusa de son analyse qui aurait pu être mal interprété, puis ils passèrent à table. Le repas ne fut guère simple, mais au contraire trop élaboré pour une simple rencontre. « A moins de vouloir en mettre plein la vue, songea Mitchie en observant l'entrée. »

« - Emincés d'asperges accompagnés de foie gras toasté sur un lit de figue, expliqua l'hôtesse en voyant la jeune femme regarder son assiette. Vous n'aimez peut-être pas ?

« - Si, si bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Et y a quoi avec, demanda Mandy.

« - Du sauternes, ça te convient ?

« - _Perfect_, dit-elle en français*.

Le père, rassuré, en proposa à la jeune femme et elle rougit.

« - C'est que… Mes parents ne veulent pas que je consomme d'alcool, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui proposa à la place du jus de pommes. Elle accepta se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur, puis le repas débuta. Par galanterie, Shane refusa également de boire, et sa mère lui en demanda la raison. Il argua juste qu'il n'en voulait pas et se contenta de jus de fruit comme sa copine. Une fois que les assiettes furent vides, Isabelle partit dans la cuisine, et demanda à son mari de l'aide pour apporter la suite.

« - Dis donc, tes parents ont mis les petits plats dans les grands, commenta la jeune femme.

« - Oui, en effet. Je t'avoue, je m'attendais à un repas plus simple, genre rôtie aux pommes et aux pruneaux, mais faut croire qu'ils trouvent que c'est une soirée exceptionnelle, fit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

A peine s'étaient-ils écartés que ses parents revinrent, avec un plat que la jeune femme reconnue tout de suite. « Du canard à l'orange accompagné de sa jardinière de légumes, songea-t-elle. De mieux en mieux ! » Une fois qu'ils furent tous servis, Mitchie retint une grimace. Tout ça faisait trop élaboré pour une simple rencontre et malgré elle, elle se sentit gauche tout le temps qu'il dura. Une nouvelle fois, on lui proposa un verre de vin rouge, un excellent bordeaux au dire de Philip, qu'elle refusa de nouveau poliment.

Le dessert ne fut guère plus simple, puisque c'était une omelette Norvégienne accompagnée d'une glace à la verveine. Le tout servie avec un verre de champagne rosé. Verre qui, heureusement, ne lui fut pas proposé. Elle ne se voyait pas refuser une troisième fois, à moins de vouloir absolument passer pour une personne mal éduquée. La conversation passa sur divers sujets, et elle avait l'impression de bien s'en tirer, malgré quelques regards qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« - Et que font vos parents dans la vie ?

« - Mon père a une quincaillerie, spécialisée dans l'informatique, puisque c'est sa passion, et ma mère a un service de traiteur.

« - En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, Mitchie cuisine super bien. A chaque fois qu'elle est en vacances à la villa, on lui demande de faire le repas, parce qu'autant les garçons sont des champions avec une guitare, autant ils sont incapable de tenir une casserole du bon côté, se moqua Mandy.

« - T'exagère là ! On se débrouille plutôt bien depuis quelques mois.

« - Ouais, j'avoue. Depuis que Mitchie vous file des cours gratos, vous commencez à piger le principe.

« - Vous cuisinez, demanda Isabelle poliment.

« - Ma mère m'a donné quelques cours une fois, et puis c'est devenue une habitude. De temps à autre, je l'aide quand on reçoit des invités. Je ne dis pas que je suis douée, mais je me débrouille. Bien que je serais vraiment incapable de refaire le repas de ce soir. Sauf le dessert à la limite, et encore sous surveillance.

Ils rirent légèrement et ils repassèrent au salon, afin de prendre un café tout en proposant un chocolat à leur invité. Elle les en remercia et Mandy en prit un également. Une nouvelle fois, ils furent franchement curieux, voulant la connaître encore mieux, malgré qu'ils en sachent déjà beaucoup à son sujet. « A croire qu'ils m'ont espionnés ! Quoique vu les articles de l'année dernière, ils n'auraient pas eu trop de mal, grimaça-t-elle intérieurement. » Durant près d'une demi-heure, elle parla de son enfance et de ses projets. Oui, elle souhaitait faire carrière. Non, elle n'était pas avec Shane pour être connue. Quand son père lui avait posé la question, le jeune homme s'était redressé et avait regardé son père en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Où veux-tu en venir, papa ? Mitchie est quelqu'un de bien. Si elle souhaitait juste être connue, elle en aurait profité dès qu'un journaliste a toqué à sa porte. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle en a au contraire beaucoup souffert.

« - Très bien Shane, calme-toi, et changeons de sujet, fit-il sans pour autant se ranger de son côté.

Mitchie décida que ce n'était pas grave pour le moment, et la conversation reprit sur ses amis, ses passe-temps, si bien qu'une nouvelle heure passa sans qu'elle la voie. Elle avait l'impression cependant de monopoliser la conversation. Elle manqua même de s'étouffer, quand Isabelle lui demanda si elle avait déjà eu un copain avant son fils.

« - Non, j'avoue. Je n'ai jamais intéressé ceux de mon lycée, et vu leur conversation, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.

« - Vous voulez dire que Shane va être le premier ? En admettant que votre relation dure jusque là !

« - Euh… Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça, j'imagine, fit-elle complètement perdue.

« - Maman ? Dis-moi juste un truc, reprit son fils, tu comptes aussi demander à Nate où en est sa relation avec Mandy, ou pas ?

« - Pourquoi ça t'ennuie qu'on aborde la sexualité de ton couple ?

« - Franchement ? Oui, asséna-t-il. Pour deux raisons, la première c'est que je connais assez Mitchie pour savoir qu'elle doit être extrêmement mal à l'aise et de deux, excuse-moi mais vous ne la connaissez pas assez pour lui demander ça.

« - Excusez-moi Mitchie, se reprit-elle.

« - Euh… Aucun problème, vraiment.

Ce nouvel incident fut oublié, et lorsque sonna minuit, Shane lui proposa de la raccompagner, sachant qu'elle devait être rentrée pour une heure. Ils n'habitaient qu'à une demi-heure d'ici, mais il souhaitait passer un peu de temps seul avec elle. La jeune femme prit donc congé, puis une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la voiture, poussa le soupir le plus long qu'il eut entendu de toute sa vie.

« - Et bé, on dirait que tu as vécue ça comme une épreuve, commenta-t-il.

« - J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me demandent si j'étais encore vierge, mon cher. J'avoue que c'était gênant… D'ailleurs merci d'être intervenu.

« - De rien. Connaissant ma mère, elle allait finir par te demander, quand on comptait passer le cap, et je ne me voyais pas dire devant Mandy, que c'était déjà fait. Pas envie de l'influencer, non plus.

Connaissant l'évolution de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, Mitchie se garda de faire un commentaire, et un silence agréable s'installa dans la voiture. Ils ne le brisèrent que pour s'embrasser de temps à autre et bientôt, la maison de ses parents se dessina, dans le noir de la nuit. Shane demanda au chauffeur de ne pas y aller tout de suite, et de se garer un peu plus loin. Le remerciant, il leva la vitre les séparant de John, et se détachant il se tourna vers sa copine.

« - T'as vu t'en es pas morte.

« - T'as raison. Je suis encore en vie, mais je te préviens, plus jamais, je ne parle de notre vie privée avec eux, dit-elle en se détachant à son tour. Parce que comme son nom l'indique, c'est privée, continua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, et je me vois pas leur dire que leur fils est un… Euh, qu'il est…

« - Un bon amant, proposa-t-il devant la gêne de sa copine.

« - Euh, ouais. Je ne t'aurais pas qualifié de juste bon, mais devant tes parents… En bref, je ne veux plus leur en parler. Et puis comme Kim le répète souvent, reprit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre dans son cou, plus tu en parles, moins tu agis.

Elle chuchotait à présent, mais dans le silence de l'habitacle, il avait parfaitement compris sa phrase, et l'attira contre lui alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous son sweater. Doucement, elle revint vers son visage, et il captura ses lèvres, alors qu'elle dessinait des cercles sur sa peau. Elle se redressa et il en profita pour passer ses mains sous sa tunique. Ayant obtenue ce qu'elle voulait, elle se rassit sur lui, et gémit contre sa bouche, lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts parcourir sa taille. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, pour respirer, elle murmura :

« - Prions que personne ne nous dérange.

« - Qu'as-tu en tête, petit lutin ?

« - Des choses qui n'ont pas leur place dans la tête d'un lutin de noël, mais que j'ai très envie de faire et qui t'implique au premier plan.

Il eut un petit sourire, et revint l'embrasser tendrement. Bien qu'il soit fou d'elle, il restait persuadé qu'une limousine n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre d'activité. Elle dut le sentir s'éloigner, puisqu'elle soupira.

« - Finalement, c'est toi. Décidément !

Malgré qu'elle soit contrariée, elle sourit, et il chuchota :

« - Tu crois que tu pourras attendre le week-end prochain ? Si je te promets un feu d'artifice ?

« - Tu parles de ceux bruyants, avec des pétards de la fumée, et pleins de couleurs, fit-elle taquine.

« - C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, mais si ça peut te faire patienter, je peux m'arranger, pour qu'on en tire un ici, tous les soirs.

« - C'est toi que je veux ici, tous les soirs, bouda-t-elle.

« - Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, soupira-t-il.

Elle n'ajouta rien comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entendait. Après tout, elle aussi aurait aimé vivre avec lui, et pouvoir se blottir contre lui toutes les nuits, enfin du moins quand ils ne seraient pas en tournée. Cependant, elle ne put réfléchir plus puisqu'il l'embrassa, à nouveau, alors que ses mains caressaient sa peau, au niveau de son nombril. Quand il quitta ses lèvres, pour picorer son cou, elle pencha la tête, se laissant aller à cette douce torture. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui massa le cuir chevelu, descendant sur sa nuque, suivant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale, au maximum, puis remonta le vêtement, afin de sentir sa peau, sous ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, il embrassait son cou et descendait sur ses épaules. Ses mains avaient remonté sa tunique jusqu'au niveau de son sternum, et frôlaient la peau mise à nue, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Il finit par mettre ses mains sur sa taille pour la redresser afin que sa bouche soit au niveau de son nombril, zone qu'il adorait embrasser. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut impossible. « Pourquoi les limousines ne sont-elles pas plus hautes, pensa-t-il. » Il grimaça, et allait abandonner quand elle lui chuchota la solution à l'oreille. Souriant contre son cou, il l'allongea sur la banquette avant de descendre sur son buste. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'iraient pas très loin, mais après la tension qu'elle avait ressentie toute la journée, elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Aussi, il ne fut guère surpris de la sentir si réactive à ses caresses. Seulement l'odeur de sa peau, discret mélange de rose et de crème pour bébé l'enivra et il oublia bien vite où ils étaient. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'au sternum et elle se cambra, ce qui lui permit de relever le vêtement qu'il trouvait vraiment gênant. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit la dentelle de son soutien gorge. Revenant vers son visage, il l'embrassa doucement, alors que ses mains passaient dans son dos, afin de lui enlever le sous-vêtement, alors qu'elle cherchait le moyen de lui enlever son sweater. Seulement, une voiture passa au moment où il réussissait à le dégrafer, et ils reprirent pied à la réalité. Se regardant, ils rougirent, puis se redressèrent. Ils replacèrent leur vêtement, et dans un accès de folie, qu'elle ne put mettre sur le compte du champagne puisqu'elle avait refusé chaque verre, elle enleva le sous-vêtement que son copain avait eut du mal à dégrafer, tout en l'embrassant et le posa sur le siège, alors qu'elle l'embrassait afin qu'il ne voie pas son manège. Son portable vibra, et ils surent qu'elle devait rentrer. Le signalant au chauffeur, ils roulèrent quelques minutes, puis sortirent de la voiture lorsqu'elle fut à l'arrêt. Galamment, il la raccompagna devant la porte et l'embrassa doucement. Seulement, comme ils étaient partis durant l'après-midi, et que la journée avait été chaude, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à prendre une veste et trembla rapidement. Promptement, il lui ouvrit la porte, et ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il avait conscience qu'il était parti depuis une heure, et s'éloigna d'elle.

« - A la semaine prochaine ma belle. Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime, dit-il avant d'ajouter plus bas, et tu me rends fou.

« - Tu me manques déjà, soupira-t-elle. Tu me diras ce que tes parents pensent de moi ?

« - Promis, je t'envoie un message dès que je sais.

Sur ces mots, il rouvrit la porte et commença à partir à reculons, seulement elle refusa de lâcher sa main. Il l'embrassa et elle chuchota, contre ses lèvres :

« - Je t'aime aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Cette situation me rend presque aussi folle que tes caresses.

Il l'embrassa puis partit. Elle l'observa, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit plus en vue, puis ferma la porte en soupirant. Montant dans sa chambre, elle enfila son pyjama, et sourit en repensant au réveil qu'elle avait eu, avant de filer sous les couvertures, rêvant à son copain, tout en priant pour que ses parents l'apprécient, au moins un peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il lâcha sa main, Shane descendit l'allée, et monta dans la voiture. Il regarda sa copine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la distingue plus, puis se cala contre son siège. Observant la banquette arrière, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de leur dérapage, et sourcilla en voyant des plis. Voulant les effacer, il passa sa main dessus, et fronça les sourcils en sentant de la dentelle. Allumant l'habitacle, il sourit en découvrant ce qu'elle avait oublié, et se demanda quand elle l'avait enlevé. « Le plus simple gros malin, c'est de le lui demander, lui souffla sa conscience. » Sortant son portable, il lui envoya un message la prévenant de son oubli, et sourit lorsqu'il eut sa réponse. « _C'est ta punition pour nous avoir interrompu ) Tu me le rendras samedi. Je t'aime_ » Le mettant dans une de ses poches, il réfléchit le reste du voyage, tentant d'imaginer la réaction de ses parents. Les questions qu'ils avaient posés à la fin le dérangeait, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Le moteur se coupa et il prévint John qu'il pouvait rentrer. Ils n'auraient besoin de lui que le lendemain au soir. Il entra dans la bâtisse et soupira.

« - C'est moi, prévint-il.

Rejoignant sa famille dans le salon, il fut intrigué de voir sa sœur affalée sur un fauteuil, les bras en croix, en train de fusiller des yeux leurs parents.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Allez-y, dites-lui que je me marre, fit sa sœur méchamment.

« - Shane, soupira son père, avec ta mère, nous en avons parlé et je dois te dire que cette jeune femme, aussi jolie soit-elle, n'est pas faite pour toi.

« - Trop de choses vous séparent, mon chéri. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ajouta sa mère. Bien éduquée peut-être mais juste une fille qui veut être connue, j'en suis persuadée.

« - Vous devez faire erreur, Mitchie n'est pas comme ça. Ok, ça peut choquer qu'elle soit incapable de dire des gros mots, mais c'est une fille très bien.

« - Elle n'est pas de ton milieu, opposa son père.

« - Ouais, genre on est au treizième siècle où le mariage de botte de foin était monnaie courante.**

« - Mandy, s'il te plait, s'énerva son père, tu as déjà donné ton avis. Ça fait même une heure que tu ne dis que la même chose. Maintenant tu montes dans ta chambre, nous devons parler à ton frère.

« - D'accord, mais bonne chance, parce que Mitchie, il l'aime, et il la quittera pas, quoi que vous disiez, dit-elle sur le même ton. Bonne nuit frangin, et dis-toi que t'es pas seul. Contre ces deux étriqués j'entends, parce que moi je l'aime Mitchie.

« - Euh ouais, merci bonne nuit petit monstre.

Elle lui fit la bise et monta tirant son pouf derrière elle. Restés seuls, ils s'assirent, et il leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient contre Mitchie.

« - Rien, mon chéri, le rassura sa mère. Simplement, avec ton métier, tu dois te mettre avec une jeune femme qui connaît déjà les problèmes que posent l'éloignement durant vos tournées, les filles qui se jettent à votre cou, ce genre de tracas, ainsi que les scandales.

« - Mitchie est déjà au courant, merci de ta sollicitude, mais comme le dit Mandy, j'aime Mitchie. Et je sais qu'elle m'aime. Vous devriez apprendre à la connaître. Elle est vraie, calme, douce, gentille, fragile mais forte à la fois, aimante, et tout ceux qui la rencontrent l'adorent. Demandez à Nate, Jason, Dan, oncle Brown même.

« - Ecoute, vu ce qu'on dit d'elle dans la presse, commença sa mère mais il la coupa.

« - Je t'en prie, fit-il en se levant, tu ne vas pas croire les tissus de mensonges qui sont parus dans la presse à scandale. Ces crétins l'ont espionné quasiment dix mois sans même réussir à trouver sa véritable personnalité. J'ai aussi lu ces torchons et ils ont tout faux.

« - Qu'en sais-tu qu'ils ont tords ? Qu'elle ne fait pas ça, juste pour être connue, reprit son père.

« - Parce que je le sais ! C'est écrit là, dit-il en pointant son cœur alors qu'il se calmait, elle est tellement mieux que ce que vous imaginez. Elle pense aux autres avant elle. Elle a le cœur sur la main. Durant avril, elle ne pouvait même plus sortir de chez elle sans être harcelée par une vingtaine de journalistes parce qu'ils voulaient savoir qui était la jeune femme que je tenais contre moi. Elle a du supporter tout ça un mois et demi, sans rien dire, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'en plaindre ou dévoiler simplement que c'était ma sœur, mais elle a refusé, pour ne pas troubler la vie de Mandy. Combien de filles seraient capables de tant supporter juste par amour ? Il n'y a qu'elle, et je ne _veux_ qu'elle.

« - Qui te dit que c'était vrai ? Elle t'a peut-être juste raconté des bobards, opposa son père, qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Parce que je l'ai vu, cria-t-il. Je suis venu chez elle à l'improviste et j'ai vu son jardin, envahi par ces crétins à micro, qui scrutaient ses fenêtres pour avoir une info ou une image. Je les ai entendus à chaque fois ou presque que je lui téléphonais. Elle ne m'a pas raconté de bobards, sauf quand elle prétendait ne pas être suivie. Elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois alors qu'elle aurait pu. J'ai compliqué sa vie, à un point que je ne me croyais pas capable, et elle ne m'a pas quitté… Elle aurait pu, mais on s'aime. Et ce n'est pas une amourette d'ado comme vous le pensez. Je l'aime réellement. Et avec votre interrogatoire inquisitorial, je n'ai même pas pu le lui dire, mais si nous sommes encore ensemble dans deux ans, je compte bien l'épouser.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Il n'avait pas monté trois marches qu'il fit chemin inverse. Fixant ses deux parents, il ajouta durement :

« - Et vous feriez mieux de vous faire à cette idée, parce que si vous n'appréciez pas ma copine, et bien tant pis, je me passerais de votre avis, et de votre présence, lors de notre mariage, et de la naissance de nos enfants.

Il fit deux pas, et souriant ajouta en fixant sa mère :

« - Et sache que Mitchie et moi avons déjà fait l'amour. Et si je m'écoutais, je retournerais dans ses bras dès maintenant. Alors pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, oui notre relation dure jusque là, et même plus encore, puisque j'ai eu toutes ses premières fois amoureuses. Et comme je compte être son seul mari, je n'ai pas fini de faire perdurer notre relation. Que ça vous plaise ou non !

Il ajouta un bonne nuit, à mi-chemin pour sa chambre. Quand il y entra il y trouva sans surprise, Mandy qui l'attendait. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et il fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

« - Parce que je n'aime pas l'idée que nos parents ne l'aiment pas.

« - Rassures-toi, ça ne va pas durer, mais n'en parle pas à Mitchie ou Kim. Elle angoissait assez qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas, alors si elle apprend qu'ils ne comptent même pas faire l'effort de la connaître, elle va aller très mal.

« - D'accord Shane. Je lui dirais rien, tu en as ma parole, mais à une condition, reprit-elle malicieuse.

« - De quel ordre ?

« - Tu t'arranges pour qu'elle me prenne en demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage, sourit-elle.

Il rit de bon cœur et lui promit de faire son possible. Elle lui fit un câlin, puis fila dans sa chambre, alors qu'il s'allongeait. La dispute n'avait pas été longue mais l'avait fatigué. Grimaçant à l'idée de lui cacher quelque chose, il lui envoya un message rapidement, priant qu'elle y croit, puis se coucha. Seulement une heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas calme, et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il soupira, une énième fois et entendit monter ses parents.

« - Sam aussi, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle serait parfaite pour lui, plutôt que cette espèce de petite ensorceleuse, cracha presque sa mère.

« - Ou encore cette jeune femme qu'il aimait au lycée. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà, réfléchit son père.

Grognant, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, violemment, et leur fit face :

« - Elle s'appelle Sandy. Et j'ai un scoop pour vous. D'une Mitchie n'est pas une ensorceleuse, deux je n'aime pas Sam, on la tolère juste parce que nous sommes obligés, et trois, je n'aime pas non plus Sandy, car je suis carrément raide dingue de ma copine actuelle. Bonne nuit.

* * *

* : Petite parenthèse ! L'univers étant américain, la logique voudrait que j'écrive dans la langue d'Hemingway, mais manque de chance, je préfère celle de Molière, donc quand ils parleront français, je les ferais parler anglais. Ce n'est pas très logique, mais c'est pour vous fassiez la différence entre les deux langues.

** : Je dois cette image des mariages de « fortune » à mon prof d'SES. C'est ainsi qu'il appelait les mariages entre personne de même richesse.

Et voilà, c'est fini. Bon je pense qu'on a compris qu'il va encore y avoir du sport dans cette suite. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et sinon, tant pis. :p Dans le prochain chapitre, les impressions de Mitchie.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Avec la réaction de Mitchie, notamment, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Un grand merci à **Aurelie** (Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ensuite, euh navrée d'avoir failli te faire pleurer, ce n'était pas mon intention première, je le jure mdr ! Mais t'as raison, ils sont super bons comédiens les parents de Shane ! Enfin, ils semblaient trop lisses pour être francs, faut se le dire mdr ! Bon on a compris, ne pas toucher à Mitchie quand Shane est dans les parages sinon … Bisous), **Lady** **Hope** (Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai pas lésiné sur les parents ! Ma bonne éducation m'empêche de dire ce que je pense mais c'est aussi le nom du groupe de chanteurs des Restos du cœur mdr ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous), **Frediie** (J'ai réussi à te surprendre ? Pari gagné, même si je ne l'avais pas fait ! C'est toujours agréable de savoir que tu ne me connais pas encore assez mdr ! J'espère réussir une nouvelle fois à te surprendre ! Ça sera mon défi de la prochaine année mdr !), **Jade22** (Mdr oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle fera notre petite Mitchie ! Mais bon, prions qu'elle ne le découvre pas mdr ! Sinon ça va chauffer pour son copain mdr), **Olieangel**, **Sarah** (Bas, … C'est les parents de Shane ! Je l'ai fait trop parfait, Mandy aussi, je pouvais pas continuer mdr ! Il nous fallait des méchants pour cette suite ! Et comme c'était soit ça, soit Shane qui quitte Mitchie … A toi de voir mdr ! Ok, on va monter un fan club, toi et moi, en faveur du couple de Shane et Mitchie mdr Avec des banderoles et tout mdr ! J'espère que la réaction (à froid) de Mitchie te conviendra. Bisous), et **MMC** pour leurs reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même ! Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney ! Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur ! (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**PS **: Bon, avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à vous préciser que je vais avoir des invités chez moi, jusqu'au deux janvier, en toute logique donc mes posts seront moins réguliers, et je m'en excuse par avance ! Je ferais au mieux, je vous le promets ! Dernière chose, le prochain chapitre arrivera le 25 et non le jeudi, puisque je compte vous mettre un **OS spécial Noël** ! Voilà bonne lecture à vous !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 03**

Lorsque Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle soupira. Prenant son téléphone, afin de savoir l'heure, elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait déjà un message de Mandy. « _Salut la belle. C'était sympa ce dîner mais la prochaine fois, on vire les parents, et tu me racontes jusqu'où t'as été avec mon frère. Parce que dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été curieux. Surtout sur la fin. Bisous_ » Elle rit. « T'as pas tord, petit monstre, songea-t-elle en sortant de son lit. » Le second message de la part de Shane, la rassura. « _Salut ma belle ? Tu dors déjà j'imagine ? Tu sais que je t'envie ? Enfin bonne nouvelle, je t'aime ^^ et mes parents t'apprécient. Bon, je ne vais pas te dire qu'ils t'adorent puisqu'ils ne te connaissent pas encore assez bien, mais c'est sur la bonne voie. Tu vois, t'avais aucune raison d'angoisser. Rêve bien de moi, et appelle-moi ! )_ » A moitié rassurée, elle enfila un short en coton, et descendit en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle rejoignit ses parents, les salua, et leur demanda si leur journée avait été bonne.

« - Bien qu'on t'adore ma puce, cette petite soirée en amoureux a été un régal, sourit Connie. Et toi ?

« - L'après-midi sympa, le repas un peu bizarre et l'interrogatoire, franchement déroutant. Ils m'ont posé des questions, que même vous, vous n'auriez pas osées poser. Genre si j'étais avec Shane juste pour le piston, si on avait des rapports intimes, ce genre de choses. Comme si ça les regardait, soupira-t-elle. Quand bien même ce serait vrai, j'entends. Je vous jure, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans une de ces affreuses émissions de télé réalité.

« - A ce point ?

« - Maman, la première fois que Shane est venu manger ici, pour faire connaissance avec papa, j'entends, c'était quoi ton repas ?

« - Une spécialité mexicaine, si je me souviens bien.

« - Un mole poblano* pour être exact, décréta Mitchie, et des sablés à la mangue en dessert. Alors qu'eux pour un repas, en logique conviviale, j'ai eu droit à un festin de communion. Canard à l'orange, foie gras toasté, et tout… Avec le bon vin, ou le champagne selon le moment du repas. Ils m'ont en plus regardé bizarrement, quand j'ai dit que je ne buvais pas de vin. C'était vraiment bizarre, sourit-elle. Enfin Shane dit qu'ils m'apprécient. Ce n'était pas mon impression, mais il doit surement le savoir mieux que moi, non ?

Sa mère sourit et la rassura. S'il le disait c'était probablement vrai. Pourtant, un léger doute s'insinua en elle, lorsqu'elle repensa aux regards qu'ils s'étaient adressés à plusieurs reprises. « Presqu'à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, grimaça-t-elle. » Elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner, puis monta prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle envoya un message à ses amies, afin de leur en parler, et elles se donner rendez-vous dans leur parc préféré vers quatorze heures.

Quand ce fut l'heure, elle sortit, et regretta une seconde Steve et Tania. Seulement, ils n'étaient plus nécessaires à présent. Certes, un ou deux journalistes venaient la voir, de temps à autre, mais c'était rare et juste quand on les voyait discuter avec des actrices qu'ils semblaient draguer. Elle rejoignit le point de rendez-vous rapidement, et attendit ses amies tout en écoutant le dernier album des garçons, en souriant. Deux jeunes femmes passèrent devant elle en la montrant du doigt, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle commençait également à être habituée à ce genre de choses. Sierra fut la première à arriver, et elles discutèrent comme lors de leur année de secondes, quand elles n'étaient que deux. Kim arriva ensuite et sauta sur le dos de Sierra qui se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elles entrèrent dans le parc en parlant de sujets légers, puis allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin à l'écart de la foule.

« - Alors ce dîner hier, c'était comment ? Explosif j'imagine ? Ils t'ont adoré dès qu'ils t'ont vu et à la fin de la soirée, ta belle-mère était entrain de te demander quel genre de robe tu voulais pour ton mariage, s'enthousiasma Kim.

« - Pas vraiment, grimaça-t-elle. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que chacun de mes gestes étaient épiés… Ils n'ont fait aucune remarque loin de là, mais ils m'ont posé un tas de questions plus ou moins discrètes. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient en savoir un maximum sur moi, instinct de parents.

« - Et vous avez mangé quoi ? Non, parce que selon Mandy, sa mère est un vrai cordon bleu.

« - Je confirme, soupira-t-elle avant de prendre une attitude bourgeoise. Alors voilà, fit-elle avec l'accent, en entrée nous avons mangé des émincés d'asperges, accompagnés de foie gras toasté sur un lit de figue le tout servi avec un verre de Sauternes qui _évidemment_ se marie très bien avec le foie gras. Ensuite, nous avons eu droit à un canard à l'orange servi avec sa jardinière de légumes frais. Bien sûr, ce plat ne s'accommode que de vin rouge. Un grand cru Bordelais, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Et pour le dessert, une omelette Norvégienne avec une glace à la verveine, et un verre de champagne rosé… ! Un peu trop non, demanda-t-elle après un temps de silence. Enfin, je veux dire, c'était juste une rencontre à l'origine, pas une répétition de mariage.

« - Qui sait, pouffa Kim.

« - J'avoue, que c'est étrange en effet… Il y avait toutes les petites assiettes en fines porcelaine, la table des grands soirs et le chemin de table aussi ?

« - Pour la nappe, je ne sais pas… Elle était marron avec le chemin bleu clair. Superbe, vraiment mais trop. Même Shane l'a reconnu… J'ai eu l'impression d'être gauche, tout le long du repas. Comme si j'étais une enfant sans éducation, invitée à la table royale. C'était vraiment dérangeant. Surtout qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour me mettre à l'aise. Ils me posaient des questions sur tout. Mes parents, mes amis, mes loisirs, mes cours, mon avenir. C'est dire ! A la fin, ils m'ont même demandé si je comptais faire l'amour avec son fils et si je l'avais déjà fait avec un autre. Enfin, il a mis les ola et m'a raccompagné. Heureusement, parce qu'entre son père qui pense que je ne suis avec lui que pour être connue et sa mère qui veut savoir jusqu'où nous avons été, c'était franchement désagréable. Même s'il paraît selon mon copain, qu'ils m'apprécient. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eue ! Ils me jetaient de drôles de regards et fronçaient les sourcils à chacune de mes réponses. A croire que je répondais tout le temps à côté. Et surprise de la soirée, j'ai appris que mon copain parle français. Mandy aussi par la même occasion, couramment pour le petit monstre, puisqu'elle l'étudie en cours. Parfaitement, selon leurs parents. Je ne comprenais rien, quand ils parlaient dans la superbe langue de Molière. Sauf quand il m'a dit je t'aime, mais bon… Ça je le comprendrais dans toutes les langues si ça vient de lui, sourit-elle.

Ses amies sourirent, puis elles commencèrent à décortiquer chaque minute de la soirée, voulant savoir ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dits. A dix-huit heures cependant, Mitchie dut rentrer. Habitant le plus près, Kim l'accompagna une partie du chemin, tentant de la rassurer. Après tout, Shane ne lui avait jamais menti. Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? La jeune femme fit mine de se ranger de son côté sans en être totalement persuadée pour autant. Au contraire ! Décidant de mettre ça de côté, elle monta dans sa chambre, et compta les jours avant de le revoir. Soupirant, elle lui envoya un message, lui disant qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée alors qu'ils étaient dans la même ville, puis se mit à son piano, en attendant sa réponse.

* * *

De son côté, Shane soupira pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. L'ambiance, dans la maison familiale était à couper au couteau. D'un côté ses parents qui détestaient sa copine, de l'autre sa sœur et lui, qui la défendaient. Et comme aucun clan ne cédait un millimètre de terrain, la journée fut longue pour eux. A plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu aller voir Mitchie, la prendre dans ses bras, juste pour enfouir son nez dans son cou, seulement il ne le pouvait pas. S'il la voyait maintenant, il serait incapable de lui dire en face que ses parents l'appréciaient, et il ne voulait pas la savoir triste. Il avait donc passé l'après-midi à jouer de la guitare, composant ou jouant des chansons que sa copine avait écrites. En effet, sous l'impulsion de Kim, durant l'été au camp, elle lui avait joué deux trois chansons et il lui avait demandé de les lui apprendre. Il aimait son style, qu'il trouvait frais et agréable, le changeant ce qu'il entendait habituellement. Sa sœur vint le rejoindre vers quinze heures et lui demanda de but en blanc ce qu'il allait faire.

« - J'en sais fichtre rien, soupira-t-il. J'aime trop Mitchie pour la quitter, et j'étais sérieux hier soir… Je voulais lui demander de me laisser deux ans, avant de la demander en mariage, mais ça m'ennuie que nos parents ne l'aiment pas.

« - C'est peut-être temporaire, proposa-t-elle sans y croire.

« - J'espère parce que j'ai pas envie de les entendre dire que c'est une ensorceleuse, pendant des années. Je suis peut-être trop amoureux d'elle pour la voir telle qu'elle est, mais dans ce cas, ça coincerait avec tout le monde non ? Or les mecs l'adorent, Dan et Sandra aussi. Même Will la trouve géniale. Alors pourquoi eux non ?

« - Aucune idée. Ils ont peut-être peur que tu quittes définitivement le nid, si t'es amoureux, et c'est la seule façon qu'ils ont trouvée, pour que tu restes plus longtemps avec eux… En fait, je n'en sais rien. Tu aurais du les entendre ! Vous n'étiez pas au bout de la rue, qu'ils se demandaient ce que tu lui trouvais. Attends comment maman a dit déjà ? Ah oui, fit-elle après une légère pause, c'est une fille sans saveur qui court après la gloire, comme un chien après une saucisse, et que s'est mise avec Shane, enfin toi, juste pour être connue. Ce à quoi, j'ai riposté que franchement, elle avait eu plein d'occasion de se faire connaître, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait, ce à quoi papa a dit que c'était parce qu'elle attendait l'évènement qui la propulserait tout en haut de l'échelle. Ils ont été horribles avec elle, critiquant chacun de ses gestes. Ils ne comprennent même pas le fait qu'elle ne boive pas de vin. Comme si c'était une tare de ne pas aimer ? Ok, nous on aime, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on en boit qu'à force, ça passe comme le sirop. Mais Mitchie ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, rit-elle, perso ça m'a pas étonnée qu'elle n'en boive pas.

Ils en discutèrent durant plusieurs heures, puis le silence s'installa dans la chambre du garçon. Il ne fut brisé que lorsque Shane reçut un message. Prenant son téléphone, il soupira :

« - Mitchie. Prions qu'elle ne me demande pas de l'appeler parce que je serais incapable de lui mentir.

« - Elle dit quoi, interrogea Mandy en le voyant lire.

« - Elle regrette qu'on se soit pas vu. Ce qui n'est pas logique puisque pour une fois on est dans la même ville.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? Que tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne parce que nos parents la détestent ?

« - Ouais, comme ça, elle va me haïr de lui avoir mentie hier, sourit-il. Bon je vais lui dire la vérité… Enfin une version édulcorée. Qu'avec nos parents, on a passé la journée en famille, étant donné que c'est rare qu'on soit tous réunis. Prions juste pour qu'elle me croie.

Mandy lui lança un drôle de regard, et il soupira. Lui aussi le savait. Ce mensonge ne tiendrait pas longtemps, si elle le croyait, naturellement. Surtout si elle lui demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait. « Juste le temps qu'ils changent d'avis, se promit-il car il rechignait à lui mentir. » Il tapa donc le message et posa le portable entre sa sœur et lui attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Ouvrant le message, il soupira, un air malheureux sur le visage.

« - Elle t'as pas cru ?

« - Si justement, elle me croit. C'est horrible… J'arrive à lui mentir.

Mandy ne dit rien, mais le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi quelques minutes, puis il s'écarta et envoya à sa copine, une pluie de je t'aime, afin d'étouffer sa culpabilité. A dix-neuf heures, leurs parents les appelèrent pour manger, ils soupirèrent. Alors qu'ils descendaient, sa sœur dit :

« - Surtout mets-moi au parfum quand tu lui mens, que je puisse appuyer tes dires.

« - J'aurais jamais cru avoir à faire ça, soupira-t-il en entrant dans la salle à manger.

« - Faire quoi mon fils, demanda sa mère tout sourire.

Il la fusilla des yeux, et marmonna un vague « rien » en s'asseyant. Pour sa part, Mandy resta muette tout le repas, ce qui n'était pas son genre, se contentant de manger, puis quitta la table dès que son assiette fut vide. Shane remonta peu après elle. Ils firent leurs bagages et il prit sa sœur contre lui.

« - Courage ma belle. Tu viens vendredi dès la fin de tes cours d'accord ?

« - Faudra que je passe à la maison, prendre des fringues je te signale.

« - Comme tu veux, mais tu te pointes dans la soirée. Prétexte n'importe quoi mais tu viens.

Elle accepta en souriant, retourna dans sa chambre. Resté seul sur son lit, puisque son avion ne décollait qu'à vingt deux heures et que son chauffeur ne venait que dans une petite demi-heure, il écouta le silence. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir, même si c'était pour son bien. Quand enfin John klaxonna, il se leva, prit son sac et descendit. Arrivé sur le perron, il ferma la porte et vérifia que tout étaient bien en ordre.

« - Un problème monsieur ?

« - Oui, je culpabilise John. Ce sentiment est atroce, dit-il mélancolique.

« - Pour quelle raison, si je peux me permettre.

« - Je suis obligé de mentir à Mitchie, pour éviter qu'elle soit malheureuse, parce que mes parents ne l'aiment pas.

Le chauffeur acquiesça en grimaçant, et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme qu'il trouvait agréable. C'était, à ces yeux, une chic fille, et il ne comprenait pas les parents du garçon. Ça lui fit de la peine, sachant ce que Shane ressentait pour elle. Le long du trajet, il lui conseilla de ne pas changer d'attitude sinon elle aurait vite la puce à l'oreille.

« - Les femmes ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose, sourit John.

Shane le remercia pour son aide. « Crétin, tu aurais pu te renseigner avant de te lancer dans une parodie de mensonge, se sermonna-t-il. Voilà où ça te mène maintenant. » Ils attendirent l'avion en silence, puis il y monta sitôt qu'il le put. Juste avant de décoller, il envoya un message à sa copine, le premier qu'il pensait depuis le début de la journée, puis éteignit son portable sous le regard vigilant de l'hôtesse.

Une heure plus tard, il sourit en voyant que ses deux amis étaient venus le chercher. Le trajet dans la voiture fut joyeux, puisque Shane, ayant passé le week-end dans la ville de Mitchie avec sa famille avait vu les filles qui les faisaient craquer et s'en amusa à leur dépend. Jason finit par en avoir marre, et lui lança une boulette de papier qu'il venait de froisser.

« - Ok. Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre. Kim était comme d'habitude, fidèle à elle-même, ne parlant que de toi. Et Mandy, ma chère sœur, parfaite. Elle a agi parfaitement, me soutenant au maximum. En un mot, vous pouvez être fière d'elle… En plus, elles étaient toutes mignonnes, et ma sœur arrive vendredi en toute logique. Kim et Mitchie samedi, et ce n'est pas plus mal, soupira-t-il.

« - Un problème entre vous, s'enquit Nate.

« - Plutôt deux, mais je vous en parlerais à la maison. D'ailleurs, avant de vous en parler, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas en parler devant Kim et Mitchie. Mandy est au courant, forcément, mais c'est la seule et je veux que ça reste ainsi.

Ils se regardèrent perdu, puis fixèrent leur ami, intrigués. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des cachotteries, surtout à sa copine. Aussi le problème devait être très grave pour qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle soit au courant.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il monta défaire rapidement son sac, puis les rejoignit au salon. Comme ils avaient prêté serment, il soupira :

« - Bon vous êtes au courant, que j'ai proposé à Mitchie de rencontrer mes parents ?

« - Oui, mais selon Kim, elle a stressé comme une malade toute la semaine, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne l'aiment pas.

« - Exact, soupira le jeune homme. Sauf que je sors avec une fille tellement sensationnelle, qu'elle a cerné mes parents à distance.

« - Comment ça, sourit Nate avant de grimacer, attends ne me dis pas qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas ?

« - Dans le mille Emile, fit-il en le désignant du doigt comme un vainqueur de concours. Et encore le terme est faible. Ils ont été atroces ! Durant le temps qu'elle était là, ils lui ont posé un tas de questions de plus en plus privés. Genre jusqu'où on avait été ? Ils auraient pus s'abstenir franchement. Et quand je suis revenu… Ma pauvre petite chérie, s'en ait pris plein la figure. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Elle angoissait tellement que je lui ai assuré qu'ils avaient appréciés la rencontre. Pire encore, qu'ils l'appréciaient… Mais je pouvais pas lui dire qu'ils pensent que ce n'était qu'une intrigante, qui veut juste se faire connaître et qu'ils me conseillent de la quitter pour me mettre avec Sam. Non mais Sam, quoi ! Cette espèce de folle qui pense qu'à ses fringues, s'emporta-t-il. Non… Et puis quitter Mitchie est inconcevable de toute façon. Je l'aime, c'est tout bête, mais c'est vrai. Elle m'a remis en place et n'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Pourquoi je quitterais une perle ? Je n'ai pas envie que ces grains de sable se collent à moi… Non, c'est exclu, je ne peux pas la quitter ! Toute façon même si je le pouvais, je ne le voudrais pas. Elle me rend trop heureux et tout le monde l'adore. Sauf bien sûr, mes parents ! Quelle bande d'idiot ! Enfin à ce niveau, c'est qu'un duo d'idiot vu qu'ils ne sont que deux, mais quand même.

Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour ne pas avoir organisé ce dîner ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Surtout que, du coup, je ne lui ai même pas dit ce que je devais lui dire…

Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent en se retenant de rire. Il parlait tout seul, réfléchissant à voix haute, sans même s'en apercevoir, ce qui rendait la scène comique. Seulement, ils comprirent qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac, aussi ne l'interrompirent pas.

« - Non, parce que franchement, si je lui avais dit que je comptais lui demander d'être ma femme d'ici deux ans, elle aurait cru que je faisais ça juste pour me faire pardonner de l'attitude atroce de mes parents. Ce qui est faux, bien sûr ! Je me moque de leur avis. J'aime mon petit lutin et si elle veut bien de moi, j'irais demander sa main à son père, comme on dit, d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine… Et si mes parents ne l'aiment toujours pas, et bien ça nous économisera l'envoi d'un faire-part !

« - Tu comptes lui demander dans deux ans qu'elle soit ta femme, l'interrompit Nate.

« - Hein ? Euh ouais, comment tu le sais ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Enfin si j'ai lâché la bombe hier soir à mes parents, mais c'est tout.

« - Tu parles tout seul mec depuis cinq bonnes minutes, se moqua Jason.

Shane hocha simplement la tête et soupira.

« - Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

« - Deux solutions se présentent : Ou tu écoutes la voix de la raison et tu dis à Mitchie que tes parents ne l'aiment pas mais que tu te moques de leur opinion, proposa Nate, ou alors, tu continues de lui mentir en priant que ça ne revienne pas à ses oreilles. Auquel cas, je te soutiendrais au mieux et comme ma copine est au courant, je ne lui mens pas.

« - Ouais. Et moi n'ayant aucune copine, je ne mens à personne, mais je n'en parlerais pas à Kim, promis.

« - Merci les mecs. Vous êtes géniaux ! Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le moyen de les faire changer d'avis…

Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. La tâche allait être herculéenne. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, le fait que ses parents ne l'aiment pas, le blessait. Seulement, il avait été tellement certain que ses parents allaient l'aimer. A aucun moment, il n'avait douté de ce point. Elle charmait tout le monde sans même s'en apercevoir, alors pourquoi en avait-il été autrement cette fois-ci ? « A moins qu'ils aient décidé dès le départ de ne pas l'aimer, sinon c'est impossible ! Elle a été tellement… Tellement elle, hier. Ils ne pouvaient que tomber sous le charme de cette douceur qui transpirait dans chacun de ses gestes, de sa bonté, de ses sourires et de la musique de son rire. De toute façon, ils changeront d'avis. Elle est tellement géniale, qu'ils reviendront sur leur décision, rapidement, songea-t-il. » Soupirant, il réprima un bâillement, puis prévint les deux autres qu'il montait se coucher, la journée avait été éreintante pour lui. Il se changea, puis se coucha, en songeant au week-end, et s'endormit rapidement, alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée, la discussion allait bon train.

« - Je comprends pas ce qu'ils reprochent à Mitchie, soupira Nate. C'est une fille géniale et parfaite pour lui. Enfin, sauf si on croit ce qui a été publiée sur elle, dans la presse. Mais bon, quand on voit la déclaration qu'elle y a faite, aucun doute.

« - C'est peut-être là, le problème ! Les parents de Shane surveillent de très près sa carrière, tu te souviens ? Dans les premiers temps, on les avait tout le temps sur le dos. Ils ont peut-être cru les conneries des journalistes. En presque un an, tu penses, ça a du s'imprimer en gros caractère dans leur tête.

« - T'as sûrement raison, mais maintenant comment on fait, pour leur faire comprendre que Mitchie n'est pas cette espèce de folle nymphomane, accro à ses études et solitaire, reprit son ami en se souvenant des premiers articles.

« - Moi, je propose qu'on ne fasse rien. Après tout, plus on essaiera de leur faire croire le contraire, plus ils croiront les magasines. Laissons l'affaire se tasser, et à la prochaine rencontre, ça ira mieux.

« - Toi, tu les connais pas ! Ils sont du genre têtus, mais plus que Shane. Ton idée passerait avec tes parents ou les miens, mais pas les siens. Tu sais que Shane a du sang bleu dans les veines du coté de sa mère ?

« - Non, j'ignorais qu'on vivait avec un prince en exil.

« - La ferme, rit-il. Bref, sa mère descendant de la famille royale de je ne sais plus quel roi français… Disons qu'elle aime respecter les convenances. Ce qui inclut marier ses enfants à des gens du même milieu qu'eux. Ce qui ne pose, pour le moment, aucun problème à Mandy, puisqu'ils cautionnent notre relation, mais Mitchie… Elle va poser problème. Tout ça parce qu'elle fait partie du milieu ouvrier, ou je ne sais pas quelle ânerie. Résultat, malgré ses très bonnes manières, et son éducation, plus que respectueuse, ça ne passera pas tout seul. Va falloir faire du forcing… Beaucoup de forcing, soupira-t-il.

« - A moins que demain, elle devienne une chanteuse super connue, et talentueuse, ce dont je ne doute pas. On pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

« - Mauvaise idée ! T'as pas entendu Shane ? Ils pensent qu'elle est avec lui, juste pour le piston. On ne peut rien faire. Et c'est ce dernier point qui mine notre prince en exil, plus que le reste.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur, adoptant ce nouveau surnom. Ils passèrent donc une grande partie de la soirée à faire des hypothèses, cherchant un moyen pour faire comprendre à Isabelle et Philip Gray que même si Mitchie ne faisait pas parti de leur milieu, il n'en restait pas moins, qu'elle était exactement ce qu'il fallait à leur fils. Vers minuit, Nate abandonna, et Jason suivit peu après. Montant se coucher, ils pensèrent chacun à la fille qu'ils aimaient. Alors qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait cacher ce point à Kim, son ami pensait à la situation que devait vivre Mandy. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours été très proche de sa famille, mais cet évènement devait avoir distendu les liens. « Je l'appellerais demain, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle ne va pas les égorger, sourit-il. »

* * *

Cependant à Gordonville, l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure. Kim et Mitchie avaient aussi le moral dans les chaussettes. En effet, Sierra venait de leur annoncer une nouvelle qui les déprimait profondément. Bien sûr, elles étaient ravies pour leur amie qui réalisait son rêve, mais elles auraient préférées qu'elle le réalise sur le sol américain. Ce qui n'était pas compatible puisqu'elle voulait vivre en Chine. Elles étaient assises dans une brasserie qu'elles appréciaient, quand Sierra leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle venait d'être acceptée dans une faculté qui lui permettait de vivre six mois dans le pays, afin d'en connaître les coutumes.

« - Alors, on ne va pas te voir pendant six mois d'affilés ou tu vas alterner un mois ici, l'autre à l'autre bout du monde, s'enquit Kim.

« - Non, ça reviendrait trop cher de faire comme ça ! Je passe les quatre premiers mois ici, afin qu'on revoie nos bases et tout, et après je m'envole pour là-bas. Mais pleurez pas, je vous oublierais pas. On s'écrira un tas de mail, vous me raconterez vos histoires de cœur, avec vos chanteurs, et je vous parlerais de ma vie, on se téléphonera, et puis, je reviendrais en juillet, en toute logique.

« - Ouais mais, sans toi, ça sera plus pareil, soupira Mitchie. T'es ma meilleure amie depuis le primaire Sierra. Tu dois même mieux me connaître que moi. Et puis, quand tu seras plus là, c'est qui, qui va me rappeler de lire de la vraie littérature, et corriger mes fautes quand j'en ferais ? J'adore Kim, mais elle en fait autant que moi dans ce domaine.

La brunette, se mordit la joue pour ne pas pleurer devant son amie, qui la rassura. Certes elle partait, mais ce n'était pas un allé simple. De toute façon, elle devrait terminer ses études en Amérique avant de s'envoler définitivement pour la Chine.

« - Et tu pars quand, demanda son amie de toujours.

« - Et bien, je pars pour New York demain, fit-elle doucement.

« - Et on te reverra pas avant juillet, s'exclama Kim. T'abuse ! T'aurais pu le dire avant, on aurait organisé un truc dément ! Une sorte de fête de dingue, et on aurait invitée Jodie juste pour la couvrir de trucs dégoûtant avant de la mettre à la porte, dit-elle avant de rire.

Elles la regardèrent quelques secondes, afin de visualiser la scène puis explosèrent de rire. Ce fou rire leur fit du bien même s'il y avait un arrière goût de séparation. Elles en parlèrent durant une heure, puis Sierra dut rentrer chez elle, pour pouvoir terminer ses bagages. Ses deux amies lui proposèrent de l'aider et elles payèrent leur consommation avant de partir toutes les trois chez la jeune femme.

Elles y passèrent la soirée, se remémorant des souvenirs, à la vue d'une photo, ou d'un vêtement, puis vers vingt et une heure, Mitchie partit, le cœur gros. Elle embrassa son amie, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain, puis rentra chez elle.

Quand elle arriva, des larmes pleins les yeux, elle salua sa mère de loin, puisque celle-ci était au téléphone. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, Connie la prévint que l'appel était pour elle. Revenant sur ses pas, elle entra dans le salon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« - Rien, rien. C'est qui ?

« - A ton avis ? Qui peut bien appeler tous les soirs, ces derniers temps, juste pour entendre la voix de sa copine ?

Souriant, elle prit le combiné en s'asseyant sur le canapé, et salua le jeune homme.

« - Salut ma belle. Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air toute triste.

« - Je… Non, ça va. Je viens d'apprendre un truc qui me mine un peu le moral. Et toi, ça va ? Je te manque j'espère ?

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'appelle, l'interrogea-t-il en souriant. Mais sinon ça va. Avec les mecs, on grimace un peu, en voyant tout ce qu'on a à faire. Notamment une tournée de fin d'été, on va dire. Ce qui fait qu'après ce week-end, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te revoir.

« - T'en as d'autre des mauvaises nouvelles, soupira-t-elle. Non parce ça semble être la journée.

Il y eut un petit silence, et elle s'inquiéta.

« - Quoi ? Tu comptes me quitter ? Jason s'est trouvé une fille ? Tu t'es marié cette semaine ?

« - Si je te dis que je t'aime, ça compte comme une mauvaise nouvelle ? Non, parce que je n'avais que celle-là à te dire.

Elle rit, et le prévint qu'il venait d'échapper à une claque. Afin d'avoir la conscience tranquille, elle lui demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait avec leurs parents, et il soupira. Il lui raconta qu'ils avaient pas mal parlé de sa carrière et qu'ils avaient fait un barbecue, chose qu'elle eut du mal à imaginer. Elle trouvait ses parents bien trop bourgeois pour s'amuser à griller des saucisses sur un grill, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle fixa le combiné quelques secondes, puis soupira. « Il y a quelque chose de louche, je le sens. Je verrais bien ce week-end, toute manière… S'il m'a menti, il se trahira. Ouais, sauf s'il est aussi talentueux que moi. Toute manière, avec toutes les couleuvres que je lui ai fait avaler je ne vais pas lui en vouloir. En admettant qu'il me mente, j'entends, pensa-t-elle. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand la porte d'entrée se ferma. Elle salua son père et fila dans sa chambre. Le fait d'avoir aidé son amie à faire ses bagages l'avait passablement fatiguée et, malgré l'appel de son copain, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier que bientôt, elle ne verrait plus que Kim. Elle se coucha rapidement, espérant s'endormir afin d'oublier cette journée. Malheureusement, le sommeil eut du mal à venir, et elle en vint à repenser à l'appel, et au dîner du samedi. « Non, c'est impossible qu'ils aient fait un barbecue ! J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait, mais le barbecue non, songea-t-elle. C'est comme imaginer le Président faire un concours de claquette ! Impossible ! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien fait de spécial. Ouais, c'est peut-être ça. Ils ont passé la journée comme une famille normale, et il n'ose pas me le dire. » Elle finit par s'endormir sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise d'avoir du courrier. Reconnaissant l'écriture de Sierra, elle ouvrit la lettre.

_Salut Mitchie,_

_Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas fan des au revoir. Tu dois me connaître maintenant ! Hier, à Kim et toi, je vous ai mentie. Mon avion décolle dans la soirée. Mais tu avais l'air tellement triste que je n'ai pas voulue te voir pleurer quand je monterais. Si ça peut te consoler, je ne compte pas prévenir Kim non plus. Je vous adore toutes les deux, mais je préfère vous emmener avec moi, quand vous riez, que quand vous pleurez. Ça rend les choses plus agréables. Néanmoins, vous allez toutes les deux énormément me manquer. Je vous envoie un mail dès que j'arrive, et un autre dès que j'aurais un truc à vous dire, même n'importe quoi… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, et qu'on gardera contact. Je t'adore ma petite amoureuse._

_Sierra !_

Soupirant, elle reposa la lettre et observa le calendrier. Nous n'étions que jeudi, et elle se surprit à prier que les deux jours passent rapidement. Shane lui manquait toujours mais avec le nombre de mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle avait eue, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se blottir dans ses bras.

* * *

« - Non, tu n'iras pas ce week-end !

« - Mais enfin maman, comment je fais ? Shane m'attend, et puis, j'ai promis à Nate qu'on se verrait. Ils vont partir en tournée pendant deux mois et je ne pourrai peut-être pas les voir. Je peux quand même y aller ? Et puis toute façon, j'irais quand même.

Sur ces mots, Mandy s'enferma dans sa chambre et poussa le verrou. Elle mit sa musique, et commença à faire son sac. Nous étions jeudi soir, et elle pria pour que son idée fonctionne. Repliant les vêtements qu'elle voulait emmener, elle les rangea proprement dans son sac de cours, mit ses livres par-dessus, et le ferma. Elle refit de même avec son sac de vêtement de sport, puis se promit de ne pas oublier sa brosse à dent, le lendemain, puis se coucha. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Baxley, en Géorgie, ville où ils habitaient la plupart du temps, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de batailler, afin qu'ils changent d'avis sur Mitchie, mais sans succès. Elle se coucha, priant pour que sa journée passe rapidement.

Quand son réveil sonna, elle émergea avec difficulté de son lit. Elle partit prendre sa douche, puis descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Ses parents n'étant pas encore levés, elle leur écrivit un mot, les prévenant qu'elle allait en cours et qu'elle serait de retour à dix-sept heures. Elle prit ensuite ses sacs et sortit. Montant dans le car scolaire, elle salua ses amis et ils discutèrent du cours de math, que personne ne comprenait. Ils firent donc des suppositions sur les aptitudes de leur professeur et elle sourit en songeant qu'elle avait Mitchie pour l'aider au besoin. Le bus les déposa et elle fila à son casier y déposer ses cours, ne gardant que ses maths, puisque juste après, elle avait une heure de volley. Son amie remarqua les vêtements dans son sac et lui en demanda les raisons. Mandy lui expliqua que ses parents refusaient qu'elle aille voir son copain et elle avait donc décidé de se passer de leur approbation.

La journée passa lentement et à chaque fin de cours, elle s'attendait à ce que sa mère vienne la chercher. Seulement, elle quitta le cours de français, sans problème et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Vérifiant qu'elle avait ses papiers, elle monta dans le bus, direction l'aéroport. Elle finissait à quinze heures normalement, mais comme elle leur avait expliquée, elle comptait réviser avec ses amies à la bibliothèque durant deux heures, avant de rentrer. Elle sourit en songeant que ses parents risquaient de la surveiller après ça, mais s'en moqua. Seul le manque des bras de son copain lui importait. Rapidement, elle arriva devant l'aéroport et se dirigea à l'accueil afin d'acheter son billet. Dix longues minutes passèrent avant que ce ne soit son tour.

« - Bonjour, sourit-elle. Un allé retour pour Miami, s'il vous plait.

« - La durée de votre séjour ?

« - Je reviens dimanche, grimaça-t-elle.

L'hôtesse lui sourit et lui donna le prix à payer. Elle lui tendit sa carte et le paiement s'effectua sans problème. Prenant son billet, elle partit avec le sourire. Son avion ne décollait que dans une demi-heure, aussi commença-t-elle ses devoirs. L'anglais ne lui posa aucun problème pas plus que le français qu'elle étudiait sur ordre de sa mère.

« - Les passagers du vol trois cent quarante sept à destination de Miami sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro quatre, annonça une voix.

Rangeant ses affaires, elle rejoignit la zone d'embarquement, et valida son billet. Elle entra dans l'avion et s'assit à sa place, avant de sortir le livre qu'ils étudiaient en cours et se plongea dans la pièce de théâtre sans grand enthousiasme. Elle était fan de Shakespeare mais préféré largement Le songe d'une nuit d'été à Hamlet. Elle lut le chapitre deux fois, puis nota ce qu'elle avait retenu, afin de commencer ses devoirs dès son arrivée.

Deux heures plus tard, l'avion perdit de l'altitude, et elle rangea ses affaires, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Dès qu'il fut à l'arrêt, elle se leva, et descendit de l'appareil. Enfin elle allait le revoir…

* * *

* : Le mole poblano est le plat national mexicain il s'agit de viande de dinde nappée d'une sauce aux piments, épices et noix, avec un peu de chocolat amer. C'est une spécialité de la région de Oaxaca.

Et voilà. Encore un autre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Allez, au moins un petit peu ?

Avant de vous quitter, je voulais juste vous souhaiter un très joyeux Noël (en avance, ça va de soit). J'espère que le père Noël va vous gâter !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord (une nouvelle fois) **JOYEUX NOËL !** Ensuite, il est tout beau, il est tout neuf, il est sans faute, et il arrive à l'heure, sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre. Un merci vraiment énorme à **chris87**, **Jade72** (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Aurelie** (Alors comme ça, t'es pas surprise que Mandy désobéisse ? Etrangement, je ne suis pas surprise mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Lady** **Hope** (Oui mais toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire ! Reste à savoir si celle-ci est bonne ou non à dire. mdr Bisous), **Sarah** (D'accord, laisse-moi le temps de remettre la patte sur mes feutres et on commence les banderoles de notre fan club. Enfin ce chapitre devrait te rassurer sur l'avenir de leur couple. Bon ceci dit, c'est vrai que Shane est insultant de la croire assez naïve pour ne pas avoir ressentie le… Ressentiment de ses parents mais bon mdr T'as pas tord. La véritable amitié survit à tout. Bisous), **Frediie** (Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, ouais Mandy ne devrait pas s'enfuir mais certaines circonstances de la vie font que… Et puis on peut pas être tout le temps parfait non ? ) Bisous) et **MMC**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**PS **: Merci à **Jade27** et à **Sarah** pour leurs reviews sur mon OS. Pour vous remercier, je vous dédie le chapitre.

**Chap 04**

A peine fut-elle arrivée devant la villa, que Mandy sortit sans omettre de payer le chauffeur. Elle déchargea son sac, puis entra dans le jardin, avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Jason lui ouvrit et sourcilla.

« - Depuis quand tu frappes ?

« - Trente secondes. Tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de la porte tout le week-end ? Ou j'ai le droit d'entrer ?

Il sourit puis s'effaça. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, elle soupira et appela son frère. Nate arriva la prévenant qu'il était sous la douche, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il s'enquit ensuite de ses nouvelles, et elle grimaça.

« - Je vais plutôt monter mes sacs, et quand Shane sera propre, je vous raconterais.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et ne redescendit qu'avec ses cours. S'asseyant dans le salon, elle se replongea dans Shakespeare et répondit aux diverses questions du polycopié. Son frère descendit vingt minutes plus tard et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle lâcha donc ses cours, et le fixa méchamment.

« - Plus jamais… Tu me laisses seule avec _eux_ ! Ils sont horribles ! A tel point, que j'ai du fuguer, pour venir ici, je ne sais pas si t'imagines ? Sous prétexte que j'aime Mitchie, je n'ai plus le droit de voir mon copain. Mais c'est insensé ! Du coup, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais légalement revenir.

« - C'est comment là-bas, s'enquit-il.

« - Bah, prions pour que quand on dit du mal d'une personne, elle n'a pas les oreilles qui sifflent, parce que sinon Mitchie doit croire qu'elle vit près d'une gare. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés une seconde. Ils ont même ressortis tous les articles, et font des regroupements d'infos, de ce qui leur paraît le plus probable. J'hallucine ! C'est du pur délire… J'ai eu beau leur dire dans toutes les langues ce que je pense, ça n'a servi à rien.

Shane soupira, alors que Nate la prit dans ses bras, lui assurant qu'elle allait passer le week-end ici, et qu'elle repartirait gonflée à bloc. Au même moment le téléphone sonna, et elle se tendit instantanément. Jason décrocha et parla quelques instants avant de tendre le combiné à Shane. Soupirant, il le prit et rassura ses parents. Mandy venait d'arriver chez lui, et y passerait le week-end. Il leur promit même qu'elle serait de retour pour aller en cours, ses devoirs de faits, puis raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Le tout sans un seul sourire, ce qui était rare. La soirée fut calme, chacun cherchant un moyen de faire plier les parents, puis ils allèrent finalement se coucher, en songeant que les deux filles arrivaient le lendemain. Ils rangèrent donc tout leur plan de bataille, dans la seule chambre où ils étaient sûrs qu'elles n'iraient pas, puis chacun s'endormit.

Shane se leva vers dix heures le lendemain. Il sourit en songeant que la nuit prochaine, sa copine serait près de lui. Se préparant rapidement, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis alla au jardin prendre un peu le soleil. Il n'était pas tard, mais l'astre lumineux était déjà haut. Sa sœur vint le rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard, rapidement suivi des deux autres, et lorsqu'à treize heures, on sonna à la porte, il sourit. Sortant de l'eau, dans laquelle, Jason venait de le jeter, il alla ouvrir pour faire face aux filles. Se moquant de lui, Kim entra imitée par Mitchie, qui le regarda étrangement durant deux minutes, avant de secouer la tête. Il l'embrassa légèrement, puis ils montèrent. Elle pour poser son sac et lui pour se changer. Il lui demanda si sa semaine s'était bien passée et elle soupira tristement.

« - Pas vraiment. Sierra est partie pour New York, et on ne la revoit pas avant Noël. Et encore ce n'est pas sûr, puisqu'elle s'envole pour la Chine. Du coup, j'avoue avoir légèrement déprimée… Et toi ?

« - Chargé. On a terminé de préparer la tournée qui débute lundi, dit-il en enlevant son tee-shirt.

La jeune femme s'assit alors sur le lit, et lui demanda s'il n'avait rien à lui dire. Cette question le désarçonna et il s'arrêta. La regardant, il lui demanda de quoi elle voulait parler, alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

« - Je ne sais pas… Comme par exemple que tu m'as menti ? J'ai essayé d'imaginer tes parents faire un barbecue, expliqua-t-elle, et franchement, je n'y arrive pas ! Ce n'est simplement pas leur genre. Donc, je me dis que tu m'as peut-être dis ça, pour ne pas m'avouer que tu as passé ton dimanche à parler avec eux, ou à jouer de la musique. Ce que ferait n'importe quel adolescent en somme.

« - Tu m'as percé à jour, sourit-il. Mais je me suis dit que si je te disais ça, tu risquerais de me demander pourquoi je ne t'avais pas proposé de me rejoindre.

« - Oh non, t'inquiète ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire face à tes parents pour le moment. Leur curiosité, j'avoue, m'a rendu mal à l'aise. Au contraire, ça m'a évité de te mentir en décrétant que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévue et tout… Euh au fait, tu comptes garder ton pantalon trempé, encore longtemps, ajouta-t-elle taquine tout en se rapprochant de lui. Ou alors il te faut mon aide peut être ?

« - Peut-être, sourit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Lorsqu'elle fut contre lui, elle l'embrassa doucement passant ses mains sur sa peau. Habituellement, celle-ci était chaude, mais pour une fois, elle semblait froide, ce qui le fit sourire. Lentement, elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son torse, dessinant de temps à autre des cercles, puis finit par détacher le bouton du vêtement. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, qu'il quitta pour dessiner sa mâchoire, avant d'attaquer son cou. D'une main, il dégagea ses cheveux sur son autre épaule, et elle pencha la tête lui laissant une plus grande marge de manœuvre, alors qu'elle faisait glisser la fermeture en métal.

« - Naturellement, vous vous bécotez déjà ? Alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour, soupira Mandy. Bon je repasserais, plus tard.

Sur ces mots, elle descendit et il soupira. Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de les rejoindre, il nota qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché, puisqu'elle tenait encore les pans de son jeans dans ses mains.

« - Désolée, mais hors de question que je te laisse te balader dans un vêtement mouillé. Tu vas être malade après. Et vos fans vont t'en vouloir.

« - Peut-être mais si je suis malade, je serais obligé de rester ici, et tu pourras jouer les infirmières ?

« - Sauf si tu es contagieux, argua-t-elle avant d'embrasser son épaule.

Doucement, elle remonta jusqu'à la base de son cou, avant de taquiner ses clavicules, alors qu'elle faisait glisser le vêtement humide jusqu'au sol. Elle sourit en songeant qu'avant elle aurait sûrement rougit de le voir juste en sous-vêtement, mais à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Bien qu'elle restait légèrement gênée mais très peu. Ses mains caressèrent ses bras, puis elle remonta l'embrasser doucement. Quand elle s'écarta, à cause du manque d'air, il murmura :

« - C'est vrai que dans cette tenue, je tomberais moins malade.

Elle rit, et s'écarta de lui afin qu'il s'habille. Elle le prévint qu'il la trouverait dans le jardin puis descendit, en souriant. Elle arriva sur la terrasse et embrassa les garçon puis la jeune fille, leur demandant comment ils allaient.

« - Très bien et toi ma chère ? Les bras de mon frère sont toujours agréables ?

« - C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais employé mais si tu veux avoir une vague idée ma chère, pense à ce que tu ressens quand tu es dans ceux de Nate.

« - Je vois, _approximativement_, pourquoi t'es toujours contre lui, fit la jeune femme en riant. J'ai cependant le malheur de te dire que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Notre prof de math est un crétin à côté de ses pompes et je ne comprends rien ! Et comme Kim a lâché l'info comme quoi, t'es super bonne avec des chiffres, je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas que ta future belle-sœur redouble sa dernière année ?

« - Amène tes affaires, soupira-t-elle en souriant.

S'éloignant au maximum de la piscine et de Jason, elles se mirent au travail et bossèrent durant deux heures, avant que Mandy ne soupire de joie d'avoir enfin terminé et comprit ce point. Riant, elle lui demanda ensuite si elle avait étudié Hamlet, et Mitchie se mit à rire.

« - J'ai passé mon exam dessus, mais j'ai étudié MacBeth, désolée.

Cependant, elle l'aida tout de même à terminer ses devoirs, tout en surveillant son copain, qui semblait bronzer. A un moment, il dut sentir son regard puisqu'il baissa ses lunettes et la fixa avant de lui faire signe de venir. Pour toute réponse, elle désigna sa sœur, puis reprit le fil du livre de la jeune fille. Si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas se lever, ni même passer derrière elle. Aussi, elle sursauta lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur sa taille.

« - Dégage Shane, tu déconcentres ma prof ! Et j'ai encore besoin d'elle, pendant dix minutes. Après, je n'aurais que le français à réviser, donc ça ira. Tu pourras lui faire tout plein de papouilles, sans que je dérange.

« - Non, soupira la jeune femme, y'aura toujours Nate, Jason ou Kim ! A croire que vous vous donnez le mot.

Pour toute réponse, Mandy lui sourit sournoisement puis se reconcentra sur son devoir. Quand elle l'eut terminé, Mitchie s'éclipsa et rejoignit son copain qui avait repris place sur son transat. Ils paressèrent les deux heures suivantes, allongés l'un contre l'autre, les doigts de son copain frôlant sa taille machinalement. Elle se leva finalement, l'heure de manger arrivant à grand pas et Mitchie avait envie de cuisiner. S'éclipsant dans le cœur de la maison, elle se lava les mains, puis inspecta ce qu'il y avait dans les placards. Sortant de quoi faire un hachis parmentier, elle commença à tout préparer, fredonnant une composition qu'elle venait de finir, et qui lui plaisait vraiment. Seulement rapidement, Shane la rejoignit, sous prétexte de l'aider. Dès que le plat fut dans le four, il l'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'elle se sentit plaquée contre le frigidaire. Elle sourit en sentant ses mains la coller à lui, avant de passer sur sa tunique et sa respiration se saccada automatiquement, lorsqu'elles atteignirent sa poitrine. S'écartant de sa bouche, il traça le chemin de ses lèvres à son oreille et chuchota :

« - Le temps que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose à te rendre, tu crois pas ?

« - En effet, même si j'avoue qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment manqué.

« - Moi, il m'a pas quitté.

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa étonnée. Il arqua un sourcil et repartit à la conquête de sa peau. Il embrassa son cou, et retrouva rapidement la zone la plus sensible qu'il taquina. Fermant les yeux paresseusement, elle passa sa main dans la nuque du garçon l'encourageant à continuer. Des pas se firent entendre mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucièrent, préférant se concentrer sur l'autre. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous ses mains.

« - Vous interrompez pas pour moi, je fais que passer, s'amusa Kim en fouillant dans un placard.

« - T'inquiète, on n'a pas prévu de s'arrêter parce que t'es là, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque entre deux baisers.

Elle acquiesça, puis claqua une porte, avant d'en ouvrir une autre, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Soupirant, Shane s'éloigna de sa copine, et se tourna vers l'importune.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

« - Euh… En fait, je cherche un paquet de gâteau. Un truc à la framboise selon Mandy.

Il souffla, ouvrit un placard, et le lui tendit. Elle le prit et le remercia avant de partir rapidement. Se tournant vers sa copine, il lui demanda où ils en étaient, et elle rit avant de l'embrasser doucement. Malheureusement, le four se mit à sonner, les empêchant de perdre pied et il grogna. Riant doucement, elle lui proposa de reprendre plus tard, et il acquiesça songeant que de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils dressèrent ensuite la table, et pendant qu'il appelait tout le monde, elle amena le repas. Ils mangèrent en parlant de sujets légers, et Mitchie dut faire preuve de self contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur son copain. Puisque durant tout le temps qu'ils furent assis, il ne cessa de lui caresser la cuisse en remontant sur sa taille, dessinant des cercles sur sa hanche, si bien qu'elle eut vite les joues rouges, ce qui intrigua son amie. Alors qu'elle posait la question, Shane se leva. Sa copine le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'étage. Revenant à la conversation, elle la dévia afin qu'ils oublient la rougeur de ses joues.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Nate. Le remerciant, ils mirent la vaisselle dans la machine, nettoyèrent la table, et tandis qu'il allait au salon, elle monta voir ce que faisait son copain. Frappant à la porte, il lui signala que c'était ouvert.

« - Je me demande pourquoi tu frappes, puisque tu dors ici, presqu'aussi souvent que moi, dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau.

« - Peut-être pour éviter par exemple que tu sois nu devant Kim. Si elle passait, j'entends.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis ferma les volets sans prendre la peine de répondre.

« - Hey ! Nous faites pas de bébé, là-haut, cria Mandy.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Tu ferais une parfaite tata gâteau, répondit-il au tac o tac.

« - Elle a raison, soupira Mitchie en poussant le verrou. Si jamais on fait un bébé, tes parents vont me haïr.

« - Je me moque complètement de leur avis, murmura-t-il en la rejoignant malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

« - Et l'opinion de mes parents, tu t'en moques aussi ?

« - Pourquoi, tu crois qu'ils m'en voudraient ?

« - Sachant qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'aboutissement de notre relation ? C'est certain.

« - On va se protéger, dans ce cas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sursauta en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur sa taille, et elle frémit.

« - Alors, qu'en penses-tu, on se protège ? Ou on retourne au jardin discuter chiffons ?

« - On… Se… Protège, soupira-t-elle en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son copain.

Il acquiesça contre ses lèvres, et commença à la faire reculer, tout en caressant son corps par-dessus ses vêtements. Seulement, ils s'orientèrent mal, et elle se prit le pied du lit dans le genou. Grimaçant de douleur, elle massa l'articulation, alors qu'il s'excusait. Lui intimant de ne pas bouger, il alluma la lampe de chevet, et revint près d'elle. Il l'assit sur le lit, et frotta la zone douloureuse.

« - T'inquiète, ça va aller ! Je vais juste avoir un super bleu demain, dit-elle en le voyant aussi prévenant.

« - Pas question ! Quitte à ce que je masse ton genou toute la nuit.

« - Et mon feu d'artifice alors, dit-elle en boudant.

Alors qu'il observait son genou, il releva les yeux et la fixa, avec un léger sourire. S'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« - On verra ça une prochaine fois.

Elle fit la grimace et proposa d'aller se changer. Il sourit et s'attendit à ce qu'elle aille dans la salle d'eau. Seulement, elle s'accroupit au niveau de son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur pour y dénicher son ensemble bleu.

« - Attends, c'est quoi ça, dit-il en désignant la manche du pull qu'il cherchait depuis une semaine.

« - Euh, oups ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Ce n'est pas moi, qui te l'ai pris, promis, je l'ai trouvé dans mon sac en arrivant…

« - Oh je sais comment il est passé de mon sac au tien. La question est de savoir pourquoi tu l'as ramené ?

« - Parce que tu l'adores. Parce que je l'adore aussi. Parce que je me suis dit que tu devais le chercher et que tu aimerais donc le récupérer.

Il acquiesça, et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit détacher le bouton de sa tunique avant de la faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

« - Tu… Tu comptes te changer… Là, balbutia-t-il.

« - Un problème contre les filles en soutien-gorge, rit-elle.

Il la fixa, se demandant ce qu'elle avait puisque habituellement, elle était d'un naturel plus pudique. Souriant, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et le regarda, attendant une réponse. Seulement, elle ne vint pas. A la place, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Gagné par la douceur de son baiser, elle y répondit, et soupira en sentant ses mains passer dans son dos. Elle posa les siennes sur ses épaules et les fit descendre jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt, qu'elle fit remonter lentement, se délectant de sentir leurs peaux entrer en contact. Il dessinait des cercles dans son dos, mais arrêta, le temps de faire tomber le vêtement. Aussitôt, il l'embrassa avant de descendre dans son cou, puis sur son épaule. Elle pencha la tête, lui facilitant l'accès alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts courir sur le torse nu du jeune homme. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses ongles frôler sa peau, et il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à l'attache du sous-vêtement. Il batailla quelques instants, sans réussir à l'enlever. Riant doucement, elle s'écarta de lui, passa sa main dans son dos, et le défit en moins d'une seconde. Il la fusilla gentiment des yeux puis, sans crier gare, la porta en faisant passer une de ses mains sous ses genoux. Elle se retint de crier et il la déposa, avec douceur sur son lit, avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. Comme elle était assise, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il sourit de nouveau contre ses lèvres, et fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses bras, avant de le jeter à travers la pièce, sans plus de cérémonie. Ses mains partirent explorer son cou, descendant sur ses bras, avant de glisser sur son nombril, alors que ses lèvres embrassaient son cou dont il ne pouvait se passer. Doucement, il fit remonter ses mains, dessinant milles arabesques sur la peau de sa copine, rendue brûlante par ses caresses. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ce corps dont il était fou, alors qu'elle dessinait des motifs au hasard dans son dos, en descendant jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans. Du bout des doigts, elle revint frôler son buste, avant de déboutonner lentement le jeans. Seulement, lorsqu'elle le sentit embrasser sa poitrine, elle se cambra oubliant ce qu'elle faisait juste avant, préférant simplement profiter du moment. Elle gémit son prénom, en fermant les yeux, alors qu'il accentuait ses baisers. Ses mains descendirent frôlant son nombril avant de déboutonner doucement le jeans qu'elle portait. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, alors que sa bouche descendait, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau. Quand il fut enlevé, il remonta vers son visage, et souffla sur sa peau, la faisant se cambrer au maximum, tout en soupirant son prénom. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il l'a senti faire descendre à son tour son jeans. Se détachant d'elle, il l'enleva et ce fut à son tour, de le fusiller des yeux. Il revint s'allonger près d'elle, et l'embrassa tout en les faisant passer sous les draps. Ce fut elle qui mit fin à ce nouveau baiser, laissant ses lèvres redécouvrir le corps de son copain. Se plaçant à califourchon sur lui, elle frôla sa peau du bout des doigts, sans exercer de réelles pressions, si bien qu'il eut l'impression fugace que c'était le vent qui le touchait. Seulement, la bouche de la jeune femme se fit alors plus pressante, et il ferma les yeux, savourant ses caresses. Elle descendit tout en douceur, passant sur chacun de ses muscles, avant de se stopper, au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer. Elle remonta alors, le plus lentement possible, le caressant tendrement. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses jambes remonter sur ses genoux, passant doucement sur ses cuisses nues frôlant ses hanches avant de s'arrêter sur sa taille, qu'il effleura doucement. Délicatement, il caressa le bord de son boxer, alors qu'elle embrassait son sternum, et souffla son prénom contre sa peau. Il caressa la dentelle, puis descendit sur ses cuisses afin de faire passer ses doigts sous le tissu. Elle revint embrasser sa gorge, ses mains frôlant ses pectoraux, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage afin de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses caresses devenant plus en plus sensuelles, il sentit l'envie de la faire sienne plus pressante, et commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien, avant de les faire basculer. Reprenant le contrôle, il embrassa son cou, alors que ses mains frôlaient son nombril, et redescendaient doucement jusqu'au bord de son dernier vêtement. Doucement, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, en embrassant sa poitrine. Il descendit jusque sur son nombril, zone qu'il savait érogène chez la jeune femme, et entreprit d'y semer plusieurs baisers papillons, alors que le shorty atteignait ses chevilles. A présent, complètement nue devant son copain, Mitchie ressentie une légère gêne, n'étant pas encore totalement habituée à cette sensation. Il dut le sentir, puisqu'il remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps de femme, et vint l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait. Elle se détendit, sans parvenir cependant à le déshabiller, et il fit lui même tomber au sol, le dernier rempart de tissu. Il reprit ses caresses, sur son ventre, et la jeune femme sentit son bas ventre devenir chaud, alors que ses mains parcouraient le dos de son partenaire. Comme chaque fois, dans ses bras, la passion remplaça rapidement sa timidité naturelle, et elle laissa ses mains s'attarder sur les fesses du jeune homme, avant de remonter doucement en passant sur ses abdos, alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cuisses. A l'aide de son genou, qu'il glissa entre celles de sa copine, il écarta ses jambes, et caressa tendrement l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, qui se cambra. Il releva la tête, observant sa réaction, puisque la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas apprécié. Mais la voir, se mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, le rassura. Il intensifia donc ses caresses sans quitter son visage des yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle l'appela. L'embrassant il lui demanda, ce qu'elle voulait. Ouvrant les yeux, elle le fixa, le regard brillant d'amour et de passion, et chuchota :

« - Toi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il déglutit, avant de l'embrasser. Doucement, il se colla à elle, et la sentit s'arc-bouter de plaisir. Sans cesser ses baisers, il se plaça sur elle, et quand elle fut prête entra doucement en elle. Il commença lentement à bouger en elle, afin qu'elle s'habitue. Il savait qu'il était son premier copain et qu'elle n'avait connue personne avant lui, aussi était-il extrêmement attentif à ses réactions lors de leurs rapports, ne voulant pas l'en dégoûter. Finalement, il la sentit se détendre et accéléra la cadence. Elle finit par régler sa cadence sur celle de son copain, et ouvrit les yeux, pour le regarder. Le plaisir allant crescendo, bientôt, elle ressentit cette sensation d'avoir l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'orgasme la frappa la première, et il la rejoignit peu après. Se retirant, il caressa son visage, et sentit son sourire

« - Pourquoi souris-tu, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« - Parce que je t'aime, mon cher. Juste parce que je t'aime…

Sur ces mots, elle se cala contre lui, avant d'embrasser son torse. Morphée vint ensuite les emporter dans son monde de rêve.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Maintenant le drap contre elle, elle chercha son portable resté dans la poche de son jeans, et finit par le localiser au sol. Doucement, elle se pencha par-dessus son copain, qui dormait du sommeil du juste, et se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone, quand il bougea. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à moitié au sol. Soupirant, elle se redressa et rougit lorsqu'elle sentit son copain, l'aider à retourner dans le lit. Agrippant son jeans, elle en sortit le téléphone tant voulut.

« - Il est quelle heure, marmonna-t-il.

« - Attends, je regarde. Pas loin de sept heures, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Un peu tôt pour faire des galipettes, tu crois pas ?

« - Te moque pas ! Si tu n'avais pas bougé, je ne t'aurais pas réveillé.

Sur ces mots, et afin qu'il ne puisse pas répondre, elle l'embrassa avec douceur, tout en passant une main sur la peau de son copain. Il fut rapidement plus alerte, et caressa son dos, alors qu'elle souriait. S'écartant doucement, elle dit :

« - Bon t'as raison, il est tôt pour faire des câlins, vaut mieux dormir encore un peu.

Sur ces mots, elle se recoucha tranquillement, dos à lui, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« - J'y crois pas, fit-il choqué. Tu me réveilles en me tombant dessus, tu m'embrasses avec douceur, et après tu te recouches dès que j'ai les yeux en face des trous. Ah non mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, dit-il en embrassant son épaule avant de la faire basculer. Surtout que, bien que j'aime ton dos, je préfère largement ton visage.

« - Mais tu viens de dire, qu'il était trop tôt pour des galipettes, donc tout autre sport, aussi agréable soit-il, est strictement prohibé.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, puis soupira avant de l'embrasser.

« - Très bien, pas de sport, mais juste un câlin. Un câlin tout sage, toi contre moi, dit-il boudeur avec ses petits yeux de chien battu.

Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa avant de se blottir contre lui, avec joie. Il passa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui, puis ferma les yeux. Il réussit rapidement à se rendormir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la jeune femme. Vérifiant qu'il dormait bien, elle se leva, et observa son pyjama. « On peut pas dire qu'il ait servi cette fois, songea-t-elle. » Cependant, elle en enfila le short, et sourit en piquant le tee-shirt qu'il avait la veille. Alors qu'elle passait sa tête dans l'encolure, elle inspira l'odeur et sourit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de la chambre, et descendit à la cuisine. Le contact du carrelage froid, la fit frissonner, puis n'y pensant plus, elle se lava les mains avant de commencer le petit déjeuner, pour les six pensionnaires. Dos à la porte, elle commença doucement la préparation, se doutant qu'ils ne se lèveraient pas avant au moins dix heures.

Quand tout fut prêt, elle fit plusieurs allés retours afin de dresser la table, puis soupira en voyant que tout était prêt. Cependant, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, avec douceur, et elle sursauta malgré elle. Sans un mot, il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, puis chuchota :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Tu ne te plais pas contre moi ?

« - Si, mais tu dormais, et t'étais trop beau pour que je te réveille, alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper. Et c'était soit le petit-déj, soit un solo de guitare.

« - Vas pour le petit-déj, mais il n'est que huit heure et demi, à peine ! Personne ne se lèvera avant au moins une heure et demi, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait remonter réchauffer ce grand lit, qui je suis sûr, se languit de ton parfum. A moins que tu aies autre chose de prévue ? Comme, je ne sais pas… Refaire les peintures, laver le frigidaire, ce genre de tâches, quoi ! Ma petite maniaque à moi.

« - T'es un marrant le matin, fit-elle en se tournant, pour lui faire face.

« - Que veux-tu, quand t'es pas là, je débloque. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'emmènerais dans mes bagages, le temps de cette tournée, juste pour sentir ton corps contre le mien. Non parce qu'il faut que je t'avoue un truc : Chaque nuit passée loin de toi, et une véritable torture. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop venir te voir chez toi ! Parce que je ne pense pas que tes parents seraient d'accord, pour qu'on dorme ensemble dans ton petit lit d'une personne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant d'acquiescer. Jamais ses parents ne les laisseraient dormir ensemble, quand bien même sont lit serait double. Elle se blottit contre lui, et chuchota :

« - C'est un avantage alors que tu sois connu.

Malgré lui, il fronça les sourcils et plusieurs remarques de ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse les chasser, elle reprit :

« - Comme ça, tu as ton propre chez toi, et on peut dormir ensemble quand tu le souhaites où presque.

« Et paf, les parents, dans les dents, pensa-t-il. » Acquiesçant, il lui proposa, une nouvelle fois de retourner, se coucher, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. L'appelant doucement, il la vit lever les yeux.

« - Dis-moi c'est toujours comme ça, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Le… Quand on est en couple, je veux dire… On a toujours envie de l'autre comme ça ?

« - Euh oui, au début, en tout cas, fit-il désarçonné par sa question. Pourquoi ?

« - Je… Tu vas te moquer, mais depuis que je suis avec toi et qu'on a… Enfin tu vois, fit-elle gênée, je me fais l'effet d'être devenue cette nympho dont parlait le premier article qui est paru sur moi.

« - Combien de copain as-tu eu ma belle, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« - T'es le premier, et tu le sais, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Donc, je ne trouve pas ta question idiote. Surprenante, parce que je pensais qu'entre filles, vous échangiez ce genre d'informations mais idiote, tu ne le seras jamais à mes yeux. Allez viens.

Etrangement, au lieu de l'emmener à l'étage, il lui prit la main et ils allèrent au jardin. Les températures étant encore basses, il prit la couverture, que ses amis avaient du oublier la veille les couvrit, alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur un transat. Elle se blottit contre lui, inspirant longuement son odeur, en écoutant l'éveil de la nature. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sourit en entendant les oiseaux piaillaient, et soupira de bonheur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kim arriva dans le jardin.

« - Salut vous deux. Vous vous êtes levés à quelle heure pour préparer le petit-déj ?

« - Aux environs de sept heures, soupira-t-il.

Il voulut se lever, seulement sa copine semblait dormir. Se penchant, il la regarda et sourit. Il s'écarta d'elle, la laissant terminer sa nuit tranquillement, puis rejoignit son amie. L'embrassant il lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, en chuchotant. Comprenant le message, elle hocha la tête, et il nota son sourire lorsque Jason arriva. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Shane lui signala sa copine, et le jeune homme leur désigna l'intérieur de la maison. Kim acquiesça et rentra alors que le jeune chanteur retournait auprès de sa copine. Evitant de la réveiller, il la porta, vérifiant qu'elle était bien couverte puis suivit ses deux amis. En chemin, il croisa Nate qui lui proposa de l'aide pour les portes.

« - Pas de refus. Elle n'est pas lourde mais j'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais faire.

Ils sourirent et remontèrent. Seulement au moment où il la déposa sur le lit, elle bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

« - Bon retour parmi nous, ma chère. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait manger sans toi.

Elle sourit, et se mit debout, avant d'embrasser son copain, pour le remercier de ne pas l'avoir réveillée, puis ils rejoignirent tout le monde. Mandy venant d'arriver, le petit-déjeuner, fut convivial et bruyant. Kim se moquant des deux, qui n'avaient pas encore pu se résister, et Mitchie soupira.

« - Dis-moi Kimy, tu m'aimes ?

« - Euh oui, fit-elle perdue par cette soudaine question.

Tout le monde observa la brunette voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir, et elle sourit.

« - Alors arrête tes allusions ou on va retrouver ton corps enterré dans la forêt du coin, et je vais me retrouver en prison. Or ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non. Mais… Comment comptes-tu me tuer ?

« - Fastoche, fit-elle en claquant des doigts, je vais t'assommer à coup de pelle !

Elles se regardèrent sérieusement durant quelques secondes, puis se souvenant que cette idée venait d'elle, à l'époque où Mitchie avait quitté Shane, la jeune femme éclata de rire, imitée par son amie, sous les regards perdus de leurs amis.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un de fini (qui n'était pas prévu ! Merci qui ? Merci **chris87**, bien sûr mdr) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? La suite bientôt.

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**NB **: Voici les **RARs** de « Noël Magique » **Jade27** (Je t'avoue que j'étais aussi morte de rire en écrivant la scène de la cuisine dans l'OS. Bonne vacance à toi et profite-en ! Bisous) et **Sarah** (Merci pour tes vœux, Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. J'espère que tu seras gâté par ce bon vieux barbu mdr. Sinon ravie que mon OS t'ait plus. Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception ). Bisous)


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, et à l'heure, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette _story_. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **MMC, Frediie, chris87** et **ladyhope1**, pour leurs reviews sur mon OS de Noël. Merci. Et également à **Aurélie** (Et oui comme tous les mecs, ils ne savent pas. Mais bon, comme c'est moi qui décide, je vais le faire s'entraîner à détacher un soutien-gorge les yeux fermés mdr.), **Frediie** (Ouh. Petite dévoreuse de chapitre, gare à l'indigestion mdr. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là alors. Bisous ), **Sarah** (De rien pour la dédicace, tu la méritais. Ouais, Shane est nul en dégrafage de soutif mais ça reste un mec, ils ne savent pas mdr. Euh non navrée, Mitchie n'étant pas contorsionniste, elle ne rentre pas dans ses valises. lol), **MMC**, **chris87**, **Olieangel**, **Lady** **Hope** (Mdr ouais mais Kim ne sera pas morte pour le moment. Un jour prochain dans la fic lol !), et **josiane442**, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont tous touchés.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**Chap 05**

Le dimanche, passa beaucoup trop rapidement pour les trois filles, et elles profitèrent de la présence des garçons au maximum, sachant qu'elles ne les reverraient sans doute pas avant la fin octobre. Ils passèrent donc la matinée, assis au salon à parler de sujets légers, quand Kim demanda, l'air de rien, s'il était vrai que les parents de Shane avaient été curieux. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Shane et Mandy se regardèrent légèrement paniqués, les deux garçons se tendirent en échangeant un rapide regard, alors que Mitchie la fusillait des yeux, inconsciente des autres réactions.

« - Je me souviens pourtant t'avoir demandé de ne pas revenir sur le sujet, fit-elle méchamment quand son amie lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Sur ces mots, la brunette se leva et fila à l'étage. Fronçant les sourcils, Nate interrogea Kim sur la réaction de Mitchie.

« - C'est rien, soupira-t-elle. Elle a beaucoup de mal à croire que… Vos parents, dit-elle à l'intention de la fratrie Gray, l'apprécient. Elle te croit quand tu lui assures que c'est faux, mais elle s'imagine qu'ils vous ont menties sur leurs impressions, pour ne pas vous vexer. Et je voulais en avoir le cœur net, en jetant le sujet sans préambule… Je me trompe ou elle n'a pas complètement tord ?

« - En effet. Disons, pour le moment, qu'ils sont sans avis, soupira Mandy. Ils cherchent à la cerner, avec ce qu'on leur a dit, et tout. En même temps, c'est dur de se faire une opinion sur une personne en un dîner.

« - Je vois. Mais pourquoi lui avoir menti alors ? Elle aurait très bien compris qu'ils étaient Suisse.

« - Parce qu'elle angoissait assez, tu crois pas ? En plus avec le départ de votre amie Sierra, ça lui aurait miné encore plus le moral de savoir l'exact vérité, soupira le jeune homme. Je reviens, je monte la voir, finit-il.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, et quitta la pièce dans un silence gênant. Pour sa part, Nate observa la jeune femme, et soupira mentalement. « Elle est trop intuitive, songea-t-il, pour qu'on arrive à lui cacher la vérité, longtemps. Prions juste que d'ici qu'elle comprenne, le problème soit résolu… » Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, il proposa d'aller au jardin, puisque le soleil, devait avoir réchauffé l'air, à présent. La jeune femme, lui fit remarquer qu'il semblait _décidément_, plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait, et c'est en riant qu'ils sortirent sur la terrasse. En revanche, à l'étage, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus froide.

Lorsque Shane arriva, il fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire rageusement son sac. Elle avait toujours pris soin de replier ses vêtements, alors que là, ils étaient mis en vrac, et son pull était sur son lit, semblant avoir été jeté. Il entra dans la pièce, et ferma derrière lui. S'approchant doucement, il se mit face à elle, et se sentit mal en la voyant pleurer. Assis au sol, il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle s'éloigna, d'un mouvement d'épaule, avant de le regarder hargneusement.

« - Pourquoi, dit-elle avec froideur.

« - Pourquoi, j'ai légèrement enjolivé la situation ?

« - Pourquoi, tu m'as menti ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de Sierra. A ce moment là, personne n'était au courant.

« - Ecoute, soupira-t-il. Tu as stressé toute la semaine, selon Kim, à cause de cette rencontre, tu appréhendais beaucoup, et je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être plus facile pour toi, de penser qu'ils t'appréciaient. Comme ça tu étais rassurée, et eux avaient le temps d'apprendre à te connaître, grâce à Mandy et moi. Tu l'as sous-entendu hier, ils sont un peu bourgeois, il leur faut donc du temps, pour voir la fille géniale que tu es.

« - Mais, j'aurais compris si tu m'avais simplement dit la vérité, fit-elle déçue. Je ne dis pas, ils me détesteraient, je l'aurais peut-être mal pris mais s'ils n'ont pas d'opinion sur moi, ce n'est pas si grave.

L'observant il nota à quel point, elle avait l'air blessé et s'en voulut. Une partie de lui avait beau se dire que c'était pour son bien, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui cacher l'antipathie de ses parents. Pourtant, il se tut, et lui dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

« - Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça durera pas. En plus, quand tu auras lancé ta carrière, ils vont être fous de toi, au point de t'étouffer, et tu me quitteras à cause d'eux, sourit-il.

« - Comme si j'étais assez bête pour refaire cette erreur, soupira-t-elle avant de le regarder sérieusement. Tu me le dirais s'ils changeaient d'avis, et me détestaient ? N'est-ce pas ?

La regardant, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas s'y résoudre, la vérité la blesserait trop. « Ouais, n'empêche, comment tu t'es senti quand elle t'a avoué son mensonge ? Mal, et encore le mot est faible, se souvint-il. Ouais, mais là, c'est pour son bien. Oui mais les mensonges ont failli pas bien vous réussir… finit sa conscience » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas froncer les sourcils, mille questions envahissant ses pensées.

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle perdue.

« - Oui ? Excuse-moi, j'ai décroché quelques secondes. Mais ne t'inquiète, s'ils changent d'avis, je te le dis, assura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Il amorça un geste dans sa direction et elle ne s'écarta pas. Souriant, il l'attira contre lui, et embrassa sa tempe alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il n'était pas pressé que le week-end se termine, et pourtant, les heures s'égrenaient trop rapidement, les rapprochant dangereusement de la séparation. Ne voulant pas y penser, il embrassa sa joue, avant de rejoindre ses lèvres doucement, à mesure qu'elle tournait la tête. Ils restèrent seuls ainsi encore quelques instants, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Elle s'écarta ensuite doucement de lui et vida son sac. Se moquant de son côté maniaque, il l'aida à tout replier, puis elle replaça le tout. Elle le remercia puis lui proposa de jeter à Jason à l'eau.

« - Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours, qu'on peut l'avoir par surprise !

« - J'aime ton côté machiavélique. Mais je t'aide. Et je te protègerais, s'il ose tenter une quelconque vengeance.

Elle rit décrétant que de toute façon, ils finiraient tous par être trempés. Comme d'habitude ! Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres. Shane nota rapidement leurs regards inquiets, et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient. Mandy lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique, Kim haussa les épaules, quant aux garçons, ils secouèrent la tête. Il nota que Jason était loin de la piscine, et soupira doucement.

« - Jay, tu peux venir deux minutes, on voudrait te parler, déclara Shane l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Nate arqua un sourire, ainsi que Kim, et ils observèrent la scène. S'éloignant, en direction de la piscine, ils commencèrent par lui demander s'il accepterait de leur rendre un grand service. Il accepta et leur demanda de quel ordre. Mitchie le poussa alors de toutes ses forces dans la piscine.

« - Tu peux nous dire si elle est bonne, fit-elle avec l'air innocent.

« - Attends que je t'attrape, toi !

Sur ces mots, il sortit de l'eau et tenta de l'y jeter à son tour. Seulement, Shane joua les preux chevaliers et contrecarra ses plans. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Nate qui, comprenant qu'elle cherchait à alléger l'ambiance, la ceintura avant de venger son ami. Se sentant prisonnière, elle poussa un cri, et Shane la regarda tomber dans l'eau, désolé. Il poussa néanmoins son ami, et tomba à l'eau lorsque sa sœur voulut venger son copain. Mitchie, étant sorti de la piscine entre temps, fit signe à son amie et toutes les deux poussèrent la jeune femme à l'eau, avant que Jason ne leur attrape le bras et les fasse toutes les deux retomber. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et profitèrent bien de ce petit moment de détente. Ils finirent, au grand damne de certain, par monter se changer, quand le portable des filles sonna, les prévenant qu'elles allaient devoir partir. Alors que Kim montait fermer son sac, Mitchie grimaça, avant de faire le tour du jardin des yeux. Bien sûr, elle était déjà restée plus de deux mois sans venir, mais depuis que sa relation avec Shane s'était approfondie, elle avait l'impression de laisser une part d'elle en partant. Notant son regard Nate lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, alors qu'ils montaient mettre des vêtements secs. Grimaçant, elle lui expliqua ses impressions et il sourit, lui affirmant que c'était un peu pareil pour eux. Ils en rirent puis se séparèrent. Alors qu'elle prenait la tenue qu'elle avait laissée sortie exprès, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son copain. Il la regarda, la déshabillant du regard et s'approcha. Se collant à elle, il soupira à son oreille :

« - C'est vraiment dommage que le temps nous manque, parce que je me serais fait un plaisir de te débarrasser de ces vêtements humides et de te réchauffer !

« - Je suis sûre que j'aurais aimé. Fais-moi penser à revenir congelée la prochaine fois. Histoire qu'on passe notre temps sous la couette.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, il lui enleva son haut, et le fit tomber au sol, avant de s'attaquer à son jeans, tout en l'embrassant. Elle le stoppa afin de faire tomber son tee-shirt. Elle sentit son jeans descendre le long de ses jambes et celui du jeune homme l'imita presque aussitôt, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

« - On attend que vous, les amoureux, fit Nate en faisant irruption dans la pièce, alors… Euh je repasserais.

« - Là, c'est très gênant, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne put la contredire et ils s'habillèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune homme leur lança un regard désolé, alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, les trois filles, avec leurs sacs. Mitchie n'osait pas regarder son ami en songeant qu'il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements. Le trajet se fit donc dans un drôle de silence. Ne le comprenant pas, Mandy demanda la cause de la tension, et les trois lui assurèrent, à l'unisson, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Cependant trop vite, puisque leurs amis les regardèrent intrigués. Seulement, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, et l'ambiance redevint plus mélancolique. Sortant de la voiture, ils allèrent à l'écart et se serrèrent dans les bras, se promettant de se donner des nouvelles rapidement. Naturellement, les deux couples s'embrassaient passionnément, sous le regard envieux des deux derniers. Ils qui se regardèrent, sans oser bouger. Kim se mordit la langue, se demandant inconsciemment, quel goût avait les lèvres de Jason. De son côté, Shane soupira en se séparant à regret de l'étreinte de sa copine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient connus, il regretta sa condition. Mandy fut la première à partir, suivi par les deux filles, les laissant seuls à Miami. Remontant dans la limousine, qui les ramena à la villa, ils soupirèrent.

« - Bon, pour un premier week-end en mode mensonges, tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré, même s'il va falloir faire gaffe à Kim ! Elle est super gentille, dit-il en voyant Jason froncer les sourcils, seulement elle est aussi très intuitive… Elle a compris qu'on cachait un truc mais elle ne sait pas encore quoi exactement, résuma Nate.

« - Ouais. N'empêche, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles vont nous croire encore longtemps. Vous avez vu la réaction de ta copine quand le sujet a été abordé ? On dirait qu'elle a très mal vécu le dîner. Ce que je conçois évidemment au vue de la délicatesse de tes parents.

Shane hocha simplement la tête, la revoyant assise à même le sol, en train de pleurer. Cependant, ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal fut sans contexte, quand elle s'était éloignée de lui. « Papa, maman, j'espère que vous allez rapidement changer d'avis sur ma copine, parce que je le supporterais pas longtemps, songea-t-il. » Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, il monta dans sa chambre et eut un petit sourire en notant que Mitchie avait oublié ses vêtements mouillés. Les mettant dans la corbeille, il rangea sa chambre, puis attaqua la salle de bain avant de sourire. Proprement plié, dans un coin, reposait le pyjama de la jeune femme. Il la prévint de ses oublis, qu'il prit soin de ranger dans son armoire.

* * *

Quand Mitchie descendit de l'avion, elle souffla, et sourit heureuse malgré tout, d'être de retour à Gordonville. Elle décida qu'elle commencerait ses démarches dès le lundi. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus et attendirent patiemment son arrivée. En attendant, elle alluma son téléphone et sourit. _« Salut ma belle. Tu sais que t'as oublié ton pyjama et les vêtements que je venais de t'enlever ? Mais promis, je vais en prendre soin et les mettre avec les miens… D'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu en amènes quelques uns ! Histoire de ne plus te trimbaler ton sac ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu me manques déjà… Je t'aime_ » Elle sourit et fit lire le message à son amie.

« - Ouais d'accord c'est bien mignon tout ça… Mais moi, je refuse. Non parce que d'ici trois mois, tu t'installes là-bas, et moi je serais seule ici.

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer, et répondit à son copain qu'elle allait réfléchir à la question. Le bus arriva, et elles y montèrent faisant des projets d'avenir insensé. Kim entrait à la faculté de lettres dès le lendemain, et appréhendait légèrement le moment. Pas assez cependant pour la faire paniquer. _Et pour une fois_, confia-t-elle à son amie, _je me moque qu'on sache ce qu'on fait mes parents. J'ai des amis géniaux, pas besoin d'autres choses_. Elles finirent cependant par se séparer, et chacune rentrant chez elle, des rêves pleins la tête. Elle embrassa ses parents et s'enquit de leur week-end. Ils l'informèrent que le magasine _Teen_, avait cherché à la joindre.

« - Oh quel dommage que j'étais chez mon copain, dit-elle sans le penser, j'ai raté l'appel. C'est vraiment bête.

« - Ma chérie, l'ironie ne te va pas, rit son père.

Elle monta ses sacs, et machinalement observa le contenu de son armoire, cherchant quels vêtements, elle pourrait emporter. Haussant les épaules, elle la referma, après avoir rangé ce qu'elle avait emmené. Aussitôt après, elle s'assit à son bureau et fit une liste de plusieurs adresses où elle pourrait déposer ses maquettes. Maquettes qu'elle devait d'ailleurs terminer. Sélectionnant trois chansons, qui étaient, selon Kim, les meilleures, elle enclencha la gravure, du premier cd, tout en notant où la déposer. Elle y consacra sa soirée, et sourit, lorsque deux heures plus tard, une dizaine de boîtes reposaient devant elle. Songeant qu'il fallait mieux y aller petit à petit, elle n'en prit que cinq qu'elle déposa dans son sac, avec les adresses, puis rejoignit ses parents pour une soirée télé. Naturellement, ils cherchèrent à savoir comment allait son couple, ce qui la fit sourire. Afin de tester le degré de _cool attitude_, elle répondit :

« - Parfaitement bien. A tel point que Kim et Mandy passent leur temps à nous demander de ne pas faire de bébé, tout de suite.

Leur réaction ne fit pas attendre, puisque sa mère la fixa hébétée alors que son père baissait le son du poste avant de la regarder.

« - Pardon, fit-il.

« - Bah oui… On est tout le temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et… Des fois, bah… Oubliez ça, toute façon c'est sans importance, se reprit-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle fila à la cuisine, et commença à préparer le repas. Connie la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, et l'observa quelques secondes, avant de prendre la parole.

« - Et des fois, ça va plus loin que les bisous, c'est ça ?

« - Ouais, soupira-t-elle le nez dans son plat. Disons que… On a beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle, en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Si un jour, il venait ici, tu accepterais qu'on dorme ensemble, demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Pourquoi, c'est dans ses projets de passer la nuit ici ?

« - Pas vraiment. D'une parce qu'il part en tournée demain, et deux… Parce qu'il a une maison en ville. Enfin ses parents. Mais je me posais la question, c'est tout.

« - Ma foi, si vous restez sages, peut-être que je pourrais me laisser convaincre. Ton père ça va être plus dur, mais j'ai confiance en toi. S'il venait à aller trop vite, tu le lui dirais, non ?

« - Oui, assura-t-elle. Enfin toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Mon lit n'est pas assez grand pour deux de toute façon.

« - Dis-moi ma chérie, tu n'essaierais pas de me faire comprendre que tu es devenue une femme, par hasard ?

Mitchie la regarda interdite, puis déglutit avant de baisser les yeux, fautive. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mère comprendrait si vite. Elle attendit les reproches ou les remarques, seulement connaissant sa fille, Connie se refusa à lui demander s'il l'avait forcé, ou autre se contentant d'une question tout autre.

« - Vous vous protégez au moins ?

Acquiesçant faiblement, elle releva les yeux.

« - Tu m'en veux ? Je t'ai déçue ? Tu vas m'interdire de le revoir ? S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Je l'aime trop. Tu sais, il m'a pas forcé, ça s'est fait, naturellement, en fait. On avait été à une fête, tu sais celle dont je t'ai parlé, où j'ai rencontré des amis à lui, après mes examens. Et puis, il était tout tendre, et durant le trajet de retour, je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, et puis, il m'a embrassé avec tellement de douceur… ! On venait de se remettre ensemble, et puis bon, disons que ça nous ait peut-être un peu monté à la tête, et… C'était pas la première fois qu'on dormait ensemble, mais habituellement, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre quand je sentais ses… Papa, tu veux quelque chose, demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

« - Juste savoir où vous en êtes.

« - Euh… Comment ça, fit-elle apeurée qu'il ait entendue la conversation.

« - Dans le repas Mitchie. Besoin d'aide ?

Riant, Connie le mit dehors, et le prévint que dès que ça serait prêt, elles le lui feraient savoir. Il s'éloigna direction le garage, et la mère lui demanda de continuer. Soupirant, la jeune femme acheva :

« - Et disons que ce soir-là, je me sentais vraiment bien. Pourtant, j'étais sobre, on avait bu que des sodas, c'est dire, mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance ou autre, mais de fils en aiguilles, on a… Je dirais bien qu'on a couché ensemble, mais ça ne serait pas approprié. C'était tellement tendre, et doux. Bon ça fait mal, Kim avait raison, mais au-delà, il était tellement attentionné dans ses gestes, et dans ses mots… Tu sais, je ne regrette rien, c'était juste magique, et me réveiller dans ses bras… C'était parfait, conclut-elle les yeux rêveurs.

« - Je t'en veux pas ma puce. Ni à lui d'ailleurs, et je ne suis pas déçue. Enfin, si, j'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt, parce que ma chère, perdre sa virginité, c'est s'inscrire chez le gynéco.

Mitchie soupira de soulagement, avant de grimacer.

« - Tu veux dire, ton truc, où faut mettre les pieds dans les étriers ? Au secours !

« - Ah. C'est la condition, tu n'y peux rien… Ceci dit, il va falloir que j'en parle à ton père. De l'achat d'un lit plus grand, sourit-elle. Pour quand ton copain viendra. Je pense qu'il fera le lien tout seul, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - On est obligé de le mettre au courant ? Il ne risque pas de vouloir casser la figure à Shane ?

« - Au bout de presqu'un an de relation ? Je crois qu'il s'est montré relativement patient, non ? Ils vont juste avoir une conversation entre « homme », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets, mais c'est tout.

La jeune femme soupira, se faisant une note mentale, de prévenir son copain. Elles terminèrent le repas rapidement, puis dressèrent la table avant d'appeler Raphaël. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, Connie regarda sa fille.

« - Regarde et prends-en de la graine, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Le repas fut un délice, et ils discutèrent de tout et rien. Sa mère se tut à un moment, feignant de réfléchir. Intrigué, son mari lui demanda à quoi elle pensait, et elle soupira.

« - Je me disais qu'il serait temps qu'on renouvelle la chambre de notre fille.

« - Pardon ? Ta chambre ne te plait plus, ma puce ?

« - La question n'est pas là Raphaël, mais réfléchis. Elle sort avec un garçon depuis un peu plus d'un an. De plus, il est très bien éduqué, mais ça reste deux adolescents. Amoureux, qui plus est.

Fixant son père, en se mordant la joue, elle observa sa réaction. Au début, il n'en eut aucune, puis sembla comprendre. Il acquiesça simplement, et proposa qu'ils remédient au problème dès samedi. Elle sourit les remerciant, puis apporta le dessert. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, qu'il comprit réellement. Relevant son nez brusquement, il fixa sa fille, puis écarquilla les yeux. Se contentant d'un simple « je vois. » qu'elle ne comprit pas, il observa son épouse. Lui proposant d'en rediscuter plus tard, ils terminèrent de manger, puis elle monta dans sa chambre, les laissant épiloguer sur le sujet. Elle envoya un message à son copain, lui racontant sa bourde, puis lu un peu. Vers minuit, elle se coucha, et s'endormit rapidement, bercée par les souvenirs de sa relation avec son copain. Elle revécut leur premier baiser, face au lac.

_Flash-back_

_Observant le ciel, il murmura :_

_« - Tu te souviens pourquoi je t'avais demandé ça ? C'était avant que tu connaisses l'histoire. Je voulais que tu me demandes de rester pour être avec toi, pendant ses deux dernières semaines. Mais j'avais tord, mon petit lutin. C'est toi qui avais raison, une fois encore. Quand on a l'opportunité de faire ce dont on rêve, il faut la saisir à bras le corps. Aussi, ce soir je vais faire quelque chose qui m'obsède depuis deux semaines mais je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. Tu vas me promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir une fois que j'aurais terminé._

_« - Je te le promets, dit-elle dans un souffle._

_A ce moment-là seulement, il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme qu'il avait dans ses bras. Son regard brillait des larmes qui avaient coulés peu de temps avant. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule et observait chacun de ses traits. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il quitta le sol. Il voulait juste y goûter une fois. Comme un avant-goût de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais. Aussi, il fut surpris de sentir la jeune femme répondre au baiser, après un léger moment de surprise. Il sourit lorsqu'une main vint se nicher dans sa nuque. Il posa, à son tour, sa main libre sur sa taille. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il eut un sourire amusé._

_« - Tu avais raison. J'aurais adoré que tu m'embrasses l'autre fois, quand je t'ai dit ses mots._

_Mitchie ne répondit pas. Ce baiser, elle en avait beaucoup rêvé, depuis qu'elle le connaissait._

_Fin du flash-back_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait un grand sourire. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, elle nota qu'elle était seule et se prépara un rapide petit déjeuné, avant de prendre sa douche. Enfilant, une robe grise courte, sans être vulgaire, elle ajouta une paire de leggins noire, qu'elle harmonisa avec une ceinture. Ensuite, tout en prenant son sac, enfila ses ballerines de la couleur de la robe, puis sortit fermant à clé. Le soleil étant haut, elle mit ses lunettes, et partit déposer ses premières maquettes. Observant la première adresse, elle soupira, et prit le bus, pour aller en ville, d'où elle reprit une autre ligne.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle observa le bâtiment. A priori, rien ne le distinguait de son voisin. Tout aussi gris et terne que les autres. De nombreuses baies vitrées, devaient éclairer les bureaux. Entrant, elle releva sa paire de lunettes, et alla à l'accueil.

« - Bonjour, et bienvenue dans les bureaux d'OLM. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Mitchie observa la secrétaire. Malgré son sourire, elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, et la jeune femme soupira.

« - Bonjour. Ce serait pour déposer une maquette.

« - Quatrième étage, bureau numéro trois, la renseigna-t-elle.

La remerciant elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, et prit le premier qui arriva. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année la regarda et lui demanda où elle allait. Lui indiquant l'étage, dans un sourire, il appuya sur le bouton.

« - Vous êtes musicienne ?

« - Comment le savez-vous ?

« - Facile. L'étage quatre, c'est la musique… Et je vous ai souvent vu cette année, en première page des torchons à scandales. Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec vous !

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'imagine qu'ils ont fait avec ce que je leur donnais comme info. Soit presque rien.

« - Je me présente. Jack Bennet. Chasseur de talent.

« - Mitchie Torrès, compositrice et interprète, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« - Bien. Mitchie, ce fut un plaisir. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un agent, contactez-moi.

Il lui donna sa carte et sortit au second. Restée seule, elle sourit, et la mit dans son sac. Deux étages plus haut, elle sortit à son tour, libérant la cabine. Elle observa le couloir et finit par repérer le troisième bureau. S'approchant, elle s'arrêta en entendant une conversation.

« - Vous n'avez rien d'autre, soupira une voix blasée.

« - Non. Écoutez, il a un talent de dingue, mais il refuse de faire écouter ce qu'il compose. Mais faut que vous l'entendiez. Les partitions, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur son ordinateur.

« - Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Dites-lui de faire une maquette et de nous l'apporter. Un dénicheur de talent l'écoutera et lui donnera son avis.

L'homme argumenta encore quelques instants, puis sortit en grimaçant. La jeune femme avança alors et frappa doucement à la porte.

« - C'est pour quoi ?

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais la personne de l'accueil m'a dit que c'était ici, pour déposer une maquette ?

« - Oui, c'est bien ça. Avez-vous un cd ?

Acquiesçant, elle lui tendit une boite et la jeune femme la prit en souriant. Elles discutèrent quelques instants, puis Mitchie partit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Elle passa la journée à faire ainsi des démarches, déposant des maquettes ou se renseignant sur des auditions éventuelles, et ne revint chez elle, qu'aux environs de dix-huit heures, lessivée, par les nombreux kilomètres de parcourue. Néanmoins, elle était assez fière de sa journée.

Durant la semaine qui suivit son retour, elle passa le plus clair de son temps à démarcher, tantôt avec des maquettes, tantôt en auditionnant. Elle sourit lorsque Kim l'appela, le vendredi soir, pour lui proposer de passer un concours.

« - Sur le trajet, pour aller à la fac, j'ai vu, qu'il y avait un concours. Bon ça reste régional, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Faut s'inscrire à l'hôtel, je crois, enfin bref, et si t'es sélectionné, tu passes au deuxième tour, où tu rencontres les gagnants des autres villes du comté, et peut-être du pays. C'était en petites lignes, j'ai pas tout lu. Mais t'en penses quoi ?

« - Bah, je vais tenter. Je ne suis pas super enthousiaste à l'idée de chanter devant des gens qui sont là pour juger, mais, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle rit en entendant son amie soupirer bruyamment au téléphone, mais plus encore de sa réponse.

« - Je rêve ! Je te trouve un concours, et je trouve le temps de t'en parler, entre deux dissertes à faire pour mes cours, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est de me demander si je t'accompagne. Je n'ai que ça à faire tiens… ! En même temps, ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Mes cours attendront…

Elles rirent de bon cœur et se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain. Elle reposa son téléphone et réfléchit à son avenir. A présent qu'elle n'avait plus de cours, elle s'ennuyait beaucoup. Bien sûr, faire des démarches, pour se faire connaître l'occupait beaucoup mais c'était tellement répétitif, qu'elle ne se voyait pas raconter ça à tout le monde. Et puis, un exemple serait suffisant. Pas la peine de raconter chaque démarche. Alors que Kim et Sierra avaient l'avantage d'aller à la faculté et donc d'avoir toujours quelque chose de nouveau à raconter. Se sentant d'un coup, plus seule qu'avant, Mitchie se laissa tomber en arrière. Se cognant la tête contre sa tête de lit, elle grimaça quelques secondes avant de se moquer d'elle-même.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis son portable vibra. Le prenant, elle observa qui appelait, mais le numéro était inconnu. Haussant les épaules, elle décrocha :

« - Allo ?

« - Bonsoir, ici Brown Césario, pourrais-je parler à Mitchie Torrès, s'il vous plait ?

« - Euh c'est moi.

« - Bonsoir Mitchie, rit-il. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais comme tu es la dernière gagnante du concours final, j'aurais besoin de toi, rapidement.

« - Euh, pour quel motif ?

« - Tourner la nouvelle pub pour le camp. J'en ai pas fait l'année dernière, puisque malgré vous, Shane et toi m'en avait fait avec votre histoire, mais cette année, j'aimerais une vraie pub. Serais-tu d'accord ?

« - Euh, bah pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Hormis démarcher, je veux dire.

« - A ce propos, comment ça se passe ?

« - Euh, bas plutôt bien. J'évite de trop déposer d'un coup. J'ai même rencontré un dénommé Jack Bennet, chasseur de talent, je crois.

« - Je vois. Bon, quand es-tu libre alors ?

« - Euh… Tout le temps, hormis ce week-end, y a un concours auquel, je vais participer.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un conseil, mais si tu veux percer, faut que tu perdes le pli de Hugh Grant.

« - Lequel, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - Les « euh », en début de tes phrases. C'est un peu, sa marque de fabrique, tu sais ?

« - Ok, j'y penserais.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas, que penses-tu du week-end prochain ? Pour tourner le spot ?

Elle acquiesça, et ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, durant lesquels, il lui demanda comment s'était passé le dîner avec les parents de son neveu, sans savoir que le sujet était encore douloureux. Se sentant rougir, elle lui raconta ses impressions, sans oser juger trop sévèrement les deux adultes. Mais il rit quand il se rendit compte de son air gêné et lui assura qu'ils avaient beau être des bourgeois coincés, ils savaient reconnaître les personnes qui en valaient la peine. A la fin de la conversation, elle observa l'écran, sourit puis le posa sur son chevet avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents.

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Oui bon, je vous l'accorde, la rencontre avec les parents, alimente beaucoup le chapitre, mais bon, c'est normal. Tout le monde était au courant, et chacun se renseigne sans savoir que ça blesse notre pauvre Mitchie. Enfin, sauf Kim, quoi, puisque même Shane ne sait pas encore à quel point, elle s'est sentit mal toute la soirée. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?

Time Tell Will ! !

Dernier point, _extrêmement_ important : **Chris87** se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter à tous, une très bonne année et un très bon réveillon en cette fin d'année 2009 ! Bonne santé également, à vous à vos proches !


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Mille excuses pour poster si tard. Mais ma famille n'est pas encore repartie alors j'accède peu à l'ordi (je les vois jamais, vous comprendrez que je passe du temps avec eux non ?) bref, le chapitre arrive enfin. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Comme promis, le tournage de la pub du camp, et surprise, quelques auditions. Et d'autres surprises. Oui, ce chapitre est une véritable pochette surprise mais on en reparle à la fin. Mille mercis à **Aurélie** (Ah bonne question. Quand vais-je mettre Jason et Kim ensemble ? Si toutefois, je décide de les mettre ensemble, ça va de soit. Et tu verras. lol Oui, intuitive les mamans lol. Enfin pas toute mais Connie si. A bientôt), **Sarah** (Tout d'abord, au nom de **chris87** et moi, merci pour tes vœux. Ensuite, certes, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mais il ne cherche qu'à protéger sa copine d'une déception, donc ça compte pas. Pas vrai ? ^o) Tu verras si ça porte ses fruits. Enfin ne doutons pas. Dans ce chapitre elle va faire pleins d'auditions, et vu son talent, aucun doute n'est permis, n'est-ce pas ? Oui Kim est perspicace et ils vont vite s'en rendre compte. Pour le couple Jason et Kim, rendez-vous dans mon petit ps, j'en reparle. Enfin, pour les vêtements… C'est en cours de décision mdr.), **juju88480**, **Olieangel**, **MMC**, **Frediie** (Mdr, pour ma part, j'aime l'intervention de Raphaël dans cette conversation, quand il demande où c'a en est (sauf qu'il parle du repas lui lol), enfin ravie que ça t'ait plut. Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre arrive à l'heure. ), **Jadee72** (Pour la dédicace de rien, tu la méritais. Merci de me lire. Mais, même si tes reviews sont toutes semblables, sache que je les apprécie toute autant ) et **ladyhope1**, pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Petit point** : Je te cite pas, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Rendez-vous **soon**.

**Chap 06**

Samedi arriva trop vite pour la jeune femme. En effet, elle avait promis à Kim de passer le fameux concours, et à présent, elle était dans sa chambre, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. Elle hésitait entre un slim et une robe. Elle opta pour la première et enfila un jeans bleu avec un débardeur blanc. Elle ajouta une chemise à carreaux dans les tons gris, qu'elle ajusta grâce à une ceinture fine, lui tombant sur les hanches. Elle se para du pendentif de sa grand-mère, et s'observa. Il lui manquait ses bottes à franges. Seulement lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle hésita entre celle-ci et une paire d'escarpins. Choisissant cette dernière, elle les mit et grimaça. Le talon était légèrement trop haut, mais après avoir fait les cents pas dans le couloir, elle fut aussi à l'aise que dans ses habituelles bottes. Kim arriva deux minutes plus tard, habillée d'une robe bustier fuchsia, qu'elle avait mise avec une paire de chaussures noire à talon. Le tout avec une veste en cuir.

« - La classe, commenta Mitchie.

« - Merci, mais c'est toi qui passe. Pas mal la tenue, mais sans maquillage, ça va pas le faire.

C'est en riant, qu'elles montèrent dans la salle de bain. Mitchie se laissa maquiller sans protester. A plusieurs reprises, son amie lui avait prouvé ses talents de maquilleuse. Rapidement, elle se retrouva donc avec les yeux charbonneux, et les paupières colorées de blanc. Ses lèvres étaient restées naturelles et seule une légère couche de rose accentuait ses pommettes. La félicitant pour son travail, elle partit dans sa chambre récupérer sa guitare avant de partir non sans avoir prévenue ses parents. En chemin, elles parlèrent de sujets légers, alors que Kim était au volant. Elles arrivèrent finalement au fameux point de rendez-vous. Un hôtel sympa et assez chic.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le hall, Mitchie écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait tous les styles de vêtements, mais elle se sentit mal habillée. Elles allèrent s'inscrire, puis s'assirent dans un coin pour patienter. Elles furent étonnées, quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant débarquer Jodie, perchée sur une paire de talon de taille Himalayenne.

« - Non, mais regarde-moi cette jupe, commenta Kim. Elle l'a piqué dans l'armoire de sa petite sœur, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Et son haut… Un peu plus, et on peut dire de quelle couleur est son soutif. Avec exactitude, je veux dire, parce qu'à vu de nez, il est sombre… Aucun goût et quelle vulgarité, soupira-t-elle. Elle croyait auditionner pour un club de striptease ou quoi ?

Etrangement, Mitchie le trouva sympa. Un peu osé, point de vu de la jupe, mais plus recherché que sa tenue qui lui paraissait bien fade. Doutant, elle se tourna vers son amie.

« - Finalement, je suis plus très sûre de vouloir participer à ce concours.

« - Et pour quel motif ? Non parce qu'à moins que ton copain soit à Gordonville ce soir, aucune excuse n'est acceptée.

« - Et si je te dis que je me sens aussi à ma place qu'un cafard dans une salade, tu me crois ?

La jeune femme la regarda de haut en bas, et croisa les bras, observant la foule, sans se donner la peine de répondre à son amie. Durant deux minutes, elle ne dit rien, observant chaque personne.

« - Je vais te dire qui n'a pas sa place ici. Jodie Summers ! Ou cette fille habillée comme un as de Pique. Non mais regarde sa tenue. Leggins léopard, homologuée à la SPA, mini robe verte, ceinture rose, et carré stricte. Non franchement, j'ignore où elle a piqué son look, mais il ne ressemble à rien. Même ma grand-mère a plus de gout.

L'observant Mitchie soupira. « Elle ressemble peut-être à rien, mais elle ne paraît pas fade, elle ! Elle ose les couleurs, alors que moi, je suis limite en deuil, songea-t-elle. » Deux longues heures passèrent, puis ce fut son tour. Soupirant une bonne fois pour toute, elle se leva et entra dans la salle. Il y avait dix personnes assises derrière une table, des feuilles devant eux. Une jeune femme, à la chevelure rousse, lui demanda de se présenter, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, avant de prendre sa guitare. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle chanterait une de ses compositions, et après un rapide tri, elle se décida pour _Who will I be_. La chanson était entraînante, assez rock et surtout Brown n'avait pas tarit d'éloge sur ce morceau. A la fin de sa prestation, elle nota le regard admiratif de trois adultes. Tous la félicitèrent et la prévinrent qu'elle serait contactée si elle était sélectionnée. On lui donna une feuille à remplir, et à remettre au bureau d'inscription, puis elle partit. Rejoignant son amie, elle s'assit et remplit les différents champs, avant de la remettre comme on lui avait conseillée.

« - En tout cas, bravo. J'ai adoré t'écouter, ma chère. Tu as une voix qui porte, s'amusa son amie. On t'entendait jusqu'ici.

« - Ah.

« - Ouais, tu aurais du voir la tête de certains concourants. Il y en a même une qui est partie, avant que tu n'attaques le second refrain.

Mitchie enregistra l'info, et elles commencèrent à partirent quand une personne qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien leur barra le passage.

« - Pas mal Torrès, mais franchement la tenue c'est pas ça. Tu sais, l'important dans ce genre de concours, c'est de se mettre en valeur et de montrer le meilleur de soi même.

« - Et comme t'as aucun talent, t'as décidé de montrer ton cul ? Intéressant, lança Kim songeuse.

Elles rirent joyeusement et quittèrent le bâtiment avant que celle-ci n'ait pu répondre. Arrivées dans la voiture, elles se calmèrent puis rentrèrent tranquillement. Voulant passer le week-end prochain avec son amie, Kim lui proposa d'aller faire du vélo, seulement celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle allait à Camp Rock, afin de tourner une pub. Son étonnement passé, Kim lui demanda des détails, qu'elle lui fournit en riant. Lui promettant qu'elle pourrait venir, Mitchie lui demanda de se concentrer sur la route. Ce spot publicitaire était son premier contrat et pour le moment son seul projet, aussi elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant chez elle, elles discutèrent cinq minutes, puis chacune rentra chez ses parents. Elle monta et enfila son pyjama saumon en coton, puis se faufila entre ses deux parents sur le canapé. Elle leur raconta la soirée, omettant bien évidemment l'altercation, et ses parents, confiants lui assurèrent qu'elle aurait rapidement des nouvelles.

Quand minuit sonna, elle monta se coucher, et se traita d'idiote en songeant qu'elle n'avait même pas parlé de ce projet à son copain. Se promettant de l'appeler dès le lendemain, elle s'endormit en rêvant de lui, et de leurs retrouvailles. « Plus que sept semaines, songea-t-elle. »

* * *

De leur côté, les garçons étaient sur la route. Leurs journées n'étaient qu'une répétition de la précédente. Ils arrivaient dans une ville, aux environs de quatorze heures, répétaient, signaient quelques autographes, puis se préparaient pour le concert. Ils montaient ensuite sur scène se donnaient à leur public et allaient se rechanger. Ils quittaient la salle de spectacles, signaient à nouveau, quelques autographes, puis montaient dans leur car blanc de tournée pour partir vers une nouvelle ville. Lorsqu'ils se réveillaient, ils y étaient. Heureusement, ils passaient par un hôtel, pour terminer leur nuit, et se nourrir. Ce matin donc, Shane ouvrit les yeux et vit le panneau leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Atlanta. Soupirant, il s'assit et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il avait raté l'appel de sa copine. Ecoutant sa messagerie, il sourit.

« - Salut mon chanteur, sourit-elle. Je ne comptais pas trop t'entendre, vu que tu dois être overbooké, mais j'avoue que je l'espérais un petit peu quand même. Enfin, comme tu vis ton rêve, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je suis même fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Enfin bref, je t'appelais juste pour te dire qu'hier, j'ai participé à un concours, et que j'attends leur appel, pour savoir si je suis sélectionnée parmi la quantité de candidats qu'ils y avaient. Selon Kim, aucun doute ne m'est permis, mais je suis plutôt réaliste donc on verra. Bon, bas, je te laisse, bisous, bonne journée, ou nuit, va savoir quand tu l'auras mon message idiot. Tu me manques…

Elle avait soupiré cette dernière phrase, et il grimaça. Elle aussi lui manquait c'était indéniable. Il sauvegarda le message et l'appela. Il n'était que dix heures, mais il espérait qu'elle serait debout. Une voix essoufflée lui répondit, et il sourit.

« - Tu vas bien ma belle ?

« - Euh… Ouais nickel. Tu peux me rappeler dans deux secondes, s'il te plait ? Ou patienter comme tu veux. Je suis à moitié habillée, la tête coincée quelque part entre le col et la manche de mon haut, rit-elle.

La prévenant qu'il patientait, il rit l'imaginant sans mal, puis elle reprit d'une voix plus claire.

« - Alors que me voulais-tu ? Oh finalement, ce n'est pas important. T'entendre est suffisant.

« - Tant mieux, parce que c'est justement le but de cet appel, rit-il doucement.

« - Pourquoi, tu chuchotes ?

« - Nate et Jason dorment encore. Alors ce concours ? Tu me racontes, ou je dois deviner ?

Riant, elle lui fit un résumé détaillé au possible. Ils firent ensuite des suppositions sur l'avis du jury, avant d'embrayer sur leurs vies, qui étaient plutôt différentes, pour le moment. Néanmoins, comme elle n'avait plus cours, il avait moins peur de l'appeler, sachant qu'on ne pourrait confisquer son portable, ou lui tomber dessus. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de l'appel de son oncle, il sourit. Brown l'avait appelé à ce sujet, lui demandant le numéro de portable de sa copine afin de lui en parler. Il était d'ailleurs même étonnant qu'elle ne lui ait pas demandé comment il l'avait eu. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils raccrochèrent. Nate, qui venait de se réveiller, lui demanda avec qui il parlait, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Observant le sourire et le regard rêveur de son meilleur ami, le jeune homme eut sa réponse. Secouant le dernier membre du groupe, ils sortirent du car, et montèrent dans leur chambre. Heureusement pour eux, la liste des hôtels où ils descendaient étaient confidentielles ainsi, personne ne les voyaient arriver et sortir débraillés. La journée fut presqu'identique à la précédente. Du moins, elle le fut jusqu'à dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle Isabelle appela son fils. Celui-ci fit un bruit, entre le soupir et le grognement mais prit l'appel. Même s'il ne dura que deux minutes, il eut le don de le mettre sur les nerfs. Se passant de formule de politesse, sa mère dit :

« - Tu te rends compte qu'elle a dû travailler comme cuisinière pour se payer son premier été à Camp Rock, lieu de votre _charmante_ rencontre, fit-elle ironique.

« - Merci, mais tu ne m'apprends rien là. J'y étais, je te rappelle ! Et grâce à elle, j'ai même changé, tu te souviens ?

« - Je t'en prie ne lui donne pas le beau rôle ! Selon Brown, ton changement tu ne lui dois pas qu'à elle, mais aux autres aussi. Je n'en reviens pas, sa mère n'est qu'une cuisinière, cracha-t-elle. Une simple femme, bonne qu'à faire le…

Il n'attendit pas la suite et lui raccrocha au nez. Il éteignit rageusement son portable, et donna un coup de pied dans l'étui, heureusement vide, de sa guitare. Ce coup, cassa la poignée, mais il s'en moqua.

« - Un problème mec ?

« - Non, tout va bien. Ma chère mère vient juste de me prendre la tête, au sujet de Mitchie. Encore… Je me demande comment ta copine fait pour les supporter.

« - Elle lui fait croire qu'elle s'est rangée de son côté, histoire d'avoir la paix, lui répondit Nate.

« - Non mais depuis quand, c'est un crime d'avoir son propre service traiteur ?

« - Y a un souci les garçons, questionna leur agent.

« - Rien de grave, soupira Shane. Mes parents détestent Mitchie et ça me rend dingue, Pierre. Mais t'inquiète, je serais concentré ce soir.

« - Ecoute, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais je peux toujours téléphoner à tes parents, et leur certifier, un truc du genre qu'elle te rend meilleur et qu'elle est adorable ou autre. Histoire qu'ils te fichent la paix. Peu importe que je l'ai rencontré ou non.

Le jeune homme regarda son agent et lui donna son aval. Plus, il y aurait de personnes qui soutiendraient son couple, plus ses parents seraient dans l'obligation de céder, et de se rendre à l'évidence. Mitchie était parfaite pour lui. Ils montèrent sur scène, pour répéter une dernière fois, alors que leur agent s'éloignait, son portable à la main. Shane l'observa du coin de l'œil sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se disait. Pierre Tiessier, resta au téléphone durant une demi-heure puis revint, et les prévint qu'il avait fait son possible. Rassurés, ils allèrent se préparer, loupant son étrange sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils entendirent la salle se remplir et soupirèrent. D'accord, ils adoraient leur vie, mais les filles leurs manquaient, même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu. Ils savaient Mandy malheureuse à cause de leurs parents, Mitchie qui doutait d'eux, et Kim qui se posait un milliard de questions, autant sur la fac, que sur leurs attitudes. Elle était persuadée, selon Jason, qu'ils cachaient quelque chose tous les quatre. Ils en étaient certains puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas caché durant son appel. De plus, toutes ses cachoteries bien que nécessaire, commençaient à miner le moral du chanteur. Il n'avait jamais aimé mentir, même si ça lui était arrivé quelques fois, mais mentir à sa copine… Il s'était promis d'éviter au maximum, voulant une relation basée sur l'honnêteté et la fidélité. Mais si ce second point était respecté, le premier laissait à désirer. Faisant le vide, ils s'observèrent puis montèrent sur scène, chacun à son poste. Comme chaque soir, le concert fut parfait, sans une fausse note, et ils repartirent avec les mains pleines de fleurs, et de peluches. A plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient demandés pourquoi on leur offrait des animaux en fausse fourrures, mais n'avait jamais eu de réponse. A présent, ils y étaient habitués. Ils prirent une douche, afin de se débarrasser du maquillage et de la transpiration du aux projecteurs, puis montèrent dans le car, direction, le prochain lieu de concerts.

* * *

Du côté de Mandy, la semaine passa rapidement et le moins qu'on puisse dire et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Certes, elle avait dit à ses parents que finalement, ils n'avaient _peut-être_ pas tord, mais le regrettait à présent. Ils passaient encore plus leurs temps à critiquer son amie. Aussi, afin d'échapper un peu à l'ambiance, elle demanda à passer le week-end chez son oncle et ils n'y opposèrent aucune interdiction. Certes, elle avait fugué, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment puni. Après tout, elle avait juste voulu voir son frère, et depuis quatre jours, elle était d'accord avec eux. La punition avait donc été levée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle prit l'avion afin d'arriver au plus vite chez son oncle préféré et fut surprise, à son arrivée d'apprendre qu'il filait pour le camp. Seulement, elle fut réellement ravie en apprenant qu'elle allait revoir ses deux amies. Mitchie avait en effet appelé, afin de savoir si la présence de Kim posait problème. Seulement, dans la mesure où c'était le _M and K_ qui avait officiellement gagné, cela ne posait pas de soucie. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver, Mandy soupira.

« - Enfin un week-end de repos. Ça va me changer.

« - Un problème avec Isa ?

« - Ouais. Mais n'en parle pas à Mitchie. Et ne leur dit pas qu'elle est là, sinon je suis bonne pour rentrer par le prochain avion. Ils ne l'aiment pas ! Enfin le mot haïr conviendrait mieux à la situation, mais bon. Comme Mitchie stressait beaucoup pour cette rencontre, mon frère a préféré dire que mes parents étaient sans avis sur elle, plutôt que la vérité qui lui aurait largement miné le moral. Du coup, on est tous obligés de lui mentir. Sauf Kim, puisqu'elle n'est pas au courant, mais bon…

Brown acquiesça, et gara sa voiture. Ils préparèrent le terrain, arrangeant les pièces notamment les salles de cours, puis il lui proposa de tourner dans la pub, avant de se raviser. Si elle apparaissait, ses parents sauraient qu'elle était là, ce qu'elle voulait cacher.

Mitchie arriva le lendemain, riant d'une histoire que racontait Kim, qui elle était très sérieuse.

« - Et du coup voilà, ils m'ont tous regardé comme si j'étais bizarre. N'empêche, j'y peux rien.

« - Tu aurais pu t'en passer, soupira Mitchie entre deux rires.

Les deux filles saluèrent Brown puis sautèrent dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elles discutèrent plusieurs minutes, pendant que l'équipe de tournage terminait de tout préparer. Les figurants arrivèrent au compte goutte, et tout le monde dut passer par une affreuse séance de maquillage, puis d'habillage. Kim en profita pour poser un tas de question aux professionnels, si bien qu'une jeune femme lui demanda si elle souhaitait s'orienter dans cette branche.

« - Non, du tout. Je me spécialise en apprentissage. Je veux être prof plus tard, mais c'est toujours utile de savoir ce genre de chose. J'adore plaire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui expliqua donc chaque étape, pourquoi tel choix de crème et tel base protectrice, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, elle se sentait prête à devenir maquilleuse. Tout ça sous les rires de ses deux amies. Amies qui avaient, cependant, écouté les conseils de ces professionnelles avec un vif intérêt. S'observant dans la glace, Mitchie sourit. Elle avait une robe bleue outremer à bretelle, qui lui tombait juste au dessus du genou. Comme le temps était plutôt frais, on lui avait proposé un sous pull noir. La jeune femme qui avait composé sa tenue avait ajouté une ceinture en cuir simple avec une chaîne qui commençait à la fin du ceinturon et rattachée à sa hanche. Une paire de collant noir opaque, lorsqu'elle avait expliquée qu'elle détestait ses jambes, ainsi qu'une paire de cuissardes pointues à talons complétaient sa tenue. Quant à Kim, elle portait un slim noir, chose qu'elle détestait, avec un top rouge qui laissait voir son nombril, le tout avec une paire de bottes montantes à talons aiguilles. Seul cet accessoire plaisait à la jeune femme, puisqu'elle chuchota à son amie.

« - Elles sont super sexy, je trouve. Tu crois que Jason m'embrasserait s'il me voyait comme ça ?

« - Je crois que si tu lui laissais le temps de comprendre quelle fille géniale, tu es, il t'embrasserait même si t'étais habillée d'un jogging hyper larges couvert de tâches, se moqua Mitchie.

Grimaçant, la jeune femme s'observa dans le psyché.

« - Je serais pas contre, une chemise plus longue. Tu sais, histoire que je ne choppe pas la crève, ou autre.

Sur cette phrase, elle s'éloigna et partit fureter près du portant. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait une chemise de bûcheron sur le dos, dont seuls les quatre derniers boutons étaient attachés. Mandy les vit et commenta leur look, très rock selon elle. Le tournage commença peu après, et les filles chantèrent la chanson qui leur avait permis de gagner le dernier concours. Par la suite, habillées plus simplement, elles jouèrent les élèves, le temps d'un cours de chant, puis de danse. D'autres plans du camp furent pris sans elles, et elles purent se rhabiller. Durant le reste de la journée, ils eurent quartier libre, et au soir, ils purent assister au visionnage les premières images du spot. Elles durent s'avouer qu'elles étaient plutôt douées, et Mitchie écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa propre voix. Elle s'était souvent écoutée chanter, mais c'était dans sa chambre et sans micro. Alors que là, tout avait été placé de manière à sublimer sa voix au maximum, et elle fut impressionnée par elle-même. « Et bé, on ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas de voix, songea-t-elle. J'aurais du me renseigner auprès de MTV pour savoir si je pouvais avoir une copie du duo, que j'ai fait avec mon homme ! »

« - Si avec une promo pareil, personne t'appelle, ma chérie, chuchota Kim, c'est franchement qu'ils n'y comprennent rien. Non, parce qu'on a assurée.

Elles se sourirent complices, puis chacun dut repartir chez soi. Seule les trois filles passèrent le week-end au camp, bien qu'elles ne profitèrent pas du lac. Mandy ramait en math et tandis que Mitchie l'aidait, Kim bûchait ses propres cours.

Alors qu'elles allaient repartir, le portable de la jeune femme sonna, et intriguée, devant le numéro inconnu, elle décrocha :

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien Mitchie Torrès ?

« - Oui, c'est bien moi.

« - Je suis Gloria Spent. L'organisatrice du concours régional auquel vous avez participé samedi dernier.

« - Oui, je me souviens. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Est-ce que revenir samedi prochain passer un nouvel essaie est dans vos cordes, sourit-elle.

« - Oui, bien sûr.

« - Dans ce cas, félicitation ! Vous avez été sélectionnée pour passer le second tour. Soyez présente aux alentours de quatorze heures. Tout vous sera expliqué.

La jeune femme acquiesça et lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, poussa un cri de victoire. Ses deux amies la regardèrent sans comprendre, et elle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Celles-ci la félicitèrent, ainsi que Brown, qui lui souhaita bonne chance, avant qu'elles ne repartent. Le trajet jusqu'à Gordonville fut joyeux, et lorsqu'elle arriva, elle annonça la nouvelle à ses parents, ainsi qu'à son copain. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle lui envoya juste un message afin qu'il soit au courant. Il l'appela peu après. Au moment où elle décrocha, le hurlement des trois garçons la fit sursauter :

« - Félicitation !

« - Merci, merci, et merci, fit-elle en riant.

Ils en discutèrent deux petites minutes avant que les deux autres ne laissent Shane seul avec elle. Il était fier d'elle, et elle entendit Jason se moquer en disant que son air de paon était revenu, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Après une conversation pleine de tendresse, il raccrocha, et se tourna vers son ami.

« - Quoi, s'étonna celui-ci.

« - Rien. Mitchie vient de me raconter que le spot est tourné, et que Kim est dedans. Et qu'elle est super sexy à en croire ma copine. D'ailleurs, faudra en demander plus à Mandy qui était présente, cette veinarde.

« - Là, ça craint, soupira Nate. Bientôt, elles vont se voir plus qu'on les verra.

Ils étaient en train d'en rire au moment où leur agent arriva. Il leur demanda la raison de cette bonne humeur. Shane, lui annonça que sa copine participait à un concours et qu'elle avait passé le premier tour avec succès. Pierre lui demanda de la féliciter pour lui, avant de leur demander de se remettre au travail. Ils obtempérèrent, et alors qu'ils attaquaient leur troisième chanson, le portable de leur agent sonna. S'excusant auprès d'eux, il sortit de la salle de concert, et composa un numéro. Après six sonneries, un répondeur s'enclencha :

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez la famille Gray. Nous ne pouvons hélas pas vous répondre, mais laissez-nous un message, avec vos coordonnées, et nous vous rappellerons.

« - Bonjour, ici Pierre Tiessier, l'agent des Tous pour un. Je vous appelais simplement au sujet de notre accord, sur la copine de Shane. Je tenais à vous informer qu'elle participe à un concours régional, qui pourrait bien contrecarrer nos plans. L'évènement est organisé par une certaine Gloria Spent. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire. Au revoir.

Raccrochant, il soupira. Quand la relation entre Shane et Mitchie avait débuté, il n'y avait pas vu d'inquiétude. Il avait songé que la pression qu'elle allait subir allait la forcer à le quitter, et qu'il se consolerait dans les bras d'une femme de son milieu. Seulement, cette pression journalistique les avait rapprochés, et à présent le jeune homme semblait complètement accro à elle. Une simple inconnue. Le plus frustrant, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir profiter de la notoriété des garçons pour se faire pistonner, ce qui rendait les choses difficiles. A présent, il était certain que Shane ne la quitterait pas. Or, l'agent qu'il était ne pouvait le laisser s'enticher d'une parfaite inconnue. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était allié aux parents de Shane, afin de ruiner sa relation avec cette jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, sauf une fois, lors de sa déclaration à la presse. En toute honnêteté, il devait s'avouer qu'elle savait choisir ses mots. A aucun moment, elle n'avait cherché à se mettre en avant, autant dans son implication dans le changement de Shane que dans son influence, pour la chanson _gotta find you_. Et c'était ce point qui l'énervait. N'importe quelle fille s'en serait vantée mais pas elle. Et il se demandait pourquoi ? Il avait lu tout ce qui était paru sur son compte et en avait parlé aux garçons mais ceux-ci riaient de bon cœur, se moquant de chaque article, plus faux que le précédent. Or quand il avait appelé Isabelle et Philip Gray, il leur avait proposé son aide pour les séparer, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à ses protégés. Se composant un visage neutre, il revint observer la répète des garçons, priant pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas de son double jeu.

* * *

Lorsque Mitchie se leva, le lundi, elle déjeuna tranquillement, avant de se préparer, pour aller déposer de nouvelles maquettes. Seulement, alors qu'elle mit un pied dehors, deux journalistes étaient là, lui demandant pourquoi elle avait tourné la pub et si elle croyait en ses chances pour le concours régional. Elle les observa les yeux ronds, et referma la porte. Soupirant, elle alla au salon, et prit le téléphone. Seulement, elle se ravisa, en songeant qu'elle ignorait qui appeler. Les garçons étaient en tournée quelque part sur le continent, Kim, Sierra et Mandy étaient en cours. Elle envoya quand même un message à son copain, lui demandant s'il savait où elle pourrait joindre Steve. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Deux heures plus tard, celui-ci sonnait à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et le fit entrer.

« - Et bien… Qu'est-ce que Shane et toi avez fait, pour que je te revoie si vite, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui proposait de boire quelque chose.

« - Nous ? Rien. Ils sont en tournée. Mais je crois que je vais, de nouveau, avoir besoin de toi pour m'emmener d'un point A à un point B pour le moment. Enfin bref, comment va ta famille ?

« - Maria va bien. Dès que Lucy entre en halte garderie, elle reprend du service en décoration d'intérieur. Auréa entre en primaire cette année, et commence à savoir compter, quant à Lucy, elle tente doucement d'apprendre à marcher, mais ce n'est pas concluant. Et toi, ta famille ?

« - Le magasin de papa fonctionne super bien et maman commence même à embaucher, tellement les commandes affluent.

« - Et avec Shane, ça en est où ?

« - J'avais oublié que tu étais curieux, sourit-elle. Bah ça va. On se manque et notre relation n'est pas facile, mais… ça pourrait être pire, je crois.

« - Et tu rencontres ses parents quand ?

« - C'est fait, mais paraît qu'ils ne savent pas quoi penser de moi, soupira-t-elle tristement. C'est atroce, mais je crois que Shane me ment. J'ignore pourquoi mais je le sais, au fond de moi. Seulement, je ne vois pas pourquoi… Et du coup, bah, je bloque. Enfin je me comprends.

« - Je vois. Bon dis-moi, tu m'as appelé pour quoi ? Shane n'a pas été très explicite. Juste que tu cherchais à me joindre.

« - Oh. Figure-toi que je cherche à démarcher les maisons de disques mais avec les parasites dehors, ça va être compliqué, donc si tu voulais juste bien m'aider sur ce coup. J'avoue que je t'en serais grès.

Il acquiesça, et ils sortirent. Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte, il alla jusqu'à sa voiture et elle sourit en reconnaissant l'alfa roméo 8C aux vitres teintées. Elle monta à l'arrière, et rit lorsqu'il mit l'album des garçons.

« - Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas, remarqua-t-elle.

« - En effet, je n'aimais pas, mais avec tes amies, vous en parliez tout le temps que ça m'a intrigué, alors j'ai écouté, et finalement j'aime bien. Bon, je préfère toujours les Stones, ou U2, mais ça passe celui-là. D'ailleurs, j'attends ton album.

« - Moi aussi je l'attends.

« - Je serais curieux d'entendre ta voix.

« - Ah. Bah si tu veux, je te passerais un de mes cd, et tu l'écouteras pendant que je serais en train d'en déposer un. Tu me donneras ton avis, quand je reviendrais.

Il accepta, et quinze minutes plus tard, elle fut là où elle le souhaitait. Sortant un cd, elle le lui confia puis sortit. Les deux journalistes la rejoignirent alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment. Comme chaque semaine, elle se renseigna à l'accueil pour savoir où déposer son cd, et monta les huit étages, cette fois-ci. Elle le posa dans le bureau, puis en ressortant, observa le panneau d'affichage. Elle nota plusieurs auditions, et prit les coordonnées afin de s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Steve, il écoutait la fin de la chanson _La la land_, qu'elle avait composé durant ses cours. Elle monta et ils partirent. Lui rendant son cd, il la félicita et lui annonça qu'elle avait déjà un fan. Elle rit de bon cœur, et lui donna la seconde adresse.

Ayant été en voiture, elle termina bien trop vite ce qu'elle devait faire et observa donc sa liste d'auditions. Il y en avait une pas très loin. C'était pour une comédie musicale, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était, paraît-il, une expérience enrichissante. Donnant l'adresse à son chauffeur et ami, ils y allèrent, et il lui promit de l'attendre. Elle entra, confiante, et s'adressa à l'homme qui était près du bureau, pour savoir où il fallait se rendre. Il l'inscrit et la conduisit dans un couloir, où plusieurs autres personnes attendaient leur tour.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut à son tour. Elle se présenta, et reprit une chanson de TJ Tyler. Elle aurait préféré chanter une de ses compositions, seulement, elle n'avait pas pris sa guitare. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au couloir, l'applaudit.

« - Quel est votre nom, déjà ?

« - Mitchie Torrès.

« - Et bien Mitchie, vous avez un organe très puissant. Et très impressionnant. J'ai rarement vu une aussi belle interprétation.

Il lui demanda ses coordonnées, lui promettant de la rappeler, dans la semaine, et elle ressortit. Elle entra dans la voiture en souriant largement, et apprit à Steve, qu'elle avait impressionné, le producteur. Le jeune homme lui assura que c'était normal, puis elle rentra. Cependant, elle le prévint qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de lui, avant la semaine suivante, et il décida de lui confier son numéro professionnel :

« - Juste au cas où, précisa-t-il.

Elle le prit et entra chez elle, au moment où les deux voitures de journalistes se garaient. Elle passa le reste de sa journée, comme quand elle allait en cours. Elle prévint ses amis de l'audition, et de l'avancée de ses démarches, puis descendit faire le repas, avec un fond sonore. Quand ce fut prêt, elle monta jouer un peu, jusqu'à ce que son père revienne. Ils discutèrent une demi-heure puis Connie arriva. Ils se racontèrent, tous les trois leurs journées, puis elle monta se coucher lorsque minuit sonna. Elle n'attendait pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs jours, cependant elle avait confiance. Il lui avait paru sincère, et même si elle n'obtenait qu'un rôle secondaire, ça lui conviendrait simplement.

Seulement, la semaine passa, sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles. Malgré elle, elle se mit à douter, en songeant qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, hormis de Gloria Spent. Le deuxième tour s'était bien passé et, afin qu'elle ne doute pas de sa tenue, Kim était même venue l'habiller. Ce qui les avait beaucoup fait rire. Elles avaient sourit en ne voyant pas Jodie et Kim s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi, puisqu'elle avait du _potentiel_.

« - Ah bon ? Tu l'as déjà entendue chanter, s'étonna Mitchie.

« - Non, mais franchement, ses fringues étaient assez révélatrices, non ?

« - Pas vraiment. Le jury est presqu'entièrement féminin.

« - Ceci explique donc son absence. Enfin rassure-toi, tu vas écraser tout le monde. Mais s'il te plait, joue ta dernière compo, elle assure.

Mitchie l'avait donc joué, du mieux qu'elle avait pu, mettant tout son talent en avant, puis l'avait rejointe. En tout cas, elle espérait qu'elle aurait des nouvelles avant la fin du mois, comme l'avait dit Gloria. Seulement, une nouvelle fois, le téléphone fut silencieux. A présent, allongée sur son lit, elle fronça les sourcils. Le culot ne faisait pas partit de son caractère, mais étrangement, elle eut envie de comprendre. Recherchant le numéro de la jeune femme, elle appela. Celle-ci décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

« - Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

« - Bonjour, ici Mitchie Torrès.

« - Ah oui. Je me souviens, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Simplement savoir si ma candidature a été retenue ?

« - Je suis navrée, mais votre voix ne convient pas malheureusement. Nous recherchons quelque chose de moins… Comment dire… Hurlant en fait. Vous avez une très belle voix très profonde, et vraiment, vous êtes talentueuse seulement, le grand patron cherche une voix moins puissante. C'est juste un concours régional, il ne lancera aucune carrière, et ralentirait la vôtre, selon lui. Mais il y a une audition dans votre ville, le treize octobre. Participez-y, vous avez toutes vos chances. Ils cherchent une voix extraordinaire.

Incrédule Mitchie la remercia de l'information, puis raccrocha, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée. Etrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été rejetée pour cause de surplus de talent. C'était une raison ridicule, que confirmèrent ses parents et Kim, plus tard dans la journée. « Il y a quelque chose de louche la dessous, songea-t-elle. C'est impossible, cette histoire. Ou alors quelqu'un cherche à me nuire… Non, je deviens parano. Qui aurait ce pouvoir, entre guillemet ? Je ne vois que les garçons qui me connaissent et qui sont dans le métier, et franchement, ils ont autant de chance d'être coupable que j'en ai de m'envoler dans la minute, songea-t-elle. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les heures passer, et s'endormit, après avoir cherché en vain à comprendre, pourquoi, elle avait été refusée. Finalement, sa raison lui souffla qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas autant de talent qu'elle l'avait pensé, prime abord, et cette constatation lui fit mal. Ses proches avaient beau lui affirmer le contraire, elle restait persuader qu'ils avaient tord. « Ils ne disent ça que parce qu'ils m'apprécient, songea-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas être objectifs. »

* * *

Et voilà, un autre de fini. Bon, maintenant vous en savez un peu plus… J'imagine que vous avez compris où se trouvent le problème. Pas encore ? Ça va venir, rassurez-vous ! ça vous plait toujours ?

Comme promis, ce chapitre est une pochette surprise ? Attendue et espéré pour finalement être décevant mdr !

**PS **: Petit sondage : En ce qui concerne Jason et Kim, préférez-vous qu'ils restent amis, ou qu'ils se mettent ensemble ? Pour ma part, je les écris dans un sens, mais rien ne m'interdit de changer si jamais vous préférez l'autre solution. Bref, la réponse vous appartient.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi parfaite, mais on s'en moque ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Avec au programme, beaucoup d'humour, des idées, des infos et encore un tas de choses. Un merci vraiment spécial à **chris87**, **Aurelie** (Et oui, j'ai fait revenir Jodie, mais rassure-toi, elle s'en prend plein la figure dans ce chapitre. Bisous), **MMC**, **Jade22** (Ravie que le chapitre d'avant t'ait plu, il était génial mdr. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Lady Hope** (Ce sont les parents qui font obstacles ? Comment as-tu fait pour en venir à cette conclusion ? Euh que vient faire Jodie ? Réponse en bas de chapitre lol en espérant que personne ne va m'en vouloir mdr. Bisous), **juju88480** et **Sarah** (Pour l'allé-retour entre Shane et Mitchie, j'ai trouvé que ça serait mieux et puis, c'est amusant de les voir se manquer autant lool. Dis donc, tu en détestes du monde, toi ? Presqu'autant que moi (forcément je sais comment ça va se terminer lol) Désolée, Jodie ne va pas se casser la figure mais… J'en dis pas plus, juste tu vas adorer. Quant à Kim et Jason, ce n'est pas pour maintenant désolée. Bisous et à bientôt.) Pour leurs commentaires. Merci !

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap 08**

« - Debout ma belle, souffla Connie.

« - 'l est quelle heure, demanda-t-elle le nez dans son oreiller.

« - Six heures. Tu m'as proposé de venir faire l'ouverture avec moi, ce matin. Allez ma puce.

Soupirant, Mitchie ouvrit péniblement les yeux et souffla. Elle aimait travailler dans le service traiteur de sa mère, mais quand elle devait se lever aussi tôt, elle se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Mettant de côté ses pensées, elle sortit de son lit en trainant des pieds et fila sous la douche au radar. Lorsqu'elle fut sous le jet, elle se réveilla complètement, et sourit face à la sensation de bien-être qu'il procurait. Elle s'était arrangée avec sa mère de manière à travailler autant que les autres, tout en ayant assez de temps pour passer ses auditions. « Faut reconnaître que tous les patrons ne sont pas aussi compréhensif, sourit-elle. » Elle s'habilla et tout en descendant se demanda ce que faisait son copain. « Je suis sûre qu'il dort encore, le petit chanceux. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt après tout. Ouais, et le plaisir à ceux qui se lèvent tard, lui rappela sa conscience. Donc la question du jour sera, peut-il y avoir du plaisir sans avenir ? Ou alors, faut-il préférer son avenir, au plaisir ? Oui, parce que sans avenir pas de plaisir forcément, mais sans plaisir, l'avenir n'est pas intéressant ! » S'apercevant de ses pensées, la jeune femme rit doucement et entra dans la cuisine de bonne humeur.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien mieux réveillée et de meilleure humeur ma puce.

« - Je le suis nuance. En fait, je me demandais, on dit toujours que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et le plaisir à ceux qui restent au lit, mais tu crois qu'on peut avoir du plaisir sans avenir ? Ou faut-il préférer un avenir sans plaisir, juste pour être vivant ? Mais dans ce cas, la vie perd de sa saveur. Et puis, sans plaisir, pas de passion, et sans passion, c'est… Le vide.

« - Mitchie, ne le prends pas mal mais, où vas-tu chercher ce genre de réflexion dès le matin ?

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, elles s'attablèrent et mangèrent chacune perdues dans leurs pensées. Alors que Mitchie songeait à sa journée et à son copain, sa mère l'observa. Chaque jour qui passait la faisait devenir plus femme que la précédente. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que bientôt, elle prendrait son envol, loin du nid familial, afin de faire sa vie. « Avec Shane, naturellement, sourit-elle. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux là. Enfin, espérons qu'elle n'oubliera pas ses parents. » Elle soupira puis partit se préparer alors que sa fille débarrassait la table. Comme elle avait un peu de temps, elle prépara le repas de son père, et marqua sur un mot que le repas était au four afin de le garder au chaud. Il n'aurait qu'à l'éteindre. Quand sa mère sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'y engouffra et se lava les dents tout en s'observant dans le miroir. Elle avait beaucoup bronzé cet été, mais la saison était loin à présent et elle perdait ses couleurs. « Faudra que je me fasse une bonne séance de bronzage quand j'irais à la villa, songea-t-elle. » En proie à son imagination, devenue fertile, elle sourit et se promit d'envoyer son idée par sms à Mandy et Kim. Lorsque sonna sept heures, elles montèrent toutes les deux, dans la voiture et partirent jusqu'au service traiteur. Comme chaque matin, Connie se gara, puis elles entrèrent.

« - Bon, ce soir, c'est toi qui conduis, ma puce. Que je vois comment tu te débrouilles. Non parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu conduises souvent en ce moment.

« - En effet. J'aurais pu l'année dernière mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase volontairement. L'épisode des journalistes la suivant partout, était encore frais dans son esprit, et bien qu'elle assurait à tous qu'elle n'avait pas été vraiment touchée, cet harcèlement l'avait fragilisé. Bien sûr, ça ne l'avait pas marqué à vie, mais à présent, elle se méfiait dès qu'elle marchait dans la rue, vérifiant qu'on ne la suivait pas. Elle surveillait chacun de ses gestes, sachant inconsciemment, qu'ils pouvaient être partout. Elle s'autorisait à être vraiment elle, lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre ou dans les bras de son copain, Finissant d'entrer dans le local, elle aida à ouvrir les stores et à placer les chaises. Elle fila ensuite dans l'arrière boutique afin de mettre la climatisation et la musique en route.

« - Dis-moi ma puce, une promo gratuite ça t'intéresserait ?

« - Pas de refus, tu as une idée ?

« - Oui. Mettre certaines de tes chansons ici, de temps à autre.

Mitchie observa sa mère quelques secondes, puis sourit à cette idée. Elles décidèrent de le faire dès le lendemain. En attendant une longue journée les attendait.

A dix heures, ayant une pause, la jeune femme s'éloigna et envoya trois messages. Le premier à son copain juste pour lui dire que ses bras lui manquaient de plus en plus, puis deux à ses amies pour leur parler de son idée. Mandy lui avoua qu'elle était génialissime, quant à Kim, elle la traita de petit diable tout en votant évidemment pour. Elle ajouta qu'elles pourraient leur préparer un repas spécial. Une fois tout ça mis au point, chacune repartit travailler.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reçut le message de la copine de son frère, Mandy eut un sourire sadique qui fit peur à son amie.

« - Tu nous prépares quoi, là ?

« - A vous ? Rien, je te le promets Sarah, mais la copine de Shane vient d'avoir une idée géniale et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup. Je pensais que ce genre d'idée viendrait de Kim, mais surement pas de Mitchie.

« - Si tu le dis. Et avec tes parents, tu vas faire comment ? Parce qu'ils ne semblent pas la porter dans leurs cœurs, selon tes dires.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait mis que sa meilleure amie dans la confidence. Elle avait eut besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et s'était tournée vers elle, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Mitchie, qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Depuis, Sarah l'aidait à chercher des solutions pour qu'ils changent d'avis. Cependant ses parents avaient du inventer le concept de la ténacité, puisqu'ils refusaient catégoriquement de revoir leur jugement.

« - Rien de nouveau de ce côté. Et tu sais, je commence à craindre la réaction de Mitchie, quand elle l'apprendra. Tu aurais du la voir l'autre fois, au bord des larmes et tout. Visiblement, leur avis compte beaucoup pour elle, alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas. C'est carrément étrange ! On en parle beaucoup avec Shane, et… L'un et l'autre, on a peur qu'elle le quitte quand elle l'apprendra.

« - Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Elle l'aime non ?

« - Ouais, mais tu vois, Mitchie… Disons qu'elle est super proche de ses parents, et elle ne comprendrait pas que Shane préfère ne plus parler à ses parents, plutôt qu'à elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on suppose… Comme tu t'en doutes, on ne lui a pas posé la question. Et on ne le fera pas. Imagine qu'elle nous sorte un truc du genre « Non, si mes parents n'aimaient pas mon copain, je le quitterais. » Shane le prendrait mal. Il en est dingue.

« - J'imagine… Ceci dit, c'est dommage qu'il l'aime autant. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me remarque, soupira Sarah. Mais je ne dois pas être son style.

« - Peut-être… Et puis bon, il te connaît pas beaucoup faut dire. Enfin le prends pas mal, mais je suis contente qu'il soit avec une fille aussi géniale que Mitchie. Elle n'a de cesse de nous surprendre, c'est un truc de dingue ! Toujours une idée derrière la tête pour les rendre chèvre, ou leur faire super plaisir, et elle a des idées de cadeaux franchement géniales.

« - Ouais, je me souviens de la gourmette de ton frère et de la gravure géniale.

« - Arrête, elle m'en a voulu un max d'avoir faire graver ça. Selon elle, j'aurais du mettre un truc plus passe partout, puisque le « Appartient à Mitchie ! Pas touche » fait trop sexiste ou j'sais pas quoi. Elle ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse appartenir à une personne ou du moins qu'on le revendique. Pour ma part, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir un bijou où serait gravé que je ne suis sur terre que pour Nate.

La sonnerie retentit et elle envoya une rapide réponse à son amie, avant de filer en Civilisation. Les deux heures furent longues pour la jeune femme qui pensait sans cesse à son amie. Elle essaya d'imaginer quelle serait sa réaction quand elle apprendrait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas au début. « Parce que c'est évident qu'ils changeront d'avis… Si seulement ça pouvait être avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne, elle ne saurait jamais qu'ils la haïssaient. Shane lui dirait à la limite mais plus tard. Peut-être avant leur mariage qui sait ! »

* * *

De son côté, Shane observa le message de sa copine et sourit. Elle lui en envoyait de temps en temps, qui n'attendaient aucune réponse. Elle lui souhaitait juste bon courage pour le tournage du clip, ou pour un concert, ou l'informer qu'il lui manquait ou encore simplement qu'elle pensait à lui. Celui-là en faisait parti. Aussi, il rangea simplement son portable dans sa poche et partit direction le car de la tournée. Il leur restait dix dates avant d'être chez eux, et il était réellement pressé. Surtout qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner où elle travaillait et il voulait le savoir. Il la soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès juste pour titiller sa curiosité. Il en sourit. Nate l'observa en arquant un sourcil, et se demanda à quoi il songeait. Avisant une des nombreuses nouvelles peluches, il lui lança un ours rose qui tenait un cœur rouge où était brodé, un « I love you » amusant. Le touchant au front, il sourit, lorsqu'il le vit chercher d'où venait le projectile.

« - T'as fini de me bombarder avec tes peluches ? Pauvre bêtes, elles vont avoir mal.

« - Dit-il en m'en envoyant trois d'un coup, sourit Nate. Tu pensais à quoi ? Ou plutôt, à qui ?

« - A ton avis ? Donc sois gentil et laisse-moi penser à ma petite brunette.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça puis retourna à la composition de sa chanson. Jodie finit par arriver avec Pierre qui partit parler au chauffeur. En toute logique, elle aurait du repartir pour Gordonville dès la fin du clip, seulement elle s'était arrangée pour rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la tournée. Ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Aussi, ils s'évertuaient à l'ignorer dès qu'elles étaient avec eux. Seulement en la voyant monter, Jason arqua un sourcil. Elle avait troqué son blond doré contre un châtain très doux, rappelant celui de Mitchie. En toute objectivité, il dut s'avouer que la couleur lui allait bien, mais se refusa au moindre compliment, se contentant d'une réplique digne de Kim.

« - La vache, tu as confondue la cuvette des toilettes avec ta douche ce matin ?

« - Tu as cherché à imiter qui là, demanda Nate perdu.

« - ça pu son truc en plus, ajouta Shane.

« - On s'en fout limite du qui. C'est raté, elle ne ressemble à rien.

« - Clair Jay ! C'est marrant, parce que pendant presqu'une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était Mitchie mais en version beaucoup très laide, lança Shane. Ce qu'elle n'est absolument pas, puisque ma copine est absolument parfaite.

« - Sur ce coup, mec, t'as pas tord ! Physiquement y a une légère ressemblance, commença Nate avant de plisser les yeux, si on regarde de loin et en louchant.

« - Parce que t'as envie de la regarder toi ? Moi non. D'ailleurs je serais curieux d'avoir l'avis des filles, surtout de ma copine.

« - Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. On ferait une comparaison, comme le jeu des sept différences. Tu sais, la réalité Mitchie et la pâle imitation ratée Jodie. Non, parce que même si elle avait réussi à lui ressembler, question personnalité, y a encore du taf, décréta Jason comme si elle n'était pas là.

Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. En moins de deux minutes, la jeune femme venait de s'en prendre plein la figure. Ils n'avaient, en plus, pas mâché leurs mots. D'ailleurs, aucun ne la regardait se contentant de commenter entre eux, sa couleur. Cependant, ne voulant pas faire d'erreur, elle leur fit un sourire, qu'ils ne virent pas, trop occupés à la dénigrer, et elle dit :

« - Désolée, l'odeur partira dans la journée, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard et, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils ouvrirent légèrement les vitres tant l'odeur devenait insupportable.

« - Non, mais pas moyen, faut l'enfermer dans la soute à bagage ! Elle va me rendre malade, s'exclama Shane.

« - Je vote pour, décida son frère.

« - Moi aussi. Je veux bien vous ouvrir la porte, même.

« - Ah non, mais je la touche pas ! Pas envie de sentir aussi mauvais que ça, ajouta Shane perfidement.

« - Bon les garçons, ça suffit ! Si Jodie veut changer la couleur de ses cheveux, elle le fait et en aucun cas vous devez juger.

« - Quand elle le fait pendant qu'on est en tournée et que ça empeste dans le car, pardon mais si on est en droit de juger, répondit Nate tranquillement.

Il échangea donc un regard avec ses amis, et tous trois pouffèrent, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

« - Excusez-vous, maintenant. On ne parle pas à une fille, comme ça.

« - Désolé Pierre, t'es notre agent, pas notre père. Si nos remarques la gênent, elle n'a qu'à rentrer chez elle, acheva Shane. Nous, on la retient pas. Elle nous traîne dans les pattes et c'est énervant plutôt qu'autre chose.

« - Adjugé, s'amusa Jason.

Nate hocha simplement la tête, avant de replonger dans sa mélodie, alors que Shane mit sa musique dans ses oreilles afin de ne pas entendre la suite de la conversation. Il ferma délibérément les yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout la bienvenue. Le car démarra et il songea de nouveau à sa copine, et aux auditions qu'elle ratait. Toutes sans exception. « Comme si quelqu'un sabotait son travail. Et comme qui, gros malin ? Votre agent ? Il a plutôt l'air de l'apprécier au contraire, songea-t-il. Sinon, il nous l'aurait fait remarquer avant non ? Peut-être quelqu'un de plus haut placé alors ? Mais qui ? » A bout d'idée, il soupira et se promit de demander l'aide à son oncle. Celui-ci avait le bras long et pourrait peut-être savoir où ça posait problème.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Chicago, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, et Shane sortit son portable. Il l'appela aussitôt, et compta les sonneries. A la quatrième, son interlocuteur répondit.

« - Salut oncle Brown, je te dérange ?

« - Ah mon neveu préféré. Jamais voyons. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Et bien, tu es au courant que Mitchie cherche à percer ?

« - Ouais, elle a même réussi un concours, aux dernière nouvelles !

« - Oui, mais finalement, ça n'a pas été concluant. Paraît qu'elle avait trop de talent… Tu y crois ?

« - Autant qu'au père Noël.

« - Je me disais bien aussi, soupira Shane. Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui fournit cette excuse. Donc comme tu as le bras long, je me disais que si tu avais le temps, tu pourrais peut-être te renseigner, si tu as le temps.

« - Pour comprendre pourquoi mon élève préférée n'arrive pas à trouver de contrat ? Crois-moi, le temps je vais le trouver. Je te tiens au courant.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Brown raccrocha. Resté seul dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se demanda comment il pourrait aider sa copine. Il ne pouvait pas agir officiellement, sinon elle risquait de le prendre très mal, mais rien ne l'empêchait de l'aider sans qu'elle le sache. La question était comment ?

La journée passa rapidement, entre leur répète journalière et leur concert, puis ils montèrent dans le car qui avait été aéré. Cependant, John tendit un magasine à Shane le priant de lire la page des rumeurs. Intrigué, il s'assit et ouvrit le mensuel à la page indiqué. Il fut étonné en lisant qu'apparemment sa relation avec Mitchie battait de l'aile parce que soit disant la jeune femme préférait rester chez ses parents. L'article ajoutait qu'elle était sûrement avec lui pour se faire connaître mais que ça avait échoué. Il relut l'article avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il lisait.

« - C'est dément ! Où vont-ils chercher des infos pareilles ? Pardon, des intox, pareilles.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Il paraît, selon ce torchon, que ma relation avec Mitchie bat de l'aile. Je n'étais même pas au courant. D'ailleurs, vu ses messages, elle non plus, rit-il jaune. Et attention, _the_ nouvelle, s'exclama-t-il en colère. Elle serait avec moi, pour se faire pistonner. Non, mais ils ont un pète au casque, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

« - Ouais, je confirme, souligna Jason. Prions qu'elle ne lise pas ce genre de magasine…

Ils acquiescèrent et lorsque Jodie arriva, chacun entreprit de l'ignorer. Malgré que cette indifférence lui fasse mal, elle garda le sourire, songeant que Mitchie aurait peut-être agi autrement.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune femme était avec Kim dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elles se racontaient leurs semaines, inconscientes des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la presse.

« - N'empêche, t'imagines ? Entre ton salaire d'employée polyvalente et ma bourse d'étude, on pourrait presque avoir notre propre appart. Et à nous la liberté ! On vivrait ensemble, sans nos parents pour nous mettre des limites. On rentrerait à l'heure qu'on veut et on pourrait dormir avec nos copains, sans qu'ils le sachent. Enfin ça, ça te concerne plus que moi, mais bon…

« - C'est pas faux, mais franchement, tu vois nos parents dire « D'accord. Vivez dans votre appart, pour pouvoir inviter vos copains quand bon vous semblent, sans qu'on puissent vous empêcher de faire des bêtises » ? Tes tuteurs peut-être, mais pas mes parents.

« - Ouais, faut convaincre Connie et Raphaël. Bon, on va monter un dossier en bêton, super argumenté et si bien rédigé qu'ils seront obligés de dire oui. Et puis zut à la fin, on peut. Tu bosses et tu quitteras ton boulot quand tu feras carrière, donc le loyer sera pas un problème. Et puis moi, même quand tu feras carrière et que tu voyageras dans le monde entier, je resterais ici, lisant tes cartes postales venant de Paris, Rome et Berlin.

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent à ce beau rêve. Elles imaginèrent le style des pièces, et commencèrent même à faire une liste des règles de la maison, avant d'exploser de rire, sachant que ça ne se ferait pas avant longtemps. Changeant de sujet, elles s'informèrent sur les nouvelles des garçons qu'elles avaient et mirent leur plan en marche. Afin d'être sûre que Mandy était toujours d'accord, Kim lui envoya un message et sourit en voyant la réponse.

« - Bon selon notre espionne de choc, ils reviennent chez eux samedi dans l'après-midi, mais on peut se pointer chez eux, dès vendredi puisqu'elle a la clé.

« - Je suis pas sûre. Ils lui ont peut-être filé la clé qu'en cas d'urgence. Ils n'apprécieront sans doute pas qu'on squatte.

« - Bah, si on leur prépare un truc super bon à manger et qu'on leur promet un massage super agréable, peut-être qu'ils vous en voudront pas ? Une fois que vous serez toutes les deux, complètement nues et dans leurs bras, sourit Kim. Et puis crois-moi, deux mois sans vous voir, c'est une urgence !

« - Et toi, tu tiendras la chandelle avec Jason ? Charmant week-end. Non, si on y va, hors de question de craquer avant qu'on soit tous au lit.

« - Bonne idée, ça va les frustrer encore plus ! Tu sais que tu serais presque plus sadique que moi…

Souriant perfidement, Kim réfléchit à un plan de bataille puis le mit en place avec Mitchie avant de le soumettre à Mandy, qui donna son aval. A dix-neuf heures, la brunette rentra chez elle. En chemin, elle nota qu'elle se faisait à nouveau suivre par des journalistes et soupira. Accélérant la cadence, elle arriva chez elle en soufflant. Allant au salon, elle s'assit face à son père et lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Quittant son journal, il l'observa et soupira :

« - Que veux-tu ?

« - En premier lieu l'autorisation d'aller voir mon copain ce week-end et deuxièmement que maman et toi m'avanciez le voyage. Je vous rembourserai dès que j'aurais ma paye promis, mais là mon compte est à sec et il me manque… Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et avec Kim et Mandy, on leur a prévu une surprise.

Elle lui lança un regard de chien battu, et il abdiqua. Lui sautant au coup, elle le remercia une bonne centaine de fois et lui proposa une partie d'échec. Il avait toujours été meilleur qu'elle, mais Mitchie s'en moquait. Ces petits moments avec son père faisaient partie de sa vie. Elle en avait autant besoin que les moments qu'elle passait à cuisiner avec sa mère. Ils installèrent donc le plateau, et comme il eut les blancs, il débuta la partie. Il lui demanda de quoi elles avaient parlé avec son amie et celle-ci rit en bougeant son cavalier.

« - On s'est fait un petit film, en imaginant qu'on vivait en colocation toutes les deux. On a d'ailleurs commencé à choisir la couleur du papier peint et puis on s'est souvenues que vous ne seriez sûrement pas d'accord, alors on a oublié nos idées débiles. Mais c'était sympa de s'imaginer être adulte.

Le soir, après le repas en famille, alors qu'elle était seule sur son lit, elle repensa à cette idée et soupira. C'était peut-être un rêve, n'empêche qu'il commençait à lui plaire. L'une et l'autre ayant à peu près la même vie, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. « Sauf les journalistes. Elle ne les supportera pas longtemps. Dommage, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fait la coloc parfaite, s'amusa-t-elle. A condition qu'elle oublie son affreux papier peint à fleur. »

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était à l'accueil, elle eut la surprise de la voir arriver, paniquée. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais Kim ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - T'as lu la presse ?

« - Laquelle ?

« - A scandale ma chérie, fit-elle en soupirant.

« - Non. Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme commanda des fajitas et une fois qu'il fut parti, elle observa son amie.

« - J'ai raté quoi ?

« - Rien. Enfin tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir qu'entre Shane et toi ça n'allait pas très fort, parce que tu ne supportais pas qu'il soit connue et pas toi. Et que ça t'ennuyait qu'il refuse de te pistonner, selon _Teen_. En plus selon _Celebrity_, votre couple bat de l'aile parce que tu préfères rester avec tes parents, plutôt que de t'investir plus dans votre relation, soupira-t-elle. Alors quelle raison est vraie ?

« - Aucune et tu le sais. Notre relation à Shane et moi, est parfaite, saine et en plein essor. Bonjour madame, que puis-je pour vous, sourit-elle.

La cliente observa les plats puis prévint qu'elle repasserait avant seize heures. Lui souhaitant un bon après-midi, Mitchie retourna au nettoyage de son comptoir, quand elle sentit le regard de son amie. Levant les yeux, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à la fixer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Un démenti ? Une conférence de presse ? Si tu veux en boxer deux ou trois, appelle-moi, j'adorerais t'aider, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« - Franchement ? Je ne compte rien faire. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Notre relation ne bat pas de l'aile. Et si jamais Shane veut faire un communiqué, qu'il le fasse. Moi, je ne dirais rien. Après tout, ça me change des rumeurs de l'année dernière non ?

Soupirant, elle acquiesça, puis elles terminèrent de mettre leur plan en route entre deux clients. Alors qu'elle devait partir, Kim lui glissa une feuille écrite d'un bout à l'autre.

« - C'est quoi ? Ta déclaration à Jason que je dois corriger ?

« - Non. Le premier jet de l'argumentaire final, rit-elle. Je m'ennuyais en cours de psycho donc… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Même si ça ne se fait pas, rêver ne coûte rien. Allez, je me sauve. Bye.

La saluant, la jeune femme observa la feuille et commença sa lecture. Elle rit à certains arguments de son amie songeant qu'ils feraient pencher la balance du mauvais côté, mais d'autres étaient réellement percutants. A la fin de sa lecture, elle plia la feuille et la mit dans son jeans, avant d'aller à l'arrière alors que Jeanne venait la remplacer.

Seulement, au bout de dix minutes, celle-ci l'appela car quelqu'un voulait la voir. Soupirant, elle enleva ses gants et entra dans la salle.

« - Bonjour Tania. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Me donner ton emploi du temps ma chère. Je suis, de nouveau, ton garde du corps. Plutôt classe, non ?

« - Mon garde du corps ? Pourquoi donc ?

« - Les journalistes semblent à nouveau te suivre, donc je reprends du service. Mon père voulait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais je te connais déjà donc c'est plus simple.

« - D'accord. Un de ces quatre, ça serait sympa qu'on me prévienne à l'avance, sourit-elle. Mais pour le moment t'as quartier libre. Je bosse ici jusqu'à vingt et une heure.

« - Je serais là à moins le quart dans ce cas. Bonne journée.

Mitchie sourit et lorsqu'elle fut partie, se demanda comment elle avait fait pour savoir où elle travaillait. « Je lui demanderais ce soir, songea-t-elle en retournant en cuisine. J'espère juste que Steve ne reprendra pas du service trop tôt. J'aime beaucoup conduire la voiture de maman. »

* * *

De leur côté les garçons s'amusaient beaucoup des tentatives de Jodie pour se rapprocher d'eux. Déjà qu'elle cherchait à ressembler à Mitchie physiquement, mais à présent elle commençait à adopter certains de ses traits de caractère. Seulement Shane n'était pas dupe. Elle faisait ça, juste pour être connue. Cependant, ces changements l'agaçaient. Il avait l'impression, chaque jour un peu plus, d'être face à une copie de sa copine qui serait sortie d'un labo. Il l'observa alors qu'elle parlait avec Pierre, et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle espérait. Son frère vint le rejoindre, et lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait.

« - J'essaie de comprendre Nate. Mais c'est dur ! J'ai déjà du mal avec ma copine super géniale, mais alors avec cette pâle copie, c'est la misère. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Enfin ça je sais. Elle rêve de coucher avec Shane Gray, grimaça-t-il. Pourtant elle sait que ce n'est pas en imitant ma copine qu'elle y arrivera. Et puis, y a encore du boulot. Mitchie est plus sportive, ça se voit dans sa silhouette, alors _qu'elle_ pourrait faire le « après » vantant les implants mammaires. Et puis regarde-là, avec son côté greluche, elle est loin de la perfection.

« - Ouais, t'as pas tord. Tu sais, au début, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée que les filles se vengent sur elle. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié la vidéo, c'était sympa, mais je pensais qu'elles exagéraient un peu. Finalement, je m'aperçois qu'elles étaient loin du compte. Cette fille est pire que la peste.

« - Ouais, soupira son ami avant de sourire. Hey, durant le prochain voyage, ça te tente de revoir la farce qu'elles lui ont faite ?

Ils rirent dans leur coins, et lorsque leur agent leur demanda la raison de leur sourire, ils haussèrent les épaules en se lançant un regard explicite, avant de commencer leur répète. Seulement, ils avaient du mal à se calmer, puisque dès qu'ils se regardaient, leurs fous rires repartaient. Si bien qu'ils furent priés d'aller se calmer dehors. Jason les rejoignit, afin d'être au parfum, et lorsque les trois revinrent, ils avaient les yeux brillants, du moment joyeux qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

* * *

« - Maman, tu serais d'accord pour que j'aille voir Nate ce week-end ? Ils reviennent de tournées, et comme Mitchie est bloquée dans sa famille, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que je puisse y aller, mentit Mandy.

« - Tu es sûre qu'elle est dans sa famille ?

« - Ouais. Shane me l'a dit. Il est super déçu, mais sa grand-mère descend de je ne sais pas où, et du coup, elle ne sera pas là.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, tu peux. Tu sais ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois de notre avis concernant cette Mitchie de malheur, fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. J'ai dit que vous aviez _maybe_ raison finalement, et que j'attendais de voir, si c'était Shane ou vous qui l'avez cernée le mieux.

Isabelle acquiesça puis la regarda monter jusqu'à son atelier. Lorsque l'album des garçons raisonna, elle rejoignit son mari. Tous deux avaient parlé à l'agent des garçons, et celui-ci leur avait fait parvenir une vidéo du prochain clip. Ils le regardèrent et lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle soupira.

« - Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas embrassé ? Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Je suis d'accord. Et puis, elle est réellement mignonne. Faudrait qu'on puisse l'appeler, et lui proposer de l'aider dans sa carrière, si elle arrive à séduire notre fils. Enfin ça ne sera pas compliqué. Cette Jodie est parfaite pour lui.

« - Exact. A propos, j'ai lu la presse cette semaine et nous avions raison. Cette _Mitchie_ n'est qu'un parasite. Elle cherche simplement à se faire connaître. Pourquoi refuse-t-il la vérité ?

« - Aucune idée Isa, c'est toi la psy, pas moi.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait sa licence de psychologie, mais depuis qu'elle avait mis Shane au monde, elle avait cessé d'exercer. De toute façon, sa place était à la maison pour éduquer ses enfants, et non pas dans un cabinet pour aider d'autres personnes.

De son côté, Mandy sourit et prévint Mitchie qu'elle avait l'autorisation. Elle ajouta qu'elle serait là-bas pour vingt heures, et qu'elle était pressée de la revoir. « Presqu'autant que mon copain. Bon ma poule, au boulot ! Faut terminer ce projet, si tu ne veux pas être incendiée par ton prof. Inventez la perfection… Charmant sujet ! Mais la perfection, c'est mon copain. Du moins si la perfection avait un visage naturellement. Et si c'était un pays ? La Floride, puisque les garçons y vivent. Un objet ? La gourmette que Mitchie a offerte à Shane. Une planète ? Venus. Un parfum ? Celui de Mitchie. Un trait de caractère ? L'humour ravageur de Kim. Bon la ferme Mandy, et concentre-toi. Il faut que tu _inventes la perfection_ ! » La jeune femme observa son amas d'argile sans trouver l'inspiration. Elle songea à un cercle mais l'idée avait été utilisée par Leonardo Da Vinci. Finalement, elle abandonna et s'amusa à créer un collier de perle, inscrivant sur chacune d'elle, ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ce n'était pas très approprié, mais à ses yeux, la perfection était une chimère, juste là, afin que les hommes se dépassent. Elle y passa la soirée complète, puis celle du lendemain.

Aussi lorsqu'elle présenta son œuvre en cours, elle était aussi peu sûre d'elle, que le soir où elle avait fait comprendre à son copain qu'elle voulait aller plus. Posant son collier, aux perles dissemblables, elle expliqua que chacune d'elle, représentait une version différente de la perfection. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une bonne note, car ce projet ne lui plaisait pas, néanmoins quand elle rejoignit Sarah, celle-ci lui avoua qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée.

« - Alors, tu viens à la fête, samedi ?

« - Samedi, je serais dans les bras de mon copain, désolée. Tu me raconteras ce que j'ai manqué ?

« - Sans problème.

Durant le reste de l'heure, elles écoutèrent les autres, puis furent libre. Mandy rentra directement chez elle, et prit son sac. Elle embrassa ses parents, et fila à l'aéroport.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre de fini. Bon, je vous l'accorde, le projet de Mandy fait pitié, mais bon avec ce qu'elles préparent, elle a beaucoup de mal à penser autre chose. D'ailleurs pour connaître la suite, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Où les garçons sont de retour. En espérant que vous aimez toujours. Et que vous avez apprécié le dialogue sur la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de cette _chère Jodie_.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi parfaite, mais on s'en moque ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Avec au programme, beaucoup d'humour, des idées, des infos et encore un tas de choses ! Un merci vraiment spécial à **chris87**, **Aurelie** (Et oui, j'ai fait revenir Jodie, mais rassure-toi, elle s'en prend plein la figure dans ce chapitre. Bisous), **MMC**, **Jade22** (Ravie que le chapitre d'avant t'ait plu, il était génial mdr. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Lady Hope** (Ce sont les parents qui font obstacles ? Comment as-tu fait pour en venir à cette conclusion ? Euh que vient faire Jodie ? Réponse en bas de chapitre lol en espérant que personne ne va m'en vouloir mdr. Bisous), **juju88480** et **Sarah** (Pour l'allé-retour entre Shane et Mitchie, j'ai trouvé que ça serait mieux et puis, c'est amusant de les voir se manquer autant lool. Dis donc, tu en détestes du monde, toi ? Presque autant que moi (forcément je sais comment ça va se terminer lol) Désolé, Jodie ne va pas se casser la figure mais … J'en dis pas plus, juste tu vas adorer ! Quant à Kim et Jason, c'est pas pour maintenant désolé ! Bisous et à bientôt !) Pour leurs commentaires ! Merci !

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même ! Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney ! Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur ! (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap 08**

« - Debout ma belle, souffla Connie.

« - 'l est quelle heure, demanda-t-elle le nez dans son oreiller.

« - Six heures ! Tu m'as proposé de venir faire l'ouverture avec moi, ce matin ! Allez ma puce !

Soupirant, Mitchie ouvrit péniblement les yeux et souffla. Elle aimait travailler dans le service traiteur de sa mère, mais quand elle devait se lever aussi tôt, elle se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Mettant de côté ses pensées, elle sortit de son lit en trainant des pieds et fila sous la douche au radar. Lorsqu'elle fut sous le jet, elle se réveilla complètement, et sourit face à la sensation de bien être qu'il procurait. Elle s'était arrangée avec sa mère de manière à travailler autant que les autres, tout en ayant assez de temps pour passer ses auditions. « Faut reconnaître que tous les patrons ne sont pas aussi compréhensif, sourit-elle. » Elle s'habilla et tout en descendant se demanda ce que faisait son copain. « Je suis sûre qu'il dort encore, le petit chanceux! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt après tout. Ouais, et le plaisir à ceux qui se lèvent tard, lui rappela sa conscience. Donc la question du jour sera, peut-il y avoir du plaisir sans avenir ? Ou alors, faut-il préférer son avenir, au plaisir ? Oui, parce que sans avenir pas de plaisir forcément, mais sans plaisir, l'avenir n'est pas intéressant ! » S'apercevant de ses pensées, la jeune femme rit doucement et entra dans la cuisine de bonne humeur.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien mieux réveillée et de meilleure humeur ma puce !

« - Je le suis nuance ! En fait, je me demandais, on dit toujours que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et le plaisir à ceux qui restent au lit, mais tu crois qu'on peut avoir du plaisir sans avenir ? Ou faut-il préférer un avenir sans plaisir, juste pour être vivant ? Mais dans ce cas, la vie perd de sa saveur. Et puis, sans plaisir, pas de passion, et sans passion, c'est … Le vide !

« - Mitchie, ne le prends pas mal mais, où vas-tu chercher ce genre de réflexion dès le matin ?

« - Je sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, elles s'attablèrent et mangèrent chacune perdues dans leurs pensées. Alors que Mitchie songeait à sa journée et à son copain, sa mère l'observa. Chaque jour qui passait la faisait devenir plus femme que la précédente. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que bientôt, elle prendrait son envol, loin du nid familial, afin de faire sa vie. « Avec Shane, naturellement, sourit-elle. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux là ! Enfin, espérons qu'elle n'oubliera pas ses parents ! » Elle soupira puis partit se préparer alors que sa fille débarrassait la table. Comme elle avait un peu de temps, elle prépara le repas de son père, et marqua sur un mot que le repas était au four afin de le garder au chaud. Il n'aurait qu'à l'éteindre. Quand sa mère sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'y engouffra et se lava les dents tout en s'observant dans le miroir. Elle avait beaucoup bronzé cet été, mais la saison était loin à présent et elle perdait ses couleurs. « Faudra que je me fasse une bonne séance de bronzage quand j'irais à la villa ! » En proie à son imagination, devenue fertile, elle sourit et se promit d'envoyer son idée par sms à Mandy et Kim. Lorsque sonna sept heures, elles montèrent toutes les deux, dans la voiture et partirent jusqu'au service traiteur. Comme chaque matin, Connie se gara, puis elles entrèrent.

« - Bon, ce soir, c'est toi qui conduis, ma puce. Que je vois comment tu te débrouilles. Non parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu conduises souvent en ce moment.

« - En effet ! J'aurais pu l'année dernière mais …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase volontairement. L'épisode des journalistes la suivant partout, était encore frais dans son esprit, et bien qu'elle assurait à tous qu'elle n'avait pas été vraiment touchée, cet harcèlement l'avait fragilisé. Bien sûr, ça ne l'avait pas marqué à vie, mais à présent, elle se méfiait dès qu'elle marchait dans la rue, vérifiant qu'on ne la suivait pas. Elle surveillait chacun de ses gestes, sachant inconsciemment, qu'ils pouvaient être partout. Elle s'autorisait à être vraiment elle, lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre ou dans les bras de son copain, Finissant d'entrer dans le local, elle aida à ouvrir les stores et à placer les chaises. Elle fila ensuite dans l'arrière boutique afin de mettre la climatisation et la musique en route.

« - Dis-moi ma puce, une promo gratuite ça t'intéresserait ?

« - Pas de refus, tu as une idée ?

« - Oui ! Mettre certaines de tes chansons ici, de temps à autre !

Mitchie observa sa mère quelques secondes, puis sourit à cette idée. Elles décidèrent de le faire dès le lendemain. En attendant une longue journée les attendait.

A dix heures, ayant une pause, la jeune femme s'éloigna et envoya trois messages. Le premier à son copain juste pour lui dire que ses bras lui manquaient de plus en plus, puis deux à ses amies pour leur parler de son idée. Mandy lui avoua qu'elle était génialissime, quant à Kim, elle la traita de petit diable tout en votant évidemment pour. Elle ajouta qu'elles pourraient leur préparer un repas spécial. Une fois tout ça mis au point, chacune repartit travailler.

---

Lorsqu'elle reçut le message de la copine de son frère, Mandy eut un sourire sadique qui fit peur à son amie.

« - Tu nous prépares quoi, là ?

« - A vous ? Rien, je te le promets Sarah, mais la copine de Shane vient d'avoir une idée géniale et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ! Je pensais que ce genre d'idée viendrait de Kim, mais surement pas de Mitchie !

« - Si tu le dis ! Et avec tes parents, tu vas faire comment ? Parce qu'ils ne semblent pas la porter dans leurs cœurs, selon tes dires.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait mis que sa meilleure amie dans la confidence. Elle avait eut besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et s'était tournée vers elle. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Mitchie, qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Depuis, Sarah l'aidait à chercher des solutions pour qu'ils changent d'avis. Cependant ses parents avaient du inventer le concept de la ténacité, puisqu'ils refusaient catégoriquement de revoir leur jugement.

« - Rien de nouveau de ce côté ! Et tu sais, je commence à craindre la réaction de Mitchie, quand elle l'apprendra. Tu aurais du la voir l'autre fois, au bord des larmes et tout ! Visiblement, leur avis compte beaucoup pour elle, alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas ! C'est carrément étrange ! On en parle beaucoup avec Shane, et … L'un et l'autre, on a peur qu'elle le quitte quand elle l'apprendra !

« - Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Elle l'aime non ?

« - Ouais, mais tu vois, Mitchie … Disons qu'elle est super proche de ses parents, et elle ne comprendrait pas que Shane préfère ne plus parler à ses parents, plutôt qu'à elle ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on suppose … Comme tu t'en doutes, on ne lui a pas posé la question ! Et on ne le fera pas ! Imagine qu'elle nous sorte un truc du genre « Non, si mes parents n'aimaient pas mon copain, je le quitterais » ! Shane le prendrait mal. Il en est dingue.

« - J'imagine ! Ceci dit, c'est dommage qu'il l'aime autant ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me remarque, soupira Sarah. Mais je ne dois pas être son style.

« - Peut-être ! Et puis bon, il te connaît pas beaucoup faut dire ! Enfin le prends pas mal, mais je suis contente qu'il soit avec une fille aussi géniale que Mitchie ! Elle n'a de cesse de nous surprendre, c'est un truc de dingue ! Toujours une idée derrière la tête pour les rendre chèvre, ou leur faire super plaisir, et elle a des idées de cadeaux franchement géniales !

« - Ouais, je me souviens de la gourmette de ton frère et de la gravure géniale.

« - Arrête, elle m'en a voulut un max d'avoir faire graver ça ! Selon elle, j'aurais du mettre un truc plus passe partout, puisque le « Appartient à Mitchie ! Pas touche » fait trop sexiste ou chais pas quoi ! Elle ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse appartenir à une personne ou du moins qu'on le revendique. Pour ma part, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir un bijou où serait gravé que je ne suis sur terre que pour Nate !

La sonnerie retentit et elle envoya une rapide réponse à son amie, avant de filer en Civilisation. Les deux heures furent longues pour la jeune femme qui pensait sans cesse à son amie. Elle essaya d'imaginer quelle serait sa réaction quand elle apprendrait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas au début ! « Parce que c'est évident qu'ils changeront d'avis… Si seulement ça pouvait être avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne, elle ne saurait jamais qu'ils la haïssaient ! Shane lui dirait à la limite mais plus tard ! Peut-être avant leur mariage qui sait ! »

---

De son côté, Shane observa le message de sa copine et sourit. Elle lui en envoyait de temps en temps, qui n'attendaient aucune réponse. Elle lui souhaitait juste bon courage pour le tournage du clip, ou pour un concert, ou l'informer qu'il lui manquait ou encore simplement qu'elle pensait à lui. Celui-là en faisait parti. Aussi, il rangea simplement son portable dans sa poche et partit direction le car de la tournée. Il leur restait dix dates avant d'être chez eux, et il était réellement pressé. Surtout qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner où elle travaillait et il voulait le savoir. Il la soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès juste pour titiller sa curiosité. Il en sourit. Nate l'observa en arquant un sourcil, et se demanda à quoi il songeait. Avisant une des nombreuses nouvelles peluches, il lui lança un ours rose qui tenait un cœur rouge où était brodé, un « I love you » amusant. Le touchant au front, il sourit, lorsqu'il le vit chercher d'où venait le projectile.

« - T'as fini de me bombarder avec tes peluches ! Pauvre bêtes, elles vont avoir mal.

« - Dit-il en m'en envoyant trois d'un coup, sourit Nate. Tu pensais à quoi ? Ou plutôt, à qui ?

« - A ton avis ? Donc sois gentil et laisse-moi penser à ma petite brunette !

Son meilleur ami acquiesça puis retourna à la composition de sa chanson. Jodie finit par arriver avec Pierre qui partit parler au chauffeur. En toute logique, elle aurait du repartir pour Gordonville dès la fin du clip, seulement, elle s'était arrangée pour rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la tournée. Ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Aussi, ils s'évertuaient à l'ignorer dès qu'elles étaient avec eux. Seulement en la voyant monter, Jason arqua un sourcil. Elle avait troqué son blond doré contre un châtain très doux, rappelant celui de Mitchie. En toute objectivité, il dut s'avouer que la couleur lui allait bien, mais se refusa au moindre compliment, se contentant d'une réplique digne de Kim.

« - La vache, tu as confondue la cuvette des toilettes avec ta douche ce matin ?

« - Tu as cherché à imiter qui là, demanda Nate perdu.

« - ça pu son truc en plus, ajouta Shane.

« - On s'en fout limite du qui ! C'est raté, elle ne ressemble à rien !

« - Clair Jay ! C'est marrant, parce que pendant presque une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était Mitchie mais en version beaucoup très laide, lança Shane. Ce qu'elle n'est absolument pas, puisque ma copine est absolument parfaite.

« - Sur ce coup, mec, t'as pas tord ! Physiquement y a une légère ressemblance, commença Nate avant de plisser les yeux, si on regarde de loin et en louchant !

« - Parce que t'as envie de la regarder toi ? Moi non ! D'ailleurs je serais curieux d'avoir l'avis des filles, surtout de ma copine.

« - Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa ! On ferait une comparaison, comme le jeu des sept différences ! Tu sais, la réalité Mitchie et la pâle imitation ratée Jodie Cramoisie ! Non, parce que même si elle avait réussit à lui ressembler, question personnalité, y a encore du taf, décréta Jason comme si elle n'était pas là.

Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. En moins de deux minutes, la jeune femme venait de s'en prendre plein la figure. Ils n'avaient, en plus, pas mâché leurs mots. D'ailleurs, aucun ne la regardait se contentant de commenter entre eux, sa couleur. Cependant, ne voulant pas faire d'erreur, elle leur fit un sourire, qu'ils ne virent pas, trop occupés à la dénigrer, et elle dit :

« - Désolée, l'odeur partira dans la journée, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard et, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils ouvrirent légèrement les vitres tant l'odeur devenait insupportable.

« - Non, mais pas moyen, faut l'enfermer dans la soute à bagage ! Elle va me rendre malade, s'exclama Shane.

« - Je vote pour, décida son frère.

« - Moi aussi ! Je veux bien vous ouvrir la porte, même !

« - Ah non, mais je la touche pas ! Pas envie de sentir aussi mauvais que ça, ajouta Shane perfidement.

« - Bon les garçons, ça suffit ! Si Jodie veut changer la couleur de ses cheveux, elle le fait et en aucun cas vous devez juger !

« - Quand elle le fait pendant qu'on est en tournée et que ça empeste dans le car, pardon, mais si on est en droit de juger, répondit Nate tranquillement.

Il échangea donc un regard avec ses amis, et tous trois pouffèrent, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

« - Excusez-vous, maintenant ! On ne parle pas à une fille, comme ça.

« - Désolé Pierre, t'es notre agent, pas notre père ! Si nos remarques la gênent, elle n'a qu'à rentrer chez elle, acheva Shane. Nous, on la retient pas ! Elle nous traîne dans les pattes et c'est énervant plutôt qu'autre chose !

« - Adjugé, s'amusa Jason.

Nate hocha simplement la tête, avant de replonger dans sa mélodie, alors que Shane mit sa musique dans ses oreilles afin de ne pas entendre la suite de la conversation. Il ferma délibérément les yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout la bienvenue. Le car démarra et il songea de nouveau à sa copine, et aux auditions qu'elle ratait. Toutes sans exception. « Comme si quelqu'un sabotait son travail ! Et comme qui, gros malin ? Votre agent ? Il a plutôt l'air de l'apprécier au contraire ! Sinon, il nous l'aurait fait remarquer avant non ? Peut-être quelqu'un de plus haut placé alors ? Mais qui ? » A bout d'idée, il soupira et se promit de demander l'aide à son oncle. Celui-ci avait le bras long et pourrait peut-être savoir où ça posait problème.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Chicago, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, et Shane sortit son portable. Il l'appela aussitôt, et compta les sonneries. A la quatrième, son interlocuteur répondit.

« - Salut oncle Brown, je te dérange ?

« - Ah mon neveu préféré ! Jamais voyons ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Et bien, tu es au courant que Mitchie cherche à percer ?

« - Ouais, elle a même réussi un concours, aux dernière nouvelles !

« - Ouais, mais finalement, ça n'a pas été concluant ! Paraît qu'elle avait trop de talent ! Tu y crois ?

« - Autant qu'au père Noël !

« - Je me disais bien aussi, soupira Shane. Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui fournit cette excuse ! Donc comme tu as le bras long, je me disais que si tu avais le temps, tu pourrais peut-être te renseigner, si tu as le temps.

« - Pour comprendre pourquoi mon élève préférée n'arrive pas à trouver de contrat ? Crois-moi, le temps je vais le trouver ! Je te tiens au courant.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Brown raccrocha. Resté seul dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se demanda comment il pourrait aider sa copine. Il ne pouvait pas agir officiellement, sinon elle risquait de le prendre très mal, mais rien ne l'empêchait de l'aider sans qu'elle le sache. La question était comment ?

La journée passa rapidement, entre leur répète journalière et leur concert, puis ils montèrent dans le car qui avait été aéré. Cependant, John tendit un magasine à Shane le priant de lire la page des rumeurs. Intrigué, il s'assit et ouvrit le mensuel à la page indiqué. Il fut étonné en lisant qu'apparemment sa relation avec Mitchie battait de l'aile parce que soit disant la jeune femme préférait rester chez ses parents. L'article ajoutait que la jeune femme était sûrement avec lui pour se faire connaître mais que ça avait échoué. Il relut l'article avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il lisait.

« - C'est dément ! Où vont-ils chercher des infos pareilles ! Pardon, des intox, pareilles !

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Il paraît, selon ce torchon, que ma relation avec Mitchie bat de l'aile ! J'étais même pas au courant ! D'ailleurs, vu ses messages, elle non plus, rit-il jaune. Et attention, _the_ nouvelle, s'exclama-t-il en colère. Elle serait avec moi, pour se faire pistonner ! Non, mais ils ont un pète au casque, c'est pas possible autrement !

« - Ouais, je confirme, souligna Jason. Prions qu'elle ne lise pas ce genre de magasine …

Ils acquiescèrent et lorsque Jodie arriva, chacun entreprit de l'ignorer. Malgré que cette indifférence lui faisait mal, elle garda le sourire, songeant que Mitchie aurait peut-être agi autrement.

---

De son côté, la jeune femme était avec Kim dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elles se racontaient leurs semaines, inconscientes des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la presse.

« - N'empêche, t'imagines ? Entre ton salaire d'employée polyvalente et ma bourse d'étude, on pourrait presque avoir notre propre appart. Et à nous la liberté ! On vivrait ensemble, sans nos parents pour nous mettre des limites. On rentrerait à l'heure qu'on veut et on pourrait dormir avec nos copains, sans qu'ils le sachent ! Enfin ça, ça te concerne plus que moi, mais bon …

« - C'est pas faux, mais franchement, tu vois nos parents dire « D'accord ! Vivez dans votre appart, pour pouvoir inviter vos copains quand bon vous semblent, sans qu'on puissent vous empêcher de faire des bêtises » ? Tes tuteurs peut-être, mais pas mes parents !

« - Ouais, faut convaincre Connie et Raphaël. Bon, on va monter un dossier en bêton, super argumenté et si bien rédigé qu'ils seront obligés de dire oui ! Et puis zut à la fin, on peut ! Tu bosses et tu quitteras ton boulot quand tu feras carrière, donc le loyer sera pas un problème ! Et puis moi, même quand tu feras carrière et que tu voyageras dans le monde entier, je resterais ici, lisant tes cartes postales venant de Paris, Rome et Berlin.

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent à ce beau rêve. Elles imaginèrent le style des pièces, et commencèrent même à faire une liste des règles de la maison, avant d'exploser de rire, sachant que ça ne se ferait pas avant longtemps. Changeant de sujet, elles s'informèrent sur les nouvelles des garçons qu'elles avaient et mirent leur plan en marche. Afin d'être sûre que Mandy était toujours d'accord, Kim lui envoya un message et sourit en voyant la réponse.

« - Bon selon notre espionne de choc, ils reviennent chez eux samedi dans l'après-midi, mais on peut se pointer chez eux, dès vendredi puisqu'elle a la clé !

« - Je suis pas sûre ! Ils lui ont peut-être filé la clé qu'en cas d'urgence ! Ils n'apprécieront sans doute pas qu'on squatte.

« - Bas, si on leur prépare un truc super bon à manger et qu'on leur promet un massage super agréable, peut-être qu'ils vous en voudront pas ! Une fois que vous serez toutes les deux, complètement nues et dans leurs bras, sourit Kim. Et puis crois-moi, deux mois sans vous voir, c'est une urgence !

« - Et toi, tu tiendras la chandelle avec Jason ! Charmant week-end. Non, si on y va, or de question de craquer avant qu'on soit tous au lit !

« - Bonne idée, ça va les frustrer encore plus ! Tu sais que tu serais presque plus sadique que moi …

Souriant perfidement, Kim réfléchit à un plan de bataille puis le mit en place avec Mitchie avant de le soumettre à Mandy, qui donna son aval. A dix-neuf heures, la brunette rentra chez elle. En chemin, elle nota qu'elle se faisait à nouveau suivre par des journalistes et soupira. Accélérant la cadence, elle arriva chez elle en soufflant. Allant au salon, elle s'assit face à son père et lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Quittant son journal, il l'observa et soupira :

« - Que veux-tu ?

« - En premier lieu l'autorisation d'aller voir mon copain ce week-end et deuxièmement que maman et toi m'avanciez le voyage ! Je vous rembourserai dès que j'aurais ma paye promis, mais là mon compte est à sec et il me manque … Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et avec Kim et Mandy, on leur a prévu une surprise.

Elle lui lança un regard de chien battu, et il abdiqua. Lui sautant au coup, elle le remercia une bonne centaine de fois et lui proposa une partie d'échec. Il avait toujours été meilleur qu'elle, mais Mitchie s'en moquait. Ces petits moments avec son père faisaient partie de sa vie. Elle en avait autant besoin que les moments qu'elle passait à cuisiner avec sa mère. Ils installèrent donc le plateau, et comme il eut les blancs, il débuta la partie. Il lui demanda de quoi elles avaient parlé avec son amie et celle-ci rit en bougeant son cavalier.

« - On s'est fait un petit film, en imaginant qu'on vivait en colocation toutes les deux. On a d'ailleurs commencé à choisir la couleur du papier peint et puis on s'est souvenues que vous ne seriez sûrement pas d'accord, alors on a oublié nos idées débiles. Mais c'était sympa de s'imaginer être adulte !

Le soir, après le repas en famille, alors qu'elle était seule sur son lit, elle repensa à cette idée et soupira. C'était peut-être un rêve, n'empêche qu'il commençait à lui plaire. L'une et l'autre ayant à peu près la même vie, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. « Sauf les journalistes ! Elle ne les supportera pas longtemps. Dommage, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fait la coloc parfaite, s'amusa-t-elle. A condition qu'elle oublie son affreux papier peint à fleur ! »

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était à l'accueil, elle eut la surprise de la voir arriver, paniquée. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais Kim ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - T'as lu la presse ?

« - Laquelle ?

« - A scandale ma chérie, fit-elle en soupirant.

« - Non ! Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme commanda des fajitas et une fois qu'il fut parti, elle observa son amie.

« - J'ai raté quoi ?

« - Rien ! Enfin tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir qu'entre Shane et toi ça n'allait pas très fort, parce que tu ne supportais pas qu'il soit connue et pas toi ! Et que ça t'ennuyait qu'il refuse de te pistonner, selon _Teen_. En plus selon _Celebrity_, votre couple bat de l'aile parce que tu préfères rester avec tes parents, plutôt que de t'investir plus dans votre relation, soupira-t-elle. Alors quelle raison est vraie ?

« - Aucune et tu le sais ! Notre relation à Shane et moi, est parfaite, saine et en plein essor. Bonjour madame, que puis-je pour vous, sourit-elle.

La cliente observa les plats puis prévint qu'elle repasserait avant seize heures. Lui souhaitant un bon après-midi, Mitchie retourna au nettoyage de son comptoir, quand elle sentit le regard de son amie. Levant les yeux, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à la fixer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Un démenti ? Une conférence de presse ? Si tu veux en boxer deux ou trois, appelle-moi, j'adorerais t'aider, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« - Franchement ? Je ne compte rien faire ! Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Notre relation ne bat pas de l'aile ! Et si jamais Shane veut faire un communiqué, qu'il le fasse. Moi, je dirais rien ! Après tout, ça me change des rumeurs de l'année dernière non ?

Soupirant, elle acquiesça, puis elles terminèrent de mettre leur plan en route entre deux clients. Alors qu'elle devait partir, Kim lui glissa une feuille écrite d'un bout à l'autre.

« - C'est quoi ? Ta déclaration à Jason que je dois corriger ?

« - Non ! Le premier jet de l'argumentaire final, rit-elle. Je m'ennuyais en cours de psycho donc … Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Même si ça ne se fait pas, rêver ne coûte rien. Allez, je me sauve. Bye !

La saluant, la jeune femme observa la feuille et commença sa lecture. Elle rit à certains arguments de son amie songeant qu'ils feraient pencher la balance du mauvais côté, mais d'autres étaient réellement percutants. A la fin de sa lecture, elle plia la feuille et la mit dans son jeans, avant d'aller à l'arrière alors que Jeanne venait la remplacer.

Seulement, au bout de dix minutes, celle-ci l'appela car quelqu'un voulait la voir. Soupirant, elle enleva ses gants et entra dans la salle.

« - Bonjour Tania ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Me donner ton emploi du temps ma chère ! Je suis, de nouveau, ton garde du corps ! Plutôt classe, non ?

« - Mon garde du corps ? Pourquoi donc ?

« - Les journalistes semblent à nouveau te suivre, donc, je reprends du service ! Mon père voulait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais je te connais déjà donc c'est plus simple !

« - D'accord ! Un de ces quatre, ça serait sympa qu'on me prévienne à l'avance, sourit-elle. Mais pour le moment t'as quartier libre. Je bosse ici jusque vingt et une heure !

« - Je serais là à moins le quart dans ce cas. Bonne journée !

Mitchie sourit et lorsqu'elle fut parti, se demanda comment elle avait fait pour savoir où elle travaillait. « Je lui demanderais ce soir, songea-t-elle en retournant en cuisine. J'espère juste que Steve ne reprendra pas du service trop tôt ! J'aime beaucoup conduire la voiture de maman ! »

---

De leur côté les garçons s'amusaient beaucoup des tentatives de Jodie pour se rapprocher d'eux. Déjà qu'elle cherchait à ressembler à Mitchie, physiquement, elle commençait à adopter certains de ses traits de caractère. Seulement Shane n'était pas dupe. Elle faisait ça, juste pour être connue. Cependant, ces changements l'agaçaient. Il avait l'impression, chaque jour un peu plus, d'être face à une copie de sa copine qui serait sortit d'un labo. Il l'observa alors qu'elle parlait avec Pierre, et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle espérait. Son frère vint le rejoindre, et lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait.

« - J'essaie de comprendre Nate ! Mais c'est dur ! J'ai déjà du mal avec ma copine super géniale, mais alors avec cette pâle copie, c'est la misère. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Enfin ça je sais ! Elle rêve de coucher avec Shane Gray, grimaça-t-il. Pourtant elle sait que c'est pas en imitant ma copine qu'elle y arrivera. Et puis, y a encore du boulot. Mitchie est plus sportive, ça se voit dans sa silhouette, alors _qu'elle_ pourrait faire le « après » vantant les implants mammaires ! Et puis regarde-là, avec son côté greluche, elle est loin de la perfection.

« - Ouais, t'as pas tord ! Tu sais, au début, j'aimais pas trop l'idée que les filles se vengent sur elle ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié la vidéo, c'était sympa, mais je pensais qu'elles exagéraient un peu ! Finalement, je m'aperçois qu'elles étaient loin du compte. Cette fille est pire que la peste !

« - Ouais, soupira son ami avant de sourire. Hey, durant le prochain voyage, ça te tente de revoir la farce qu'elles lui ont faite ?

Ils rirent dans leur coins, et lorsque leur agent leur demanda la raison de leur sourire, ils haussèrent les épaules en se lançant un regard explicite, avant de commencer leur répète. Seulement, ils avaient du mal à se calmer, puisque dès qu'ils se regardaient, leurs fous rires repartaient. Si bien qu'ils furent priés d'aller se calmer dehors. Jason les rejoignit, afin d'être au parfum, et lorsque les trois revinrent, ils avaient les yeux brillants, du moment joyeux qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

---

« - Maman, tu serais d'accord pour que j'aille voir Nate ce week-end ? Ils reviennent de tournées, et comme Mitchie est bloquée dans sa famille, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que je puisse y aller, mentit Mandy.

« - Tu es sûre qu'elle est dans sa famille ?

« - Ouais ! Shane me l'a dit ! Il est super déçu, mais sa grand-mère descend de je sais pas où, et du coup, elle sera pas là.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, tu peux. Tu sais ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois de notre avis concernant cette Mitchie de malheur, fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - C'est pas totalement vrai ! J'ai dit que vous aviez _maybe_ raison finalement, et que j'attendais de voir, si c'était Shane ou vous qui l'avez cernée le mieux.

Isabelle acquiesça puis la regarda monter jusqu'à son atelier. Lorsque l'album des garçons raisonna, elle rejoignit son mari. Tout deux avaient parlé à l'agent des garçons, et celui-ci leur avait fait parvenir une vidéo du prochain clip. Ils le regardèrent et lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle soupira.

« - Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas embrassé ? Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Je suis d'accord ! Et puis, elle est réellement mignonne. Faudrait qu'on puisse l'appeler, et lui proposer de l'aider dans sa carrière, si elle arrive à séduire notre fils. Enfin ça sera pas compliqué ! Cette Jodie est parfaite pour lui !

« - Exact ! A propos, j'ai lu la presse cette semaine et nous avions raison ! Cette Mitchie n'est qu'un parasite. Elle cherche simplement à se faire connaître. Pourquoi refuse-t-il la vérité ?

« - Aucune idée Isa, c'est toi la psy, pas moi.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait sa licence de psychologie, mais depuis qu'elle avait mis Shane au monde, elle avait cessé d'exercer. De toute façon, sa place était à la maison pour éduquer ses enfants, et non pas dans un cabinet pour aider d'autres personnes.

De son côté, Mandy sourit et prévint Mitchie qu'elle avait l'autorisation. Elle ajouta qu'elle serait là-bas pour vingt heures, et qu'elle était pressée de la revoir. « Presque autant que mon copain ! Bon ma poule, au boulot ! Faut terminer ce projet, si tu veux pas être incendiée par ton prof. Inventez la perfection ! Charmant sujet ! Mais la perfection, c'est mon copain. Du moins si la perfection avait un visage naturellement. Et si c'était un pays ? La Floride, puisque les garçons y vivent. Un objet ? La gourmette que Mitchie a offerte à Shane. Une planète ? Venus. Un parfum ? Celui de Mitchie. Un trait de caractère ? L'humour ravageur de Kim ! Bon la ferme Mandy, et concentre-toi. Il faut que tu _inventes la perfection_ ! » La jeune femme observa son amas d'argile sans trouver l'inspiration. Elle songea à un cercle mais l'idée avait été utilisée par Leonardo Da Vinci. Finalement, elle abandonna et s'amusa à créer un collier de perle, inscrivant sur chacune d'elle, ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ce n'était pas très approprié, mais à ses yeux, la perfection était une chimère, juste là, afin que les hommes se dépassent ! Elle y passa la soirée complète, puis celle du lendemain.

Aussi lorsqu'elle présenta son œuvre en cours, elle était aussi peu sûre d'elle, que le soir où elle avait fait comprendre à son copain qu'elle voulait aller plus. Posant son collier, aux perles dissemblables, elle expliqua que chacune d'elle, représentait une version différente de la perfection. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une bonne note, car ce projet ne lui plaisait pas, néanmoins quand elle rejoignit Sarah, celle-ci lui avoua qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée.

« - Alors, tu viens à la fête, samedi ?

« - Samedi, je serais dans les bras de mon copain, désolée ! Tu me raconteras ce que j'ai manqué ?

« - Sans problème !

Durant le reste de l'heure, elles écoutèrent les autres, puis furent libre. Mandy rentra directement chez elle, et prit son sac. Elle embrassa ses parents, et fila à l'aéroport.

***

Et voilà ! Un autre de fini ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, le projet de Mandy fait pitié, mais bon, avec ce qu'elles préparent, elle a beaucoup de mal à penser autre chose ! D'ailleurs pour connaître la suite, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Où les garçons sont de retour. En espérant que vous aimez toujours ! Et que vous avez apprécié le dialogue sur la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de cette _chère Jodie_ !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée de poster si tardivement mais… Ma correctrice et moi avons eu un emploi du temps très chargé cette semaine, enfin je ne vais pas vous raconter notre vie. (La sienne parce que je la connais pas, et la mienne est légèrement… Disons que vous allez vous endormir) donc sans plus tarder un nouveau chapitre. Qui j'espère va vous plaire. Perso, ce n'est pas mon préféré de la fic mais bon, au vue de ce qui a déjà été posté pour le moment, c'est le meilleur. Comme chaque semaine, je remercie **MMC** dont il va falloir que j'apprenne à écrire le pseudo lol, **amy_chan** (Tout d'abord, ta promenade a du te plaire alors si tu as lus mes trois fics ? mdr En tout cas merci pour ton petit mot et c'est moi qui vous remercie de me lire. En réalité tu ne te trompes pas vraiment. Disons que je suis l'équivalent de Mitchie avec des idées digne de Kim et une curiosité presqu'aussi effrayante que Mandy mais je t'en reparlerais au moment venu et tu comprendras lol J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Frediie** (Marrant, c'est aussi ma phrase préférée cette histoire de cuvette, comme tu vas t'en apercevoir dans les prochains chapitres :p Pour les parents, promis tu comprendras leur réaction avant l'épilogue de cette fic, va juste falloir t'armer de patience parce que c'est loin d'être la fin de l'histoire mdr. Bisous), **Jade22** (Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Prions que ça continue. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Lady Hope** (Ptdrrrr tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi sur ce coup, mais qui te dis que je ne vais pas les faire rompre ? Je l'ai déjà fait dans Changements, je te rappelle mdr. Et me connaissant, y a toutes les chances qu'elle le quitte quand elle va apprendre ce qu'il lui cache. En ce qui concerne le blocage de Mitchie, il peut y avoir une foule de personne. Par exemple Tess, par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, qui ne supporte pas de voir sa rivale faire un disque. Ou encore une personne que je n'ai pas encore fait intervenir vraiment. Genre juste un prénom que vous avez oublié, par exemple ? Une personne pas du tout mentionnées. Les possibilités sont énormes. Bref, sinon pour la mère de Shane effectivement, elle est mauvaise psy, faut en convenir. Même si le boulot d'un psy est d'avantage écouter que comprendre mdr. Bisous et bonne lecture), **juju88480**, **Aurelie** (Ouais faut que les garçons découvrent le pot aux roses mais après reste à savoir comment ils vont réagir. Prions qu'ils ne fassent rien de précipiter lol. Bisous) et **Sarah** (Euh, ça va bien et toi ? Petite disséqueuse de chapitre mdr ! Ravie que tu aies adoré le chapitre. Je crois que celui-là tu vas plus qu'adorer mdr Marrant perso c'est le genre de trucs auxquels je pense le matin (après avoir maudit mon réveil j'entends) Sinon l'attitude de Jodie… Faut en convenir, c'est stupide, et elle n'a aucune chance. Enfin ça a au moins le mérite de nous faire rire. Par contre désolée, je suis obligée de la garder, on la rejettera plus tard, quand on aura plus besoin d'elle. En attendant, vu le chapitre, elle va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent lol Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui bloque la carrière de Mitchie, tu sais. Ouais la cohabitation Kim-Mitchie serait géniale, je vais y penser mdr. Dernier point, merci de m'avoir montré mon erreur, je corrige ça dans la soirée. Et je remplace Alessandro par Leonardo Da Vinci mdr. Bisous) pour toutes leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**PS** : Petit éclaircissement : Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que Shane parlait souvent de Nate comme son frère et vice-versa, sachez que non, ils ne sont pas frère de sang et donc Mandy ne vit aucune histoire incestueuse avec Nate mdr. C'est juste qu'ils se considèrent comme des frères de goûts. De plus, Nate sortant avec la sœur de Shane… Bref c'est pour ça que souvent ils disent « mon frère » Ce n'était pas un lapsus, au contraire. Voilà désolée de ne pas avoir éclairci ça plus tôt. Et maintenant lever de rideau sur le chapitre. Un tout spécial.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**CHAP 09**

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Kim sortit hâtivement de la fac. Elle sourit en voyant une voiture qui lui avait, un peu manqué. Si on oubliait évidemment les raisons de sa présence. Elle monta à l'arrière et salua Steve. Ils roulèrent rapidement jusqu'à chez elle. Elle fila changer de sac, et sourit lorsqu'elle revint, à la vue du coupé noire garé derrière l'alfa Roméo. Remontant, elle rit.

« - Certaines choses ne changent pas, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Exact, s'exclama Mitchie tout sourire. T'as ce qu'il te faut ?

« - T'inquiète, pour un truc pareil, j'ai prévue. Et même vérifié quatre fois, pour être sûre. Crois-moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Et toi, tu vas laisser des fringues là-bas cette fois-ci ou pas ? Non parce que ton sac paraît gros.

« - C'est que j'ai pris de quoi préparer un truc à manger, en plus de mes affaires.

Le reste du trajet, elles se racontèrent leurs journées puis interrogèrent Steve sur sa vie de famille. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport, mais comme elles devaient aller acheter leurs billets, elles sautèrent de la voiture promptement. Seulement, quelques journalistes foncèrent droit sur eux. Tania et Steve eurent donc juste le temps de les entourer, pour pas qu'elles ne se fassent piétiner.

« - Mitchie, est-ce vrai que votre couple bat de l'aile ?

« - Vous allez à Miami, n'est-ce pas ? Pour tenter de recoller les morceaux ou pour quitter Shane définitivement, demanda une jeune femme au brushing parfait.

« - Pensez-vous que Shane a raison en refusant de vous aider ?

« - Est-ce vrai que c'est vous qui refusez d'être pistonnée ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête affligée et chuchota à l'oreille de son amie.

« - Ils vont tous faire rater ces idiots !

« - Carrément, répondit Kim sur le même ton.

Le petit groupe avançait lentement jusqu'au guichet, et des agents de sécurité durent venir prêter mains fortes à Tania et Steve. Elles prirent donc leur billet loin des oreilles journalistiques, puis allèrent attendre dans une salle spéciale. Mitchie en profita pour prévenir Mandy qu'elles arriveraient approximativement à la même heure qu'elle. Elle se retourna vers Kim, et l'informa du repas qu'elle avait prévu. C'était une salade espagnole très simple, mais très fraîche. C'était idéal si on comptait qu'ils seraient sûrement fatigués de leur voyage et la chaleur qu'il y faisait. Kim sourit en expliquant que pour sa part, le repas qu'elle avait prévu serait plus intéressant. Elle refusa cependant d'en dire plus. Un agent de l'aéroport vint les prévenir que leur avion venait d'arriver, et il les conduisit ensuite directement à l'appareil. Elles s'assirent à leur place et fermèrent les yeux pendant que l'appareil se remplissait. Durant l'heure de vol, Mitchie se reposa un peu. En effet afin de pouvoir partir, tout en faisant son nombre d'heure, elle avait bossé comme une dingue, faisant des journées de quinze heures, pour pouvoir grappiller quelques heures auprès de son copain. Elle ne partirait donc que le lundi soir, alors que Kim prendrait l'avion la veille. Ceci dit, elle était en plus debout depuis six heures, puisqu'elle faisait l'ouverture chaque vendredi et sortait à peine de son travail. Elle avait juste eut le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de se changer avant de partir pour Miami. Aussi lorsqu'il se posa, elle soupira et retint un bâillement. Les deux filles sortirent de l'appareil et rallumèrent leurs portables pour voir que Mandy leur donnait rendez-vous près du tapis des bagages du terminal quatre, pour qu'elles partent ensemble à la villa. Elles observèrent donc la foule tentant de repérer leur amie. C'est alors qu'elle leur fonça droit dessus et les prit dans ses bras.

« - Comment vous m'avez trop manqué les filles, fit-elle en pleurant presque.

« - Hey calme-toi petit monstre. On va avoir la repère sinon, rit Kim. En tout cas, tu m'as manqué aussi. Allez venez, on s'en va.

« - Ouais. J'ai dû mentir à mes parents pour venir dès ce soir. Ils sont au courant que Shane n'arrive que demain, mais je leur ai dit qu'on avait l'intention de faire le ménage afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Non parce qu'en deux mois, la poussière doit avoir élu domicile.

« - Non, sourit Mitchie. Une femme de ménage passe chaque jeudi, quand ils sont absents. Quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je lui en ai parlé durant le camp. Je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour faire le ménage après leur tournée, et il m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas vraiment leur maison mais celle du groupe. En gros, ils peuvent la décorer comme ils veulent, mais doivent demander avant de casser un mur ou autre… Et si le groupe se dissout, ils rendent les clés. C'est précisé dans leur contrat, que la maison est entretenue durant leurs absences.

« - Mais s'ils se marient, tous les trois ? Ils vont devoir vivre dedans quand même ? Non parce que je vous aime bien les filles, mais je me vois pas partager mon quotidien avec vous, s'amusa Mandy.

« - Non, je pense qu'ils auront le droit de quitter cette superbe villa, rit Kim. Toute façon vu comment c'est partie, tu devrais t'en réjouir. Je surveillerais vos marmots pendant que vous en ferez d'autres.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, et le taxi, qu'elles avaient pris, s'arrêta enfin devant la grille.

« - Vous êtes sûres de l'adresse ? On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, marmonna le chauffeur.

« - Normal puisqu'on y vit, soupira Mandy.

Elles le payèrent puis entrèrent dans la propriété. Lorsqu'elles fermèrent la porte de la maison, elles s'aperçurent en effet que le ménage avait été fait, et sourirent. Aussitôt, Mitchie mit les ingrédients au frais, puis elles s'installèrent dans le salon afin de bavarder un peu. Malgré elle, Kim lui expliqua leur projet fou de vivre ensemble et elles se lancèrent dans un argumentaire afin de faire plier les parents. Au bout de deux heures, étant satisfaite de leur liste, Mandy dessina un appart assez simple, qui avait trois chambres, un salon, une salle à manger, ainsi que deux salles de bain et une cuisine. Elles placèrent approximativement les meubles, puis firent une liste des papiers et couleurs qu'elles choisiraient pour chaque pièce. Seulement Mitchie se mit à bâiller rapidement et fila se coucher la première. Elle hésita quelques secondes entre dormir dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avant et celle de son copain. Elle opta finalement pour cette dernière. Les draps avaient été changés, et elle se coucha en utilisant le pyjama qu'elle avait oublié. Elle n'eut pas conscience que les deux autres continuaient de décorer l'appartement fictif avant que vers minuit Morphée ne les rattrape elles aussi.

Le lendemain, Mitchie ouvrit les yeux aux alentours de neuf heures et sourit. S'étendant comme un chat, elle inspira l'odeur de l'oreiller et soupira en ne sentant que la lessive. Sortant du lit, elle partit prendre sa douche, puis enfila ses vêtements. Une fois prête, elle descendit doucement et prépara le petit-déjeuner avant d'attaquer la salade en attendant ses deux amies. Mandy fut la première à descendre et l'aida avant que Kim ne se matérialise quelques minutes après. Abandonnant leur activité, elles allèrent se restaurer et Kim montra à Mitchie l'appartement qu'elles avaient fini de dessiner.

« - Pas mal les filles. J'aime beaucoup, mais c'est quoi ce rond ?

« - Une statue d'Apollon complètement nu, expliqua Kim. Bah oui, tu as un Apollon pour toi toute seule, mais moi je n'en ai pas. Alors j'en prends un en pierre.

« - Ok, mais… Pourquoi dans le salon ?

« - Euh, c'est au cas où finalement, je plairais à Jason et qu'on se mette ensemble. Tu sais, qu'il ne soit pas gêné, par ma statue.

« - Tu sais, si tu te mets avec, on la jette et le tour est joué. Ou on la revend sur ebay© au pire.

Elle grimaça avant de prétendre qu'une œuvre d'art ne se vendait pas sur un site internet. Mitchie rétorqua qu'effectivement ça méritait d'aller directement au feu. Une fois rassasiées, elles terminèrent la salade, la mirent au frais, pour vaquer ensuite à leurs occupations. Pour sa part, la brunette monta se laver les dents, ranger la chambre afin de cacher son arrivée pour filer, au final, au jardin. Mandy y était déjà, habillée d'un minuscule bikini rose.

« - Jolie, la complimenta la jeune femme.

Pour sa part, elle avait un maillot noir tout simple, avec un anneau doré au milieu de la poitrine et un sur chaque hanche.

« - Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, fit-elle en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Kim arriva à ce moment-là, dans un maillot blanc similaire à celui de Mitchie, à la différence qu'il y avait des nœuds à la place des anneaux. Elles s'installèrent ensuite confortablement, lunettes sur le nez, pour une petite séance de bronzage.

Mitchie dut s'endormir puisqu'elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard. Toutes les trois se mirent à sourire. Des pas se firent entendre à l'étage et la jeune femme se félicita d'avoir caché ses vêtements. Elles avaient prévu qu'ils ne sauraient pas qu'elles étaient là, tant qu'ils ne viendraient pas sur la terrasse. Trois jets d'eaux simultanés se firent entendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les voix des garçons leurs parvinrent.

« - Pas fâché d'être enfin là. Bien que ma copine me manque, soupira Nate.

« - Ouais, dommage qu'elles ne répondent pas, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Mitchie non plus A croire qu'elles nous en veulent…

« - Ouais tant pis les mecs, vous les verr…

Jason s'arrêta net. Il venait d'entrer dans le jardin le premier et déglutit en voyant la tenue de Kim. Celle-ci lui fit signe en souriant, avant de s'asseoir. Les deux garçons, intrigués par le silence de leur ami le rejoignirent, en lui demandant pourquoi il était devenu muet. Cependant leurs voix moururent dans leurs gorges en apercevant leurs copines. Se reprenant le premier Nate alla les embrasser avant de prendre sa copine contre lui, tant elle lui avait manqué.

« - Comment vous êtes entrées ?

« - Shane m'a donné la clé, mon chéri. Pour les cas de forces majeures et le cruel manque de tes bras étant un cas de force majeure, j'ai rameuté les filles et on squatte depuis hier soir. Fâché ?

« - Surpris. Mais agréablement, dit-il avant de chuchoter à son oreille, surtout que j'adore ta tenue…

Jason salua les trois jeunes femmes en évitant de trop fixer celle qui lui plaisait. Shane quant à lui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mitchie crut une seconde qu'il était en colère, mais finalement il les rejoignit. Il embrassa sa sœur et Kim rapidement, leur annonçant qu'il ne leur en voulait pas non plus, avant de se tourner vers sa copine. Celle-ci était assise sur le transat, les jambes bien droites, attendant sa réaction. Sans un mot, il s'assit au-dessus d'elle, et vint l'embrasser doucement avant de passer derrière elle. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier avec Mitchie dans ses bras. Le tout sans un mot. Seulement, la douceur de ses gestes parlait pour lui, ce qui la fit sourire. Il embrassa son cou délicatement, malgré que sa prise sur son ventre se fasse plus forte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna son visage vers lui.

« - T'as peur que je parte ou quoi ? Non parce que si tu continues, je vais avoir des bleus.

« - désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en relâchant ses muscles. C'est juste que tu m'as réellement manqué, et ça fait du bien de voir la _vraie_ Mitchie.

« - L'inimitable, ajouta Jason.

« - Irremplaçable même.

« - Euh chéri, si elle te plait, tu le dis, se moqua Mandy.

« - Pas autant que toi, ma puce, tu peux être tranquille.

« - C'est juste que votre copine Jodie Summers, expliqua Shane, nous a collé pendant la moitié de notre tournée presque, et à la fin elle faisait tout pour te ressembler mon petit chat mouillé.

« - C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau surnom ? Bref, avez-vous faim ?

« - Ouais, pas faux, admit Nate. Allons voir ce qu'on va pouvoir faire.

« - Allez simplement à table, coupa Kim. On vous apporte ce qu'on a préparé de nos mains. Sous les ordres du petit lutin-félin bien sûr !

Ils furent étonnés, mais obéirent sagement. Cependant, Mitchie prit avant, le temps de nouer son paréo sous le regard brûlant de son copain. Les deux autres garçons avaient également les yeux rivaient sur elle qui leur plaisaient. Elles finirent par disparaître à la cuisine, en riant.

« - Vous avez vu leur tête ? Mitchie, ton idée est géniale, s'amusa Mandy, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le retenir toute l'après-midi.

« - Fais comme tu veux, moi j'ai promis à Kim de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher.

« - Rassurez-vous, j'irais au lit avant minuit, dit la dénommée en sortant les assiettes.

Elles se sourirent, avant de rejoindre les garçons. Dressant la table, elles posèrent la salade au milieu et chacun se servit. Durant le repas, ils racontèrent les différents changements de l'ancienne camarade des filles, puis Nate soupira.

« - N'empêche, si on a le droit à un traitement de faveur pareil, je veux bien partir en tournée plus souvent.

« - Ah non ! Ou alors tu m'emmènes dans tes bagages, dit Mandy d'une voix triste en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Parce que deux mois sans toi, c'est invivable.

« - Attends, elle s'est teint en châtain, observa Kim en pleine conversation avec Jason.

« - Comme je te le dis. Elle s'amusait à imiter Mitchie, mais y avait pas photo. En plus vu comme on a été salaud avec elle, crois-moi la _vraie_ Mitchie nous aurait giflé, elle !

« - Ouais, dès le début, surtout avec ta cuvette, rit Nate. C'était vraiment bien trouvé. Pas sympa, mais bien trouvé.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient un plaisir de raconter quelques unes de leurs plus belles remarques, Shane observait sa copine. Il lui prit la main et embrassa sa paume avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser sur son poignet. Elle eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de rire lorsque Nate leur relata la grimace qu'elle avait faite en voyant la vidéo d'elle.

« - Tordant même. Elle avait les yeux hors des orbites. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez raté ça d'ailleurs.

« - Pas complètement raté, j'ai fait une photo, s'amusa Jason avant de laisser son portable tourner.

Mitchie ne put résister et éclata de rire en voyant son ennemie, aussi châtaine qu'elle, les yeux écarquillés au maximum, et le teint légèrement blanc. Quand le téléphone revint dans les mains du propriétaire, elle nota que tous avaient fini de manger et débarrassa la table. Mandy l'aida exprès, laissant Kim seule, puisqu'elle n'avait pas à se retenir de sauter sur son copain. Se serrant les coudes, elles firent plusieurs allés-retours en parlant joyeusement, prenant leur temps pour nettoyer les reliures du repas. Quand ce fut fait, elles décidèrent de faire la vaisselle, à la main puis rejoignirent le groupe. A peine furent-elles assises, que leurs copains les embrassèrent, les tenant contre eux. Elles échangèrent un regard, qu'ils ne virent pas trop occupés à embrasser leurs cous. Chacune cherchait un moyen de ne pas perdre pied, ce qui fit bien rire Kim et Jason. La jeune femme lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, se collant à lui au passage, et il rit doucement. « Il doit être au courant du plan, sourit Mitchie. »

« - Oh mais j'y pense, s'exclama Mandy ce qui les fit tous sursauter. J'ai amené la vidéo de la pub pour Camp rock. Quelqu'un veut la voir ?

« - Demain, soupira Shane.

« - Ah non, tout de suite !

Les deux amoureux transis observèrent leur ami et Mitchie en profita pour s'écarter de son copain. Elle suivit aussi ses trois amis et restés seuls, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« - Elles nous en veulent ou quoi ?

« - Bonne question, soupira Nate. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi. A moins que ce soit notre absence, mais bon on a été tous punis sur le coup. N'empêche, fit-il en s'arrêtant alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres au salon, heureusement qu'on n'a pas parlé de tes parents.

Shane se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils venaient d'échapper à une catastrophe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils notèrent que Mitchie et Mandy étaient entourées des deux autres, leur interdisant tout câlin.

« - Ah vous êtes là, soupira sa sœur. Bon allez, observez le travail ! Moi j'adore.

Sur ces mots, elle enclencha l'enregistrement et le spot démarra. Il ne faisait qu'une minute mais ils durent admettre qu'il était excellent. Les deux gagnantes reçurent même les félicitations pour leur chanson. Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient se lever, la plus jeune leur proposa de regarder un film.

« - Ghost serait parfait, sourit Kim.

« - Ouais, moi je monte, soupira Shane. Je vais défaire mon sac.

Il observa sa copine quelques instants mais celle-ci lui souhaita simplement bon courage avant de se lancer dans une conversation animée, qui visait à élire le meilleur moment du film. Soupirant, il monta se demandant ce qu'elle avait à le fuir ainsi. Entrant dans sa chambre, il observa son lit fait, et se demanda si elle avait dormit dedans ou non. Se penchant il sentit les deux oreillers, et reconnaissant son parfum, sourit. Ouvrant son armoire, il prit son sac, et partit mettre la plupart de ses vêtements à laver. Seuls quelques pulls échappèrent au lavage puisqu'il ne les avait pas mis. Voulant donc les ranger, il nota le sac de sa copine et sourit une nouvelle fois. L'enlevant, il rangea ses vêtements, puis termina de vider son sac. Il fit de la place parmi ses habits, pour entreposer les affaires de sa copine. Quand il ne resta que ses produits de beautés, il ferma son placard, et alla mettre le reste dans sa salle de bain, puis rangea le sac sous son lit. Il écouta discrètement et nota que le film n'était pas encore fini. Il se mit donc à la fenêtre et observa le jardin avant de descendre. Refusant de regarder, une nouvelle fois, Patrick Swayze, alias Sam Wheat, se venger d'avoir été trahis par son meilleur ami, il fila au jardin où il s'allongea sur le siège que sa copine avait investie plus tôt, et écouta les bruits alentours. La tournée avait été plus éprouvante qu'habituellement pour le jeune homme qui, en plus de devoir supporter les messages désobligeants de ses parents, avait du supporter une jeune femme qui lui hérissait les cheveux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit Jason se moquer des trois filles en leur proposant de s'abonner à un fournisseur de mouchoirs. Il se demanda si elles allaient revenir ou continuer à les fuir. Cependant seul Nate vint le rejoindre. Sans un mot, il s'allongea et savoura le calme du moment. Calme qui fut vite rompue puisque les quatre comiques dans le salon décidèrent de faire une bataille de coussins, à en croire les bruits.

« - Ah stop, hurla Kim.

Aussitôt, il y eut des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier, puis une porte qui claque. Restés seuls, ils rejoignirent les deux garçons et les deux filles s'assirent au bord de l'eau, laissant leurs pieds tremper.

« - Je n'ai pas suivie, pourquoi elle s'est enfui aussi vite ?

« - Parce que son maillot s'est détaché, rit Mitchie en enlevant son paréo.

D'un geste négligeant, elle le jeta plus loin, enleva ses lunettes et se laissa tomber dans la piscine. Elle nagea quelques secondes en solitaire avant d'être rejointe par la jeune blonde. Seulement, Mandy s'ennuyant, décida de la couler, et la brunette se vengea en appuyant également sur sa tête. Jason les rejoignit peu après, rapidement imité par Kim qui se joignit à la bataille. Les deux autres les regardaient perdus. Seulement, ce coup-ci ce fut Mitchie qui abandonna la partie, avant de se tourner pour être dos aux autres. Son maillot venait effectivement de remonter. Elle le replaça donc et aspergea Jason qui se moquait d'elle.

Quand ils furent tous essoufflés, ils sortirent de l'eau. Mitchie essora ses cheveux, puis les rassembla sur une seule épaule, avant de remettre son paréo. Elle observa son copain quelques secondes et il lui tendit la main. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'approcher. Elle se mit à genoux sur le transat, puis posa ses mains de part et d'autre du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il y répondit presqu'aussitôt avant de l'attirer contre lui. A califourchon sur lui, elle noua ses mains dans son cou et frôla tendrement sa nuque. S'écartant doucement, elle sourit puis s'assit entre ses jambes le dos contre son torse. Tendant le bras, elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit son farniente. Elle resta ainsi une bonne heure puis s'allongea sur le ventre au sol, afin d'avoir un bronzage uniforme. Les deux filles l'imitèrent peu après et elles discutèrent tranquillement, réfléchissant déjà au repas du soir. Chacune proposa un plat différent. Elles décidèrent au bout d'une heure, d'aller commencer à tout préparer. Elles filèrent donc à l'intérieur alors que les garçons se demandaient vraiment ce qu'elles avaient.

« - C'est dingue, on sent mauvais ou quoi ?

« - Non Shane, elles ont simplement envie de câlins « sages », s'amusa Jason, enfin je me comprends.

« - Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore, lui demanda Nate sérieux.

« - Exact, mais je dirais rien. Elles vous en parleront demain, ou ce soir… Si vous êtes sages. En attendant, je dois avouer que c'est fort amusant à observer.

« - Tu sais, si tu observais moins et que tu agissais plus, peut-être que Kim et toi seriez ensemble, proposa son ami.

« - Probable mon cher, mais vois-tu ce qui me plais dans notre relation bizarre, c'est que justement, c'est bizarre. On se tourne autour, on se cherche, c'est plus amusant que quand on est réellement en couple.

« - Toute manière, vous êtes aussi bizarre que votre relation, rit Nate.

« - Peut-être, mais moi, je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas de câlin… Ni vous d'ailleurs.

Sur ces mots, il rentra se changer, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Décidant d'aller les rejoindre, ils proposèrent leur aide, mais Mitchie fut intraitable.

« - Non, aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui nous occupons de vous, mon cher, dit-elle en poussant son copain vers le salon. Vous avez eu une grosse semaine, donc on vous bichonne.

Sur ces mots, elle l'assit sur le canapé, mais il la retint. L'attirant sur lui, il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Et c'est quand que je te bichonne moi ? Non parce que tu as un rêve à me montrer non ?

« - Exact. On verra si on a le temps ce week-end. Je peux rester jusqu'à lundi.

« - Alors je te séquestre jusque là ! Tu m'as trop manqué.

Il murmura cette phrase contre sa peau et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle échangea un clin d'œil avec ses deux amies, alors que Mandy éloignait aussi son copain. Shane remonta doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse nu, puisqu'il avait enlevé son tee-shirt plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Le baiser s'intensifia lorsqu'il repartit à la conquête de son cou, descendant doucement sur ses clavicules. La jeune femme commençait à perdre pied, et ses caresses se firent extrêmement tendres, alors qu'il laissait ses doigts courir sur sa taille. Il la colla à lui et eut un sourire en sentant sa respiration devenir saccadée.

« - Bon les filles vous vous ramenez, ou je fais tout cramer ! Non parce que j'en suis capable, les menaça Kim.

Profitant de l'occasion, Mitchie s'arracha de ses bras avec tant de facilité, qu'il eut l'impression que tout semblait prévu. Mandy l'imita et elles s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine. Se tournant vers son ami, il lui confia son impression, et Nate eut un sourire légèrement amer.

« - Je crois que t'as raison. Elles nous torturent, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

« - Situation frustrante, si tu veux mon avis.

« - Très, mon frère, très. Je te propose donc de jouer au même jeu qu'elles ? Après tout, elles aussi ont une limite, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent puis montèrent tranquillement à l'étage, sous le regard curieux des filles.

« - Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc, sourit la jeune fille. Mes tuteurs se sont acheté récemment un livre de recettes aphrodisiaques, du coup, j'en ai piqué quelques unes et j'ai pris le nécessaire, comme je te l'ai dit dans la voiture, fit-elle à l'intention de son amie. Je monte chercher ça.

Le temps de son absence, les deux filles se confièrent la difficulté qu'elles avaient pour leurs résister, puis Kim revint. Elles se mirent donc enfin à la préparation du menu du soir.

Quand tout fut prêt, elles dressèrent la table puis appelèrent les garçons. Ceux-ci arrivèrent en parlant de musique, et s'assirent. Alors qu'elles amenaient l'entrée, ils continuèrent leur conversation, puis Jason fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est quoi votre truc ?

« - Bon ouvrez vos oreilles, je donne le menu une fois, et c'est tout. En entrée, commença Kim, mâches au pelote et au parmesan avec noix de Saint-Jacques. Le plat principal sera composé d'un Carpaccio de bœufs aux cœurs d'artichaut, et pour finir cœur de pain au quatre épices, le tout servi avec des chocolat mint.*

Les garçons mangèrent et félicitèrent les filles, puisque c'était réussi. Ils sourcillèrent néanmoins en les voyant se sourires complices. Elles amenèrent le plat principal, quand l'entrée fut terminée. De nouveaux, ils les complimentèrent avant de les interroger sur les deux mois passés. Kim raconta son entrée à la fac, Mandy sa terminale, et ils se tournèrent vers Mitchie qui haussa les épaules.

« - Désolée, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter. Vous savez les grandes lignes.

« - Mais tu travailles où, s'enquit son copain.

« - Avec maman. Elle avait besoin de personnel et moi d'occupation.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et Mandy leur demanda si leur clip était tourné. Ils grimacèrent puis expliquèrent les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus, alors que Kim apportait le dessert. Cependant, l'attention de Shane se relâcha lorsque sa copine lui fit discrètement du pied pendant qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec Nate. Machinalement, il traça quelques cercles sur sa peau nue, puisqu'elle était toujours en tenue de plage. Toutefois, la température monta si vite qu'il se demanda un instant si elles n'avaient pas piégé le repas, avant de se traiter d'idiot. Ils allèrent au salon, mais le jeune homme étant déjà passablement fatigué, devint encore plus câlin. Il arrêta sa copine pour l'embrasser avec fougue, contre la porte. Seul l'appel de Mandy les força à arrêter. Souriant doucement, elle lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent les autres. Durant deux heures, ils discutèrent, puis Kim se sentant lasse monta se coucher, rapidement imité par Jason, qui avait compris le signal. Les deux filles se regardèrent puis la brunette sourit.

« - Je vais me coucher aussi. Finalement la journée a été longue, et je tombe de sommeil. Bonne nuit vous trois.

Elle embrassa rapidement les lèvres de son copain, puis monta tranquillement. Seulement, elle n'avait pas monté deux marches, qu'il l'a pris contre lui. Embrassant son cou, il chuchota :

« - C'était quoi cette comédie ?

« - Quelle comédie, fit-elle surprise.

« - Celle que vous nous avez fait, Mandy et toi. Pendant deux mois, on a été noyé sous une pluie de tu me manques, et quand on revient, vous jonglez entre le chaud bouillant et le froid glacial. Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous ne vous êtes aperçus de rien ?

Tout en lui parlant, il embrassait sa peau, caressant les zones les plus sensibles, et lorsqu'elle parla, il sourit en entendant sa respiration irrégulière :

« - On a juste… Voulus faire… Monter la température. Et puis, j'avais promis à Kim de… Pas la laisser seule.

« - Et bien rassure-toi, la température est montée. Elle a même fait exploser le thermomètre, chuchota-il alors qu'il passait une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle se tourna vivement pour lui faire face et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et elle s'éloigna de lui taquine.

« - Quoi, tu comptes recommencer en plus ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête, se mordant la lèvre, puis marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte. Arrivée contre celle-ci elle fit face à son copain et lui fit signe du doigt de venir. Il s'exécuta, ne réussissant définitivement pas à la quitter des yeux. A peine fut-il face à elle, qu'elle l'embrassa tendrement, tout en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Passant une main dans son dos, pour la retenir, il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et ils s'y engouffrèrent, avant de fermer à clé. Dès lors la tendresse céda le pas à la passion, et rapidement, leur baiser s'intensifia, chacun voulant avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. Se laissant guider par ses envies, Mitchie quitta sa bouche, embrassant son cou, avant d'arriver sur ses épaules, alors que ses mains taquinaient les reins du jeune homme. Elle les fit passer dessus avant de descendre jouer quelques instants avec son short. Short qu'elle fit glisser presqu'aussitôt le long de ses jambes. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis reprit le contrôle de la situation. Posant son index sous son menton, il la força à remonter vers son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, alors que ses mains prodiguaient de langoureuses caresses sur son ventre. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient, et il fit tomber son paréo au sol. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour descendre dans son cou, alors qu'elle penchait la tête, lui facilitant l'accès. Rapidement, leur passion augmenta un peu plus encore et elle s'arrangea pour le pousser doucement vers leur lit. A ce moment-là, elle le fit tomber franchement et il l'observa étonné. Habituellement, elle était tellement douce qu'il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Il l'observa, afin d'être sûr que c'était bien sa copine, et elle profita de son inaction pour s'asseoir sur lui. Aussitôt, elle embrassa son cou, tandis qu'elle reprenait ses caresses, tout en se collant à lui, voulant le sentir contre lui au maximum.

« - T'es sûr que c'est toi, souffla-t-il. Tu sembles carrément différente, dit-il perdu.

« - Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien moi, mais deux mois d'abstinence, c'est frustrant. Et entre-nous mon cher, les rêves c'est bien beau, mais ça ne laisse qu'un goût d'inachevé, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Et si tu crois que notre cinéma n'a fait monter la température que chez toi, tu te trompes lourdement mon beau. Si Kim n'était pas intervenue quand on était sur le canapé, je n'aurais pas pu arrêter !

Il sourit et voulut l'allonger sur les draps, quand il se demanda curieux, combien de temps, elle allait tenir le rôle de la dominante. Elle le força à s'allonger et parsema son torse de baisers brûlants, laissant un sillon humide, après son passage. Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'à son sous-vêtement qu'elle embrassa avant de remonter dans son cou. Néanmoins, il fut surpris en sentant qu'elle cherchait à le lui enlever et l'aida, avant de vouloir inverser les rôles. Seulement, elle l'en empêcha, le bloquant et lui chuchota un simple « non » à son oreille.

« - Après tout, ce soir, c'est moi qui te bichonne !

Sur ces mots, elle reprit ses baisers, puis se rassit. Tout en le fixant, elle défit le haut de son maillot de bain, et sourit en voyant son regard s'animer. Elle prit le temps de faire lentement glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, avant de le jeter dans la pièce. Doucement, elle se rallongea contre lui et il soupira en la sentant presque nue, contre lui. La timidité dont elle faisait preuve habituellement, lui manquait mais d'un autre côté, ce côté d'elle qu'il découvrait, lui plaisait. Peut-être même d'avantage. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts caresser son entrejambe, chose qui la rebutait habituellement. Remontant sa bouche jusqu'au niveau de son oreille, elle rit doucement, et chuchota :

« - Finalement, je vais avoir besoin de toi, pour la suite.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et les fit basculer. Embrassant son corps qu'elle lui offrait, il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau avant de descendre jusqu'au dernier rempart de tissu qu'il fit tomber rapidement. Ils se faufilèrent sous les draps, et reprirent leurs caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le paroxysme du plaisir.

« - C'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué de te sentir contre moi, soupira-t-elle.

« - Moi aussi. Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Bien que j'ai apprécié ce nouveau côté de ta personnalité, j'avoue que ma douce copine timide me manque quand même.

« - Oh rassure-toi, demain les recettes de Kim ne feront plus effets, et elle fera sa réapparition.

« - Comment ça ? Vous avez mis quoi dans le repas ? Des hormones ?

« - Non, mais on a fait un repas aphrodisiaque, en fait. Histoire de faire monter la pression. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis curieuse de savoir si ça a aidé ma chère amie à dire à ton cher ami, qu'il lui plait…

Il n'ajouta rien, et l'écouta, s'assoupir doucement. Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Morphée, il l'appela doucement.

« - Quoi soupira-t-elle contre sa peau.

« - Je t'aime.

Il la sentit sourire, puis elle murmura un inaudible « moi aussi », avant de se _lover_ contre lui, pour dormir du sommeil du juste.

* * *

* : Repas cent pour cent aphrodisiaques, selon mes recherches.

Et voilà. Bon, pour un chapitre bonus, avouez qu'il vaut le coup ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Moi je file au lit, demain, je me lève tôt.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. _Sorry_ pour le retard, c'est _entièrement_ de ma faute, j'ai été un peu over-booké cette semaine et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, mais je ferais mon possible pour poster à jour, rassurez-vous. En attendant, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre avec des nouvelles des parents, de l'appartement, et des projets. Un grand merci à **chris87**, **Aurelie** (Et oui, de vraies tortionnaires, et crois-moi, le petit couple star de cette saga n'a pas fini de se torturer mutuellement. Mais j'en dis pas plus. Pour Kim et Jason, promis, ça sera avant l'épilogue, qui est dans plus de dix chapitres mdr.), **Olieangel**, **Lady** **Hope** (Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous), **Frediie** (Oui la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite et devine ? J'ai même écrit une dernière suite (qui a mettra le point final à cette saga) Donc ce n'est effectivement pas pour tout de suite lol. Par contre pour Kim et Jason euh… _Sorry but_, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, mais promis avant l'épilogue. J'espère que tu tiendras jusque là mdr. Bisous) **amy_chan** (Ah ouais ? Navrée, je n'ai trouvé que celui-là comme repas aphrodisiaque mais merci du tuyau mdr.), **Sarah** (Hello miss. Ravie qu'il t'ait plu lol Ceci dit pourquoi ais-je l'impression que les journalistes vont devoir se cacher si tu apparais ? mdr T'as vu, c'est fou qu'elles aient tenue comme ça mdr. Bon, tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre à enquêter toi aussi pour savoir qui empêche Mitchie de percer mdr. Pour Kim et Jason, la réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous), et **Jade22** (Ah ah suspense suspense ! Jason et Kim vont-ils profiter de ce dîner (qui n'a rien d'innocent) pour se déclarer ? Réponse dans ce chapitre lol.) pour leur reviews qui m'ont toutes touchées et fais rire.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap 10**

« Quand je pense qu'avec Nate, on s'était mis d'accord pour les faire languir, songea le jeune homme alors qu'il se réveillait tranquillement, et bien de mon côté, c'est foutu ! Elle a gagné cette manche haut la main. » Il sourit et commença à dessiner de petits cercles sur son dos. Il l'observa quelques instants. Il sortit ensuite doucement du lit, et enfila un pyjama rapidement. Avant de partir de la chambre, il vérifia s'il l'avait réveillée, mais non. Elle dormait toujours sur le ventre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il sortit et ferma la porte avec précaution, puis descendit tout aussi silencieusement. Il grimaça cependant en sentant le carrelage froid sous ses pieds. Faisant fit, il prit un plateau et y déposa deux bols. Ayant depuis longtemps repéré ce qu'elle prenait le matin, il entreprit de lui faire son petit déjeuner. Il secoua la tête en s'apercevant que ça faisait en fait un an et deux mois et demi qu'il connaissait le menu exact de ses petits-déjeuners. S'éclipsant dans le jardin, il prit une fleur et revint la déposer près d'une sorte de vase en plastique mou que sa sœur avait ramené plusieurs mois auparavant. L'ouvrant, il le remplit d'eau comme un simple sac en papier et lui donna une forme allongée. Il le passa ensuite sous l'eau froide pour le figer, avant d'y déposer la rose. Il observa le plateau et satisfait de son travail, le prit. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'étage, il croisa Nate qui le regarda en arquant un sourcil.

« - Pas bête comme idée. Tu permets que je copie ?

Acquiesçant simplement, il continua son chemin et entra, doucement dans sa chambre. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant que sa copine serrait contre elle l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait. Elle eut un petit soupir qu'il qualifia d'adorable, et s'approcha doucement avant de déposer son plateau au sol. S'asseyant sur le lit, il lui caressa la joue tendrement, mais elle chassa ses doigts, comme une mouche indésirable. Il l'embrassa alors d'abord légèrement, puis se fit plus pressant contre ses lèvres, alors que sa main caressait son dos. A bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par répondre à son baiser, signe qu'elle se réveillait. S'éloignant il eut un léger sourire en l'entendant grogner de mécontentement.

« - Debout mon petit lutin, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Pas envie. Je suis bien allongée. Même si t'es pu là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, et il soupira. Se levant, il poussa le verrou, afin d'être tranquille, puis reprit sa place, près d'elle. Assis au dessus des draps, il laissa ses doigts parcourir son dos, avant de remonter sur son épaule. Elle eut un frisson mais il ne sut s'il était du à ses caresses ou au fait qu'il faisait glisser le drap qui était, à présent au niveau de ses reins. Sans un mot, il embrassa sa joue, son épaule, et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que sa main frôlait son ventre. Gardant ses paupières closes, elle s'allongea sur le dos, avant de l'attirer contre lui. Se laissant faire, il revint l'embrasser, alors qu'il la rejoignait sous l'étoffe…

Une heure plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, et sourit. Elle s'était rendormie sur son torse. Se promettant de ne pas craquer, une nouvelle fois, il s'entreprit de la réveiller, en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle émergea quelques minutes plus tard et se leva légèrement pour l'embrasser.

« - Bien dormi, demanda-t-il.

« - Parfaitement. Et toi ?

« - Pareil. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que tout à l'heure à l'origine, j'étais monté avec… Le petit-déjeuner pour deux, fit-il en prenant le plateau.

Elle eut un grand sourire et l'embrassa doucement, avant de sentir la rose. Retenant le drap contre elle, elle le regarda remplir les deux bols puis ils mangèrent comme les amoureux qu'ils étaient. A l'étage du dessous, deux rires féminins se firent entendre et ils se regardèrent en soupirant. Quand ils furent repus, il reposa le plateau au sol et elle se blottit contre lui, l'empêchant de partir.

« - Avec tout ça, je t'ai pas remercié pour la nuit qu'on a passé, chuchota-t-il, mais elle était parfaite, en tout point.

« - Et encore, t'as échappé au massage, rit-elle. Non parce qu'avec les filles, on avait prévu de vous bichonner au maximum, mais… ça ne s'est pas fait finalement.

Il rit gentiment, lui assurant que ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Il la prévint ensuite qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la pièce attenante. Seulement, pensant à une idée qu'elle avait en tête depuis plusieurs jours, elle sortit du lit enroulée dans le drap et alla dans la salle d'eau. Son copain était déjà sous l'eau couvrit les bruits de son arrivée. Se mordant la lèvre quelques secondes, elle finit par se convaincre, et faisant tomber le tissu au sol, elle écarta le rideau de douche. Surpris, il la regarda faire, et elle le rejoignit les joues rouges. Sans un mot, il replaça le rideau, dans son dos, puis l'embrassa. L'eau coulait sur leurs épaules, réchauffant leurs peaux. Puis, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter, il commença à passer le gant sur ses épaules. Elle sourit et, rassuré il continua sa progression. Lorsqu'elle fut savonnée, elle le lui prit et termina à son tour de le laver. Ils se rincèrent ensuite, caressant les zones où la mousse persistait. Quand ils eurent terminé, il tendit le bras hors de la baignoire et prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour d'elle, alors qu'elle éteignait l'eau. Il en noua également une à sa taille, puis ils sortirent. Seulement la jeune femme ne comptait visiblement pas s'arrêter si rapidement, puisqu'elle entreprit de l'embrasser tout en essuyant sa peau, avec une troisième serviette éponge. Lorsqu'ils furent secs, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, et il ouvrit son placard pour prendre des vêtements propres. A ce moment-là seulement, elle nota que ses rechanges avaient été rangées, et lui demanda quand il l'avait fait. Lui expliquant rapidement, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle refusa de répondre, préférant se servir elle-même.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui discutaient gaiement.

« - Ah bah enfin, soupira Kim. Je te préviens quand on vivra ensemble, t'as pas intérêt à être aussi longue le matin.

« - C'est noté, si je veux pouvoir farniente avec mon copain, ou seule, je mettrais un verrou à ma chambre, se moqua-t-elle. Bien… Dormi, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

« - Mouais, enfin comme d'hab. Comme tu t'en doutes. Et vous ?

Elle accompagna sa question d'une œillade suggestive, et Mitchie sentit ses joues chauffer. Fort heureusement, en preux chevalier, Shane vint à son secours arguant qu'ils avaient passé une nuit agréable, sans entrer dans les détails… Ce qui fit grogner l'étudiante. Se promettant d'interroger son amie dans les plus brefs délais, elle changea de sujet et aida Mandy avec certains de ses cours. Mitchie vint la relayer lorsqu'il ne resta que les maths alors que les garçons travaillaient leur musique. Vers quinze heures cependant, on sonna à la porte, et Mandy se proposa d'aller ouvrir, ayant besoin de faire une pause. En effet, elle ne comprenait plus rien à la matière et son amie avait du reprendre depuis le début de l'année, quasiment, lui réexpliquant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

« - Euh les garçons, c'est pour vous je crois, dit-elle en revenant au salon accompagnée d'un homme.

Mitchie leva le nez, et l'observa. Il avait la quarantaine à vue de nez, les cheveux noirs, malgré quelques mèches grisonnantes. Il ne faisait apparemment pas de sport à en juger par la petite bedaine qui transparaissait au travers de sa chemisette.

« - Pierre, s'étonna Nate. Que fais-tu là ?

« - J'étais venu faire le bilan de la tournée comme chaque fois. Mais je dérange, peut-être ? J'ignorais que vous aviez des invités.

« - Aucun problème. Tu as déjà vu Mandy, la sœur de Shane mais ma copine surtout, Mitchie, que tu connais de vue grâces aux nombreux torchons à scandales, et enfin Kim une de ses meilleures amies. Elles passent le week-end à la maison. Shane, Jason, appela-t-il.

Les deux arrivèrent en riant d'une photo à mettre sur cible, comme le comprit Mandy. Soupirant, elle regarda son amie :

« - Allez prof, au boulot. Faut que j'aie tout compris avant ce soir, dix-huit heures dernier carat.

Acquiesçant, elles se remirent au travail se concentrant sur les exercices, laissant les garçons faire leur bilan.

Ceux-ci parlaient avec leur agent, tout en les surveillants du regard, ce qui intrigua Pierre. Les regardant à son tour, il ne nota rien de spécial, puis comprit. Elles passaient le week-end chez eux, et les garçons étaient avec. « Je vois. Leurs hormones les travaillent, songea-t-il. » Refusant de faire tout commentaire désobligeant, il observa Shane. Celui-ci avait le regard brillant et semblait beaucoup plus heureux que la veille. Se plaçant de manière à pouvoir voir les six personnes, il nota que les filles semblaient concentrées dans leurs tâches, malgré les regards, parfois brûlants qu'elles lançaient à leur copain. Regards qu'ils leurs rendaient avec tout autant d'intensité. Durant une heure, ils firent le bilan pour chaque ville, chaque concert, et petits incidents, puis passèrent au bilan du clip.

« - Plus jamais tu nous colles une actrice comme elle dans les pattes, décréta aussitôt Shane. Non parce que ta Jodie, c'est pire que de la glue !

« - Surtout sa manière de vouloir ressembler à Mitchie, ajouta Jason. Parce que comme tu le notes, la ressemblance n'était pas frappante. Mitchie est mille fois mieux. Pas vrai, les filles ?

« - Cent pour cent d'accord, fit Kim. Surtout que la Summers, je la connais. J'en mangeais une tranche tous les matins, l'année dernière.

« - Pour ma part, je la connais pas, mais à mon avis, elle ne doit pas valoir le détour. Non, parce que vouloir imiter une personne sous prétexte qu'elle a réussi à séduire le gars qui nous plaît, dénote un cruel manque de personnalité.

Pierre acquiesça sans pour autant dire si oui ou non il était d'accord. Il se tourna alors vers Mitchie qui semblait concentrée sur son livre. Elle fronça les sourcils puis, sentant plusieurs regards sur elle, leva les yeux.

« - C'est pour quoi ?

« - Avec Pierre on se demandait ce que tu penses de Jodie, résuma son copain.

« - Je doute que mon avis sur ce sujet soit percutant. Je n'étais pas là durant votre tournée, je ne peux donc pas donner d'avis objectif. De plus, on se déteste, je ne serais pas juste dans mes mots… T'es sûre que ton prof a sa licence, reprit-elle pour Mandy. Non, parce que ses explications sont bancales. Il semble être du genre à appliquer une partie d'une idée de Bernard Werber, mais pas la meilleure malheureusement.

« - Qui est, s'étonna la jeune fille.

« - Et bien, si je me souviens, il a dit « _qu'entre ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il veut dire, ce qu'il croit dire, ce qu'il dit, ce qu'on a envie d'entendre, ce qu'on entend, et ce qu'on comprend, il y a dix possibilités qu'on ait des difficultés à se comprendre… Mais qu'il faut essayer quand même !* » _Sauf que je crois que ton prof a oublié ce dernier passage. Parce que ses explications ne ressemblent à rien sans ça, soupira-t-elle.

Inconsciente d'être le point de mire de plusieurs personnes, elle entreprit de lui expliquer d'une façon claire la leçon avant que Mandy ne la mette en pratique. Cela permit à la jeune femme de filer à la cuisine, préparer un truc afin qu'ils puissent tous se caler l'estomac avant que deux d'entre elle ne repartent. Lorsqu'elle revint, Mandy lui montra ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle l'a félicita, arguant qu'elle avait cette fois très bien compris. Elles purent donc passer au chapitre suivant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme ferma son livre, et se plongea dans la conversation des garçons alors que les deux autres filaient tranquillement à la cuisine, parlant d'une possible séance ciné.

* * *

Lorsqu'il partit deux heures plus tard, Pierre soupira. Il avait observé Mitchie dès qu'il avait pu, l'avait écouté parler, et devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était une jeune femme équilibrée, et très bien, seulement Shane devait sortir avec une personne connue, afin de faire parler du groupe. C'était une étape obligatoire. De plus ses parents semblaient être tombés sous le charme de Jodie ce qui l'arrangeait. Cette jeune femme était la nièce d'un ami d'armée, il ne pouvait la laisser tomber. Cependant, il reconnaissait qu'elle avait peut-être mal jouée en essayant de ressembler trop vite à la copine de Shane. Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, il fit part de ce qu'il avait vu chez les garçons aux parents du jeune homme, puis raccrocha, s'attelant à la future promo des garçons. Bien qu'ils allaient avoir deux semaines de vacances maintenant plus dix jours à Noël, afin qu'ils passent les fêtes en famille, il fallait rapidement lancer la préparation et la production de leur prochain album. Ils avaient écrit la plupart des textes durant la tournée, mais devaient voter pour ceux qu'ils allaient garder.

* * *

De leurs côtés, les garçons profitèrent au maximum des filles, puisqu'elles allaient toutes repartir. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensaient Jason, Nate et Mandy. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas que son frère et sa copine ne soient pas en mode câlin. Aussi, elle lui en fit part.

« - Ma chère, sache que j'ai la chance de pouvoir profiter de ma copine jusqu'à lundi.

« - Ouais, bah l'épuise pas trop, parce qu'elle doit se lever à huit heures mardi matin, rit Kim.

Pour sa part, Mitchie soupira et continua à nettoyer le repas. Seulement, elle se mit à fredonner une mélodie en boucle et Jason lui demanda si c'était nouveau. Elle acquiesça simplement, puis se tus. Non qu'elle n'aimait pas chanter, mais elle se demandait depuis quand elle la murmurait. Songeant qu'ils devaient peut-être en avoir marre, elle préféra se taire et observer Kim. Celle-ci était en train de se chamailler avec Jason.

A dix-huit heures, ils partirent tous pour l'aéroport et elle dit au revoir à ses deux amies, leur donnant rendez-vous rapidement, surtout pour Mandy, puis retourna à la villa. Elle passa ensuite la soirée avec les garçons, à parler musique puis ils lui proposèrent d'écrire une chanson avec eux.

« - Vous êtes à court d'idées ?

« - Non, mais Pierre a entendue la chanson que t'as écrite en pensant à nous et il adore, expliqua son copain. Du coup on s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir un texte qui vient de toi.

Elle refusa au début, puis se laissa convaincre lorsqu'ils lui promirent de ne pas écrire que c'était d'elle. Ils y passèrent donc la soirée, puis elle monta se coucher, en sentant Morphée l'appeler. Shane la rejoignit peu après et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle soupira en songeant qu'elle repartait chez elle. Elle sortit du lit et descendit, encore en pyjama, à la cuisine où elle trouva Nate. Il la salua et partit dans la salle à manger. Elle le rejoignit et sourit en le voyant lire un journal tout en déjeunant. Ils discutèrent doucement prenant la température du monde, puis les deux autres les rejoignirent. Ils passèrent la matinée à parler tranquillement, comme s'ils le faisaient tous les matins. Seulement vers midi, elle monta se laver et, fut surprise d'entendre le texte qu'ils avaient écrit la veille, prendre forme. Cependant, ça ne dut pas plaire puisqu'ils firent une mauvaise note, et rirent de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils se calmèrent et pendant que Shane montait prendre sa douche, elle prit sa guitare. Assise au sol, elle cherchait une mélodie et plaçait des accords un peu en vrac, comme chaque fois qu'elle composait. Elle finit par en trouver un qui l'inspirait et fredonna les paroles qu'elle avait sous les yeux, inconsciente d'être écouté. Elle grimaça, si le refrain lui convenait, elle trouvait le reste encore trop fade.

« - Non, t'as pas tord ! Le refrain est cool, mais faudrait quelque chose de plus… Rock, pour les couplets, sourit Nate.

« - Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, demanda-t-elle reproduisant une chanson d'elle.

« - Ouais, c'est déjà mieux, admit Jason.

Elle rit, décrétant que de toute façon cet air n'était pas à prendre. Ils se mirent donc à chercher quelque chose qui correspondait plus au groupe. Ce fut finalement Shane qui, revenu de sa douche, trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient sans avoir entendu le refrain. Au final, Jason joua la chanson dans son ensemble et elle convint aux quatre, qui décidèrent donc de la laisser ainsi. Reposant les instruments, ils recommencèrent à parler tranquillement quand Kim envoya un message à Mitchie. Celle-ci sourcilla puis fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son copain.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais, paraît que selon le _Celebrity_, ma voix est fausse, et préenregistrée. Ce qui explique que je rate mes auditions, et qu'on ne me rappelle pas… Ce qui est sans doute vrai, ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Connaissant les nombreux doutes qu'elle cultivait sur sa voix, Shane la rassura, et le lui prouva en lui rappelant que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun talent, elle avait quand même réussit à gagner le concours du camp. De plus, si Tess n'avait pas cherché à lui nuire, elle aurait sans doute aussi gagné le duo avec eux l'année précédente. Souriant, la jeune femme pensa à Peggy. Celle-ci avait, après avoir sortie ce duo avec les garçons, lancé son propre album mais il n'était pas génial. Mitchie l'avait acheté, soutenant la jeune femme, mais elle reconnaissait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à la jeune métisse qu'elle avait rencontrée au camp.

* * *

Quand elle revint chez ses parents, elle les salua, et sa mère lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de son sac.

« - Oh ça, vous allez rire ! Shane me l'a piqué. Il a rangé mes vêtements dans son armoire, et a mis mon sac, quelque part. Mais j'ai eu beau retourner la villa, impossible de remettre la main dessus, s'amusa-t-elle en songeant qu'elle avait oublié de fouiller sa chambre.

« - On dirait qu'il veut te kidnapper, dis-moi.

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée, puis elle monta se coucher en repensant à sa fin de journée qui avait été sportive. Jason s'était en effet mis en tête de la jeter vingt fois dans leur piscine. Elle avait dû courir dans toute la villa afin de lui échapper, et avait fini par s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec son copain. Lorsque celui-ci l'avait rejoint, ils n'avaient pas quitté la pièce avant dix-sept heures. Aussi n'eut-elle aucune difficulté à se lever le lendemain, aux alentours de sept heures. Elle se prépara rapidement, puis demanda à Steve de l'emmener sur son lieu de travail. Ce qu'il fit avant de lui promettre de venir la chercher à dix-sept heures, et de la prévenir si elle quittait plus tôt. Acquiesçant, elle entra et salua Jeanne et Gabriel, les deux autres employés de sa mère, avant de la rejoindre. Durant deux heures, seule la musique troubla la quiétude de l'endroit puis Connie observa sa fille.

« - Votre relation à Shane et toi devient sérieuse, je me trompe ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Et bien… Il te présente officiellement à ses parents, il te fait des cadeaux, cherche à être très présent dans ta vie, et veut que tu investisses la sienne. Je trouve que ce sont d'assez bonne preuves, tu ne crois pas ? De plus, si je me souviens bien, vous n'êtes plus si sages.

« - Euh ouais, en effet. Mais notre relation l'a toujours été. Enfin à mes yeux ça n'a jamais été un simple flirt d'ado. Même si je ne me vois pas m'installer avec lui… Pour le moment en tout cas. Je l'aime mais j'ai aussi envie de passer des soirées à pleurer devant des films idiots en compagnie d'une coloc. Tu vois ?

« - Parfaitement Et tu as raison. Il vaut mieux y aller doucement, sinon vous allez vous étouffer. Et puis, c'est ton premier copain, et je ne te le souhaite pas, mais votre histoire peut s'arrêter.

« - Je sais. J'ai conscience qu'en amour rien n'est jamais joué. Il peut très bien tomber raide dingue d'une actrice demain, ou moi d'un gars dans la rue. Je ne suis pas jalouse hein, juste réaliste. On ne peut pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait.

Connie l'observa en souriant. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté son mari. Kim et elles avaient envie d'emménager ensemble, afin d'apprendre à gérer une maison, et elle le comprenait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à voir son bébé quitter le nid, mais elle ne pourrait pas la retenir encore très longtemps. Chaque week-end qu'elle passait dans les bras de son copain, l'éloignait un peu plus d'eux. Doucement, elle amena donc sa fille à lui parler de ce projet et sourit en l'entendant lui raconter l'appartement qu'elles avaient imaginé, avec l'aide de Mandy, durant le week-end, allant jusqu'à choisir les meubles et leur emplacement en fonction des pièces.

Elles en parlèrent jusqu'à quatorze heures, heure de la pause de la jeune femme, et celle-ci enlevait son tablier, quant au dernier moment, Gabriel l'appela depuis le comptoir.

« - Visite petite fille.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est qui encore ? Bon sang, c'est pas un lieu de vacance, soupira-t-elle à voix haute.

« - Bon, je peux repartir, si tu veux, supposa une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gordonville ? Non, parce que je suis ravie de te voir, tu penses mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? T'as fait bon voyage quand même ?

« - Doucement ma belle, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Pierre nous a donné deux semaines de vacances, donc, j'en passe une avec toi, et une à la villa où nos familles nous rendront visite. Enfin, en logique… Et si je suis là, c'est parce que tu me manquais. Et pour te voir, j'aurais même voyagé dans la soute à bagage.

Elle rit, et lui prenant la main, passa par la porte de derrière. Néanmoins la patronne les arrêta, afin de le saluer, et sortant la carte de l'audace, il lui demanda si elle accepterait que Mitchie passe la semaine avec lui.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra travailler comme la bonne employée qu'elle est mais… Mais elle me manque.

« - Et tu aimerais bien partager son quotidien au maximum quand tu en as le temps ? Voir si vous pouvez vivre ensemble, avant de me l'arracher, avec une superbe demande en mariage, se moqua Connie. J'en parlerais à Raphaël, quand il passera, mais pour cette nuit, tu vas devoir dormir à la maison, tu n'as pas de rechange je suppose ?

« - J'en ai amené. J'avoue avoir espéré que vous diriez oui dès aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il gêné.

Elle eut un petit sourire et les laissa partir rappelant à sa fille, et indirectement à son copain, qu'elle devait être revenue pour quinze heures trente. Ils filèrent donc et une fois dans la limousine, elle l'interrogea sur leur destination. Il eut un petit sourire et se contenta de l'embrasser pour seule réponse. Seulement, lorsqu'elle vit sa rue, elle sourit. La voiture se gara dans l'allée et ils entrèrent chez elle. Elle prépara un repas rapide et lui proposa de manger. C'est alors qu'il lui avoua qu'il avait mangé peu avant de venir la voir. Il se contenta donc de l'observer, tout en parlant. Comme elle avait un peu d'avance, il lui proposa de faire une razzia dans son armoire afin qu'il puisse ramener des vêtements chez lui.

« - Tu veux que j'investisse ta vie en fait, avoue ? Tu vas me proposer d'abord des vêtements, puis des objets et finalement, avant que je m'en aperçoive, il restera ici que mes meubles vides, avoues, rit-elle.

Cependant, il la regarda sérieusement et acquiesça. Son sourire mourut dans sa gorge, et elle se retrouva gênée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. C'était plus simple d'en parler avec sa mère qui était de partie pris. Mais elle se voyait mal dire à son copain qu'elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Soupirant, elle murmura :

« - Je… Tu vas un peu trop vite, là non ? C'est vrai, on est ensemble que depuis un an, et c'est tu me proposes quasiment de m'installer chez vous.

« - J'en ai conscience, souffla-t-il. De toute façon, c'est la maison du groupe, je te rappelle. Je voulais juste te faciliter la vie à l'origine. Plutôt que tu te trimballes toujours tes vêtements. Tu en laisserais chez nous… Et puis, si c'est partager le quotidien de Nate et Jason qui te gêne, on peut toujours prendre un appart ensemble. Enfin si tes parents et toi êtes d'accord.

« - Non. Enfin, si j'adorerais vivre avec toi, mais là, c'est… Trop rapide.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture, tout en parlant, et elle lui confia qu'elle voulait d'abord apprendre à gérer un appartement seule, avant de se lancer dans la vie avec lui. Ils arrivèrent trop tôt et elle lui proposa de remettre cette conversation au soir, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Cependant, il acquiesça et à peine fut-elle sortie que la limousine partie. Elle la regarda tristement, et retourna travailler le cœur gros. Sa mère s'en aperçut et lui demanda où était le problème. Problème que Mitchie synthétisa en une simple phrase.

« - On a notre première crise de couple.

Sur ces mots, elle remplaça Gabriel au comptoir où elle resta jusqu'à la fin de son service. Son père était passé peu après son retour, et lui avait donné l'autorisation de passer la semaine avec son copain, s'ils mangeaient chez eux ce soir. Steve arriva peu avant la fin de son service comme prévu. Saluant ses deux collègues, elle envoya un message à son copain le prévenant qu'elle rentrait, mais qu'il était invité à manger s'il souhaitait la voir. La réponse de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'il arriva chez elle dix minutes après qu'elle soit rentrée. Elle sortait à peine de la douche. Enfilant simplement sa sortie de bain, elle descendit ouvrir en enroulant ses cheveux dans une serviette moelleuse. Observant au judas, elle lui ouvrit, surprise. Il entra et l'invitant à monter, elle retourna s'habiller. Elle enfila un sous-pull noir, puis passa une robe grise à bretelle qui tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Une fois habillée, elle revint dans sa chambre, pour le trouver assis sur son lit, en train de jouer de la guitare.

« - Tu m'accompagnes, proposa-t-il en désignant son synthé.

Elle acquiesça, et ils firent les quelques chansons qu'ils connaissaient, les chantant en duo. Ses parents arrivèrent au moment où ils étaient en pleine interprétation de _This is me_. Ils la terminèrent tranquillement, puis descendirent les rejoindre.

Le dîner fut convivial, malgré une gêne évidente entre les deux plus jeunes. Mitchie avait conscience qu'il avait sans doute mal pris sa réponse, et s'en voulait. Se promettant de lui expliquer en détail les raisons de son refus au soir, elle soupira et observa ses parents. Après presque vingt ans de vie commune, ils s'aimaient encore comme au premier jour, et la jeune femme priait pour vivre une histoire semblable.

Ils restèrent jusque vingt-deux heures, puis Shane la voyant bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, lui proposa de rentrer. Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de se souvenir qu'elle passait la semaine avec lui, puis embrassa ses parents, avant de partir. Durant le trajet du retour, elle le regarda les joues roses, et il l'interrogea. Soupirant, elle baissa les yeux.

« - Tu m'en veux ?

« - J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, nuance. Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, souffla-t-il. C'est vrai, la plupart des filles auraient craqué au bout d'une semaine de harcèlement, ou en auraient profité, et toi non. Tu supportes presque deux mois, sans chercher à te mettre en avant et maintenant que je te propose qu'on habite ensemble, tu refuses. Pas parce que je suis connu ou autre, mais juste parce que c'est dans votre caractère de vouloir vous installer rapidement avec votre copain, en toute logique. Mais pas dans le tien, visiblement. Et si d'habitude, j'aime que tu me surprennes, là je t'avoue que ça me plait moyen, termina-t-il un peu déçu.

« - Désolée. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu agis comme pour… Pour te faire pardonner de quelque chose. De quoi, je l'ignore, mais bon … Et puis, ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on est ensemble, j'ai ma vie ici, et tu as la tienne à Miami. Or, tu me demandes presque de tout quitter, du jour au lendemain, pour te suivre dans ta ville que je ne connais pas. Et je ne le veux pas. Vivre avec toi, oui c'est même certain, avoir le rôle de la dame blanche qui remonte l'autel aussi surtout si c'est toi au bout, mais pas si vite. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans Shane. Et toi, à peine vingt. On a le temps, tu ne crois pas, demanda-t-elle en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Et puis, au possible, je voudrais pouvoir faire carrière avant. Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais commencer à être connue pour moi, et non comme la copine de Shane Gray, la superstar à l'ego de trente tonnes, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

Il l'observa puis acquiesça alors que le moteur se coupait. Il comprenait à présent un peu mieux son refus mais espérait que cette semaine la ferait changer d'avis. Ils entrèrent donc, et montèrent se coucher. Elle était exténuée, il eut un sourire en la voyant s'endormir presqu'aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe, avant de chercher le sommeil. Sommeil qui ne vint pas tout de suite. A bout de patience, il commença à réfléchir aux différentes rumeurs qui paraissaient dans la presse. Certaines étaient assez précises pour le faire douter. Non de sa copine mais de la personne qui renseignait la presse. Elle semblait savoir beaucoup de choses. Sa sœur, abonnée à un magasine de musique lui avait raconté qu'une rumeur expliquait que la jeune femme avait juste cherché à le piéger, afin de perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un de bien. A ce moment-là, il s'était demandé qui pouvait savoir qu'avant lui, elle n'avait eu personne dans sa vie. Ses deux amies certes, et peut-être également Mandy. Il avait été un peu perdu au début, et en avait parlé avec ses deux amis. « Evoqué serait plus approprié, le reprit sa conscience. » Or, il ne doutait d'aucune de ces personnes. Il avait pleine confiance en Nate et Jason, et il savait sa sœur incapable d'une bassesse pareille. Quant à Kim, il commençait à la connaître et elle semblait au contraire aider et soutenir Mitchie au maximum. La dernière personne soupçonnable était donc Sierra. Il ne la connaissait pas tellement, ne l'ayant côtoyé qu'une seule journée, mais Mitchie avait pleine confiance en elle, et il ne doutait pas de sa faculté de discernement. Donc, si elle faisait confiance à cette jeune femme, il la croyait. De plus, qui était-il pour juger et soupçonner sa meilleure amie ? « Et comment tu réagirais si elle soupçonnait Nate, se demanda-t-il. » Refusant de réfléchir à cette question, il reprit le fil de ses réflexions. Les personnes du camp étaient également à exclure. La seule qui aurait pu savoir était Caitlyn mais la jeune femme n'avait pas pu revenir, au dernier moment puisqu'elle avait été clouée au lit avec un lumbago. « Ou alors, Kim et elle en ont parlé, et quelqu'un les a entendue ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Quand bien même elles en auraient parlé, je n'imagine pas Mitchie en parler comme ça. Ça aurait sûrement été durant une de leurs soirées discussions. Et sûrement après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient les seules à être réveillées. » ça lui paraissait improbable, également. Pourtant quelqu'un devait forcément renseigner la presse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sommeil arriver et grogna lorsqu'il sentit sa copine l'embrasser.

« - Il est quelle heure demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« - A peine huit heures, le renseigna-t-elle. Rendors-toi. Je voulais juste t'embrasser avant d'aller travailler. Si je peux, je rentre ce midi, sinon à ce soir. Je finis à seize heures. Je t'aime… Bonne fin de nuit.

Elle commença à se lever mais il la retint et l'embrassa doucement, avant de consentir à la libérer. Souriant, elle fila hors de la pièce, puis sortit de la maison. Resté seul, il tenta de se rendormir lorsqu'il songea à sa copine. Ses spéculations de la veille revinrent et il quitta le cocon du lit, cherchant à comprendre où les journalistes pêchaient leurs scoops.

Il passa la matinée à réfléchir à ce point, alors que de son côté Mitchie discutait avec sa mère d'une idée qui commençait à l'obséder. Depuis qu'elle en avait parlé avec Kim, l'idée de cohabiter avec son amie, avait fait son chemin, et à présent, elle souhaitait la mettre en application. Connie, tenta de l'en dissuader, voulant la garder encore un peu près d'elle, et si elle se rangea à ses arguments le mardi, dès le lendemain, elle revint à la charge, avec de nouvelles raisons, tout aussi valables. Cette fois-ci encore, elle réussit à la faire changer d'avis, mais la chance tourna le jeudi, lorsque Mitchie revint sur le sujet. Elle avança son besoin d'avoir un endroit à elle, où elle pouvait imposer ses règles, et vivre à sa manière, ainsi que son besoin d'apprendre à gérer une maison, et surtout sa vie. Finalement, sa mère soupira, et en parla le soir même avec son mari. Ils passèrent la soirée à tenter de trouver des arguments allant à l'encontre de ceux de leur fille, mais finalement, hormis son âge, ils n'en avaient aucun de raisonnable. Aussi le lendemain, Connie entreprit d'en parler à sa fille. Elle prit donc sa pause en même temps que la jeune femme, et allèrent dans la réserve. Naturellement, Mitchie remit le sujet sur le tapis, et soupirant, sa mère dit :

« - Tu sais, avec ton père on a beaucoup parlé hier. Toute la soirée, pour être exact et on pense tous les deux que tu es un peu jeune, mais… Mais tu sembles cependant être sûre de toi. Et puis Kim va à l'université de la ville, donc, si vous décidiez de vous installer ça serait à Gordonville je pense et non à Miami ?

« - En effet. Shane voudrait que j'habite plus proche de lui, ce qui est logique, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache un truc. Et puis avec Kim on s'entend super bien, on se complète, et ça serait géniale.

« - Enfin bref, ton père et moi sommes tombés d'accord pour t'aider. A faire les démarches, les papiers, et pour l'emménagement, bien sûr. On vous conseillera sans intervenir directement. Enfin, on vous donnera notre avis, mais en aucun cas, vous serez obligés de le suivre…

Mitchie regarda sa mère, les yeux ronds, puis lui demanda quand elle allait lui dire qu'elle plaisantait. Connie la regarda sérieusement et lui dit qu'elle était plus que sérieuse et sa fille lui sauta dans les bras, lui hurlant dans les oreilles par la même occasion.

« - Faut que j'en parle à Kiminette tout de suite, dit-elle presqu'aussitôt.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna et lui laissa un bref message. La jeune femme dut l'avoir puisqu'elle déboula au service traiteur sitôt la fin de ses cours, passa par-dessus le comptoir et demanda à sa meilleure amie si elle était sérieuse. Celle-ci avait un sourire éclatant si convaincant que Kim lui sauta dans les bras, avant de remercier Connie.

Le vendredi soir, Shane, appela sa sœur voulant prendre la température de l'ambiance chez ses parents, et fut énervé d'entendre sa mère lui demander s'il voyait toujours _la jolie jeune femme du clip_. « C'est pas gagné pour qu'ils apprécient Mitchie, pensa-t-il. » Celle-ci entra alors que Mandy reprenait le combiné de sa mère.

« - C'est Mitchie que j'entends derrière, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Ouais, on apprend à ne plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre, rit-il en prenant sa copine dans ses bras. Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse ce soir.

« - Tu m'étonnes. J'ai fini plus tôt, et avec Kim on a commencé à regarder les appartements. Papa a pris rendez-vous pour des démarches et du coup, demain, je ne serais pas là.

« - Attends vous allez le faire finalement, cria Mandy. C'est génial ! Tu me réserves une chambre obligé. Que je squatte ! On se matera Patrick Swayze en gentil fantôme, en boucle et on pleura devant Dirty dancing.

Riant, elles imaginèrent déjà les soirées vidéos qu'elles ne feraient sûrement jamais, puisqu'elles ne se voyaient qu'à Miami, puis brutalement, elle raccrocha. Décontenancée, Mitchie observa son frère. Celui-ci semblait également surpris. Haussant les épaules, ils décidèrent donc d'oublier l'incident, et elle le prévint qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

« - D'ailleurs, si l'odeur de nourriture te rebute pas, t'es le bienvenu.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et la portant, l'emmena à l'étage.

* * *

* : Je crois que c'est de lui, mais je ne suis plus très sûre cependant, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire, si je me suis trompée.

Et voilà. Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je devais quand même le faire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi ça a été et surprise, je poste à l'heure cette semaine, comme quoi… Enfin bref, sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre, pleins de révélations. Vous allez enfin savoir qui lance toutes ces rumeurs, on va retrouver Jodie qui va se prendre une gifle morale, oui parce qu'on ne frape pas ce genre de filles mdr et enfin… Des nouvelles de nos six protagonistes avec en surprise, quelque chose que vous attendez tous. Je me taie, donc bonne lecture à tous, et un merci vraiment énorme à **Jade22** (Ravie que mon style te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ça va perdurer. Bisous), **Lady Hope** (Et oui Mandy en a assez de mentir, comme preuve dans ce chapitre. Mdr Je te l'accorde Pierre est un peu débile mais tu comprendras pourquoi, avant l'épilogue lol. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Frediie** (Oui je te l'accorde, Kim et Mitchie sous le même toit, ça va être folklo, mdr. Pour Kim et Jason, faudra encore attendre un peu, je suis désolée lol. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **juju88480**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et **Sarah** (Hey miss, comment va ? Mitchie t'a déçue ? Ouais, je comprends ton point de vue, mais un an… Sur papier, parce qu'ils ne se voient que quelques week-end en vérité. Sauf l'été qu'ils passent au camp mais ça compte pas vraiment. Donc si tu ajoutes tous les jours, ben ça fait quoi, quatre mois qu'ils sont ensemble ? C'est un peu rapide, non ? Pour les parents de Shane… C'est carrément une autre histoire mdr Ils viennent d'une galaxie lointaine, cherche pas mdr, mais effectivement, Shane va découvrir certains trucs. Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Merci papa, merci maman. Mdr Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça lol. Bisous), pour leur commentaires, qui me vont, comme toujours, droit au cœur. Bonne lecture à tous, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre, pour une petite info.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap11**

Lorsque Shane arriva chez sa famille, après son week-end câlin avec sa copine, sa bonne humeur retomba comme un soufflé au fromage. Il passa de ce fait la porte, légèrement énervé. En effet, Pierre venait de l'appeler pour le prévenir que dès mardi, le groupe devait aller à une soirée de gala. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait dis qu'il serait bien vu de sa part de venir avec Jodie à son bras. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il avait simplement raccroché au nez de l'agent du groupe et soupiré longuement. A présent qu'il faisait face à ses parents, il regrettait encore plus d'être venu. A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que sa mère le harcelait de questions, non sur sa copine, mais sur la _délicieuse et plus que prometteuse actrice du clip_. En moins de dix minutes, il eut pas moins d'une centaine de questions, et finit par s'énerver. Tentant cependant de garder son calme, il décréta qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et qu'il s'en portait très bien. A partir de ce moment, Isabelle redoubla d'éloge sur la fameuse Jodie, si bien qu'il voulut partir dans sa chambre avant de faire brusquement demi-tour.

« - Comment tu sais autant de trucs sur elle ?

« - Oh, je l'ai rencontré brièvement quand j'ai été voir Pierre. Un homme charmant. D'ailleurs, Jodie aime beaucoup…

« - Stop ! Encore un mot sur cette Summers de malheur et je saute dans le prochain avion en partance. Je te l'ai dit, c'est Mitchie que j'aime et elle seule, alors ta blonde idiote et abonnée à la poste, tu te la gardes, s'énerva-t-il.

Il reprit l'ascension de l'escalier et prit une bonne douche afin d'essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme. Seulement, celui-ci fut de courte durée. En effet, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce d'eau, Mandy le rejoignit dans sa chambre et soupira.

« - Comment tu fais pour vivre ça, dit-il.

« - La force de l'habitude, et puis je cache beaucoup d'infos. Bien que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de dire que je n'appréciais pas Mitchie. J'en suis folle… Tu comptes lui dire quand d'ailleurs qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas ? Non parce que ça fait quand même trois mois que tu lui mens, remarqua-t-elle doucement.

« - Je ne sais pas. Au début je pensais qu'ils changeraient d'avis rapidement. Seulement, je m'aperçois que plus ça va, moins y a de chance que ça soit réalisable.

« - Justement, il serait temps d'avouer, non ? Pas que ça m'enchante, mais bon.

Il voulut répondre quand une voix, trop familière, raisonna en bas. Fronçant les sourcils, il descendit suivit par sa sœur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi, cracha-t-il.

« - Voyons Shane, on ne parle pas comme ça à une amie de la famille.

« - Une amie de quelle famille ? Pas de la mienne, en tout cas.

« - Si. J'apprécie beaucoup Jodie. Elle est très douce et c'est quelqu'un de très agréable…

« - Ouais, comme un cactus, dit-il mauvais. Mais la question était, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

« - Je l'ai invité à manger, ça pose un problème ?

« - Non, aucun, ironisa-t-il.

Aussitôt, il retourna dans sa chambre, les laissant entre « filles. » Une demi-heure plus tard, sa sœur le rejoignit, en grinçant des dents.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kim a toujours envie de lui faire manger ses chaussures à cent dollars… Elle est pire que superficielle ! Quand je pense qu'on va devoir la supporter toute la soirée. J'en vomis d'avance. Pourquoi tu souris ?

« - Parce que je passe la soirée dehors. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle acquiesça tout sourire et ils se préparèrent tranquillement. A dix-neuf heures, Isabelle les appela, et échangeant un sourire complice ils les rejoignirent. Affichant une mine ennuyée, il croisa les bras et demanda à sa mère ce qu'elle voulait.

« - On va prendre un verre, avant le repas. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

« - Ouais. Une balle dans sa tête serait parfaite. Bon je me sauve. Je reviendrais, avant après-demain, normalement, dit-il en faisant un mouvement vague du poignet. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il ironique avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Chère dame, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ? Je vous promets de vous ramener chez vos cinglés de parents avant vos dix-huit ans. Ce qui nous laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre.

« - Avec joie mon cher. Allez salut la cuvette à toilette. Papa, maman, bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la pièce, mais Philip les rattrapa.

« - Où allez-vous ? On a une invité et…

« - C'est la vôtre, pas la nôtre, souligna Shane. Nous on va allez manger dehors.

Le chef de famille observa ses deux enfants quitter la maison et soupira. Le plan de sa femme était pourtant parfait sur papier. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Shane ferait de la résistance.

La soirée leur parut longue et Isabelle priait toutes les cinq minutes pour que ses enfants passent le pas de la porte. Ce qu'ils firent bien après minuit et complètement hilares. Elle pensa à première vue qu'ils avaient trop bu. Cependant, un rapide examen lui prouva le contraire. Voulant partager le moment avec ses enfants, elle leur demanda la cause de leur hilarité, et Shane sourit.

« - Je monte la chercher.

Sur ces mots, il fila à l'étage et revint avec son ordinateur portable. Jodie l'observa intriguée, puis comprenant ce qui allait se passer, elle déglutit. Sans un mot, ni un regard pour elle, il l'alluma et mit la fameuse vidéo en route. Si Mandy rit franchement, commentant la vidéo avec humour et exagération, leurs parents furent plus sympathiques avec leur invité, puisqu'ils critiquèrent la blague de mauvais goût. Shane grimaça donc en songeant que sa blague venait de faire tomber Mitchie plus bas dans leur estime. Il allait expliquer le pourquoi de cette farce quand il sourit. « Après tout, je me fiche de leur avis, songea-t-il. Je l'aime, Nate, Jason et Mandy aussi, ainsi que mes potes. Le reste, c'est que du vent ! »

« - La vache, j'adore cette fille ! Et Kim… Ma parole, faut que je les félicite, elles reviennent quand frangin ?

« - Aucune idée. Faut que je voie quand elle est en congé.

« - Parce que tu la vois encore, s'étonna Isabelle.

« - _Naturally_. Mitchie, c'est ma grande sœur par procuration. Elle est toujours d'excellents conseils, comme le jour où je lui ai demandé comment je devais faire pour faire comprendre à Nate que j'étais prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Elle m'avait répondu que j'étais peut-être un peu jeune, et que si mon copain était gentleman quoi que je fasse, il n'agirait pas. Ce qu'il a fait. Et puis, elle m'aide aussi à garder le niveau en math et en bio. De toute façon, elle est géniale, faut être stupide pour ne pas le voir. Enfin bref… Je file me coucher. Merci pour la balade en calèche frangin, je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et n'oublie pas mon conseil. Avec ça, Mitchie ne pourra rien te refuser.

Elle partit sur ces mots, et resté seul, il eut un petit regard rêveur, que sa mère brisa en lui demandant ce qu'avais voulut entendre sa sœur.

« - Rien. C'est juste que Mitchie pense que c'est trop tôt pour qu'on habite ensemble, mais Mandy m'a filé un moyen infaillible pour qu'elle oublie ses réticences. Bonne nuit.

Toute cette conversation s'était déroulée sous les yeux de Jodie, mais à aucun moment, il n'avait daigné lui faire l'aumône d'un regard. Sans un mot de plus, il monta se coucher en songeant à la semaine qui se profilait.

Jodie fut invitée à passer toute la semaine chez les Gray, et dès le mercredi Shane n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait passé les trois jours à l'éviter, en s'enfermant dans sa chambre ou en squattant chez son meilleur ami. Sauf qu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué par ses parents, et avait promis de manger avec eux. Le repas fut donc, à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de sa sœur, un véritable calvaire. Cependant, il remercia ces mêmes parents, qu'il avait maudit une partie de la soirée quand, voulant échapper à sa mère, il se réfugia à l'étage. Il allait faire demi-tour, en entendant Jodie, mais s'abstint lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de sa copine.

« - … Mitchie. Non, non je suis sûre que c'est vrai. En décembre, elle était encore vierge… S'il te plait, je mangeais près d'elle… C'est toi qui vois Pierre… Attends, d'après mon enquête ici, elle bosse en attendant de percer, dit-elle en riant, comme si c'était possible, mais bon. Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'elle a abandonnée l'idée d'être connue, puisque Shane refuse de la pistonner… ? Ok, tu les contactes ? J'y retourne, ils vont se poser des questions sinon.

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas la suite. Doucement, il redescendit pour remonter, afin de lui faire croire qu'elle n'était toujours pas découverte. Cependant, il passa près d'elle, comme si elle n'existait pas, se contentant d'un vague « c'est quoi cette odeur, on dirait une fosse septique ! » avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte se referma, il sourit. Cette réplique, venait de Mandy qui l'avait inventée suite à cette histoire de coloration châtain. Envoyant un rapide message à ses deux amis, il boucla ses valises rapidement, puis rejoignit le salon dans une attitude énervée. Il ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point, il jubilait d'avoir enfin découvert qui cassait du sucre sur le dos de sa copine, bien que l'idée le dérange grandement. « Quand je pense que Pierre est derrière tout ça, songea-t-il amer. Jamais, je ne m'en serais douté. En même temps, c'était prévisible. Quand ça bloque quelque part dans une relation impliquant une star, c'est toujours les agents les responsables. Ou les journalistes. Enfin là, je pensais que ça venait de mes parents. Après tout, il nous a affirmé qu'il parlerait à Isabelle, pour la faire changer d'avis. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? A moins qu'il ne l'aime pas non plus. Oui, enfin ça mon pote, c'est certain, sinon il ne lancerait pas de mauvaises rumeurs sur ta copine, le sermonna sa conscience. » Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, puisqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il arqua un sourcil, en observant sa sœur, et celle-lui désigna leur père. Philip réitéra sa question, à savoir ce qu'il pensait de leur clip et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« - Atroce ! La chanson nickel mais l'actrice est vraiment tarte, et franchement pas douée. D'ailleurs on a fait promettre à Pierre de ne plus nous en coller une comme elle dans les pattes… ! Bon je monte me coucher, j'ai assez fait acte de présence. Merci pour cette _charming_ soirée, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Aussitôt, il retourna dans sa chambre et observa ses bagages. Mandy le rejoignit peu après, et nota les valises.

« - Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

« - Ouais. Une fois que je serais plus là, la fosse septique partira et tu seras tranquille. D'ailleurs, désolé, mais Nate et Jason repartent aussi demain. Enfin eux, c'était prévu. Sauf qu'ils devaient partir vendredi.

Il hésita quelques secondes et reprit.

« - Je vais dire à ton copain de t'attendre. Il passera te chercher dès la fin de tes cours. Et tu passes le week-end à la maison. Amène tes affaires, je les embarque.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et fila doucement jusqu'à sa chambre pour faire son sac, pendant qu'il appelait la compagnie de limousine, afin de lui envoyer un chauffeur. Lorsqu'elle revint, il observa le sac plutôt rempli.

« - Au cas où, je doive encore…

« - Pas la peine de fournir d'excuses, j'ai demandé à Mitchie de faire pareil.

Elle sourit et l'aida à le faire tenir dans une valise, puis lorsque la voiture fut là, il descendit. Sa sœur l'aida et il partit sans même prévenir ses parents. A l'aéroport, il croisa Jason puisqu'il avait demandé à son presque frère de rentrer avec Mandy, ce qui lui permettait de voir sa famille un jour de plus. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et durant le temps que dura le vol, il confia à Jason ce qu'il avait découvert, et sourit en voyant son ami serrer les points. Le jeune homme n'était pas d'un naturel violent, c'était même l'inverse, mais il détestait qu'on s'attaque à ceux qu'il aimait. Cependant à en juger par son attitude, il semblait à Shane que son ami adorait sa copine.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la villa, ils déposèrent leurs valises dans leurs chambres, et ils allèrent se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Le lendemain, après avoir avalé un bon petit déjeuner, Shane déballa ses affaires et mit le sac de sa sœur, dans la chambre de leur ami, avec dans l'idée de les ranger ou au moins les sortir. Jason entra alors dans la pièce. Il s'assit au milieu du lit et ils cherchèrent un moyen de faire stopper toutes ces rumeurs. Ils passèrent la journée à déblatérer sur la question, puis sourirent en entendant les deux amoureux arriver. Les saluant, ils montèrent déposer leurs sacs, avant de les rejoignirent au salon. Nous étions une semaine avant Thanksgiving et lorsque Mandy lui annonça que leurs parents avaient très mal pris son départ, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« - Au pire, je passerais Thanksgiving ici… Ou je m'arrangerais pour le passer avec Mitchie… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, t'as pas cours demain ?

« - Si, mais j'ai pensé qu'on avait plus besoin de moi à Miami qu'à Baxley.

Soupirant, Shane décida de passer outre, et expliqua l'affaire en détails aux deux derniers arrivants. Mandy fut plus qu'outrée et proposa, dans un accès de colère _Kimidien_, d'aller brûler sa maison. Nate fut plus réfléchi, proposa simplement d'aller le voir, et de lui demander de cesser. Shane refusa tout nettement de négocier et au bout de deux heures une nouvelle idée leur vint. Comme il était trop tard pour l'appeler au bureau, ils décidèrent d'aller le voir directement chez lui. Ils appelèrent donc John pour qu'il les conduise chez leur agent. Agent qui ouvrit, seulement habillé d'un short bleu à fleur blanche. Tenue qui aurait pu les faire rire si l'heure n'étais pas si grave. Légèrement décontenancé, il les fit entrer et leur demanda ce qui les amenait.

« - Les rumeurs sur ma copine que Summers et toi filez aux journalistes, décréta Shane tout go.

Pierre les regarda étonné, et leur demanda d'où ils tenaient cette information _complètement fausse._

« - De Summers. Elle a passé trois ou quatre jours chez mes parents. J'ai surpris une de vos conversations téléphoniques. Celle d'avant-hier, pendant laquelle vous avez décidé de dire que Mitchie abandonnait sa carrière, parce que je refusais de la pistonner. Comme si ceux qui la connaisse, pouvait croire une énormité pareille… !

« - A ce propos, on compte d'ailleurs démentir, ajouta Nate, toutes les rumeurs, pas que celle-là.

« - Mais j'y pense, vu que tu n'aimes pas Mitchie, repris Jason, ça serait pas toi qui ferait en sorte qu'elle ne réussisse aucune audition ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent étonnés, puis se tournèrent vers leur agent. Celui-ci avait légèrement blêmit devant de telles accusations, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il semblait moins sûr de lui.

« - Ecoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. J'ai effectivement lancé les rumeurs mais…

« - On s'en fout Pierre, s'énerva le jeune homme. Ecoute, j'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine, alors soit tu fais un démenti concernant toutes les rumeurs que toi et Summers avait balancé, soit je quitte le groupe.

« - Moi aussi.

« - Non, soit tu fais le démenti, déclara Nate, soit on change de maison de disque.

La menace dite, ils ressortirent tranquillement et rentrèrent chez eux. Durant le trajet, Shane leur demanda s'ils étaient sûrs et ils le regardèrent outrés.

« - Ecoute, ta sœur adore Mitchie, et moi… J'adore ta sœur ! Et puis entre-nous, si t'es plus là, les _Tous pour un_, ce n'est plus pareil.

« - ouais carrément. Et puis franchement, j'apprécie trop Kim pour ne pas réagir, maintenant qu'on sait d'où tout vient.

« - Non. Pierre, et ça me tus de l'admettre, n'a pas le bras assez long pour bloquer Mitchie. J'ai demandé à Brown d'enquêter mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles, donc j'en conclus qu'il n'a rien de concret à m'apprendre pour le moment.

Ils soupirèrent puis rentrèrent chez eux. Mandy les harcela dès qu'ils franchirent la porte et son copain lui fit un résumé complet de l'entretien qui n'avait duré que cinq minutes. Ils se demandèrent alors s'ils devaient enfin en parler à Mitchie.

« - Au train où vont les choses, tes parents l'accepteront sans doute jamais, lança Nate, mais on peut toujours attendre de savoir toute l'histoire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Je suis plus à une cachotterie près de toute façon, soupira Shane. On lui dira tout, enfin je lui dirais tout dès qu'on aura le fin mot de l'histoire.

Jugeant plus sage de le laisser prendre la décision pour son couple, les trois autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Etant tous passablement fatigué, ils montèrent se coucher, sans savoir que leur conversation, depuis l'arrivée des deux derniers, avait été entendue. De plus tout ce qui s'était passé, n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Souriant méchamment, l'homme repartit, se promettant de faire son enquête sur cette affaire.

Le lendemain, les trois garçons reçurent un appel de leur agent qui voulait leur parler. Se donnant rendez-vous au bureau, ils filèrent se préparer rapidement, puis le rejoignirent. Ils arrivèrent en avance. Discutant entre eux, ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant une femme hurler.

« - Put… JB, tu pourrais faire attention avec ton balai ! Mes chaussures coûtent plus d'un mois de _ton_ salaire !

« - Navré mamzelle Lauwrence, marmonna l'homme d'entretien les oreilles rouges.

La jeune femme partit après lui avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux, et il baissa la tête. Comme il passait près des garçons, ils purent l'entendre marmonner :

« - Pas d'ma faute. J'pensais à aut'chose.

« - Salut JB, quoi de neuf ?

« - J'ai ruiné les chaussures à Sonia Lawrence, et j'ai reçu un message d'une autre planète et toi Jason ?

« - Bah ça va, je… Attends, t'as dit quoi ? Un message d'une autre planète ?

Aussitôt, l'homme lâcha son balai, et entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il avait installé sur le toit de son immeuble, une antenne qui captait des messages aériens. Réellement fasciné, Jason lui prêtait une oreille attentive, alors que les deux autres écoutaient en se retenant difficilement de rire. A la fin de son récit, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux s'imaginant discuter avec des habitants d'une autre galaxie. Pierre arriva alors qu'il expliquait comment fabriquer une antenne avec du papier d'aluminium et une fourchette dont les dents devaient être orientées vers le nord. S'excusant les garçons entrèrent dans le bureau, le visage impassible. Il leur désigna les chaises, mais aucun ne s'assit. Debout face à lui, ils avaient les bras croisés, tels trois bourreaux devant leur victime, qu'ils fixaient avec insistance.

« - Ecoutez, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et voilà ce que je propose : J'arrête les rumeurs, et vous faites votre démenti. Ça sera plus crédible que si c'est moi qui le fais. Mais naturellement, je présenterais mes plus sincères excuses auprès de ta copine, dit-il à l'intention de Shane.

« - C'est qui, qui boycotte ses auditions, demanda le jeune homme après un hochement de tête.

« - Je ne sais pas. Pas moi, c'est certain. J'ignorais même qu'elles étaient boycottées.

L'affaire étant presque réglée, ils s'assirent et travaillèrent avec leur agent afin de mettre au point le démenti en question. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du bureau, Jean-Baptiste les interpella. Intrigués, ils le rejoignirent s'attendant à un récit étrange, mais celui-ci fut tout autre.

« - Ecoutez, je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais votre agent… Il fabrique quelque chose, avec une fille. Les cheveux châtains jusque là, dit-il en désignant ses reins, grande et un air hautain. Parfois, ils restent des heures enfermés dans le bureau, chuchota-t-il, et quand elle repart, elle a toujours un air satisfait sur le visage.

« - Comment ça, s'enquit Nate.

« - Bah, en orientant la fourchette au nord. C'est comme ça que je fais, dit-il sérieusement. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient nous envahir.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent perdus, puis le remercièrent de l'information avant de partir. Ils rentèrent à la villa et furent ravie de voir que les deux filles étaient arrivées. Ils les saluèrent, et au moment de faire la bise à Kim, comme chaque week-end, Jason fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle finit par répondre au baiser, sous les applaudissements amusés de leurs amis.

Ainsi, pour la première fois qu'elle connaissait les garçons, Kim ne s'ennuya pas une seule seconde, et n'en voulut même pas à sa meilleure amie, quand le copain de celle-ci la séquestra dans leur chambre sitôt qu'ils eurent terminé de manger. Seulement le lendemain, Shane eut un appel de son oncle. Ils étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour leur copine, s'étant promis la veille de les bichonner, lorsque ça arriva. Dès qu'il vit qui l'appelait, il décrocha.

« - Salut oncle Brown. Comment va… ? Ah ouais, quand même ? Bah bonne chance, rit-il… Non, je ne me moque pas, voyons… ! Ouais, ça m'intéresse toujours, comme tout ce qui la concerne… Ah. Je vois. Ouais, bon au moins j'ai la confirmation de ce qu'on soupçonnait. Même si, pour une fois, j'aurais préféré me tromper… Et tu ne sais pas d'où ça vient… ? Ok. Ouais, ça marche, on va faire pareil, de notre côté… Ok bye.

Raccrochant, il souffla un bon coup, puis leur fit un résumé.

« - Brown vous passe le bonjour.

« - Il voulait quoi, demanda son meilleur ami.

« - Me donner des nouvelles de son enquête0 Il a demandé à ses connaissances s'ils savaient quelque chose, qui ont demandé aux leurs, et on peut remonter comme ça, encore loin, mais personne ne sait rien. Les appels sont toujours anonymes, mais… Tout le monde a un squelette dans son placard, et la personne qui fait opposition connaît tous les squelettes de tout le monde, et les menaces de les dévoiler, si jamais ils ne font pas bloc contre elle.

« - En résumé, elle est bloquée de tous les côtés par quelqu'un dont on ignore le nom, mais qui serait capable de nous contrer si on décidait de l'aider ? Enfin, en admettant qu'elle accepte, ajout-t-il taquin.

« - T'as tout compris Nate. Et comme, elle refuse toute aide venant de nous, elle se coince toute seule.

« - Surtout qu'on est le seul groupe qui n'a aucun squelette… De toute façon, on n'a même pas de placard !

Ils regardèrent Jason et échangèrent un sourire, qui se transforma en rictus triste, sachant leur amie incapable de percer à cause d'une tierce personne. Reprenant leurs activités, ils terminèrent le petit-déjeuner et Nate prévint sa copine alors que les deux autres se contentaient de faire quelques cachotteries. La journée fut un régal pour les filles malgré quelques absences de leurs copains qui semblaient souvent pensifs. De temps à autres, ils échangeaient des regards ennuyés, puis soupiraient avant d'embrasser leur copine. Aussi quand Mitchie et Kim furent dans l'avion, elles cherchèrent à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient. Malheureusement, leurs hypothèses furent vaines, puisqu'elles ne pouvaient interroger les garçons.

* * *

Quand Mitchie rejoignit la maison de ses parents, elle afficha un sourire joyeux, comme celui qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle revenait de Miami. Elle les trouva dans le salon, en train de parler à voix basse. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils se turent, et elle les observa. Ils avaient de grands sourires et elle les interrogea sur leur état de béatitude.

« - Assieds-toi ma belle. On a une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mais avant, on attend quelqu'un, s'amusa sa mère.

Presqu'aussitôt, la sonnette retentit, et elle se leva pour accueillir Kim. Quand elle vit son amie arriver, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais l'étudiante l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« - Me demande rien ! J'en sais pas plus que toi. Je suis arrivée et ma tutrice m'a dit texto « Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Les parents de ton amie célèbre veulent te voir. » Alors bon, j'ai posé mon sac, et j'ai ramené ma viande, acheva-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de son amie.

« - Vous nous expliquez, proposa Mitchie en souriant.

« - Et bien, pendant que vous paressiez au bord d'une piscine, commença Connie, figurez-vous que nous, on a pensé à vous. Avec ton père nous sommes allés faire toutes les démarches et votre dossier est complet. Ce qui veut dire que si tout va bien, vous pourrez avoir un appartement avant la fin de l'année.

Les deux le regardèrent un quart de seconde, puis sautèrent sur leurs pieds, pour embrasser les deux adultes qui les avaient grandement aidés. Aussi quand Mitchie se coucha, elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter en boucle « Avant janvier, j'aurais un appart. Avec Kim en plus ! » Elle s'endormit en pensant déjà à son déménagement prochain.

Elle passa donc sa semaine, à commencer à emballer ses affaires, et à mettre dans les cartons ce dont elle ne se servait pas quotidiennement. Aussi, entre son travail, ses rangements, et les rêves qu'elle faisait avec son amie, elle ne vit pas la semaine passer et fut étonnée quand, terminant sa journée de travail, Connie lui demanda :

« - On te voit demain ou pas ?

« - Comme chaque jour de la semaine. Je commence à… On est quel jour demain ?

« - Jeudi ma chérie. Tu ne travailles pas, et en logique, tu passes le repas de Thanksgiving à la maison, mais peut-être que Shane vous a prévu autre chose.

« - Non, commença-t-elle puis fronçant les sourcils reprit, je… C'est normal à ton avis que je n'ai aucune nouvelle, depuis dimanche ? Il ne m'a pas appelé, ni même envoyé de message. Que dalle.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Il est sûrement occupé à enregistrer une chanson ou à… Faire des trucs de gens célèbres, sourit-elle. Dès qu'il aura un moment, il t'appellera, j'en suis persuadée.

Au même moment, comme pour prouver ses dires, le portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner et elle décrocha en souriant.

« - Justement on parlait de toi, dit-elle avant de grimacer. Sérieux… ? C'est dommage ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors… ? Ouais je vois.

Tout en parlant la jeune femme renversa de la farine sur le comptoir et entreprit d'écrire, du bout du doigt un message à sa mère. Celle-ci acquiesçant, elle sourit.

« - Ecoute, si tu veux tu peux le passer avec nous. Maman est d'accord… Non je viens de lui demander à l'instant. Je pouvais pas le savoir avant, tu ne m'as pas appelé … Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en veux pas, j'y ai pas vraiment pensé non plus. Alors, on se voit demain… ? Ouais, sûrement. Pourquoi, tu nous donnerais un coup de main… ? J'ai hâte dans ce cas…

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Connie sourit en voyant sa fille rougir, avant de s'éloigner à vivre allure. Lorsqu'elle revint dix minutes plus tard, elle sourit.

« - Il a promis de nous aider à cuisiner. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Son petit-déjeuner était pas mal, dimanche. Enfin, le leur, puisqu'ils l'ont fait à trois.

« - Et bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser faire et je superviserais, pour une fois.

« - T'es pas drôle là maman, sourit la jeune fille. Bon je file. On se retrouve à la maison. Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et retrouva Steve accompagné de Tania. Tout deux parlaient à voix basses, et lorsqu'elle arriva ils lui sourirent avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur voiture respective. Une fois à l'intérieur, son chauffeur lui demanda, l'air de rien, ce qu'elle avait prévue d'offrir à son copain pour Noël. La jeune femme se figea.

« - Je n'ai pas encore réfléchie, avoua-t-elle. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que je peux lui acheter ? Il a trop de vêtements, n'aime pas les bijoux, les parfums… Il choisit mieux tout seul, et il a à peu près tout ce qu'on pourrait avoir. Hormis une femme et des enfants, mais il a encore le temps selon lui. Donc je retourne au point de départ… Flûte ! Déjà l'année dernière ça a été la galère, je n'imagine pas cette année.

Il rit et lui proposa plusieurs objets inutiles tels que des stylos, briquets ou écharpe, si bien qu'elle finit par exploser de rire. Ils arrivèrent chez elle, dans la bonne humeur et lui affirmant qu'elle allait y réfléchir, elle entra chez elle, après lui avoir souhaité un bon Thanksgiving. Il le lui retourna et disparu dans la rue. Elle entra, songeant à ce nouveau problème puis décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Mitchie monta prendre une douche, puis retourna à la cuisine pour voir si elles avaient tout ce qu'il fallait. Seulement, il leur manquait des patates douces. Sans un mot, elle enfila sa veste et sortit les cheveux légèrement humides.

Cependant lorsqu'elle arriva au magasin, elle nota la présence de sa meilleure ennemie, et grimaça. Prenant ce pour quoi elle était venue, elle alla ensuite à la caisse. Seulement Jodie la vit et vint la rejoindre.

« - Tiens Torrès. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

« - Tu veux dire dans un magasin ? Mes courses pardi. Tu sais c'est quelque chose que fait chaque être humain. Ils mettent leurs manteaux et hop, ils vont dans un hypermarché ou une supérette, choisissent des produits parmi les rayons, et après ils passent en caisse pour tout payer.

« - Merci je sais ce que c'est que faire des courses ! Non, je me demandais ce que tu faisais encore là ? A ta place, je me serais cachée depuis bien longtemps.

« - Ouais, mais pas moi. D'une, j'ai aucune raison de me cacher, et de deux mon copain venant manger à la maison, hors de question que je quitte la ville. Bonsoir, dit-elle au jeune homme qui passa son achat avant de lui dire combien elle devait.

Oubliant presqu'aussitôt son ennemie, Mitchie le remercia et prit ses courses. Sortant de la boutique, elle commença à rentrer chez elle, quand elle entendit :

« - J'ai rencontré la famille de ton copain, tu le savais ?

« - Et alors ? Moi aussi, dit-elle avant de partir.

« - oui mais moi, ils m'aiment bien.

« - Qui peut réellement t'aimer ? T'es qu'une traînée, je te rappelle ! Lis donc la presse.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit le sourire aux lèvres, en songeant à l'article qu'elle avait vu peu avant. En effet, les garçons avaient fait un démenti assurant que tout ce qui était paru sur elle, ces derniers mois étaient faux, et concernaient en fait la jeune femme qui tournait, _malheureusement,_ dans leur dernier clip. Bien sûr, elle ignorait que cet article avait mis en rage les parents de son copain et que ceux-ci nourrissaient de plus en plus de griefs contre elle, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour sa part, elle les trouvait légèrement snobs et antipathiques, et leur avis lui importait peu finalement.

La soirée passa rapidement et lorsque le lendemain elle se leva, elle eut la surprise de voir son copain discuter avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, juste pour l'embrasser, la serrant contre lui, puis reprit le fil de son explication. Malgré qu'elle soit arrivée au milieu, la jeune femme comprit qu'ils parlaient de l'article, quand Shane mentionna Jodie.

« - Et au final, on s'est dit, puisque c'était elle qui avait raconté toutes ces âneries, autant tout mettre sur son dos. Parce qu'en vrai, j'ignore si elle sait chanter ou quoi… Tu sais que tu sens toujours aussi bon le matin, souffla-t-il à son oreille avec une voix très tendre.

« - Je sais, mon copain me le dit souvent. Ceci dit, c'est un plaisir de l'entendre. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, toi aussi tu sens bon le matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna et l'embrassa en passant ses mains dans son cou. Connie étant là, ils restèrent sages, et lorsqu'elle s'écarta, par manque d'air, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes à écouter les battements de son cœur, puis mangea rapidement avant de filer à la douche, qu'elle prit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lorsqu'elle revint, le repas du matin avait disparu et sa mère sortit, sur la table, ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le repas. Potiron, noix de pécan, dinde, pommes de terre, patates douces, canneberge, marrons, pains de maïs, et autres ingrédients s'empilaient sur le plan de travail. Passant rapidement en mode « chef cuisinier » Connie leur confia à chacun une tâche et quand Raphaël revint, il eut comme travail de faire la farce. S'occupant des légumes à faire cuire, les deux plus jeunes étaient silencieux, bien que Mitchie nota son petit sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Rien, sourit-il. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois une famille entière faire le repas. Habituellement, maman nous interdit la cuisine, et s'enferme dedans avec une armée de cuisiniers…

« - M'étonnes pas, marmonna-t-elle mais ajouta en sentant son regard, j'imaginais mal tes parents faire le repas eux même, c'est tout.

« - Ouais. Tu les as rudement bien jugés en une soirée, dis donc… J'ai toujours pensé que c'était compliqué comme repas à faire, mais finalement non. C'est même amusant, ajouta-t-il tout heureux.

Arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait, Mitchie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis profita que ses parents soient dos à eux, pour l'embrasser doucement. Il y répondit tout aussi tendrement.

« - On arrête les bisous derrière, ou je vous sépare à grands coups de cuillère, sourit sa mère.

« - Bien chef, dirent-ils en même temps avant de rire.

« - Et bé ! Bientôt, ils seront siamois, commenta Raphael, ils se mettent déjà à parler comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. La prochaine fois c'est quoi ? La fusion de vos corps ?

A ces mots, les deux se mirent à rougir ce qui amusa les adultes, bien qu'ils ne fassent aucun commentaire sur le sujet. En fait, le chef de famille, afin de détendre l'atmosphère, prit la pauvre dinde et la mettant sur ses pattes entreprit de la faire marcher jusqu'à Connie, puis dit, en prenant une voix aigue et plaintive :

« - S'il te plait, ne me mange pas. J'ai encore des enfants à nourrir… Toute la famille compte sur moi, tu sais ce que c'est !

« - Sans ta tête, demanda Connie amusée, tu ne risques pas de faire grand-chose.

« - Oui, mais je sais voler sans tête, ni plumes. Ni pattes d'ailleurs. Je suis une super dinde. Un peu comme Superman. Et lui, tu le mangerais pas quand même ? Pense à mes enfants.

« - Justement, je compte en chasser un pour Noël, maintenant reprends ta place dans le plat. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai une famille à nourrir et dans la vie c'est la loi du plus fort.

Shane observait la scène, depuis le moment où Raphael avait parlé aigue, et rit de bon cœur en le voyant faire marcher la pauvre dinde d'une manière résignée. Il lui fit faire un dernier soupir, le plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, avant de lancer à sa femme une moue affligée des plus convaincantes, mais Connie resta sur sa décision de manger la dinde, et menaça son mari, avec une fourche. Cependant son grand sourire enlevait une part de crédibilité à l'histoire. Il se détourna de la scène cependant en sentant qu'on lui touchait le bras. Les désignant du menton, elle fit :

« - Et après, on dira que c'est moi la plus immature.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et reprirent leurs activités, bien décidé à faire un succulent repas.

* * *

Et voilà. La vache, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit (sur cette fic) ! _So_, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

**PS** : _Hello_ _again_ à tous. Voilà, je ne vais pas être longue, c'est promis. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent tous mes posts, je voulais vous prévenir qu'étant donné que j'ai fini de poster sur Twilight, je vais, à partir de lundi donc, poster une nouvelle _story_ sur cet univers. Voici donc un bref résumé : _C'est l'histoire de Shane un chanteur avec un ego de la taille du Texas, qui rencontre une Mitchie qui semble vivre sur une autre planète. Mais surtout c'est l'histoire de deux êtres qui n'ont absolument rien en commun, rien si ce n'est leur passion pour la musique, et qui vont se rencontrer et peut-être s'apprécier ! …_ Affaire à suivre La fic s'intitulera « _Fermes les yeux et laisse-moi te guider_ » Donc je vous donne rendez-vous sur cette nouvelle histoire.

Bonne semaine à tous.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien. Ensuite, contrairement à la petite note de **chris87**, le retard est totalement de ma faute. (et toc, je te l'avais dit que j'aurais le dernier mot :p) Et je lance un petit sondage rapide. Qui d'entre vous est malade ? Non parce que dis donc, y en a des microbes au rayon review mdr Plus sérieusement, je profite d'avoir la parole (genre habituellement, je l'ai pas) pour remercier du plus profond du cœur **Lady Hope** (Et oui, le voile se lève doucement, mais ce n'est que le début. Ensuite, tu poses une bien conne question. Qui bloque Mitchie ? La réponse euh… Avant l'épilogue. Pour ta dernière question, et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Tu sauras qui les a écoutés, c'est promis. J'espère que ça te plaira.), **Jade72** (Ravie que ça te plaire toujours. Dans ce chapitre, je vous gâte, il y a un tas de surprises et de bonne nouvelles, j'en dis pas plus. Biz), **Olieangel**, **amy_chan** (Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. Alors suite à tes questions, voilà tes réponses. Pour les caractères des Nate, Jason et Shane je me suis servi de ce que j'ai lu sur les Jonas Brothers d'une part et aussi sur ce que j'en ai déduit après avoir visionner le film… Plus de cent fois mdr Pour Mandy, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle le ferait seulement, elle a ses cours chez ses parents, donc elle reste. C'est important quand même les études, tu ne crois pas ? Pour ta dernière question, je ne peux pas répondre mais tu en sauras un peu dans ce chapitre bourré de renseignements. Mais oui Tess fait partie des suspects même si personne dans la fic n'a encore pensé à elle. ^^ Pour les crossovers, ma foi, j'y je effectivement jamais pensé. Mais Hannah Montana, je suis pas une grande fan (et je connais pas) quant à High school musical… Non, je préfère faire des fics séparées désolée. Voilà j'espère avoir répondue au maximum à tes questions, n'hésite pas si tu en as d'autre.) **Aurelie** (Pas grave, je compatis. Du moment que tu suis, c'est le principal. Mdr bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et enfin **Sarah** (Hey miss, moi ça va tranquille, merci de demander mdr. C'est gentil de prendre deux minutes pour donner ton avis malgré tes microbes ça me touche, :) Pour le conseil de Mandy, désolée mais vous ne saurez pas, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de le mettre. Etrangement, personne n'aiment les parents de Shane. Ce qui va être problématique pour la suite mais bon. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à les aimer non ? Bon ! Les faire rompre ? Si je le fais, **chris87** me tue. C'est grâce à elle que je me suis lancée dans cette suite (comme en témoigne la dédicace du prologue) Il n'y avait qu'une condition : Du moment que je ne les fais pas rompre, je peux leur faire toutes les vacheries du monde donc… Rien ne dit que j'ai obéit ceci dit p Oui, je suis sûre et certaine de savoir qui est derrière le non succès de Mitchie mais de la à vous le dire… Pas folle la guêpe. Rassure-toi, vous le saurez dans le 25ième chapitres, me semble-t-il mdr. Voilà bonne semaine à toi.) pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont tous touchés, comme d'habitude, mais je crois qu'il est important que je vous le dise. Votre soutien m'est précieux.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Note de **chris87** : avant qu'elle ne vous dise le contraire le retard pour le post m'incombe totalement. J'ai eu quelques ptis contretemps et j'ai pas pu le lui envoyer à temps. Donc sorry pour ça... bonne lecture everybody )

**PS** : Enfin pour terminer avant de vous laisser enfin lire ce chapitre, je voudrais juste dédié ce chapitre à **Olieangel** et à **Sarah**. Je sais que ça vous guérira pas de vos maladies mais savoir que même malade, vous venez me lire… J'en suis très flattée. Merci à vous deux pour votre soutien. Rétablissez-vous bien !

**Chap 12**

Mitchie passa les deux semaines qui suivirent Thanksgiving, loin de son copain. Les garçons avaient en effet commencé à enregistrer leur nouvel album, et de son côté la jeune femme avait repris ses démarches. Elle avait envoyé des maquettes dans plusieurs villes et même à certains labels indépendants. Seulement, soit elle n'avait aucune réponse, soit elle recevait un non ferme et définitif accompagné d'une invitation à abandonner l'idée d'être célèbre. Cependant, même face à ces nombreux refus, la jeune femme ne désespérait pas. D'une part, parce qu'elle était consciente qu'il fallait souvent avoir plusieurs non, avant d'avoir un oui, et d'autre part, parce que toute personne qui était amie avec Kim, était automatiquement immunisée contre la déprime. Aussi lorsqu'elle avait vu que son amie commençait à perdre espoir, elle avait fait en sorte de la divertir, négligeant quelques peu ses études. Pas assez pour lui faire perdre son niveau en tout cas, comme elle le disait. Elles avaient donc été au cinéma voir une comédie romantique, qui les avait fait rêver à voix haute. D'ailleurs, Mitchie avait profité de cette sortie, pour lui raconter le repas de Thanksgiving, et les nombreux regards plus que tendres que son copain avait posé sur elle toute la soirée.

« - Tendre comment ? Non, parce qu'on utilise ce mot trop souvent. Un regard ou un geste peut se montrer aussi tendre qu'une pièce de viande, t'imagines ?

« - Tendre comme… Je ne sais pas. C'était doux, comme d'habitude mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose, ou… Tu te souviens cet été, quand on était au bord de l'eau lui et moi, on discutait en profitant juste de la soirée, quand tu nous as interrompus ?

« - Ouais, je me souviens surtout de ta bouderie après ça.

« - Oui, désolée au passage. Mais bref, tu m'avais dit qu'il me regardait avec trop de tendresse et de douceur pour que ce soit normal. Et bien là, c'était pareil. Il avait l'air de m'observer… Non plutôt de prendre la température, comme pour dire ou faire quelque chose.

« - Comme quoi ? Te demander en mariage ? Ça serait cool ! Tu serais une des plus jeune mariée que je connaisse. Bon, non, tu serais la **seule** jeune mariée que je connaisse… Tu me choisiras comme demoiselle d'honneur ? Avec Sierra et Mandy. Ensuite on irait faire les boutiques toutes les quatre, et tu nous ferais essayer des robes atroces, juste pour rire. On s'occuperait aussi de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je vois déjà le truc !

L'observant, Mitchie prit peur lorsqu'elle entendit parler de déguisement de lapin sexy qui défilerait dans la rue, et pâlit lorsque fut évoquée une vente de préservatif, aux couples qu'elle croiserait. Décidant de mettre un terme aux extravagances de son amie, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer.

« - Stop ! On est même pas encore fiancés, alors s'il te plait, oublie mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour le moment. Surtout que si ça se trouve, on ne se mariera jamais lui et moi. Il tombera peut être sous le charme d'une superbe actrice, ou moi, d'un gars moins connu, et on se quittera.

« - T'es dingue ou quoi, vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, s'exclama la jeune femme. Mord-toi la langue… Faut conjurer le sort !

« - Je ne suis pas superstitieuse, soupira Mitchie.

« - Moi si, alors mord-toi la langue ! Ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir.

Soupirant, la jeune femme obtempéra, avant de reprendre.

« - N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'il avait, fit-elle songeuse.

« - Mouais… Attends, tu ne m'avais pas dit que selon Mandy qui l'a espionné, il devait te parler d'un truc important le soir où tu as rencontré ses parents ? Et qu'il ne l'a pas fait au final ? Si ça se trouve, il voulait te l'annoncer ce soir-là, mais s'est aperçu que l'ambiance n'était pas propice… Ou alors, il voulait juste que tu te poses un max de question, auquel cas il a réussi.

Mitchie la regarda puis rit de bon cœur. L'après-midi se termina doucement. Le moral étant au beau fixe des chez les deux demoiselles. Une nouvelle semaine de travail débuta donc pour chacune d'elles, l'une à la fac, l'autre chez « Connie's cook »

* * *

De son côté Mandy faisait tout pour éviter ses parents. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, qu'ils ne veuillent plus qu'elle voit son copain. Sous prétexte qu'elle en profitait pour nouer une amitié de plus en plus solide avec _cette fille _comme il l'appelait. Soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur son professeur de math, qui s'était lancé dans une explication abracadabrantesque à propos d'un exercice du dernier devoir qu'ils avaient fait.

« - Presque tout le monde s'est trompé, soupira-t-il. En vérité, je commençais à douter de mes explications seulement deux élèves se distinguent de la bande de sagouins que vous êtes ! Tia mais au fond ce n'est pas une surprise, et Mandy qui m'a étonné puisqu'elle a parfaitement réussi son test. Hors ses anciens bulletins montraient qu'elle avait beaucoup de lacunes dans cette matière, je suis donc certains que mes cours sont compréhensibles. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle Gray ?

La jeune femme le regarda interdite, sentant sa colère trop longtemps réprimée, resurgir. Entre l'ambiance à couper au couteau qu'il y avait chez elle, les disputes fréquentes avec ses parents, son éloignement avec son copain, puisqu'ils étaient trop pris pour voir leurs copines le week-end, sans compter les cachotteries faites à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur, Mandy était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Aussi lorsque son professeur lui demanda de confirmer ses talents de professeurs, elle explosa. Elle n'appréciait déjà pas que toute la classe l'observe, certains envieux, d'autres simplement jaloux de son succès, mais lui demander de faire son éloge, était trop pour elle. Tentant de garder une voix calme, elle marmonna entre ses dents.

« - Que dites-vous ? Je n'ai pas entendu, rajouta le professeur dans le but d'entendre un compliment venant d'elle.

Cependant, il fut particulièrement déçu, lorsqu'elle reprit, d'une voix claire et posée, malgré son envie d'hurler :

« - En fait, vos explications sont tellement incompréhensibles que j'ai du faire appelle à la copine de mon frère, qui est un génie des maths, pour me maintenir à niveau. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, vous connaissez… J'ai oublié son nom mais c'est celui qui dit que « Entre ce que vous pensez, ce que vous voulez dire, ce que vous croyez dire, ce que vous dites, ce qu'on a envie d'entendre, ce qu'on entend, et ce qu'on comprend, il y a dix possibilités qu'on ait des difficultés à se comprendre… Mais qu'il faut essayer quand même. » Sauf que, visiblement, vous avez zappé la dernière partie de cette citation, professeur, dit-elle calmement.

Son professeur la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, devenant rouge, puis blanc avant de reprendre sa couleur normale, les joues plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée.

« - Vous voulez faire de l'esprit mademoiselle Gray ? Et bien soit, vous en ferez samedi, durant vos heures de colles.

« - Pour quel motifs ? Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, non ? Ou bien était-ce simplement de la coquetterie de votre part ? A moins bien sûr que vous soufriez d'un manque total de confiance en vous en matière d'enseignement, et que vous recherchiez les compliments simplement pour rassurez cette petite voix dans votre tête, qui vous hurle que vous êtes le pire prof qu'on puisse avoir ? Mais un conseil, si c'est ce dernier cas la raison de cette question, purement rhétorique, écoutez là ! Parce qu'elle a raison, vous êtes mauvais :

Sans un mot, il posa ses copies sur son bureau puis lui désigna la porte. Hochant simplement la tête, elle rangea ses affaires et partit, alors que tout le monde l'observait plus qu'étonné. Certes elle avait toujours eu du répondant, et souvent, c'était amusant de l'entendre parler avec leur professeurs, mais jamais encore elle n'avait été si loin.

Sans savoir que beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur son attitude, elle alla aux toilettes de l'étage et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. N'étant pas de nature très coquette, elle ne se maquillait que quand l'occasion en valait la peine, et selon elle, une journée de cours à croiser toujours les mêmes visages n'étaient pas suffisamment important, pour qu'elle perde vingt minutes à s'étaler tout un tas de produits sur son visage. Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, elle ressortit et alla directement à la bibliothèque. Si Madame Ario, la bibliothécaire, fut étonnée de la voir, elle ne dit rien, et la laissa vagabonder, reprenant la lecture de son magasine people. Elle était friande des potins et des frasques des personnes connues. Elle continua donc son article, souriant face à ce qu'elle lisait, quand soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd, signe qu'un livre venait de tomber au sol. Relevant le nez de son mensuel, elle reporta son attention sur son lieu de travail voulant savoir qui avait commis le crime suprême d'abîmer un ouvrage. Seulement, elle croisa le regard surpris de Mandy qui, elle, fixait le magasine le visage plus pâle que jamais.

« - Mademoiselle, vous allez bien, demanda-t-elle doucement.

« - Je… Ce magasine, c'est celui de ce mois-ci, dit-elle en désignant le _Teen_.

« - Bien sûr ! Attendez c'est pour ça que vous venez de faire tomber votre livre ?

« - Je… Oui. Il parle de la copine de mon frère, à en croire le titre. « Complot autour de la copine de Shane Gray » ! Je peux vous l'emprunter ? Non, je vais aller l'acheter directement.

Sur ces mots, elle remit l'ouvrage en place et sortit de la bibliothèque, puis du lycée. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun cours d'important. Se dirigeant vers le vendeur de journaux le plus proche, elle acheta un exemplaire, et partit le lire dans le parc. Elle y passa deux heures. Le dossier était plus que complet, malgré les nombreuses questions qui étaient encore en suspens. Sans réfléchir, elle appela son frère. Il ne répondit pas, et elle sut qu'ils devaient être entrain de terminer l'enregistrement de l'album puisqu'elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

« - Salut, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Shane, la superstar, rit-il. Si vous entendez ce message, c'est pour deux raisons : Soit je suis super booké, et dans ce cas, je vous recontacte dès que possible, soit j'ai ma copine dans mes bras, et là… Bref, laissez-moi un message après le bip, et je vous rappelle.

« - Salut Superstar navrée de te faire dégonfler la tête, mais lis le _Teen_ de ce mois-ci, mais avant assieds-toi, moi perso, je suis tombée sur le cul en le lisant. En tout cas bonne chance, pour réussir à cacher ça… Allez Bye. Oh, et dis à mon chéri, que je l'aime et qu'il me manque, mais que je risque de mourir quand les parents vont apprendre que je me suis fait renvoyer de cours. Bonne chance, tu comprendras. Bisous frangin.

Fière de son message, la jeune femme raccrocha, et relut l'article. Tout ou presque y était expliqué, sauf naturellement ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Soit : Qui sabotait les auditions de Mitchie. Supposant qu'ils auraient bientôt la réponse, elle rentra chez elle, en prenant soin de cacher le magasine entre ses cours.

* * *

De son côté, Shane était, en fait, en pleine réunion avec tout le staff qui bossait avec le groupe. Stylistes, gardes du corps, musiciens et autres assistants, à réfléchir à un nouveau style pour l'album, et à décider quelle chanson pourrait être vendue en single. La réunion perdura jusqu'à vingt heures du soir, heure à laquelle il ralluma son portable. Intrigué d'avoir un message de sa sœur, il l'écouta avant de froncer les sourcils. S'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, il observa le téléphone, puis le réécouta afin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. Aucun doute cependant, il avait très bien compris.

« - Un problème mec ?

« - Ouais. Mandy vient de m'appeler, enfin à la fin de ses cours. Elle me charge d'ailleurs de te dire qu'elle t'aime et que tu lui manques. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Paraît qu'il y a un article assez déroutant dans le _Teen_ donc, faut que je mette la main sur un exemplaire.

Sans un mot de plus, il alla voir Meredith, qui était à l'accueil et lui demanda si elle avait acheté le dernier numéro du magasine. Celle-ci grimaça mais le lui confia. La remerciant, il rejoignit ses amis dans la limousine qui les ramenait chez eux. S'interdisant de le lire avant d'être dans leur salon. Il écouta donc ses amis commenter la réunion en question, puis abandonna la partie. Selon sa sœur, l'article était assez conséquent pour le choquer.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils furent chez eux, il s'installa et observa les titres. Quand il lut celui qui l'intéressait, il fronça les sourcils.

« - Un problème, s'enquit Jason.

« - On peut voir ça comme ça, dit-il. A ton avis, dois-je m'inquiéter du fait que le _Teen_ a publié tout un dossier sur les complots qu'il y a autour de ma copine ?

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit le mensuel et commença sa lecture. Nate les rejoignit et observa son ami. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle le semblait, il aurait sûrement rit de le voir devenir d'abord rouge, puis pâlir jusqu'à devenir blanc. Ses jointures blanchirent également, signe que l'article devait être pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Ses traits, quant à eux, exprimèrent d'abord de l'incrédulité, puis de l'étonnement, avant de se durcir. A présent, il semblait se retenir de ne pas sortir la colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, il referma rageusement le magasine et le jeta sur la table, avant de se lever. Sans un mot, il prit le téléphone de la maison et composa le numéro qui lui faisait, à présent, tant horreur. Malheureusement ce fut sa sœur qui décrocha.

« - Allo ?

« - Passe-moi _ta_ mère, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

« - T'es au courant ? Ok je te la passe. Maman c'est pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Isabelle eut à peine le temps de prendre le téléphone, qu'il explosa.

« - Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? A ma copine ? A ton propre fils ? Ok, vous ne pouvez pas la sentir à cause de votre éducation de bourgeois coincés, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour payer l'agent du groupe et Summers pour qu'ils détruisent mon couple. D'ailleurs, j'ai le regret de t'informer qu'on est toujours ensemble Mitchie et moi, et ce, malgré vos manigances tordues, explosa-t-il. Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Dieu le Père, peut-être ? Navré de vous décevoir, vous êtes que des mortels, et d'ailleurs, vous pouvez remercier qui vous voulez que vous ne soyez pas face à moi. Parce que je vous jure que parents ou non, après ce que je viens de lire, je n'aurais pas hésité à vous frapper ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma vie privée. Je sors avec qui je veux, quand je veux. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te rappeler, que tu vas bien devoir finir par l'accepter dans la famille parce que je compte bien épouser cette demoiselle, quelque soit votre avis, termina-t-il froidement.

« - Ecoute mon chéri, tu es bouleversé et je le comprends, mais je te prierais de te calmer, fit-elle doucement.

« - Me calmer, hurla-t-il de plus belle. Je rêve là ! Non, c'est toi qui rêve ! Je viens d'apprendre que mes propres parents, payaient tout mon entourage, sauf mes amis, pour tout faire pour que Mitchie me quitte. Vous avez balancé les pires horreurs sur elle pendant trois mois, vous avez même engagé une actrice sans talent pour qu'elle me séduise, et me fasse tromper ma copine, et je devrais rester calme ? T'es vraiment atteinte ma parole !

« - Je t'interdis de me parler…

« - Je m'en fous de ton avis ! Ecoute-moi bien : Quoique tu fasses, je resterais avec Mitchie ! J'ignore encore sûrement un tas de détails, comme comment vous avez rencontré cette garce de Summers, mais crois-moi je le découvrirais. Et si j'apprends encore que Philip et toi êtes mêlés de près ou de loin à un problème ou à une rumeur lié à ma copine…

« - Que vas-tu faire, rit-elle. Nous faire un procès ? La liberté de la presse t'en empêche mon petit. Alors maintenant ouvre grand tes oreilles : Si tu t'entêtes à sortir avec cette fille, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te renier. Réfléchis bien. Tu perdrais beaucoup dans cette histoire. La splendeur et les honneurs de la famille Gray en…

« - T'as raison, si je devais choisir entre mes parents, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et ma copine, c'est clair que le choix est vite fait. Elle n'a aucun préjugé sur vous, elle. Elle vous trouve juste très à cheval sur le respect de l'image, mais hormis ça, elle ne vous critique pas. Elle n'a pas cherché à vous blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors que vous, vous avez sciemment cherché à lui nuire. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles _maman_, fit-il sarcastique. Tu me donnes le choix. Si je choisie Mitchie, vous me reniez ? Et bien d'accord. Envoie donc les papiers par coursier, que je signe ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête… Hors de question que je quitte Mitchie ! Je l'aime et elle est tout pour moi. Donc je me fous royalement que vous consentiez ou non à ce mariage. Sur ce Adieu et n'oublie pas les papiers.

Il raccrocha aussitôt fou de rage, et revint se laisser tomber sur le canapé, sa colère encore présente. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant de se calmer, puis observa ses amis. Nate avait le magasine en main, tandis que Jason lisait par-dessus son épaule, comme souvent. Ils tournèrent la page, et Shane nota leurs réactions. Ils étaient tendus à l'extrême, leurs visages exprimaient tantôt la colère, tantôt l'incrédulité. En attendant qu'ils terminent leur lecture, il fila prendre douche, espérant retrouver son calme.

Quand il descendit dix minutes plus tard, ses deux amis avaient terminé de lire l'article, semblait-il puisque le mensuel était sur la table. Jason le fixait furieux, le fusillant des yeux, alors que son meilleur ami était songeur. Comme chaque fois qu'une nouvelle importante leur tombait dessus, Nate avait gardé la tête froide et semblait réfléchir à un problème puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils, les yeux perdus sur une des sculptures de sa copine. Il s'assit avec eux, et dès que ses yeux retombèrent sur le magasine, il sentit sa colère revenir au galop. Sur la couverture se trouvait une photo de Mitchie, habillée d'un slim et d'une tunique. Elle souriait à quelque chose, mais pas au journaliste puisque son regard était tourné vers la gauche.

« - Comment tu vas faire ?

La voix de Nate le fit revenir à la réalité.

« - A quel propos ? Non parce que j'en ai appris des choses ce soir.

« - Avec Mitchie. Ce dossier, dit-il en désignant le magasine du menton, le fait que tu lui aies caché l'antipathie de tes parents, et qu'elle va peut-être, du coup, se sentir humiliée de ne pas être au courant. Elle risque probablement de débouler pour te demander des explications et là ça serait ta fête.

« - La connaissant, tu risques en effet très gros. Elle va peut-être te quitter, tellement elle sera blessée, ajouta Jason compatissant.

« - Je sais. J'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle continue à ne pas lire la presse, et pour que personne ne lui en parle. Je sais que du côté de ses parents, aucune chance. Ils ne lisent pas les torchons à scandales, mais Tania, Steve, ou même Kim… C'est une autre paire de manches. Je vais demander à Mandy qu'elle se taise sur ce coup, peut-être que…

Ils furent interrompus par le portable de Jason. Le prenant, il grimaça et murmura un « Kim » avant de décrocher. Affichant un sourire qu'ils savaient faux, il lui répondit joyeusement, seulement ses traits se figèrent et il soupira.

« - Non, on était au courant de certains points. Comme d'où venaient les rumeurs, et que les parents de Shane…

« - Ce n'est plus mes parents, décréta-t-il. Ils veulent me renier si je ne quitte pas Mitchie donc pour moi, je n'ai plus de parents.

« - Oui bon, on savait que les parents de Mandy détestaient Mitchie, mais pas à ce point… On le lui a caché, pour éviter qu'elle soit triste. On pensait que ça ne serait que temporaire, et qu'ils finiraient par l'apprécier, mais ça a empiré… Oui volontairement… Je demande, dit-il avant de mettre son téléphone contre son épaule. Elle demande si tu vas lui dire, ou s'il faut qu'elle le fasse.

« - Non désolé, je peux pas lui annoncer ça maintenant, surtout par téléphone… Je vais aller au bout des choses en essayant de savoir qui met des bâtons dans les roues de ma copine, et après, naturellement, je lui dirais tout. D'un bout à l'autre, quitte à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi ensuite… Je lui expliquerai, pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, en priant qu'elle ne me laisse pas tomber pour autant. Tu crois que Kim accepterait de taire l'histoire ? Vu comment la machine s'est emballée, c'est plus qu'une question de jour de toute manière.

Haussant les épaules, il le lui demanda, et usa d'arguments pour la convaincre. Après tout, c'était à Shane de lui en parler, en face à face. De plus, d'un certain point de vue, ça ne concernait pas les amis. C'était leur histoire, ils devaient gérer ce problème seuls, bien que Nate et Jason lui assurèrent qu'ils les aideraient au maximum. La conversation dura plusieurs minutes, mais finalement, Kim décida de ne rien dire pour le moment, mais donna à Shane qu'un mois, pour tout régler après quoi elle raconterait tout, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Il soupira mais accepta le marché. Le jeune homme s'éloigna et Nate regarda son frère de cœur.

« - Tu sais que j'aime pas être mal poli, mais là mon pote, t'es dans une merde… Comme je n'aimerais jamais y être.

Pour toute réponse, Shane s'affala contre le dossier, en soupirant longuement. Kim lui avait donné jusqu'au quinze janvier pour tout découvrir, et il se demandait déjà comment il allait pouvoir accomplir un tel miracle. Bien qu'il ait assuré à Kim que tout serait réglé avant, il savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Brown cherchait depuis septembre et n'avait rien trouvé, alors comment lui pourrait trouver en un mois ? C'était suicidaire ! Cependant, il savait que Mitchie n'était pas encore prête à entendre toute la vérité. « A moins que ce soit toi qui ne soit pas prêt à lui dire, lui souffla sa conscience. » Ils passèrent donc la soirée, en silence, chacun réfléchissant à une manière de gérer ce nouveau problème.

Peu avant minuit, Brown appela la villa et resta avec Shane, une bonne heure au téléphone. Ils firent un récapitulatif des différentes informations qu'ils avaient, et le fondateur du camp, soupira :

« - C'est fou quand même, j'adore ma sœur, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que tes parents sont derrière tout ça. Pas simplement devant ce que dit le mag mais derrière tout. Même les auditions qui sont toujours mauvaises. Au début de l'automne, peu après la pub pour Camp Rock, j'ai reçu une tonne d'appel pour savoir où trouver la chanteuse de mon spot. ça ne colle pas, avec ce qu'on lui dit depuis, à savoir qu'elle n'a aucun talent.

Shane acquiesça. Lui aussi avait cette impression, mais à présent, la guerre était déclarée, et il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il l'informa qu'il allait se faire renier et, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Brown lui promit de toujours le considérer comme son neveu.

« - Surtout depuis que tu es avec mon élève favorite. Mais chut surtout.

Ils rirent, puis raccrochèrent. Resté seul, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et réfléchit. Tout semblait s'accélérer, autour de son histoire avec Mitchie. Histoire qui, comme elle l'avait souligné plus d'une fois, faisait couler une nouvelle fois beaucoup d'encre. Le jeune homme soupira, cherchant à comprendre ce qui dérangeait le reste de l'Amérique, dans sa relation avec la jeune femme. Il finit par s'endormir, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, complètement épuisé.

* * *

Loin des tourments de son copain, Mitchie trouvait la vie, beaucoup plus jolie depuis quelques jours. Elle commençait réellement à aimer son travail et songea plusieurs fois à abandonner la musique. Du moins durant quelques temps. Certes elle se levait à six ou sept heures et avait souvent mal aux jambes en rentrant le soir, de piétiner toute la journée, mais au moins c'était productif. Elle apprenait chaque jour de nouvelles recettes ou conseils pratiques, et surtout, elle se sentait utile pour quelqu'un. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, Shane ne donnait plus de nouvelle, et elle devait sans cesse l'appeler, pour lui rappeler son existence. A croire qu'il se lassait de leur relation. De plus, à chaque appel, il semblait distant, perdu dans ses réflexions, et Mitchie avait l'impression de le déranger. Elle en avait parlé à sa mère d'abord, puis à ses deux amies. La première l'avait rassurée. Si un homme ne parlait pas, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, simplement il réfléchissait à quelque chose, le plus souvent, et n'aimait pas être dérangé. Quant aux deux autres, elles souffraient du même problème. Jason et Nate n'étaient pas plus réceptifs que Shane, pendant leurs appels. Soupirant, la jeune femme enleva son tablier, et dit :

« - Je prends ma pause. Je reviens dans une heure. Sauf si t'as besoin de moi avant. Je suis à l'étage toute façon.

Jeanne acquiesça et la jeune femme s'exila, emportant son repas avec elle. Elle mangea rapidement, puis passa le reste de sa pause, à réfléchir à sa relation avec Shane. Ils étaient encore ensemble, officiellement, depuis le trente et un Août de l'année d'avant, soit un an et trois mois. Elle sourit en songeant que l'année dernière, à cette époque, sa vie normale se terminait, et qu'elle allait commencer à vivre un enfer. Elle s'était faite harceler, surveiller, avait piqué des crises de nerfs, et déprimé, mais tout ça, l'avait endurcie, et fait murir. A présent, elle ne craignait plus grand-chose. Naturellement, elle doutait encore beaucoup d'elle et de son talent, mais n'avait plus peur de prendre la défense de ses amis.

Ayant travaillé avec plus d'acharnement que les autres, puisqu'elle avait aidé sa mère à honorer toutes leurs commandes durant deux soirées, la jeune femme avait obtenu une matinée de repos. Se levant à dix heures, elle sourit et descendit en pyjama pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner.

Une fois sa douche, prise, elle partit chercher le courrier. Naturellement, un journaliste devait la guetter, puisqu'il lui mit un micro sous le nez dès qu'elle fut dehors et l'interrogea sur ce qu'elle ressentait face aux révélations du magasine _Teen_.

« - Quelles révélations ?

« - Vous ne lisez pas la presse ?

« - Pas la presse à scandales, navrée. Y a plus de fausses rumeurs qu'autre chose, dit-elle en prenant le courrier.

Rentrant tranquillement, elle regarda rapidement ce qu'il y avait, puis se figea en voyant la lettre d'un organisme logeur auprès de qui ses parents avaient déposé un dossier. Oubliant le journaliste et ses révélations qui avaient piqué sa curiosité, elle entra rapidement, et déposa le courrier de ses parents, avant d'ouvrir la lettre. La parcourant rapidement, elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro. Elle demanda à parler à Daniel O'Connor, et prit rendez-vous dès le lendemain, pour visiter un appartement. Elle prévint Kim par message, aussitôt que le rendez-vous fut pris, puis lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa mère, elle lui demanda son après-midi du lendemain, afin de pouvoir honorer le rendez-vous. La journée fut ensuite longue pour elle, mais fort heureusement son amie vint dès la fin de ses cours, afin d'avoir un récapitulatif de l'histoire dans son ensemble. Tout en continuant son coq au vin, Mitchie lui relata le courrier, l'appel, et la prise de rendez-vous. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rêver à son possible emménagement. Seulement Connie les rappela à l'ordre, leur demandant de ne pas se précipiter. Souriant, elles lui affirmèrent savoir ce qu'elles voulaient, et qu'elles ne prendraient pas le premier appartement sous prétexte que c'était justement le premier. Rassérénée, la patronne alla au comptoir afin de servir un client. Afin de compenser le fait qu'elle ne serait pas là le lendemain, la jeune femme resta jusqu'à minuit, afin d'aider Connie au maximum, puis alla se coucher dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle. Afin de se calmer, elle réfléchit à Shane, et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis presqu'un mois. Certes, elle lui avait téléphoné lundi, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris son téléphone le premier. De plus, elle avait réellement sentit qu'elle le dérangeait et avait donc abrégé la conversation prétextant qu'elle devait aller travailler. Elle soupira tristement lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il n'avait même pas réagi au fait qu'elle l'appelait un dimanche à huit heures du soir. Mitchie aurait voulu l'appeler pour lui raconter la nouvelle, seulement avec Kim et Mandy, elles s'étaient promis d'attendre que ce soit eux qui appellent, ne voulant plus les déranger. « Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer un sms, puisqu'on s'est promis de ne donner aucune nouvelles, soupira-t-elle mentalement. »

Le lendemain, elle eut du mal à sortir de son lit, lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heures. Elle prit une douche rapide et descendit rejoindre sa mère pour déjeuner. Elle termina de se préparer, et durant le trajet en voiture, demanda à Connie la liste des choses auxquelles elles devraient faire attention avant de dire si oui ou non, elles le prenaient. Sa mère lui fit donc une liste, que Mitchie tenta de retenir sans grand succès. Hormis des détails, tel que les prises, le chauffage, et la disposition des pièces. Elles arrivèrent légèrement en avance, et ouvrirent la boutique tout en continuant leur conversation. Gabriel arriva peu après, et les aida, rajoutant d'autres détails, jugés inutiles par la patronne, tel que le papier peint ou les peintures.

« - Et surtout, tu observes bien tes voisines. Si elles sont mignonnes et célibataires, tu prends, je passerais à l'improviste, rit-il.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'arriva Jeanne. Connie stoppa donc la conversation pour distribuer les rôles, et comme elles furent toutes les deux dans l'arrière salle, la jeune femme l'interrogea sur l'appartement, lui fournissant plusieurs conseils que, pour la plupart, Connie avait déjà dit.

La matinée fut rapide, malgré ce qu'avait imaginé la jeune femme, et lorsque Kim arriva, sous le coup de quatorze heures, elle lâcha son tablier sans regret, embrassa sa mère et fila. Steve les déposa au siège de l'organisme et elles prirent contact avec la personne chargée de leur faire visiter l'appartement. Celle-ci, une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Anne, observa la brunette durant quelques secondes, puis se reprit. Elle les emmena ensuite à l'adresse du lieu à louer. Bien sûr, elle était dans sa voiture alors que les filles se faisaient conduire par Steve, qui leur proposa son aide, pour visiter. Aide qu'elles acceptèrent, ayant peur de parler sans réfléchir.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un des quartiers peu fréquentable de la ville, et s'observèrent gênées. Le hall était propre, et l'ascenseur fonctionnait. Elles filèrent donc jusqu'au septième étage, puis entrèrent dans le petit appartement. Steve leur souffla aussitôt qu'elles allaient avoir du mal à monter leurs courses le jour où l'ascenseur tomberait en panne. Déglutissant, elles inspectèrent l'endroit. Malgré l'étroitesse des pièces, elles y restèrent une heure, puis au final le refusèrent.

« - Je m'en doutais. Quand je vous ai vu arrivé, j'ai su que vous ne le prendriez pas, soupira Anne. Mais si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais vous montrer un autre appartement, mieux situé. Bon, en logique je ne le fais pas, mais vu qui vous êtes, dit-elle en fixant Mitchie, mon patron ne dira rien.

La jeune femme allait lui interdire, mais Kim accepta aussitôt le geste. Remontant dans les voitures, elle se tourna vers son amie.

« - Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas te servir de ta relation avec Shane, mais même si on le prends pas, ça nous fait toujours une autre visite tranquille.

Soupirant longuement, la brunette accepta, à contrecœur, se promettant de détester le prochain appartement, aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait. Seulement, elles arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille. Observant les alentours, Mitchie sourit en voyant un parc où jouaient des enfants, tout près, et Kim lui souffla qu'il y avait une zone commerciale superbe à cinq minutes de là. Elles montèrent un étage, passant dans une cage d'escalier éclairée, puis arrivèrent dans un appartement plus grand. Une nouvelle fois, elles observèrent l'agencement de la maison, le nombre de pièce, ainsi que leurs tailles, et Mitchie dut reconnaître, qu'il valait le coup. D'un ton détaché, elle demanda combien coûtait l'appartement par mois, et fut étonnée du prix franchement abordable. Steve dut trouver ça étrange également, puisqu'il demanda pourquoi il était si peu cher.

« - Et bien, disons que les voisins du dessus sont très bruyants, soupira l'agent à contrecœur. De plus, malgré que cela ne vous concerne pas, l'ascenseur tombe souvent en panne, et il est dans une zone de travaux, donc avec les nuisances sonores, ça fait baisser son prix.*

Le chauffeur acquiesça, puis se tourna vers les filles, leur donnant son avis, qui n'engageait bien sûr que lui. Kim demanda à parler à Mitchie sur le balcon, et elles débattirent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tomber d'accord. Elles donnèrent donc à Anne leur consentement, et celle-ci sourit. Elle leur donna rendez-vous, une quinzaine de jour plus tard afin de leur donner les clés, et pour faire l'état des lieux.

Dès que Steve la déposa sur son lieu de travail, la jeune femme raconta en détail à sa mère le privilège qu'elles avaient eut pour l'appartement, et lui décrivit l'endroit. Connie proposa donc son aide, pour l'état des lieux, et Mitchie la remercia. A présent que ce point était réglé, il lui en restait un, et de taille. Quel cadeau offrir à son copain, pour Noël ? Elle avait déjà trouvé pour tout le monde, sauf son copain. Elle avait beau chercher, fouiner dans toutes sortes de boutiques, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose qui lui conviennent. A bout d'idée, elle téléphona au soir à Nate, lui exposant son problème, lui demandant bien sûr de ne pas répéter à Shane qu'elle avait appelé. La rassurant, il lui fournit plusieurs idées, et la jeune femme fit son choix, qu'elle lui révéla. Promettant de ne rien dire, il ajouta qu'il orienterait les recherches des autres, sur d'autres cadeaux potentiels, et raccrocha rapidement en entendant son frère descendre. Quand celui-ci le rejoignit, il arqua un sourcil.

« - Tu parlais à qui ?

« - A quelqu'un, fit-il mystérieux. Alors t'as trouvé ton cadeau pour Mitchie ?

« - Et non. Je galère comme un malade. Si je m'écoutais je lui achèterais un tas de choses, mais j'ignore ce qu'elle veut, ce qui ne m'aide vraiment pas… J'ai appelé Kim hier, mais elle ne m'a pas été d'un grand secours. Donc je bloque complètement. Et puis déjà l'année dernière, j'ai fait fort avec mon week-end en thalasso, donc là j'aimerais faire encore plus, tu vois ? Ce qui me complique un peu plus la vie.

« - Ah ouais ? Pourtant Kimmy m'a dit que Mitchie adorait les dauphins, offre-lui de nager avec, intervint Jason en sortant de son journal. Ou alors, une promesse de mariage. Après tout, tu devrais lui en avoir parlé depuis septembre. Ça serait un super cadeau. Ou un enfant. Mais là, ça risque d'être plus dur. Et ça serait elle qui te ferait un cadeau. Sauf à tes parents, qui s'arrangeraient pour qu'elle avorte, ce qui détruirait ton couple. Non, finalement une balade avec des dauphins me semble plus sûre.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent perplexes puis soupirèrent, chacun réfléchissant aux cadeaux pour leurs entourages. Seul Shane eut un sourire amer en songeant qu'il n'offrirait rien à ses parents cette année. Ceci dit, cet avantage, si s'en était un, soulevait une autre question : Où allait-il passer Noël, cette année ? Il ne pouvait pas s'inviter chez ses amis, et de toute façon, il ne le ferait pas. Noël était une fête familiale, à ses yeux en tout cas. « Dommage, j'aurais bien passé Noël avec ma belle, songea-t-il. Sauf que, comme elle ignore que je suis brouillé, et encore le mot est faible, avec _mes parents_, il faudrait que je trouve une explication qui expliquerait que Mandy est avec eux, mais pas moi ! » Il décida finalement d'aller se coucher plus tôt, puisqu'il avait très peu dormit la nuit précédente. Seulement, il ne put réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu sa copine depuis trop longtemps. Essayant de se remémorer la date de son dernier appel, il grimaça en constatant que ça faisait presqu'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas lui même appelé. Se promettant de le faire dès le lendemain, il s'endormit en rêvant de sa copine.

* * *

* : Bon dans la vie réelle, ce genre de chose aurait plutôt tendance à faire grimper le loyer, pour des raisons de cotisations locatives, et autres, je vous passe les détails. J'ai juste préféré les faire avoir un appart sympa et accessible, plutôt qu'un trou à rat dans un coin mal famé.

Et voilà fini. J'espère qu'il vous plait ? J'avoue j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le boucler celui-là. Mais au moins, nombres de questions ont eu leurs réponses. Plus que vous l'imaginez d'ailleurs, si vous savez lire entre les lignes.

Time Tell Will ! ! !

Dernière chose, si jamais vous avez des questions, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mail sur Laetiandmi (du moins ceux qui n'ont pas de compte )


	14. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Encore une fois, désolée de poster si tard. (C'est de ma faute encore une fois) mais j'espère que le contenu du chapitre m'aidera à me faire pardonner. Sans plus tard donc, je vous laisse avec lui. Merci tout de même à **chris87**, **Olieangel**, **Jade72** (Salut, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **juju88480**, **Lady Hope** (Dis donc, tu ne serais pas du genre à être jamais contente toi ? mdr Ouais, j'adore sa réaction également. Non mais elle se prend pour qui sa mère ? mdr Hormis pour sa mère, je veux dire ? Bisous), **Aurelie** (Ouais, priions qu'elle ne le quitte pas quand il lui révélera tout. Bisous), **Sarah** (Salut la miss. J'ignorais que les mots pouvaient guérir mais j'en suis ravie. Enfin des réponses mais pas tout héhé. Mouais, il a très bien réagi face à sa mère (qui est quand même un peu étriquée non ? mdr) Ouais c'est clair que Mandy ne vit pas dans un remake de « La vie est un long fleuve tranquille » mdr Effectivement, tu vas un peu vite en besogne mdr. Elle n'est pas si parano. Mdr, j'ai pas dit que j'allais respecter le contrat lol. Euh oui, oui, c'est bien mon mail que j'ai mis en bas du chapitre. Si jamais vous voulez me contacter autrement que par review. Quand tu as un compte, tu peux envoyer des mp aux auteurs mais ceux qui n'ont aucun compte sont bloqués donc… Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Et une petite pensée pour MiniMagiCcOlOurS que je vois plus. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap 13**

La semaine précédent Noël fut, pour les filles, pleines de bonnes nouvelles. Tout d'abord, elles eurent les clés de leur appartement le jeudi. Kim et Mitchie prirent donc respectivement une semaine et trois jours de congés afin de s'installer. Aussi la brunette, posa les trois derniers de sa semaine de travail, lui permettant de les additionner au week-end. Elle dut malgré tout faire ses cartons assez rapidement vu le court laps de temps qu'elles avaient. La jeune femme fut pour ça largement aidée par ses parents. Cependant quitter le nid familial lui fit un pincement au cœur. Ses parents avaient beau lui avoir assurés qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue, elle sentait qu'elle faisait un grand pas en avant. « Le premier d'une longue liste, songea-t-elle en fermant un énième carton. Le prochain sera ma carrière, puis mon emménagement avec Shane. Et après, peut-être notre mariage ? Puis notre premier enfant, et le second, et pourquoi pas le troisième, et le quatrième ? Mais je m'arrêterais là, parce que ça ferait du boulot après. Surtout avec ma carrière. » Elle passa donc son dernier week-end à fouiller la maison pour réunir ses affaires, quand soudain elle prit conscience d'un point essentiel. Elles n'avaient aucun électroménager. Dévalant les escaliers, elle le dit à sa mère qui sourit.

« - Je te reconnais bien la ma fille. T'installer sans électroménager. Quelle idée ?

« - Ouais. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Gab accepte de nous filer son ancien salon en attendant qu'on s'achète le nôtre, parce que sinon, bonjour la galère !

Soupirant, elle regarda sa mère remplir un carton de boites de conserves en tout genre, et autres produits qui se conservaient dans les placards. Elle lui demanda à qui ils étaient destinés.

« - A ma fille. Figure-toi qu'elle s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de frigo, sans même songer qu'elle n'a rien à manger, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Mitchie la regarda interdite avant de la remercier chaleureusement. La jeune femme partit ensuite trier la bibliothèque familiale. Prenant un petit carton, elle emballa ses ouvrages, principalement ceux achetés pour ses études, et y ajouta ses films. Elle y passa toutes ses soirées jusqu'au samedi matin. Le camion arriva enfin. Ils chargèrent ses cartons puis les meubles, et partirent chercher Kim. Ils placèrent, une nouvelle fois, les cartons de son amie, puis ses meubles démontés dans le camion. Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient fermer les portes, la tutrice de Kim émit un cri de stupéfaction.

« - J'allais oublier, Charles, viens m'aider, ce n'est pas léger, dit-elle en entrant dans le garage.

« - Euh, j'ai pas tout compris. Elle a quoi ta tutrice, demanda Mitchie perplexe.

« - Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais avec eux. Enfin en théorie si, mais on se parle jamais…

Elles eurent la réponse quelques minutes plus tard. Charles sortit de la pièce, et se tourna vers le père de la brunette.

« - Raphael, tu pourrais venir nous aider, s'il te plait ! Hélène et moi avons fait un cadeau aux filles mais il pèse une tonne.

Haussant les épaules, ils les rejoignirent et les deux colocataires, furent surprises de les voir revenir avec un frigidaire qui semblait neuf. Ils le mirent dans le camion, et les portes furent fermées. Steve passa devant avec les deux filles, suivi du camion que conduisait Connie, alors que les tuteurs de Kim fermaient la marche.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent et Connie observa l'endroit. Il semblait calme, seulement elle grimaça à la vue du parc. Certes, il donnait un style résidentiel à la rue, mais il allait attirer les jeunes. Soupirant, elle suivit les deux filles, qui avaient déjà commencé à vider le camion. Elle rit en voyant leur excitation aller crescendo. Ils vidèrent donc le camion dans l'entrée, aidés de Steve et Tania puis montèrent enfin voir l'appartement des filles. Le corridor d'entrée était assez spacieux. Sur la gauche, se trouvait la cuisine, qui donnait sur la salle à manger, alors qu'à droite de l'entrée, se trouvait les toilettes, et la salle de bain. Au fond, on apercevait deux chambres attenantes, chacune équipées d'un dressing. Le salon était lié à la salle à manger et séparé des chambres par un placard. Enfin deux grandes baies vitrées permettaient l'accès au balcon*. Connie dut reconnaître qu'il était plutôt agréable. Sans plus tarder, ils commencèrent à aider les filles à placer leurs meubles démontés dans les bonnes pièces. Les trois hommes quant à eux amenèrent l'électroménager, avant de retourner chez Gabriel pour aller chercher le fameux salon.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, les filles avaient commencé à monter les meubles, et les pièces communes étaient déjà pratiquement aménagées. Quand Mitchie nota le regard de son père, elle sourit.

« - Oui bon, c'est spartiate pour le moment, mais c'est temporaire et suffisant pour l'instant. Avec nos prochaines payes, enfin la mienne, et l'aide étudiante de Kim, on achètera la suite des meubles, de la déco, et… Tout le reste quoi.

« - Mais je n'ai rien dit ma puce.

« - Non, mais ton regard perplexe parle pour toi, rit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans sa chambre terminer de remonter son bureau, quand sa colocataire poussa un cri de douleur. Comme elle était dans la pièce d'à côté, elle y fut la première et sourcilla en voyant la jeune femme s'énerver contre une planche de bois. Charles arriva peu après et lui proposa en souriant :

« - Si tu veux, je tiens ta pauvre planche sans défense pendant que tu la boxes ?

« - Bonne idée. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer dans les encoches. Espèce de crétine !

Sur cette exclamation, elle lui donna un dernier coup, puis la reprit pour la mettre en place.

Le reste de la journée fut similaire. Le soir venu, les deux familles furent invitées à rester manger ainsi que Tania et Steve, mais ce dernier dut refuser, puisque sa femme l'attendait. Les filles se couchèrent vers minuit, ne réussissant pas encore à croire qu'elles étaient chez elles. « Aucunes règles sauf celles qu'on s'imposera, soupira Mitchie dans son lit. Impeccable ! Surtout qu'on pourra inviter nos copains, et dormir avec eux sans avoir à rendre le moindre compte. Enfin, une fois qu'on aura des lits doubles. » Elle s'endormit sur cette idée.

* * *

Au même moment, Shane sortait de la douche. Il avait passé une journée exécrable. Perdu dans ses pensées, à chercher une solution aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait, il s'était fait rappeler à l'ordre, plusieurs fois. Il se coucha donc dans un silence de cathédrale, et se leva dans le même état. Seulement, vivant qu'avec des garçons, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de parler, préférant se réfugier dans sa tête, pour trouver tout seul la solution à ses problèmes. Le plus important était _où allait-il passer Noël ?_ Ensuite quel cadeau offrir à sa copine. Assis à table, il fixait son meilleur ami, sans le voir, alors que Nate en faisait de même. Soudain, ce dernier frappa la table, du plat de la main en s'exclamant :

« - Je sais !

« - Quoi donc, demanda le jeune homme perdu.

« - Ce que tu pourrais offrir à ta copine. Elle risque de t'en vouloir de lui avoir caché… Bah toute l'affaire, soupira-t-il. Donc, tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un truc qui la relaxerait et lui ferait vraiment oublier tout le reste. Dans le même genre d'idée que son week-end en thalasso. Comme un week-end à la plage, ou à Paris, toi qui aimes la France.

Shane le regarda interdit, puis il eut soudainement l'idée. Se levant, il sortit de la pièce au moment où Jason entrait en criant :

« - Nate, mon pote, t'es un génie !

« - Pourquoi, demanda le dernier levé.

« - Je viens de l'aider à trouver le cadeau de Mitchie. A ce propos, tu lui offres quoi ?

« - A Mitchie ? Une boule lumineuse apaisante. Vu qu'elle supporte mal le stress qu'engendre les journalistes… Et toi ?

« - Un E-book, pour mettre ses compos.

Ils acquiescèrent puis se demandèrent ce qu'avait prévu leur ami pour sa copine.

La journée passa rapidement, et au soir, ils furent étonnés d'entendre leur fixe sonner. Peu de personne l'avait. Seuls leurs familles et les proches en qui ils avaient confiance le possédaient. Ce qui restreignait la liste. Haussant les épaules, Nate décrocha, et fronça les sourcils.

« - Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Pourrais-je parler à Shane, s'il vous plait ? De la part de Connie la mère de Mitchie.

« - Je vous le passe, dit-il avant de le tendre au jeune homme. Ta future belle-maman.

Souriant, il prit le combiné, et salua la mère de sa copine. Ils discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes de choses et d'autres. Quand il raccrocha, il sourit d'avoir résolut un de ses problèmes. Bien qu'il devait remercier Kim pour ce cadeau. Annonçant la nouvelle à ses amis, il monta se laver, se demandant comment il allait faire pour cacher toute l'affaire à ses futurs beaux-parents, comme l'avait souligné son meilleur ami. « Si jamais, tu lui en parles un jour, songea-t-il. »

Le vingt-trois, les trois garçons se séparèrent, afin de rejoindre leurs proches pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Ils se donnèrent malgré tout rendez-vous chez eux, avec leurs copines, pour le nouvel an. Shane observa le ciel, alors que son avion décollait. L'hôtesse lui fit un sourire entendu, et il soupira légèrement avant de fermer les yeux pour oublier les gens autour. Il passa donc l'heure à rêver à sa copine, espérant la retrouver sur son lieu de travail.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le sol de Gordonville, il observa la ville qui lui manquait. Il monta dans la limousine qui l'attendait et il donna au chauffeur l'adresse de sa maison. Il y déposa ses affaires puis prit une douche rapide, avant de partir pour l'entreprise de sa future belle-mère. Il arriva rapidement, et passa par la porte principale.

« - Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à votre patronne, dit-il au jeune homme qui tenait le comptoir.

« - Connie, tu as de la visite, sourit-il. Je vais finir par prévenir la patronne, que ce n'est pas un café ici, la gronda-t-il en riant.

« - Et c'est celui dont la presque femme squatte tous les midis qui dit ça ? Oh Shane, tu es déjà là, lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

« - Comme dans un avion, sourit-il. Ta fille est là ?

« - Ah non désolée… Elle a terminé sa journée. Tu pourras la trouver chez elle. Attends, je te donne l'adresse.

Elle retourna aussitôt à l'arrière pour chercher de quoi noter alors que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils. « Depuis quand elle a son appart ? Elle ne m'a même pas prévenue, s'aperçut-il. » La patronne revint avec un post-it qu'elle lui confia. La remerciant, il discuta un peu avec elle, et proposa son aide quand il vit qu'elle était débordée. Cependant, Connie refusa arguant que ça allait. Jeanne arriva à ce moment-là. Sans un mot, elle vint seconder sa patronne et il partit peu après. Donnant l'adresse à son chauffeur, il réfléchit au pourquoi, Mitchie avait oublié de le prévenir pour son déménagement. Lorsque le moteur se coupa, il observa l'endroit et le trouva très sympathique. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il sortit et voulut sonner, lorsqu'un homme sortit. Il en profita donc pour monter directement au premier étage, et frappa.

« - J'arrive, le prévint sa copine.

Il patienta quelques secondes, puis elle ouvrit toute essoufflée, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle l'observa interdite durant une seconde ou deux, puis le fit entrer. La porte refermée, il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« - Comment as-tu eu cette adresse demanda-t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine. Euh et entre, ne reste pas dans l'entrée. L'appart n'est pas assez grand pour que tu ne puisses pas m'entendre, mais bon. Je termine un truc et je te fais faire le tour.

« - D'accord. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais déménagé ?

« - Tu n'appelles plus. J'ai pensé que tu étais trop occupé. Je ne voulais pas déranger, fit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en ouvrant le four.

Elle arrosa la viande, puis la remit à cuire avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle lui présenta la pièce, puis lui fit visiter le reste, en s'excusant de l'installation provisoire. Elle lui expliqua qu'avec Kim, elles devaient aller fouiner dans les magasins de meubles pour en acheter, Malheureusement, elles ne pourraient pas avant février, puisque sa colocataire avait ses partiels. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour, elle revint dans le « cœur de la maison », et reprit la préparation du repas. Le jeune homme l'avait écouté, lui raconter brièvement l'emménagement, et l'installation de ces derniers jours, sans rien dire. Repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit, il soupira.

« - Je comprends pas pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit.

« - Je te l'ai dit tu semblais occupé. Avec Kim et Mandy, on a donc décidé d'attendre d'avoir un signe, nous indiquant que vous seriez plus présent pour vous en parler. On ne voulait pas déranger.

« - Mais tu ne me déranges jamais, et tu le sais, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Surtout si tu me téléphones. Kim et Mandy, bien que je les adore, pourraient me déranger, mais toi… Jamais. Au contraire… Tu me manques, tu n'imagines pas.

« - Si je te manquais vraiment, tu m'enverrais un message de temps à autre, répliqua-t-elle légèrement méchamment. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Ouais, t'embrasser serait un bon début, dit-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Cependant, elle sembla à son tour distante, et il lui demanda si elle avait des soucis. Aucun, fut sa réponse. Il s'assit donc face à elle tandis qu'elle terminait, ce qui serait, visiblement, le repas des deux filles. Naturellement, elle l'invita à manger, puis lui demanda encore ce qu'il faisait en ville.

« - Je te l'ai dit : Tu me manquais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Nate et Jason sont dans leur famille pour Noël, et je n'avais pas envie de rester seul, donc j'ai décidé de venir t'admirer mon petit lutin. Sait-on jamais, à l'approche de Noël, tu te changes peut-être en un petit être encore plus adorable que le reste de l'année.

« - Perdu. Je reste pareille. Mais pourquoi tu ne rejoints pas ta sœur pour Noël, enfin ta famille.

« - T'as pas envie de me voir, demanda-t-il anxieux.

« - Si, quelle question, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement. C'est juste que tu m'as dit qu'à tes yeux, Noël c'était une fête de famille, donc je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes parents. En aucun cas, t'es indésirable ici, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

« - Mes parents sont partis en Europe pour un séminaire de psychologie, et ils sont bloqués en Allemagne à cause du mauvais temps. Du coup Nate a invité Mandy à passer cette fête avec eux.

« - Il ne te l'a pas proposé ? Vous êtes super proches tous les deux, non ?

« - Tu sais, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de moi, soupira-t-il. Tu parais distante, tu me demandes sans cesse pourquoi je suis ici, et je dois te demander de m'embrasser, fit-il en boudant légèrement.

« - C'est pas ça, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que… Noël c'est une belle fête, mais bizarrement, elle me déprime cette année… J'aurais voulu que ma carrière débute avant la fin de l'année, mais c'est fichu… Je me demande même si finalement j'ai du talent. Et puis, tu es distant au point que je n'ai pas eu de messages de toi depuis Thanksgiving. J'avais des nouvelles que quand j'appelais. Donc, je m'étonne que tu viennes sans prévenir. Et puis… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache des trucs. Je dois virer parano, ce n'est pas possible que tout le monde me cache quelque chose. Toi par exemple, tu ne me caches rien ?

« - Bien sûr que si. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais t'offrir, et tu ne le sauras pas avant de le déballer, fit-il en priant que la conversation se détourne. Lâche tout ça, t'as besoin d'une pause câlin, ajouta-il en la prenant contre lui.

Se tournant pour lui faire face, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment. Il l'enlaça tendrement, maudissant l'instinct féminin. Priant qu'elle mette ses impressions sur sa déprime, il l'embrassa doucement, et sourit en la sentant se laisser aller à cette douce étreinte. Lentement, elle noua ses mains dans son cou alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui. C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée claqua.

« - C'est moi. Purée les profs, saleté de bête ! Ils nous mettent une pression d'enfer. Celui de psycho nous a dit « Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ratez votre première année, personne ou presque ne réussit ses premiers partiels », fit-elle avec une voix chevrotante. J'avais envie de lui faire manger mes notes, mais bon, j'en ai besoin. Au fait des news des abonnés absents ? Je me demande s'ils nous souhaiteront au moins un joyeux Noël ? De toute façon, si Jason ne pense pas à moi, je lui envoie un message assez sympa du genre « Ouais Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Et merci pour tes nouvelles. » Ou un truc similaire. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis en vacances. Et toi, ta journée ?

Tout en parlant, Kim s'était déchaussée avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Aussi, elle fut surprise d'entendre son amie répondre.

« - J'ai bossé, et je commençais le repas quand un des abonnés absent a frappé à la porte. Mais pas de bol, c'est mon copain… Tu comptes foirer tes partiels exprès ou non ?

Entrant dans la cuisine, l'étudiante salua le jeune homme avant de dire.

« - Alors, c'est quoi votre excuse ? Vous avez besoin de temps entre homme, pour savoir qui crache le plus loin ? Ou vous avez des problèmes ?

« - En fait, on a été assez pris avec l'enregistrement de l'album et après on a galéré comme des malades pour trouver des cadeaux pour celles qui font battre nos cœurs, dit-il dans un sourire sans lâcher sa copine. Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que vous voulez. Enfin à vu de nez, des meubles ne seraient pas de refus, mais bon.

« - Mouais. Bah pour le savoir, il suffisait d'appeler. On mange quoi ?

Shane sourcilla en sentant la rancœur de la jeune femme et réfléchit à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de mal. Hormis d'avoir oublié de les appeler. Comme elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Enfin Mitchie semblait lui avoir pardonnée. Seulement, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien sa copine, celle-ci se montra plus distante que d'habitude et sitôt son repas terminé de cuire, elle fila dans la salle de bain, faire une machine. Kim se tourna vers lui et le regarda sans ciller.

« - Tu as trouvé ? Il te reste vingt jours, lui rappela-t-elle doucement malgré le regard froid. Et t'as intérêt à faire vite, parce que j'en peux plus de lui cacher une telle chose. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines sa réaction quand elle l'apprendra… Elle a beau être forte émotionnellement, quand on va le lui annoncer, elle va t'en vouloir, comme tu n'imagines pas et ça risque de la blesser très profondément. Pas que l'avis de tes parents comptent à ses yeux, elle s'en moque puisqu'ils ne la connaissent pas beaucoup, mais le fait que tu lui aies menti… Je ne sais pas si _ça_ elle le supportera. Elle se doute déjà que je lui cache quelque chose. Elle est loin d'être stupide ! Je n'aurais pas du vous appeler et lui en parler avant, soupira-t-elle.

« - C'est pour ça que tu me bats à froid ?

« - Entre autre chose, chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Mitchie ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils à la vue du tableau. se faisaient face, et semblaient trop proches à son goût. Sa colocataire soupira, puis déclara :

« - Toute façon, si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le ferai. Elle a quand même le droit de savoir ce genre de chose. Quitte à ce qu'elle en souffre après.

« - Promis, je lui dirais au maximum le quinze comme convenus. Sois-en sûr, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, parce que cette histoire n'est pas importante. Seul ce qu'on ressent, elle et moi, pour l'autre compte. Je l'aime plus que tout, et j'espère qu'elle m'aime tout autant en retour. Le reste, je m'en moque complètement.

« - Je dérange, peut-être, fit Mitchie froidement. Dites-le, j'irais chez mes parents si c'est le cas.

Sur ces mots, elle alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était impossible que Kim et Shane soient ensembles, mais ils semblaient partager quelque chose, en la laissant volontairement à l'écart. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'allongea sur son lit quelques secondes. Elle pria pour que l'ambiance magique de Noël fasse vite son effet sur elle. Elle se mit à son synthé, et joua quelques notes au hasard. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, alors qu'on frappait à la sienne. Shane voulait lui parler. Elle refusa d'abord de le laisser entrer, mais changea d'avis en l'entendant parler au travers de la porte. Déverrouillant celle-ci elle le laissa pénétrer dans la chambre, et l'écouta tout en jouant. Il lui expliqua qu'ils parlaient juste de l'enquête que le groupe menait afin de comprendre pourquoi, elle qui avait du talent à revendre, n'arrivait pas à percer. Elle haussa les sourcils quand il lui annonça qu'ils pensaient que quelqu'un lui mettait volontairement des bâtons dans les roues. Elle s'arrêta alors de jouer et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau, les bras en croix, et la tête dessus. Cette vision lui fit mal et il s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire comme une enfant, et lui demanda s'il lui cachait autre chose.

« - Rien qui soit important, je te le promets… Et maintenant regarde-moi, fit-il avant de reprendre quand elle eut obtempéré, tu as besoin d'une soirée de repos, alors tu vas mettre une jolie robe, et je t'emmène au restaurant. On va mettre ton repas au frais, et vous le mangerez demain. Mais ce soir, tu profites et c'est tout.

Elle le regarda, puis acquiesça mollement. Il partit donc mettre le plat au frigo, tandis qu'elle troquait son jeans contre une robe bustier noire, resserrée sous la poitrine par un large ruban rose. Relevant ses cheveux, dans un chignon haut, elle laissa deux mèches, en plus de sa frange, encadrer son visage, et se maquilla légèrement**. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit son copain qui était en train de nettoyer tranquillement le plan de travail. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il releva le nez, et la regarda quelques secondes, sans rien dire, s'émerveillant de la grâce et de la beauté naturelle de la jeune femme. Pensant que quelque chose clochait dans sa tenue, elle lui proposa d'aller se changer, mais il l'en empêcha, arguant qu'elle était parfaite. Il appela son chauffeur, et ils passèrent rapidement chez lui, où il troqua son sweater contre une chemise. Ils filèrent ensuite dans un restaurant sympa où il avait réservé.

La soirée fut belle à souhait, et l'ambiance agréable allégea le ressentiment de la jeune femme. Au contraire, elle profita de la présence de son copain, pour mettre ses problèmes et impressions au placard. Aussi lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, elle avait de nouveau le moral au plus haut. Ils avaient parlés de Noël, des cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés pour les autres. En arrivant à l'appartement, elle lui proposa de monter un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer de dormir avec elle, puisqu'elle avait encore sa chambre d'une personne, mais elle comptait remédier à ce problème rapidement. Elle trouvait ça dommage maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus « ses parents » derrière elle. Ils passèrent donc une partie de la soirée sur le canapé à parler tranquillement, puis se souvenant qu'elle travaillait tôt le lendemain, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était déjà une heure du matin. Se levant sans bruit, elle alla voir la chambre de son amie, et la trouva endormie. Shane la rejoignit alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

« - Flûte, je n'ai pas pensé que je bosse demain, et que Kim devait dormir, chuchota-t-elle. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

« - Laisse un mot à ta coloc, je te kidnappe pour la nuit, et je t'emmène à ton boulot demain, sans faute et à l'heure, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle voulut refuser mais il embrassa doucement son cou, en laissant ses doigts courir de ses côtes à ses hanches, si bien qu'elle finit par acquiescer. Se partageant les tâches, elle fit un sac rapide pendant qu'il laissait un message pour Kim, bien en vue sur la table, puis ils partirent pour la maison de ses parents. Bien qu'il se soit brouillé avec eux, il les remercia d'avoir un pied à terre dans la ville de sa copine, ce qui lui facilitait ses visites. Ils montèrent se coucher sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, et elle s'endormit presqu'instantanément. Il observa sa silhouette dessinée par la couette et frôla doucement son dos, se régalant de la sensation de l'avoir contre lui. Se promettant de tout faire pour ne pas la perdre, il s'endormit doucement.

Quatre heures plus tard, une sonnerie de portable le réveilla et il fronça les sourcils en entendant _Play my music_. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il vit son visage préféré, le regarder en souriant. Il s'étira et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, et sa réponse le rassura puisqu'elle avait dormit comme un loir. Se levant, il lui proposa d'aller se laver pendant qu'il ferait le petit-déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route vers le lieu de travail de Mitchie. En galant jeune homme, Shane l'accompagna à l'intérieur et salua Connie. La jeune femme fut ainsi étonnée d'entendre sa mère lui donner rendez-vous le soir même. Elle lui en demanda donc la cause sitôt lorsqu'il fut parti. Et lorsqu'elle l'entendit qu'elle avait invité son copain à Noël, la brunette eut un grand sourire. Elles passèrent donc la journée à cuisiner, alors qu'il retournait tranquillement chez les jeunes femmes, comme prévu par Kim. Celle-ci lui ouvrit les cheveux dans une serviette. Lui indiquant de fermer derrière lui, elle termina de se préparer, et de coiffer ses cheveux devenus auburn depuis peu. Quand elle fut prête, elle prit son sac et ils partirent. Il avait noté que, même si elles avaient l'essentiel, ils leur manquaient quelques trucs, comme une véritable salle à manger, un plan de travail dans la cuisine, une table basse dans le salon ou encore un meuble dans l'entrée. Ils passèrent donc les deux heures qui suivirent dans les magasins et la jeune femme observa le choix qu'il y avait. Seulement pour la plupart, elle ne savait pas ce qui plaisait à sa colocataire. Elles avaient juste parlé du salon, chacune voyant exactement la même chose. Elle regarda donc les canapés, tables basses, et autres petits meubles d'appoint. Elle trouva finalement son bonheur dans le second. Un sofa jaune pâle de deux places et demanda au garçon son avis. Il l'observa et lui avoua qu'il allait faire bizarre dans leur salon saumon.

« - Ah non, mais on compte changer la couleur rapidement, et il ira très bien avec celle qu'on veut.

« - Dans ce cas, je m'incline, fit-il en souriant.

Il proposa d'appeler le vendeur, mais la jeune femme voulut d'abord faire un tour dans les chambres et il l'a suivi gentiment. Seulement il s'arrêta aux tables basses, et lui demanda de quelles couleurs elles voulaient leurs meubles. Comme les deux filles s'étaient mise d'accord pour du bois clair, il retint une table, puis alla la rejoindre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de la tête de Jason quand celui-ci saurait qu'elle rêvait d'un lit baldaquin, digne des princesses de conte de fée. Machinalement, il regarda les autres chambres, cherchant à savoir ce qu'aimerait sa copine. « D'abord, comment qu'elle voit sa chambre, se demanda-t-il. En bois ? Fer forgé ? Style chinois ? Orientale peut-être ? Simple ? Mezzanine ? Son ancienne chambre est simple mais peut-être qu'elle a une autre idée pour sa chambre d'adulte ? » Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une voix qui le fit sourire.

« - A mon avis, un lit très très large devrait suffire.

« - T'as fini ?

Elle acquiesça, et partit chercher un vendeur. De son côté, il alla en trouver un autre, pour la table basse, puis rejoignit Kim pour le canapé. Ils les prirent immédiatement et il paya donc un supplément pour qu'ils se fassent livrer. Ils repartirent ensuite direction l'appartement des filles, suivit par un camion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Perry, le chauffeur du jeune homme, les aida à monter le tout dans l'appartement, puis redescendit.

« - Bon, je file chercher deux trois trucs et j'arrive pour t'aider d'accord ?

« - Promis Shane. Je ne touche à rien tant que tu n'es pas là, fit-elle avec un sourire qui lui prouva tout le contraire.

Soupirant, il rejoignit sa voiture et rentra chez lui, chercher ses vêtements pour le soir. Quand il revint, la jeune femme avait naturellement déjà bougé l'ancien meuble et placé le nouveau. Il l'aida à le mettre correctement, avant qu'ils n'installent la table. Elle le remercia du cadeau mais il lui répondit qu'il leur devait au moins ça. Une fois tout ça fini, il s'exila dans la chambre de sa copine le temps de passer un appel, puis rejoignit la jeune femme. Elle lui raconta alors en détail leur emménagement, et enchaîna sur le mois qu'elles venaient de passer.

* * *

De son côté, Mitchie travaillait gaiement, lançant des « joyeux Noël » à tout va, à chaque client ou dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Aussi lorsque la sonnette retentit, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, elle sourit et reprit de fredonner un chant de Noël. Connie la regarda en souriant. Cette fête avait sur elle, toujours le même effet, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait bien plus joyeuse.

« - Mitchie, pour toi, cria Jeanne depuis l'avant de la boutique.

« - J'arrive. _Joy to the world, all the boy and girls_, chantonna-t-elle en rejoignant le comptoir.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle vit un homme tenant un carton, elle arqua un sourcil.

« - Bonjour.

« - Mitchie Torrès ?

« - C'est bien moi, fit-elle.

Elle eut un sourire en songeant que visiblement, certaines personnes se préoccupaient plus de leur travail que de ses faits et gestes. L'homme lui tendit un papier qu'elle signa puis lui donna le carton. Le remerciant, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et un joyeux noël, puis retourna dans l'arrière-boutique, suivie de sa collègue. Les deux autres stoppèrent leur activité, alors qu'elle ouvrait son carton.

« - Oh. C'est trop mignon, s'exclama Jeanne.

« - Pas touche, grogna la jeune chanteuse avec un grand sourire.

Comme sa mère lui demandait ce que c'était, elle sortit délicatement une des roses blanches et la lui montra. Sur un pétale était gravé « Je t'aime ». Connie la prit doucement et lui fit remarquer que son futur gendre avait des idées de cadeaux vraiment belles et originales.

« - Et encore patron, t'as pas vu les deux autres messages. Y'en a une où il y a une date avec leur deux prénoms. _Trente et un Août_ _deux mille sept_, j'en conclus que c'est la date de leur mise en couple, et sur l'autre, c'est marqué, _tu me manques_. Et pour finir il y a trois roses rouges, sans messages. Vraiment adorable. Ce n'est pas mon copain qui me ferait un cadeau pareil. Pour lui, le romantisme, c'est de me laisser choisir le restaurant ou de me donner son rab. Son plus beau cadeau ? Un livre pour comprendre comment fonctionne un moteur de voiture, grimaça-t-elle. Et toi, petite ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop… Il m'a offert, un week-end en thalasso l'année dernière, des fleurs personnalisées, un bracelet adorable, une chanson qui m'est dédiée sur leur dernier album, et pour nos un an, une soirée parfaite au restaurant. Comme hier, mais en plus beau puisque je n'étais pas HS à la fin !

« - Sans compter la fameuse balade en calèche dont tu m'as parlé, rappela sa mère.

« - Y en a qui ont de la chance, grogna Jeanne pour la forme. Et toi Gab, c'est quoi le plus cadeau que tu aies fait à ta femme ?

« - Certainement celui de l'année dernière. Je l'ai demandé en mariage pour Noël, sourit-il fier de lui.

« - Ouais, bon je suis la seule qui n'aie pas de chance, quoi, fit-elle boudeuse.

Ils rirent de sa mimique, puis Connie prit les roses et les mit dans un vase, avant que chacun reprenne son travail. A la fin de la journée, puisqu'exceptionnellement, la boutique fermait à seize heures, Mitchie eut la joie de voir son copain, l'attendre dans sa limousine. Son carton de rose à la main, elle monta et s'attacha avant de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Ils filèrent jusqu'à chez elle, et il lui proposa de se changer, pendant qu'il mettait les fleurs dans l'eau. Elle fila prendre une douche, puis enfila sa robe. Celle-ci était relativement simple. Elle s'attachait dans le dos, par deux petites lanières accrochées à un anneau juste au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle descendait sur ses chevilles et était ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La robe dessinait son buste puis s'évasait jusqu'en bas.** Elle ajouta des chaussures noires toute simples, avec un nœud aussi blanc que la ceinture de perles qu'elle avait. Elle se frisa les cheveux, puis se maquilla en accentuant ses yeux avec du noir.

Quand elle fut prête, elle entendit Kim au salon et la rejoignit pour avoir son avis. Seulement, au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les nouveaux meubles, alors que son amie faisait de même au vue de sa tenue.

« - T'es superbe Mitchie, fit-elle sincère, n'est-ce pas Shane ?

« - Euh, oui, fit-il après qu'elle lui ai mis un coup de coude. Eblouissante même.

« - C'est quoi ces nouveaux meubles ? Ils viennent d'où ?

« - De ton copain. Pour se racheter de nous avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant un mois. C'est super sympa non ? Il voulait nous acheter plus de meubles de salle à manger, mais on en avait pas encore parlé, donc on a préféré faire dans le sûr. C'est ce que tu voyais aussi, non, demanda-t-elle moins sûre.

Mitchie acquiesça puis se reprenant les remercia des compliments et des achats avant d'aviser leurs tenues. Kim avait mis une robe noire toute simple, avec des petites fleurs blanches, alors que Shane s'était fait encore plus élégant que la veille. « La dernière fois qu'il s'est fait aussi beau, j'ai perdue ma virginité, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. » En effet, il avait mis une chemise rose, avec un pantalon de ville. Il l'embrassa et elle admira son bouquet. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Kim reçut un message de son copain, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Il lui assura qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, et souhaitait la voir au nouvel an. Kim sourit. Ils montèrent dans la limousine, et déposèrent leur amie. Les embrassant, elle sourit.

« - Vous aurez vos cadeaux demain. Bonne soirée, joyeux Noël et à demain.

« - Pareil la belle. On se voit au petit-déjeuner, j'apporterais les croissants, sourit Shane.

« - Je ferais le reste… Amuse-toi bien ma coloc. A demain, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Sur ces mots, elle remonta l'allée et entra chez elle, alors que la limousine partait direction la famille Torrès. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Raphael sortait la poubelle. Les invitant à entrer, il complimenta sa fille, arguant qu'elle était aussi belle que sa mère, puis serra la main du jeune homme lui demandant s'il avait fait bon voyage. Ils prirent la direction du salon et discutèrent joyeusement, Il monta ensuite se changer, alors que sa femme arrivait. Elle embrassa le jeune homme et déposa, comme chaque année, les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Shane l'imita et Mitchie rougit en décrétant qu'elle les avait oubliés chez elle. Prenant les clés de la voiture de ses parents, elle décida d'y retourner rapidement. Shane l'accompagna, voulant voir comment elle conduisait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et elle monta au pas de course. Lorsqu'elle revint, avec un gros carton et des cadeaux plus petits, il fronça les sourcils. Sans un mot, elle les mit à l'arrière de la voiture, puis ils repartirent vers la maison familiale. Il la complimenta sur sa manière de conduire, et elle rit en plaçant à son tour les cadeaux sous le sapin.

A dix-huit heures, ils commencèrent le repas par un apéritif, principalement sans alcool, tout en parlant, alors qu'en bruit de fond, tournaient des chants de Noël. A un moment, Mitchie se mit à murmurer la musique. Elle observait tranquillement ses parents discuter avec son petit ami. C'était un noël parfait en tout point. Elle, ses parents et Shane. Quoi de mieux ? Au bout de dix minutes, Shane l'embrassa pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Ils reprirent leur conversation, en parlant de sujets tout aussi légers les uns que les autres. Le soir de Noël, les problèmes étaient toujours oubliés au profit des bons souvenirs. Ce soir-là Shane apprit bon nombres de choses et de sottises qu'avait faites sa copine étant plus jeune.

Comme chaque année le repas se passa tranquillement, et lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Raphael monta la musique, et ils se rendirent tous dans le jardin. Une chanson douce commença et le jeune homme proposa à Mitchie de danser. Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras, voulant un peu de chaleur et afin de profiter de ce délicieux moment. Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui chuchota :

« - T'es glacée ma belle.

« - Tiens donc, j'ai comme un arrière goût de déjà vue, dit-elle sur le même ton.

« - Ah oui ?

« - L'année dernière, au nouvel an quand je suis tombée dans la piscine. On regardait « Ghost » et tu m'as chuchoté le même genre de phrase.

« - Sauf qu'il n'y a, cette fois, pas de piscine, contra-t-il. Ni de Jason pour te jeter dedans.

Il rit et l'embrassa doucement, en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille. Elle se laissa doucement aller dans ses bras, pour savourer le moment. Seulement, le moment fut brisé par les voisins, qui sortirent à leur tour. Chaque famille s'embrassa, par-dessus les barrières en bois.

A minuit, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour s'offrir les cadeaux. De la part de ses parents, Mitchie reçut un bon d'achat dans un magasin de meubles, et elle les remercia grandement. Quant à Shane, ils lui offrirent une cithare.

« - C'est celle de grand-père, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Exact, sourit Connie. On s'est dit qu'elle serait mieux entre les mains d'un musicien qu'à prendre la poussière dans le grenier.

« - Je… Merci, fit-il réellement touché. C'est… Je vais en prendre soin, je vous le promets.

« - On le sait. C'est pour ça qu'on te l'offre, sourit Raphaël.

« - Et c'est promis, je vais apprendre à en jouer… Avant Noël prochain.

Ils rirent tous face à cette promesse, avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne vers lui et lui tende le fameux paquet volumineux. Intrigué, il lui demanda ce que c'était et elle sourit mystérieusement. Il l'ouvrit doucement et leva un sourcil en voyant un étui de guitare, visiblement neuf.

« - Nate m'a dit que tu avais cassé le tien durant votre tournée, expliqua-t-elle, alors j'en ai acheté un que j'ai personnalisé. Comme ça, il est unique en son genre. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, tu le dis.

« - Oh non, c'est parfait… J'avais la flemme d'aller en racheter un. C'est toi qui es parfaite, fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Curieux, il l'ouvrit et lui demanda qui était l'enfant sur la photo. Les joues rouges, elle lui expliqua que sa mère lui avait proposé de mettre une photo d'elle enfant, et il remercia Connie pour cette super idée. A l'intérieur, la jeune femme avait également fait graver un message, qui disait _« A présent tu peux partir au bout du monde, tu emporteras toujours un bout de moi. Mais reviens vite, parce que tu me manques déjà… Je t'aime. »_ Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu ne me quittes jamais de toute manière, grâce à ma gourmette… Mais merci ton cadeau me touche énormément.

Elle rougit et lui en tendit un nouveau beaucoup plus petit. L'ouvrant, il sourit en voyant un plectre en bois, gravé de leurs initiales entrelacées. Posant ses présents, il lui tendit une petite boite plus longue qu'épaisse. Elle l'ouvrit, et sourit en voyant, comme l'année passée, une simple enveloppe blanche, avec un M écrit dessus au centre d'un cœur. L'ouvrant, elle observa la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite et lui sauta dans les bras, pour le remercier. Sa mère l'interrogea, et elle sourit en lui disant :

« - C'est un week-end en amoureux, dans une maison loin de la civilisation, fit-elle radieuse avant de se tourner vers son copain, merci je l'adore. Peut-être même plus que celui de l'année dernière. Surtout que celui-là, je vais l'utiliser avec toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle qui le fit frissonner.

* * *

* : Si vous voulez une idée plus précise, prévenez-moi, je vous envoie le plan, dessiné par **chris87** et moi-même.

** : Si vous voulez une vision plus précise, demandez, j'ai le dessin.

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la simplicité de la fête ? Et pour les cadeaux, j'avoue, ça a été la galère donc un grand merci à **chris87**, qui sur ce coup (entre autre) a assuré comme un chef.

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**Ps** : Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir, vous êtes tous calés en anglais ou vous préférez que je traduise ce que j'écris dans la langue de Shakespeare ?


	15. Chapitre 14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? On continue les fêtes de fins d'années, dans ce chapitre, avec un léger rappel du temps qui court. Mais promis ça reste soft. Un merci énorme à **chris87**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Jade72** (Ravie que tu aies appréciés. Si jamais les dessins t'intéressent, bah préviens-moi on trouvera un moyen de te les envoyer mdr), **Lady Hope** (Salut toi. Ravie que tu aimes mes chapitres mdr. J'espère que celui-là tu vas aimer. Promis dès qu'il y aura des mots anglais, je traduis. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Aurelie** (Ouais, il est mignon son copain, sauf qu'il agit dans le but de se déculpabiliser, alors forcément, quand on sait ça… Ses cadeaux perdent de leurs valeurs. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), et **Sarah** (Salut Mamzelle. Comment va ? Ouais, je t'avoue j'aimerais bien m'en trouver un similaire (la célébrité en moins lol) Par contre désolée, pas de nouvelle du côté de leur enquêtes dans ce chapitre. Juste un petit rappel que le temps passe. Pour la demande en mariage, ce n'est pas du tout en projet, tu peux me croire. Même s'ils en parlent en riant. Ce n'était qu'une _promesse_ de demande, nuance ! Bisous) pour leur commentaires qui me vont droit aux cœurs.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**CHAP 14**

La fête perdura jusque trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle nos deux amoureux prirent congés des aînés. Mitchie emprunta la voiture de ses parents, et demanda à son copain, s'il connaissait la route pour aller chez lui. Confiant, il acquiesça puis lui indiqua le chemin, leurs doigts entrelacés sur le levier de vitesse. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il coupa le moteur puis l'embrassa doucement tout en la détachant. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire quelques instants puis s'éloigna de lui. Il prit ses cadeaux, puis le trousseau de clé avant de sortir rapidement. Se rendant compte du vol, elle le suivit, en grelottant. Resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, elle le pria de les lui rendre, mais pour toute réponse, il ouvrit la porte, et la poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa faire comme une enfant, observant chacun de ses gestes. Sans la quitter des yeux, il ferma la porte derrière elle, et la verrouilla. Seulement, elle se reprit et lui demanda les clés, ne serait-ce que pour fermer la voiture. Il alla lui-même fermer les portes, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas, puis revint. Elle n'avait pas bougée, les bras toujours contre elle, regardant chaque geste qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà posé ses cadeaux sur le meuble à l'entrée, et y ajouta ceux de sa copine, avant de s'approcher d'un pas lent, en la fixant de son regard pénétrant. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa. Elle bougonna, pour le principe, puis répondit en nouant ses mains dans son cou. Il grogna contre ses lèvres avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, en enlevant ses chaussures. Le manque d'air les sépara, et elle en profita pour embrasser sa joue, dessinant sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son cou. Seulement la chemise du jeune homme la gênant, elle commença à la déboutonner légèrement, alors qu'il laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa copine. Ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mitchie embrassa sa peau avant de venir taquiner cette petite zone à la naissance de ses clavicules. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la porta et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui, tout en continuant sa douce torture. Ils montèrent jusque dans sa chambre, et il la déposa sur son lit. Elle garda cependant son emprise sur lui, et il dut se mettre à genoux au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser en ouvrant doucement sa chemise. Il frissonna en sentant ses doigts, légèrement froids, courir sur sa peau. Il oublia bien vite la température de ceux-ci pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Le désir prenant de l'ampleur, il les fit basculer, en l'asseyant sur lui. Ses mains, qui étaient sur les hanches de sa copine, remontèrent lentement jusque sur sa taille, alors qu'il l'embrassait. Elles frôlèrent ensuite ses bras, ne s'arrêtant que dans son cou. Elle le sentit défaire le nœud de sa robe, et sourit. La robe, ne bougea pas, et il grogna de mécontentement. Se retenant de sourire, elle se sépara à regret de lui, et fit descendre la fermeture qui était sur le côté, avant de se pencher pour reprendre le baiser qu'elle avait interrompu. Le jeune homme passa sa main, dans l'ouverture de la robe caressant son dos, avant de la faire tomber doucement. Quand celle-ci fut sur ses cuisses, il prit la taille de sa copine et l'allongea délicatement, partant à la redécouverte de sa peau.

Le lendemain, elle sourit en se réveillant dans les bras, devenus familiers, de son copain. Celui-ci semblait profondément endormi. Se contentant de pousser un léger soupir, elle se colla à lui, déposant un baiser sur les clavicules du jeune homme, et ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment. Elle patienta une demi-heure qu'il se réveille et sourit en sentant son premier geste. Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, et soupira doucement, pensant sûrement qu'elle dormait encore. Afin de lui signaler qu'elle était réveillée, elle dessina, du bout du doigt, un cœur sur sa peau. Il les fit alors basculer afin de venir l'embrasser doucement. Elle se laissa faire, puis sentant son bas-ventre devenir chaud, soupira. Tout en embrassant son cou, il entreprit de la caresser lui faisant ressentir des millions de frissons qui la conduisirent au septième ciel, une fois encore.

A midi, le portable de la jeune femme les réveilla. Grognant, elle décrocha et éloigna vivement l'objet de son oreille lorsque Mandy lui hurla dans les oreilles un « joyeux Noël » retentissant. Soupirant, son frère prit l'objet et lui raccrocha au nez, voulant profiter de la quiétude du moment. Comme chaque fois qu'il était près de sa copine, il oubliait les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec ses parents, et leur agent, donnant des vacances à ses nerfs bien trop souvent sollicités. La jeune femme rit contre sa peau, de son attitude extrêmement condamnable, et commença un petit laïus sur l'impolitesse de son geste, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« - C'est peut-être ma sœur, n'empêche que, quand je t'ai dans mes bras plus rien d'autre ne compte !

Elle le regarda, sans savoir quoi dire, puis l'embrassa doucement. Seulement, ils durent se lever, puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Kim à treize heures pour l'échange des cadeaux. Ils sortirent donc du lit, et prirent une douche, avant de descendre. Mitchie envoya un message à son amie, afin de savoir si elle était levée, et sourit en n'obtenant aucune réponse. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme, et Shane donna rendez-vous à son chauffeur, chez les parents de celle-ci. Ses parents dormant encore, elle se contenta de déposer les clés, de laisser un mot, puis ils filèrent sitôt que la limousine fut là. Ils firent un bref arrêt dans une boulangerie, afin d'acheter les croissants promis, puis filèrent chez Mitchie. Ayant encore sa tenue de soirée, elle partit se changer sitôt entrée, tandis qu'il commençait la préparation du repas. Elle vint ensuite le rejoindre en cuisine. Quand tout fut prêt, il le déposa sur la table, alors qu'elle filait réveiller sa colocataire. Celle-ci grogna, mais finit par se lever à la mention d'un repas déjà prêt. Elles sortirent de la chambre en riant gaiement, et s'attablèrent, après que Kim eut dit bonjour au jeune homme. Le repas fut agréable, chacun racontant sa fête de la veille. La brunette apprit que les tuteurs de son amie avaient décidé d'inviter les collègues d'Hélène qui travaillaient à la mairie avec elle. Ceci étant seuls pour les fêtes. La jeune femme avait donc dut supporter les tentatives de drague du plus jeune, un dénommé Myles.

« - Jason va être ravi d'apprendre cette histoire, rit le garçon, sachant qu'il est jaloux !

« - Ouais, bah je m'en moque… Ce Myles m'intéresse autant que Summers vous intéresse vous.

Sur ces mots, elle mordit dans un croissant avec appétit, alors que Mitchie lui racontait sa fête, semblable à celle de l'année dernière.

A la fin du repas, elle partit prendre sa douche, laissant le couple ranger le tout. Shane ne put cependant faire grand-chose, puisque la brunette prit les choses en main et nettoya rapidement. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon en attendant leur amie. Celle-ci revint, les bras chargés de cadeaux, et Mitchie partit chercher le sien, caché dans sa chambre. Shane déposa quant à lui celui de la jeune femme, qu'il avait amené. Ils s'échangèrent les cadeaux, et Kim fut ravie de recevoir du garçon un cadre photo numérique. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, puis attendit qu'il ouvre le sien avec un grand sourire attendit. Lorsqu'il le fit, il resta perplexe devant la lingerie, visiblement féminine qu'il contenait. La regardant, il sortit le vêtement et Mitchie se sentit rougir. En effet, sa colocataire avait offert à son copain une nuisette noire toute en dentelle, et relativement courte. Se levant il la mit contre lui, et dit, en souriant :

« - Je crois que tu t'es trompée de taille.

« - C'est pas pour toi, idiot, mais pour Mitchie ! C'est ton cadeau. Une Mitchie tout en dentelle, pour une nuit, pleine de folie.

« - Ah ben finalement, c'est beaucoup mieux. Merci, j'adore ce cadeau… Presqu'autant que celui de ma copine.

La jeune femme en question trouvait un soudain intérêt à la table du salon. Riant de bon cœur, Kim lui demanda d'ouvrir son cadeau. Acquiesçant Mitchie obtempéra et la remercia en voyant un pendentif en forme de petit parchemin en or où était gravé « Best friend ». Elle attendit ensuite patiemment qu'elle ouvre le sien. Ce que fit l'étudiante, avant d'exploser de rire, en sortant une guêpière rouge dont le décolleté était garni de petites plumes noires.

« - J'avais peur de te l'offrir, mais vu ce que tu as offert à mon copain… Tu la reconnais ?

« - C'est celle que je t'avais proposé d'acheter quand tu cherchais quoi mettre pour vos trois mois ? Je vais la mettre un de ces quatre, juste pour voir la réaction de Jason.

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur, en s'imaginant la tête qu'il allait faire, puis allèrent ranger leurs cadeaux.

La journée passa rapidement et dans une atmosphère bonne enfant. Le soir venu, Shane leur proposa de venir à la villa, afin qu'ils fêtent la nouvelle année ensemble. Les deux amies acceptèrent, souriant à l'idée que pour la première fois, elles décidaient sans demander l'avis de leurs parents. Ils finirent la soirée en discutant gaiement, puis il repartit seul, puisque Mitchie refusa d'aller dormir chez lui, étant donné qu'elle se levait tôt le lendemain.

La semaine passa donc rapidement. Elle se levait et allait travailler, puis son copain venait la chercher pendant chacune de ses pauses, profitant un maximum de sa présence. Dès qu'elle retournait travailler, il restait avec Kim et cherchaient tout deux qui pouvait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de sa copine. Le vendredi, Mitchie étant en repos, il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans les magasins, pour faire un peu de shopping en amoureux. Elle se laissa doucement convaincre, alors que Kim restait chez elles, pour commencer ses révisions.

Il l'emmena dans différents magasins, tout en ayant une idée précise des achats qu'il souhaitait faire. Ils passèrent donc dans des boutiques de vêtements, juste pour le plaisir de flâner, puis dans certaines spécialisées dans la décoration, avant d'aller là où il souhaitait aller réellement. Elle sourcilla en entrant dans le magasin de meuble mais rapidement, se mit à regarder ce qui lui plaisait. Le jeune homme lui prit doucement la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils visitèrent donc le coin salles à manger, et elle rit en voyant un ensemble design où les sièges paraissaient carrément inconfortables, puis d'autre plus classiques en chêne ou en pin. Ils passèrent ensuite aux salles de bains et aux cuisines. Malgré qu'elles n'en avaient maintenant plus besoin, elle observa les salons, s'amusant de la forme et de la couleur de certains, puis arriva aux chambres. Elle sourit lorsque, passant devant le fameux lit baldaquin, Shane lui raconta que son amie avait été fascinée par celui-ci. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, par contre son copain grimaça. Lui qui aurait voulu savoir, par cette question, ce qu'elle voulait comme meubles, c'était raté. La jeune femme regarda le lit sans s'attarder, puis passa au suivant, qui la fit grimacer. Bien qu'il ait l'air confortable, l'idée de dormir dans un lit rouge, lui déplaisait fortement. Elle continua donc son petit tour et sourit quand il lui proposa d'imaginer qu'ils emménageaient ensemble et de faire comme s'ils cherchaient des meubles. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'embrassa doucement puis caressa sa joue tendrement, avant de repartir à la recherche de leurs meubles. Elle finit par trouver son bonheur dans une chambre occidentale en merisier, composée d'un lit double, d'une large armoire, ainsi que deux tables de nuits. Faisant face à son copain, elle lui demanda son avis, toujours dans l'optique qu'ils emménageaient ensemble, et il observa les meubles. C'était assez sobre, et pas trop fille pour lui. Souriant, il lui donna son avis favorable, puis elle poursuivit son petit tour. Elle jeta un œil aux armoires seules, résistant à l'envie de se cacher à l'intérieur comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle se contenta donc de sourire à ce souvenir, puis fronça les sourcils en notant que Shane n'était plus derrière elle. Elle le chercha des yeux, et finit par le trouver en grande conversation avec un vendeur. Elle soupira et continua son chemin, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle était en train de regarder les chambres d'enfant quand il la rejoignit. Elle se trouvait devant une chambre rose, avec plusieurs princesses dessinées sur les meubles. Elle l'interrogea sur sa conversation, et il lui répondit que ce n'était pas important, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Ses mains sur son ventre, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, et elle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Ils terminèrent par le coin déco, puis commencèrent à partir. Cependant, il s'arrêta, avant, à la caisse. Elle le regarda étonnée, quand elle le vit tendre sa carte de paiement puis comprit. Le fusillant dans yeux, elle croisa les bras, puis quand il eut terminé, ils repartirent vers la voiture. Elle s'attacha sans un mot, et le plus loin possible de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle resta muette, et demanda à Perry de la déposer chez elle. Le chauffeur acquiesça, et observa le jeune homme dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement de la tête pour donner son aval. Il mit donc le moteur en marche, et s'étonna du silence de l'habitacle. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière, il nota que Shane observait sa copine, cherchant son erreur. Elle était dos à lui et il ne sut donc pas quelle tête elle avait. Même s'il l'imaginait sans mal en train de faire la tête. Dès qu'ils furent devant l'immeuble, il coupa le moteur et elle sortit en le remerciant, sans dire un mot à son copain. Seulement, celui-ci la il la suivit, voulant connaître ses tords. Elle rentra dans un silence de plombs, alors que son copain lui posait, pour la quatrième fois, la même question. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Se tournant d'un bloc, elle le fusilla des yeux avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kim qui avait vu la scène se tourna vers lui. Perdu, il lui raconta leur expédition qui avait pourtant bien commencé, avant de se transformer en guerre froide. Soupirant, la jeune femme lui apporta une réponse.

« - Elle supporte pas qu'on achète pour elle ! Elle a sa fierté… Bon d'accord, c'est juste une chambre pour que vous puissiez faire des galipettes ici, je te le concède, mais n'empêche ! Ajoute la chambre au canapé et à la table basse, et tu comprendras qu'elle ait l'impression que tu veux nous meubler, alors que c'est quelque chose qu'on veut faire toute seules. Comme les amoureuses qu'on n'est pas !

« - Faux, décréta la jeune femme depuis l'entrée du salon où ils étaient, ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu me pièges avec ton « imagine qu'on veuille s'installer ensemble » juste pour que je te dise ce que je veux, et après que tu l'achètes. Si tu crois que je suis le genre de fille qui adore être noyée sous les cadeaux de ce style, Shane Gray, fit-elle en s'énervant, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes largement. J'aime fouiner moi-même, et surtout, j'aime payer mes achats, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir été embobinée. Ok, tu aimes faire des cadeaux, et j'apprécie tes petites surprises, mais t'as pas un peu l'impression d'en faire trop d'un coup ? Le week-end en montagne pour Noël, les roses personnalisées, un canapé, une table basse, une chambre entière… C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? La bague de fiançailles ? Je file chez mes parents, maman a besoin de moi, pour un truc concernant le nouvel an, à plus tard !

Elle ressortit aussitôt de l'appartement, et retrouva Steve, avec joie. Oubliant ce qu'ils venaient de se passer, elle discuta légèrement avec lui, et l'interrogea sur son Noël. Finalement, il lui demanda où elle souhaitait aller, et elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de destination précise. Il lui fit donc faire le tour de la ville, avant d'aller vers l'aéroport. Il se gara sur le parking, et elle observa les avions décoller. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle avait. Il l'avait déjà vu déprimé, mais jamais ainsi. Elle fixa la fenêtre et lui raconta tout. Son impression qu'on lui cachait des choses, le surplus de gentillesse de son copain, sa carrière qui refusait de démarrer, son ras-le-bol de tout. Ils restèrent une heure à parler, ou plutôt il l'écouta. A la fin, il lui proposa de régler les problèmes un par un, du plus facile au plus complexe, en commençant par le plus urgent. Acquiesçant, elle lui demanda donc de la ramener chez elle, et il acquiesça. Sur le trajet du retour, ils parlèrent des progrès de Lucy, puis il la déposa. Cependant avant qu'elle ne sorte, il lui fit remarquer que son copain semblait partit, puisque la limousine avait disparue. Hochant tristement la tête, elle le remercia pour la balade et les conseils, puis rentra chez elle. L'appartement était vide, néanmoins Kim lui avait laissé un mot, signalant que Shane lui souhaitait une bonne soirée, et qu'elle allait faire un tour, pour décompresser. Elle avait aussi rajoutée qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort, étant donné qu'il s'était sentit minable après son départ. Elle lui conseillait de l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, juste la gâter ! Elle n'avait, pas à se plaindre ! Mitchie sourit, en notant que son amie n'avait pas tord. Aussi tout en préparant le repas du soir, elle appela le jeune homme. Seulement, le répondeur s'enclencha. Elle rit du message d'accueil, puis enchaîna :

« - Salut Superstar, sourit-elle. Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, mais par répondeur, ce n'est pas terrible, alors appelle-moi quand tu auras ce message, que je puisse me confondre en excuses. A bientôt, j'espère… Tu me manques et… Rien. J'espère t'entendre rapidement…

Elle raccrocha, se sentant vraiment mal. Elle commença à manger un peu du repas, mais n'ayant pas faim, elle le remit au four, afin qu'il reste chaud. Il attrapa ensuite sa guitare pour jouer un peu, en se demandant ce que faisait son copain.

Il n'appela pas avant vingt-deux heures. Elles étaient toutes les deux devant la télé, en train de regarder un film complètement nul. Elle prit l'appel sans même regarder qui appelait.

« - Désolé d'avoir raté ton appel. J'étais en train de jouer de la guitare, fit-il d'emblé. Je viens juste d'arrêter… Ecoute t'as pas à t'excuser, Kim a raison. Mon intention était peut-être bonne, mais je m'y suis mal pris. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse !

« - Mais je le suis ! Quand t'es près de moi, et que tu me prends dans tes bras, c'est juste parfait. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Surtout pas de cadeaux aussi chers qu'une chambre. D'accord, j'en avais besoin mais bon… Je voulais surtout m'excuser d'avoir été si stupide. Je te l'ai dit, je vire parano avec cette impression que tout le monde me cache des choses, et te voir si prévenant et tout, bah ça augmente mes suspicions. Tu es tellement gentil et tout que je me demande ce que ça cache ! Je n'ai du coup pas pensé que tu en avais peut-être juste envie. Donc, bah… Excuse-moi pour cette crise d'adolescente amoureuse, finit-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Aucun problème. Et promis, j'arrête les cadeaux… Tu n'auras pas de bague de fiançailles cette semaine, mais la semaine prochaine si t'es sage, se moqua-t-il.

Ils rirent, puis elle lui demanda quand il avait prévu l'arrivée des meubles. Il lui indiqua que ceux-ci devaient arriver le lendemain, et sitôt qu'ils seraient là, ils partiraient tous les trois, pour la villa à Miami, afin de faire la fête. Ils restèrent encore au téléphone, faisant des projets pour l'année qui arrivait, puis, après une kyrielle de mots tendre raccrochèrent. Mitchie devait se lever tôt, le lendemain, puisqu'elle faisait l'ouverture. Elle dit donc bonne nuit à son amie, et fila se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva de bonne humeur, se prépara sans bruit, avant de filer au travail. Cependant, elle demanda à son amie de rajouter sa tenue dans son sac, puisque c'était prévu qu'ils viennent la chercher dès la fin de sa journée afin de prendre l'avion. L'idée de sentir la nourriture dans l'avion, rebutait la jeune femme mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit le rater. Trouvant la solution, elle demanda à être au comptoir toute la journée, afin de sentir le moins possible la nourriture. Elle alla juste dans l'arrière salle quand le travail en cuisine s'intensifiait. A seize heures, elle embrassa Jeanne, Gabriel et sa mère leurs souhaitant une bonne année, et sortit de la boutique pour entrer dans une limousine, direction l'aéroport. Elle fut mal à l'aise tout le trajet, se demandant si les gens sentaient les odeurs de nourriture qu'elle avait l'impression d'emmener avec elle. Kim et Shane la rassurèrent sur ce point. Elle sentait juste son parfum. Seulement Mitchie ne se relaxa que lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'avion pour une autre limousine, où ils retrouvèrent John, qui les prévint que les trois autres étaient déjà là. Nate venant juste d'arriver. La brunette fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé en même temps que sa copine. Mandy avait sûrement voulut aller voir ses parents. Ce qui était normal. Ils arrivèrent, et Kim sauta dans les bras des trois autres, gardant son copain pour la fin. Ils s'embrassèrent tous, puis Mitchie s'excusa souhaitant ardemment prendre une douche.

Tandis qu'elle se lavait, le salon fut brutalement plongé dans le calme. Mandy commença alors à tempêter contre son frère, qui continuait ses mensonges. Kim en rajouta une couche, et il les laissa se défouler, ne reprenant quand elles se calmèrent.

« - On règlera ça plus tard frangine. En attendant, si elle te demande Isabelle et Philip ont été coincés en Allemagne après un séminaire sur la psychologie. A cause du mauvais temps et tu as passé Noël avec Nate. Désolé, j'ai inventé sur le tas, ajouta-t-il devant leurs regards perplexes.

« - Et elle t'a cru, demanda son meilleur ami.

Il hocha la tête, et entendant sa démarche, lui demanda s'il avait fait bon voyage, pour changer de sujet. Aussi quand Mitchie arriva, ils parlaient tous gaiement et elle n'eut pas conscience des mensonges faits dans son dos. Elle les écouta parler, puis au bout d'une heure, le temps qu'ils terminent leurs récits, Jason leur demanda comment s'était passé leur Noël. Kim se fit un plaisir de raconter sa soirée, et il fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce Myles. Lui-même avait passé Noël avec sa famille au grand complet. Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, avant qu'il déclare forfait. Comme sa copine s'arrêta brusquement, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle échangea un regard avec son amie, et celle-ci reprit. Elle leur raconta, tout en étant blottie dans les bras de son copain, qu'elle l'avait réveillé avec le petit-déjeuner et qu'ils avaient échangés leurs cadeaux dans le salon.

« - Salon acheté par Shane, ajouta l'étudiante. Au fait, ta chambre est arrivée, on a rien touché, juste tout mis dans un coin de ta chambre, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la brunette.

« - Attends pourquoi tu leur a acheté un salon, demanda Nate.

« - Parce qu'on a emménagé ensemble Kimmy et moi, tout simplement.

« - Et avant de nous dire « Mais pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit ? », la coupa sa colocataire, dites-vous bien que, si vous vous étiez donnés la peine de téléphoner, vous seriez au courant depuis début décembre, date à laquelle on a visité notre petit nid.

« - Et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir joué l'abonné absent, je leur ai payé quelques meubles, ajouta le jeune homme conscrit. Mais elles m'ont interdit de vous en parler, navré.

« - Et il est comment cet appart, s'interrogea Mandy.

Aussitôt la jeune femme entreprit une description si précise qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'imaginer, alors que pour sa part, Mitchie observait les deux amoureux. Bien qu'ils aient passé Noël ensemble, ils agissaient comme chaque fois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha à comprendre. Seulement, Shane leur demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire pour cette nouvelle année. Mandy expliqua qu'elle avait prévu un repas, qui était par ailleurs déjà fait, et qui attendaient juste d'être réchauffés. Pour l'ambiance, elle avait prévue de laisser celle-ci venir toute seule. Ils votèrent tous pour, puis allèrent se changer. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures, et ils leur fallu une bonne heure pour que tout le monde soit prêt. Les garçons avaient simplement mit une chemise avec leur slim alors que les filles avaient toutes choisie une jupe ou une robe. Mandy arriva avec une jupe en jeans, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec une paire de bottes aussi blanche que son bustier. Kim, pour sa part avait opté une jupe noire toute simple avec une chemise tout aussi blanche, qui lui donnait un air classe, malgré la simplicité de la tenue. Quant à Mitchie, elle avait mis une robe noire, à motifs bleus qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Elle était à bustier malgré une bretelle assez large remontant sur l'épaule droite.

Dès que les filles furent toute en bas, les garçons enclenchèrent la musique et, tandis que le repas chauffait, ils discutèrent des résolutions qu'ils allaient prendre. Kim et Jason se lancèrent dans une liste incroyable, et tout y passa. Des voyages impossibles, comme aller visiter Jupiter, aux choses possibles, comme réussir son année de fac. Pour sa part, Shane décréta qu'hormis gâter sa copine jusqu'à l'overdose, il allait juste apprendre à jouer de la cithare. Mandy comptait juste arrêter d'être méchante dans ses refus de quitter son copain, ce qui les fit tous rire. Nate ne sachant pas trop, haussa les épaules, disant, sans y croire, qu'il allait se mettre à l'art, puis ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Mitchie haussa les épaules.

« - Empêcher mon copain de me noyer sous les cadeaux, débuter ma carrière, nous meubler et… inventer un vaccin, dit-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Ils rirent puis le repas étant prêt, les filles mirent la table, et s'attablèrent. Durant le repas, Mitchie apprit que Nate et Mandy avaient passé Noël avec la famille de celui-ci et qu'elle avait rencontrée les cousins de son copain, qui étaient adorables. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, puisque dès dix heures, le vingt-cinq, elle lui avait envoyé un message voulant savoir si elle pouvait le voir. Comme il avait accepté, elle était venue, et avait été présentée à ses cousins, non comme la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais comme sa petite amie officielle. Amèrement, la jeune femme songea qu'elle avait eu la chance de séduire la famille de son copain, contrairement à sa presque sœur. Refusant d'y penser, elle se concentra sur la rencontre que Nate racontait. Ils restèrent aussi proches que possible de la vérité, et Kim les vanna, sur le fait que finalement, on allait les marier. Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis la brunette leur demanda ce qu'ils s'étaient offerts. Souriant grandement, Mandy lui montra fièrement sa parure de bijou, qu'elle ne quittait plus. C'était assez simple et discret pour lui permettre de les porter toute l'année. Quant à Nate, il avait reçu une bouteille de parfum de la part de sa copine qu'elle avait fait personnaliser. Kim ne put répondre puisque Jason ne lui avait pas encore offert son cadeau. Ce fut alors au tour de Mitchie. Celle-ci sourit et leur dit ce qu'elle s'était vue offrir. Son copain en fit ensuite de même. Aussitôt Mandy lui demanda un tas de précision sur la personnalisation de l'étui, ce qu'elle avait fait graver, entre autre, mais il resta muet. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, elle se leva d'un bond et fila à l'étage, rapidement imité par son frère. Intrigués, ils finirent tous par monter, afin de savoir qui allait gagner et rirent de bon cœur, en les voyant se battre. Elle pour ouvrir l'objet, lui pour le lui reprendre. Partant à l'aide de son copain, puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'on sache ce qu'elle avait fait mettre, Mitchie chatouilla son amie, qui lâcha prise en se tordant de rire. Le jeune homme mit son cadeau à l'abri des intrusions de sa sœur, après quoi ils retournèrent manger. Le repas fut rapidement oublié au profit des conversations. Shane leur expliqua qu'il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur sa copine, notamment certaines bêtises qu'elle avait fait plus jeune, puis chacun y alla de sa petite histoire.

A vingt-deux heures, ils étaient encore à table, en train de discuter gaiement de leurs enfances, faisant des comparaisons entre chacune. Seule Kim n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance puisqu'elle avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil dès ses dix ans. Elle s'était vengée en faisant toutes les bêtises possibles, comme faire croire à sa petite sœur, dans sa première famille, qu'elle n'avait pas été apportée par la cigogne comme elle le croyait mais que ses parents l'avaient trouvé dans les toilettes. Elle ajouta que suite à ça, elle s'était vue privée de dessert*.

« - Mais bon, comme j'aimais pas l'ananas, c'était pas grave !

« - Hey, on jacasse et tout, c'est bien, mais moi je veux danser, les interrompit Mandy en souriant. Avec Mitchie naturellement…

« - Hein ? Quoi moi ?

« - Bah oui, je veux danser avec toi ! Tu es mon idole, et mon amoureuse secrète… Je dois danser avec toi, pour bien terminer l'année, fit-elle le regard suppliant.

« - Ah mais ça va pas ça ! Mitchie, c'est mon amoureuse secrète, fit Kim imitant le ton enfantin de la plus jeune. D'ailleurs, je profite qu'elle dorme pour aller l'observer dans son sommeil, tellement je l'aime, ajouta t'elle en totale extase.

« - Oh la chance ! Moi je ne peux pas, je la vois qu'ici, et depuis que je l'ai surprise en train de faire des câlins avec mon frère, il ferme à clé. C'était y a presque un an, jour pour jour, d'ailleurs, fit-elle pensive. Enfin bref !

Elles se disputèrent joyeusement, cherchant à savoir qui était la plus secrètement amoureuse, sous le regard blasé de la jeune femme.

« - Au secours, souffla-t-elle. Je vais devoir mettre un verrou à ma porte, si ça continue !

Les garçons rirent joyeusement, alors que les deux filles s'interrompirent pour hurler un non retentissant, avant de se disputer, de nouveau. Sans un mot, Shane la prit contre lui, et l'emmena danser. Il mit une musique douce, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu m'accordes le premier slow, mon amoureuse pas du tout secrète, mais la seule.

« - Je t'accorde toutes les danses que tu veux, qu'elles soient rythmées ou non. Du moment qu'à minuit, je suis dans tes bras, tout me convient…

Il acquiesça et resserra sa prise sur elle, lorsqu'il aperçut les deux filles les observer, avec un grand sourire. Finalement, elles dansèrent avec leurs copains. Rassuré sur le fait que sa copine allait rester avec lui, il défit légèrement sa prise sur elle, alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, en lui chuchotant un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Il sourit, et se pencha, vers elle, pour embrasser sa tempe.

« - Ce n'est pas un scoop, mais j'adore te l'entendre dire. C'est mon plus beau cadeau.

« - Moi le mien c'est toi. Et cette fameuse nuit, le soir où on s'est remis ensemble.

« - Si tu pars sur ce côté-là ma chère, soupira-t-il, moi c'est quand vous nous avez bichonné. Te voir maîtresse de la situation, m'interdisant d'agir, pendant trop longtemps avait quelque chose de très… Intéressant ! Même si j'aime ta timidité, cette nuit a été un beau cadeau aussi.

Elle rougit légèrement, puis défit un bouton de la chemise pour y passer sa main, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Presqu'instantanément, il y répondit, alors que la musique se finissait. Se rhabillant discrètement, Il eut juste le temps de voir sa copine se faire attraper par ses deux admiratrices secrètes, qui ne l'était plus. Elles se mirent toutes les trois, à exécuter une drôle de danse mêlant des mouvements connus et des mouvements qu'elles inventaient au fur et à mesure. Souriant, il rejoignit le groupe, puisque ses amis les avaient rejointes également.

Deux minutes avant minuit, il reprit sa copine dans ses bras et refusa de la lâcher tant que l'année n'était pas finie. Vingt secondes avant l'heure fatidique, ils comptèrent à l'envers, avant d'hurler un retentissant :

« - Bonne année !

Ils s'embrassèrent tous, se souhaitant de passer une année parfaite, remplie de bonheur, de joie, sans être malade une seule fois. Nate proposa alors d'offrir les deniers cadeaux et tout le monde monta à l'étage. Ils revinrent avec plusieurs cadeaux, qu'ils s'échangèrent. De la part de Jason, Mandy reçut un tableau de son peintre préféré, et le remercia, tandis que Nate offrait ses cadeaux aux deux autres filles. Kim rit en découvrant une montre. Elle qui n'avait jamais l'heure, décréta qu'à présent, ça ne serait plus un problème. Mitchie reçut pour sa part un ebook. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait plus à se balader avec son cahier de compos à tout bout de champ, ce qui la fit sourire. Pour sa part, elle lui offrit un album photo qu'elle avait fait faire exprès pour lui. Il contenait plusieurs photos du groupe, puis sur la fin, principalement des photos de l'histoire qu'il vivait avec sa copine. La couverture était en cuir, et elle avait ajouté leurs deux initiales entrelacées. Réellement touché, par la beauté du cadeau, il la serra dans ses bras, arguant qu'elle avait vraiment bien choisi, puis le montra à la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Jason offrit à Kim une boite plus longue que large. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, et observa l'accessoire à cheveux. C'était un simple ruban blanc, avec des motifs chinois brodés. Se penchant à son oreille, il lui traduit ce qu'il avait fait mettre, puis elle l'embrassa les joues rouges, avant de lui tendre le sien. Elle y était allée au culot pour son cadeau, et sourit franchement quand il regarda la boite perplexe.

« - Dis-toi que quand tu auras envie d'aller plus loin, ils pourront nous servir, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en désignant la boite de préservatifs.

Il aurait voulut rester avec elle, seulement, il avait encore son cadeau pour Mitchie. Il revint donc vers le reste du groupe et, tout sourire, lui tendit deux paquets. Légèrement méfiante, elle ouvrit le premier et le remercia. Il lui avait offert une boule lumineuse d'ambiance qui produisait des vapeurs apaisantes, puis ouvrit le second. Elle reçut une bouée à l'effigie du groupe des _Tous pour un_.

« - Dois-je comprendre que tu as décidé de me jeter à l'eau, ce soir encore ?

« - J'ai rien prévu, mais sait-on jamais, rit-il.

« - Bon, finalement, je culpabilise moins de mes cadeaux, tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant à son tour deux boites.

Souriant, il prit le premier qui semblait le plus lourd et observa le titre du livre. Il était titré « Les meilleurs blagues à faire entre amis. » Il la remercia, ouvrit le second, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Lui qui était passionné par la culture chinoise, fut ravi de son set de calligraphie qui contenait trois pinceaux de largeurs différentes, des feuilles adaptées, et de l'encre de chine. Chacun monta ranger ses présents avant de redescendre faire la fête.

Cependant, dès que Mitchie fut en bas, ils sortirent la bûche du froid.

« - Après tout, c'est notre Noël entre nous, expliqua Nate, alors autant faire les choses presque bien, puisque bon, hormis ma copine et son frère, on est pas trop fan de champagne !

« - mais on peut s'en passer, crois-moi, se défendit Mandy. A t'écouter, on est des alcoolos !

Après avoir dégusté le dessert typiquement français, ils retournèrent, dans le coin danse, et la plus jeune accapara sa future belle-sœur pour une danse. Celle-ci promit également, en grimaçant, à son amie de danser avec elle, pour ne pas faire de jalouse.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, la brunette dansa avec chaque personne avant de retrouver, enfin, les bras de son copain. Elle se détendit instantanément, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur rassurante. La sentant rassérénée, il posa les mains sur sa taille avant de les faire doucement glisser dans son dos, la rapprochant doucement de lui. Oubliant la musique, ils continuèrent leur slow, fermant tout les deux les yeux, afin de mieux en profiter.

S'en apercevant la première, Kim sourit et désigna du doigt, le couple, à son amie. Mandy leur lança un regard triste et échangea un regard inquiet avec les trois autres. Chacun se posait la même question. « Quelle serait la réaction de Mitchie lorsqu'elle apprendrait la triste vérité ? » Pire encore, leur couple tiendrait-il malgré les mensonges, volontaires, du jeune homme ? Cependant, ils n'auraient la réponse que le quinze janvier, date à laquelle, Shane avait promis de tout raconter, qu'il sache ou non le mot de la fin.

Inconscients des regards sur eux, les deux amoureux continuèrent de danser, alors que le jeune homme se penchait pour embrasser sa copine. Se rappelant, qu'il souhaitait lui parler d'un truc, il ouvrit les yeux, pensant que le moment était parfait, mais abandonna toute idée, lorsqu'il vit qu'ils avaient un public. Spectateurs qui s'empressèrent de détourner les yeux, feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il soupira et sa copine leva vers lui, un regard interrogatif. Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'arrête. Seulement, en revenant à la réalité, ils notèrent que la musique n'était plus en adéquation avec leur danse, et ils se séparèrent donc à regret.

A cinq heures du matin, Mitchie abandonna. Elle était debout depuis déjà vingt-trois heures et reprenait le travail dès le deux janvier, aussi fila-t-elle se coucher, se félicitant de ne pas être tombée dans la piscine depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas commencé à enlever sa robe que son copain la rejoignit. Poussant le verrou, une nouvelle habitude, il la retrouva dans la salle de bain, occupée à enlever son maquillage. S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, il l'observa les bras croisés, en souriant légèrement. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir durant plusieurs minutes, puis finit par abandonner, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait à la regarder ainsi. Sans quitter son regard, qu'il captait à travers le miroir, il soupira :

« - Rien. C'est juste que cette soirée est tellement parfaite, que je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine, maintenant. En fait, qu'elle ne se termine jamais, serait l'idéal. Parce que je prévois d'être rapidement en manque, après cette semaine passée près de toi.

« - Tu as la gourmette, ton étui, et puis l'idée que même chez moi, tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées. J'ai beau m'en défendre, soupira-t-elle, je suis à toi, cœur et âme ! Enfin, corps, cœur et âme, se reprit-elle après une légère pause en le fixant.

Son regard se fit plus intense, et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, lorsqu'il s'approcha. Dès qu'il se colla à elle, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, alors qu'il embrassait son cou. De sa main libre, il lui prit la lingette des mains, et la posa sur le meuble. Il la retourna ensuite doucement, pour qu'elle soit face à lui, afin de pouvoir l'embrasser, plaçant les mains de la jeune femme dans son cou.

* * *

* : Pour info, sachez que c'est que j'ai dit à ma sœur, à mes quatre ans. (Comme quoi, j'avais de la répartie à l'époque) mdr

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Pour ma part, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire (enfin sauf les cadeaux où j'ai galéré mais bon) je trouve que ça en vaut la peine, non ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'insister mais, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé (je sais plus qui, désolée), c'était bien mon adresse mail que j'avais mis en bas d'un chapitre. Faut juste rajouter le arobaz (que je sais pas comment ça s'écrit) et le tour est joué, je suis joignable mdr.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser de publier en retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Ensuite, et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est… Sportif, je vous préviens. Des révélations, (après tout en ce moment y en a pleins) et surtout des moments _cute_ (mignon). Enfin un merci énorme à **Aurelie** (Ouais j'avoue, j'adore lire votre impatience mdr. Mais je suis ravie que les cadeaux te plaisent. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra. Bisous), **Jade72** (ravie de savoir que les cadeaux t'ont plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **juju88480**, **Lady Hope** (Oh ! On dirait bien que t'es pressée de voir Mitchie hurler qu'elle quitte Shane ? Je serais de toi, j'attendrais encore un peu mdr. Il reste à peine moins de quinze jours (au niveau de la fin de ce chapitre) donc patiente mdr. Pour l'arobaz, merci mais je sais le faire, c'est l'écrire que j'ignore (mais si je l'avais mis, vous n'auriez pas eu mon adresse complète.) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et **Sarah** (Hey miss, comment va ? Comment ça, juste assez mignon mon chapitre ? C'est tout, plus jamais je prendrais autant de temps pour en écrire un. Mdr Bon sérieusement, oui c'est vrai que le moment était bien choisi, pendant qu'ils dansaient et Shane aurait pu lui murmurer à l'oreille la promesse d'une demande en mariage mais y avait trop de témoins (Faut pas oublier qu'elle peut toujours dire non mdr), Par contre, faut excuser Mitchie qui vire parano à cause de son sixième sens (et environs tout le monde) qui lui hurle que son copain lui cache quelque chose. (Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus le cadeau est cher, plus le mensonge est gros mdr.) Pour les révélations, je dirais rien mdr. Enfin dernier point, désolée y a qu'un Shane (ils n'ont fait aucune réplique) et je suis déjà sur l'affaire. (En même temps, si jamais tu peux m'avoie Joe, je veux bien te donner Shane, ok ? mdr.) Dis donc, les réponses à tes reviews deviennent longues, je vais finir par te demander ton adresse pour te les envoyer par mail mdr. Bisous) pour leur reviews qui me vont, comme chaque fois, droit au cœur.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap 15**

Lorsque son portable sonna à onze heures, Mitchie eut du mal à émerger. Prenant sur elle, elle fila sous la douche, quittant à regret les bras de son copain. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle se demanda si un jour elle pourrait mettre son pyjama sans qu'il ne lui enlève. Elle entra enfin sous le jet. Elle se lava en pensant à son appartement. Ses parents, ainsi que les tuteurs de Kim leurs avaient offerts des bons d'achats dans des magasins de meubles, pour leur permettre de tout décorer selon leur goûts, ce qui allait bien les aider. Pour sa part, elle comptait utiliser le sien, pour acheter une salle à manger digne de ce nom. Peut-être en bois clair, et léger. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée, et voulait faire selon ses coups de cœurs. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, alors qu'une bouche caressait son cou. Fermant les yeux, elle s'appuya légèrement contre le garçon, savourant l'instant, avant de se tourner pour l'embrasser réellement. En voyant ses yeux ensommeillés, elle le trouva adorable et se _lova_ contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui cède finalement la place. Aussi, tandis qu'elle s'habillait, elle l'entendit se laver. Il la rejoignit, une simple serviette autour de sa taille. Elle soupira, de le voir aussi tentant et préféra s'éloigner, en secouant la tête aux pensées qu'elle avait. Descendant, elle voulut commencer le petit déjeuner, quand elle croisa Mandy habillée comme la veille.

« - Et oui, j'ai pas dormi ! En fait avec Nate, on est restés debout, donc y a fort à parier que dès que j'arrive à Baxley, je fonce directos dans mon lit… Mais ça en valait la peine, fit-elle joyeuse. Et toi, ta nuit ?

« - Courte. Mais très agréable !

Elles se sourirent complices, alors que les deux garçons descendaient. La plus jeune embrassa son frère, et fila se laver, alors que les trois autres s'attablaient. En l'attendant, ils discutèrent de leurs projets pour l'année, puis elle revint fraîche comme une rose. Les deux excentriques, étant encore au pays de Morphée, ils commencèrent à manger sans eux. Mitchie se demandait si Kim avait finalement osé offrir la fameuse boite de préservatif, qu'elle avait prévue, ou non.

Quand ils eurent terminés, ils nettoyèrent derrière eux, ne laissant que deux assiettes face à face. Ils filèrent ensuite au jardin profiter du léger soleil. Il faisait légèrement froid, mais pas assez pour s'emmitoufler dans un manteau. A la place, les deux demoiselles se blottirent dans les bras de leur copains, ceci ayant eut l'intelligence de mettre un pull. Malgré tout, leur conversation laissait leurs copains perplexes, puisqu'elles dissertaient sur comment choisir l'électroménager. Cependant quand Kim arriva, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, la brunette eut la réponse à sa précédente question. Elle avait apparemment eut le culot de la lui offrir, et même de l'utiliser. Cependant, celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Il adore ton cadeau, tu savais ?

« - Maintenant, oui.

Seul Shane rit avec elles, connaissant le début de l'histoire, laissant les deux autres intrigués. Seulement, Kim refusa d'expliquer ce dont elle parlait, ce qui était une grande première.

La journée se passa dans la légèreté. Ils refusaient de penser au moment où ils allaient devoir se séparer. Les garçons allaient reprendre l'élaboration de leur nouvel opus, Mandy et Kim leurs cours, quant à Mitchie elle avait prévue de recommencer ses démarches. Elle avait laissé assez de temps aux agents qu'elle avait déjà vus pour qu'ils écoutent ses démos. Elle refusait de chercher à comprendre les excuses plus que douteuses, de Gloria Spent. Se souvenant de l'enquête des garçons, elle soupira. De son point de vue, personne ne pouvait avoir le bras assez long pour l'empêcher de se faire connaître. Et ce dans tous les états de l'Amérique. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme reprit pied à la conversation qui semblait faire rage dans le salon. Les deux couples cherchaient une date pour se revoir rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son copain. Elle voulut les interrompre afin de leur poser la question, seulement Nate fut plus rapide. Lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami quitter la pièce, il avait compté les minutes, pour savoir combien de temps elle mettrait pour s'en apercevoir. A peine deux minutes. Souriant, il la fixa et leva le doigt, en indiquant l'étage. Il reprit la conversation et proposa le premier week-end de février, puisque Kim ne voulait pas revenir avant ses partiels.

Mitchie monta à l'étage, et suivit les accords de guitare, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les entendre avant. Elle entra dans ce qui était à présent leur chambre, et le trouva assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. Seulement, elle ne fut pas dupe de son air lointain, puisqu'à mesure qu'elle s'était rapprochée, les notes s'étaient transformées pour jouer la mélodie qu'elle lui avait écrite. Sans un mot, elle s'assit près de lui, attendant juste qu'il stoppe son activité. Mais il n'en fit rien. Seule, la direction de son regard changea. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, sans qu'il ne s'interrompe. Se décollant de lui, elle l'écouta jouer et lui demanda s'il accepterait qu'elle joue. Acquiesçant, il lui tendit l'instrument. Retenant un grand sourire, elle entreprit de jouer une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir écrite pour elle.

« - Tu reconnais, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il hocha la tête, et obéit lorsqu'elle lui proposa de chanter. Il commença donc à la fredonner doucement, puis elle le rejoignit, en créant une nouvelle version de leur chanson. A la fin, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa guitare qu'il posa bien à plat au sol. Il attira ensuite sa copine contre lui. Seulement, elle se sépara de lui à contrecœur.

« - J'étais venue te dire que j'allais devoir repartir. J'en ai pas spécialement envie mais… Je bosse tôt demain, et bien que j'ai apprécié nos activités nocturnes, je n'ai pas assez dormi, fit-elle les joues rouges. Kim reste plus longtemps, vu qu'elle ne reprend qu'à quatorze heures, mais moi faut que je sois au boulot à dix heures, donc…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. L'embrassant doucement, il la prit contre lui, et lui demanda si elle partait dans la minute. Souriant, elle avoua qu'elle devrait s'en aller dans une heure tout au plus. Il la serra donc contre lui, les fit tomber sur le lit. A moitié allongés, ils observèrent le plafond quelques minutes, puis elle se blottit contre lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas plus partir que lui. Il resserra donc son étreinte sur sa taille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se releva et descendit dire au revoir à tout le monde. Son copain la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, son sac de prêt en main. Le remerciant, elle sourcilla en le voyant mettre son manteau.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

« - J'accompagne ma copine jusqu'à cet avion qui l'emmène loin de moi.

« - Arrête ! T'as pas beaucoup vu ta sœur ces derniers temps, profites un peu de sa présence. C'est ta famille…

« - Elle sera encore là à mon retour, assura-t-il. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je vienne ?

Il s'arrêta dans son geste, sa veste à moitié mise, et observa sa copine, perdu. Depuis qu'il était venu la veille de Noël, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne réussissait pas à trouver ce que c'était. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas ses sentiments à son égard, il attendit anxieux sa réponse. Loin de connaître les tourments que sa remarque avait crée, elle rit doucement.

« - Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu dans ma vie. Quoique je fasse ! Je te l'ai dit hier : Je t'appartiens, cœur, corps et âme. Tu ne me déranges donc jamais, et c'est toujours un réel plaisir de t'avoir près de moi.

Rassuré, il termina de s'habiller et prévint qu'il serait rapidement de retour. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant leur chauffeur, et celui-ci expliqua que Nate l'avait appelé. C'est donc en souriant, qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de regarder leurs mains unies. Chacun y voyait quelque chose de différents. Pour Mitchie, elles représentaient leur histoire. Deux personnes assez différentes à première vue, mais tellement semblables qui s'accordaient parfaitement, alors qu'aux yeux du jeune homme c'était tout autre. Il gardait en tête, sa promesse de mariage, celle qu'il aurait du lui faire durant la première semaine de septembre. Il refusait bien sûr de lui confier ses projets, pour le moment. Cependant, il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas encore compris qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. « Et comment elle pourrait le savoir puisque tu t'évertues à lui cacher tous les problèmes que tu gères pour elle, le sermonna sa conscience. Ok, tu veux pas la blesser, mais en même temps, t'étonnes pas si elle ne sent pas le lien que tu créais pour vous unir, gros malin ! » Ils arrivèrent bien trop rapidement à l'aéroport, et sortirent de la voiture. Elle prit son sac, et se rendit au terminal, blottit dans les bras de son copain. Ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'arrive son avion, s'embrassant de temps à autre, entre deux mots tendres.

* * *

Un journaliste qui passait par là, les vit et prit plusieurs photos. Lui aussi, comme la majorité des américains, avait lu l'article qui la concernait, et se sentait solidaire envers ce couple en particulier. Il avait suivi toute leur histoire, s'amusant des articles qui s'étaient enchainés sur elle, sans que cela ne les séparent. Aussi, il ne s'en faisait pas vraiment. Ils semblaient plus amoureux que l'année passée, et c'était le plus important. Voulant le prouver aux parents du garçon, il se promit de faire un article vantant la symbiose de ce couple, qui paraissait de plus en plus solide. Il sourit en imaginant déjà la fin de l'article. Lorsqu'il les vit prendre le chemin de la porte d'embarquement, il prit une dernière photo puis fila à son bureau.

* * *

Inconscients de tout ça, Shane l'accompagna au maximum, usant même de son statut de star pour monter dans l'avion avec elle. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de repartir. Restée seule, elle fixa sa silhouette à travers le hublot, souriant doucement. Quand l'avion prit de l'altitude, elle ferma les yeux, repensant encore à ce week-end parfait.

Elle arriva rapidement dans sa ville natale et sourit en descendant. Elle alla retrouver Steve, et lui souhaita une bonne année, en montant sur le siège passager, ignorante des regards qui pesaient sur elle. Le jeune homme n'engagea aucune conversation en voyant son air triste, et la raccompagna chez elle, sans un mot. Lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à neuf heures, elle sortit de l'habitacle pour entrer dans son immeuble. La première chose qu'elle fit, une fois la porte fermée, fut de soupirer longuement. Son copain lui manquait, mais elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Après tout, il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, mais elle avait refusé. « A présent, t'as plus qu'à t'en mordre les doigts, songea-t-elle. » Ouvrant son sac, dans le but de mettre tout au sale, elle soupira. Le jeune homme avait mis les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus, ainsi que le pull que Mandy lui avait confié après son été à Camp Rock. Il avait encore pris ses vêtements propres, mais il avait eu au moins la délicatesse de ne pas toucher à son sac de linge sale. Elle le vida dans la panière, avant d'inspecter son armoire. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle sursauta en voyant tout un tas de carton puis se rappela qu'elle avait une chambre à monter. Faisant fit de tout ce travail, elle alla à son dressing et grimaça. Sortant son portable et lui envoya un message. « _Salut toi. Je viens de rentrer, et de m'apercevoir que tu m'as encore piqué des vêtements ! Tu sais que si tu continues, je vais devoir retourner faire les magasins pour renouveler mon stock de vêtement ? Vous me manquez mais toi plus !_ » Avisant l'heure, elle soupira. Elle sortit les cartons de sa chambre, avec beaucoup de mal, puis démonta ses meubles, afin de faire un maximum de place. Elle commença par le plus urgent à savoir le tour du lit, puisque son copain avait acheté le sommier ainsi que le matelas, afin qu'elle puisse dormir rapidement dedans.

Durant une heure et demie, elle monta le meuble, puis le mit en place avant de le faire. Le sommeil ayant raison d'elle, elle repoussa au lendemain, le montage des deux chevets ainsi que de l'étagère. Elle laissa un mot à Kim, qui devait arriver par l'avion de vingt-trois heures, en lui demandant de ne pas toucher aux meubles temporairement posés dans le couloir. Elle fila ensuite rejoindre Morphée, qui allait devenir aphone à force de l'appeler aussi fortement.

Le lendemain, la journée passa trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait demandé à ses parents s'ils accepteraient de stocker son lit dans leur garage, refusant de le descendre à sa cave, et Connie la rassura. Ils passeraient chercher tout ça durant son jour de congé, afin de voir les premiers changements qu'elles avaient faits. Ce point de réglé, elle passa le reste de la journée à travailler d'arrache-pied pour oublier l'absence de son copain, et le vide qu'il engendrait. Aussi, au soir lorsqu'elle se coucha, sans avoir monté le moindre chevet, elle sourit en ayant de ses nouvelles. « _Salut ma belle ! Tu me manques aussi… Ici, sans toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu ne veux pas lâcher ton appart et me rejoindre ? Navré pour tes vêtements, mais si tu veux, je t'emmène faire les boutiques ? Juste pour faire honneur à ma pseudo résolution de l'année. ) Je t'aime ! _» Elle rit doucement, puis s'endormit en rêvant à lui, et à leurs retrouvailles prochaines. Kim lui ayant dit que finalement, ils se verraient le second week-end de février, puisque Mandy avait un anniversaire chez des amies durant le premier week-end. Seulement, ça lui semblait trop loin.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, sa première pensée fut pour son copain. Souriant, elle lui envoya un message, lui annonçant que le lit était réellement agréable, et l'invita à venir le tester quand l'envie lui plairait.

Sortant de la douche, elle croisa sa colocataire, qui avait encore les yeux dans son lit. Elle fila manger un petit-déjeuner rapide puis partit travailler.

La journée fut longue pour elle, puisqu'elle souhaitait terminer de monter ses meubles avant que ses parents ne viennent le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle termina à seize heures, elle rentra chez elle en hâte et ressortit les cartons de planches. Elle les déballa, et commença à les monter. Elle fut bloquée lorsqu'elle nota que le tournevis dont elle avait besoin était introuvable. Elle retourna l'appartement durant une heure avant de penser à regarder dans la chambre de son amie. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, et resta près de celle-ci, regardant simplement sur le dessus des meubles. Jason et elle s'étaient bien trouvés en tout cas, songea-t-elle. Ils semblaient tout deux affectionner le style chinois. Elle repéra l'outil tant cherché, et entra doucement. Le prenant, elle se tourna mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit une photo d'eux six. Se demandant quand la photo avait été prise, elle en fit tomber le tournevis qui roula sous le lit. La regardant de plus près, elle nota que c'était un montage, plutôt bien fait. Elle se baissa ensuite pour reprendre l'objet. Seulement, elle ramena en même temps un magasine. Souriant à son amie, qui n'était pas aussi ordonnée qu'elle lui avait dit, elle allait le replacer quand elle avisa le titre. _Complot autour de la copine de Shane Gray_, avec une photo d'elle en couverture. Elle regarda quand il était sorti, et nota qu'il s'agissait du numéro de décembre. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Se souvenant de ce pour quoi elle était entrée, elle prit le magasine, et ressortit de la pièce. Le posant sur son lit, elle monta rapidement les deux chevets, puis l'étagère.

Une heure plus tard, elle se plongea, avec appréhension, dans le dossier qui l'intriguait tant. Dès les premières pages, elle se sentit mal. D'après le sommaire, le dossier était divisé en plusieurs petits chapitres. La réaction des parents et proches, les complots déjà en place, ceux à venir, et pour terminer, les alliés et ennemis du couple. Bien que pour cette dernière rubrique, elle savait déjà qui elle pouvait placer dans ses alliés. Allant à la première page, elle tomba de haut en lisant ce que les parents de son copain, pensaient _réellement_ d'elle. Son cerveau retint simplement les mots : intrigante, jeune femme voulant se faire mousser, profiter de la naïveté du jeune homme, et quelconque sans réel attrait. Se sentant mal, elle se força cependant à terminer l'article. Elle passa donc au second chapitre. Elle grimaça en lisant qu'une _certaine_ Jodie Summers, petite actrice sans avenir, avait été payée par les parents du jeune homme pour le séduire. Ils avaient dans l'intention de le pousser à tromper sa copine actuelle, qui l'aurait quitté en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle eut un sourire amer en songeant que celui-ci avait échoué. Elle apprit aussi que toutes les rumeurs de la presse, venaient de l'agent du groupe, toutes fournies par sa rivale en échange de quelques services rendus à celui-ci. Notamment celui de tourner dans le clip afin de se rapprocher de Shane, ainsi que se faire inviter chez les parents afin qu'il apprenne à la connaître. Elle sut également que Pierre Tessier était payé par les parents de Shane, afin de semer le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme sur la fidélité de sa copine. Seulement ce complot-là également, avait échoué, puisque pas une seule fois il ne lui avait envoyé un message ou demandé simplement où elle était. Elle nota que le journaliste se demandait également qui empêchait la jeune femme de percer. Cette question avait été posée à l'agent par le jeune homme, sans aucune réponse. Elle apprit également que Shane, voulant tout comprendre, avait fait appel à son oncle pour mener l'enquête de son côté. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en lisant toutes ces informations. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son copain lui ait caché tant de choses. Elle se réprimanda d'avoir été si naïve sur cette histoire et tourna la page, afin de savoir sur qui elle pouvait compter. Naturellement, ses amis de la villa, Brown, ainsi que son chauffeur Steve faisaient parti de la liste. Pour Tania c'était encore difficile à savoir selon l'article, puisqu'elle était la fille de l'agent des garçons, ce qui laissait à penser que peut-être elle était mêlée à tous les complots. Mitchie refusa cependant d'imaginer la jeune femme contre elle, aussi l'ajouta-t-elle in petto dans la liste de ses alliés. Du côté de ceux qui étaient contre son histoire avec Shane, se trouvaient naturellement ses parents à lui, leur agent, ainsi que Jodie Summers, et certains journalistes.

A la fin de sa lecture, la jeune femme avait le cœur à l'envers. Elle posa le magasine au salon et alla dans la cuisine, commencer le repas. Ne se sentant pas le cœur à l'ouvrage, elle hacha, plus qu'elle ne coupa les légumes, et réussit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait cuisiner, à rater son repas. Seulement, sous la colère, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son petit massacre sur le dîner qui serait immangeable.

* * *

Lorsque Kim entra, elle fronça le nez puis les sourcils se demandant d'où venait l'odeur de mauvaise cuisine. Se refusant d'imaginer sa colocataire rater un repas, elle la salua. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle alla dans la cuisine, mais ne la trouva pas. Seul un plat qui de vue, semblait dégoûtant, trônait sur le gaz. Grimaçant, elle alla au salon, et se stoppa net à la vue du magasine. Sans un mot de plus, elle prit son portable. « _Houston, nous avons un problème ! Enfin, toi t'en as un mon pote. Et de la taille de Jupiter ! Mitchie a découvert le magasine, et a du prendre connaissance de tout… J'espère que ton enquête est finito, sinon tu vas être fusillé vivant. Bonne chance !_ » Elle l'envoya au copain de sa meilleure amie, avant de reprendre ses recherches. Elle finit par la trouver assise sur son lit, un paquet de photo autour d'elle. Les regardant, Kim nota qu'elles avaient été prises depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Sur toute ou presque, la brunette était avec son copain, Mandy, les deux garçons ou elle. Seule une, petite, lui était inconnue. Mitchie ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et serrait dans ses bras une fillette qu'elle identifia comme étant Sierra.

« - Tu étais au courant, demanda-t-elle sans quitter ses photos des yeux. De l'article. Ne dis pas le contraire, je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, sous ton lit. Je cherchais un tournevis et il est tombé dessous. Pour ne pas regarder ce que tu avais caché là, j'y suis allée à tâtons. C'est comme que je l'ai eu.

Sa tirade n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse mais Kim lui avoua qu'elle le savait depuis presque le premier jour. Etant fan du groupe, elle achetait souvent les magasines qui parlaient d'eux, plus encore à présent qu'elle sortait avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle commença à s'excuser de tout lui avoir caché, seulement, son amie leva vers elle un regard indifférent.

« - Pas grave. J'aurais du m'en douter de toute façon ! La vie me paraissait trop facile… Mes parents passent demain chercher mes anciens meubles, ne leur parle pas de ce dossier. C'est à moi de gérer ça… J'ai fait le repas, mais je n'ai pas faim, sers-toi si ça te tente.

« - Euh merci, mais non. Te vexe pas mais ton truc est carrément nauséabond ! Je vais plutôt le jeter.

Observant la réaction de son amie, elle grimaça en notant que celle-ci semblait se moquer comme une guigne de l'avenir de son plat, préférant regarder les photos étalées devant elle. Toute placées comme sur une grille. Fronçant les sourcils, Kim lui demanda si elle lui en voulait mais elle secoua la tête. Cette affaire semblait ne pas la toucher du tout, comme si s'était arrivé à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle prit son portable qui vibrait et regarda l'appelant. Shane ! Décrochant, elle s'éloigna, et lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir, cherchant à comprendre la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de sa meilleure amie. Seulement, à l'autre bout du fil, il soupira.

« - J'arrive samedi.

Il raccrocha aussitôt après, et elle grogna de mécontentement. Elle détestait quand les choses lui échappaient, et là, c'était le cas. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose de plus qu'elle. Revenant dans la chambre de son amie, elle sourcilla. Elle avait mis toutes les photos n'importe comment dans une boite. Au moment où elle entra, la jeune femme la ferma et alla la mettre tout en haut de son dressing. Comme si elle ne voulait plus les voir, ne gardant que la photo où elle était petite. Observant les murs, elle nota que seule Sierra était présente. « On dirait qu'elle a fait un tri sur l'année qui vient de s'écouler, s'étrangla-t-elle. » Fermant la porte, Mitchie mit la photo sur son bureau, puis prévint qu'elle allait faire un tour. Elle sortit aussitôt, et dévala l'escalier. Arrivant dans la rue, elle sourit en ne voyant pas Steve, et commença à marcher au grès de ses envies, sans chercher à retenir le chemin. Elle connaissait la ville presque par cœur, et ne pouvait donc pas se perdre. Elle vagabonda une heure, puis revint chez elle, et se coucha sans un mot envers son amie. Indifférence que Kim prit très mal. Songeant qu'elle serait sûrement mieux après une nuit de sommeil, elle l'imita. Allongée dans le noir, Mitchie réfléchissait, quant à elle, à sa vie avant Shane. Non qu'elle regrettait leur histoire, bien au contraire, seulement, avant elle n'aurait peut-être pas été si mal dans sa tête, si ses beaux-parents lui préféraient une actrice sans talent.

La journée du lendemain lui changea les idées. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé de l'article mais celui-ci était encore sur la table basse. Le cachant sous son matelas, elle fit le ménage, en attendant l'arrivée de ses parents. Quand ils sonnèrent, elle se força à se montrer aussi enjouée que d'habitude, et ils débarrassèrent l'entrée avant qu'elle leur fasse visiter les deux pièces qui avaient changés. Ils en parlèrent avec enthousiasme, et lorsque Kim entra, elle sourit. Finalement, elle avait peut-être digéré l'article, et se sentait prête à lui pardonner. Elle déchanta bien vite lorsque Connie et Raphaël partirent. Elle redevint en effet la jeune femme sans volonté de la veille. Elle fit le repas, réussissant, cette fois, à ne pas le rater, puis fila se coucher, en proie à d'intenses réflexions.

Le reste de la journée fut semblable et lorsque Shane lui envoya un texto la prévenant que son avion allait décoller, elle l'appela.

« - T'as intérêt à faire vite, mon pote, parce que j'en ai marre de vivre avec une coquille vide qui déprime… U_nderstood_ ? (Compris)

* * *

Elle semblait à cran au vue de ses derniers mots, il acquiesça donc avant de devoir raccrocher. Le vol lui parut trop long. Il grimaça en songeant qu'il ne savait pas du tout l'accueil qu'elle allait lui réserver. « Elle va peut-être me quitter comme l'année dernière, se demanda-t-il. Non, je ne la laisserais pas faire cette fois ! Or de question de revivre ça ! » Une fois arrivé, il s'arrêta sur le trajet, et acheta deux trois choses indispensables, puis arriva, sous les coups de dix heures en bas de chez elles. La jeune femme devait le guetter puisque dès qu'il sortit, elle siffla pour attirer son attention et lui envoya son pass, afin qu'il puisse entrer. La porte d'entrée étant ouverte, il entra en la refermant doucement. Kim surgit au même moment de la cuisine, lui intimant de se taire. Il l'a suivi, et ils commencèrent l'élaboration du petit-déjeuner préféré de Mitchie qui dormait encore. Une fois prêt, il prit le plateau, et entra doucement dans la pièce. Il sourit en notant que tout était parfaitement monté, et songea qu'il avait vraiment trouvé la fille parfaite. Déposant son fardeau au sol, il l'embrassa doucement puis, n'obtenant pas de résultat, passa le bol de chocolat sous son nez, afin de chatouiller ses narines. Il appréhendait sa réaction et ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle papillonna quelques instants, puis encra son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Se souvenant du dossier, elle le fusilla des yeux, et se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle le vit réellement blessé. Prenant sur elle-même, elle vida son regard de toute expression. Elle ne put, cependant, s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il posa sur ses genoux un plateau repas qui contenait, en plus de son petit-déjeuner, un bouquet d'azalée rouge*. Elle s'assit, en tailleur afin de lui permettre de prendre place, mais il commença par ouvrir légèrement les volets, laissant entrer un peu de soleil. En réalité, il profitait de ce léger répit, pour réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet. Préférant la laisser le mettre sur le tapis la première, il revint vers elle, et s'installa sagement, comme un enfant qui se savait en faute. La jeune femme mangea un peu puis lui en proposa, n'appréciant pas de le voir l'observer le regard peiné. Il acquiesça, mais aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée. Sitôt le repas fini, il rapporta le plateau dans la cuisine, et grimaça lorsqu'il revint. Elle avait ressortit et posé le magasine au milieu du lit, face à lui. Il entra et ferma derrière lui, agissant comme l'homme qu'il était. La jeune femme le fixait sans animosité, et il l'en remercia mentalement. Se réinstallant face à elle, il soupira, et attendit les reproches qu'il savait mérité. Il s'était pourtant imaginé, résoudre complètement l'enquête avant qu'elle ne le découvre, seulement lorsque Kim l'avait appelé mardi, il avait su que sa relation de couple allait sérieusement en pâtir. Ses deux amis lui avaient souhaité bon courage et Jason avait même rit, décrétant qu'il allait leur manquer quand elle l'aurait tué. Il fronça les sourcils en n'entendant que le silence. Levant les yeux vers elle, il nota qu'elle avait un visage neutre de toute expression. Pas même de colère. Se décidant à prendre la parole le premier, il dit :

« - Tu veux des explications, j'imagine ?

« - S'il te plait, oui, fit-elle d'une voix calme malgré la colère contenue.

« - Très bien. Quand je t'ai raccompagné, après que tu aies rencontré mes parents, je suis rentré, et là… Je pensais qu'ils allaient t'adorer, pour moi c'était impossible autrement. Tu es tellement adorable… Tu as réussi là où des centaines d'autres ont échoué ! Tu m'as rendu d'abord honteux, mal dans ma tête, puis heureux, et enfin amoureux. Tu m'avais vraiment changé, enfin disons amélioré. J'avais perdu mon ego, en grande partie grâce à ta présence, que je recherchais malgré moi. Et puis en moins de deux heures, puisque tu n'as pas vu Mandy longtemps, tu as réussi à te la mettre dans la poche, ce qui est rare. Même Nate et Jason te trouvaient sympathique. Pour moi, c'était donc obligatoire que tu leur plaises ! Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils seraient idiots ! Tu sais, depuis que notre histoire a été mise à jour, ils ont lu tous les articles sur toi, les ont mêmes gardés. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils les ont crus, refusant de faire confiance à leur fils, fit-il amer. Aussi, quand je les ai entendus te dénigrer, je ne l'ai pas supporté ! Je t'aime comme un dingue, tu m'as rendu accro ! A toi, à ta présence, ton parfum, tout quoi… Mais surtout à ton amour, que tu me donnes sans compter ! Bref, ce soir-là, on s'est… Violemment disputés ! Mandy ayant pris ta défense dès que nous sommes partis, elle a rapidement été mise en quarantaine dans sa chambre… La pauvre ! Du coup, comme je savais par Kim que tu angoissais comme une malade en vue de cette rencontre, j'ai préféré te mentir pour que tu ne t'en fasses pas. Je pensais naïvement, que ça serait temporaire et que le lendemain, ils s'apercevraient de la fille géniale, pardon, la femme géniale que tu es. Mais… Une fois encore, je me suis trompé ! On a passé la journée à se faire la guerre froide, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas réinvité. J'aurais peut-être du, histoire qu'ils voient qui tu étais vraiment. Mais j'ai eu peur que tu comprennes qu'ils te détestaient. A cette époque, ils pensaient que tu n'étais qu'une passade, que j'allais te quitter en m'apercevant que tu ne fais pas parti de mon rang social, fit-il avec dégoût. Mais quand ils ont compris que je ne voyais que par toi, ils ont pété un plomb. Ils menaient la vie dure à Mandy, refusant qu'elle voie Nate tant que tu serais là ! Elle a du fuguer la première fois, pour être tranquille. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Pierre s'est allié à eux, puis Jodie est apparue, comme par hasard. Elle me collait pendant la tournée en te dénigrant, l'idiote ! On avait beau faire ce qu'on voulait elle ne partait pas ! On l'insultait, on la dénigrait, et on l'ignorait, rien n'y faisait ! Elle a terminé la tournée avec nous, et tout. Et quand je suis rentré chez mes parents, pendant mes vacances, elle était invitée, et on a du la supporter. On l'a fui au possible avec Mandy, jusqu'au moment où on a été obligés de la supporter pendant un dîner. C'est ce soir-là que j'ai entendu qu'elle était de mèche avec Pierre et qu'elle fournissait les rumeurs, en m'écoutant parler de toi, dit-il penaud. J'ai fait mes valises et je suis reparti directement à la maison. Jason m'a rejoint à l'aéroport, et on a cherché un moyen de faire stopper tout ça. Nate et Mandy sont venus après, et tu connais la suite. On a démenti, après avoir été dire à Pierre que soit, il arrêtait et s'excusait auprès de toi, soit on quittait la maison de disque. Le démenti a été fait, et tout. Malheureusement, mes parents sont plus durs à convaincre ! Pierre reconnaît quand même que t'as un sacré talent, même s'il nous a juré n'être en rien responsable des échecs que tu subis. Eux, comme tu l'as lu, dit-il en désignant l'article, te voit que comme une profiteuse de situation. Du coup, avec Mandy on a décidé de ne plus leur parler. Enfin elle, moi c'est plus compliqué !

« - Comment ça ? Et pourquoi, tu m'as caché tout ça ? Je suis une grand fille, je peux comprendre qu'ils ne veuillent pas de moi, tu sais ! Alors que là… Je suis… Je ne sais même pas comment je me sens !

« - En colère ? De t'avoir caché tout ça, je suppose. N'aies pas peur de le dire !

« - Non, pas en colère, je peux comprendre que n'aies pas voulu me le dire pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mais…

« - Je voulais juste te protéger, soupira-t-il. T'empêcher d'être triste, blessée, comme maintenant ! Je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais juste que tu gardes ton visage enjoué.

« - Sauf qu'à vouloir me protéger, bien que ce soit tout à ton honneur, tu m'as volontairement caché des choses importantes, et c'est _ça_ le pire ! J'ai l'impression que… Si tu m'as caché ça, tu peux très bien me cacher autre chose ! Tu as trahi ma confiance en toi, et je suis extrêmement déçue. C'est gentil de vouloir me protéger mais maintenant, comment je fais pour savoir si tu me dis tout ?

La jeune femme ne sut pas combien elle venait, à son tour, de le blesser, en lui retirant sa confiance. Certes c'était justifié, il le savait, mais comme tout homme, il avait besoin que sa copine ait confiance en lui. Songeant à cette promesse de fiançailles, il grimaça. Il n'en était plus question tant qu'elle n'aurait plus confiance en lui. Réfléchissant à sa question, il se mura dans un silence pesant, cherchant la réponse adéquat. Pendant ce temps, ne sachant rien de ses pensées, Mitchie se sentit mal, et impuissante devant son silence. Elle l'avait blessée, elle le sentait, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il le lui dise plutôt que de se taire. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais ne voyait pas quoi. Il finit par rompre le silence.

« - Laisse-moi trouver qui t'empêche de percer ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas me croire mais je te promets que je ne te cache rien d'autre. Tu en sais, autant que moi, à présent ! Enfin non, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais demandé à oncle Brown, de chercher de son côté. Il a le bras long, et je pense que si c'est une personne connue, il le saura. Pour le moment tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est une personne qui connaît les secrets les plus horribles de tout le monde, et les menacent de les dévoiler, si jamais, ils t'aident. C'est pour ça que tout le monde refuse de te donner ta chance. Mais crois-moi ça durera pas ! On mène notre enquête et crois-moi, on va rapidement savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ça !

« - Le trouver oui, mais quand me le diras-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me cacheras pas cette information, sous prétexte qu'elle pourrait encore me blesser ? Je sais que tu aimes jouer au preux chevalier, et tout, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses, fit-elle tristement… Tes parents n'ont peut-être pas tord ! Finalement, on n'est peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble !

« - Je t'interdis de penser ça, Mitchie, fit-il durement avant de se radoucir. Je sais qu'on est fait pour être heureux, ensemble. Tu es la seule qui m'aille, et je ne veux pas qu'une autre te remplace. Je t'aime. C'est juste con, mais c'est comme ça ! Je n'ai pas d'autre raison. Quant à mes parents, ça ne sera bientôt plus un problème, fit-il amer.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Ils m'ont menacé de me renier si je ne te quittais pas. Enfin disons que j'ai le choix, soit eux, soit toi ! Et je t'ai choisi, parce que je te l'ai dit, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Tu m'as rendu fou de toi, de ta voix, de ton caractère, de ton odeur, de ta douceur, et de tes je t'aime. De ta manière de me montrer que je compte pour toi, et tout ça, ça… S'il te plait, me quitte pas, fit-il suppliant.

La jeune femme le regarda, et sentit les larmes tomber sur son visage. Le regard de son copain se voila également, à moins que ce soit le reflet de ses propres larmes, toujours est-il qu'elle tendit la main, et caressa sa joue.

« - C'est ridicule Shane… Ce sont tes parents. Ta famille, tu ne peux pas les renier ! Si jamais, on se quitte, même dans cinq ou dix ans, tu n'auras plus que ta sœur et je…

« - Non ! Ma famille, à présent, c'est Nate, Jason, Mandy, Kim, et toi. C'est tout ! Bon Brown et tes parents également ! Mais c'est tout. Je refuse de céder à leur chantage et au tien. Si je refuse d'être renié, je devrais te quitter, et ça m'est impossible, fit-il doucement. C'est toi que j'aime, rien que toi, et seulement toi, et ça, mon beau petit lutin de Noël, ça ne changera pas !

Elle sourit devant le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, mais reprit :

« - Je refuse de rester avec toi, si tu dois tourner le dos à ta famille.

« - Mais c'est pas à ma famille que je tourne le dos ! Mes grands-parents, mes oncles et tantes, et même Mandy font parti de ma vie. Et dès que mes parents comprendront enfin que tu es faite pour moi, et que je suis sur terre, juste pour t'aimer, alors ils seront, de nouveau, mes parents ! Parce que je sais qu'au fond d'eux, ils le savent qu'on vieillira ensemble avec notre famille. Alors, tu vas me promettre d'oublier cette idée stupide. Je ne te quitterais pas ! Tu n'imagines pas comme je me sentais mal en mai, quand les journalistes nous ont momentanément séparés. Je l'ai fait juste parce que c'était plus simple pour toi. Parce que tu voulais ton diplôme. Aujourd'hui, je refuse de céder ! En plus, si jamais on se quittait, mes parents auraient raison et me rabâcheraient que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi. Ils s'arrangeraient pour qu'on ne puisse plus jamais se remettre ensemble. Parce qu'à moins que tu me dises, en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu pourrais faire une croix sur moi et notre histoire mais une croix indélébile, alors dans ce cas, si tu veux qu'on soit tous les deux malheureux qu'on ne trouve jamais l'amour et que ta carrière passe avant moi, et avant nous, alors d'accord, quitte-moi. Sois sûre de toi parce que moi, je sais que j'en serais incapable ! Je t'aime tr…

Il ne put aller plus loin. La jeune femme qui le regardait sans un mot, se jeta dans ses bras, sortant de ses couvertures et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle aussi savait qu'elle ne pourrait renoncer à son amour. Quitte à ne jamais pouvoir faire carrière. Elle noua doucement ses bras autour de son cou, avant de devenir plus tendre dans son baiser. Baiser auquel, il avait répondu instantanément. Il l'attira contre lui, pour la sentir, et sourit mentalement. « Mitchie un, les parents, zéro pointé, pensa-t-il. » Se sentant tomber en avant, il eut le réflexe de passer sa main dans son dos, pour éviter qu'elle se blesse, posant son autre main à plat, pour ne pas l'écraser. Lorsqu'ils furent allongés, il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Je suis réellement désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça Mitchie ! Je te promets de porter à ton attention toutes informations, et rumeurs qui te concerneront. Je dirais aux autres qu'on a plus besoin de te cacher la réalité.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle le regard brillant.

« - Oui, mon petit lutin ?

« - Taies-toi et embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en quête d'un autre baiser. Seulement, son téléphone vibra. Soupirant, il voulut raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur quand il nota que c'était son oncle. Il se décida donc à décrocher, pensant qu'il avait sûrement des infos. Seulement, il craignait encore la réaction de sa copine. Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il prit sa décision. Posant le téléphone sur le chevet, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, quand il nota son sourire.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Doucement, il se colla à elle, et caressa sa peau, par-dessus son débardeur, avant de passer, lentement la main sous le tissu. Sa peau était brûlante, et elle se cambra presqu'instantanément. Avec une lenteur calculée, il frôla son ventre, du bout des doigts, essayant de trouver sa technique. Quand elle agissait ainsi, il avait souvent l'impression que c'était une caresse divine, et cherchait depuis à trouver comment elle s'y prenait. Seulement, il ne savait pas si c'était bon, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le guider. Se détachant de ses lèvres, il parcourut son cou tendrement, parsemant sa peau de mille baisers. La passion montant, elle passa, à son tour, les mains sous son sweater en le remontant. Il l'abandonna le temps de l'enlever avant de descendre embrasser le nombril qu'il dénudait doucement. Elle soupira son prénom, en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, descendant dans son dos, au maximum. Il remonta lentement le vêtement, puis quand il arriva au niveau de sa poitrine devint plus tendre. Elle se cambra une fois encore, en le griffant légèrement, avant d'agripper le drap, de chaque côté de leurs corps, pour les serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Seulement, ils ne purent aller plus loin, puisqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Reprenant, très difficilement pied à la réalité, Mitchie interrogea son copain du regard.

« - Kim est chez ses parents, et j'attends personne.

Acquiesçant, elle replaça son débardeur, et alla voir qui était là. Le visage lui étant inconnu, elle n'ouvrit qu'un peu.

« - Je peux vous aider ?

« - Oui, j'ai vu Shane Gray entrer… Mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes sa copine que ses parents détestent ? Comment vous faites pour gérer les révélations, du _Teen_ ?

La jeune femme la regarda interdite, puis referma la porte, repensant au journaliste qui lui avait posé la question, le mois précédent. Revenant dans sa chambre, son copain embrassa son cou. Seulement, elle resta de marbre, et il l'interrogea sur la visite.

« - Une fan, éluda-t-elle. De toi, naturellement… Je viens de penser à un truc. Toute l'Amérique a su, avant moi, que tes parents me haïssent. Un journaliste m'avait demandé comment je vivais les révélations du _Teen_. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Je venais d'apprendre qu'on avait un appart à visiter avec Kim, du coup j'ai zappé, mais le fait est là ! Tes fans l'ont su avant ta copine, qui est quand même plus concernée.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il en maudissant ses voisins. Je te l'ai dit, je…

« - Tu voulais me protéger, je sais, et je t'en remercie, je dis juste que ça fait bizarre de s'apercevoir, que je suis la dernière au courant, c'est tout. Alors que te voulais ton appel ?

« - Brown ? Rien. Ecoute, tu vas voir, dit-il en appelant son répondeur.

« - Vous avez un message archivée. Le sept janvier à onze heures trente-huit, indiqua la voix préenregistrée avant que raisonne celle du fondateur du camp _Salut Superstar, on est samedi, Nate vient de m'appeler, j'en conclus que t'as mon élève favorite au creux de tes bras ? Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je fais chou blanc. Personne ne sait, mais Mitchie est grillée partout… Affolant ! Je commence à me demander sérieusement si ma sœur n'est pas derrière tout ça, mais a-t-elle le bras assez long ? De toute façon, je n'abandonne pas ! Les gens connus ne savent pas, les prods non plus, je vais demander plus haut. A ce propos, tu te souviens des gens à qui j'ai fait écouter la voix de ta copine ? Ils adorent, et m'ont juré que dès qu'ils se seraient débarrassés du chantage qui pèse sur eux, ils prendront contact avec elle, si elle m'autorise, naturellement, à donner son numéro. Sinon qu'elle appelle Jack Bennet. Allez salut vous deux !_

Il éteignit aussitôt, et elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« - J'en ai marre, je te le jure ! Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas faire croire que j'abandonne ma carrière, pendant deux ans, en attendant. Histoire qu'on m'oublie !

Il la regarda, sans rien dire, réfléchissant à son idée. Si, comme le pensait Brown, c'était Isabelle qui empêchait Mitchie de faire carrière, deux ans ne suffiraient pas ! Elle était extrêmement têtue, il le savait. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, il la prit contre lui, et lui donna son avis.

« - Non ! Qu'importe qui t'empêche d'être connue, on va faire bloc, toi et moi ! Les mecs Mandy et Kim sont avec nous. Tes parents et Brown également. Avec une équipe comme ça, crois-moi on va réussir à lancer ta carrière. J'ignore encore comment, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais on va y arriver ! Tu as confiance en moi ?

« - Naturellement que j'ai confiance, répondit-elle spontanément. T'as raison… Je ne vais pas baisser les bras ! Si c'est vraiment la sœur de ton oncle, qui qu'elle soit…

« - Ma mère, fit-il sombrement. Du côté de Brown, il n'y a que trois enfants, deux garçons, une fille.

« - D'accord, et bien soit ! Si c'est ta mère, et bien elle va voir que je peux me montrer têtue, à mon tour ! T'as raison, la tâche est herculéenne mais on y arrivera. On a une équipe encore plus compétente que toutes les armées du monde ! Brown, toi et les _Tous pour un_, vous allez enquêter en sous-marin, maman et moi, comme on croise beaucoup de tête connue depuis la pub de ton oncle, on va enquêter de notre côté. Mandy pourra écouter tes parents, sans se mettre en avant. Je n'ai pas envie que ta mère passe ses nerfs, sur elle, quant à Kim…

« - Elle va coordonner toutes les infos. A son niveau, elle ne peut pas faire plus, mais elle sera notre lien. Dès qu'on sait un truc, on la prévient !

« - Après ses partiels ! Pour le moment, on va se passer d'elle. Toute manière, on n'aura peut-être rien d'ici Février. Bien que j'aimerais bien te revoir avant.

Il sourit, avouant également qu'il souhaitait la voir plus souvent, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait toujours venir vivre à la villa. Il connaissait sa réponse mais ça le faisait rire de la voir lui dire non, alors que ses yeux disaient oui.

* * *

* : Signifie _je t'aime passionnément, et ça me rend heureux_.

Et voilà, encore une de bouclé. Comme promis, je les ai gardés en couple. Et d'ailleurs, je trouve que c'est amusant leur nouveau plan d'attaque, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien déroulée. Certaines personnes m'ont demandés si je postais à présent le vendredi mais non, rassurez-vous, le jour officiel du post est toujours le jeudi. Pour preuve, ce chapitre. Avec quelques petites informations, où Mitchie fait un pied de nez aux parents de Shane, et surtout, un petit voyage en amoureux. Je vous laisse lire, mais avant, je tiens à remercier **MissLizzie** (Salut. Ravie de savoir que tu lis depuis le début. Pour ton avis sur ma saga, et bien, merci ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Pour ce qui est de mon OS « Noël magique », je t'avoue que non, je ne compte pas faire de suite. Peut-être le transformer en série d'OS, sur le thème de Noël, simplement mais guère plus, désolée. Bisous), **Lady Hope** (Salut toi. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera pareil pour celui-ci. Par contre, désolée mais je ne vois pas où il manque des mots. J'ai pourtant lu le chapitre quatre ou cinq fois. Bisous), **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Tout d'abord, désolée de faire une faute dans ton pseudo (je viens seulement de me rendre compte que tu mettais l'accent sur le E désolée), sinon ravie que ça t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. T'as vu comme promis, je les ai pas séparé. Mdr Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Jade72** (Salut. Oui j'avoue, quand j'annonce des révélations, j'y vais jamais de main morte, mais rassure-toi, y en aura, malheureusement plus avant plusieurs chapitres. Sauf un tout piot peu dans celui-ci. Bisous et bonne semaine.), **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **Sarah** (Salut la miss. C'était juste sur ce coup mdr. Ouais, j'avoue, il sait employer les mots ce garçon. Je crois qu'on aurait toute craqué à la place de Mitchie non ? De rien, mais tout le mérite en revient en **chris87** qui a personnellement veillée à ce que je les maintienne en couple. Mdr Euh, à sa place, si tu voyais ton idole devant chez toi, tu n'irais pas sonner ? Moi non, parce que je n'apprécierais pas mais bon. Mdr la seule chose qui peut les stopper à partir de maintenant, c'est le manque d'information mdr. Ouais enfin pour le moment la promesse de mariage, faut faire une croix dessus. Peut-être plus tard. Euh, Kim et Jason, tu veux dire ? Non parce que Mandy est avec Nate, je te rappelle mdr. Mais oui, ils ont passé le cap aussi. Euh par contre, navrée, je te vois pas sur msn. Donc au pire, je la remets ici, j'ai du faire une faute en l'écrivant l'autre fois (ou msn a du mal.) C'est « Laetiandmi… » Bonne semaine. Bisous) pour leur reviews qui m'ont toutes touchées.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections. _I'm with ya_!

**Chap 16**

Leur plan de bataille en place, ils en avaient informé toutes les personnes concernées. Elles avaient accepté leur rôle avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. La plus dure à convaincre avait été Kim. Non qu'elle ne veuille pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, ou que son rôle ne lui convienne pas, mais l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire de concret avant la fin de ses partiels l'ennuyait. Elle avait eu beau tout tenter pour convaincre sa meilleure amie, celle-ci était restée intraitable. Aux yeux de Mitchie, les études passaient avant tout, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé l'année précédente en quittant son copain, à contrecœur, afin d'avoir la tête libre pour ses examens. Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre son petit-copain, du bien fondée de sa démarche. Une fois encore, elle eut gain de cause et s'en félicita. Elle détestait prendre le rôle de leader dans un groupe, mais pour cette fois, elle allait faire exception. Et hormis son amie, personne ne contesta sa place, son rôle ou l'importance de celui-ci. Ils passèrent le week-end à tout mettre bien en place, en réfléchissant aux risques potentiels que chacun encouraient, ou à la difficulté de la tâche. Si bien que lorsque Shane repartit, le dimanche soir, tout était en place. Elle l'accompagna à l'aéroport, voulant grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaire en sa compagnie. L'hôtesse les reconnaissant, elle l'autorisa à monter dans l'appareil, jusqu'au décollage de celui-ci.

Revenue à la porte d'embarquement, elle regarda l'énorme oiseau de fer prendre son envol, emmenant avec lui une partie d'elle-même. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle ne le reverrait pas durant les cinq prochaines semaines. Ne sachant pas, ce qui la rendait triste, l'hôtesse posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Avec cet article, ses parents devraient changer d'avis sur vous.

« - De quel article parlez-vous, demanda Mitchie perdue.

Perplexe, l'employée lui montra le numéro du _One_, et elle sourit en voyant le titre. _Une histoire d'amour qui dure et perdure pour Shane Gray._ La jeune femme la remercia de l'information et acheta le magasine en revenant chez elle. L'article parlait de son retour de week-end après le nouvel an. Le journaliste y racontait que les deux jeunes semblaient réellement épris l'un de l'autre, et que l'amour transpirait dans chacun des gestes qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, comme le prouvaient les photos. Il ajoutait qu'il espérait que les parents du chanteur changeraient d'avis, car à ses yeux, rien ne pourraient les séparer. En effet même après les révélations chocs de son collègue, ils semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. L'article se terminait par une question, pourtant banale, mais qui emballa le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. « Vu la solidité du couple qu'il forme avec Mitchie, depuis plus d'un an, et le nombre d'épreuve qu'ils ont traversés en une si courte période, nous sommes en droit de nous demander quand le jeune homme compte officialiser leur histoire avec une jolie bague ? » Se reprenant, elle ferma le magasine et envoya un sms à son copain, pour lui dire de lire l'article. Elle le reprit ensuite et regarda l'auteur de celui-ci. Jonathan Levin. Rentrant chez elle, elle chercha un numéro de téléphone afin de le remercier. Elle finit par le trouver sur le site officiel du magasine, elle le composa fébrilement. Un jeune homme lui répondit :

« - Bonjour, bienvenue au siège national du magasine _One_, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Bonjour, j'aimerais parler, si possible, à Jonathan Levin, s'il vous plait.

« - Un instant, fit-il avant que sa voix soit remplacée par _Für Elise_ de Mozart.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son divan et attendit patiemment. Une série de bruit lui indiqua qu'on transférait son appel, et peu après, une voix plus grave répondit :

« - Jonathan Levin, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

« - Mitchie Torrès, se présenta-t-elle doucement. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour l'article que vous avez écrit dans le numéro de ce mois-ci.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ? La jeune femme qui sort avec Shane Gray, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Elle-même.

« - Ravi de pouvoir vous parler. Sans paraître malpoli, j'aimerai, dans la mesure du possible vous interviewer, afin que les parents de Shane apprennent à vous connaître. Serait-ce possible ? Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu, je suis un fervent partisan de votre couple, et je vous avoue que j'ai été peut-être aussi surpris que vous des révélations de mon collègue, du _Teen_.

« - Je vais y réfléchir, je peux vous recontacter plus tard ?

Il accéda à sa requête et lui donna le numéro de son bureau, afin d'éviter le standard. Il la prévint qu'il était joignable jusqu'à vingt heures chaque jour de la semaine. Une fois raccrochée, elle demanda l'avis à son amie, puis à son copain quand celui-ci appela. Les deux étant pour, elle prévint le journaliste qui lui proposa de faire l'interview chez elle. Seulement, Shane lui ayant donné quelques tuyaux et choses à éviter, elle lui proposa plutôt un café. Il parut comprendre ses réticences et accepta. Le rendez-vous étant à la fin de la semaine, elle sourit. Elle prévint le groupe puis, pendant que Kim prit les choses en main pour sa garde-robe, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Les garçons lui donnèrent une multitude de conseils, de choses à éviter, et d'informations à garder secrètes. Soupirant, elle prit une feuille et les nota, afin d'en avoir le plus possible en tête.

La semaine passa rapidement, pour elle. Elle passait toutes ses heures libres à préparer sa première interview. Comme elle avait mis sa mère au courant, celle-ci l'aida comme elle put, la faisant travailler sur les choses à ne pas dire ou faire, et lorsque vendredi arriva, elle se leva de bonne humeur. A titre exceptionnel, elle avait déplacé sa journée de repos du jeudi au vendredi, afin d'avoir la tête libre pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. Se préparant, elle s'habilla d'un jeans noir, et d'une tunique verte à motif blanc, que Kim lui avait prêtée. « Après tout, c'est la couleur préféré de ton copain, avait-elle dit. » Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle commença ensuite le repas, en repassant dans sa tête toutes les consignes. A treize heures, toute « son équipe de recherches », lui souhaita bonne chance, alors que Steve arriva, accompagné de Tania. Elle les saluant et monta, mais nota le regard inquiet de sa garde du corps. Lui demandant ce qu'elle avait, la jeune femme soupira.

« - J'essaie de me persuader que tu ne crois pas que je renseigne mon père, sur tes faits et gestes.

« - Rassure-toi… Contrairement au magasine, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Si tu étais de mèches avec eux, tu aurais pu leur dire un monceau de trucs pour me discréditer, or, tu n'as jamais rien fait. Donc, pour moi, au pire tu es neutre, ce qui serait compréhensible.

« - Tu vois Tan' je te l'avais dit qu'elle te ne voyait pas comme un espion, rit Steve.

« - Ouais, n'empêche, il faut que tu saches que je suis de votre côté à Shane et toi, et pas du côté de mon père. Ce qu'il a fait, et fait peut-être encore, je trouve ça inadmissible !

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu de rendez-vous et elle entra dans le café. Ses deux gardes du corps la suivirent et se mirent à deux tables de la sienne. Ce qui leur permettait d'entendre la conversation et d'intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le journaliste arriva avec dix minutes de retard, et s'excusa en riant qu'avec les avions, on n'était jamais à l'heure. Elle rit, puis les commandes passées, ils commencèrent l'interview. Seulement, elle s'était attendue à un jeu de questions/réponses et non à une conversation. Il posait certes des questions, mais aucune ne semblait préparée. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'un point, ou d'un autre, qui lui était inconnu, il rebondissait dessus. Ayant l'autorisation de son copain, elle lui raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, du moins sa version à elle. Elle lui donna ses impressions sur lui, leurs blagues à propos de son ego, ou encore leurs moments de soutien amical, qui avaient transformés petit à petit, leur complicité en flirt puis en histoire. Ils parlèrent ensuite des trois premiers mois qu'ils avaient passés secrètement, puis de sa descente aux enfers quand leur histoire avait été mise sous les projecteurs. Elle lui confia le harcèlement des journalistes, passant sous silence leur rupture qui risquerait de donner des idées aux parents, et préféra insister sur les intentions, même infimes que Shane avait eu pour elle, afin qu'elle garde espoir et le sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il fut surpris en apprenant que le jeune homme savait se montrer vraiment très romantique, quand il était amoureux, et la taquina sur ce point. Elle sourit, et le défendit quand Jonathan lui demanda s'il n'en faisait pas trop, en expliquant que grâce à ses petites attentions, parfois bénignes comme le pli qu'il avait pris de l'appeler souvent, quand il était en tournée ou simplement loin d'elle, avaient solidifié leur couple. Déclarant forfait, le journaliste lui demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur été. S'attendant à ce qu'elle avoue qu'ils l'avaient passé en amoureux dans un coin isolé, elle l'étonna en lui parlant de Camp rock, et de la restriction de bisous qu'ils avaient subi.

« - Tu veux dire, que vous vous êtes vus tout un été, quinze heures par jour, sans pouvoir vous embrasser ?

« - Non, j'ai dit, qu'on devait avoir une relation de prof-élève durant ses cours, puisqu'aux yeux de la loi, il était mon prof. En revanche sitôt son cours terminé, puisqu'on dansait l'après-midi, il redevenait mon copain, perdant donc son chapeau de prof.

« - Et ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Pour toi ? Parce que j'imagine que Shane ne t'a pas donné ses impressions sur cette règle.

« - Si, on en parlait souvent, en fait. On aurait aimé ne pas avoir à cacher notre histoire, seulement, c'était ça ou on passait l'été chacun de notre côté, alors bon… Et, le directeur du camp a déjà été vraiment gentil de nous faire cette fleur. Et puis, c'était supportable ! Plus pour moi que pour lui, mais bon… J'avais cours le matin, ce qui me facilitait les choses, alors que lui, n'avait rien ! Bien sûr, il profitait du fait que j'étais avec son oncle pour travailler ses cours, mais il m'a confié qu'à certains moments, il avait eu du mal à rester concentré. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, ça m'est arrivée souvent, mais on a tenu vaillamment le choc. On était soutenu par nos amis, et puis ça en valait la peine.

Elle enchaîna, en lui racontant certaines soirées où étant libéré de son rôle de professeur, il la prenait dans ses bras. Durant les concours estivaux, les soirées qu'ils avaient passées les yeux dans les yeux, évitant de donner l'impression qu'il était trop fleur-bleue. Une fois l'été fini, Jonathan lui demanda de lui raconter, objectivement, sa rencontre avec les parents du garçon, et elle soupira quelques secondes. Se rappelant des choses à éviter de dire, elle enchaîna en lui expliquant qu'elle avait beaucoup appréhendé la soirée, puisqu'elle savait combien l'avis de ceux-ci comptait pour son copain. Lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, vantant, sans s'en vouloir, les qualités de son hôtesse en cuisine, et de l'accueil, bien que faux, de la famille. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur le menu, ou la conversation étrange qu'il y avait eu, se bornant à expliquer simplement qu'ils lui avaient posé beaucoup de questions, pour essayer de la connaître comme elle l'avait pensé au début. A présent, elle savait qu'ils avaient juste cherché à trouver sa faille, afin de la discréditer aux yeux de Shane. Sans y réussir, puisque cette épreuve les avait vraiment rapprochés, tout comme le dossier des manigances qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Rebondissant sur la fin de sa phrase, il lui demanda son ressenti sur cette histoire et elle eut un sourire amer. Elle lui raconta donc, comment, pour la protéger et ne pas la blesser, il lui avait caché l'animosité de ses parents, enrôlant son amie dans le mensonge, puisqu'elle l'avait découvert à son tour.

« - Tu veux dire qu'hormis toi, tout le monde était au courant ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-elle avant de sourire, pas ma famille ! Mais sinon oui, on devait être les seuls à ne pas être au courant. Je l'ai découvert la semaine dernière pour ma part. J'ai mis maman au courant dès lundi, et voilà. A présent tout le monde le sait.

« - Tu ne t'es pas senti blessée de ses mensonges ?

« - Non, ni blessée, ni en colère. Il avait de bonnes raisons et puis, ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais comme je lui ai dit, ça m'a déçu qu'il ne me pense pas suffisamment forte pour entendre la vérité. Je n'ai plus autant confiance qu'avant, à présent. Il le sait, et m'a promis de tout faire pour retrouver cette confiance perdue ! Et entre-nous, je dois avouer qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Ses parents ont beau me détester, il faut avouer qu'ils l'ont très bien éduqué, et qu'il sait se faire pardonner.

« - A t'écouter, on dirait que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour leur plaire, je me trompe ?

« - Lourdement ! Mes parents m'ont eux aussi bien éduquée. Bon je n'ai peut-être pas de parfaites manières et tout, mais je sais reconnaître les qualités d'une personne. Si ça peut vous rassurer à présent, je dois détester ses parents presqu'autant qu'eux. Enfin un peu moins ! Shane m'a fait comprendre que contrairement à ce que je croyais, leurs avis ne comptaient pas autant. Il compte certes, mais moins que l'avis de mes propres parents comptent pour nous, donc maintenant… Disons que je me moque un peu de ce qu'ils pensent. S'ils me détestent et bien qu'ils me détestent. Je ne cherche pas à leur plaire, ni à plaire à personne ! Je reste moi-même, et si ça ne leur convient pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est avec leur fils que je sors. C'est à lui que je dois plaire.

« - Donc Shane se moque de l'avis de ses parents, mais pas des tiens ?

« - Voilà ! Bon, il faut dire qu'il a connu ma mère en même temps que moi, puisqu'elle travaillait au camp, mais, comment dire… ? Il sait que je suis extrêmement proche des miens, et comme il me l'a dit récemment, ils ne sont peut-être pas du même milieu social que les siens, mais chez mes parents, on est tout de suite à l'aise. La preuve avec le repas de Thanksgiving qu'il a passé avec nous. Je me souviendrais longtemps de cette soirée.

La discussion dura encore plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles elle parla de ce qu'ils vivaient, de la beauté de chaque moment, de la difficulté de sortir avec une personne connue, de sa vie à elle, et des bâtons dans les roues qu'on lui mettait. Elle le rassura cependant, en décrétant qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle était faite pour chanter devant un public et si passer par les voies rapides lui était impossible, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre des chemins plus longs. Ca prendrait plus de temps, mais après tout elle était jeune. Ils conclurent leur discussion sur la question que Jonathan posait à la fin de son article. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, en décrétant, que pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas fiancés, et n'en avaient même jamais parlé sérieusement. Certes, ils en avaient ris, ou survolé le sujet, mais c'était au début de leur histoire, quand ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Il éteignit enfin le dictaphone, puis ils se mirent d'accord sur quoi utiliser et quoi passer à la trappe.

Deux heures plus tard, il se leva, lui promettant, si elle lui laissait une adresse mail, de lui envoyer l'article avant sa parution afin qu'elle donne son aval. Elle le fit après un rapide coup d'œil aux deux adultes. Une fois seule, elle les rejoignit, et leur demanda leur avis, qui fut unanime. Même s'il utilisait tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ce ne serait qu'un article en leur faveur. Ils payèrent leurs consommations, puis repartirent. La raccompagnant chez elle, ils lui demandèrent à quelle heure, elle aurait besoin d'eux le lendemain. Elle leur donna l'information et rentra chez elle. Elle passa le reste de la journée à observer l'appartement, puis les magasines de meubles. Quand Kim rentra, elles décidèrent de faire une pause, dans les révisions de la jeune femme pour aller utiliser leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Elles se rendirent dans divers magasins, cherchant quelque chose qui leur conviendraient. Elles finirent par trouver une salle à manger dans leur prix. Elles prirent également un buffet rappelant leur table basse, des meubles d'appoint pour l'entrée et un meuble à chaussures. Comme ils restaient encore un peu d'argent, sur le budget qu'elles s'étaient fixées, elles achetèrent un meuble assorti à la colonne qu'elles avaient dans la salle de bains. Elles payèrent ensuite le tout, en demandant à ce que tout soit livré chez elles. Le vendeur leur dit que tout arriverait dans le courant du mois. Elles rentrèrent avec la satisfaction de savoir que quand elles reverraient leur copain, leur appart serait totalement aménagé. Certes, il leurs manquerait une véritable cuisine, mais pour le moment, c'était suffisant. Et puis d'ici mars, elles auraient sûrement mis assez de côtés pour acheter cette dernière pièce.

Le week-end passa lentement, au grand dam de Mitchie, qui avait hâte de savoir comment serait l'article. Bien qu'il paraîtrait que début février, elle était pressée de le lire. Elle n'eut sa réponse que le jeudi suivant. Jonathan lui laissa un message sur le répondeur, la prévenant qu'elle avait un mail de sa part. Elle parcourut l'article, et donna son aval avant de l'envoyer aux garçons, pour qu'ils sachent ce qui serait dit. Ceux-ci la remercièrent le lendemain, puis lui donnèrent des nouvelles de l'enquête qu'ils faisaient. Ce fut rapide puisqu'ils n'avaient rien. Ils lui demandèrent si de son côté, elle avait du nouveau. Elle eut un petit sourire en songeant qu'elles avaient simplement réussi à savoir que ça venait d'une personne qui devait avoir des relations avec un procureur ou un juge, parce que souvent, les informations qu'ils utilisaient étaient gardées sous le sceaux du secret. Seules les personnes ayant une autorisation d'un juge pouvaient y accéder, et ce genre d'autorisation était réellement difficile à avoir. Leur envoyant l'explication, elle soupira. Tout ça devenait compliqué surtout qu'elle ne connaissait personne qui était ne serait-ce qu'avocat. Une fois fait, elle prit sa guitare pour jouer un peu. Kim était à la bibliothèque avec un groupe d'étudiant afin de préparer les partiels qui approchaient. Quand elle revint, elle lui demanda si ça l'ennuyait que ses amis de la fac viennent bosser ici durant le week-end. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, prévenant qu'elle irait dormir chez ses parents si jamais elle dérangeait, puis elles mangèrent, chacune oubliant ses problèmes pour le moment.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, Kim reprit ses révisions, alors que Mitchie envoya un message à son copain. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle venait de se faire mettre à la porte par sa colocataire, pour le week-end. Bien sûr, elle lui expliqua les motifs réels, mais rit quand il lui proposa de venir chez eux. Seulement, elle dut refuser. Elle n'osait pas lui dire que son compte allait être à sec si elle continuait à voyager ainsi. Elle préféra donc lui dire que ça ne serait pas juste pour les deux autres.

Les jours suivant furent similaires pour la jeune femme qui se contentait de se lever, pour travailler, avant de rentrer pour dormir. Aussi lorsque vendredi arriva, elle se leva sans entrain, et partit travailler à reculons. Elle aimait son travail, c'était certain, mais savoir qu'elle ne pouvait percer pour le moment, lui minait légèrement le moral. Heureusement, elle donna bien le change et personne ne s'aperçut de la déprime qui la guettait. Elle revint chez elle à seize heures et soupira en voyant que Kim terminait de ranger le salon, en vue de son week-end révision. Sentant là une occasion de briser sa petite routine, Mitchie l'aida volontiers, et prépara également une espèce de repas froid, à base de légumes coupés en petits morceaux et piqués sur des cure-dents. « Original, comme brochette, songea la jeune femme en travaillant. Enfin comme mini-brochette, serait plus réelle ! Je me demande si on ne peut pas faire une sorte d'assortiment ? »

« - Dis-moi, ça t'ennuie, si j'essaies quelque chose ?

« - Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, sourit Kim. Moi je file prendre une douche.

Restée seule, Mitchie prit les différentes sauces qu'elles avaient au frais, puis de quoi en faire d'autre, avant de commencer sa nouvelle activité. Ses cheveux devenant gênant, elle les attacha rapidement à l'aide d'une cuillère à café puis reprit son travail. A un moment quelqu'un sonna, seulement avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, sa colocataire ouvrit. Ecoutant, elle l'entendit saluer la personne, sans donner son nom et haussa les épaules. De toute façon, pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il lui suffisait de lever les yeux, mais elle s'y refusa, préférant se concentrer sur sa tache. Par contre, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille, elle sursauta violemment, et prenant un couteau se tourna d'un bond en déclarant froidement :

« - Enlève tes pattes ou… Je te les enlève, termina-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« - Ravi de savoir que ton copain n'a pas le droit de te toucher, fit-il en obéissant sagement alors qu'il sentait la pointe du couteau sur sa peau.

Pour toute réponse, Mitchie le posa sur le plan de travail et embrassa doucement le jeune homme, avant de lui assurer qu'il était même le seul à avoir le droit de poser ses doigts sur elle. Il sourit et la reprit volontiers dans ses bras, avant de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide.

« - Pas vraiment ! Je m'amuse à saboter le menu de Kim, avec une variété de sauces, qui vont leur arracher la langue, rit-elle, mais si tu as envie de m'aider, tu ne te gênes pas.

Il acquiesça et l'observa faire quelques secondes, avant de l'aider réellement. Quand elle eut terminée, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà entrées. Prenant les deux plateaux, elle commença à aller au salon quand il lui en prit un. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui reprit.

« - Ecoute, j'adore quand tu m'aides, sois-en sûr, mais si tu y vas, ils vont te sauter dessus, et je compte profiter de ta présence dès que j'aurais finis, donc tu veux bien rester sagement dans la cuisine ? Je t'interroge après pour savoir ce que tu fais si loin de ta villa, et si près de moi.

Il acquiesça, se demandant si elle ne le fuyait pas, mais eut sa réponse, lorsque revenant, elle se lava les mains, avant de lui sourire franchement. Il s'approcha doucement, et la prit contre lui. Se laissant faire, elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa présence, sans rien dire. Il sourit et baissa la tête afin de croiser son regard. Il y renonça cependant en voyant ses paupières closes, et son air, si reposé. Seulement, elle dut sentir qu'il l'observait, puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Alors, dis-moi tout ? Que fais-tu si proche de moi, physiquement parlant ?

« - Tu me manquais, et Kim m'a prévenu assez longtemps à l'avance, j'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser ton cadeau de Noël, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas. Devant un programme comme ça, grimaça-t-elle, j'ai qu'un truc à dire : … Où sont mes bagages ?

Elle haussa les sourcils d'une manière suggestive, et il rit, avant de chuchoter qu'elles l'attendaient déjà dans la voiture. Souriant, elle lui demanda confirmation et quand elle l'obtint, mit ses chaussures, et sa veste avant de prendre son sac. Elle cria à sa colocataire qu'elle serait de retour dimanche soir, puis sortit, son copain sur les talons. Ils filèrent jusqu'à la voiture et, une fois attachée, elle soupira de soulagement.

« - Tu me sauves d'un week-end d'ennuie, t'es mon héros !

Il lui sourit, et l'embrassa doucement. Afin d'éviter qu'on sache où ils se rendaient, ils restèrent dans la limousine aux vitres teintées et mirent plusieurs heures avant d'arriver enfin, dans une zone montagneuse, plutôt déserte. A plusieurs reprises, Perry demanda au jeune homme s'il était sûr de sa destination, et celui-ci confirma une bonne dizaine de fois. Pour sa part, Mitchie commençait, elle aussi à douter du sens d'orientation du jeune homme. L'endroit semblait dépourvu de vie et vide, si on enlevait la multitude d'arbre, ce qui rendait l'endroit un peu sinistre. Il devait avoir neigé récemment, puisqu'en haut des arbres, restait quelques branches blanches. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de désert forestier, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un chalet. La voiture s'arrêta, et ils sortirent. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, la jeune femme se contenta de sourciller. L'endroit était frais et sa veste vraiment insuffisante. Resserrant les bras autour d'elle, elle chercha à camoufler le claquement de ses dents, en observant le décor.

« - Qu'en penses-tu, fit-il à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - C'est sinistre ! On se croirait rescapé d'une quelconque catastrophe naturelle, grimaça-t-elle.

« - C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi, je m'attendais, fit-il pensif. Vois plutôt le bon côté des choses, on est tout ce qu'il y a de plus seuls.

« - Je ne vois pas trop d'où c'est un _bon_ côté, mais soit ! Je vais m'efforcer de voir ça avec tes yeux… ! Y a pas moyen, ça reste sinistre ! T'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« - Certain.

Elle nota que son ton avait changé, et se demanda d'où ça venait. Soupirant, il se décolla d'elle, et partit ouvrir, alors qu'elle claquait des dents, de plus belle. Il la fit entrer, dans le chalet sans lumière, et ressortit chercher de quoi passer le week-end en paix. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de se cogner, se décalant près du mur, pour ne pas gêner. Les deux hommes revinrent avec des sacs, puis Perry les laissa, leur souhaitant un bon week-end. La porte se referma, et elle sursauta en sentant le noir se resserrer sur elle. Seulement, le jeune homme brisa cette impression en allumant, enfin. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit, habituant ses yeux à la lumière. Les bras toujours autour d'elle, elle regarda le décor et sourit légèrement. Il y avait une petite cuisine dans un coin, juste à côté une sorte de coin salle à manger. Le plus grand espace était le salon, où trônait une immense cheminée, face à un canapé. Doucement, elle s'approcha et s'abaissa pour toucher le tapis, qui semblait moelleux à souhait. Elle se releva pour monter à l'étage, inconsciente que son copain observait chacun de ses gestes, cherchant à savoir si elle aimait ou non. Sur sa gauche, elle trouva la chambre, un peu plus petite que la pièce du bas, mais aux dimensions appréciables pour deux. En face se trouvait une salle de bain avec une large baignoire carrée, ainsi qu'une buanderie. Revenant en bas, elle nota, enfin le regard du jeune homme et s'y accrocha. Lentement, elle revint jusqu'à lui, puis chuchota, juste avant de l'embrasser :

« - Finalement, je dois avoir enfin le même regard que toi, parce que j'adore ! T'es sûr qu'on ne peut pas vivre ici, disons… Jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

« - Et renoncer à ta carrière, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu pourrais ?

« - Et toi ?

« - Peut-être ! Ceci dit, j'avoue que j'adore ce que je fais, donc… Je ne sais pas vraiment.

« - Moi si. Si en échange, tu ne me quittes jamais, je suis même prête à apprendre à tenir une hache, sourit-elle. De toute manière, du moment que tu es là, c'est forcément parfait.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et l'embrassa, en nouant ses bras autour de lui. Rassuré, de savoir que son cadeau lui plaisait tant, il la prit contre lui, répondant à son baiser, avant de l'interrompre doucement, par une série de baisers rapides. Il lui proposa de ranger au moins leurs affaires, et elle grimaça. Elle le fit cependant, avec le sourire, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait une tâche à accomplir, alors qu'il l'observait. Etrangement, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et déglutit, en se souvenant que lorsqu'elle, elle avait eut cette impression ça s'était révélée exacte.

« - Dis-moi, ma belle, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles… Je ne sais pas, ailleurs !

« - Oui, tout va bien, rassures-toi. C'est juste que… J'ai quelques petits tracas, rien de grave, éluda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, songeant que ce ne devait pas être grave, sinon elle le lui dirait. Cependant, sa conscience le travailla, lui demandant s'il était sûr de ce point ? Après tout, lorsqu'elle se faisait harceler en avril, elle n'avait sollicité aucune aide de sa part, préférant se taire. Tout comme elle avait tu les problèmes qu'elle avait eut au lycée, avec ses camarades. Finalement, sa conscience eut raison de ses questions, et il lui demanda ce qui la tracassait.

« - Rien de grave, rassures-toi. Les trucs habituels. Le travail, l'enquête, l'article, les complots, la routine… Comme d'habitude, tu vois ?

« - Dis m'en plus !

Le regardant, elle secoua la tête, et reprit de terminer de vider un sac, alors qu'il plongeait dans un silence pesant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme soucis. L'enquête, et l'article, ça il le savait très bien. Il avait les mêmes, mais que son travail la tracasse, il avait du mal à y croire. Elle adorait cuisiner, c'était un fait, et un véritable cordon bleu, selon Kim.

Se tournant, elle vit son visage fermé, et se demanda ce qu'il avait. Il semblait également remuer de sombres pensées, et elle n'osa pas le déranger, sachant qu'elle-même aurait détesté ça. Passant près de lui, pour sortir, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

« - Dis-moi ce qui t'ennuis, s'il te plait ?

« - Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, sourit-elle. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, et ça me touche, mais crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.… Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant d'un coup ?

« - Parce que ça semble miner ton moral !

« - Mais non, ça le mine pas. Bon si, de temps à autre, mais crois-moi, là tout de suite, ce n'est pas mes problèmes personnels qui me préoccupent, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

« - Mon problème le plus urgent ? Comment éloigner mon copain de ses fichus sacs à ranger, admit-elle lorsqu'il eut acquiescé, pour que je puisse juste profiter de sa présence ?

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée, en maintenant quand même une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il la regarda amusé, puis notant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, il se mit en quête de le réduire lentement. Quand il fut juste assez proche pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de sa copine, il s'arrêta et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il s'écarta. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le fixa, et nota que la situation semblait l'amuser. Se refusant de faire le moindre pas, elle se contenta de le fixer, en croisant les bras, comme si elle était contrariée, par quelque chose. Aussitôt, les traits du jeune homme changèrent et, s'il semblait s'amuser la seconde précédente, il cherchait à présent, à comprendre qu'elle avait. Il fit un nouveau pas, le dernier encore possible, voulant la prendre dans ses bras, mais au dernier moment, le visage de la jeune femme changea. Tendant une main, elle agrippa le col de son pull et l'attira contre elle, l'embrassant avec fougue. Après un instant de surprise, il y répondit avec la même passion, l'attirant contre lui au maximum. Lâchant le vêtement, elle passa ses mains dans son cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Le manque d'air les sépara, mais ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne, il la prit dans ses bras, en passant une main sous ses genoux, l'autre restant dans son dos, et il monta l'étage, alors qu'elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et il la déposa sur le lit, sans quitter ses lèvres. Elle profita que leurs poumons soient vides pour s'asseoir au milieu du lit, l'invitant implicitement, à la rejoindre. Il répondit à l'invitation, et à peine fut-il sur le lit, qu'elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, avant de se coller à lui, voulant le sentir contre elle. Doucement, la jeune femme s'assit à califourchon alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière. Elle lâcha son cou, pour poser ses deux mains à plats sur le lit, puis en fit passer une sous le pull de son copain, alors qu'il caressait déjà sa taille, sous ses vêtements. Il lui enleva sa veste, devenue bien trop superflue à ses yeux, et la fit tomber au sol. Seulement, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Sans prendre la peine de regarder qui appelait, elle éteignit ce qui l'intrigua. Il voulut lui demander si elle ne préférerait pas répondre, mais la jeune femme profita du fait qu'il semblait incapable d'agir, pour faire elle-même passer sa tunique par dessus sa tête. La vue de sa copine en soutien-gorge, le ramena à la réalité et il oublia l'appel aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. Héhé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, préparez-vous à une recrudescence de l'activité de leurs hormones. Même si j'ai l'impression d'écrire que ça -_-'

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous, et désolée de poster si tard, dans la journée. Mais je vous l'avoue, comme je déprime un peu en ce moment, j'ai pu trop l'envie de rester devant mon ordi. Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, comme promis, une recrudescence des hormones avec l'apparition d'une cheminée. (Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous n'inquiétez pas, ça va pas durer) et aussi quelques menus révélations sur Shane, sa famille et autre. Mais rien de méchant, c'est certain. Mais avant de vous laisser savourer ce superbe chapitre (genre mdr) un énorme merci à **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Mdr t'as raison, c'est un homme donc le téléphone il a même carrément passé à la trappe. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Charlyne** (Salut. Ecoute je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant. J'espère que celui-là ne fera pas exception. Bisous), **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Mdr, j'adore ta réponse, elle m'est très utile, on peut le dire mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre riche en émotion, te plaira. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Sarah** (Salut toi. Ouais t'as vu, ils sont peu nombreux les journalistes qui sont pour cet adorable petit couple. Amenez-moi les parents qu'on les pende mdr. Euh malheureusement, l'article et la réaction du public, j'ai légèrement passé. Parce qu'il va y avoir pas mal de chamboulement dans les prochains chapitres, j'en suis navrée. Mdr normal que Shane soit parfait, c'est moi qui l'ait fait ainsi héhé. A défaut d'en avoir un vrai, écrire permet de rêver à l'homme idéal mdr En fait, Mitchie reste une fille qui se soucie de tout, et de trop de choses. C'est ça qui la travaille mais ce n'est pas important. Quant au fait qu'elle croise les bras, c'est surtout pour taquiner son copain. Mdr, Tu sembles tellement pressée de lire la suite, que j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur ce point. Gros bisous mademoiselle. (L)) et **Jade72** (Salut toi. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires. Franchement, ils me vont droit au cœur, et comme je déprime, ils ont mes vrais sourires. Donc merci à vous.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Dédicace** : Voilà ce chapitre, je vous le dédicace à tous, parce que votre soutien m'est hyper précieux, et c'est chaque fois un vrai plaisir de lire vos remarques. Même si pour vous, elles ne servent à rien, pour moi, elles sont extrêmement précieuses. Donc merci à vous, qui faites vivre cette fic.

**CHAP 17**

Elle se réveilla la première et écouta, le silence des lieux. Seulement quelque chose semblait différent. Elle s'était endormie contre son homme et à présent la jeune femme était loin de lui. Soupirant, elle se tourna afin de retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Elle souleva le bras qu'il avait posé au dessus de sa tête et elle se blottit contre lui avant de le poser sur sa taille, comme chaque nuit. A présent mieux installée, elle attendit patiemment qu'il s'éveille, profitant du moment pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Elle s'étonna en se souvenant des premiers mois de leur histoire. Quand ils ne se voyaient qu'un week-end sur deux à la villa. Bien souvent dans ces moments-là, ils s'enfermaient dans sa chambre à elle et passaient des heures à discuter de tout et rien, en échangeant leurs points de vue. A cette époque, ils n'étaient jamais dérangés, sauf à l'heure des repas, et encore. Ils descendaient souvent d'eux même, puisqu'elle aimait cuisiner. Dans ces moments-là, il s'asseyait sur une chaise et l'observait mener, tambour battant, une conversation profonde, tout en cuisinant. Elle préparait souvent ses recettes de tête sans regarder une seule fois les bouquins de cuisines qu'ils avaient du s'acheter. « Je me demande ce qu'il pensait dans ces moments-là, se demanda-t-elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi, ils se sont achetés des livres de recettes ? Leurs parents leur ont jamais appris à cuisiner ? Remarque c'est fort possible ! Même certain, si je me réfère à ce que m'a dit Mandy une fois. A savoir qu'ils ne mangeaient que des trucs tout prêts ! » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas son copain sortir lentement du sommeil, grâce aux arabesques qu'elle traçait sur sa peau sans s'en rendre compte. Afin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était plus la seule à être réveillé, il passa sa main sur sa taille avant de la loger dans son dos. Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

« - Tu es déjà réveillé ?

« - Parfaitement réveillé même… Merci, et toi ?

« - Non, non tel que tu me vois je dors encore, sourit-elle. Ça doit faire une demi-heure que j'attends que tu quittes Morphée.

Il sourit et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser avant de lui proposer d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils descendirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seulement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils déchantèrent bien vite. Les sacs n'étaient pas vidés et donc le repas se trouvait, quelque part, dans l'un d'eux.

« - Tu vois, soupira-t-il en souriant, si tu m'avais écouté hier, on aurait qu'à mettre le pied sous la table, alors que là… Faut tout vider avant !

« - Ose dire que tu regrettes d'avoir dormi contre moi, le défia-t-elle. Non, parce que dans ce cas je prendrais le canapé cette nuit, hist…

Il l'embrassa, lui interdisant implicitement de terminer sa phrase. Ils se séparant et partirent à la recherche de quelque chose qui les nourrirait. Ils finirent par trouver, et une fois repus ils partirent se laver, en profitant de la grande baignoire. Ils y restèrent presqu'une heure, allongés l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence reposant.

Une demi-heure après, ils étaient au salon en train de réfléchir à une possible activité. Soudain, il se leva et lui demanda de mettre son manteau. Elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle le suivit ensuite dehors. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle pour lui prendre la main, en souriant légèrement, avant de se diriger vers un petit sentier, à sa gauche, qui conduisait dans les bois.

« - Une randonnée dans un coin qu'on ne connaît pas ? Aurais-tu un côté aventureux que je ne connaitrais pas, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Je connais l'endroit. J'ai fait du repérage qu'est-ce que tu crois, rit-il. Et puis avoue que vu le coin, les distractions sont réduites non ?

« - Ah mais, j'approuve totalement ton idée de balade, le rassura-t-elle, c'est juste que… Tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais mis des baskets.

Observant ses pieds cachés par ses bottes habituelles, il sourit et lui promit de la porter si jamais elle se tordait la cheville. Riant à cette idée, elle fit gaffe où elle mettait les pieds durant quelques secondes, puis se concentra sur ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle oublia alors le reste, préférant juste écouter sa voix. Il aurait pu lui raconter n'importe quoi, qu'elle l'aurait écouté avec la même passion, tant il la captivait. Même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Au bout de dix minutes, un léger silence s'installa.

« - Raconte-moi ton enfance, demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai, tu dois connaître une bonne partie de la mienne mais moi, hormis quelques trucs, je ne sais rien !

« - Y a rien de spécial à raconter. Mon père est américain pure souche, ma mère française. Enfin disons qu'elle est née à Paris, ce qui explique que j'adore cette ville. Elle y a passé ses quinze premières années, puis durant un voyage avec sa famille elle est venue à Miami. Mon père y vivait, à cette époque. Brown qui a deux ans de plus qu'elle, lui a proposé de se balader sur la plage. Mon père y jouait avec des potes à lui et ils ont craqué l'un pour l'autre. Seulement au bout de trois semaines, elle est repartie à Paris. Ils ont donc commencé une relation longue distance, durant trois ans. C'est là qu'oncle Brown intervient. Grâce à sa passion et son talent pour la musique, il a intégré l'équipe de Mick Jagger et s'est installé aux Etats-Unis. Pour ses dix-huit ans, maman est partie le voir en donnant rendez-vous à papa là où il habitait à l'époque, et… Elle n'a plus quitté le pays, sauf pour rendre visite à sa famille de temps à autre … Ils sont restés à Miami durant près de quinze ans et s'y sont mariés ! Quand j'ai eu douze ans, on a déménagé à Baxley et ils n'ont plus quitté la Géorgie depuis. Voilà tu sais tout.

« - Tu parles, je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu ça ni rien. Pourquoi ils ont une maison de campagne à Gordonville ?

« - Maman… Disons qu'elle a du sang bleu dans les veines qui remontent à Louis XIV, un roi français. Enfin bref, elle est un peu mégalomane et durant des vacances près de chez toi, ils ont acheté une maison là-bas. Au début il la louait et quand papa a fait fortune, grâce à son boulot d'avocat, ils l'ont acheté re-décoré et agrandie. Elle semblait petite à leurs yeux. Question suivante, sourit-il.

« - Comment t'as connu Nate ?

« - Quand je suis arrivé à Baxley, il y vivait, sourit-il. On était en cours ensemble. Au début, je me souviens, on ne pouvait pas se voir. C'était le petit intello, musicien et tout et je suis arrivé comme un cheveu dans sa soupe. Je n'étais pas aussi réfléchi que lui mais j'avais des idées qui contredisaient souvent les siennes En plus à cette époque, j'étais déjà doué en musique. Même plus que lui à ce moment-là, non parce que maintenant, je ne pourrais pas dire. Enfin bref, on était en compétition l'un et l'autre et nos profs s'amusaient à nous mettre constamment ensemble. Paraît qu'on se ressemblait énormément, dans nos caractères. Ce qui nous mettait encore plus en compétition, tu penses ! Un soir, je jouais de la guitare dans la salle de musique et il passait avec ses potes. Il s'est arrêté, et m'a écouté. Je créais ma première mélodie mais je ramais pas mal. Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas cherché… Au contraire, il m'a proposé je sais plus quel accord et ça a marché. Je l'ai évidemment remercié, tu penses, je bloquais depuis une semaine sur le passage, c'est dire. Suite à ça, on a commencé à se parler sans se battre à coup de mots et on s'est aperçu que nos profs avaient raisons. On se ressemblait sur bien des points. Seulement, je restais le nouveau qui n'osait pas trop s'intégrer, préférant vivre dans sa bulle musicale. Alors doucement, il a commencé par s'inviter à mes répètes puis on s'est mis à se parler. Deux mois plus tard, on rêvait déjà de monter un groupe, chacun une guitare à la main. Plus tard, on a rencontré Jason à Camp Rock. Le feeling est passé direct et tu connais la suite.

« - Mais Dan et Sandra, ils ont toujours vécus en Floride ?

« - Bien sûr. Ok, j'ai du quitter ma ville natale mais on a gardé le contact. Enfin, avec Dan puisque je connaissais très peu Sandra au départ. Ils se sont mis ensemble un an après mon départ, je ne sais pas si tu imagines. Depuis que j'ai treize ans en fait. Pendant les deux ans, ou on était toujours fourrés ensemble lui et moi, on a fait pas mal de conneries. Pas des grosses, mais des petits trucs qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que mes parents et la presse apprennent. Sinon byebye ma réputation de garçon sage, rit-il.

« - Comme ?

« - Au hasard ? On avait une voisine qui détestait les enfants à un point, incroyable ! Elle nous mettait des coups de canne si on l'approchait trop, ou autre. En fait, dès qu'on était à porter de son bout de bois, elle frappait. Et ça nous faisait rire… On se mettait à plusieurs et on l'entourait. Elle ne pouvait pas tous nous frapper, et de toute façon dès qu'elle levait sa canne on se barrait comme les trouillards qu'on était ! parce qu'elle avait de la force en plus ! Mais bon… Donc cette femme nous détestait et du coup on lui a fait des trucs pas sympas. Comme mettre des insectes dans sa boite à lettre, bombarder de boues ses carreaux, piquer son courrier, ou jeter des allumettes enflammées dans sa boite à lettre, énuméra-t-il. Une fois, je me souviens que pour Halloween, on avait jeté tout notre stock d'œufs pourris sur sa porte, juste pour le plaisir. Enfin, ce genre de chose, tu vois !

« - Je vois. Et dis-moi, t'as déjà brûlé une poubelle ou autre ?

« - Non. Mais on faisait des feux avec Dan et Will. On allait dans l'espèce de parc près de chez lui et on faisait cuire de la viande qu'on piquait dans les frigos parentaux. On se prenait pour les Robinson Crusoé qu'on n'était pas, mais c'était sympa.

Elle s'arrêta et l'observa quelques secondes en souriant, puis secouant la tête à une idée qu'elle avait, reprit sa marche.

« - A quoi, penses-tu ?

« - J'essayais de t'imaginer en train de jouer les naufragés, sourit-elle. Mais c'est toujours bon à savoir, qu'en cas de coupure de courant je ne mourrais pas de froid si t'es dans le coin.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis il lui raconta quelques anecdotes de son enfance avant de l'interroger à son tour. Elle se retrouva donc à lui raconter sa rencontre avec Sierra en secondaire, puis celle avec Kim. Les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle aimait être invisible pour les autres, jusqu'à son été au camp qui avait été révélateur.

« - Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai toujours pensé que je serais toujours, cette personne sur la photo, dont on n'oublie le prénom, tu vois, et puis je ne sais pas, arrivée au camp de ton oncle, j'ai voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'être populaire ! Bon j'ai payé cher mon mensonge, mais étrangement, je ne le regrette pas. Ça m'a permis de voir qui m'appréciait vraiment et qui me parlait juste pour le boulot de ma mère. N'oublions pas non plus que grâce à ça, on s'est rapprochés toi et moi, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Et maintenant, je veux plus te quitter, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa main.

« - Moi non plus, ça tombe bien, rit-elle. Bien que je doive t'avouer qu'au début, je me demandais pourquoi tu préférais rester avec moi, une fille quelconque, plutôt que Caitlyn ou Tess. L'une étant plus franche et honnête, et l'autre… Plus connue. Elle aurait été plus apte à comprendre ton mal-être.

« - Pas faux ! C'est vrai que Tess aurait pu me comprendre. Seulement… Tu te souviens de sa réaction lors de mon premier cours ? Quand Andy est tombé ? Elle l'a critiqué, perfidement, en le rabaissant. Je n'ai pas apprécié du tout, parce qu'à la place d'Andy, j'aurais aimé qu'on me tende la main, plutôt qu'autre chose. Peu après, je jouais tranquillement sur le ponton, quand un petit lutin est venu et m'a parlé franchement… Comme si j'étais une personne normale. Pas une superstar. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai préféré ta compagnie à celle de Caitlyn ou de Tess. J'appréciais danser avec Andy, ou les Hasta La Vista Crew, mais chez toi… Il y avait quelque chose de spécial ! Je veux dire, tu m'intriguais, et je savais peu de chose sur toi, au départ. Tu dansais juste vachement bien, puisque j'ai du te reprendre deux fois en un mois et demi et que tu aimais ce que je faisais. Tu me disais ce que tu pensais, sans réfléchir si ça pourrait me plaire ou non. J'avoue, sans honte, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, que j'étais déjà accro à tes beaux yeux marrons. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es déjà rendue compte de la force de tes regards. Ils sont pénétrants, profonds, et… Très expressifs, ajouta-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Se laissant entraîner, elle y répondit instantanément, en nouant ses bras autour de lui, en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Ils marchaient maintenant depuis près d'une heure et elle sentait ses doigts s'engourdir. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils feraient si froids donc elle n'avait pas pris de gants. Aussi lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la nuque de son copain, celui-ci sursauta.

« - On dirait que t'es gelée ma belle. Allez on rentre !

Elle acquiesça simplement alors qu'il passait un bras sur ses épaules. Se collant à lui, elle le tint par la taille, le laissant retrouver le chemin du chalet. Ils mirent moins d'une demi-heure et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et lui proposa de boire un chocolat chaud, alors qu'il allait au salon en acquiesçant. Dos à lui, elle enleva son manteau et s'attela à trouver tout ce qu'il fallait. Une fois ses recherches terminées, elle remplit une casserole qu'elle mit sur le gaz, profitant de l'occasion pour se réchauffer les mains. Quand tout fut prêt, elle remplit deux tasses, ajouta le chocolat, puis les deux mugs en main, se tourna vers son copain pour le rejoindre. Il avait profité qu'elle était dos à lui pour faire du feu dans la cheminée. A présent, il était assis au sol sur le tapis face à l'âtre, une couverture près de lui. Souriant, elle le rejoignit et s'assit tout contre lui avant de lui tendre la boisson chaude. La posant au sol, il se réinstalla juste derrière elle afin de pouvoir l'entourer de ses bras, puis but une gorgée de chocolat. Le mélange lui réchauffa la gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. A son tour, elle frémit et, reposant sa tasse, il les rapprocha du feu. Celui-ci donnait une couleur nouvelle à la peau de sa copine et il embrassa son cou, doucement, avant de remonter sur sa joue. Elle se tourna ensuite et l'embrassa réellement. A son tour, elle posa le mug près de celui de son copain avant de passer une de ses mains, dans son cou, se collant un peu plus à lui. Le manque d'air les sépara et il lui sourit doucement, avant d'observer le feu. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, savourant le moment, sa tasse au creux de ses mains pour se réchauffer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougé, seules les tasses étaient vides et posées dans un coin. Aucun des deux ne voulait troubler le silence qui s'était installé en maître dans la pièce. Ils se contentaient d'observer le bois qui brûlait lentement, réchauffant l'atmosphère et leurs peaux. Cependant, la jeune femme commença à avoir trop chaud et remonta les manches de son pull, jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes, ce qui sortit son copain de la léthargie. Se penchant à son oreille, il murmura :

« - Trop chaud ?

« - Exact mon cher, et comme je n'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et il sourit. L'embrassant tendrement, il fit courir ses mains jusqu'au bas du vêtement et le releva lentement. Ils se séparèrent, juste le temps de faire passer le pull au dessus de sa tête, qu'il jeta au loin, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de facilité. Il sourit et passa ses mains dans son dos pour la coller davantage à lui, avant de doucement faire remonter le tee-shirt pour passer sa main dessous. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme quitta les lèvres de son copain pour embrasser son cou, alors que ses mains frôlaient son torse par-dessus son pull sans manche. Il devint rapidement une gêne pour elle et elle se mit en quête de l'enlever, songeant qu'il avait peut-être également chaud. Comprenant ses intentions, la main du garçon quitta son dos le temps de quitter le vêtement, puis il la reprit contre lui. Seulement, la jeune femme, ne comptant pas en rester là, commença à déboutonner sa chemise et sourit lorsqu'elle nota qu'il avait été plus prévoyant qu'elle, puisqu'il avait également mit un tee-shirt. Sans prendre la peine de l'enlever, elle passa ses mains dessous tout en embrassant son cou. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme tracer des cercles sur sa peau qui devenait brûlante. Il soupira son prénom contre la peau de son cou en faisant remonter ses mains dans le dos de sa copine. Celle-ci se colla un peu plus à lui, en se cambrant sans cesser ses caresses pour autant. Remontant finalement le tee-shirt de son copain, elle embrassa ses pectoraux et sourit en le sentant faire tomber, lui-même ses deux affaires. Ayant à présent le champ libre, elle souffla contre sa peau, avant de se laisser faire lorsqu'il releva son tee-shirt. Levant simplement les bras, quand il le fallut, elle le fixa d'un regard brûlant et, doucement il l'allongea sur le tapis sans la quitter des yeux. Elle replaça ses mains dans sa nuque. Il les lui prit lentement et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, avant de l'embrasser, tandis qu'une de ses mains partait frôler son ventre, l'autre l'empêchant de tomber sur elle. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres et se cambra lorsqu'il remonta doucement vers sa poitrine. Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, elle caressa sa nuque puis les fit basculer. Quittant sa bouche, elle descendit dans son cou, alors que ses mains frôlaient à peine le torse de son copain.

« - Comment tu fais ça, demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

« - ça quoi, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Ce que tu fais avec tes doigts, en ce moment-même, reprit-il sur le même ton.

« - Pourquoi, tu veux que je te l'apprenne ?

« - Tu te rends même pas compte de la sensation que ça fait. Une vraie caresse divine, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre, navré du blasphème éventuel.

Haussant les épaules, elle lui murmura à l'oreille sa technique, fort simple puisqu'elle consistait à frôler la peau en exerçant le moins de pression possible puis reprit ses caresses, dessinant un cœur juste sous le sternum du garçon avant d'embrasser la zone. Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la ceinture du jeans de son copain, qu'elle commença à défaire, tout en remontant pour l'embrasser. Elle finit par écarter les pans du vêtement juste avant qu'il ne les fasse basculer, à nouveau, pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, descendit dans son cou, puis sur ses clavicules, alors que sa main caressait son ventre rejoignant doucement le bouton de son jeans. Il le défit en un tour de main, avant de faire glisser la fermeture, pendant que sa bouche arrivait sur son nombril. Elle se cambra et il sourit, avant de faire passer ses doigts dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser sa main jusque dans sa poche arrière pour faire descendre le vêtement devenu gênante. Lorsqu'il fut à ses genoux, elle plia les jambes lui permettant de le lui enlever entièrement. Quand ce fut fait, il se décolla d'elle et l'observa. Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux remonter de ses chevilles à ses jambes, avant de regarder ses cuisses, puis le morceau de dentelle vert pomme, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Il caressait du regard chaque partie que celui-ci croisait… Son nombril, puis sa poitrine, recouverte de la même dentelle, puis recroisa enfin son regard. La lumière du feu donnait à sa peau une agréable couleur caramel, qui le fit sourire.

« - C'est bon, je te plais en vert, chuchota-t-elle.

« - T'es même parfaite, murmura-t-il avant de déposer une multitude de baiser sur son visage, sans jamais embrasser ses lèvres.

La jeune femme sourit en comprenant son manège mais refusa de le supplier de l'embrasser, préférant caresser doucement ses épaules, avant de lui demander d'une voix tendre :

« - Un massage, ça te dit, Superstar ?

Il releva le visage, la regardant suspicieusement, cherchant à savoir si elle était sérieuse, mais son regard amusé le fit douter. Elle s'assit et croisa les jambes, avant de dire, d'une voix suave mais ferme :

« - Allonge-toi sur le ventre !

Il obtempéra sagement et elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença son massage sur ses épaules, se moquant de son dos, étrangement tendu, puis glissa ses doigts le long de sa colonne exerçant de brèves pressions à des endroits stratégiques en descendant inexorablement vers ses reins. A partir de ce moment, elle se fit plus tendre frôlant plus qu'autre chose sa peau avant de se pencher pour embrasser la peau du jeune homme, qui devenait plus brûlante à mesure que les secondes passaient. Doucement, il bougea, se tournant en la maintenant pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« - Tu triches là, fit-il le regard brûlant.

Elle eut un petit sourire qui lui confirma qu'en dépit des apparences, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et, pour la première fois de sa vie, apprécia d'avoir le rôle de la victime. Si elle était son bourreau, il ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Elle embrassa sa peau, toujours assise sur lui, puis descendit afin de faire, enfin, tomber le jeans qui commençait à la gêner. Seulement, à peine eut-elle terminé, qu'il la refit basculer sous lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle y répondit avec la même fougue et il fit glisser une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de son bras avant de caresser son ventre. Il finit par quitter ses lèvres pour aller à la recherche de la zone la plus sensible dans son cou. Quand il la trouva, il la taquina, la faisant se cambrer, ce qui lui permit de faire passer sa main dans son dos. Il caressa subrepticement sa peau, descendant au niveau de ses reins avant de remonter le long de sa colonne, jusqu'à l'attache du sous-vêtement, qu'il détacha rapidement. Satisfait du résultat, il revint l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il le faisait tomber le vêtement devenu inutile, libérant la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui soupira, contre ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, il s'éloigna de sa bouche, descendant tendrement sur son corps qu'il embrassait, ne laissant qu'un sillon humide comme seul témoin des baisers brûlants qu'il déposait. Lorsqu'il fut sur sa poitrine, elle se cambra, gémissant doucement son prénom tout en fermant les yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle laissa sa main caresser le cuir chevelu de son copain, pour l'encourager. S'éloignant de quelques centimètres à peine, il souffla sur sa peau et sourit en l'entendant gémir son prénom, une nouvelle fois. Innocemment, il lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il observa son visage sans cesser ses caresses. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos mais se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure. Souriant, il reprit ses baisers, faisant monter la passion en elle, si bien que lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'élastique de son dernier vêtement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance à ses caresses. Il le fit descendre et, embrassant son ventre, laissa ses doigts caresser son intimité alors qu'elle se cambrait au maximum. Il n'eut aucun mal à écarter, ses cuisses de ses doigts, alors qu'elle agrippait le jeans qu'elle lui avait enlevé. Entendant qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement, il remonta son visage au niveau du sien et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Ouvrant les yeux, elle le fixa avec incandescence puis l'embrassa avec passion, faisant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture. Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt décoller, elle le pria de s'arrêter, puis fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'au sous-vêtement de son copain pour le lui enlever. Quand ils furent tous les deux complètements nus, il s'allongea sur elle, alors qu'elle écartait les jambes, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Sans se faire prier, il entra doucement en elle et ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Le plaisir ne mit pas longtemps à monter et bientôt tout deux crièrent le prénom de l'autre, avant qu'il s'effondre juste à côté d'elle. Tendant le bras, il prit la couverture et les recouvrit, alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse, où elle dessina un cœur du bout du doigt. Ne voulant briser le silence, il fit de même, le dessinant sur son ventre et la sentit sourire.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi, que quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le jour était déjà levé. Le feu devait être éteint depuis plusieurs heures à en juger par la froideur de la pièce. Repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, il eut un petit sourire. Il enfila son jeans, raviva les flammes, puis s'assurant qu'elle était parfaitement couverte, il alla à la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner pour deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux petites mains se glissèrent sur sa taille amenant avec elles la couverture qui finit par le recouvrir au maximum. Alors qu'elle embrassait son épaule, il demanda :

« - Bien dormi ?

« - J'avoue le matelas était un peu dur mais… ça n'en était que plus agréable ! Bizarrement quand tu m'as offert ce cadeau, j'étais à des lieux de penser que je le ferais un jour à même le sol, sur un tapis devant un feu de cheminée. Mais c'était terriblement bon… ! Euh, enfin parfait quoi, dit-elle en rougissant alors qu'il souriait de sa gêne. Et toi ?

« - J'ai très bien dormi, tu penses ! J'avais ma parfaite petite fée du logis dans mes bras et en plus, elle était complètement nue, fit-il taquin, et puis vu la soirée qu'on a passé, cette nuit ne pouvait être que parfaite. Bien que je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais te donner autant de plaisir ailleurs que dans un lit, ma belle !

« - Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, j'aimerai bien essayer ailleurs. Sous la douche ? Dans ta limousine ? Sur la table de votre cuisine, lista-t-elle en souriant.

Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit son regard s'animer. L'embrassant doucement, il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Fais-moi penser à t'aider à essayer chacun de ces endroits.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il caressait son cou de ses lèvres. Une odeur de brûlé chatouilla ses narines et tout en profitant des caresses de son copain, elle éteignit le gaz avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller à se réveil plein de tendresse.

Malheureusement, si le week-end coupé du monde avait été plus qu'agréable à leurs yeux, il fut trop rapidement l'heure de rentrer. Ayant plusieurs heures de route, ils durent partir aux alentours de quinze heures, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de profiter du retour, pour se faire le plus tendre possibles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers Gordonville, ils furent coincés dans les bouchons. Souriant malicieusement, elle leva la vitre, les coupant de Perry, et Shane la regarda agir. Les détachant, elle s'assit face à lui et les rattacha ensemble avant de nouer ses bras dans sa nuque qu'elle caressa. Presqu'aussitôt, il l'embrassa, en caressant doucement sa taille. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage ainsi, puis lorsque le moteur se coupa, ils s'éloignèrent à regret. Ils sortirent de la voiture pour apercevoir l'aéroport. Soupirant, Mitchie se blottit contre lui.

« - Je n'ai plus envie que tu partes ! Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur de te voir t'envoler loin de moi. J'ai toujours peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Tu sais, que tu trouves mieux que moi, ce qui devrait être facile vu le nombre de créature au corps parfait que tu dois voir !

« - Ouais, sauf que pas de chance pour elles, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! Je ne risque donc pas de te quitter avant plusieurs années ma chère. Il va falloir t'habituer à me voir, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses.

« - Vu le peu d'heure qu'on passe ensemble, ça va être dure de faire une overdose, soupira-t-elle avant de remettre la tête contre son torse… Ne t'en va pas. Ou emmène-moi avec toi. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

« - Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas du tout envie tu sais ? Devoir te laisser seule ici est un crève-cœur mon ange, même si c'est toi qui l'a décidé en refusant de venir vivre avec moi.

« - Tu sais très bien que ça aurait été pire ! Qu'aurais-je fais, toute seule dans une si grande maison pendant votre tournée, par exemple ? Et puis, m'éloigner aussi rapidement de mes parents… Je n'ai pas une si grande force de caractère, tu sais ?

« - Si tu l'as, mais tu es trop proche de ta famille pour couper le cordon si facilement, dit-il en posant son pouce sous son menton pour lui permettre de voir son regard triste, et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Entre autre, ajouta-t-il pensif.

« - Zut alors ! Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais avec moi que pour mon corps, me voilà déçue, rit-elle.

Il la regarda perdu, puis rit avec elle, laissant partir la tristesse qui les habitait quelques secondes auparavant. Se reprenant rapidement, elle planta son regard dans le sien et il nota qu'elle était très sérieuse.

« - Promets-moi que tu me quitteras pas ? Disons avant très, très, très longtemps.

« - Je te le promets aussi facilement que ça m'est impossible. Je tiens réellement à toi Mitchie, fit-il très sérieux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me moque du fait que mes parents ne cautionnent pas notre histoire, que l'agent du groupe ne veuille pas non plus nous soutenir, tout comme je refuse de te laisser me quitter parce que ça serait plus simple ! Je t'ai, je te garde et je n'appartiens qu'à toi, souviens-toi, fit-il en montrant sa gourmette.

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras en souriant. Malheureusement, l'avion qu'il prenait arriva et ils durent se quitter à regret. Cependant, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne prenne son avion, à regret. Ce week-end passait loin de tout lui avait été vraiment bénéfique et il ne regrettait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il soit déjà terminé. Montant dans l'avion, il se tourna et la vit sur le parking où elle retrouva Steve qui venait d'arriver. Tout deux observèrent l'avion, en parlant visiblement puisqu'elle agitait ses bras. Seulement le pilote les prévint qu'ils allaient décoller et il éteignit son portable après lui avoir envoyé un rapide message. Le vol fut légèrement plus long, puisqu'il y eut quelques turbulences. Finalement, il se posa sans encombre sur le sol Floridien. Les passagers applaudirent, comme à leurs habitudes et il les imita en cherchant toutefois à comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi à chaque fois. Descendant, il rejoignit son chauffeur qui l'emmena chez lui où il retrouva ses deux amis. Jason jouait de la guitare distraitement, quant à Nate, il lisait vraisemblablement un livre. Seulement, dès qu'il fut au salon avec eux, il stoppa son activité. Le regardant légèrement inquiet il lui tendit son courrier. S'asseyant, il feuilleta rapidement les trois lettres et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la troisième. Comme elle émanait de ses parents, il poussa un profond soupir et la reposa.

« - Je l'ouvrirais demain ! J'ai encore envie de vivre mon petit rêve pour le moment…

« - A ce propos, Mitchie va bien, demanda Nate.

« - Aux dernières nouvelles qui date de moins de deux heures, parfaitement bien. Lorsque je l'ai quitté, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Donc, tout va bien. On a passé un week-end magique et c'était juste parfait.

Sur ces mots, il sourit le regard rêveur et ses deux amis sourirent. A le voir si heureux, ils étaient certains qu'ils avaient passé un week-end bien plus agréable qu'eux.

* * *

Dès que l'avion décolla, Mitchie se tourna vers son chauffeur et ami.

« - Bon je crois que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire, soupira-t-elle.

« - Peut-être ! N'empêche, fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte, tu as reçu un message je te rappelle, que tu as refusé de lire sous quel prétexte déjà ? Ah oui, tu avais plus important à faire. Si ça se trouve c'était Shane.

Souriant, elle s'attacha et ouvrit le fameux message. Lorsque Steve monta, il nota dans le rétroviseur le sourire de la jeune femme et comprit qu'il avait eu raison. L'air de rien, il demanda ce que voulait son copain et elle sourit.

« - Juste me dire qu'il m'aime et que je lui manque déjà.

Ils rirent puis elle entreprit de lui tracer les grandes lignes du week-end, gardant le plus beau pour elle. Il la déposa au moment où elle parlait d'une soirée au coin du feu et lui promit de lui raconter la suite la prochaine fois. Elle monta chez elle avec son sac. A peine eut-elle passé la porte que sa colocataire lui sauta dessus, voulant connaître tous les détails. Aussi, tout en rangeant ses vêtements elle lui raconta plus en détails, passant sous silence les passages plus intimes.

« - Au coin du feu ? Et c'était agréable ? Vous avez fait quoi exactement ? C'est vrai que ça décuple les sensations et augmente la température ?

« - Je t'ai dit, que tu n'en saurais pas plus, je… Depuis quand c'est à moi ce truc, dit-elle en sortant un pull rose à col bateau. J'ai jamais acheté ça. Je m'en souviendrais. C'est sûrement à Mandy. Fais-moi penser à lui… Et ça ?

Observant les vêtements qu'elle avait pliés, elle nota plusieurs intrus qu'elle remit dans le sac, se promettant de le ramener rapidement à la villa, alors que Kim reprenait la foule de question. Lorsqu'elle eut finie, elle partit au salon et sourit en notant que les plats avaient été vidés et que tout était rangé. S'asseyant face à la télévision, qu'elle laissa éteinte, elle soupira, repensant à son week-end. Plus précisément à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, avant qu'il ne s'envole pour Miami. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait s'il avait été sérieux le jour où il lui avait proposé de prendre un appartement ensemble. « Et comment aurait réagis ses parents ? Sûrement beaucoup plus mal que les miens ! Non, finalement, j'ai bien fait de refuser ! Bien que… Ce soit dommage, songea-t-elle. »

Elle passa la soirée, les yeux dans le vague à repenser à tous ces moments de tendresses et soupira en songeant qu'elle devrait attendre encore trois semaines avant de pouvoir le sentir contre elle, à nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Shane ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut pour sa copine. Il savait qu'elle commençait plus tôt cette semaine afin de terminer également plus tôt. Soupirant, il sortit de son lit et alla dans sa salle de bain. Dès qu'il vit la douche, il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait confié lors de leur réveil. A savoir qu'elle était peut-être du genre à vouloir faire l'amour sous la douche. Se demandant, si elle était sérieuse, il alluma l'eau puis entreprit de se laver, avant de s'habiller, sans qu'elle n'ait quitté ses pensées. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, son petit-déjeuner à la main, il redescendit de son nuage. La lettre de ses parents était au même endroit que la veille. Se promettant de l'ouvrir après son café, il déjeuna tranquillement, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient qui ne méritait pas un appel. « Toute façon, tu aurais refusé de le prendre gros malin, se sermonna-t-il. » Nate arriva au moment, où il reposa sa tasse. Ils se saluèrent, puis Shane prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il la lut d'un bout à l'autre puis, ne réussissant pas à y croire, revint dessus, s'arrêtant à chaque phrase afin de s'assurer qu'il lisait bien. A la fin de sa troisième lecture, il fut prit un fou rire qu'il ne réussit pas à calmer, malgré les questions de son frère. Prenant le papier, il alla tranquillement jusqu'au téléphone et composa de mémoire, le numéro de ses parents. Ne travaillant pas, ce fut sa mère qui décrocha. Se retenant de rire ouvertement, il la salua le plus froidement possible, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, puisqu'elle répondit toute enjouée. Elle allait commencer à lui donner des nouvelles de sa famille, lorsqu'il la coupa.

« - Navré, mais je t'appelle pas pour le plaisir de t'entendre. J'ai reçu ta lettre, attends voir, dit-il avant de regarder le cachet de la poste, samedi. Mais j'étais en week-end avec la femme de ma vie et je ne l'ai ouverte que ce matin. Je te remercie. Non, c'est très gentil de m'envoyer un papier, presqu'officiel à en croire le cachet fiscal, pour me prévenir que, attends comment vous m'avez tourné ça… Ah, j'y suis ! _Vu que je refuse de quitter cette petite intrigante à la recherche d'une célébrité passagère_, merci mais on parle de ma copine au passage, donc respect, enfin bref vous êtes assez grands pour savoir que vous lui manquez de respect donc j'enchaîne. J'ai pris en compte votre lettre et j'accepte. Reniez-moi ! Si en échange, je peux filer le parfait amour avec ma princesse, je vote pour, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Sa mère lui demanda s'il était certain qu'elle en valait la peine et qu'il n'allait pas le regretter, mais il répondit d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée.

« - Oui, Isabelle. Je suis sûr qu'elle est faite pour moi ! On s'entend très bien, on est fou l'un de l'autre et je dirais même qu'elle est la meilleure partie de moi-même. En clair, je l'aime et au vu du week-end que je viens de passer, crois-moi ce n'est pas près de passer. Donc, tu pourras dire à Philip que j'accepte de ne plus remettre les pieds chez vous mais en échange, vous n'êtes tous les deux plus les bienvenus. Du moins tant que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas que Mitchie est une fille bien. Le genre de fille dont rêvent les parents normaux. Passez mon bonjour à ma petite sœur… Et… Et rien, bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha en souriant tranquillement.

« - Hey mec, t'es sûr que ça va ?

« - Parfaitement bien Nate ! Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre où ils m'expliquent qu'ils me laissent une dernière chance : Soit je quitte ma princesse, soit ils me renient. Comme si j'allais quitter une perle. Surtout que voilà le choix qu'on me propose. Sandy que tu ne connais pas et Sam qui ne mérite même pas qu'on retienne sa candidature. Sans oublier Summers… Non franchement, je crois que je ne perds pas grand-chose. Hormis mon pied à terre à Baxley, j'entends. Bah au pire, j'irais à l'hôtel quand j'irais voir ma petite sœur.

« - Sois pas bête… Si tu dois aller à Baxley, tu me préviens je te filerais ma chambre de garçon, s'amusa le jeune homme. Si on y va ensemble, on cohabitera. Ce n'est pas comme si ça serait une première en plus.

« - Merci mec, c'est sympa. Enfin à mon avis, je verrais Mandy qu'ici. Ou à l'aéroport. Mais ton offre me touche, tu sais, fit-il en écrasant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue avant de rire.

Nate le traita d'idiot en lui jetant un oreiller au visage, et lorsque Jason descendit, réveillé par les rires de ses amis, il arqua un sourcil à les voir si joyeux dès le matin. Il finit par poser sa question à voix haute, et ses amis se calmèrent avant de lui donner les dernières nouvelles.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Shane est presqu'officiellement renié. Bon, j'aurais voulu le faire vraiment, _but, it's not possible so, we'll have to deal with it!_ (Mais ce n'est pas possible, donc, on va faire avec)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	19. Chapitre 18

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit, donc j'étais trop fatiguée pour poster hier. Mais bonne nouvelle (non, non je suis _toujours_ fatiguée) mais je fais ça ce matin avant ma longue journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au programme, un rendez-vous improvisé entre Shane et Mitchie, quelques toute pitites informations, et une bonne nouvelle. Enfin ! Avant de vous laisser, un très grand merci à **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Mdr t'as raison, elle est un peu moins timide cette petite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Olieangel**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Ouais eux aussi ont aimé ce week-end. Mdr. J'espère ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Jade72** (Salut toi. J'avoue j'ai beaucoup aimé leur inventer un passé qui serait pas « à peine vu, déjà ami » mdr. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous), et **Sarah** (Hey salut toi, comment va ? Mdr ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, même si le mot est faible mdr. Ouais, ils sont fait pour être ensemble, et comme y a qu'un exemplaire de Shane, faut le laisser à Mitchie héhé. J'avoue, quand ils se quittent à l'aéroport, c'est super émouvant. Je crois que j'en aurais pleuré si j'y avais assisté mdr. Oui, les parents sont aveugles mdr. Non mais tu comprendras rapidement, c'est promis. Avant l'épilogue quoi ! :p Bisous à lundi.) pour leurs commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même ! Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney ! Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur ! (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 18**

Les partiels de Kim terminés, chacun replongea sérieusement dans l'enquête qu'ils menaient, afin de comprendre qui nuisait à Mitchie. Seulement, le moins qu'ils pouvaient dire était que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas laisser de traces. Tout du moins, très peu. Personne ne savait son nom, ni même de quel pays il ou elle était originaire, puisqu'ils ne décelaient aucun accent. Aucun indice pouvant leur permettre de la contrecarrer. Tout comme il était impossible aux producteurs ou agents de les faire céder, puisque n'ayant aucun nom, ni informations, ils ne pouvaient porter plainte.

Le mois de mars arriva donc tranquillement sans qu'ils aient avancé d'un pouce. On pouvait même dire qu'ils « reculaient », puisque la liste des personnes suspectes s'agrandissait chaque semaine. Tout en songeant à ce problème, qui commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer, Shane sortit de sa salle de bain et rejoignit ses deux amis au rez-de-chaussée. L'ambiance était plutôt morne. Ils méditaient tous sur ce problème et également sur un moyen d'aider Mitchie à percer. Seulement, comme elle refusait leur aide directe, ils étaient pieds et poings liés, ce qu'ils appréciaient moyennement.

« - Bien le bonjour PEE, s'exclama Jason en faisant une petite révérence.

« - PEE ? Késako encore ?

« - Ton nouveau surnom, soupira Nate. Enfin la version courte, cher Prince En Exil, expliqua-t-il avant de replonger dans son journal.

Le jeune homme regarda ses deux amis, cherchant à comprendre d'où il venait, avant de renoncer. Se servant de quoi se rassasier, il s'assit avec eux, l'esprit bien plus proche de sa copine que de son meilleur ami. Se demandant, ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il commença son repas. Au même instant, son téléphone sonna. Ouvrant le message, il sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle pensait aussi à lui. « _Salut Superstar ! Comment va ? Tu me manques, c'est pas possible. Dommage que je bosse ce week-end … Non mais franchement, tu peux me dires __pourquoi__, ton oncle a choisi justement ce week-end pour faire la fête ? Non vraiment, il a de la chance que je l'adore sinon j'aurais fait grève ! Enfin … Bisous, je t'aime !_ » Il répondit rapidement au message, lui assurant que lui aussi était en manque de ses bras, puis termina son repas. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle en demandant à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient de prévu pour la journée.

« - Pierre a appelé ! On a rendez-vous avec lui à onze heures ! Il nous donnera l'emploi du temps de la semaine, soupira Nate. Prions pour que celui-ci concorde avec mon envie d'aller voir à Baxley si j'y suis.

« - Bizarrement, moi je préférais qu'on fasse un détour par Gordonville ! Et toi Shane ?

« - N'étant plus vraiment le bienvenu chez les parents de Mandy, je vote pour l'Alabama, sourit-il.

Sur ces mots, il ferma le lave-vaisselle, puis s'appuyant dessus, tout en faisant face à la salle à manger, il reprit.

« - N'empêche ! Je ne serais pas fâché si Isabelle appelait pour me dire qu'ils ont changés d'avis.

« - Ouais, pas faux ! Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'ils ne lui laissent aucune chance. Regarde au début, tes parents ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment, se souvint Nate, mais bon, ils t'ont laissé traîner avec moi et de fils en aiguilles c'est passé alors que là, ça a été direct ! En une soirée, ils se sont fait une idée, super fausse, de Mitchie. Un peu comme s'ils s'étaient déjà fait une idée sans la connaître.

« - Ouais t'as pas tord ! … A bien y réfléchir, tu as même drôlement raison. Je vais voir avec _my sister_ si elle peut pas enquêter sur ce point, dit-il tout en envoyant déjà le message. Sauf si elle juge que ça devient trop risqué pour elle !

Dès que le message fut parti, il monta terminer sa toilette, puis ils prirent le chemin de leur maison de disque. Seulement, étant en avance, ils en profitèrent pour écouter les bruits de couloir qui allaient bon train. « Dans un monde aussi illusoire, toute façon, soupira Shane. Les ragots, c'est la seule chose qui dur ! »

« - Salut les jeunes, chuchota une voix qui les fit sourire.

« - Salut JB ! Comment va ? Alors ton antenne, elle t'a fait capter quelque chose, demanda Nate en souriant.

« - Bien sûr, mais c'est pas concluant ! J'ai pas encore tout compris. Je vous tiens au courant ! Mais dites-moi, elle est passée où la blonde ? On la voit plus !

« - Normale, elle s'est teint en châtain, soupira Jason. C'est celle qui joue dans notre dernier clip ! Une folle, un peu bizarre ! Elle croit même pas à une vie ailleurs que sur Terre, tu y crois, toi ?

L'homme d'entretien le regarda les yeux ronds, puis soupira tragiquement, en secouant la tête. Durant deux petites minutes, il parla tout seul, pestant contre ces jeunes qui avaient l'esprit trop étriqué pour voir que la vie en dehors de leur planète était possible. Puis il changea soudainement de sujet.

« - Au fait, vous connaissez une certaine Mitchie ?

« - Ouais, ma copine s'appelle comme ça !

« - Bas, elle est dans le collimateur de votre agent !

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Nate sérieusement.

« - Je l'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un hier. Il disait qu'il fallait tout faire pour empêcher une certaine Mitchie de faire carrière ! Selon lui, elle a beaucoup de talent et un duo avec une personne connue risquerait de la faire décoller. Or, il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle est douée ! Ce à quoi son interlocuteur a du lui parler de quelqu'un pouvant l'aider, puisqu'il a rajouté qu'il allait s'arranger avec eux pour l'en empêcher ! Enfin, c'est ses mots à lui pas les miens. P't-être que vous comprendrez mieux que moi ! Bon je retourne bosser ! Kraken va encore hurler si son bureau n'est pas propre, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent partir, puis Jason fut le premier à réagir.

« - Kraken ? Le monstre mangeur de navire ?

« - Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'il appelle le Grand patron, sourit Nate.

« - Ah ! Les garçons, vous êtes là ! Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, entrez, j'arrive, le temps de régler un truc, fit leur agent en sortant de son bureau.

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent en sentant là l'occasion qu'ils avaient de fouiller un peu partout. Tranquillement donc, ils entrèrent et Nate commença à chercher dans son ordinateur, alors que Shane appelait le dernier numéro composé, afin de savoir avec qui parlait leur agent. Pour sa part, Jason ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, cherchant rapidement un dossier qui parlerait de Mitchie. Il n'eut aucun succès tout comme Shane qui grimaça, en entendant une voix rauque et désagréable. S'excusant d'avoir fait un faux numéro, il regarda le journal des appels. Seul Nate eut de la chance.

« - La vache, regardez le nombre de dossier où Mitchie apparaît !

Il s'envoya rapidement plusieurs fichiers par mail, puis ils sursautèrent en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Eteignant tout, le jeune homme s'assit sur le siège du bureau, les pieds sur le meubles alors que Shane observait à la fenêtre. Quant à Jason, il s'affala sur le canapé en faisant comme s'il lisait un magasine. Peu après, Pierre entra et soupira.

« - Nate, tes pieds n'ont rien à faire sur mon bureau, ni même ton séant sur mon siège !

« - Ok chef, j'ai compris, sourit celui-ci.

Chacun prit place sur la banquette et il leur annonça le travail qu'ils auraient à effectuer durant les deux prochaines semaines, ne leur laissant que peu de temps pour eux. De plus, ils apprirent qu'ils étaient invités à la fête que donnait Brown Césario. Cette nouvelle ravi Shane qui repensa au message de sa copine. Pressé de la voir, il en oublia presque tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme reprit son travail en souriant. Certes, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup son copain, mais, à présent libérée des restrictions d'horaires de son lycée, ils s'appelaient souvent à n'importe quelle heure, se laissant des messages tendres sur leurs répondeurs, ou par sms. Si bien que même s'il commençait à lui manquer, la jeune femme ne se plaignait pas trop de la distance. Elle repensait bien souvent à leur week-end perdu en forêt et sourit en s'imaginant être un jour coupée du monde pendant des semaines, devenant une sorte de Robinson Crusoé, sans qu'on ne les trouve. « Non, mais ça serait génial franchement ! Personne qui saurait où on est, ni ce qu'on devient. Bon, faudrait que nos portables soient éteints, comme ça on serait introuvable et on serait franchement heureux ! On rassurerait juste la bande de temps à autre qu'on va bien grâce à un message. Mais jamais assez longtemps pour qu'on nous trouve ! Et puis, un jour, on reviendrait à la civilisation, complètement overdosés de l'autre, des souvenirs pleins la tête et des sensations à vous griller le cerveau ! Ça serait magique, songea-t-elle en se rappelant de leur journée complète. » Elle sourit à cette idée puis revint à elle lorsque la clochette la prévint que quelqu'un venait d'enter.

« - Bonjour madame ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

La femme lui disait vaguement quelque chose et elle sourit en reconnaissant la conseillère d'éducation de son ancien lycée. Seulement, ayant été très peu absente et pas une ado à problème, l'employée ne la reconnut pas ce qui lui facilita les choses. Elle prit donc sa commande et lui assura que tout serait prêt pour dix-huit heures avant de la faire payer. Une fois seule, elle lava le comptoir afin de garder l'esprit clair, puis attaqua les présentoirs ainsi que les chaises.

Sa journée fut routinière et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle sourit en voyant une lettre d'une maison de disque Californienne qu'elle avait contactée. Elle l'ouvrit, sans grand espoir et n'eut qu'un sourire amer en lisant la réponse négative. Loin de s'en énerver, elle la mit simplement avec les autres, puis s'assit sur le canapé avant de laisser sa tête tomber doucement sur les cuisses de sa colocataire.

« - Grosse journée, s'enquit celle-ci en passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Ouaip ! J'ai revu, Delmart ! Elle a commandé un poulet au citron pour quatre ce soir, sourit-elle, et j'ai encore eu un non ! Et la tienne ?

« - Bof ! Maintenant que les partiels sont passés, c'est plus calme, mais bon faut pas se relâcher selon nos profs ! … Bizarre qu'ils te disent tous non ! Encore ça serait qu'ici, en Géorgie et en Floride, on pourrait penser que ça vient d'un des proches des garçons, mais là … On dirait que ça vient de Dieu le père, affolant !

« - Ouais, j'ai peut-être tout simplement pas le talent que je pensais, qui sait ! Après tout, personne ne peut tenir autant de personne sous sa coupe, non ?

« - Pas faux ! Faudrait essayer autrement !

Elles se turent toutes les deux, réfléchissant à ce point, puis Kim claqua des doigts.

« - J'ai une idée ! Contact ton chasseur de tête. On va faire croire que tu t'appelles Kim Callaway et que tu as déjà un agent ! Si vraiment tu n'as aucun talent, tu auras un non sous mon nom, mais si tu obtiens un oui du premier coup alors on saura que non seulement tu as le talent que je pense mais qu'en plus quelqu'un te tire réellement dans les pattes, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Mitchie la regarda perplexe quelques minutes, puis finit par se laisser convaincre. Kim ayant un argument de choc. Que perdait-elle à essayer ? Comme la réponse tenait en quatre lettres, elle acquiesça et appela Jack Bennet. Le jeune homme se souvint d'elle dès qu'elle lui rappela comment elle s'appelait et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

« - Je marche Mitchie ! Votre amie a raison, vous n'avez rien à perdre !

Ils mirent le plan en place durant une heure et elles décidèrent de ne rien dire aux garçons tant qu'elles n'auraient aucun résultat.

Il leur fallut deux jours pour vraiment tout mettre en place. Le jeudi, il vint la chercher lui-même et embarqua les deux filles ainsi que Tania pour aller à une audition organisée par Joshua Baden. Mitchie laissa son amie remplir le questionnaire, puis le rendit à l'organisateur. Celui-ci le lut puis le rangea avec les autres.

Durant une heure et demie elle patienta, avant que finalement ce ne soit son tour. Afin de palier à tout problème, Kim et elle avaient écrit une chanson qui était totalement différente de son style habituel et elle la chanta avec tout le talent qu'elle possédait. A la fin, Joshua fut complètement sous le charme et lui promit de lui donner de ses nouvelles avant la fin de la semaine. Le remerciant, elle rejoignit son équipe et leur annonça la nouvelle sans se faire trop d'illusion. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, puis la jeune femme soupira.

« - Et dire que samedi, je bosse, c'est pas du jeu.

« - Ah ouais, mais vois l'avantage, tu vas croiser un tas de monde donc ouvre tes oreilles, tu auras peut-être des infos ! Perso, j'adorerais venir, soupira Kim.

Elles se sourirent et partirent se coucher. Le lendemain, l'ambiance chez « Connie's cook » fut survoltée. Connie, voulant que tout soit parfait pour son client préféré, refit les recettes vingt fois changeant constamment le menu, si bien que la jeune femme finit par crier :

« - Maman, stop ! Pitié, s'exclama-t-elle faisant stopper sa mère avant de reprendre plus calmement, arrête de tout changer. Le menu du départ est parfait !. Ni trop salé, ni pas assez sucré, ou trop épicé, ou fade ni rien ! Juste parfait ! Brown lui-même te la dit. Donc, ne stresse pas parce que là c'est tout le monde que tu mets sur les dents.

« - Désolée, souffla-t-elle, mais je dois ma petite notoriété à Brown ma chérie, tu le sais, donc j'aimerais que tout soit parfait. Je le lui dois bien !

« - Mais ça sera parfait patron, soupira Gabriel. On connaît les recettes sur le bout des doigts ! On pourrait toutes les faire les yeux bandés, Mitchie a raison ! Ça ne sert à rien de changer, on garde le menu du départ et vous verrez que demain vous allez tous les conquérir !

La patronne les regarda tous la mine conscrite et s'excusa du stresse occasionné, avant de se ranger à leur avis. Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement. Quand Connie fut partie, Jeanne se tourna vers la plus jeune.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle. J'adore mon boulot mais là, je crois que j'aurais fini par frapper ta mère.

Ils rirent puis se remirent au travail. Bien que Mitchie ait raison, ils préféraient tous s'assurer que c'était prêt et sûr. Ce soir là et à titre exceptionnelle, elle rentra plus tard et se coucha directement sans même prendre une douche. Le lendemain, elle grogna en entendant son réveil sonner à six heures, mais se leva en songeant qu'elle allait revoir son premier patron ! Se lavant, elle s'habilla d'un jeans et d'une tunique parme avant de s'attacher les cheveux d'une queue haute. Elle se maquilla légèrement, laissa un mot à sa colocataire, puis fila au point de rendez-vous. Steve était déjà là et la salua, avant de l'emmener directement à l'endroit loué pour l'occasion. Sur le trajet, il lui demanda si elle avait des nouvelles de Joshua Baden, mais la jeune femme n'en n'ayant aucune, se contenta de soupirer. Afin de lui rendre le sourire, Steve mit le dernier album des garçons, sur laquelle elle avait une chanson dédicacée. Le simple fait d'entendre, _Play my music_ lui rendit le sourire et elle fredonna doucement la chanson avec eux, avant de rire lorsque son ami lui conseilla d'arrêter les fausses notes.

Elle arriva au rendez-vous avec un peu d'avance et le directeur vint la voir. La prenant dans ses bras, il lui demanda comment elle allait puis prit des nouvelles de Kim ainsi que des garçons qu'il ne voyait que trop peu, selon lui. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Connie, puis elle se mit au travail. Jeanne et Gabriel arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et à quinze heures, tout fut prêt. Ils enfilèrent donc tous leurs tenues de réceptions et commencèrent le service. Affublée d'une chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir, Mitchie alla en cuisine et grimaça.

« - Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Je suis pas serveuse !

« - et si, comme nous deux ! Seule Connie reste en retrait. Paraît que le patron ne se montre jamais, ou très peu, sourit l'homme. Mon œil, si tu veux mon avis, elle a peur de se rendre ridicule. Comme nous !

Ils rirent, puis chacun commença à déambuler entre les invités avec des plateaux de nourriture ou de boissons. A un moment, la jeune femme passa près d'un groupe plutôt bruyant et soupira. Seulement, elle sentit qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose de pointu dans le dos et se figea. Une voix étrange souffla à son oreille :

« - Un bisou ou je t'embroche avec mon cure-dent.

Se tournant, elle rit en voyant son copain. Seulement, elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle travaillait avant de lui proposer un beignet aux crevettes. Le piquant, sur son arme, il sourit et la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle partit. S'excusant auprès de son oncle, il tenta de la rejoindre, seulement Peggy croisa sa route et l'arrêta quelques instants. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, puis il reprit la direction des cuisines. Sa copine était tranquillement entrain de remplir son plateau dos à lui et il sourit. Croisant le regard de sa mère, il fit :

« - Excusez-moi, ça vous ennuie, si j'emprunte votre petite employée une minute pour l'embrasser ? Elle ressemble trop à ma copine !

La jeune femme sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle allait rétorquer qu'elle était là, pour aider, quand sa mère la coupa.

« - Pas de problème, mais pas trop longtemps, sinon ça sert à rien qu'elle garde sa tenue !

Il acquiesça et la prit à part pour l'embrasser doucement. Oubliant tout le reste, elle se laissa porter par sa tendresse et répondit à son tour, sous les yeux de sa patronne, qui les trouvait simplement mignon et bien assorti. Brown arriva à ce moment-là et sourit.

« - Je me disais bien que mon neveu venait de disparaître, les interrompit-il. Tes parents ainsi que ta sœur viennent d'arriver !

« - Ce n'est plus mes parents ! Mais j'arrive, soupira-t-il. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il pour sa copine, tu ne perds rien pour attendre parce que j'ai pas fini de t'embrasser !

Elle acquiesça doucement, puis reprit ses esprits et son plateau et retourna dans la salle. Durant une heure, elle ne le revit pu mais croisa Peggy qu'elle alla saluer, sous prétexte de lui proposer un truc à manger ainsi que Mandy qui squatta l'endroit où elle était, dès qu'elle s'approcha, sans le savoir, de Nate. Celui-ci s'enquit de ses nouvelles puis de celle de Kim lorsque Jason arriva. Seulement, ne pouvant pas s'attarder, elle continua son petit tour. Elle se figea soudain, en voyant les parents de son copain. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle songea qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Relevant le menton, elle continua donc son service et isabelle l'apostropha avec un air hautain sur le visage.

« - Qu'avez-vous là ?

« - Mille-feuille de légumes grillés et cottage-cheese, ainsi que des piques d'œufs de cailles, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Je vois que vous travaillez dans un service traiteur, fit-elle en prenant un mille-feuille.

« - Effectivement ! J'ai peut-être du talent selon votre fils, il n'empêche que je ne vais pas sagement attendre qu'on frappe à ma porte ! Ni vivre aux crochets de mes parents jusqu'à mes quarante ans. Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut quand on le veut. Mais si on réfléchie et qu'on apprend de ses erreurs, alors on grandit ! Je crois que c'est notre finalité à tous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

« - Naturellement ! Il faut savoir abandonner son but quand celui-ci vous est impossible !

« - Dévier légèrement son itinéraire, pas l'oublier au premier obstacle, la corrigea-t-elle. Même s'il nous paraît insurmontable ! On ne s'en sentira que plus fier d'avoir réussi malgré tout ! Maintenant excusez-moi, je n'ai pas terminé mon service … Profitez bien de cette réception !

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit gentiment et repartit vers les autres convives. Presqu'aussitôt, Shane la rejoignit lui demandant si sa mère n'avait pas été trop désagréable et la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« - Au moins, elle ne m'a pas demandé si on avait l'intention d'essayer plusieurs chapitres du Kâma-Sûtra, sourit-elle. Un canapé ?

Souriant franchement, il en prit un et lui vola un baiser avant de croiser le regard énervé de sa mère. Il haussa un sourcil puis, agissant comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, accompagna sa copine jusqu'à ses amis, alors qu'elle continuait de faire vider son plateau. Il resta donc avec ses amis et sourit malicieusement. Le remarquant, son meilleur ami lui en demanda la raison et il répondit, tout fier :

« - Faites-moi penser à remercier Pierre ! Grâce à lui, j'ai vu ma copine alors que je n'aurais pas pu en toute logique ! Il est sympa de s'arranger pour qu'on puisse se voir !

Ils rirent de bon cœur mais se turent lorsque Philip arriva.

« - Mandy, je te rappelle que tu es venue avec nous, fit-il durement.

« - Et alors ? Je suis venue, parce que vous m'avez obligé à venir ! Te plains pas, je te rappelle que j'avais prévue de vous faire honte en faisant un caprice. Après tout, j'y peux rien si j'ai trouvé mon copain !

L'homme la fixa quelques secondes, puis regarda son fils. Celui-ci était égal à lui-même, souriant des blagues de ses amis tout en observant la foule. « A croire qu'il se moque qu'on l'ait renié, soupira-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fixe comme ça ? » Se tournant, il grinça des dents en apercevant la jeune brunette qui discutait avec Gloria Spent. Revenant sur son fils, il soupira puis partit rejoindre sa femme qui discutait gaiement avec son frère.

« - Salut Brown ! Chouette réception.

« - Merci ! J'avoue je connais pas la moitié des gens, plaisanta-t-il. Tout va comme vous le voulez ?

« - Disons que ça pourrait être pire, soupira Isabelle.

« - Et pourquoi donc, chère petite sœur ?

« - Ton service traiteur ! Tu étais obligé de faire appel à celui où travaille la _copine_ de Shane ?

« - Non ! Mais je connais bien sa mère et je sais qu'en l'embauchant, j'allais avoir un buffet d'une qualité irréprochable. Alors d'après Shane, vous n'êtes plus ses parents ?

« - Oui ! On l'a menacé de le renier, s'il ne quittait pas cette … _Fille_, seulement ! Seulement à l'écouter et à le regarder, soupira Philip, ça ne lui fait rien !

« - Ah l'amour, soupira le fondateur du camp. Cependant, je me range à son avis ! Mitchie est une jeune femme extraordinaire et je sais, qu'une fois que vous serez passé outre votre entêtement, vous vous en apercevrez !

« - En quoi est-elle _extraordinaire_, demanda sa sœur sur un ton ennuyé.

« - Déjà, elle n'hésite pas à mettre la main à la pâte pour aider, aussi bien sa mère, quand elle est venue la première fois, que Shane, afin qu'il garde la tête froide ! … Vous ignorez tellement de choses tout les deux !

« - Comme ? Cette fille lui a _simplement_ fait tourner la tête. Lorsqu'elle sera connue, elle le quittera et il s'en mordra les doigts …

« - C'est beau l'ignorance, se moqua Brown. Vous devriez parler avec votre fils. Il aurait tellement de choses à vous apprendre sur sa copine. Comme le fait qu'elle voulait le quitter, à cause de votre dilemme ! Ou comment, elle a préféré faire une pause dans leur histoire quand les journalistes l'ont harcelée ! Notez qu'elle aurait pu en profiter pour se faire plaindre, mais non. Elle a simplement stoppé la machine de la manière qu'elle a crut la mieux ! Résultat, elle a obtenue son diplôme haut la main.

Sur cette phrase, le directeur partit les laissant méditer, sans grand espoir, sur leur attitude.

Lorsque vingt-trois heures sonna, Mitchie entra dans les cuisines et bâilla longuement, avant de se secouer la tête avec vigueur. Sa mère l'observa amusée puis lui demanda si elle souhaitait rentrer.

« - Non ! J'ai promis de t'aider jusqu'au bout ! J'ignore où j'avais la tête à ce moment-là, mais une promesse est une promesse, donc hors de question que je t'abandonne. Jeanne n'en peut plus et Gabriel … Je crois que lui aussi est sur les rotules, sourit-elle avant de bâiller une nouvelle fois.

« - Besoin d'aide, demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille. J'ai passé la soirée à observer ma princesse et je crois qu'elle fatigue la pauvre, à marcher autant, sourit Shane. Et puis, ça a l'air amusant.

« - C'est gentil jeune homme, mais non ! C'est à nous de faire le service, pas à un invité ! De quoi j'aurais l'air, demanda Connie en souriant.

« - D'une patronne tellement géniale que tout le monde veut bosser pour elle !

Sur ces mots, il embarqua un plateau et la jeune femme le regarda faire les yeux ronds. Le rattrapant, elle voulut le lui reprendre seulement, il le mit trop haut pour elle et elle soupira.

« - Et puis fais comme tu veux ! Je suis sûre que tes parents vont _adorer_ te voir travailler comme une fourmi, telle que moi, tiens !

« - Mais je t'aime ma fourmi, tu n'imagines pas ! Donc, repose-toi quelques minutes et promis après je te rends ton travail. Quant aux parents de Mandy … J'en fais mon affaire.

Sur ces mots, il partit trop rapidement pour elle et elle retourna en cuisine. Buvant un grand verre d'eau, elle prit un autre plateau. Alors qu'elle retournait en salle, elle nota qu'il y avait un attroupement plutôt étrange et le rejoignit tout sourire en distribuant de quoi nourrir, éventuellement, les personnes qui croisèrent sa route. Rapidement cependant, elle arriva au centre et tapota l'épaule de Mandy afin d'avoir des explications.

« - Rien ! Tu connais pas encore bien Shane ! Quand quelqu'un l'agace, il saute sur toutes les occasions pour l'énerver. En l'occurrence, comme il sait que maman ne supporterait pas qu'on fasse un travail aussi dégradant, selon elle, il est venu exprès leur proposer de boire un verre ! Et … Tadam ! Elle fait une scène pas possible, mais le moins fort possible, parce que quand même, c'est une personne de sang royal, grimaça-t-elle.

Mitchie acquiesça et soupira. Elle chercha où poser son plateau, seulement, les tables étaient à l'opposé. Elle allait donc le poser au sol, quand la jeune femme le lui prit.

« - Je sais pas ce que tu compte faire, donc je te tiens ça en attendant !

La remerciant, elle s'approcha de son copain et le regarda déçue. Le tirant par la manche, elle se tourna vers Mandy.

« - N'en profite pas, toi, j'arrive ! Et toi viens par là, dit-elle au jeune homme.

Ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs pas et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« - Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu les provoques aussi ouvertement ? Non réponds pas, j'ai pas terminé, le coupa-t-elle brusquement avant de se radoucir. Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu sois aux petits soins pour moi, au point de m'aider à faire mon boulot, je te le jure, ça me touche, mais si c'est pour en profiter pour provoquer tes parents, et surtout la fierté de ta mère, c'est non ! Je reprends le plateau et tu ne mets plus les pieds dans la cuisine ! Parce que c'est le service traiteur de ma mère qui va en pâtir si jamais il y a des problèmes. Elle m'a assez stressée toute la semaine pour que ce soit parfait, à ses yeux ! Alors maintenant, j'attends que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as été voir exprès tes parents, alors que tu savais qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier de te voir faire un métier aussi dégradant !

« - Désolé, j'ai pas vu ça sous cet angle ! Et ton travail n'est pas du tout dégradant. Je sais pas, je voulais juste lui prouver que faire le service était quelque chose d'agréable ! Et puis après, elle m'a énervée à tourner la tête en me voyant servir que j'ai fait exprès de leur proposer quelque chose, juste pour l'ennuyer !

« - C'est pas grave ! On va dire que, vu qu'au départ ça partait d'une bonne intention, je te pardonne, sourit-elle. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus ou je dis à ma patronne de te virer, c'est clair, le menaça-t-elle avec son doigt tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de faire partir son sourire.

« - C'est promis ma princesse, à partir de maintenant je vais juste t'aider !

Elle le regarda puis l'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre sa sœur. Seulement, celle-ci discutait joyeusement avec les deux autres garçons ainsi que Peggy et de temps à autre, une personne venait piocher dans son plateau. Soupirant, elle alla la retrouver et dit :

« - Tu n'étais pas censée ne pas bouger, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Si, désolée, répondit la jeune femme. C'est juste que mes parents ont commencé à aller trop loin et Nate m'a embarquée pour éviter que je m'énerve et que je leur renverse le plateau sur la tête ! Après Jason nous a rejoint et après Peggy. Tu la connais ? Elle a … Ah oui, tu la connais, elle a gagné le concours à ta place, se souvint-elle. Enfin bref, voilà ton plateau, presque vide, mais bon …

Souriant Mitchie le reprit puis repartit le remplir aux cuisines. La soirée perdura encore une heure et demi, puis Brown vint les prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant ça serait du libre service. Acquiesçant Connie rappela ses employés et ils disposèrent ce qu'ils restaient sur une table dans un coin, avant de commencer à tout nettoyer. Une fois la cuisine immaculée, Mitchie partit dire au revoir à ses amis, qu'elle serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, avant de s'approcher de son copain. Celui-ci discutait tranquillement avec Tess. La saluant brièvement, elle voulut le prévenir de son départ seulement, elle fut arrêtée par la jeune femme.

« - Ecoute, je sais que toi et moi ne sommes pas amies et qu'on le sera sans doute jamais, mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Ce que font les parents de Shane est simplement dégueulasse.

« - Euh, merci Tess, fit-elle perdue avant de se tourner vers son copain. Je te laisse ! Avec maman on a terminé, donc on rentre. !

« - Je te suis ! Tu es le seul intérêt à cette _charmante sauterie_, se moqua-t-il. Navré Tess ! On se revoit bientôt ? Pour terminer cette conversation !

« - Pas de problème. Tu sais où me joindre. A bientôt ! Rentrez bien ! Et Mitchie, dis à ta mère que c'était excellent !

Acquiesçant simplement, elle fit demi-tour alors que son copain la suivait, en la tenant par la main. Se retenant de l'interroger sur cette conversation, elle se mordit la joue et il rit.

« - Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de faire ta jalouse et de m'interroger sur mes projets avec Tess ?

« - Je plaide coupable, j'en meurs d'envie, mais je le ferais pas ! T'as le …

« - Elle m'a juste demandé si les _Tous pour un_ pourraient travailler avec elle, sur son premier album, une fois qu'elle aura un agent, expliqua-t-il. Tu vois, pas la peine de stresser, je préfère toujours les lutins de Noël bruns ! Surtout quand ils sont aussi beaux que toi ce soir, fit-il en l'arrêtant.

Lui faisant face, il caressa son visage avec le dos de ses doigts puis l'embrassa, inconscient que ses amis, ses parents, Brown, ainsi que tout le personnel de Connie et les quelques journalistes encore présents, les observaient. Elle y répondit aussitôt puis ils s'écartèrent reprenant la direction de la sortie alors qu'il lui chuchotait des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille. Seulement lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Mandy et les autres les rejoignirent.

« - Tu rentres avec nous Shane, demanda Jason.

« - Pas si ma copine me propose de passer la nuit avec elle ! Enfin ce qu'il reste de la nuit. Après tout, on a rien de prévu pour dimanche donc … Tout va dépendre d'elle !

« - Oh s'il te plait, invites-nous tous ? Qu'on voit enfin, votre appart, supplia Mandy.

Les regardant, elle nota qu'ils avaient tous envie de venir et soupira. S'éloignant, elle appela son amie, qui se préparait à se coucher et lui demanda si ça l'ennuyait qu'elle invite quelqu'un. Kim n'y opposant aucune résistance, elle donna son accord au groupe et tous filèrent direction chez la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, mais elle sourit en voyant le salon allumé.

« - C'est les rideaux jaunes, signala-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de l'immeuble.

Connaissant le chemin, Shane la rejoignit presque aussitôt, puis ils montèrent les étages. Sincèrement touchée par la galanterie dont il faisait preuve, elle le remercia, puis les fit tous entrer.

« - C'est nous, prévint-elle doucement.

« - Enfin, je commençais à me demander où tu étais, fit une voix au salon. Du coup, j'ai vidé le pot de glace, tu m'en voudras pas ?

« - Pas le choix, fit-elle platement.

Sur cette réplique Kim vint dans l'entrée voir leurs invités et resta figée deux secondes avant de sauter dans les bras de son copain, saluant brièvement les autres.

« - Par contre, je sais pas trop comment on va faire pour tous vous faire dormir ici, soupira la jeune femme. Jason dort avec moi obligé et Shane avec Mitchie j'imagine, mais vous deux ! On a que le canapé à vous proposer. Mais il est super confortable, je vous assure ! Liko y a dormi avec deux autres gars de mon groupe de révisions, ils s'en sont pas plains, c'est dire !

Tout en parlant, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à parler seulement rapidement chacun commença à bâiller et Kim prit les commandes.

« - Bon tout le monde au lit ! Demain, vous visiterez mais là, y a plus personne qui tient debout ! N'est-ce pas Mitchie ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle observa son amie, blottit dans les bras de son copain et sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

« - Bon au moins pour une c'est sûre ! Faut dire qu'hier, elle est rentrée vers je sais pas quelle heure et à sept heures ce matin, elle était déjà pu là ! Je te laisse l'emmener Shane ? C'est pas comme si c'était ta première nuit ici !

Il sourit simplement devant le sous-entendu puis rapidement, tout le monde prit la direction de leur lit. Néanmoins, Kim aida Nate et Mandy à déplier le canapé, puis à faire le lit, alors que Shane enleva la tenue de travail à sa copine avant de l'allonger sous les draps. Rapidement, il se coucha à son tour et eut un petit sourire en la sentant se blottir conte lui.

Cependant leur nuit fut courte puisque dès neuf heures, leur voisin du dessus, fidèle à lui-même, mit de la techno en poussant le volume au maximum. Ils sortirent tous approximativement en même temps du sommeil et Mitchie embrassa tendrement son copain, qui en oublia presque aussitôt le son, mauvais, qu'il entendait pour se concentrer sur sa belle. Kim vint alors frapper à leur porte décrétant que les câlins, ça serait pour plus tard. Riant doucement, du fait qu'elle les connaissait de mieux en mieux, ils sortirent de la chambre une fois que la jeune femme eut enfilé son pyjama. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la cuisine. La locataire avait déjà commencé à faire le repas et six tasses remplies de liquide fumant étaient sur la table.

« - Nouveau pyjama, demanda la brunette en voyant celui de Mandy.

« - Mouais ! Kim me l'a filé ! Mignon, qu'en penses-tu ? Perso, j'adore le côté Barbie, fit-elle en désignant le B représentatif de la marque.

« - Moi je préfère celle qu'elle a dans le dos, ceci dit, se moqua son copain.

« - Bon c'était soit ça, soit un truc tout transparent je te rappelle, s'amusa la propriétaire du vêtement.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis filèrent dans la salle à manger. Shane les complimenta sur leur installation qui semblait enfin terminée et Mitchie soupira.

« - mouais, manque la déco des murs et le changement de couleurs de ceux-ci ! Mais sinon, c'est vrai qu'on est plutôt bien installées.

« - Ouais ! Bye bye les meubles de jardin, bonjour le peuplier, sourit l'étudiante.

« - Non mais j'ai pas tout visité, mais j'adore votre appart ! Au moins on s'y sent bien, c'est agréable, admit la dernière fille.

« - Pas faux ! Pour des débutantes, vous avez franchement bien arrangé le truc !

« - Jason ? Si tu veux pouvoir ressortir en un morceau, oublie le « débutante » dans ta phrase, grinça sa copine.

« - Non, mais il a raison ! Pour un premier appart c'est bien réussi !

« - Mouais mais votre villa est quand même mieux, opposa l'étudiante jamais satisfaite.

« - Tu parles ! Quand on est arrivé, les meubles étaient déjà placés, on a juste ajouté le piano dans le salon et les transats, sourit Shane. Et la déco mais rien ne nous appartient ! Sauf ça et le linge de maison. Alors que vous, si vous déménagez demain vous pouvez tout embarquer !

Mitchie acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche, tentant encore de se réveiller, puis écouta la conversation qui fit rapidement rage, chacun défendant son appartement. Jason s'amusa à provoquer volontairement sa copine, alors que Mandy la défendait. Pour sa part, Nate se rangeait soit d'un coté soit de l'autre, pendant que Shane s'alliait à son ami pour critiquer, sans le penser, l'appartement des filles.

Seulement rapidement, Pierre s'aperçut de leur absence de Miami et les appela en leur demandant de rentrer expressément. A contrecœur donc, ils se lavèrent chacun leur tour, puis les deux colocataires accompagnèrent toute la troupe à l'aéroport.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, elles rentrèrent tranquillement quand le portable de la brunette sonna.

« - Allo ? … Euh oui, elle-même ! … Vraiment ? …. Oui, oui parfaitement ! … Aucun problème, je serais là ! … Très bien, au revoir et bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers son amie.

« - Devine ? On me propose un contrat pour débuter ma carrière ?

« - Mais c'est géniale ça, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Finalement je sais pas, vu ta tête, de pas convaincue !

« - Ouais, y a une coquille ! C'est à Kim Callaway qu'on propose ça. Donc, j'ai du talent mais quelqu'un m'empêche réellement de percer ! Maintenant, on en est sûre. J'irais quand même au rendez-vous et je leur demanderais des explications ! Ils en auront peut-être, eux, hasarda-t-elle.

Kim la regarda pas convaincue mais s'abstint de commentaire. Selon elle, ils n'en sauraient pas plus que les différentes boites qu'elle avait contactées. Cependant, ne voulant pas briser l'espoir de sa meilleure amie, elle se concentra sur la bonne nouvelle.

« - Maintenant, tu ne peux plus dire que tu n'as aucun talent ! La preuve ! Dès le premier coup, on te propose un contrat. J'avais donc raison.

***

Et voilà, maintenant c'est sûr et certain, pour les filles ! Seulement voilà, est-ce juste Pierre qui, selon Shane, n'a pas le bras assez long, ou une autre personne qui elle aurait le bras assez long ? Si c'est ce cas que vous retenez, à votre avis qui et pourquoi ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ça peut pas être les parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ça vous a plut en tout cas !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse, en ce moment je ne suis pas super ponctuelle dans mes posts et croyez-moi je le regrette. Néanmoins, ce chapitre devrait vous ravir. Il y a encore des révélations sur Shane, sa famille, Mitchie, son enfance et des petits trucs à côté. Vous allez voir, la vie est loin d'être un fleuve tranquille quand je suis aux commandes. Héhé. Je tiens cependant à remercier **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'avoue moi aussi, ils me tapent sur les nerfs, mais quelque chose de gros. Mdr Et désolée de te faire autant languir, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien vous amener à chercher de votre côté qui peut faire ça. C'est hyper amusant. Lire vos suppositions qui se révèlent parfois juste, parfois fausses… mdr. Enfin on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic, d'ici dix chapitres tu sauras tout en logique. Promis. Bisous), **Charlyne** (Salut toi. T'as raison, j'aime bien vous faire mariner mdr. Dans ce chapitre très très peu de réponse mais pleins de nouvelles questions en suspens. Mdr Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Ouais la réception était sympa finalement. Même si à la base, Shane ne devait pas être là mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et enfin **Sarah** (Hey salut miss. Quand allez-vous enfin savoir qui court-circuite Mitchie ? Pas dans ce chapitre. Vous n'avez qu'un indice hyper maigre. Si tu reprends tout depuis le début, et que tu lis entre les lignes, j'ai déjà donné la réponse au moins deux fois ceci dit, mais faut être attentif et assez timbré pour me suivre dans mes imbroglios. Je t'avoue, pour les parents de Shane et Mandy… T'as pas fini de les détester, ils vont encore faire pleins de bêtises comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre. Et il se pourrait bien que tu aies envie de les tuer mais pitié laisse-les en vie, j'en ai besoin mdr. Et pour Shane, je suis désolée. J'ai bataillée ferme avec Disney pour l'avoir tu vois mais rien à faire, ils le gardent pour eux. Vraiment désolée mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas. Bisous miss) pour leur commentaires qui me font hyper plaisir. Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes, mais vous savez, je ne mords pas mdr.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chap 19**

La semaine qui suivit fut trop rapide pour elle, puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous vendredi avec Jochua Baden et qu'elle attendait ce rendez-vous avec beaucoup d'impatience, Elle voulait tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne puisse pas plus l'aider que les autres, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner trop vite. De plus la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la mère de son copain lui restait en travers de la gorge. Bien sûr, pour n'importe qui, c'était une conversation philosophique, un simple échange de point de vue, mais la jeune femme y avait vu autre chose. Isabelle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devrait réellement abandonner l'idée de rester avec Shane. Malheureusement pour sa mère, Mitchie aimait trop son copain pour concevoir de le quitter. Elle s'était promise de ne pas craquer, même si les parents de Mandy lui faisaient les pires vacheries. Elle reprit enfin son activité, à savoir nettoyer les plans de travails, puisque sa journée touchait à sa fin.

« - J'ai fini ! Youpi, je ne reviens pas avant demain, s'amusa-t-elle. A plus tout le monde, bonne soirée, bonne nuit, dormez bien, faites de beaux rêves et réveillez-vous bien, roulez doucement et mangez pas trop de poissons, lista-t-elle avant de rire.

« - Ouais, c'est ça Mitchie, repose-toi bien, je crois que tu en as sérieusement besoin, répondit Jeanne depuis le comptoir.

La brunette rit franchement, puis fila par la porte de derrière où elle retrouva Steve. Elle monta dans la voiture et rentra directement chez elle, seulement au moment de sortir de la voiture pensa à un truc.

« - Euh, finalement, j'ai encore besoin de toi sur ce coup. Promis, ça sera pas long.

Son ami acquiesça et elle lui donna une adresse. Ils s'y rendirent, puis achetant ce pour quoi elle était venue, elle retourna dans la voiture pour retourner chez elle. Saluant le chauffeur, elle rentra chez elle et se déchaussa en appelant son amie. Seulement celle-ci n'était pas encore rentrée à en croire l'absence de réponse. Souriant, elle fila prendre une douche et se changea avant d'attaquer le repas du soir. Elle était en train de mettre la table quand l'étudiante revint.

« - Purée de cours débiles, s'énerva la jeune femme. Je vais le tuer ce crétin, le couper en petits bouts, que je vais hacher avant de le réduire en purée ! Tu vas voir, je vais tellement me venger qu'on retrouvera rien de lui, pas même une goutte de sang. Je vais commencer par le couper en gros morceaux, ensuite je ferais des petits cubes que je ferais tremper dans du formol, pendant plusieurs jours, le tout enfermé dans des bocaux à la cave. Après, je mettrais de l'acide et ce qui n'aura pas disparu, je le passe au hachoir, j'en fais de la purée que je mélangerai à de la nourriture pour chien et je fais un gros don à la SPA de la ville. Et hop, y a pu de Liko Borton ! Disparu, sans laisser de traces… On retrouvera juste son affreuse chemise rouge à fleur et encore…

« - Bonne journée, demanda Mitchie appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Nickel, sourit-elle faussement et la tienne ?

« - Ben, n'ayant aucune envie de meurtre, j'avoue que ça va plutôt bien. Alors raconte ?

Elle retourna, dans le même temps, dans la cuisine chercher de quoi mettre le couvert, en écoutant son amie lui raconter son problème tout en l'aidant.

« - Tu te souviens de Liko ?

« - Ton camarade Hawaïen, qui te sourit tout le temps ?

« - Celui-là même ! Bon bien qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de sortir de la cuisse de Jupiter pour comprendre ses sourires, j'aurais préféré qu'il en reste à me montrer ses dents, grinça-t-elle. Non, parce que figure-toi que ce brave monsieur a décidé de me démonter qu'il m'aimait ! Mais d'un amour sincère le pire ! Un peu comme dans le film avec la folle au pingouin, lui est fou de coquillages donc tout à l'heure après notre session de psycho, il m'a pris à part et m'a tenue la jambe pendant une demi-heure, avant de m'offrir un super coquillage. Bon faut admettre qu'il est vraiment beau. Blanc nacré, un peu bleuâtre, superbe en fait ! Le seul ennui c'est qu'il ne m'a pas expliqué qu'en le prenant, c'était ses sentiments que j'acceptais et donc quand je l'ai eu dans les mains, ce crétin d'andouille en short blanc m'a roulé un patin à faire pleurer une championne olympique de patinage artistique ! Je me suis reculée aussitôt, tu penses, seulement voilà… J'ai du expliquer à monsieur que finalement son coquillage pourri, j'en voulais pas, parce que j'avais déjà trouvé le mien de coquillage parfait, en y mettant les formes ce qui est rarement mon cas, comme tu le sais ! ça a duré deux heures, j'avais mal aux pieds à rester debout et du coup, j'y suis allée un peu fort, mais bon, quand même ! Je suis accro à mon copain, pas besoin de sortir avec un future collègue. Et puis il n'y a pas photo. Liko, je ne l'aime pas ! Il est gentil, mais… Rasoir à parler encore et toujours de son île. Il n'a qu'Hawaï à la bouche. D'ailleurs, si j'entends encore une fois parler de collier de fleur, je lui fais bouffer mes notes, grinça-t-elle avant de regarder le buffet. Shane, j'imagine, dit-elle en désignant le bouquet de fleur.

« - Non. Moi. J'avais envie qu'il y ait des fleurs chez nous, mais je me voyais pas demander à mon copain de m'en offrir donc je l'ai fait toute seule, comme une grande, s'amusa-t-elle.

Kim la regarda en souriant, puis admit qu'elle avait raison. L'appartement complet manquait de lumière et de vie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'adopter un chien ?

« - On en ferait quoi, quand on irait à Miami ? Je ne me vois pas l'enfermer dans la soute à bagage, désolée.

« - Pas faux. Mais ça serait tellement mignon.

« - Bien sûr, soupira Mitchie. Mais on changera d'avis quand il mordra nos meubles pour faire ses dents, qu'il ruinera le sol en faisant ses besoins dessus et quand il sautera sur nos copains en aboyant méchamment. Non sans façon, je n'en veux pas ! Enfin, si j'adorerais, mais bon… Et puis, il serait malheureux. On a à peine le temps de se voir nous deux. Quand trouverait-on le temps de s'occuper de notre animal de compagnie ? Le sortir, le faire courir, jouer avec lui faire des câlins, le dresser ?

« - Et un chat ? C'est indépendant ! Ah non, il va faire ses griffes sur nos rideaux, sauter sur les meubles, fouiller les poubelles, perdre ses poils partout. Bon, des poissons ? Bah non, ça n'égayera pas du tout.

« - Des oiseaux à la limite. Mais après quelle espèce prendre, ça reste le mystère de la journée, s'amusa Mitchie. Bon bien sûr, il y aura des graines et des plumes partout mais bon. Il faudra aussi changer leur litière et acheter tout un tas d'accessoires, mais bon, c'est encore le mieux. Non parce que les rongeurs, je te le dis tout de suite, je n'aime pas !

« - Ouais mais moi, les piafs, à chaque fois que j'en vois j'ai juste envie de les mitrailler de pierres.

Elles se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un tigre en peluche ? Ça serait tout aussi beau et pas ennuyeux. Pas de litière, ni de nourriture, ni de dressage. Et puis, c'est beau un tigre, rit Kim.

« - Ouais, je crois qu'on va opter pour des peluches.

Riant franchement, elles terminèrent leurs repas, puis l'étudiante fit la vaisselle alors que la jeune femme partit s'asseoir au salon pour repenser à son rendez-vous du lendemain. Son amie la rejoignit peu après et elles passèrent la soirée à le préparer, Kim révisait dans le même temps pour son TP du lendemain.

Elles se couchèrent peu après minuit et la jeune femme se leva à dix heures. Elle se prépara rapidement et fila travailler, tout en repensant à chaque point qu'elle devait développer lorsqu'elle verrait Joshua. Elle fut donc légèrement tête en l'air, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la rappelle à l'ordre. Se reprenant, elle se força à rester concentrée sur ses tâches et quand seize heures sonna, sortit en toute hâte. Steve la ramena chez elle afin qu'elle prenne une douche rapide et qu'elle se change. Ils filèrent ensuite au lieu de rendez-vous.

Mitchie arriva avec seulement cinq minutes d'avance et se présenta à la secrétaire, qui lui proposa de s'asseoir le temps qu'elle le prévienne. Obtempérant, elle prit un magasine et commença à le feuilleter distraitement quand elle se vit. Soupirant, elle lut le petit texte qui accompagné la photo. Le journaliste expliquait qu'elle devait emménager avec son copain sinon comment expliquer qu'ils aient fait plusieurs magasins de meubles ensemble. De plus, à peine quelques jours plus tard, elle avait été aperçue avec une jeune femme de la pub pour Camp Rock, retourner dans les dits magasins, et régler les factures. L'article se finissait en demandant aux parents comment ils pouvaient supporter qu'une _intello à la tête enflée sorte avec leur fils_. « Bon tout le monde n'apprécie pas notre histoire, c'est clair, songea-t-elle. »

« - Mademoiselle Callaway ? Il vous attend ! Troisième étage, porte C, lui indiqua la jeune femme à l'accueil.

La remerciant, elle rangea le magasine, priant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, puis monta. Lorsqu'elle arriva à bon port, elle frappa légèrement, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Kim ? Entrez, entrez. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Très bien monsieur Baden et vous, fit-elle perdue.

« - Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Joshua. Alors voyons ! J'ai fait écouter votre voix à plusieurs amis producteurs, on est tous tombé d'accord sur un point. Vous avez un talent incontestable ! J'ai d'ailleurs un ami qui va bientôt monter une nouvelle version de Chicago et il pense déjà à vous pour tenir le rôle vedette. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas la seule opportunité que vous avez. Une voix comme la vôtre, vous pensez bien. C'est très recherché ! Et puis vous dégagez quelque chose de frais, de neuf et c'est _ça_ surtout qui vous ouvre toutes ces portes. Jack m'a dit que vous comptiez lâcher votre agent du moment, puisqu'il ne vous trouve rien. Si vous le souhaitez, je veux bien le remplacer au pied levé.

« - C'est très gentil Joshua, mais il faut que je vous avoue un truc… Je vous ai menti sur mon identité.

« - Ce n'est pas bien grave. Comment vous appelez-vous réellement ?

« - Mitchie Torrès, souffla-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Aussitôt, il grimaça, puis se racla la gorge afin de se reprendre.

« - Oh. Je comprends mieux vos raisons à présent. Etrangement, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue dans le milieu de la musique.

« - Merci, je l'avais compris toute seule. Ce que je cherche à savoir c'est l'identité de la personne qui m'en empêche.

« - Vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte. J'ignore tout de cette personne. Je ne suis pas assez connu pour qu'on vienne me parler directement. C'est plutôt des rumeurs que j'entends à mon niveau, mais votre prénom revient souvent, malheureusement.

« - Je me doutais que vous ne pourriez rien m'apprendre… Navrée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps et celui de vos amis.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. A votre place, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose. Mais si vous voulez des réponses, allez voir du côté du groupe de votre copain Shane Gray, si je ne m'abuse ? Lui ne doit pas savoir grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas de son agent, lui conseilla-t-il. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas faire un peu de forcing de mon côté avec mes contacts déjà mais je ne vous promets rien.

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis repartit du bâtiment légèrement plus avancée qu'au départ. « Mais c'est loin d'être le pas de géant que j'attendais, songea-t-elle. Va falloir que je demande à Shane s'il sait quelque chose. On se voit ce week-end en toute logique, donc c'est bon ! » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la voiture arriver trop rapidement. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à Steve qui eut le réflexe de l'attirer contre lui. Revenant à elle, lorsqu'elle entendit le klaxon, elle le fixa.

« - Un chauffard qui ne sait pas lire un panneau, résuma-t-il. Allez monte, je te ramène chez toi.

Elle acquiesça et le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. La jeune femme repensait sans cesse à ce qu'avait dit Joshua. « Ainsi c'est donc dans l'entourage de Shane qu'il faut chercher, se demanda-t-elle. Ce qui fait beaucoup de monde. Mais Pierre ? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air méchant ! Bon il n'est pas fair-play, c'est clair, mais de là à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, y a une marge, non ? »

Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle prit son téléphone et l'appela. Seulement, une fois encore, elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.

« - Salut mon homme. Ecoute, j'ai un truc à te dire, donc si tu pouvais juste me confirmer qu'on se voit toujours ce week-end, je t'en serais grès. Rappelle-moi ou envoie un message, enfin fais-moi un signe quoi, quand tu auras ce message aussi débile qu'inutile. Bises !

Elle raccrocha puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé en souriant. Seulement rapidement, sa guitare lui manqua et elle partit en jouer. Avec tous ses problèmes, elle avait légèrement délaissé la musique en général, préférant se contenter de bosser avec sa mère, afin de payer les factures.

Kim arriva deux heures plus tard et sourit en entendant les mélodies qui commençaient à lui manquer. Doucement donc, elle partit faire le repas, puis dressa la table, avant de la rejoindre.

« - Hey la belle ! A table, j'ai les crocs, sourit-elle. Et je meurs d'envie que tu me dises que tu as quelque chose.

Reposant sa guitare, Mitchie la suivit et tout en s'installant lui relata la conversation qu'elle avait eu et ses maigres découvertes. A la fin de son monologue, la jeune rouquine fronça les sourcils et s'affala contre son dossier.

« - Ainsi, ça serait de leur côté qu'il faut creuser ? Voilà qui est plus qu'ennuyant ! Jason m'a prévenu tout à l'heure que leur agent leur a collé un plateau télé et un passage radio ce week-end ce qui fait qu'on les verra pas avant longtemps…

Mitchie grimaça au moment où son téléphone sonna. Voyant que c'était son copain, elle décrocha puis mit l'ampli.

« - Salut mon homme.

« - Bonsoir ma princesse, sourit-il. Alors c'est quoi ce truc dont tu voulais me parler ?

« - On se voit ce week-end, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« - Impossible, grogna-t-il. Pierre nous a collé un plateau télé, samedi et dimanche, une émission de radio.

« - Zut, marmonna-t-elle. Bon écoute, mets l'ampli avec Kim on doit vous parler de quelque chose.

* * *

Le jeune homme regarda son téléphone puis obéit en appelant ses deux amis.

« - C'est qui, demanda Nate.

« - Mitchie. Elle veut nous parler de quelque chose.

« - Ok. Salut vous deux, dit-il.

« - Salut Nate. Jay est là ?

« - Ouais, ouais, il est là, fit le dénommé. Alors cette nouvelle, c'est quoi ?

Ils les entendirent clairement soupirer, puis Mitchie leur relata ce qu'elles avaient fait dans leur dos, leur expliquant chaque étape, puis en vinrent finalement au conseil de Joshua. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et Nate prit la parole.

« - On en avait entendu parler. Enfin, un gars de l'entretien de la boite a entendu une conversation téléphonique et nous en fait un résumé, mais on voulait être sûr avant de vous en parler. On a gardé ça pour nous, même Mandy n'est pas au courant. On a profité qu'il était hors de son bureau pour le fouiller et on a découvert plusieurs dossiers où ton prénom revient souvent. Pour la plupart rassure-toi, c'est juste des coupures de presse, mais un en particulier, nous inquiète un peu.

« - Pourquoi, il contient quoi ce dossier, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« - C'est une enquête, soupira son copain. Sur toi. On ignore qui l'a demandé, mais il y a un tas d'informations que je ne connaissais même pas. Comme les adresses des parents de tes amies, les livres que tu lis, la musique que tu écoutes, les endroits où tu vas, une copie de ton dossier scolaire et médical. Sans oublier ton casier judiciaire, vierge, lista-t-il. Et encore, on n'a pas encore été au bout du fichier. Donc autant dire qu'on risque d'en apprendre encore beaucoup. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais que tu avais eu la varicelle à trois ans.

« - Désolée ! A notre prochaine rencontre, je te confierais mon carnet de santé, grimaça-t-elle, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi complet que mon dossier médical, mais bon, je n'ai rien de mieux.

« - Qui peut avoir demandé un truc aussi détaillé, les coupa Kim perdue.

« - C'est justement ce qu'on se pose comme question. Entre autre, reprit Nate. Notamment qui pourrait avoir besoin de connaître ta vie dans tous ces détails et avec autant de précision.

« - Et dans quel but, soupira Kim.

« - Aussi. Résultat, on n'est pas avancé mais pas du tout. Mandy de son côté fouille une autre piste mais ce n'est pas concluant. Ses parents ne parlent pas vraiment de toi quand elle est dans la maison. Où alors, elle a oublié de m'en parler, mais connaissant ma copine comme je la connais, je pense qu'elle nous le dirait si elle avait du nouveau.

« - Moi j'ai un truc bien plus important à savoir, reprit l'étudiante, dans ce dossier supra complet, c'est précisé quand Mitchie a perdue sa virginité ? Non parce que bon, ça peut être intéressant à savoir.

« - Hey, s'exclama la dénommée. En quoi ça te regarde ? Moi, je le sais, mon copain aussi, c'est tout ce qui importe.

« - Moi ça ne me regarde pas, voyons, mais réfléchis… Ça pourrait être quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser contre toi ?

« - Et comment, demanda la jeune femme. C'est ridicule !

« - Je sais pas, mais dans ces cas-là, on se sert de n'importe quoi. Imagine que l'enquête soit rendue publique ?

« - Ce n'est pas noté, les coupa Shane, mais on en a une vague idée ma belle. Vu que tu as pris un rendez-vous chez gynéco peu après. Enfin… Si. Pas vraiment longtemps après, admit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

« - Les renseignements sont si précis, s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« - Non, rit Jason, on sait juste que tu as eu ta première dent à cinq mois et demi, que tu as marché à un an… Je continue ?

« - Non, c'est bon, grimaça-t-elle. Prions que ce dossier ne soit jamais rendu public.

« - En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, la plupart du temps c'est Shane qui le lit. Jason et moi, on se contente des maigres résumés qu'il veut bien nous faire, de petites anecdotes. Donc tes secrets le sont restés au maximum.

« - Promis dès qu'on se voit, je t'amène mon dossier médical, rit le jeune homme, comme ça on sera à égalité.

Ils rirent doucement, mais pour Mitchie la bonne humeur était définitivement partie en fumée. La conversation perdura encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kim reprenne :

« - Dites pourquoi c'est votre agent qui a toutes ces infos ? Ça serait pas genre un pourri celui-là ?

« - Aucune idée, soupira Nate. Mais on a prévu, qu'une fois que Shane aura fini son nouveau livre de chevet, fit-il en souriant, on lui pose la question et on ne repart pas sans réponse.

« - Sans compter qu'on compte le lâcher dès que possible, ajouta Jason. Parce que si c'est lui qui a fait ça, rien ne nous prouve qu'il ne va pas faire de même pour Mandy ou toi ma puce ! Et vu tes parents… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te mène la vie dure.

« - C'est gentil ça mon petit sucre d'orge, rit-elle rieuse, mais qu'il fasse un truc comme ça et je lui explique ma façon de penser avec mes poings. Je ne suis pas Mitchie moi. Elle, elle est toute douce, toute gentille, pas violente pour un sou, mais moi, quand on me cherche, on me trouve.

« - Quand je te disais que Mitchie était mieux que ta copine, s'amusa Nate. Au moins elle ne ressemble pas à un tigre trempé, quand elle sort de la piscine dans laquelle tu la jettes ! Enfin, une tigresse, disons.

« - Hey la tigresse elle te dit bien des choses à toi ! Tu vas voir quand on va se voir, je vais me transformer en bête féroce et te dévorer ! Tu vas le regretter après.

Ils se disputèrent gentiment tous les trois, alors que Shane reprenait sa lecture. De son côté Mitchie s'éloigna sans bruit, jusqu'à la cuisine. Appuyant ses mains sur le bord de l'évier, elle soupira longuement cherchant à se calmer, puis doucement, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se mit à pleurer, d'abord silencieusement, mais bientôt elle ne put plus retenir ses sanglots qui se firent un peu plus bruyants. Se tournant, elle se laissa glisser contre le meuble et cacha son visage avec ses mains, voulant camoufler le bruit au maximum.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant un grand éclat de rire et se traita d'idiote quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« - Je sais pas. Elle est partie dans la cuisine. Tu la connais sûrement en train de laver un truc, répliqua Kim. Je vais voir, mais bon, elle a eu une grosse journée donc t'étonne pas si elle est fatiguée, reprit-elle après une légère pause.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, puis avisant l'état de son amie, déclara :

« - Attends je vais voir dans sa chambre, elle a du passer sans que je la vois.

Peu après, elle annonça qu'elle était couchée, puis mit fin à la conversation rapidement, décrétant qu'elle commençait à fatiguer également. Raccrochant elle s'assit au sol à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Allez pleure ma belle ! Promis, je dirais rien, mais avec tout ce que tu supportes t'as le droit de craquer et de le faire le plus bruyamment possible.

Rassurée de se sentir soutenue, Mitchie laissa libre cours à son chagrin, faisant sortir tout son raz le bol des épreuves qui se dressaient sans cesse sur son chemin. Pendant presqu'une heure, elle ne dit qu'une phrase :

« - Pourquoi, je peux pas être juste heureuse avec Shane ?

* * *

Kim ne sut que répondre et la sentir si désemparée lui fit mal. A cause du passé de ses parents, la jeune femme n'avait jamais pu compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, mais depuis qu'elle s'état assise à côté de Mitchie en math, au début de l'année passée, tout avait changé. Grâce à ce simple choix de place, elle avait finit par accepter les erreurs de ses parents, avait accepté de se lier à des personnes de son âge et plus récemment, avait même trouvé l'amour. Elle savait donc ce que devait ressentir son amie, ou du moins, en avait une idée assez réaliste.

* * *

Quand son amie se calma enfin, elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, songeant au week-end qui les attendait. Elles auraient du prendre l'avion tôt le lendemain, seulement à présent que c'était annulé, elles n'avaient plus aucun projets. Décidant de s'octroyer une grasse matinée, elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre. Une fois changée, Mitchie s'allongea et se força à ne penser qu'aux beaux moments passés avec son copain. Comme ceux-ci étaient relativement nombreux, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Le bruit de son téléphone la réveilla. Ouvrant un œil, afin de le localiser, elle décrocha et fut surprise d'entendre Mandy.

« - T'es chez toi ?

« - Euh ouais, pourquoi ?

« - Je peux venir ? Je suis à l'aéroport de Baxley… Je ne sais pas où aller, faut que tu m'aides, grande sœur !

Sentant la tristesse dans sa voix, elle lui dit de venir directement, puis fila prendre sa douche après avoir réveillée Kim et appelé Steve. Ressortant rapidement, elle s'habilla d'un jeans et de sa tunique rose, mit un bandeau dans ses cheveux, puis partit dès que son chauffeur fut là. Ils filèrent à l'aéroport, où ils attendirent le vol de la jeune femme. Celui ne se posa qu'une heure plus tard et Mitchie alla au devant de Mandy ne voulant pas la rater. Dès qu'elle la vit, la jeune femme courut vers elle et la brunette fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait surexcitée ce qui l'étonna. Une heure plus tôt, elle semblait être triste et fatiguée. Se promettant de l'interroger, elle prit son sac et elles partirent direction l'alfa roméo. Rapidement, elle fit les présentations, puis ils filèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Durant le trajet, elle refusa de parler de sa présence en Alabama préférant raconter un tas de truc amusant, au grand étonnement de Mitchie. Son attitude lui paraissait bizarre. « Et encore le mot est faible, songea-t-elle. » Elles finirent par arriver et Mandy eut un grand sourire en voyant l'immeuble. Steve les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et les laissa seules au moment où Kim leur sauta dessus.

« - Ok, dites-moi pourquoi ma grasse matinée a été arrêtée à neuf heures ?

« - Je… Désolée Kimy, c'est juste que… Je sais plus quoi faire, s'excusa Mandy avant de se mettre à pleurer d'un coup.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as mon petit monstre, s'étonna l'étudiante. Te mets pas dans cet état, je t'en veux pas, je t'assure.

« - Emmène-là au salon Kim, j'apporte de quoi boire.

Aussitôt Mitchie prit les commandes et tandis que sa colocataire s'occupait de rassurer leur invitée, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner pour trois, puis amena le tout dans le séjour. La jeune femme semblait calmée en apparence, mais l'espace d'une seconde, Mitchie eut l'impression de voir une petite fille perdue. Secouant la tête, elle posa le tout devant elles, puis s'assit à sa gauche. Elle croisa le regard de sa colocataire qui secoua la tête. Elle aussi ignorait ce qui mettait leur amie dans cet état. Elles mangèrent en silence, puis la jeune fille demanda :

« - Je peux dormir chez vous cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas rentrer chez mes parents, pour le moment, ni voir Shane, c'est… C'est impossible, décréta-t-elle.

« - Mandy, réponds-moi franchement, est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ?

La lycéenne regarda celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur puis secoua la tête désolée. Soupirant, Mitchie prit son téléphone et appela Shane. Seulement, elle dut le comprendre, puisqu'elle voulut l'en empêcher. S'éloignant, elle l'arrêta d'un regard. Le répondeur s'enclencha et elle dit joyeusement.

« - Salut mon amour. C'était pour changer de mon homme. Figure-toi que Mandy vient de débarquer chez nous. Vu qu'aucune de nous ne peut vous voir et bien, on va se serrer les coudes en regardant pleins de films larmoyants et en se racontant tous nos secrets. Le truc c'est qu'elle n'a pas dit à tes parents où elle allait, comme tu t'en doutes, grimaça-t-elle, donc s'ils t'appellent, tu peux nous couvrir s'il te plait ? Qu'on sache si faut qu'elle les prévienne ou si ce n'est pas utile. Bisous tout pleins.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses deux amies.

« - Bien un problème de réglé. Passons au suivant. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir ton frère ?

« - Je… Quand il saura, il ne va pas apprécier. Et je sais que si je débarque là-bas dans cet état, il ne va pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas tout dit, or je ne suis pas prête à lui dire. C'est mes parents, ils sont… Depuis la soirée de Brown, où ils t'ont côtoyés, trop selon eux, ils sont carrément pires qu'avant, je te jure. Ils passent le temps à te critiquer, ils m'interdisent de voir Nate, je n'ai même plus le droit de parler à Shane, et… Bref, c'est l'Enfer, alors j'ai fugué pour le week-end… Je peux toujours rester, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Acquiesçant, elles s'installèrent plus confortablement et discutèrent joyeusement de leur vies, de leurs copains et Mandy se fit une joie de raconter certaines blagues que les trois avaient fait, plus jeunes, ce qui les fit vraiment bien rire.

La journée passa lentement et Kim s'absenta pour aller acheter de quoi grignoter, alors que les deux autres, ne pouvant sortir sans attirer l'attention, se contentèrent de préparer le salon, en apportant les couettes et oreillers, avant de commencer la sélection des films. Seulement Shane rappela à ce moment. Se tournant, vers Mandy, la brunette déclara :

« - Fais comme si tu n'étais pas là, je gère, allo ? Qui est-ce, fit-elle innocemment.

« - Comme si tu l'ignorais, rit-il. Alors comme ça ma sœur squatte chez toi ? Selon mes parents, elle est partit super tôt ce matin et semblait perturbée hier, tu sais quelque chose ?

« - Ouais, elle est arrivée ici, en pleurs parce que Nate lui manque et elle compte se venger en regardant Patrick Swayze en gentil fantôme et prof de danse à la Dirty dancing, fit-elle joyeusement avant de demander un peu plus bas, dis-moi, ça serait pas son acteur préféré ?

Il rit et le lui confirma avant de la rassurer. Il avait dit à ses parents qu'elle était venue chez eux et qu'il la mettrait dans l'avion dimanche. Elle promit de le tenir au courant, puis raccrocha avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« - Voilà, si on te demande t'es chez ton frère.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice puis Kim revint. Elles firent donc la sélection des films, puis allèrent se changer. N'ayant pas prévue de sortir avant le lendemain, elles enfilèrent leur pyjama, préparèrent ce qui allait servir de repas, puis s'installèrent dans le canapé déplié pour l'occasion, avant d'enclencher le premier film. Durant celui-ci, aucune ne parla, préférant se concentrer sur l'histoire, puisque Mandy n'acceptait pas le moindre mot devant Sam Wheat, puis elles enchaînèrent avec un autre, que Sierra leur avait fait découvrir*. Alors qu'Elizabeth venait de se souvenir de son accident de voiture, Mandy déclara :

« - Je suis enceinte.

Aussitôt, les deux se tournèrent vers leur invitée et mirent le film en pause.

« - Attends, t'es sûre de toi ou c'est qu'une supposition, demanda Mitchie.

« - J'ai fait un test hier matin. J'avais des doutes depuis quelques jours. Je suis malade tous les matins, je supporte pu l'odeur de la viande froide et surtout, je n'ai pas eu mes règles ce mois-ci.

« - Et tu sais qui est le père, questionna Kim avant de rire quand elle se prit un coup de coussin sur le visage.

« - Vous comprenez pourquoi je peux pas en parler aux garçons ? Mes parents… Dès qu'ils vont l'apprendre, ils vont nous laisser le choix, ou j'avorte, ou on se marie. Seulement, je suis trop jeune pour me marier, mais pas question non plus de le tuer ! C'est peut-être qu'un embryon, mais… Mais c'est une preuve d'amour de mon copain et un futur être à naître, dit-elle en larmes. Et j'ai encore plus peur de la réaction de Shane. Je sais bien qu'il doit se douter qu'on est pu vraiment sage avec Nate, mais l'idée qu'il pense qu'on est des irresponsables… J'ai peur qu'il nous en veuille et que ça créait des conflits dans leur groupe… ! Je sais plus quoi faire ! Tu m'as toujours super bien conseillée Mitchie, s'il te plait, aide-moi. C'est toi qui m'as dit comment faire comprendre à Nate que j'étais plus une enfant et tu m'as même filé la solution idéale en demandant à Shane de déserter la villa durant les vacances. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !

« - Attends Mandy, tu sais qu'on t'adore avec Mitchie, mais elle a déjà pas mal de problèmes et… C'est gros comme nouvelle. On ne va pas pouvoir le cacher très longtemps en plus, parce que, excuse-moi de te l'apprendre, mais quand on est enceinte, on grossit !

« - Kim, la coupa la brunette avant de soupirer.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce nouveau problème, fronçant les sourcils si fort qu'elles eurent la fugace impression qu'ils avaient fusionné, puis reprit plus doucement.

« - Bon, pour les garçons, franchement je ne vois pas, mais on a encore le temps. Par contre pour tes parents… Ta mère a eu deux enfants et si tu veux leur cacher, le plus longtemps possible, ce que je te déconseille fortement, il va falloir que tu apprennes à camoufler certains gestes et attitudes. Notamment de protéger ton ventre à tout bout de champ ou de fuir les odeurs trop fortes… Dis-moi un truc, quand tu es malade, ils t'accompagnent chez le médecin ou pas ?

« - En général oui, sauf quand je veux y aller seule pour avoir un conseil, mais si tu me proposes de jouer la malade, c'est fichu, ils vont tout les deux m'accompagner.

« - Je n'ai pas fini, fit-elle sérieusement. L'ennuie c'est que tu ne peux rien prendre sans avis médical, soupira-t-elle, donc si jamais ils te donnent un cachet, faudra faire semblant de l'absorber. Après, il reste l'avortement, pour leur cacher mais t'es contre… Le plus simple, c'est de leur dire. Ta mère a beau être… Très à cheval sur les convenances, soupira-t-elle, ça reste ta mère, elle saura peut-être te conseiller et t'aider à réfléchir. Mais quoi que tu décides, je te soutiens… Petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Mandy la prit dans ses bras les yeux pleins de larmes et la remercia, avant de prendre Kim également contre elle. Soupirant, elles reprirent leur film là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, mais aucune ne put se replonger dans l'histoire. Aussi, rapidement, elles abandonnèrent l'idée de la suivre. Elles éteignirent le tout, se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concerts, ce qui les fit rire.

« - Tu comptes le cacher au futur papa, s'enquit l'étudiante. Parce que bon, tes parents ont beaux être des enfoirés…

« - Kim, s'exclama Mitchie choquée.

« - Quoi ? T'as peur des mots, pas moi ! Et après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, je ne vais pas les respecter.

« - Que tu dises ça quand on est seules d'accord, mais c'est des parents de Mandy dont…

« - Elle a raison, sur ce coup mes parents sont des enfoirés, soupira la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre, je ne sais pas ! La logique voudrait que je lui dise, mais avant, je veux savoir ce que je vais faire. Si je lui annonce sa future paternité, il pourrait prendre peur et me quitter, hors ça c'est inconcevable ! D'un autre côté, il connaît mes parents et il risque de me demander en mariage pour sauver les apparences mais on est ensemble depuis si peu de temps… Je sais plus quoi faire ! Je dois lui dire ?

Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Mitchie qui soupira avant d'échanger un regard avec Kim. Celle-ci haussa les épaules complètement dépassée par la situation. Se retrouvant seule conseillère, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes.

« - Oui. Je crois que… Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu dois lui en parler avant… je veux dire, cet enfant, tu ne l'as pas fait toute seule, donc tu n'as pas à prendre seule cette décision. Nate est plus réfléchi et moins tête brûlé que ton frère, sourit-elle. Plus tu lui diras tôt, plus vous aurez de temps pour savoir si vous décidez de vous marier et de le garder, au risque d'interrompre tes études, ou si tu te décides à avorter.

« - C'est mes seuls choix, demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes. Parce que les deux sont impossibles. Je ne peux pas le tuer, mais je ne veux pas non plus arrêter mes études et me marier pour régulariser la situation, comme va dire maman. Je veux que Nate me demande en mariage après un dîner aux chandelles, au bord de la plage, alors que le soleil se couche en se reflétant dans l'eau. Pas sur leur canapé, complètement perdu !

« - Et bien… Il te reste un dernier choix, tout aussi impossible, soupira Mitchie.

* * *

* : Et si c'était vrai, avec Reese Witherspoon et Marck Ruffalo, adapté du livre de Marc Lévy.

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Alors à votre avis, le dernier choix, c'est quoi ? Promis, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre (je ne vais pas vous faire languir pendant des mois) J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à cette nouvelle péripétie ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	21. Chapitre 20

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée. Au programme cette semaine, des révélations sur les parents, et leurs réactions sur la grossesse de Mandy, un petit déjeuner français et surtout, quelques envies de meurtres. **Chris87** qui l'a lu a successivement menacés certains personnages de se faire hacher, puis jeter dans les toilettes avant de côtoyer de très près une bombe atomique puis de désintégrer le reste à l'aide de nitro bouillante. (Je sais, j'ai tout répertoriés mdr) Mais avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à remercier particulièrement **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Mdr, je sais je suis vache de couper maintenant. Mais tu vas voir, j'ai pas fini mdr. Mais ravie de savoir que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Mandy tombe enceinte. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Olieangel**, **Lady Hope** (Salut toi. Euh, si Mitchie l'était aussi, je crois que les parents de Shane lui feraient tellement la misère qu'elle finirait par perdre l'enfant. Ça ne serait vraiment pas top mdr. Pour la dernière solution, tu le sauras très bientôt. Bisous), **Sarah** (Hello toi. Ouais c'est vrai que Liko machin truc a plutôt intérêt à se faire petit. Mais genre lilliputien, s'il tient à revoir son île mdr. Parce qu'elle est loin d'être douce la Kim. Mdr Pour Mandy, j'avoue j'aurais préféré que ça ne vous vienne pas à l'esprit aussitôt mais bon. La suite, tu vas le voir, c'est loin d'être reposant. Et crois-moi, tu vas détester quelqu'un dans ce chapitre. J'en dis pas plus. Et oui, Pierre est du genre super pourri quand même. Mais bon, vu le détail du dossier quelque chose me dit que Mitchie n'aura plus rien à cacher après. Quoique … Tu verras bien mdr. Ceci dit, à sa place, tout le monde le serais, tu crois pas ? Bisous miss) et **Jade72** (Salut toi. Petite veinarde, j'étais sur le point de poster, j'ai bien fait de vérifier mes mails. Mdr _no soucy_ pour tes problèmes de connexions, on en connaît tous, mdr. Ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que celui-là, autant mouvementé sinon plus, te plaira également. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires qui me touchent tous. Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci donc à **chris87** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires. mdr

**Chap 20**

Elles parlèrent du problème jusqu'à trois heures du matin, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque solution envisageable, pour trouver quelle serait la meilleure. Ce fut Kim qui s'endormit la première. Vers cinq heures du matin, Mitchie la rejoignit, laissant la plus jeune réfléchir seule. Elle ne se décida que vers dix heures. Elle avait analysé, encore et encore, chaque situation, pour finalement admettre que Mitchie avait raison. Le troisième choix qu'elle lui avait proposé allait être douloureux, mais c'était la seule alternative à son refus de se marier ou d'avorter. A présent libérée de ce poids, elle soupira longuement, puis alla sur la petite terrasse des filles, après les avoir couvertes. Elle y resta une demi-heure, puis rentra sereine. Observant les deux locataires, elle sourit. « J'ai bien fait de venir ici. J'adore Sarah, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait trouvé la solution sur ce coup. T'es quelqu'un de bien Mitchie, songea-t-elle. Tu l'as encore prouvée cette nuit en m'aidant malgré tous tes problèmes… Faut que j'espionne mes parents pour savoir si finalement ce ne sont pas eux derrière, certains de tes problèmes justement. » Sur ces sages pensées, elle fila sous la douche, et en sortit reposée. Souriant, elle appela Shane et tomba, naturellement, sur le répondeur.

« - Salut grand frère ! Ecoute, j'ignore ce qu'ont dit les parents, mais rassures-toi, je suis ni perdue, ni déglinguée, ni rien d'autre en fait. J'avais juste besoin d'une pause, loin d'eux, mais va leur expliquer, soupira-t-elle. En tout cas, tu peux être fier de ta copine, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant dormir, elle m'a remonté le moral comme j'en avais besoin. A présent, elle fait dodo et tu rates quelque chose, parce qu'elle est toute mimi à murmurer ton prénom… Allez bisous bonne journée. Je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son portable. Elle laissa ensuite un mot aux filles avant de partir. Ayant vécue la plupart de ses étés ici, elle prit la direction de sa pâtisserie préférée et quand ce fut son tour, sourit à la personne derrière le comptoir.

« - Bonjour, voilà, j'ai un problème ! Mes deux meilleures amies ont sacrifiés énormément de temps pour moi ces derniers temps et comme elles sont incroyablement gourmandes et gourmet, je voudrais leur faire plaisir avec un gâteau, mais j'ignore lequel prendre. Vous pouvez m'aider à leur dire merci avec votre meilleure pâtisserie ?

L'employée sourit et lui assura son aide, avant de lui proposer plusieurs gâteaux. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle hésita devant le choix, puis se décida finalement pour un au chocolat et à la cerise. Après l'avoir fait soigneusement emballer, elle fila tranquillement acheter de quoi préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait en tête.

Il lui fallut une heure pour tout trouver, mais lorsqu'elle passa la porte, ses deux amies dormaient encore. La jeune femme partit en cuisine tout préparer, puis amena tranquillement le repas sur la table, qu'elle dut débarrasser. Quand tout fut prêt, elle les secoua doucement.

« - Debout mesdemoiselles ! J'ai été acheté le petit-déj, donc on a pu qu'à y faire honneur. Regardez.

Elle désigna la table et les deux filles ouvrirent les yeux.

« - C'est quoi ton repas ? Et c'est où les céréales et le bacon, demanda Kim grognon.

« - C'est un petit-déjeuner français. Pleins de bonnes choses, je vous jure. Un gâteau choisi avec amour, vu que je ne suis pas super douée en cuisine mais j'ai tout acheté et sélectionné avec soin.

Souriant, Mitchie accepta d'y goûter, Kim suivit, en grommelant contre ces petits monstres qui lui fusillaient ses grasses matinées. Remarque qui les fit bien rire. L'ambiance légère leur fit du bien, après la conversation plus que sérieuse de la soirée, mais Mandy nota les nombreux regards de la brunette et soupira.

« - J'ai pris ma décision. L'avortement, c'est non et l'idée de me marier, je la réfute aussi. Donc, je vais prendre ton choix. Après tout tu as raison, c'est le mieux. Enfin, j'espère… Reste à savoir si Nate sera d'accord.

« - Et réussir à le convaincre s'il ne l'est pas, ajouta Kim.

« - T'es l'avocat du diable ou quoi, s'amusa Mandy.

« - Ouais. Il m'a filé un CDI, plutôt cool, non ?

Ecoutant ses deux amies disserter, Mitchie sursauta en entendant la fin de la dernière réplique de sa colocataire. « Et dire que je ne l'ai plus redite depuis que Ella m'a enlevé la farine que j'avais dans les cheveux, sourit-elle. Mince, ça fait qu'un peu plus d'un an. Enfin bientôt deux, mais… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis avec Shane. Je me demande si leur passage à la radio est en direct et sur quelle station elle est diffusée ? Il ne me l'a pas dit ! » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer. « _Salut ma belle. Dis-moi, ça t'ennuie de me donner le numéro du fixe de chez toi, si t'en as un ? Parce qu'en fait, j'ai très envie de t'appeler, mais bon. On vient de rentrer, de la radio… Si on avait su que ça serait si tôt, on vous aurait dit de venir. _» Souriant, elle lui donna l'information et fut surprise d'entendre le téléphone sonner à peine deux secondes après. Elle décrocha et sourit en l'entendant.

« - Salut ma belle. Comment va ? D'après Mandy, tu m'as appelé dans ton sommeil ?

« - Bah, j'en apprends tous les jours, rit-elle. Ça va bien en fait. Ta sœur nous a fait découvrir les petits-déjeuners français. C'est plutôt bon. Sucré mais bon. Et toi ?

Il rit arguant que maintenant qu'il l'entendait tout allait mieux. Il lui demanda ensuite comment allait sa sœur. Décontenancée, elle regarda ce qu'elle voyait et le lui décrivit.

« - Normale, je dirais. Avec Kim, elles sont en pleine bataille de coussins pour savoir si on regarde, encore, Dirty Dancing, ou un autre film. Dois-je préciser que Kimmy commence légèrement à faire une overdose de Patrick Swayze ?

Il y eut un léger silence, puis une série de bruits, avant que la voix des deux autres retentisse. Elle mit l'ampli également et éclata de rire quand ses deux amies se figèrent dès que Nate et Jason les saluèrent. Elles se ruèrent aussitôt sur le téléphone en se chamaillant, une nouvelle fois.

« - En effet, Ça va beaucoup mieux ! C'est tes parents qui vont être soulagés, sourit Shane.

« - Et ouais. Juste un cafard passager. Rien d'important en fait, j'étais juste en manque de Nate.

« - Ravi de savoir que ton frère ne te manque même pas, fit le jeune homme d'une voix triste malgré son sourire.

« - Bah disons que tu manques assez à Mitchie pour deux, donc je peux d'avantage me concentrer sur mon copain. Et puis m'en veux pas, mais ça fait bientôt dix-sept ans que je te côtoie, donc bon, j'ai des réserves.

Ils rirent puis Kim leur demanda s'il était vrai qu'ils avaient, lors de leurs années lycée, piégé une fontaine.

« - On a juste desserré le boulon ou j'sais pu quoi, ce n'était pas sorcier, admit Nate.

« - Ouais, d'une simplicité enfantine.

« - Simple mais efficace ! Vous vous souvenez de la tête de Stewart, demanda Jason.

« - Moi je me souviens plus de la colle qu'on a eu suite à ça. Pauvre prof, il n'a pas du apprécier de recevoir une telle giclée, sourit le jeune homme, n'empêche frangine, pour avoir raconté ce secret, tu mérites le pire des châtiments… Celui de la plume !

Mitchie et Kim se regardèrent, se demandant ce que pouvait être cette punition, quand elles virent leur amie supplier en plusieurs langues de ne pas le faire, avant de promettre de ne plus rien raconter. Finalement, la conversation s'orienta sur un autre sujet. Cependant, ils raccrochèrent une heure plus tard en entendant leur agent arriver, mais Shane rappela bien à sa sœur d'être chez elle avant lundi. Restées seules, elles se regardèrent, puis Kim lui demanda des explications sur le fameux supplice. La jeune femme leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait simplement d'attacher la victime et de la déchausser, avant de la chatouiller avec une plume. Imaginant que trop bien la scène, elles écarquillèrent les yeux et se promirent de se serrer les coudes. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et elles raccompagnèrent Mandy à l'aéroport sous les coups de quinze heures.

Durant le vol, la jeune femme imagina tous les scénarii possibles. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva à Baxley, elle sentit son courage partir. Connaissant ses parents par cœur, elle imagina que trop facilement leur réaction. Sa mère allait l'accabler arguant qu'elle l'avait déçue, quant à son père… Mandy ne préférait même pas imaginer sa réaction. Soupirant, elle se composa un visage serein et passa la porte. Habituellement, elle aurait accompagné son entrée d'une phrase joyeuse, prévenant qu'elle était de retour, mais depuis le dossier enquête qui était paru dans la presse, il s'était cassé quelque chose entre ses parents et elle. Aussi, son arrivée fut silencieuse et elle monta réviser son français, y passant toute sa soirée. Elle ne descendit qu'au soir, afin de manger. Seulement, sa mère ayant prévu des steaks tartares avec des pommes rissolées, le tout accompagné de salade verte, elle dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, pour ne pas s'enfuir. Elle mangea donc, vaillamment le tout, puis remonta prestement dans sa chambre. Se couchant rapidement, elle soupira et se promit de tout dire à ses parents. « Avant jeudi, se dit-elle. Je leur dirais tout jeudi maxi ! » Elle s'endormit rapidement en rêvant de son copain. Elle avait beau le connaître depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans, elle n'en savait pas assez pour prévoir sa réaction.

Seulement, dès le lendemain, le temps sembla s'accélérer. Les cours s'enchaînèrent rapidement et les professeurs les accablaient de devoirs, si bien que Mandy ne vit pas les deux premiers jours passer.

« - Purée, dernier cours, il était temps, souffla Sarah. Quand je vois la montagne de disserte qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, je me demande s'ils ne font pas un concours. Genre celui qui accablera le plus ses classes avec des sujets de devoirs, aussi tortueux que possible.

« - Pas faux.

« - Dis-moi Mandy, tu t'es disputée avec Nate ou quoi ? Parce que depuis vendredi, tu sembles… Complètement déphasée ! Hier, ça allait encore, enfin tu es arrivée avec le sourire et tout, mais à dix heures, il était déjà parti donc…

« - Non, non. Ma relation avec Nate est en plein essor, tu peux me croire ! C'est même l'amour fou, sourit-elle, seulement… Il me manque, c'est tout.

« - Pourtant, selon ta mère tu étais là-bas samedi.

« - Non, j'ai été voir Mitchie. Les garçons étaient pris et elle me manquait donc… Mais pas un mot à mes parents. Si Isabelle l'apprends, je suis morte !

Elles se serrèrent le petit doigt en signe de promesse, puis rentrèrent chez elle. Mandy soupira en entendant aucun bruit, et haussant les épaules, monta dans sa chambre. « Papa doit encore bosser, quant à maman… Sûrement en train de dévaliser les boutiques de vêtements parisiens, supposa-t-elle. » Aussi, elle s'attaqua à ses devoirs rapidement.

Son père rentra à dix-huit heures trente et l'orage éclata peu après. Tout commença simplement. Il était dans la salle de bain et devait chercher un produit puisqu'il ouvrait les placards.

« - Isa, appela-t-il.

« - Elle n'est pas là, décréta Mandy en passant dans le couloir.

Il acquiesça simplement et elle partit boire un verre de jus d'orange, raison qui l'avait poussé hors de sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas conscience que son père l'avait suivi, dans le but de se désaltérer également. Se servant un grand verre, elle le but tranquillement, quand soudain il la dégoutta. Elle recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et vida le reste du verre dans l'évier, sous le regard perplexe de Philip. Il savait pourtant qu'elle adorait le jus d'agrume. Principalement l'orange qu'elle consommait souvent en trop grosse quantité, selon lui.

« - C'est moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

« - On est dans la cuisine, la prévint-t-il. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

« - Avec Josie, et Belle, on est allée boire un café à la terrasse du moussaillon. Pauvre Belle ! Sa fille ne compte pas se marier. Tu imagines ça ? Vivre et fonder sa famille sans être marié. Une honte pour les parents !

« - Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me marier non plus. Enfin, avec Nate, on trouve ça trop…

« - Tu es encore une enfant, tu ne peux pas comprendre, opposa son père.

« - Ouais genre ! J'ai peut-être que dix-sept ans, enfin bientôt, n'empêche que… Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas me marier maintenant. Peut-être à mes trente ans, quand mes enfants pourront tenir ma traine.

Ses parents la regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules, pensant qu'elle cherchait juste à les provoquer. Aussi, elle remonta sans plus de cérémonie, en se demandant quand elle pourrait en parler à ses parents. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment.

Dix minutes plus tard cependant, elle fut dérangée, par le cri de sa mère qui l'appelait. Intriguée, elle alla en direction de la voix et se retrouva dans la salle de bain familiale.

« - Un problème, hasarda-t-elle perdue.

Pour toute réponse, ses parents s'écartèrent du meuble sur lequel ils étaient appuyés et elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son test de grossesse positif. Lorsqu'elle avait lu qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait été si terrassée par la nouvelle qu'elle était partie chez ses deux amies, dans la précipitation, oubliant au passage de le jeter dans la poubelle. Elle n'osa rien dire attendant la suite des évènements, avec beaucoup de crainte.

« - C'est une blague, demanda froidement son père.

« - Non.

« - Qui est le père ?

« - Maman, je sors avec Nate depuis plus d'un an, de qui crois-tu que je sois enceinte, demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Etrangement, elle qui avait redoutée cette conversation, elle affichait, à ce moment là, un calme olympien.

« - Et que comptez-vous faire ?

« - On ne va pas se marier maman si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Je suis trop jeune, je n'ai même pas mon diplôme. Je vais…

« - Comment ça ? Il est hors de question qu'on ait un bâtard dans la famille, s'énerva son père.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de me marier maintenant que cet enfant sera un _bâtard_, pour reprendre ton mot si poétique. Nate le reconnaîtra et…

« - Et rien du tout. Ou tu l'épouses, ou tu avortes… Je refuse que mes enfants aient un bébé hors mariage. Ce serait indécent. Pense à la peine que tu fais à ta mère ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà suffisant que Shane s'entête avec sa…

« - Ne critique pas Mitchie quand je suis là ! C'est une fille géniale !

« - Je me fous royalement de cette _greluche_ ! Que comptes-tu faire pour cette chose ?

« - Cette chose est ton petit-fils ou ta petite fille, je te rappelle !

« - Il ou elle ne le sera que quand ta situation sera régularisée. Ta réponse ?

« - Parce que tu crois réellement que je peux décider de mon avenir en quoi… Dix secondes ? Navrée de te décevoir _daddy_ mais c'est impossible !

« - Si, ça l'est ! Et tu vas le faire rapidement ! Ce genre de chose doit se régler aussitôt que possible, avant que ton état soit visible !

« - Combien de temps as-tu pris pour demander Isabelle en mariage, demanda-t-elle calmement ignorant volontairement les pleurs de sa mère. Je vais réfléchir et je…

« - Et rien du tout ! Tu prends ta décision ce soir ! De toute façon, tu es mineure, je dirais que tu t'es fait violer et on te fera avorter rapidement, décida-t-il.

Mandy le regarda les yeux écarquillés, se demandant s'il était ou non sérieux, mais devant le regard vide mais décidé de son père, elle dut abdiquer. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle grimaça.

« - Finalement Mitchie avait raison… J'aurais du vous en parler dès le début !

« - Parce que cette … _Fille_ est au courant, objecta sa mère d'une voix suraigüe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette traînée l'ait su avant moi ! J'imagine que c'est à elle, qu'on doit ce genre de chose ! Jamais, tu n'aurais couché avec ton copain si elle n'avait été pas là ! Je vais aller la voir directement, celle-là…

« - Non, opposa Mandy d'une voix ferme.

« - Non quoi, questionna sa mère perdue.

« - Non, je n'avorterais pas, non je me marierais pas, non Mitchie n'est pas une traînée, non elle n'y est pour rien, j'avais déjà envie de Nate avant de la connaître et non, tu n'iras pas la voir ! Et vous ne pourrez pas me faire avorter de force ! Quoi que du dises, je contredirais. Cet enfant a été conçu dans l'amour, quoi que vous en pensiez et je refuse de le tuer !

« - ça tombe bien, on ne te demande pas ton avis ! Je prends rendez-vous avec Dranlu, l'affaire sera réglée dans la semaine, décréta-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda incrédule, puis une seconde plus tard le rattrapa dans l'escalier. Elle tenta de le faire changer d'avis, lui demandant quelques jours afin de réfléchir.

« - Jusqu'à dimanche, ce n'est pas énorme ! ça fait trois jours. Quatre tout au plus ! S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

« - Non. Je te connais, tu vas demander trois jours, puis un supplémentaire, ensuite une semaine et quand le délai légal sera passé, tu nous diras que tu le gardes. La vie ce n'est pas un caprice, on ne peut pas la donner sur un coup de tête… Cette épreuve te fera grandir !

Sur cette phrase, il lui tapa sur le haut de la tête et termina de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver le moyen d'empêcher ça, seulement même en réfléchissant à plein régime, elle ne put trouver l'idée du siècle. En désespoir de cause, elle remonta dans sa chambre où elle appela sa seule alliée.

« - Ici Mitchie, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Faut que tu m'aides grande sœur. Mes parents l'ont découvert, ils veulent m'obliger à avorter, chuchota-t-elle dans sa chambre. Papa est en bas entrain d'appeler un gynéco. Je suis dans le pétrin !

« - Rassure-toi, tu es presque majeure et c'est ton corps Mandy ! Il ne pourra rien faire sans ton consentement et aucun médecin ne fera quelque chose si tu t'y refuses ! Laisse-le faire ses démarches s'il le souhaite. Il lui sera de toute façon impossible de te faire avorter.

« - T'es certaine de toi ? Parce qu'il est avocat et maman psychologue. A eux deux, ils peuvent monter un dossier béton.

« - Quand bien même, ils te feraient passer pour une personne irresponsable, dans le sens où tu n'aurais pas les capacités physiques de t'en occuper, ils ne pourront rien faire ! Parce qu'il leur faudrait recueillir des témoignages pour appuyer ce qu'ils disent. Ils en disent quoi de ton choix ?

« - Je leur ai pas dit… Nate, s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il n'est pas au courant ! Je ne peux rien faire sans lui.

« - Tu ferais mieux de le prévenir rapidement, sinon je crois que tes parents vont le faire à ta place.

« - Je te tiens au courant. T'es la meilleure ! Merci.

La brunette lui assura qu'elle pouvait la joindre dès que possible, puis elles raccrochèrent. Rejoignant ses parents au salon, elle fut arrêtée dans sa course.

« - Tu as rendez-vous vendredi à dix-huit heures, lui dit son père. Je viendrais te chercher dès la fin de tes cours.

« - Je n'irais pas. Mitchie vient de me dire que vous ne pouviez pas m'y obliger et elle a raison. C'est mon corps, à moi de choisir !

A l'entente de ce prénom, son père s'énerva et commença à hurler qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, avant d'arguer que ce n'était qu'une gamine idiote et sans éducation, pour fournir un pareil soutien. La dispute monta de plusieurs décibels, quand Mandy perdit son calme. Durant plusieurs minutes, les voisins purent donc profiter de l'histoire avant qu'elle ne déclare :

« - De toute façon, Nate n'est pas au courant ! Cet enfant on l'a fait à deux, on prendra donc la décision à deux. Que ça vous plaise ou non ! Vous pouvez bien me mettre à la rue, je suis certaine que Shane sera d'accord pour m'héberger ! Ou mieux, Mitchie !

Etrangement, son père ne dit rien. La regardant froidement, il se leva et reprit le téléphone. Songeant qu'il annulait le rendez-vous, elle commença à remonter, se sentant un peu plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais s'arrêta dès qu'elle entendit la conversation.

« - C'est ton père ! Passe-moi Nate… J'espère que tu es content de toi ? Mandy est enceinte ! Je compte sur toi pour la convaincre d'avorter ! Elle est trop jeune pour être mère ! Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Maintenant, il l'est !

* * *

A l'autre bout du fil, l'ambiance n'était guère plus légère. Lentement Nate reposa le combiné, complètement sonné par la nouvelle.

« - La vache, on dirait la tête de notre petit prince quand Mitchie l'a quitté en mai, déclara Jason. Elle te quitte pas, rassure-moi ?

« - Hein ? Non. On est toujours ensemble, même si mes heures sont comptées, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

« - Un problème avec ma sœur ?

« - Ouais, un gros. Mais avant, tu vas promettre de ne pas me tuer, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Se souvenant que trop bien des différentes menaces que Shane lui avait faites, avant qu'il se mette avec Mandy, Nate soupira. Il savait qu'il adorait sa sœur et la soutenait dans chacun de ses choix, la protégeant énormément. Aussi, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il saute de joie en apprenant qu'il allait être tonton. Observant son meilleur ami et presque frère, il attendit qu'il promette, ce que Shane fit après quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. « Je paris que si je m'approche un peu je suis certain de pouvoir entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à pleins régime, mais t'es loin de la vérité Shane, songea-t-il. Très loin ! »

« - Ton père… Il vient de m'annoncer que… Selon lui, Mandy serait… Enceinte, souffla-t-il.

Un ange passa, suivit de sa garde personnelle, sans qu'aucun ne brise le silence. Soudain, comprenant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Shane fixa son regard sur son meilleur ami.

« - Ok. Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Non parce que hors de question qu'elle fusille ses études.

« - Je ne sais pas. Attends la nouvelle vient de me tomber dessus ! J'ignorais même qu'elle pensait qu'elle pouvait l'être. On fait attention pourtant, je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour vouloir ruiner sa vie. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire !

« - Bah, quand deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour très fort, commença Jason, ils… Ok, je ne dis plus rien… Et Mandy, elle le prend comment ?

« - Je ne sais pas. C'est à son père que j'ai parlé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire allo, qu'il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle avant de raccrocher.

Sans un mot, Shane prit son portable et appela sa sœur. Il voulut lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, mais lorsqu'elle décrocha, il ne put le faire en entendant ses sanglots.

« - Allo ?

« - Mandy ? Comment tu vas ?

« - Shane, c'est atroce ! Comment il a pu faire ça ? J'ai envie de le tuer ! Il veut m'obliger à avorter et je ne veux pas ! C'est mon bébé, je l'ai, je le garde ! Je l'aime déjà, pleura-t-elle. Comment Nate le prend ?

« - Pour être franc, il est complètement sonné. Comme moi, d'ailleurs ! Où avais-tu…

« - S'il te plait, attends qu'on se voit pour le sermon. J'ai déjà eu celui des parents, crois-moi pour une soirée, c'est suffisant.

« - D'accord, mais que comptes-tu faire ?

« - Le garder ! Si Nate est d'accord. Je ne peux pas avorter Shane, ça m'est impossible. Je ne pourrais pas le tuer. Aux yeux des parents, il n'est pas encore réellement vivant, mais depuis que je sais qu'il est là, je… Je l'aime ! C'est le plus cadeau que Nate pouvait me faire. Bon d'accord, je suis jeune et tout mais… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le tuer. C'est note bébé, il est le fruit de notre amour ! La plus belle des preuves !

« - T'es trop jeune, opposa-t-il mollement.

« - Je sais. Je suis encore une enfant à bien des égards mais… Je ne peux vraiment pas concevoir l'idée de le tuer… Non, je n'irais pas. Je sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour échapper au rendez-vous mais je n'irais pas ! Ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à avorter n'est-ce pas ?

« - T'as raison, ils ne peuvent pas… Faut que vous en parliez avec Nate et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Que vous puissiez gérer ce… L'arrivée éventuelle de votre enfant, soupira-t-il. A quelle heure tu finies vendredi ?

« - Quinze heures comme chaque jour, pourquoi ?

« - La sortie de secours du lycée fonctionne toujours ?

« - Euh, oui, il me semble. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien ! Contente-toi d'y être à quinze heures vendredi. Je m'occupe du reste petite sœur. En attendant repose-toi bien !

* * *

Elle acquiesça se sentant légèrement soutenue par son frère, puis ils raccrochèrent. Aussitôt, elle appela Mitchie voulant l'informer des évènements.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mitchie. Si vous entendez ce message, c'est que je suis occupée. Laissez-moi un message, après le bip, avec vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerais. Bonne journée.

« - Salut grande sœur. Ecoute, Philip vient d'appeler Nate pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et… Ce n'est pas glorieux ! Je t'en prie, viens à la villa ce week-end. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que Shane va s'arranger pour m'y amener et j'ai besoin de vous deux sur ce coup. Bisous. Au fait, ton répondeur est nul, trouve mieux comme accroche !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, puis posa son téléphone sur son chevet avant de s'allonger sur son lit, enroulée dans sa couette.

* * *

En Alabama, l'ambiance était tout autre. Mitchie venait de sortir de sa douche quand son portable sonna.

« - Allo, fit-elle sans regarder qui appelait.

« - Salut ma belle, comment va ?

« - Toujours parfaitement quand tu appelles, répondit-elle franchement et toi ?

Il sourit arguant qu'il avait connu mieux, puis l'invita à passer le week-end à la villa. Elle acquiesça aussitôt, trop heureuse de le revoir, enfin. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il comptait sur elle, pour raisonner sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'influence sur Mandy, qui la voyait comme son mentor. Or, selon lui, si Mitchie expliquait à sa sœur qu'elle était trop jeune, celle-ci accepterait d'avorter. Il était contre l'avortement en règle générale, mais il voulait le meilleur pour sa sœur, or il n'était pas certain qu'être maman à dix-sept ans, était ce qu'elle pouvait désirer de mieux. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, la jeune femme sourit puis consulta son répondeur et constata que la jeune femme l'avait appelé durant l'appel de son frère. En entendant le message, elle fronça les sourcils. L'effaçant, elle prévint Mandy qu'elle serait là et de son côté, puis s'assit sur le canapé pour mieux réfléchir au pourquoi, Shane souhaitait si ardemment qu'elle soit présente.

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Bon finalement, je me suis trompée, vous connaîtrez le choix de Mandy dans le prochain chapitre. Désolée. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Pour ma part, j'avoue que la façon dont Nate l'a appris me fait encore rire mais bon.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	22. Chapitre 21

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable. Dans ce chapitre, des cris, et surtout une mise au point, douloureuse mais nécessaire ou pas. Allez savoir mdr Promis ça bouge, et y va y avoir des envies de meurtres. Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Charlyne** (Salut toi. Ouais, j'avoue Nate l'apprend d'une drôle de façon mais bon. Les parents, pire que des têtes de mules, si tu veux mon avis. Mdr Mais t'as pas tord, ils sont pathétique. Bisous), **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Ouais drôle de parents. Ils ne s'occupent même pas du bonheur de leur fille. Bandes d'idiot déplumé tiens ! mdr Bisous), **aureliascot** (Salut. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **amy_chan** (Salut toi. Ouais, c'est une idée ça. La fugue. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé avant ? Je sens que je vais y réfléchir mdr. Ouais tu vas voir Shane va assurer, incroyable. Quant à Nate… Sa réaction est intéressante. Mais promis, bientôt vous saurez qui bloque Mitchie. Dans trois ou quatre chapitres, je pense. Mais pour les raison, faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps, je pense. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Ouais Nate n'a pas eu de bol sur ce coup mdr. Ceci dit, si Shane n'a pas compris, toi tu sembles avoir bien cerné le problème majeur de ce chapitre mdr. Bisous), et **Sarah** (Hey toi, comment va ? C'est vrai que les parents en tiennent une sacré couche, faut le reconnaître. Pauvre Mandy. Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur ses amis, non ? Pour Nate, ma foi, il risque fort de te décevoir, légèrement. Tout comme Shane mais bon. Ecoute navrée de t'avoir laissé sur ta faim (genre je l'ai pas fait exprès mdr.) Mais ce chapitre devrait te rassasier mdr. Au fait, de quel retard, tu parles ? Bisous) pour leur commentaires qui m'ont tous touchés.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87**, pour ses corrections, surtout qu'en plus elle est d'accord avec moi, pour Shane. Héhé trop bien.

Petit dédicace : Je dédie ce chapitre à **DD-Love-HP** qui, si elle ne peut plus venir lire pour le moment, a le droit d'avoir un petit cadeau d'anniversaire. Bisous miss et bon anniv' !

**CHAP 21**

« - Salut Mandy, comment va ?

« - Salut Sarah. Et toi ça va ?

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles se saluaient ainsi. En entrant dans le lycée, Mandy soupira.

« - Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

« - Ok. Pourquoi ?

« - Mon père. Il doit venir me chercher ce soir, pour m'emmener en week-end. Il sait que je dois voir Nate et qu'il y aura Mitchie, donc il ne veut pas me laisser y aller. Je vais donc passer par la porte de derrière pour m'en aller. S'il te le demande, j'aimerai que tu lui dises que la prof de français voulait me parler ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et la future maman soupira de soulagement. Elle détestait mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

La journée passa rapidement et lorsque quinze heures sonna, elle se précipita vers la porte du parking des professeurs. Comme elle l'avait pensé, la limousine de son frère était là, lui-même appuyé contre celle-ci, face à elle et les bras croisés. Elle déglutit en voyant son regard décidé et légèrement déçu. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'attendant à une pluie de reproche, qui ne vint heureusement pas. Il l'embrassa puis ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle monte. Il l'imita aussitôt et prévint le chauffeur de l'amener chez elle.

« - On va chercher ton sac. J'imagine que tu t'attendais à ce que je vienne te chercher, non ?

« - Un peu, j'avoue.

« - Donc ton sac doit être prêt ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et le reste du trajet fut silencieux chacun réfléchissant à la nouvelle et essayant de prévoir la réaction des autres.

« - Au fait, Mitchie et Kim seront présentes ce week-end, ça t'ennuie ?

« - Pas du tout. Tu sais que je les adore. Surtout ta copine, sourit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle fila rapidement dans sa chambre où elle prit son sac, puis redescendit aussitôt. Dès qu'elle fut remontée dans la limousine, le véhicule fonça jusqu'à l'aéroport. L'avion décollait à seize heures et ils montèrent dedans juste à temps. Il fut cependant retardé de quelques minutes, avant de finalement décoller. Tout au long de l'attente, Mandy avait cru que son père allait arriver dans le compartiment, pour la ramener de force jusqu'au cabinet du gynécologue. Quand ils quittèrent le sol, elle soupira de soulagement et son frère sourit.

« - Avoue, tu t'attendais à ce que ton père débarque en furie et brise tout sur son passage ?

« - Quelque chose dans ce goût-là en effet. Bon maintenant, on devrait être tranquille. Enfin toi c'est sûr et moi jusqu'à dimanche.

Il acquiesça simplement, le visage légèrement crispé. Il aurait aimé que Mitchie soit acceptée par ses parents, ainsi il aurait pu aider plus sa sœur dans cette affaire. Seulement ses parents ayant inventé le concept de la ténacité, il était certain que sa sœur aurait avorté avant qu'il ne les revoie.

L'avion se posa avec une demi-heure de retard. Ils saluèrent John, qui les amena ensuite à la villa.

* * *

Lorsque Mitchie et Kim arrivèrent à la villa, elles furent accueillies par un Jason fidèle à lui-même et un Nate enfermé dans une bulle imperméable. Il les salua cependant en souriant, mais elles sentirent l'inquiétude de sa voix. Aussi, tandis que les deux s'embrassaient, Mitchie s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

« - Tu n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il.

« - J'en sais sûrement plus que toi, sourit-elle.

« - Elle te l'a dit ?

« - Samedi dernier, avoua-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a passé le week-end avec nous. On a passé la nuit à en parler, donc je sais de quoi je parle. Ça va aller… Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment prévoir la réaction de son frère, mais hormis ça… ça ira.

A cette idée, ils échangèrent un regard chargé d'inquiétudes et soupirèrent. Aussi lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les quatre retinrent leurs respirations, s'attendant au pire. Seulement à la place des cris qu'ils avaient imaginés, ils les entendirent rire.

« - Sérieux ? Le pauvre, fit la jeune femme en pensant le contraire. Bah ça lui fera les pieds. Merci Sarah. Je te dois une fière chandelle.

« - Surtout ne le dites pas qu'on le sait depuis samedi, demanda Mitchie. J'ai un truc à vérifier avant. Ça ne sera pas long !

Les trois acquiescèrent puis Shane et sa sœur arrivèrent au salon. Il se figea puis sourit en voyant sa copine. Elle alla la rejoindre et il l'embrassa en la serrant dans ses bras, alors que Mandy se blottissait dans ceux de son copain, qui l'étreignit maladroitement contre lui.

« - Alors ça va les frangins ?

« - Super Kimmy. Et toi, l'interrogea la jeune femme.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Je suis dans les bras de mon copain donc ça va forcément. Comme Mitchie, j'imagine.

« - Navrée Mitchie n'est plus sur Terre. Elle s'est perdue quelque part dans l'espace, avec son copain, fit cette dernière avant d'embrasser Shane une seconde fois.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis elles montèrent poser leurs sacs. En chemin, les deux l'interrogèrent sur l'attitude de son frère.

« - Il a été silencieux et a refusé d'en parler jusqu'à présent. Vous n'avez pas trouvé Nate étrange ?

« - Bof, pour quelqu'un qui a appris avant-hier qu'il allait être papa sans en avoir discuté avec la future maman, je trouve qu'il réagit normalement. Faut juste qu'il s'y fasse petit monstre.

Mitchie acquiesça simplement, étant d'accord avec son amie. Elles se quittèrent le temps de poser leurs sacs, puis redescendirent en confrontant leurs analyses de la situation. Quand elles revinrent au salon, elles soupirèrent. Ils étaient tous les trois assis, en silence et avaient les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elles prirent place à leurs côtés, chacune redoutant le prochain mot. Ce fut finalement Shane qui donna le ton. Se tournant vers sa sœur, il planta son regard dans le sien :

« - Alors ?

« - Alors quoi, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ?

« - En premier lieu, en discuter avec le futur papa si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Ensuite, prendre une décision, à deux et s'y tenir quoi que les gens en disent.

« - C'est une sage décision, admit Mitchie.

« - T'es de son côté, s'exclama son copain.

« - Ben oui ! Réfléchis Shane, si j'étais enceinte demain, tu aimerais que je te consulte avant de décider ou non de le garder, tu ne crois pas ?

Réfléchissant à l'idée, il admit qu'elle n'avait pas tord et acquiesça. Se sentant rassurée, Mandy se tourna vers son copain, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, sous les regards confiants des filles et perplexes des garçons. Jason étant un peu en dehors du problème, observa la scène et nota quelque chose que Shane ne vit pas. Bien sûr, les filles étaient au courant depuis samedi et devaient donc avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Aussi lorsqu'il les vit échanger un regard entendu, il eut la certitude qu'elles étaient toutes les trois du même avis. Cependant, il ne dit rien et comme dix-neuf heures approchaient doucement, il demanda à la brunette si elle était d'accord pour un cours de cuisine. Souriant, elle se leva en acquiesçant et fila avec lui dans la cuisine. Shane soupira mais les rejoignit alors que Kim était en train de se laver les mains. Les doigts couverts d'eau, elle les secoua vers les deux autres, qui grimacèrent avant de s'essuyer le visage.

« - J'espère qu'il va réussir à la convaincre d'avorter, soupira Shane pour lui-même.

« - Pourquoi donc ? S'il se sent prêt à l'éduquer, pourquoi ta sœur avorterait, demanda Kim.

« - Elle est trop jeune ! Elle va devoir abandonner ses études et perdre un an. En plus si elle décide de le garder, elle devra se marier avec Nate, fit-il sérieux. Du moins, c'est ce que vont dire ses parents. Je connais ma sœur, si elle sent que Nate l'épouse pour régulariser leur situation, elle va refuser et lui briser le cœur en plus du sien. Elle sera ensuite malheureuse, tout comme lui et c'est inconcevable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de regret.

« - Je dis ça et je dis rien, opposa Mitchie, mais c'est à eux de choisir pas à toi ! Sujet clos, laissons-les réfléchir et on dissertera après sur le sujet. En attendant, on se taie et on attend ! Quelqu'un me passe les épices s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

Admettant qu'elle avait encore raison, ils changèrent de sujet en guettant avidement l'étage. Seule la brunette qui connaissant l'avis de Mandy et celui de Nate, imaginait facilement le conciliabule. Cependant, notant les différents regards, elle finit par soupirer bruyamment et lâchant son repas, monta à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte et le jeune homme lui dit d'entrer.

« - Le repas est prêt, demanda Mandy en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non, mais je bosse avec trois curieux donc si vous pouviez accepter qu'ils écoutent votre conversation ça m'arrangerait. Je sature de les voir faire n'importe quoi !

« - Désolé mais non ! Enferme-les dans le jardin, proposa-t-il.

« - Mouais, je vais voir… Bon bonne chance.

Elle allait refermer la porte quand Mandy lui demanda tout bas :

« - C'est comment en bas ?

« - Euh… Disons que Shane espère que tu feras le choix qu'il veut pour toi, grimaça-t-elle. Enfin que ça ne vous influence pas ! Comme je lui ai dit, aucun de nous n'a le droit de vous donner des conseils ou de vous influencer. C'est à vous de prendre cette décision, quelle qu'elle soit ! Allez je retourne en bas, avant qu'ils ne mélangent la pâte à gâteaux avec les légumes.

* * *

Elle termina de fermer la porte, puis ils l'écoutèrent descendre.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle est au courant depuis samedi ?

« - Oui… Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai eu besoin de conseils, mais je me doutais que ni Shane ni mes parents ne pourraient m'aider à trouver d'une quoi faire et de deux comment te l'annoncer. J'ai donc été voir les filles… Elle m'a largement aidée en me listant mes choix divers et une fois que j'ai su et sans m'influencer… Elle m'a un peu aidé à trouver les arguments qui prouveront que j'ai fait le bon choix.

« - Quel est ton choix ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure on en parle, mais je ne le sais pas.

« - Et toi ? Tu veux que j'avorte ?

« - je ne sais pas. La logique voudrait que oui, tu es encore super jeune et tes études doivent passer avant le reste seulement… Seulement t'es ma copine depuis plus d'un an et je te connais depuis plus de neuf ans, donc je sais que tu ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Je suis un peu perdu. En même temps, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer père de famille ! Enfin pas dans l'immédiat… Dans cinq, six ans oui, avec toi comme mère ils seront chanceux mais pour le moment… J'ai que vingt ans et toi presque dix-sept. Je sais que des jeunes femmes plus jeunes font d'excellentes mères, mais ta famille… Etant ta famille, grimaça-t-il, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire un mariage de convenance.

« - Je te parle pas de ma famille là ! Je te demande simplement ce que toi tu veux, dit-elle doucement. Moi j'ai fait mon choix. En grande partie grâces aux conseils de Kim et Mitchie mais toi… ? Je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant, je sais que c'est impossible, mais je te demande de réfléchir à ce que tu voudrais.

« - Je sais ! Mais j'ai le choix entre quoi ? Entre t'obliger à avorter, ce que tu refuses, ou le garder et devoir me marier rapidement, ce que moi je refuse !

« - T'inquiète, je le refuse aussi. Hors de question de me marier comme ça. De toute façon, si on décidait de le garder, tu le reconnaîtrais non ?

« - Naturellement ! Cet enfant, tu ne l'as pas fait toute seule, fit-il vivement. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner sous prétexte que je n'ai pas envie d'être père maintenant.

« - Je sais, ne t'en fais pas ! Donc même si on le gardait, mes parents ne pourraient pas nous obliger à nous marier. D'une part parce que tu es majeur, d'autre part parce que du moment que tu le reconnais, alors on peut même se marier dans cinq ans, je ne suis pas pressée.

« - T'as raison. Bon dis-moi mes choix alors ?

« - Et bien, on peut soit le tuer, enfin avorter, grimaça-t-elle, soit le garder et l'élever entre mes cours et tes tournées ce qui va être short. Ou alors, je vais jusqu'au bout de ma grossesse et je demande à le faire adopter, parce que je sais pertinemment qu'on ne pourra pas l'élever correctement.

« - Tu veux dire l'abandonner ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-elle. Je dis juste que ce sont nos options. Oui certes, je pourrais aussi l'abandonner sur le parvis d'une église mais je préfère l'idée de le confier à une famille. Tu sais un peu comme dans mon livre de chevet : Dedans une fille de mon âge tombe enceinte. Son père la met dehors et elle s'enfuit dans une autre ville, où elle fait croire que son mari est mort. A la fin de sa grossesse, elle le confie à une famille qui veut un enfant, mais qui ne peut pas. Elle leur fait le plus beau des cadeaux*… Cet enfant, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Nate et je sais qu'on ne pourrait pas l'élever, dans l'état actuel des choses. Donc le faire adopter par une famille, qui elle veut un enfant, serait la meilleure solution.

« - A table les tourtereaux, cria Kim depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« - Allons-y ! Tu y réfléchis et tu me diras ce que tu veux. Après on verra quoi faire.

Il acquiesça, en réfléchissant aux trois options. Il n'était pas sûr de les aimer, mais il tournait ce point dans sa tête depuis jeudi et il ne voyait aucune solution qui les empêcherait de se marier ou elle d'avorter et de ruiner ses études. Lorsqu'il arriva, les autres étaient déjà assis et un débat semblait faire rage autour de la table.

« - Hors de question, décréta Kim. De toute façon, Mitchie est d'accord avec moi !

« - Non, je regrette, Mandy ne peut pas faire ça, opposa Shane énervé avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, fais ça et je te jure que je te ramène chez tes parents par la peau du dos !

« - Attends de quoi vous parlez ? On a encore rien décidé, fit Nate.

« - Ta copine a prévue de mettre la filmographie de Patrick Swayze, résuma Mitchie en riant.

« - Ah oui, finalement, je m'y oppose aussi, dit-il les joues roses. Bon vous avez préparé quoi ?

Mitchie lui montra la table et il l'observa. Acquiesçant, il nota qu'ils s'étaient tous servis et fit de même, puis chacun commença à manger, dissertant sur la fin de la soirée. Les filles voulaient faire une soirée vidéo au calme alors que Jason préférait aller au jardin. Pour sa part, Shane attendait de savoir ce qui se déciderait, ayant un problème plus important à régler. Observant son meilleur ami, il nota son air perdu et soupira. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pris sa décision. Cependant, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne voyait malheureusement aucun moyen d'aborder le sujet et sa copine avait été plutôt claire à ce propos. Juste avant que Kim ne les appelle, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il continuait à harceler sa sœur, elle rentrerait. Or elle lui manquait réellement. Même s'il détestait céder au chantage, il préférait attendre une journée en profitant de sa copine, plutôt que de savoir maintenant mais de la savoir chez elle. Il lui prit donc la main, sous la table et se sentit mieux quand elle lui sourit. Finalement, ce fut Jason qui remit le sujet à l'ordre du jour.

« - A votre avis, vous allez réussir à prendre une décision en un week-end ? Non, parce que ça me paraît court comme délai.

« - Certes ! Surtout que dès lundi mes parents vont m'emmener de force dans un cabinet pour avorter. Mais Mitchie a raison, ils ne peuvent pas m'y obliger donc on a encore un peu de temps.

En entendant parler de sa copine, Shane comprit qu'elle était au courant depuis longtemps et malgré lui, il la lâcha se sentant trahis. Si elle le comprit, elle ne laissa rien paraître et croisa ses bras sur la table, en se penchant légèrement en avant.

« - Tu es au courant depuis longtemps, demanda-t-il.

« - Samedi. Quand elle est venue nous voir avec Kim, elle nous en a parlé. Pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

« - Non. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises !

« - Que je te dise quoi ? Que ta sœur était enceinte ? Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire et te dire que j'étais au courant ça aurait été dur, vu qu'on n'a pas encore été seuls. Jason le sait déjà, mais bon, vu comment tu as réagi tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me disputer avec toi alors que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois semaines !

« - Ouais, mais bon. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu me mentes.

« - Attends, tu me mens également je te signale et sur des trucs qui me concernent beaucoup plus que ce que Mandy et Nate vont faire avec leur enfant.

« - Tu te crois peut-être honnête, demanda-t-il légèrement méchamment. Au risque de te décevoir, tu sais très bien aussi mentir mademoiselle Ma-Mère-Travaille-A-MTV !

« - Et alors ? Moi j'ai mentie sur ma vie et je ne t'ai jamais dit en face que maman y travaillait. Je l'ai dit à une fille. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu écoutes les rumeurs ? D'ailleurs à cette époque, ma vie ne te concernait pas. J'étais juste une de tes élèves. Alors que toi, tu m'as menti sur l'avis que tes parents avaient sur moi, ce qui me concernait quand même directement. Tu as même demandé à certains de mes amis de me mentir ! Ce qui est pire !

« - Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, si tu te souviens. Tu avais super peur de ne pas leur plaire !

« - Et j'avais raison, au passage, cria-t-elle en se levant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'en veuilles encore pour ce mensonge. Ok je n'ai pas assuré, mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir que cette Tess raconterait l'info !

« - Tu aurais du te douter qu'un truc pareil n'allait pas rester secret ! Ou alors, tu ne vis pas sur la même planète que les autres.

Ils criaient à présent, sous les yeux ronds de leurs amis, qui apprenaient un morceau de leur histoire.

« - Oh excuse-moi de vivre sur une planète normale où le métier de tes parents n'est pas le plus important. C'est peut-être le cas dans ton monde de gens connus, mais dans le mien, c'est les qualités et défauts qui prédominent.

« - Mon monde de gens connu, pouffa-t-il, c'est partout pareil Mitchie ! Regarde donc au lycée ! Les gens populaires ne sont pas les plus gentils mais ceux dont les parents ont des moyens.

« - Comme les tiens, argua-t-elle mauvaise. Dis-moi tout, tu étais populaire dans ton lycée, j'imagine ! Une bouille d'ange, des parents aux revenus confortables, en plus un côté artiste… Ma parole les gens devaient te tomber dessus comme des chiens affamés sur un morceau de viande fraîche. Ce qui est naturellement le contraire de moi, qui n'ait que peu d'amis, c'est ça ? Sous prétexte que mon père tient une quincaillerie et que ma mère n'a qu'un service traiteur ? On se moque royalement de savoir s'ils sont heureux, bien dans leur tête, honnête et généreux, tout ce qui compte c'est les apparences !

« - Exactement, s'énerva-t-il. C'est comme ça que tourne le monde ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ce qu'on retient des gens ce n'est pas leur qualités mais d'où ils viennent et ça ne changera jamais ! Quoi que tu fasses ! On se souviendra toujours que tes parents n'ont que des métiers dit petits. Même s'ils sont heureux ainsi.

« - Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour obéir à tes parents alors ? Après tout, mes parents n'ont que des petits métiers. Tu mérites une fille d'avocats, de psychologues ou de politiciens, pas une simple roturière.

« - Parce que tu crois réellement que sous prétexte que tes parents ne sont pas du même milieu que les miens, je vais te quitter ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Un de ces idiots de bourgeois coincés ? Tu me connais mal !

« - Et bien prouve-le moi ! parce que pour le moment, tu agis comme ces idiots de bourgeois coincés, pour reprendre tes termes, dit-elle en le fixant méchamment avant de se tourner vers Mandy. Désolée la belle, fit-elle doucement. Je monte me coucher.

Sur ces mots, elle enleva son assiette et alla la poser à la cuisine, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Seulement lorsqu'elle se tourna, Shane était derrière elle et la fixait. Il ne dit rien mais tendit les bras vers elle, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Il était conscient qu'elle allait refuser mais, il ne perdait rien à essayer. Aussi fut-il surpris de la sentir se coller à lui, en nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« - Excuse-moi, fit-elle doucement. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'avais peur, avec raison apparemment, que tu m'en veuilles et qu'on se dispute.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais pas du m'énerver aussi vite… Surtout que tu as pris, alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. C'est à mes parents que j'en veux. De ne pas t'aimer, de chercher à nous séparer et tout. Même si j'étais sérieux en disant que si je suis avec toi, c'est pour toi ! Je me moque de ce que font tes parents et pour moi, même si tu me quittes demain, tu seras toujours mon petit lutin au visage couvert de farine avec une toque sur la tête… Quoi qu'on en dise !

« - Tout comme tu resteras toujours celui qui a réussi à coincer le Texas entre deux arbres, sourit-elle.

« - Excuse-moi ! Sincèrement.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau et se sentit mieux. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la table précipitamment, il s'était senti mal mais plus encore quand il avait rencontré le regard déçu de sa sœur et celui blessé de Kim. Il l'avait donc suivi voulant s'excuser du ton de sa voix. Même après un an, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre, puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait d'être dans ses bras avant qu'il ne dise un mot. Il baisa doucement sa tempe, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et il l'embrassa tendrement. Réconciliés, ils rejoignirent le salon où étaient leurs amis. Ils furent étonnés de les entendre parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi Tess la déteste !

« - Ouais, même si j'ai qu'une vague idée de qui est cette fameuse Tess, fit Mandy. Mais pourquoi avoir dit que sa mère bossait à MTV ?

« - Pour me faire accepter par Tess et sa clique, soupira Mitchie. Tout le monde avaient l'air d'avoir des parents géniaux et quand je leur ai dit que mon père avait son magasin, elles m'ont jeté le même regard que tes parents, du coup j'ai menti sur le métier de ma mère, pour être leur égale. Grave erreur, puisque aujourd'hui encore, on me le reproche.

« - Sauf que je ne t'en veux plus et je te le reproche pas, soupira Shane. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que c'est grâce à ce mensonge, qu'on s'est rapproché que je suis tombé sous ton charme, mon petit lutin de Noël.

« - Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, nota-t-elle en souriant. Enfin bref, on va oublier cette dispute. Toute façon je sais même plus comment ça a commencé…

« - Moi si, opposa Kim en ignorant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie, il t'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit que tu savais depuis samedi que Mandy était enceinte.

« - Depuis samedi, demanda-t-il surpris avant de soupirer. Bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi tu es allée là-bas.

« - Ouais. J'avais besoin d'un avis neutre. Or Nate, les parents et toi, bien que vous soyez concernés à différents niveaux, vous étiez trop impliqués. Alors qu'elles deux non. Elles se sont montrées à la hauteur de la tâche, puisqu'elles ont réussi à me conseiller sans m'influencer et à m'écouter sans chercher de réponse.

« - Attends comment ça, elles t'ont conseillé ?

« - Ouais, d'abord, elles m'ont écouté, puis une fois que je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas avorter ni plaquer mes études pour faire un mariage de convenance, elles ont cherché avec moi une solution intermédiaire qui est, je crois, la meilleure des choses à faire !

« - Elle vient d'elles, ton troisième choix, demanda Nate surpris.

« - Oui. Reconnais que des deux que j'avais au départ, celui-là reste plus facile ! Enfin je crois…

« - Pas tant que ça ma puce. Ceci dit, faut reconnaître qu'il est réfléchi. Bravo les filles !

« - J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est Mitchie qui l'a conseillée. Pour ma part, j'étais encore sous le choc de sa crise de larmes de la veille et de toutes les révélations qu'on a eu d'un coup !

« - T'as pleuré ma belle ?

« - Ouais, on ne va pas épiloguer. J'ai craqué, ça arrive ! Comme quoi j'ai un cœur et qu'il supporte moins de choses qu'on croyait.

Il secoua la tête et la prit contre lui, avant d'embrasser sa tempe descendant dans son cou, alors que la conversation continuait tranquillement. Mandy, qui les observaient, sourit en les voyants de nouveau tendres l'un envers l'autre. Doucement, Shane rassembla tous les cheveux de sa copine et les déplaça sur son autre épaule, ce qui lui permit de continuer tranquillement son chemin de baiser avant de remonter doucement.

« - Euh au fait, au risque de casser l'ambiance, c'est quoi le troisième choix dont Mitchie t'a parlé ?

« - Aller au bout de ma grossesse…

« - Quoi, la coupa Shane toute idée de bisous envolée. Tu lui as conseillé quoi ?

« - Laisse-là aller au bout de sa phrase, s'il te plait, que tu entendes…

« - Rien du tout. Hors de question que tu ailles au bout de ta grossesse Mandy ! C'est tout simplement stupide. Tu passes tes SAT cette année. Hors de question que tu les rates… C'est clair ?

« - Ce qui est clair, fit-elle en soupirant, c'est que si je décide de le garder, je serais enceinte de quatre mois grand max, donc j'aurais qu'à prétendre que j'ai pris un peu de poids. En aucun cas, ça va flinguer mes études.

« - Tu ignores par quoi tu vas passer, fit-il en tentant de rester calme.

« - Parce que tu le sais toi peut-être, demanda Kim intriguée.

« - J'ai pas vécu mais notre tante a accouché à trois ans et j'entends encore ses plaintes ! Mal au dos, toujours fatiguée…

« - Tu sais mon chéri toutes les grossesses ne se passent pas forcément mal, dit doucement Mitchie. Laisse-leur le temps de réfléchir pour savoir déjà si oui ou non, ils vont le garder. Si jamais c'est ce qu'ils souhaitent on reparlera des avantages et inconvénients après.

« - Non ! On va en parler maintenant, fit-il tendu. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas le problème comme moi.

« - Certes, puisque pour le moment je ne vois aucun problème ! Nate ne sait pas encore s'il se sent apte ou non à être père. Attends au moins que ton meilleur ami ait pris sa décision !

« - Mais il n'y a aucune décision à prendre. Il faut qu'elle avorte.

« - Hey, je croyais que tu étais contre l'avortement, demanda Mandy perdue.

« - Je le suis, mais dans ton cas c'est le plus sensé ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu ignores ce que tu veux ! Ton corps n'est même pas terminé. Tu dois avorter ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai invité Mitchie ? Je pensais qu'elle serait assez réfléchie pour en venir à la même conclusion que moi, à savoir que tu dois avorter. Comme tu as tendance à l'écouter plus facilement, si elle te disait d'avorter tu le ferais.

Mandy le regarda perdue, puis sentant les larmes monter, se leva quittant les bras de son copain, le visage déjà ravagé des larmes. Se réveillant, Nate la regarda puis fixa tout le monde cherchant une explication. Explication qu'il n'eut pas, puisque Kim monta rejoindre son amie, alors que Mitchie regardait son copain.

« - Attends, je rêve ! C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as invitée ici ? Pour que je dise à Mandy oui vas-y commet un meurtre ? Tu t'y refuses mais c'est ce que tu dois faire ? Et bien désolée de te décevoir Shane, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour dire ça. Au contraire ! Je vais déjà attendre de connaître le choix de Nate et après, j'aviserais. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est Mandy que je soutiens, en aucun cas l'avortement. C'est simple, je m'y refuse également. Sauf que je sais que si ça m'arrivait, mes parent me soutiendrait et ne me forcerait pas à avorter.

« - Et ils auraient tord. De toute façon, le problème n'est pas là, mais…

« - Ils auraient raison, s'énerva-t-elle. Bon sang, mais vous ne comprenez rien, vous les mecs ! Quelque soit votre choix, la décision finale nous revient parce que c'est nous qui le portons, s'énerva-t-elle. Alors quoi que tu dises Shane, si Mandy veut le garder, elle le gardera ! T'as beau être son frère, tu n'as aucun recours légal pour la faire avorter ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, dit-elle méchamment à Nate qui sursauta de par son ton. Ta copine est en pleurs à l'étage, ta place n'est plus au salon ! C'était tout à l'heure, qu'elle aurait eu besoin de toi ici, maintenant c'est dans ta chambre, fit-elle avant de fixer son copain. Et sache que pour ma part, si j'étais enceinte, je n'apprécierais pas que tu m'obliges à avorter sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune !

« - Sauf que ce problème ne te concerne pas.

« - Faux ! Ce n'est pas toi que Mandy est venue voir en premier mais Kim et moi ! Donc on est autant concernés que toi. Mais rassure-moi, si c'était moi qui étais enceinte, tu m'obligerais quand même pas à avorter ?

« - Non je ne t'y obligerais pas, mais oui, je te le dirais. Parce que tu es trop jeune pour être mère.

« - Faux ! Ma mère avait mon âge quand elle m'a eu et elle s'est plutôt bien débrouillée ! De toute façon, je n'avorterais pas. Que ce soit bien clair ! Je suis incapable d'aller voir un médecin pour tuer l'enfant que je porte.

« - Tu en parles comme si tu étais enceinte, mais c'est impossible ! Je fais assez attention pour savoir que c'est impossible !

« - Ah ouais ? T'es sûr de ça, demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

« - Oui, puisqu'on se protège à chaque fois. Donc, oui j'en suis sûr !

« - Ah ouais ? Et durant notre week-end alors, je ne me rappelle pas qu'on se soit protégé ? Ni même quand on était chez tes parents ! Ou encore…

« - J'ai compris ! J'ai peut-être oublié quelque fois, mais tu n'es pas enceinte pour autant. C'est certain !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas médecin ?

« - Et puis, tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle défendait autant ta sœur sur ce coup, ajouta Kim d'une voix posée en revenant au salon. Moi je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche…

« - Attends, fit-il moins sûr de lui, tu es entrain de me dire que tu l'es ?

« - Si je dis oui, tu vas me forcer à avorter ?

« - Réponds, tu l'es ou pas ?

« - Attends, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Alors que tu m'as demandé de venir juste pour convaincre ta sœur d'avorter ? Mais tu rêves et en couleur mon beau ! Tu veux savoir si oui ou non, je le suis, très bien, fais donc un examen ! Parce que moi je ne dirais rien. Ta sœur a besoin de soutien, pas d'entendre qu'elle doit aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Pour ça, elle a assez de tes parents qui le lui répètent dans toutes les langues, en faisant pression sur elle !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil duquel il s'était levé quand elle avait dit à Nate de monter voir Mandy. Soupirant, il regarda la pièce. Jason était silencieux et attendait la suite des évènements en observant le plafond, puis lui, avant de regarder sa copine, qui elle fixait le jeune homme durement.

« - Au cas où tu te poserais la question, oui tes parents font exactement la même chose que toi ! A savoir ne pas l'écouter, lui dire qu'elle doit avorter et l'obliger à entendre que c'est la seule solution si elle ne veut pas foutre sa vie en l'air.

« - Kimmy, s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas. Shane a raison dans ce sens. Elle ne veut ni avorter, ni ruiner ses études. Va falloir qu'elle fasse un choix.

« - Pardon ? Attends, je rêve, tu es de son côté aussi ? Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas là pour l'obliger à avorter ? Non, parce que c'est mort ! Je suis complètement d'accord avec Mitchie ! En plus vous oubliez un point, gentils crétins que vous êtes ! Mandy est trop jeune pour mettre au monde, peut-être, mais subir un avortement, c'est le pire pour une femme ! C'est tuer un enfant, son enfant ! La chaire de sa chaire ! Pour vous, les mecs, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas vous qui voyez le médecin vous endormir ! Ni vous qui vous vous réveillez en songeant que votre enfant n'est plus en vous, qu'il a été tué, et avec comme seule preuve de son existence, une cicatrice. Alors navrée d'en _rajouter_, mais hors de question de vous dire que vous avez raisons ! Je monte aussi. Bonne nuit.

Aussitôt, elle rejoignit l'étage et trouva Mitchie dans le couloir, son sac à l'épaule.

« - Où tu vas ?

« - Je rentre ! Hors de question que je dorme avec un gars qui ne peut pas comprendre que sa sœur a besoin de son soutien ! Mince alors avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, il pourrait au moins la soutenir ! Ne serait-ce que le temps que Nate se décide !

« - Attends-moi, je dors avec toi, cette nuit ! On prendra une chambre d'amis, c'est tout, y a plus de vol à cette heure.

Hochant la tête, elle regarda son amie entrer dans la chambre de Jason et prendre son sac avant de revenir. Allant dans l'ancienne chambre que Mitchie utilisait, elles se couchèrent, ensemble, sans réussir à dormir aussitôt, malgré leur état de fatigue. Lorsque les garçons montèrent en trouvant leur lits vides, ils vinrent vérifier si elles dormaient et elles jouèrent la comédie. Si pour Kim, ce ne fut pas trop compliqué puisqu'elle n'était avec Jason que depuis peu, pour Mitchie ce fut une réelle épreuve. Shane entra et la voyant il s'approcha du lit. Il dut s'accroupir mais ayant les yeux fermés, elle ne put s'en assurer. Caressant son visage, il embrassa son front et chuchota :

« - J'ignore si tu m'entends ma belle, tout comme j'ignore si tu es vraiment enceinte, mais si c'est le cas, sache que je serais incapable de te demander d'avorter. Avoir un enfant de toi, serait au contraire le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il se releva et commença à partir. Seulement arrivé à la porte, il chuchota un « je t'aime » qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. La porte refermée, elle murmura :

« - Kim retiens-moi ou je vais le rejoindre !

La jeune femme lui prit la main et la serra.

« - Pense à Mandy ! Ok ce que t'as dit Shane est super beau, mais elle a besoin de se sentir soutenue. Quant à moi, je pense qu'une nuit seul dans leur lit, malgré notre présence ne leur sera que salutaire.

La jeune femme acquiesça en soufflant et finit par s'endormir rapidement, sans savoir que son copain n'avait jamais trouvé son lit aussi froid que ce soir-là. « Je m'en souviendrais de ce week-end ! En une soirée, j'ai réussi à me disputer avec ma copine deux fois tout ça à cause d'un enfant… Je me demande si elle est réellement enceinte ! Non, c'est impossible, on s'est protégés chaque fois, depuis le week-end dans le chalet. Mais avant ? Elle l'est peut-être… Non, connaissant Mitchie comme je la connais, si elle était enceinte depuis aussi longtemps, elle me l'aurait dit. On pari, demanda sa conscience. » Cette question l'obsédant toute la nuit, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil avant tôt le matin.

* * *

* : Si ça vous intéresse le livre s'appelle « Le cadeau » de Danielle Steel.

Et voilà, encore un de clos. Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le frapper ce Shane ! Non mais quel idiot ! Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	23. Chapitre 22

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Tout d'abord, j'espère que votre semaine a été agréable. Navrée de poster le chapitre si tard, mais je suis un peu flagada aujourd'hui, donc je n'avais pas trop la tête à venir. Navrée. Bon à titre exceptionnel, je ne dirais rien de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre pour laisser planer le suspense le plus longtemps possible, donc bonne lecture à tous et merci à **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Dis donc, t'es survoltée ou je rêve ? Prête à faire la guerre à tous ces _frimeurs machos qui ignorent ce que c'est de porter un enfant_ ? mdr Ouais je crois que Shane a déçu tout le monde, (moi compris mdr) mais bon, il faut le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle, comme Nate. Quant au retrait de Jason, disons qu'il a l'avantage de ne pas être réellement concerné, puisque Mandy n'est ni sa copine, ni sa sœur alors… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **aureliascott** (Salut toi. J'avoue c'est aussi la mienne. T'as lu son livre « Sœurs et amies » ? Perso, il m'a fait pleuré mais je ne regrette pas, il est super beau. Bisous), **Lady Hope** (Salut miss. J'adore tu as tout résumé, c'est parfait. J'ignore jusqu'à quel point, ce genre d'acte peut marquer une femme mais à mon avis, ce doit être terrible. Même si tu ne ressens rien pour l'enfant, avorter c'est… Drastique comme solution. Sinon perso, je pense qu'elle devrait le garder, mais c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant mon enfant loin de moi, pour ma part. Mais promis, tu auras certaines réponses, que tu connais déjà en plus mais bon. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Olieangel**, et **Sarah** (Hey miss. Ouais vive les filles, les mecs sont décevants dans ce chapitre. Même si la réaction de Nate est plus compréhensible que celle de Shane. Il ne peut pas se réjouir d'être tonton, celui-là ? mdr Ah, toi aussi, il t'a déçu ? Décidément, c'est un sentiment général. Mdr Prions que ce soit temporaire, mais juste comme ça, que faut-il qu'il fasse pour remonter dans ton estime ? Que je ne le fasse pas, comme ça, je le garde pour moi, j'ai réussi à l'avoir légalement (ah c'est beau de rêver mdr) Ouais, pauvre Shane. On le plaindrait presque d'être insomniaque ! S'il ne méritait pas l'insomnie, je veux dire. Une volontaire pour lui chanter une berceuse ? mdr Est-ce que Mitchie est enceinte ? Ma foi, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, c'est promis mais à la fin naturellement. Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous) pour leur commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

_And as usual, thank you_ **chris87** _for your corrections_.

**Chap 22**

Le lendemain, quand Mitchie sortit du lit, elle soupira. « Je sens que le week-end va être long. Et dire on est que samedi, songea-t-elle. » Se levant sans bruit, elle descendit dans la salle à manger et nota que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Elle alla à la cuisine et salua Nate qui terminait de verser le jus d'orange dans un verre.

« - Salut bien dormi, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« - Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ?

« - Mieux que les deux autres. D'ailleurs Mandy vous remercie pour votre soutien. Moi j'hésite entre vous remercier de nous soutenir le temps que j'arrive à me décider et ma fidélité envers mes amis. Mais j'ai une question, si je choisis de me ranger à l'avis de Shane, vous allez aussi me battre à froid ?

« - Pour être franche, je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit hier à Shane, je soutiens Mandy. Si après, elle décide que tu as raison et se range de ton côté, alors non. Ceci dit, ce n'est que ton avis, rien ne prouve qu'elle le suivrait… C'est son corps, la décision finale lui revient.

« - Je le sais, t'inquiète et pour être franc, je ne me vois pas lui demander de faire quelque chose qui la rendrait malheureuse. Or lui demander d'avorter, fit-il en posant la cruche sur la table, irait contre ses principes ! Au fond, ta proposition ne m'enchante guère mais vu l'attitude de sa famille, ce serait le mieux pour l'enfant. Si elle le garde et qu'on refuse de faire un mariage de convenance, ses parents seraient capables de haïr l'enfant, comme ils te haïssent… ! Pour lui ou elle, ça serait un sacré traumatisme parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi.

« - Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça, avoua-t-elle. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est de savoir qu'après tout ce qu'à fait Mandy pour Shane, il lui refuse son soutien, le seul moment où elle en a vraiment besoin. C'est vrai, ses parents passent déjà leur temps à lui parler d'avortement, racontant des histoires atroces, comme quoi l'enfant sera détesté de tout le monde, qu'il sera malheureux et tout. Au fond, Mandy n'est pas idiote, elle sait que c'est faux, mais l'entendre en boucle finit par lui miner le moral. C'est ce que veulent ses parents !

« - Pourquoi donc, ça serait stupide !

« - Non au contraire ! Une personne heureuse, t'as beaucoup de mal à l'influencer, alors qu'une personne triste, malheureuse et qui ne se sent pas soutenue, tu peux lui faire faire ce que tu veux. C'est le b-a ba de la psychologie. Le problème c'est que Shane a agi exactement dans ce sens-là, sans le savoir. En lui refusant son soutien, il la condamne à bientôt passer sur le billard, contre son grès ! Une fois qu'elle n'aura plus son enfant, ou sa preuve d'amour comme elle l'appelle, alors bien sûr ses parents seront de nouveau sympas avec elle, mais elle sera pleine de regrets et elle en voudra à tout le monde. Même ceux qui l'ont soutenue, si ça se trouve, parce qu'elle aura mal au fond d'elle.

« - Tu ne les connais pas encore, tes futurs beaux-parents ! Une fois qu'elle aura avorté, si on suit ton hypothèse bien sûr, ses parents vont certes à nouveau l'aimer, mais en public ! Parce qu'une fois à l'abri des oreilles, elle aura le droit à des remarques, comme quoi elle est irresponsable. Elle ne pourra plus venir ici sans promettre de faire chambre à part et encore… Ce sera pleins de petits trucs comme ça et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie. Moi je n'en parle pas, ils vont à nouveau me détester, mais je m'en moque, ce n'est pas ma famille. Je pense seulement à ma petite fée. Elle va vivre l'enfer dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

« - Sauf que si elle avorte, elle sera pleine de ressentiment et si elle le garde, elle risque de se retrouver à la rue. Enfin juste le temps qu'elle emménage chez nous. Parce que navrée de te le dire, mais elle refusera de vivre avec Shane tant qu'il n'acceptera pas son choix.

Il acquiesça simplement, conscient du problème. Une longue minute s'écoula, avant que Mandy n'arrive en souriant. Elle embrassa son copain et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un merci à l'oreille, avant de s'asseoir.

« - Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

« - De toi. On réfléchissait aux choix que tu as, aux conséquences que ta décision aura, ce genre de chose, lista Mitchie.

« - Charmant sujet, marmonna-t-elle.

« - Ouais, mais je crains qu'il nous obsède jusqu'à ce qu'on sache votre décision finale, _petite._ Or, comme Nate est encore perdu, ça risque de durer… Mais qu'il se rassure, pour ma part je ne suis pas pressée d'entendre sa réponse. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment une décision qu'on prend à la légère. Comme le disait ma prof, la précipitation ne conduit qu'aux accidents !

« - Ta prof était une sage, sourit la jeune femme. Mais perso, j'aimerai savoir ce que décide Nate. S'il me suit ou s'il propose une autre idée.

Mitchie allait ajouter quelque chose quand Shane fit son apparition. Il lui sembla qu'il avait peu dormi, à en croire ses petits yeux, mais elle refusa de le plaindre. Se fermant donc au dialogue, elle vida son bol et se leva.

« - Je file me doucher.

Elle partit aussitôt sous le regard blessé de son copain. Secouant la tête, il s'assit et fixa son meilleur ami.

« - Hey, ne me fixe pas comme ça, se défendit-il, j'y suis pour rien si Mitchie et Mandy se serrent les coudes. Enfin Kim aussi a en croire, leur conversation dans le couloir, mais bon.

« - Tu n'aurais pas mis ma sœur enceinte, on n'en serait pas là !

« - Primo, merci mais je suis là, s'exclama cette dernière, deuxio, tu serais moins stupide et étriqué, Mitchie ne t'en voudrait pas autant ! Pour ma part, je monte. Bizarrement, je n'ai plus faim.

Elle embrassa son copain et fila se laver avant de rejoindre Mitchie qui était descendue au jardin. Elle lisait tranquillement assise sur un transat. Se plaçant face à elle, elle attendit que celle-ci remarque sa présence.

« - Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ou juste vérifier que je ne fonds pas, s'amusa la brunette.

« - Non, je veux juste savoir jusqu'à quand tu comptes en vouloir à mon frère ?

« - Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire, enfin si mais il n'a pas le droit de t'obliger à avorter. Il peut certes donner son avis, je t'ai donné le mien également, mais de là à te rabâcher que tu prends la mauvaise solution, alors qu'il ne la connaît pas, c'est stupide ! Donc en fait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il me quitte, parce qu'il en aura marre de me voir le fuir.

« - Je vois… Merci Mitchie. Tu sais hier, quand le ton a monté, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais finalement se ranger à son avis, ou du moins tu sais, rester neutre et je me sentais super mal, parce que Nate n'avait aucune réaction. Shane ne me soutenait pas et seule Kim est montée me voir. Aussi quand je t'ai entendu dire à mon copain de me rejoindre plutôt que de rester inerte, ça m'a rassurée et je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris les choses en main. Je veux dire, hormis moi, c'est toi la plus jeune et pourtant hier t'as assurée comme un chef. Donc merci de ne pas m'abandonner.

« - Hey, c'est mon rôle de grande sœur non ? D'accord, je ne suis pas chaude à l'idée que tu gardes l'enfant et que tu l'élèves, parce que je trouve que tu es un peu jeune, mais si c'est ton choix, alors je te soutiendrai. D'une parce que c'est ta vie et je n'ai pas à y intervenir, deuxio parce que je sais que dans la situation inverse, tu me soutiendrais et tertio, je sais que si tu décides de l'élever, c'est que tu auras senti que Nate et toi, en êtes capable. Tu pourras compter sur moi pour t'aider dans tes révisions et même si tes parents te mettent à la rue, tu pourras squatter l'appartement… On s'arrangera ! Mais hors de question que je te laisse dormir chez une de tes amies, qui je suis sûre, serait incapable de t'aider si tu as un problème. Surtout que je t'aime bien… Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu sautais au cou de Shane et je t'ai détestée, pendant une seconde avant de me souvenir qu'il avait une sœur et j'ai prié que ce soit toi. Du coup, quand on a été présentée l'une à l'autre, j'ai été plus que soulagée, tu penses. Je me souviens aussi de tes mots, le soir après le concours. Tu me remerciais d'avoir rendu ton frère heureux, alors que je n'y étais pour rien ! Tu sais avant qu'il ne parte chez vous, il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué. Lorsqu'il est venu au camp, il ne voulait pas rester et puis il m'a entendu chanter, sans savoir bien sûr que c'était moi et a décidé de trouver cette fameuse voix et de repartir avec. Or à force de parler avec nous, de nous entendre et tout, il s'est aperçu de ce qu'il était devenu et il n'a pas aimé. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui l'ait changé mais le camp. Surtout qu'ensuite Kim m'a raconté le plan que tu as monté pour que je ne puisse pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère. C'était de toute façon impossible car je l'aime trop ! Même s'il ne te soutient pas, je serais incapable de le remplacer. Pas en moins d'un mois, en tout cas ! Un an, deux peut-être, mais un mois, c'était impossible ! Néanmoins, tu n'avais pas cherché à me forcer à me remettre avec. Tu m'as laissé prendre mon temps, en te contentant de me soutenir. Il est donc normal que je te rende la pareille, avec d'autant plus de faciliter que je sais qu'à ta place, je serais incapable d'avorter. Comme toi, c'est quelque chose que je refuse. Sauf si demain je me faisais violer et que je me retrouvais enceinte, mais bon, soyons franches, ton frère ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit donc, y a peu de chance ! Il est trop bien éduqué pour. La preuve, il a attendu presqu'un an, sans se plaindre, du moins à ma connaissance !

« - Euh si, il s'en est plaint. Pas dans le sens que tu le penses, ceci dit. Disons juste que certaines fois, il regrettait que tu ne sois pas là ou que vous soyez interrompus, notamment le matin du jour de l'an. Il n'a rien dit devant toi, mais quand j'ai été seule avec lui… Je me souviens qu'il me jetait des regards mauvais. Il m'a même demandé pourquoi pile ce jour-là où il avait enfin réussi à ce que tu dormes avec lui, j'étais entrée ! ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait te le demander, mais il n'osait pas de peur que tu penses qu'il voulait juste coucher avec toi. En plus il ne voulait pas te brusquer. J'ignore pourquoi ! Enfin, il a toujours été galant, mais je ne sais pas, avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Quand il était avec Carol, il se moquait de savoir si elle m'appréciait, ou si moi je l'aimais cette greluche. Quand ils se voyaient, il l'embrassait rapidement, mais préférait passer son temps avec Nate et Jason. Pareil avec Nikki et Darlène. Enfin bref… Tout ça pour dire qu'avec toi, il faisait attention à chaque geste que tu faisais, aujourd'hui encore. J'ai senti qu'avec toi ça ne serait pas pareille, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne t'oublie pas. Bien que je n'ai pas eu trop de mal ! Dès qu'une fille lui disait un truc, il parlait de toi. Une fois, il est allé voir Sam, comme les deux autres, pour leur clip et elle lui a dit qu'elle adorait comment il était habillé. Il a souri en arguant que toi aussi, tu adorais quand il était comme ça.

« - Ah bah vous êtes là toutes les deux, sourit Kim. Bien dormi ? Moi génial, sauf que Jason est venu me réveiller et j'ai craqué ! Désolée, je sais que je mérite d'être flagellée, mais il était tellement câlin que je n'ai pas résisté ! Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?

« - On t'en veut pas, t'inquiète, la rassura Mandy. C'est déjà super gentil à vous de me soutenir, je vous demande pas de renoncer aux câlins de vos copains, pour autant.

« - Vrai ? Tant mieux, j'avais peur de devoir vous sauter dessus pour vous forcer à me pardonner.

Mitchie rit de bon cœur, la sachant parfaitement capable d'agir ainsi, puis elles se décidèrent à rentrer. Une autre ambiance les attendait à l'intérieur. Nate était à nouveau dans ses pensées, alors que Jason était sous la douche, laissant Shane cogiter tout seul. Assis au piano, il jouait au hasard, pour occuper ses doigts et mieux laisser son cerveau réfléchir. Il ne remarquait même pas les quelques fausses notes qu'il faisait de temps à autre. Grimaçant à l'entente de l'une d'entre elle, Mitchie fila à la cuisine, voulant cuisiner un peu. Réfléchissant à la recette, elle n'eut pas conscience qu'il la suivait des yeux, en fronçant les sourcils, puis reprit sa mélodie en secouant la tête. Il se concentra cette fois sur ce qu'il jouait et interpréta la musique qu'il avait écrite pour elle, lors de leur premier été au camp.

* * *

La porte étant ouverte, elle reconnut la musique dès les premières notes et dut serrer les dents pour ne pas le rejoindre. « Tu es ridicule, Mitchie Torrès ! Mais alors avec un grand R et un tas de points d'exclamation ! Il peut jouer ce qu'il veut, tu n'iras pas le rejoindre. D'accord, si tu étais enceinte, il voudrait que tu gardes l'enfant, mais tant qu'il ne dira pas la même chose à sa sœur, tu ne craqueras point ! Sinon je te cogne, se menaça-t-elle. » Entendant ses pensées, elle eut un léger sourire et commença tranquillement le gâteau. Dès que _Gotta find you_ fut terminée, il enchaîna avec celle qu'elle lui avait écrite et elle eut un sourire attendri en comprenant ce qu'il lui disait à travers ses deux chansons. A elle aussi il lui manquait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'avec une chanson, il pouvait la récupérer. Son attitude était puérile, elle le savait, mais elle refusait de céder.

Quand la pâtisserie fut terminée, elle la laissa refroidir, puis revint au salon. Les deux couples étaient enlacés. Jason et Kim se chamaillaient alors que Nate et Mandy roucoulaient, se disant sûrement des mots doux. Elle observa son copain et nota qu'il faisait de même. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Il finit par se lever et commença à partir, avant de se retourner. La regardant une nouvelle fois, il soupira puis monta rapidement à l'étage alors qu'elle se sentait réellement mal. Seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse s'apitoyer sur son sort, une voix la ramena au présent.

« - T'es sérieux ?

« - Oui. Ecoute, j'ai eu beau y réfléchir dans tous les sens, ta solution, enfin celle de Mitchie reste la meilleure. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir renoncer à le voir, mais je refuse de t'obliger à avorter ou à te marier. Alors, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui, alors d'accord !

« - Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à avorter, demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

« - Jamais je ne te demanderais une chose pareille, rassure-toi ! Même si dans un an, on refait la même bêtise. Tu peux dormir tranquille. En plus, tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, donc je te suis. Mitchie a raison, quoique je dise, tu auras le dernier mot. Mon seul recours serait de refuser de renoncer à mes devoirs paternels, mais je ne me vois pas lui expliquer pourquoi tu as refusé de l'éduquer, admit-il. Parce qu'il risquerait de te détester et ça c'est inconcevable !

Tout en parlant, il essuya ses larmes avant de lui sourire. Rassurée de se savoir soutenue par son copain, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Se sentant de trop, Mitchie se leva sans bruit et croisa le regard interrogateur de Kim. Souriant, elle retourna en cuisine et commença à décorer son gâteau, même s'il était encore tiède. Seulement, elle s'ennuya rapidement. Se lavant les mains, elle monta à l'étage. Elle commença à aller dans la chambre qu'elle occupait en ce moment, quand elle observa la porte de celle de son copain. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle s'approcha et frappa doucement.

« - C'est ouvert, dit-il sans préciser s'il l'avait ou non reconnu.

Elle entra sans un mot, puis ferma derrière elle, en s'appuyant contre celle-ci, les deux mains croisées dans le dos. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, à regarder cette pièce qui lui avait manquée, puis il sortit de la salle de bain. En la voyant, il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Il allait l'interroger, mais elle fut plus rapide.

« - Je t'ai entendu hier. Enfin quand tu croyais que je dormais… C'est gentil. Même plus que gentil en fait.

« - Faut croire que ça n'a pas suffit, puisque tu me fuis, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« - Euh en fait, j'ai du demander à Kim de me retenir, parce qu'après ton je t'aime, je voulais te rejoindre.

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

« - Parce que je ne voulais pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, or c'est sûrement ce qui se serait passé. Deuxio parce que aussi gentil que ce soit que tu me soutiennes si je suis enceinte, c'est Mandy qui a besoin de ton soutien en ce moment, pas moi.

« - Ôte-moi d'un doute, es-tu ou non enceinte ? Parce que cette question m'obsède puis hier !

« - Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Que je le sois ou non, mes parents me soutiendront, Kim et Sierra également, Mandy aussi et toi vu tes belles paroles d'hier, mais Mandy n'a que toi, dans sa famille proche. Vos parents la harcèlent afin qu'elle avorte, n'écoutant même pas son choix et tu as fait pareil. Tu as décidé pour elle, sans l'écouter ! Or, elle voudrait te dire ce qu'elle a choisi. Tu dis que j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur elle, mais tu en as tout autant. Tu es son grand frère, envers et contre tout. Moi je suis juste ta copine et son amie. Bon d'accord, elle me considère comme sa grande sœur, mais c'est de ton soutien qu'elle a besoin. Surtout maintenant que Nate lui a donné sa réponse. Réponse que je ne te dirais pas, par égard pour elle ! Sache juste que le problème est réglé… De leur côté, en tout cas.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Parce qu'ils se sont mis d'accord ?

« - En fait non ! Je pourrais dire oui, mais c'est un hasard ! J'étais avec eux et ils se faisaient des papouilles et tout. Du coup, j'ai été terminé mon gâteau, mais… Tu me manques, fit-elle en s'approchant enfin.

« - Toi aussi ! C'est dur de te savoir loin de moi, bien qu'on soit sous le même toit. J'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière, quand je te savais dans la pièce d'à côté, en train de dormir alors que je m'interdisais de venir te rejoindre, malgré mon envie croissante. Cette nuit, j'ai voulu te kidnapper vingt fois, juste pour dormir contre toi, sans oser agir de peur que tu me quittes pour ne pas avoir respecté ton choix !

« - Effectivement je t'en aurais voulu, dit-elle à présent face à lui, mais te quitter… Non pas moyen ! Comme je l'ai dit à ta sœur, je t'aime malheureusement trop, pour te quitter. D'ailleurs, je suis navrée de t'apprendre qu'il va falloir me quitter quand tu en auras marre de mes caprices d'enfant, parce que j'en serais incapable !

Ils étaient à présent face à face et elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son copain, savourant le contact, sans pour autant quitter son regard. Il posa, à son tour, doucement sa main sur sa taille avant de descendre jusqu'à son genou. Le pliant, il le posa sur le lit et elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, plaçant ainsi son visage au niveau de celui du garçon. Sa main, toujours sur la cuisse de sa copine, remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage qu'il caressa, avant de la poser sur sa taille. Elle plaça les siennes dans son cou, en prenant soin de frôler la peau du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui. Juste avant de l'embrasser, elle chuchota :

« - On fait la paix ?

« - Volontiers. Tu es un adversaire redoutable. J'étais à deux doigts de te supplier de ne plus me fuir !

« - J'ai bien fait de ne pas attendre alors ! Non parce que cette victoire, si c'en était une, aurait eu un drôle de goût. De toute façon, j'aurais craqué avant ce soir. Entre tes mots d'hier, les mélodies que tu joues, quand je ne suis pas loin et tes regards, ça aurait été impossible que je ne rende pas les armes.

« - Dommage que tu n'aies pas craqué quand j'étais au piano, parce que je jouais juste pour toi.

« - Je l'avais compris et je vais te dire un truc, j'ai du serrer les dents à en avoir mal aux mâchoires, pour ne pas te rejoindre.

« - Je vois, fit-il en acquiesçant et si on s'embrassait plutôt que de parler ?

« - Un dernier truc cependant : Je t'aime Shane.

Aussitôt et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit instantanément à son baiser et la colla à lui en exerçant une légère pression dans son dos. La jeune femme enleva ses mains de sa nuque, les fit glisser jusqu'à ses épaules, puis appuya dessus pour le faire tomber. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il se laissa faire en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le manque d'air les sépara et il sourit en la regardant.

« - Y a pas à dire, tu m'as réellement manqué ma belle !

« - Y a pas à dire le manque a été réciproque mon cher, fit-elle malicieuse. Ceci dit, y a un truc que je dois savoir. Si Nate et Mandy décidaient de garder l'enfant, tu les soutiendrais ou pas ? Je sais que s'ils avortent, tu seras avec eux, mais dans le cas contraire ?

« - C'est ce qu'ils ont choisi ?

« - Non, mais je dois savoir.

« - Et bien, tu l'as dit, ça reste ma sœur. Si elle décide de le garder malgré tout et sachant que mes parents vont lui mener la vie dure, alors je la soutiendrais ! Et maintenant dis-moi…

« - Je peux entrer, demanda Mandy à travers la porte.

« - Bien sûr, souffla-t-il. Toujours là pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je souhaite, sourit-il.

« - je vous dérange pas j'espère, demanda-t-elle en voyant leur position.

« - Non rassure-toi, répondit la jeune femme. On était justement en train de discuter.

Sur ces mots, elle s'écarta du jeune homme, s'asseyant simplement contre lui. Prenant place, de l'autre coté, Mandy soupira.

« - Ecoute Shane, j'ignore qu'elle va être ta réaction, mais avec Nate on a décidé de suivre l'idée de Mitchie. Non laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait ! Quand j'en ai parlé à Mitchie, elle m'a conseillée une solution qui m'a paru la plus sensée. J'en ai parlé à Nate, en lui expliquant mon point de vue et je l'ai laissé réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il est d'accord avec moi, je voulais te la dire, en espérant que tu vas l'écouter et la respecter contrairement aux parents ! Je vais aller au bout de ma grossesse et contacter des familles qui ne peuvent avoir d'enfant. Ensuite, je signerais un papier attestant que je renonce à mes droits parentaux. Certes, comme me l'a dit ta copine, ça ne sera pas simple, mais je ne veux pas sacrifier mes études. Or si je le garde, c'est le seul choix que j'aurai. En plus, les parents le détesteraient parce qu'il serait né hors mariage. En agissant ainsi, je lui assure une vie remplie d'amour. Un amour que ses parents biologiques auraient pu lui donner, mais pas ses grands-parents. Et je veux le meilleur pour cet enfant, tout comme tu veux le meilleur pour moi. Voilà maintenant, tu peux tempêter, autant que tu veux !

Shane observa sa copine qui acquiesça et il soupira.

« - Bon vu que je peux enfin en placer une, fit-il en souriant, sache que je comptais te dire depuis le début de ton monologue que quelque soit ta décision, je te soutiendrais. Ma copine, n'étant pas la moitié d'une érudite, a raison. Tu dois assez subir avec les parents, tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasse également des reproches. Contrairement à eux, je sais que tu n'as été ni forcé, ni contrainte et que cet enfant a été conçu dans l'amour. Si jamais, tu as besoin de moi, à n'importe quel moment, tu m'appelles. Même s'il est trois heures du matin, ou si on doit faire un truc important. Avec Mitchie vous êtes mes priorités, petite sœur !

Le regardant la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant de sa compréhension, puis remercia Mitchie également.

« - J'avais raison ! Tu l'as changé… Merci.

Quand elle partit, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda se lever.

« - Alors comme ça, tu m'as changé ?

« - Faut croire, pour ma part, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Certes, tu n'as plus ton ego, mais j'y suis pour rien, dit-elle en poussant le verrou. Donc, je ne vois pas trop d'où je t'ai changé. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas… Tu m'as changée, c'est certain, ajouta-t-elle en revenant près de lui.

« - Et comment ? Pour moi, tu es toujours la même.

« - Et pourtant, ce n'est plus le cas. Je m'affirme plus depuis mon premier été au camp, je supporte de plus en plus ta vie de superstar et surtout, je suis beaucoup moins sage qu'avant. Même si je suis incapable d'être vulgaire.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa doucement et se laissa entraîner quand il les fit tomber sur le matelas. Le sentant se placer au-dessus d'elle, elle sourit et passa sa main sous le léger pull de son copain, cherchant à sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Délaissant ses lèvres, il partit dans son cou, quand d'un coup il se releva.

« - J'y pense, tu ne m'as pas répondu !

« - A quelle question, fit-elle perdue.

« - A savoir si oui ou non, on va être parents ?

« - Parce que tu crois vraiment que je te l'aurais annoncé comme ça, si je l'étais ? Tu as raison, on fait trop attention pour que je le sois. Ou alors, je ne suis pas encore au courant, sourit-elle. Mais si tu veux, on peut arrêter ce câlin, dont on a tous les deux désespérément envie, pour que j'aille à la pharmacie du coin vérifier, proposa-t-elle taquine.

« - Après, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Si on y pense.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa avant de faire passer ses mains sous le haut de sa copine, qui sourit devant sa réaction. Seulement, il s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

« - Si tu l'étais, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant. Crois-moi si j'étais enceinte, tu serais le premier à être au courant. On choisirait tous les deux si oui ou non je le garde et après seulement, j'en parlerais à Kim, mes parents, au Président… Enfin au reste du monde. Pour le moment, rassure-toi, je ne le suis pas.

Il acquiesça, sans pour autant bouger et elle soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant, que je ne connais même pas ton point de vue sur ce sujet. Ni sur d'autres. Tu parles trop peu de toi, c'est frustrant !

« - Je suis contre les avortements en général sauf si l'enfant est le résultat d'un viol. D'autres questions ?

« - Ouais, tu souhaites te marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Combien ? Vivre où ?

« - Oula stop ! Faisons un marché, je réponds honnêtement à ces quatre questions et après, tu arrêtes tes questions pour m'embrasser, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et elle sourit.

« - Alors voyons, qu'est-ce que je pense du mariage ? Ma foi, j'ai bien l'intention de me marier un jour ! C'est certain ! Quand mon copain me le demandera par exemple ! Ou quand j'en aurais marre d'attendre. Ensuite, les enfants : Je compte naturellement en avoir mais pas plus de trois. Bon, si jamais je tombais enceinte d'un quatrième, je n'avorterais pas, rassure-toi ! Je l'ai, je le garde. Et enfin, où vivre ? Là, j'avoue ça va dépendre de beaucoup de chose. Dans l'idéal ça serait dans ma ville natale, mais je sais que ça sera dur, donc bah sûrement… Avec toi. Mais géographiquement, je ne sais pas. Voilà, j'ai répondu à tes questions à toi de remplir ta part du marché, fit-elle taquine.

L'écoutant parler, il se rendit compte que finalement, ils voyaient les choses de la même façon aussi lorsqu'elle lui rappela le baiser promis, il sourit avant de s'exécuter. Il se montra aussi tendre qu'à l'ordinaire, seulement bien vite, le manque de l'autre se fit sentir et la passion les submergea.

* * *

A l'étage du dessous, les quatre parlaient joyeusement, sachant tous les problèmes résolus, quand Kim demanda :

« - A votre avis, ils sont réconciliés en haut ou va falloir qu'on les aide ?

« - Sachant que Mitchie a poussé le verrou après que je sois sortie, souligna Mandy, je dirais qu'ils se passent très bien de notre aide. On risque même de ne pas les revoir avant demain.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Jason, demanda à la future maman comment elle allait faire pour tenir la semaine.

« - Aucune idée ! Rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils vont me harceler pour que j'avorte, j'en tremble. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Au pire, je leur dirais ce que je souhaite faire, sans m'arrêter de parler, parce qu'ils m'interrompent comme des mal propres !

« - Ouais, bah ils ont de la chance que je ne les connaisse pas tes parents, s'énerva la jeune femme, parce qu'avec toutes les vacheries qu'ils ont fait à Mitchie et toi, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de leur cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que le mur ait mal !

« - Que de violence, s'amusa Nate.

« - Et oui ! Que veux-tu ? Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas se sentir apprécier par des gens, à qui tu souhaites plaire. Donc je sais comment Mitchie l'a vécue, même si elle en parle peu.

Ils acquiescèrent notant qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle, quasiment. Mandy grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle ignorait même quand sa future belle-sœur était née. Elle posa la question à Kim, qui haussa les épaules, ignorant elle même la réponse. Ce fut Jason qui la leur fournit.

« - Le treize janvier. Shane s'est même étranglé en s'apercevant qu'il avait raté deux de ses anniversaires. Du coup, il a prévu de rattraper le coup rapidement, mais il n'a plus d'idée de cadeaux. Il veut quelque chose de parfait ! Pour sa… Comment il a dit déjà, demanda-t-il à son ami.

« - Euh, il veut quelque chose de parfait pour sa petite perfection personnelle, me semble-t-il ! En fait, ça dépend des jours, des fois c'est sa perfection, des fois c'est la meilleur partie de lui-même, ou encore son petit lutin et sa bulle de bonheur. Va savoir où il trouve tout ça !

« - Oh c'est trop mignon, fit Mandy émue. Il est génial mon frère, il a de sacrées bonnes idées !

Ils rirent quand ils la virent pleurer et elle se vexa en déclarant que c'était son bébé qui jouait avec ses émotions. Se calmant, son copain la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous les rires de deux autres. Seulement Kim décida de défendre son amie et lança un coussin à son copain, avant de lui faire un grand sourire. N'étant pas du genre à la laisser gagner aussi facilement, il se leva et la prit sur son épaule, alors qu'elle hurlait qu'elle n'était pas un sac de pomme de terre. Il finit par la lâcher et elle hurla en sentant l'eau de la piscine.

* * *

En entendant le cri, Shane sourit et chuchota :

« - Je crois qu'on a un tigre trempé en bas !

« - M'en fiche, déclara la jeune femme en se blottissant plus contre lui.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, sans bouger, écoutant simplement la discussion de leurs amis, quand elle soupira.

« - Et toi ? Tu veux te marier ? Je sais que tes parents eux le veulent, mais peut-être pas toi. Tu ne voudras peut être pas te marier juste pour les énerver encore plus.

« - Non, rassure-toi, je compte bien me marier, je te l'ai même déjà dit au camp le premier été. Bon mes parents seront déçus de ne pas voir un mariage blanc, mais je m'en moque. Du moment que c'est la fille que j'aime qui est dans sa jolie robe, le vêtement peut-être bariolé, je m'en moque !

« - Et tu veux des enfants ?

« - Ouais. Je veux une équipe de baseball, fit-il sérieusement.

« - Neuf, s'étrangla-t-elle. Bah bonne chance pour trouver celle qui les portera !

« - Elle est au creux de mes bras. Après tout, tu es contre l'avortement non ?

« - Ouais. Mais contre le baseball également. Donc dès mon troisième accouchement, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne plus pouvoir enfanter.

Il l'écouta lister les différents moyens, des plus légaux, tel que le don d'ovaires, à la pire des méthodes, puisque celle-ci serait de faire chambre à part, en passant par l'utilisation obligatoire de tous les moyens contraceptifs simultanés, puis rit de bon cœur.

« - Je plaisante voyons ! Je suis d'accord avec toi. Trois, voir quatre, c'est bon, mais pas plus.

Rassurée, elle soupira de soulagement, puis lui donna un coup léger en l'entendant se moquer d'elle. Faisant mine d'être vexée, elle se leva dans le but d'aller se laver. Seulement, il fut plus rapide et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas. La prenant contre lui, il se recoucha alors qu'elle se retenait de rire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et les quatre échangèrent un sourire, en la voyant prisonnière des bras de son copain. Cependant personne ne fit de commentaire. S'asseyant sur le canapé, Shane regarda le couple que sa sœur formait avec Nate et sourit.

« - Au fait, le temps que j'y pense, fit-il ennuyé, félicitation ! Je crois que c'est de rigueur.

« - Ah oui, s'écria Kim. Félicitation à vous deux, pour votre bébé.

Jason les félicita également et tous commencèrent à parler des mois futurs, sauf Mitchie qui ne dit rien. En observant Mandy, elle avait noté que les félicitations, bien qu'elle lui était agréable à l'oreille, lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, puisqu'elle n'allait pas l'élever. Elle prétexta donc, quelques minutes après, se sentir fatiguée et monta à l'étage. Personne ne comprit et la brunette s'éloigna de son copain.

« - Continuez sans nous. J'ai un truc à faire !

Elle embrassa son copain, puis suivit la jeune femme. Elle la rejoignit au moment où elle entrait dans sa chambre.

« - ça va ?

« - Ouais. Disons que c'est dur quand même. Je l'aime mon bébé, mais je ne veux pas trop m'y attacher. Tu sais quand je le ferais adopter et tout… Je ne veux pas qu'on m'offre de cadeaux pour lui. Pour ma part, je vais lui acheter un truc histoire qu'il sache que je l'aimais et tout mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'offre un tas de biberons, vêtements, tétines et autres. La séparation sera plus facile, si je ne l'imagine pas dans tel ou tel vêtements. Mais je ne sais pas comment leur dire, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« - Ecoute, si tu veux, je peux leur en parler, fit Mitchie en la prenant dans ses bras. Interdire à tout le monde, sauf Nate d'acheter quelque chose. Ou alors quelque chose pour toi, comme des crèmes ou des trucs qui faciliteront ta grossesse. Ce que tu pourras utiliser pour le prochain.

Relevant le nez, elle acquiesça en la remerciant à travers ses larmes. Elles restèrent enlacées durant quelques minutes, puis Mandy s'allongea fatiguée par ses larmes. La laissant seule, la brunette redescendit au salon. Elle se replaça dans les bras de son copain et soupira.

« - Bon, écoutez, je viens de parler avec Mandy et… Disons qu'elle nous en serait grès si on n'achetait rien pour le bébé. Le nous ne te concerne pas Nate, rassure-toi, mais elle sait que si elle reçoit des vêtements et tout, elle va l'imaginer dedans et donc aura plus de mal à le laisser partir. Donc, si… Vous voulez lui faire plaisir et acheter quelque chose pour sa grossesse, prenez quelque chose qui n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'enfant. Comme un coussin pour s'asseoir, un guide pour savoir à quoi s'attendre enfin ce genre de choses. Des choses qui lui seront utiles à elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et se concertèrent pour savoir quoi lui prendre.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon vous devez sûrement moins me haïr maintenant qu'ils sont, à nouveau, tous en couples et heureux. Bon Mandy a le cafard mais paraît que c'est normal donc, on dira rien ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	24. Chapitre 23

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne, et que votre impatience ne vous a pas empêcher de dormir ? Genre. Bref, dans ce chapitre, le retour d'un personnage clé, qu'on adore tous forcément. Quoi d'autre ? Une mise au point et un coup de maître de la part de l'équipe Mitchie-Mandy. J'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à tous. Un très très grand merci cependant à **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Ouais t'as pas tord, la décision de Mandy va être dure à mettre en application. Ceci dit, qui sait, peut-être que ses parents vont revenir sur sa décision et vont accepter qu'elle ait un enfant hors mariage ? ) Bisous.), **Lady** **Hope** (Hey salut toi. Ravie que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que leur choix va être douloureux mais quels autres choix ont-ils ? A moins que les parents de Mandy reviennent sur leur décision ? Qui sait ? Pour l'hypothétique grossesse de Mitchie, confirmation dans ce chapitre, mais franchement, crois-moi y a aucune chance qu'elle le soit. ^^ Bisous), **Olieangel**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et **Sarah** (Hey salut mamzelle. Comos estas ? Mdr en effet, j'ai été cruelle avec le couple phare mais bon, fallait bien faire réfléchir ce garçon. Ceci dit, Jason étant hors de l'histoire, aucune raison de le faire souffrir longtemps non mais. Je t'avoue, il risque de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son père, qui avait une bonne situation financière, va-t-on dire, a refusé de s'occuper de lui, mais bon, avec un peu de chance, je vais peut-être faire changer Isabelle et Philip de décision et Mandy pourra garder son bébé ? Qui sait ? Hormis moi et chris87 personne ! mdr Ouais, j'avoue, ce qu'il fait pour faire craquer sa copine est énorme mais visiblement insuffisant. Elle a une volonté de fer, cette petite. ^^ Non, il ne peut pas se lancer _now_ sur la promesse de mariage, tout n'est pas encore réglé. Et puis, on va dire que c'est légèrement passés aux oubliettes tout ça donc… Même s'ils ont la même vision de l'avenir. Un bon point. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont touchés.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**PS **: Pour ceux et celles qui aurait déjà vu Camp rock : The final jam, Merci de ne surtout **RIEN ME DIRE SUR LE SUJET**. S'il vous plait ! Je sais que certains (et non je te vise pas du tout Hermès mdr) ont la chance d'avoir vu les extraits diffusés récemment sur Disney Channel, mais j'aimerais ne rien savoir pour le moment. Moi j'attends de me trouver un sous-titreur pour le regarder. mdr

**Chap 23**

La soirée fut étrangement calme pour une fois et chacun monta se coucher tôt. La journée n'avait pas été vraiment épuisante, mais ils avaient hâte d'être blottis dans les bras de leur compagnon respectif. Aussi lorsqu'à vingt-deux heures Mitchie monta, après avoir bâillé un nombre incalculable de fois, Shane la suivit. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, il était très câlin, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa copine. Elle s'arrêta d'abord à son ancienne chambre et il fronça les sourcils.

« - M'abandonne pas encore, souffla-t-il dans son oreille en embrassant son cou.

« - Je vais juste chercher mon sac, dit-elle avec difficulté. Laisse-moi deux minutes et je suis toute à toi.

Il acquiesça sans pour autant la lâcher et la jeune femme prit ses affaires, avant de sursauter quand il passa sa main sous ses genoux, l'autre allant se loger dans son dos. Elle se contenta de sourire avant d'embrasser le cou de son copain, pendant qu'il les amenait dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte et passant le bras dans son cou, elle poussa le verrou, lâchant son sac par la même occasion. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle, en l'embrassant tendrement. Sentant le désir monter, elle se laissa faire quelques instants avant de le déshabiller également, voulant le sentir contre elle.

Ils finirent par fermer les yeux aux environs de minuit, épuisés mais comblés. Seulement, Mitchie fit un rêve étrange. _Elle était maman d'une petite fille et celle-ci était en train de pleurer. Elle la sortit de son lit et la déposa, avec précaution, sur la table à langer, puis la quitta du regard une seconde le temps de prendre une couche. Quand elle regarda la table, celle-ci était vide. S'affolant, elle chercha l'enfant dans la pièce, sans la trouver. Elle appela son copain, sans succès, en courant dans la maison, fouillant chaque pièce._

_« - C'est impossible, t'as trois mois bébé, tu ne peux pas déjà marcher et faire des frayeurs à maman, dit-elle en pleurant. Où t'es mon petit ange ?_

_Elle entendit soudain des pleurs et les suivit. Elle fut étonnée de se retrouver dans la buanderie. Malheureusement, la pièce était vide. Néanmoins, elle fouilla la machine à laver puis les bacs de linge et finit par retrouver le bébé dans celui du linge à repasser. La prenant dans ses bras, elle la consola puis redescendit dans la salle de bain pour la changer. Une fois fait, elle voulut la nourrir mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdue sa poitrine. Paniquant, elle reposa l'enfant dans son lit et fouilla, une nouvelle fois, la maison dans le but de retrouver ses seins. Le bébé se mit à pleurer, réclamant son repas, qu'elle était incapable de lui donner et elle finit par se mettre à crier dans son sommeil voulant les retrouver à tout prix*._

Seulement, en se tournant elle frappa son copain qui se réveilla en sursaut se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça alors les sourcils lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir.

« - Où est-ce que je les ai rangés ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Taies-toi bébé, maman cherche sa poitrine, je te donne à manger aussitôt après.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée, puis la secoua doucement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux d'un coup en s'asseyant sur le lit. Sans même réfléchir, elle observa son corps et soupira.

« - Je les ai à nouveau, j'ai plus qu'à…

S'apercevant qu'elle n'entendait plus de pleurs, elle fronça les sourcils et observa son copain.

« - Tu fais de sacrés rêves, fit-il en riant. Alors comme ça, tu perds des morceaux de toi ?

« - C'était qu'un rêve, soupira-t-elle. Pendant une minute, j'y ai cru, je te jure… ! Shane, je crois que je ferais une très mauvaise mère.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rassure-toi, le week-end n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde, c'est normal que tu aies des songes pareils. Mais crois-moi, tu feras une mère géniale !

« - Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

« - Mitchie, fit-il sérieusement, est-ce que tu as vu comment tu as géré la situation de Mandy ? Enfin sa grossesse, je veux dire ? Tu l'as écouté, conseillé, sans chercher à l'influencer et quand on était tous en guerre, t'as été la seule à penser d'abord à elle, n'hésitant pas à hurler sur Nate qu'il devait aller la consoler, ou sur moi que j'étais un crétin. Tu as même vu, avant tout le monde que nos félicitations ont blessé Mandy. Crois-moi, quand je te dis que tu seras une mère géniale, je ne me trompe pas.

Elle le regarda peu convaincue et il se tut en attendant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand ce fut le cas, elle baissa les yeux, honteuse et soupira.

« - On verra quand je serais enceinte d'accord ? Pour l'instant, on va se contenter de terminer notre nuit, parce qu'il n'est que trois heures par là, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« - Tu sais que si tu commences comme ça, on va pas retourner au pays de Morphée avant plusieurs minutes, demanda-t-il.

Néanmoins, il répondit à son baiser et sourit en la sentant acquiescer. Ils restèrent sages, chacun retrouvant très rapidement le chemin de ses rêves, même si Mitchie pria pour ne pas retourner dans le sien.

Le reste de la nuit fut, heureusement, agréable et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, elle sourit et chercha son copain du plat de la main. Seulement, celui-ci semblait s'être évaporé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit assis face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle l'appela et il revint à lui, l'observant elle.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Oui t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais juste à ma sœur, fit-il en la rejoignant. Les parents ne vont pas apprécier son choix et elle risque de très mal vivre sa grossesse. Elle va souffrir et ça m'inquiète. Et toi bien dormi ?

« - Ouais, j'avoue que la seconde partie a été beaucoup plus agréable, grimaça-t-elle. N'empêche que… Je me demande où j'ai été pêché un rêve pareil. Je sais que la plupart des rêves sont le reflet de nos peurs, mais là tu avoueras que j'ai été loin ?

« - Certes, concéda-t-il. N'empêche, j'aurais aimé être là pour t'aider à les chercher, ça a du être sympa.

Elle pouffa se souvenant de sa panique et du trou de son corps, puis rit de bon cœur en le lui racontant. Quand elle eut fini, elle enfila son pyjama et ils descendirent à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Jason et Mandy arrivèrent peu après et les aidèrent. Aussi que quand les deux derniers descendirent, ils n'eurent qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. La matinée passa rapidement.

A seize heures, ils prirent le chemin de l'aéroport, chacun priant pour que Mandy passe une bonne semaine. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à s'envoler et une fois que son avion eut quitté le sol, Mitchie soupira.

« - J'espère qu'ils vont au moins l'écouter. Qu'ils soient ou non d'accord, ce n'est pas important, vu qu'ils ne le seront pas, mais quand même… L'écouter est la moindre des choses à faire.

« - C'est pas faux. Ceci dit, comme je lui ai dit, au moindre problème elle appelle et on ira la chercher. Tant pis si elle rate des cours, déclara son frère.

« - Au pire, avec Kim on pourra l'aider, on a fini le lycée et on a eu nos diplômes.

« - Bonne idée, comme ça je te verrais plus souvent.

« - Bah non Shane ! Je bosse à Gordonville, donc je viendrais que les week-ends, mais elle pourra squatter l'appart quand elle veut. Ou la maison de vos parents.

« - Hey, c'est une idée, sourit Nate. Comme ça, une fois nos trois copines dans la même ville, on lâche Pierre, comme prévu et la villa pour squatter Gordonville.

« - Tu sais mec, pour une fois j'approuve ton idée, se moqua Jason.

Les deux filles rirent admettant que ce serait une très bonne idée, puis leur avion venant d'arriver, elles prirent le chemin de la porte d'embarquement. Ils les embrassèrent une dernière fois et se donnèrent rendez-vous rapidement, sous l'œil avide de quelques fans. L'une d'entre elle vint même les déranger. Fixant la brunette, elle lui demanda froidement :

« - Non, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille ? Ça ne te suffit pas de faire en sorte qu'il se dispute avec ses parents ? Tu veux quoi aussi ? Qu'il abandonne sa carrière pour ta gueule ? Tu ferais carrément mieux de lâcher l'affaire ! Shane mérite mieux que toi !

Alors que Mitchie se sentit super mal, Kim prit sa défense.

« - Mieux que Mitchie ? Désolée poulette ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'elle !

« - Oh que si, y a mieux !

« - Comme quoi ? Toi peut-être, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« - Par exemple, fit-elle sûre d'elle.

La brunette l'observa de haut en bas. La jeune femme avait un mini short en jeans, un top blanc, légèrement transparents avec un gilet sans manches qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses. Le tout avec une paire de bottines.

« - Bizarrement, je ne suis pas convaincue, tu vois. Shane ne te mériterait absolument pas, ou plutôt _tu_ ne le mérites pas. Il te manque quelque chose.

« - Comme quoi ? Un cerveau, demanda Kim.

« - Entre autre, sourit-elle. Même si je pensais à une personnalité. Le cerveau aussi doit être là. De toute façon, crois-moi tu ne tiendrais pas la distance.

« - faux ! Je connais parfaitement Shane, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire, fit la fan sûre d'elle.

« - Faux ! Tu connais de lui que ce qu'il dévoile ! La preuve, tu serais incapable de savoir ce qu'il préfère faire de ses week-ends, par exemple.

« - Ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire, ajouta Kim. C'est vrai que lui faire une scène en public, et critiquer sa copine sont le genre de chose qui le fait totalement craquer, fit-elle ironique. Non franchement, t'assure là ! Rien à dire.

« - Tu m'étonnes, mon pauvre copain doit avoir qu'une envie c'est de retourner chez lui en courant, pour lui échapper à cette folle.

« - Ouais parce que t'arranger pour qu'il se dispute avec sa famille c'était intelligent, commença-t-elle avant d'être brutalement interrompue par la brunette.

« - Parce que tu crois réellement que je me suis arrangée pour que ses parents me détestent et qu'il se brouille avec ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ma pauvre. J'ignore ce que tu sais, mais visiblement pas la vérité ! Alors continue donc de lire tes torchons à scandales et laisse-moi vivre ma belle histoire avec Shane. Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ma vie, ni de ce qu'on vit lui et moi, alors t'es gentille mais tes jugements à deux dollars six cents, tu te les gardes et tu fais des comparatifs avec tes copines !

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers son copain et soupira.

« - Désolée, fit-elle doucement.

« - Ah mais t'as pas à l'être. Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ma belle, fit-il en caressant sa joue oubliant complètement l'autre jeune femme. Et puis, tu sais, comme me l'a dit une érudite ce week-end, je t'aime malheureusement trop pour te quitter. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu me quittes quand tu en auras marre de ce genre de scène, parce que j'en serais carrément incapable. C'est bête, mais je suis complètement accro à toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« - Effectivement, j'ai comme un arrière goût de déjà entendu, mais c'est super agréable ! T'as même le droit de le redire, rit-elle.

« - Je t'aime, mon petit lutin. Mais ta mère va me couper en rondelle si tu ne montes pas dans cet avion, or je t'avoue que finir dans le hachoir de Connie, ce n'est pas vraiment la fin que je m'imagine !

« - T'as pas tord mon cher. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas la moitié d'un érudit toi non plus, fit-elle taquine. Bon je file.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa, salua les deux garçons, prit Kim par le bras et monta dans l'avion au dernier appel. Une fois à leur place, son amie soupira énervée et se tourna vers elle.

« - Je suis fière de toi ! Pour une fois tu ne t'es pas laissé marcher dessus. Dommage que tu ne sois jamais comme ça devant les journalistes.

« - A quoi ça servirait que je m'énerve ? Quoi que je fasse, ils écriraient leurs articles de manière à ce que je passe pour la méchante. En gardant mon calme, ils ne peuvent rien dire d'autre. Tu verras quand ils sauront avec qui tu sors, tu apprendras vite à rester zen malgré tout.

La jeune femme dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord, cependant elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne cherche pas plus à s'affirmer. « Ouais, enfin Mitchie a toujours été comme ça ! Même quand on était en première, se souvint-elle. A cette époque, je la connaissais pas encore bien ceci dit, mais quand on la bousculait dans les couloirs, elle disait rien se contentant juste de continuer à marcher sans rien dire, sauf quand elle s'excusait pour rien. » L'avion décolla presqu'aussitôt et elles furent toutes les deux silencieuses en pensant à leur amie qui devait être, de son côté, bientôt arrivée.

* * *

A peine, Mandy fut-elle hors de l'aéroport que son père l'appela. Elle déglutit en le voyant si énervé et s'approcha doucement. « Je sens que ça va chauffer pour mon matricule, pensa-t-elle. T'inquiète pas mon bébé, tu ne le connaîtras pas cet affreux bonhomme… Petit veinard ! » Elle arriva près de lui, en souriant et monta dans la voiture sans un mot. Lui-même resta silencieux, se contentant de lui désigner la portière. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de cathédrale et lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison familiale, elle eut la joie de voir Brown. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis au salon, les bras croisés et attendait sereinement.

« - Hey mon oncle préféré, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Comment tu vas ?

« - Tranquille. Notre projet n'avance pas vite, mais il avance et toi ? Ton week-end a été agréable ?

« - J'ai connu mieux, mais tout s'est finalement bien terminé. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? J'adore te voir mais habituellement, tu ne viens jamais sans raison.

« - C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. En tant que ton parrain, il pourra sans doute te faire revenir à la raison, déclara sa mère.

« - Ah. Bah… Bonne chance tonton, fit-elle sérieusement, parce que ma décision est prise.

« - Je vois. Je peux savoir de quoi il en retourne, parce que j'ignore complètement sur quel sujet je dois te faire changer d'avis, sourit-il.

« - Ta filleule s'est faite engrosser, lâcha Philip avec la poésie qui le caractérisait.

« - Pour être exact reprit la jeune femme, Nate et moi attendons un enfant, conçu dans l'amour et non entre deux chaises !

« - Je vois. Et tu as décidé de le garder je présume ?

« - Exactement ! Non seulement le garder, mais arrêter ses études pour l'élever, sans pour autant se marier, s'exclama Isabelle.

« - Faux. Avec Nate, on en a parlé tous le week-end, ce qui explique que l'ambiance n'était pas super au début, mais bon… Bref on a réfléchit aux diverses solutions qui s'offraient à nous et finalement on s'est décidé. Hier !

« - Je suis curieux de connaître votre solution, s'enquit son père ironiquement.

« - Et bien en fait, j'ai beaucoup pensé à cet enfant. Au fait que je ne peux pas avorter et que vous ne pouvez pas m'y contraindre, sourit-elle. Cela dit, si je le garde, vous allez le battre à froid, sauf si Nate et moi régularisons la situation et encore y a peu de chance que vous l'aimiez. En plus, je ne veux pas arrêter mes études.

« - Bien, vous avez au moins vu les seuls solutions envisageables et choisi la meilleure. J'appelle Dranlu.

« - Je n'ai pas fini, papa ! Dans le même temps, j'ai repensé à cette femme que tu as mise en prison pour avoir kidnappé l'enfant qu'elle avait porté pour une autre. Je me suis donc dit qu'avec toutes ces femmes qui veulent des enfants, sans pouvoir les obtenir et moi qui vais en avoir un… On a finalement décidé avec Nate que j'allais aller au bout de ma grossesse et ensuite on le fera adopter. Parce que Mitchie a raison. Je suis trop jeune pour être mère et Nate n'est pas prêt non plus. Or j'ai envie qu'il grandisse dans l'amour, mais avec vous comme grands-parents, c'est foutu ! Alors que si on le place dans une famille qui veut un enfant et qu'on renonce à nos droits parentaux, il sera forcément heureux.

« - Je rêve, s'exclama son père. Vous faites un enfant et vous allez l'abandonner ? Je m'y oppose ! Tu ne pourras jamais faire un choix pareil ! C'est insensé !

« - C'est parfaitement sensé au contraire, fit-elle calmement. Si je venais d'une famille normale, comme celle de Mitchie, je pourrais le garder parce que je serais soutenue par mes parents, mais ici ce n'est pas le cas. De toute façon, c'est notre choix et on ira au bout quoi que vous en pensiez.

« - T'as perdue la tête, couina sa mère.

« - Je trouve au contraire que c'est une décision sage, argua Brown. Ils savent tous les deux que Mandy ne pourra pas avorter, tout comme ils sont conscients que dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pourraient pas l'élever correctement. Réfléchis petite sœur, c'est la meilleure solution ! Ils pourraient peut-être compter sur la famille de Nate, mais pas sur vous deux. Qu'en dis Shane ?

« - Ben il n'était pas trop chaud au départ, mais finalement, il a eu le même raisonnement que toi et maintenant il approuve. Faut dire que Mitchie a assuré comme une bête ! Selon Kim, elle lui a fait croire qu'elle aussi était enceinte, juste pour qu'il comprenne le dilemme de Nate. C'est un vrai génie cette fille, sourit-elle.

« - En effet, c'est cherché. Mais du moment que ça a permis à ton frère de réfléchir, c'est ce qui compte.

« - C'est qui cette Kim, demanda son père.

« - Pourquoi ? Vous allez aussi faire une enquête sur elle ? Comme celle que vous avez faite sur Mitchie ?

« - De quoi nous accuses-tu encore, soupira-t-il.

« - De l'enquête dont Mitchie a été l'objet. Shane l'a trouvé, j'ignore comment. Dedans tout est noté. Il y a son dossier scolaire, médicale, son casier judiciaire, ce qu'elle fait de ses journées, qui elle voit, où elle se rend… tout y est. J'ai beau réfléchir, y a que vous qui ayez pu faire un truc aussi détaillé… Enfin faut que je vous remercie. Grâce à ça, on sait la date de son anniv et on va pouvoir lui faire un tas de cadeaux. Surtout que Shane a assuré avec ce qu'il a choisi.

Mandy avait conscience de mentir, puisque son frère ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu'il comptait offrir à sa copine, mais l'important était que ses parents la croient. Aussi, quand elle les vit blanchir légèrement, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Loin de s'énerver, elle reprit sur un ton enjoué.

« - En plus, Mitchie a été super sympa. Elle a expliqué à tout le monde que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'achète de cadeau pour le bébé, sinon, je vais avoir du mal à me séparer de lui.

« - En plus de te débarrasser de lui, tu refuses carrément les souvenirs ? C'est du joli jeune fille !

« - Tu ne comprends pas papa. Je vais lui acheter quelque chose qu'il sache que je l'aime, même si je ne le connais pas. Le jour de l'adoption, je remettrais aux parents de l'argent que Nate et moi on va mettre de coté, afin qu'il puisse entreprendre le métier qu'il souhaite. ça sera un compte bloqué, les parents ne pourront pas prendre d'argent dessus, mais c'est tout. Il saura qu'on l'a aimé, même si on l'a pas éduqué parce que j'étais trop jeune et que j'avais des parents complètement à côté de leur époque. De plus Mitchie a raison sur un autre point ! Être mère, ce n'est pas simplement faire un enfant et l'élever. Être une mère responsable, c'est vouloir le meilleur pour son enfant ! Or, le meilleur pour cet enfant serait qu'il vive entouré d'amour, mais vous ne l'aimerez jamais, fit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'est pour que ça que je préfère le confier à une famille qui veut un enfant. Au moins eux, ils se moqueront qu'il ait été ou non conçu hors mariage.

Levant les yeux, elle nota que le regard de sa mère avait changé. Son ton également, puisque lorsqu'elle lui parla, il était beaucoup plus doux que le couinement du début.

« - Ma chérie, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Tu es certaine que, le moment venu, tu pourras le mettre dans les bras d'un autre pour toujours et vivre en sachant que quelque part, il vit consolé par une autre que toi ?

« - Est-ce que tu vois une autre solution qui lui garantirait la vie sauve, maman ? J'y pense depuis la semaine dernière et c'est la seule de vivable pour lui. Bien sûr, je pourrais demander à Mitchie de m'aider, elle répond toujours présente, mais… Je dois apprendre à compter sur moi ! Elle m'aide déjà à garder le niveau en cours, tout en veillant sur moi comme une grande sœur. C'est même elle qui a maintenue l'ambiance à peu près agréable tout le week-end. Ce n'est pas qu'une intrigante qui veut juste coucher avec Shane Gray, comme vous le pensez. La preuve, ce week-end, elle a refusé qu'il l'approche tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas écouté. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit d'accord, mais juste qu'il m'écoute. Enfin qu'il écoute la décision que j'avais prise.

« - C'est insensé ! A t'écouter, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, s'exclama son père. Cette… _Fille_ n'est qu'une fan qui veut se faire mousser !

« - Ouais, ben ce n'est pas avec vous qu'elle réussira, puisque vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour pas qu'elle perce. Vous la laisseriez montrer son talent, on verrait si c'est vraiment ce que vous dites, ou si au contraire Shane et moi avons raison de dire que Mitchie est avec Shane parce qu'elle en est amoureuse, qu'il soit connu ou pas.

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre afin de terminer son français. Seulement lorsqu'elle y fut, elle soupira et se laissa glisser conte la porte, sa main sur son ventre.

« - Je suis désolée mon bébé ! Maman voulait pas crier, je te le promets, mais… Tes grands-parents étant ce qu'ils sont, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire ça ! Surtout que Mitchie est une fille géniale et que si je pouvais te garder, je l'aurais choisi pour marraine. Elle est tout le contraire de ce que penses ta grand-mère maternelle. Elle est responsable, réfléchie, sérieuse, droite, talentueuse et tout ce que tu veux. Elle a ses défauts comme tout le monde mais franchement, ils sont vivables. En plus ton oncle il en est raide amoureux, c'est dire comme elle est géniale. Encore mieux que toutes les autres filles avec qui, il est sortie. Oui bon, dis comme ça, on dirait qu'il les a collectionné, mais ce n'est pas le cas, promis. Au contraire ! Il en a eu, certes, au moins cinq en comptant Mitchie, mais c'est pas non plus excessif, si on calcule que Darlène n'est resté qu'un mois. Nikki un an et demi, quant à Carol deux mois, c'est dire ! En fait Mitchie, c'est bien parti pour qu'elle dure et perdure. Ce serait parfait. De toute façon, je sais qu'il ne fera sa vie qu'avec elle. Qu'importe ce que feront nos parents, il ne la quittera pas et elle non plus. Bon qu'est-ce que t'en penses que je fasse _my homework_ _now_ ?

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et s'assit à son bureau, où elle resta jusqu'à ce que ses parents l'appellent pour manger. Soupirant, elle descendit et retint une grimace en notant que son oncle n'était plus là.

« - Oncle Brown est parti ?

« - Non. Il a dut faire une course urgente, il revient. Mais il nous a dit de manger sans lui. Tu le connais, un véritable excentrique, soupira Philip.

« - Ce qu'on peut difficilement dire de certains, marmonna-t-elle. On mange quoi ?

« - Des quenelles, l'informa sa mère en déposant le plat sur la table.

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et ils mangèrent en silence. La jeune femme pensa à son copain, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire, puis sourit quand son oncle arriva. Les saluant gaiement, il s'assit face à elle, tout content et lui tendit une enveloppe. Fronçant les sourcils, elle la prit, l'ouvrit, la parcourut en silence avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Pour vrai ?

« - Ouaip. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma filleule préférée.

« - T'es le meilleur, dit-elle avant de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il rit puis expliqua aux deux parents.

« - Suite à cette discussion, j'ai été ouvrir un compte sécurisé pour son enfant et j'y ai mis un peu d'argent, histoire qu'il sache que son grand oncle l'aimait aussi. Libre à vous d'en ajouter, les défia-t-il.

Aussitôt Philip se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant clairement de donner ne serait-ce qu'un cents à l'enfant. Pour sa part, Isabelle commençait à réfléchir à la situation de sa fille. Certes, elle attendait un enfant et refusait clairement d'avorter, mais à la voir si sûre d'elle et si heureuse la remua. En la voyant, elle se revoyait lors de sa première grossesse. Malgré elle, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et les yeux dans le vague, se souvint de la joie qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant qu'elle allait donner la vie. Elle se rappela surtout de ce que lui avait dit sa mère en l'apprenant. « Il n'y a pas de plus belle expérience sur terre ni de plus beau cadeau qu'un enfant ! » Observant sa fille, son bébé, qui allait bientôt enfanter à son tour, elle sentit le poids des années peser sur ses épaules et pensa à son garçon. Il ne voulait plus leur parler tant qu'ils n'auraient pas changé d'avis sur sa copine, mais après une telle nouvelle, peut-être serait-il plus ouvert à la discussion ? Elle eut brusquement besoin de l'entendre rire et de le voir sourire. « Seulement il refuse tous vos appels, se souvint-elle. Pourtant j'ai besoin de connaître son avis ! »

Le repas se termina rapidement et une fois que Brown fut partit et Mandy à l'étage, elle alla dans le bureau de son mari pendant que celui-ci regardait CNN. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle composa le numéro de la villa et attendit.

« - Allo ?

« - Jason ? Bonsoir, c'est Isabelle, tu pourrais me passer Shane, je dois lui parler.

« - Je vais le prévenir de votre appel, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle acquiesça et écouta ce qui se disait. Le soupir ennuyé qu'il lâcha la blessa, mais elle ravala sa douleur, en attendant calmement qu'il prenne le combiné.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

« - J'avais besoin de t'entendre Shane. Un besoin maternelle, je suppose. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Je vais très bien si c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Ou alors que je suis malheureux et sur le point de quitter Mitchie juste pour vous ?

« - Je veux entendre la vérité, pas un mensonge censé en blesser un et rassurer l'autre.

« - Et bien, ça va. Ma copine me manque et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la rejoindre, mais ça va. Mandy est bien rentrée ?

« - Oui. Ton père l'a réceptionnée à l'aéroport… Je voulais savoir… La grossesse de Mandy…

« - Ecoute, j'ignore ce que vous en savez, mais je soutiens ma sœur. Mitchie a raison. On a beau la trouver trop jeune pour être mère, c'est son corps. A elle de choisir ce qui est le mieux, pour elle et son enfant.

« - Comment ça ? Je croyais que ta copine était pour la grossesse de ta sœur.

« - Non, soupira-t-il. Mitchie n'est pas une imbécile. Elle a simplement aidé Mandy à trouver toutes les solutions possibles, mais elle n'est pas plus d'accord que moi pour que Mandy arrête ses études. Seulement elle a été plus intelligente que nous, elle ! Parce qu'au lieu de s'opposer clairement à sa décision, elle l'a soutenue et lui a donné son avis qu'après. Ce que ferait une « bonne » mère en quelque sorte.

« - Oui, seulement c'est elle qu'elle a été voir en premier.

« - Normal. Si elle était venue t'en parler, tu lui aurais dit que vous alliez la faire avorter en lui cachant qu'elle avait le droit de refuser. Vous n'agissez pas en parents responsables mais en abrutis complets ! N'importe quels parents soutiendraient ses enfants, sauf vous. Vous nous avez bien éduqué, c'est certains mais votre boulot, s'arrête là !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Isabelle soupira avant de demander doucement :

« - Et comment va Mitchie ?

« - Je rêve, rit-il nerveusement. Vous lui faites les pires crasses possibles et tu me demandes comment elle va ? Et bien rassure-toi, elle continue de chercher à percer dans la musique, tout en continuant à travailler avec sa mère pour payer son loyer et passer ses week-end avec moi. Elle va parfaitement bien, même. Mais merci de ta sollicitude, fit-il ironique.

« - Je suis sérieuse Shane ! Ecoute, je l'ai peut-être jugée trop vite, je le reconnais. Il n'empêche que je sais qu'elle compte pour toi et que tu l'adores. Tout comme Mandy ! C'est pour ça que je te demande de ses nouvelles. Parce que je suis certaine que si elle va bien, alors tu seras à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Et puis… Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu nous as dit le soir ou on l'a rencontré pour la première fois. Tu comptes l'épouser et vous ne faites plus chambre à part !

« - Exact, mais si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, rassure-toi, Mitchie fait extrêmement attention, puisqu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant maintenant. Elle ne se sent pas prête, ni moi d'ailleurs et comme elle dit, elle préférerait que Mandy et moi soyons à nouveau en bons termes avec nos parents. Même si ce n'est pas gagné. Bon écoute m'en veut pas, mais faut que je raccroche. Pierre ne va pas tarder. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Reposant le combiné à son tour, elle soupira. Certes, elle avait peut-être été trop rapide dans son jugement et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules, cependant elle restait convaincue que la jeune femme n'était pas la meilleure personne pour son fils. Soupirant, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de son mari et observa le téléphone.

* * *

* : Bon, comme il faut citer ces sources, je dois vous dire que ce rêve m'a été inspiré par le livre « Un très gros mensonges » de Lauren Baratz-Logsted

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Bon, suspense, suspense ! Isabelle va-t-elle essayer de joindre Mitchie pour s'excuser de l'article et du dossier ? Est-ce elle qui est derrière la fameuse enquête détaillée ? Et surtout est-ce vous serez assez sage pour avoir le prochain chapitre ? mdr J'espère quand même que vous en avez aimé un tout petit morceau !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	25. Chapitre 24

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Aloha tout le monde. J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passée ? Prêt à lire le nouveau chapitre ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Il est plutôt reposant celui-là. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête, je l'ignore, vous verrez bien. En attendant, un très grand merci à **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Ecoute, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plus, même si je l'accorde, c'est dur de voir en Isabelle et Philip des parents. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. Mdr Quant à Mandy, disons que comme son frère, elle sait tenir tête quand il le faut mdr. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Persée** (Salut toi. Et bé, quelle tartine mdr. Ravie que tu aies aimé. Pour le rêve, je t'avoue, j'étais aussi morte de rire en l'écrivant. T'as pas tord. Elle a beau sentir que Mitchie n'est peut-être que _cette petite intrigante_ qu'elle imaginait, de là à voir qu'elle convient à son fils, y a encore une marge. Mais bon, je crois que c'est normal que personne ne soit jamais assez bien pour son garçon. (Sinon il va quitter le nid trop vite et elles les verraient moins. Enfin, j'imagine, n'ayant que des sœurs, je ne peux pas demander à ma mère mdr.) Pour le dossier, navrée, on apprend pas encore maintenant de qui, il vient. On en sait juste un micro plus. Enfin si vous lisez entre les lignes, vous devriez trouver rapidement ^^ Pour Mandy, oui, c'est vrai que sa grossesse sera moins douloureuse si sa mère l'aidait. Mais au pire, Super Mitchie est là mdr. Alors, effectivement j'ai déjà dit combien de chapitres auraient cette fic mais ça me dérange pas de me répéter mdr. En tout, si on compte le prologue et l'épilogue on arrive à un total de 31 chapitres. Comme on est déjà au 24, il en reste que sept. Et après, je compte poster une nouvelle suite, si ça vous intéresse. Et j'écris pas au feeling, puisque je ne poste jamais une fic sans avoir mis le point final mdr. Voilà, tu sais tout. Et bien, pour les chapitres bonus, j'avoue que j'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais je doute que j'en ferais. Peut-être une scène coupé ou deux, si ça intéresse du monde, mais pour leur attirance, petit rappel, quand les filles sont arrivées, Jason a simplement embrassé Kim sur la bouche, au lieu de la joue. Pas plus simple, et hyper clair comme message mdr. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **Lady Hope** (Salut toi. Effectivement Isabelle commence à douter. Pour autant, elle n'est malheureusement pas encore convaincue que Mitchie est la fille idéale pour son fils. Le sera-t-elle un jour… ? Aucune idée mdr Pour le dossier, promis tu auras rapidement la réponse. Pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, ou celui d'après sûre. Mdr, tu sais je n'aime pas les enfants sages donc ça joue en ta défaveur mdr. Mais comme tu me suis depuis le début, et que tu rates jamais une publication, je le mets quand même mdr. Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Vraiment. Mais j'ai un secret à t'avouer. C'est vous qui êtes géniaux. Sans votre soutien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais posté autant de suite. Bisous et bonne lecture à toi.), **aureliascot** (Salut toi. Merci pour ton compliment, il me touche. Je crois bien que j'en aurais rougis si je t'avais face à moi mdr Quant à Isabelle… On va voir hein, rien n'est gagné. Son mari peut encore la refaire changer d'avis héhé Bisous), et **Sarah** (Hey salut miss. Et oui comme tu vois. Shane est toujours l'homme parfait dans cette fic. (Oublions son entêtement du chapitre précédent, il a eu une baisse de régime disons mdr.) Pour le rêve, je n'y suis pas pour rien, je me suis inspirée d'un livre. (Ou l'héroïne fait croire à tout son entourage qu'elle est enceinte alors que c'est faux. Et elle fait ce rêve enfin un similaire mdr) Mdr la fan se prend visiblement pour la femme parfaite ! La seule qui peut plaire à Shane. Elle a tord, c'est évident mais bon. Quant à Mandy, ouais, il était temps qu'elle leur rappelle qu'en plus d'être sa vie, c'est son corps donc à elle de choisir. Non mais ! C'est quoi ces parents d'un autre siècle ? mdr Et vive Brown ! Sérieux dans ce chapitre, il assure comme un chef ! ^^ Oui _in fact, she begins to realize_ _but it's recent so… __Nothing is sure_ ! ,p (je sais pas si c'est correct donc désolée des fautes) Ceci dit, t'as pas tord. Pour le père, ça risque d'être short coton quand même ! Bisous) pour leur commentaires qui, en plus de m'avoir fait rire, m'ont également beaucoup touchés.

Et pour revenir sur les mots de **Lady Hope**, merci à vous pour votre soutien. Croyez-moi, il m'est plus que précieux.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**Chap 24**

Dès qu'elle fut à Gordonville, Mitchie reprit sa petite vie loin de son copain. Ceci dit, elle devait avouer que ce week-end n'ayant pas été de tout repos, au départ du moins, elle n'était pas fâchée de s'éloigner. « Surtout que cette fan, grogna-t-elle… Elle a de la chance que j'avais un avion à prendre sinon je la réduisais en confettis ! » Soufflant, elle rejoignit Steve qui les raccompagna chez elle tout en leur demandant des nouvelles de leurs copains.

« - Oh ben hormis le fait qu'ils ont passé une nuit frustrante, ça a été, résuma Kim. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu nous fais un nouveau bébé ?

« - Pas avant l'année prochaine, rit-il. On a beau dire, les enfants c'est quand même bien quand ça grandit.

Ils rirent, puis badinèrent pendant le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'il les déposa, il prévint Mitchie qu'à titre exceptionnel, ce serait Tania qui viendrait la chercher demain.

« - J'accompagne la classe d'Auréa au zoo. Pas cool comme programme, surtout qu'on y est allé récemment, mais bon…

« - Dis-moi un truc, elle va venir dans son coupé ou dans l'Alfa roméo ?

« - Alors là… Surprise !

Il partit sur cette phrase et elles se regardèrent en riant.

« - J'imagine déjà la tête qu'elle aura si elle doit lâcher son coupé sport pour une simple voiture, se moqua Kim.

« - Tu m'étonnes !

Tout en parlant, elles montèrent chez elle et Mitchie leva un sourcil en voyant qu'elles avaient un message sur leur répondeur. Tout en se déchaussant, la jeune femme l'enclencha.

« - Bonjour, ici Joshua Baden, ce message est pour mademoiselle Torrès. Voilà, j'ai fait écouter votre voix à certains amis comme promis et je me suis renseigné. Il y aurait peut-être deux ou trois personnes vers qui vous pourriez vous tourner. Appelez-moi au cinq cent cinquante cinq, deux mille trente-neuf, quand vous aurez ce message. Merci, bonne journée.

Notant rapidement le numéro, la jeune femme effaça le message, avant de le rappeler. Elle tomba naturellement sur le répondeur, et s'y attendant, dit ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« - Bonjour Joshua, ici Mitchie Torrès. Je viens d'avoir votre message. Ca va être un peu compliqué. Je travaille jusqu'à dix-neuf heures en semaine, mais pourriez-vous me rappeler au cinq cent cinquante cinq trois mille douze ? Ou sur mon portable, il me semble vous l'avoir donné. Bonne journée à vous également.

Elle raccrocha, puis posa ses clés se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la contacte aussi vite, puisque ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle l'avait vu. S'asseyant sur le canapé, elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant au message. « Ainsi, il ne me reste qu'une poignée de gens ? Bon et bien, prions que ça fonctionne cette fois-ci ! Parce que sinon… Je crois que je vais réellement abandonner, quoi qu'en dise tout le monde. J'ai beau avoir du talent, visiblement ça ne suffit pas. Enfin on verra bien. Je contacterai ma petite poignée de gens et si personne ne peut rien, j'abandonne, songea-t-elle. » Elle passa le reste de la soirée à réfléchir avec Kim à ce problème avant d'enchaîner sur une autre de leur préoccupation. La grossesse de Mandy qui, bien qu'elle ne se voyait pas encore, serait visible bien trop rapidement.

« - Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que depuis que tu es avec Shane, on accumule les situations étranges, rit Kim. D'abord, on a appris à gérer les journalistes et les coups bas de nos camarades. Cet été la leçon c'était, voir celui qui nous plait très souvent sans pouvoir l'embrasser réellement. A la rentrée, les auditions qu'on te refuse exprès, le refus d'acceptation des parents de l'homme de ta vie et maintenant la grossesse de ta future belle-sœur. Alors, une fois qu'on aura tout réglé, je te propose un truc : Tu abandonnes ta carrière, Shane aussi et vous vous exilez sur une île déserte. Parce que franchement, après ça, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait arriver de plus dingue !

« - Au hasard, il pourrait m'arriver malheur, ou que Shane me quitte, que je tombe enceinte trop rapidement, que je perde mon boulot et qu'on se fasse expulser. Que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, qu'une catastrophe naturelle balaye Gordonville, quoi d'autres ?

« - Pitié, chut ! Avec tout ce que tu viens de lister, on en a pour des années avant d'avoir une vie saine, alors mords-toi la langue au moins cinq fois.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, puis se calmant, Mitchie se demanda, à voix haute, si Mandy avait réussi à parler avec ses parents.

« - On aura sans doute la réponse demain. Une fois ce petit problème réglé, on repasse en mode Colombo, parce que je serais curieuse de savoir qui a osé se mettre en travers de ton chemin. Celui-là, crois-moi, même s'il a la carrure de Schwarzy, je lui rentre dedans tellement fort que sa mère le reconnaîtra pas même après être passé entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens esthétiques.

L'écoutant, Mitchie sentit son moral remonter et quand elles allèrent se coucher peu avant minuit, elle se sentit plus forte que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées. Même si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, pour ce qui était de sa carrière. « Ouais, mais j'annoncerais ça à tout le monde quand je serai sûre de ne plus avoir aucune chance. Sinon je vais avoir des sermons jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, songea-t-elle. » La fatigue de la journée eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit presqu'instantanément.

Le lendemain, elle fut surprise d'avoir un message de Mandy. Elle lui indiquait que finalement sa mère s'était rangée de son côté par choix et son père par obligation, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Un sourire éclaira son visage à cette nouvelle. Elle prit une douche rapide et son petit-déjeuner avalé, rejoignit Tania dans son coupé.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec Kim on se doutait que tu refuserais de venir dans une autre voiture que la tienne, rit-elle.

« - Comme tu vois. J'adore ma voiture, bien que je vais devoir m'en séparer, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Tu te souviens que mon père est l'agent des garçons, celui-là même qui a lancé les rumeurs sur toi, entre autres choses ?

« - Oui, vaguement. Enfin, si je m'en rappelle… Maintenant. Tu n'es pas comme lui, alors j'ai un peu zappé votre lien de parenté.

« - C'est gentil, sourit la jeune femme, l'ennui, c'est que… Ce petit bijou est à lui et en continuant de te servir de garde du corps de temps à autre, sans être payée, je m'oppose volontairement à ses manigances et donc déjà d'une, officiellement je ne travaille plus avec toi, mais en plus, il va me reprendre ma voiture vu que c'était un caprice. Il m'achetait cette voiture et en échange, je lui rendais des services.

« - Quels genres de services, demanda Mitchie étonnée.

« - Et bien, il souhaitait savoir quelques trucs sur toi, grimaça-t-elle. Bon si j'avais su qu'il allait se servir de mes rapports, je ne les aurais pas écrits, ceci dit, mais c'était ce genre de choses. Dire où tu allais, qui tu voyais, si tu étais plutôt du genre réservée ou extravertie, coureuse ou sage…

La brunette acquiesça simplement, comprenant mieux certaines choses qu'elle avait trouvées bizarre, comme le fait qu'il savait qui elle détestait ou certaines phrases qu'elle avait dite bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre sa future belle-famille. Etant silencieuse, elle ne nota pas le regard inquiet de son amie et ne revint à elle que lorsque Tania reprit la parole.

« - Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus qu'on bosse ensemble, tu le dis, je ne vais pas le prendre mal, rassure-toi !

« - Hein ? Oh non, loin de là. Je réfléchissais juste à un truc. Figure-toi que ton père a un dossier ultra complet sur moi, qui va de mes derniers déplacements, à mon dossier médical. Maintenant je comprends mieux comment il a fait pour réunir autant d'infos, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu l'as dit, si tu avais su, tu n'aurais pas fait ça, donc n'en parlons plus. C'est du passé, sourit-elle. Oh déjà arrivée ? Flûte ! Bon, bonne journée. Ce soir c'est Steve ou toi ?

« - Moi, en toute logique, comme d'hab ?

« - Euh non. Viens un peu plus tard, je dois parler à maman. Enfin, tu peux venir avant, trois cerveaux ne seront pas de trop.

Elle acquiesça et observa la jeune femme entrer tranquillement sur son lieu de travail. « Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, songea-t-elle. Maintenant reste à prévenir Shane. J'ai deux trois choses à lui apprendre ! »

* * *

« - Salut ma belle. Bon week-end ?

« - Salut maman. Euh assez étrange… Avec Kim on a un souci. Figure-toi que… Euh, je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler ouvertement, alors on va imaginer que je parle de moi, mais rassure-toi ce n'est pas le cas. Si demain, je t'annonçais que je suis enceinte, tu réagirais comment ?

« - Oula ! Je crois que je commencerais par appeler Shane pour le prier de venir ici. Ensuite, je vous remontrais les bretelles, avant de vous demander ce que vous allez faire.

« - Je vois. T'as déjà la réaction que j'attendrais d'une mère. Si je te l'annonçais avant que Shane soit au courant, tu me laisserais agir ou tu lui dirais ?

« - C'est à toi de le dire, ma chérie. Un enfant a beau être une très lourde responsabilité, c'est aussi une très grande joie. C'est donc à la mère que revient le privilège de l'annoncer au futur papa, comme elle le souhaite !

« - Je suis complètement d'accord sur ce point ! Maintenant si une fois qu'on en ait parlé Shane et moi, on décidait que vu nos vies pour le moment, ce serait plus sage que j'aille au bout de ma grossesse, vu que je refuse l'avortement, mais qu'on le donne à un couple qui veut des enfants sans pouvoir en avoir. Tu réagirais comment ?

« - C'est une grave décision. Mais tout dépend de ton attitude envers l'enfant. Si, bien sûr tu parles de ta grossesse comme tu parles de l'actualité, ma foi ce serait le plus sage à faire. Seulement, si tu aimes ton enfant, que tu le protèges et tout, je crois que j'essaierais de te convaincre de le garder. D'accord avec Shane, vous êtes jeune et votre histoire est récente, mais ce n'est pas un flirt, ça se voit. Vous êtes assez mature, donc je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que vous emménagiez ensemble. Pourquoi ces questions, tu es enceinte ?

« - Moi ? Non. Comme je l'ai dit à Shane ce week-end j'ai plus de chance de croiser un chat qui parle français que d'être enceinte, vu les précautions qu'on prend. On n'est pas fou ! Il sait et respecte le fait que je veux au moins essayer de faire carrière avant. Mais c'est une amie commune. Elle est avec son copain depuis un an et demi, enfin presque deux et elle est enceinte. Problème, elle passe ses SAT cette année, résultat elle se dit que c'est mieux qu'elle le fasse adopter. Mais je craignais, à juste raison finalement, qu'elle en serait incapable puisqu'elle aime son bébé. Malheureusement, étant donné que c'est leur choix, je ne peux rien dire.

Elles parlèrent de ce problème toute la journée, cherchant éventuellement et sans grand succès, une autre alternative, aussi quand Tania arriva ce soir-là, Mitchie sourit et embraya sur un autre sujet. Elle expliqua à sa mère qu'on l'avait suivi et qu'on avait fait un enquête sur elle. Elle voulait donc connaître ses recours. Connie lui avoua qu'elle n'en avait aucun sauf si l'enquête était rendue publique, ce que la jeune femme préférait éviter, ne voulant pas que sa vie entière se retrouve dans les pages des magasines. « Que Shane la connaisse presque dans ses moindres détails est déjà assez gênant, songea-t-elle. »

Sur le trajet du retour, Tania lui apprit néanmoins qu'elle pouvait compter sur son aide pour coincer son père si c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça. La remerciant, elle descendit de la voiture et rentra chez elle tranquillement.

Les deux jours suivants furent assez routiniers. Quand elle se leva, le mercredi, elle fila rapidement sous la douche et prit son courage à deux mains pour nettoyer l'appartement à fond profitant que Kim était absente. Elle enfila un short en jeans et un top blanc sans manche et commença le ménage en chantant gaiement. Elle n'eut donc pas conscience d'être photographiée, puisqu'elle se concentrait simplement sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Deux heures plus tard, l'endroit était si propre, qu'on aurait pu manger par terre. Soufflant un bon coup, elle alla à la cuisine prendre un verre de jus d'orange, avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle enfila une paire de guêtres, s'assit au sol et prit sa guitare. Elle joua doucement ses compos, puis des mélodies qu'elle connaissait par cœur, laissant son esprit dériver vers ses problèmes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle joua donc le répertoire des garçons, ainsi que la chanson qu'ils avaient écrits à quatre avant d'enchainer sur ses dernières créations.

Kim entra alors qu'elle terminait la première chanson qu'elle avait écrite. Sans un mot, elle alla chercher la guitare que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour noël et la rejoignit sur le sol de sa chambre.

« - Dis donc, t'as engagé une femme de ménage ?

« - Je m'ennuyais nuance. Tu joues ou tu regardes l'artiste, rit-elle.

Elles rirent puis commencèrent une série de duos. Elles étaient en train de composer une nouvelle chanson quand le portable de la brunette sonna. Haussant les épaules, elle regarda qui appelait, mais c'était un numéro inconnu, aussi elle ne chercha pas plus loin, se doutant qu'on laisserait un message si c'était important.

Deux nouvelles heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elles ne lâchent leurs guitares. Tandis que l'étudiante partit commencer le repas, Mitchie prit son portable et écouta le message. En entendant le contenu de celui-ci, elle crut s'étouffer et le réécouta une seconde fois, avant de rejoindre son amie, perdue.

« - Ecoute ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Aussitôt, elle mit l'ampli et fit passer le message une troisième fois.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, ici TJ Tyler. Voilà, j'étais en train de visionner le concours que les _Tous_ _pour uns_ ont fait à Camp rock, qui a permis de lancer la carrière de Peggy et j'ai entendu ta voix. J'aimerais beaucoup te parler de vive voix de ton duo avec le jeune Shane, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Tu peux me rappeler au cinq cent cinquante cinq, sept cent dix. Bonne soirée… Tapez un pour effacer, deux pour réécouter…

« - Je fais quoi à ton avis ? J'appelle au risque que c'était une blague ou je tente ?

« - Aucune idée. En même temps si tu n'appelle pas et que c'était sérieux… Disons que t'as rien à perdre. Appelle, la conseilla Kim en souriant.

Souriant à son tour, elle composa le numéro puis lança l'appel, s'attendant à chaque seconde à ce qu'on lui rit au nez. Elle ne put donc cacher son étonnement en entendant son interlocutrice.

« - Résidence des Tyler, Tess à l'appareil.

« - Euh Tess ? C'est Mitchie. Ecoute, j'ignore pourquoi mais ta mère m'a téléphoné plutôt dans la journée, mais j'étais occupée. Tu pourras lui dire que j'ai appelé ?

« - Je peux tout aussi bien te la passer. Elle est au salon, patiente quelques secondes, s'il te plait.

Mitchie acquiesça et attendit patiemment en faisant un récapitulatif à son amie, mais s'interrompit lorsque TJ prit le combiné.

« - Mitchie Torrès ?

« - Oui, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Et bien, si tu es libre, j'aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer. J'aime beaucoup ta voix et je trouve que tu as un très gros potentiel. Or d'après Joshua, tu aurais beaucoup de mal à percer à cause de certaines personnes mais je préférerais qu'on en discute face à face. Serais-tu d'accord ?

« - Euh oui, pas de problème, fit-elle perdue. L'inconvénient, c'est que je travaille toute la semaine… Et je passe la plupart de mes week-end en Floride, réfléchit-elle.

« - Ecoute, selon ce que j'ai lu sur toi récemment, enfin ce que Tess a lu, tu habites à Gordonville. Je dois passer quelques jours à Montgomery, est-ce qu'il te serait possible de prendre une journée et de m'y rejoindre ?

« - Je vais voir avec mon patron, mais ça devrait être jouable.

Souriant, elle prit de quoi noter le lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que les numéros où la joindre, puis raccrocha après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Posant son portable, elle le fixa quelques instants, puis sourit largement.

« - J'y crois pas ! Pile au moment où je commence à me dire que finalement je vais abandonner, TJ Tyler m'appelle. Tu crois qu'elle veut quoi ?

« - L'idéal serait de t'aider à te lancer, supposa Kim, mais sachant que c'est la mère de Tess… Peut-être te jouer un tour. Non, les adultes ont dépassé ce genre de débilités. A mon avis, c'est sûrement un duo à la clé, sinon pourquoi parler de ton potentiel et de ton duo avec Shane ?

Elles se regardèrent en souriant puis rirent de bon cœur avant que Kim lui propose de prévenir les garçons.

« - Attendons d'être sûre, j'aurais l'air maligne si finalement c'est rien de tout ça !

Acquiesçant, elles se promirent de leur en parler le plus tôt possible. Elles terminèrent la préparation du repas avant de manger en faisant mille suppositions.

Le lendemain, elle en parla à sa mère qui lui donna son vendredi, bien qu'en échange, elle devrait bosser le mercredi suivant. Acceptant le marché, elle profita de sa pause pour prévenir la chanteuse que finalement elle pourrait venir.

Aussi le vendredi, Steve l'emmena au Plazza à Montgomery où descendait la chanteuse et Mitchie pénétra dans l'hôtel légèrement intimidée. Elle s'approcha du réceptionniste et lui demanda, d'une voix mal assurée, si TJ Tyler était ici. Cependant, celui-ci refusa de lui donner le numéro de sa chambre. S'y attendant, elle sourit simplement et lui demanda de la prévenir par téléphone tandis qu'elle attendait dans le salon.

Deux minutes plus tard, la chanteuse la rejoignit en souriant.

« - Montons, nous serons plus tranquille, lui dit-elle en souriant. Alors la célébrité de ton copain ne te rend pas la vie trop dure, lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles furent dans son salon privé.

« - J'avoue, ce n'est pas toujours la joie avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi, mais… Comme dit Shane, le plus important c'est qu'on s'aime, sourit-elle.

« - Pas faux. Bien, si tu gères ce premier point, le suivant ne devrait pas te poser de problème. Voilà, est-ce que tu te souviens de Joshua Baden ?

« - Oui, je l'ai contactée récemment lors d'une audition que j'ai réussi jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse ma véritable identité.

« - Il m'a raconté en effet. Très intelligent, légèrement sournois, mais tes intentions étant honorables, on peut difficilement t'en vouloir. Suite à ton départ, il m'a parlé de toi et j'avoue que, même si ton prénom me disait quelque chose, j'étais incapable de me souvenir où je l'avais entendue. C'est Tess qui m'a rafraîchis la mémoire et j'ai pris contact avec MTV pour revoir le duo que tu as fait avec ton copain. Je te passe les détails du comment, mais j'ai réussi à avoir le duo, ou du moins une copie, ce qui m'a permis d'écouter ta voix et je me suis demandée pourquoi tu n'étais pas connue. C'est là que Tess m'a raconté comment elle t'avait empêché de participer au concours, puis les différentes choses qui se tramaient autour de toi. J'ai demandé à Joshua certaines informations, puisque je n'étais pas vraiment au Etats-Unis ces derniers mois, et quand j'ai appris qu'on cherchait à t'empêcher de percer, j'ai vu rouge. D'une part, parce que tu as quelque chose d'extraordinaire et d'autre part, parce que si c'était Tess qui était à ta place, je n'apprécierais pas qu'on ne fasse rien pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne comprends pas que les _Tous pour Un_ ne fassent rien.

« - Ils me l'ont proposé, en fait, mais… Les parents de Shane ne m'aimant pas, j'ai refusé en supposant qu'ils risquaient de penser que je ne suis effectivement avec lui que pour être connue.

« - Je comprends mieux à présent. Tu ne veux donc pas de leur aide, pour le moment ?

« - Exactement. Faire un duo, quand je serais déjà connue, pourquoi pas, mais que le premier soit avec eux, je refuse.

« - Et avec moi, tu refuserais également ?

« - Je… Quoi… ? Pardon, se reprit-elle. Oui, j'adorerais. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites en plus, donc, oui je marche. Enfin, si vous êtes sérieuse.

« - J'aime beaucoup rire, mais là, je suis sérieuse Par contre, j'aimerais mieux te connaître avant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Sache quand même que je n'ai eu qu'un très bref résumé de ta vie et entre-nous, j'avais autre chose à faire que lire les torchons à scandales, sourit la chanteuse.

« - Pas de problème, mais pourquoi toutes les personnes connues que je rencontre disent torchons à scandales ?

« - Parce que la plupart des infos de cette presse sont de purs mensonges. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué.

Mitchie acquiesça et commença donc à parler un peu d'elle, orientée par les questions de la mère de sa rivale du camp. C'est ainsi que TJ apprit que l'agent des garçons avait un dossier très complet sur elle, ainsi que différentes informations sur les coups bas des parents, notamment le rôle de Jodie Summers, puis embraya sur d'autres problèmes plus personnels, sans même s'en rendre compte. Aussi quand son portable sonna à dix-huit heures, elle sursauta.

« - Déjà ? Mince, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Désolée d'avoir autant parlé.

« - Aucun problème, rassure-toi. Bon ce que je te propose dans un premier temps, c'est que tu me tutoies, ça sera plus simple pour moi et commence à réfléchir de ton côté à un texte éventuel. Si je t'ai bien cernée, ce que j'aime à croire, tu es du genre à écrire tes chansons, les mettre en musique et tout. L'idée qu'un parolier nous écrive un duo est donc idiote. On va y réfléchir et dès que j'ai un moment de libre, je t'appelle, on confronte nos idées et on en sort le duo qu'on interprétera. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Comme dis ma colocataire, j'achète !

« - Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Quand le duo sera prêt, je te ferais signer un contrat afin que tout soit légal, on l'enregistre, on tourne un clip et après on avisera.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis dut repartir rapidement. Néanmoins, sur le trajet du retour, elle en parla avec Steve, voulant un avis masculin. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle sourit en voyant sa colocataire, assise au salon, en train de faire des sudokus.

« - Alors, dit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Retenant avec beaucoup de peine un sourire satisfait, Mitchie entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était dit. Dès qu'elle lui parla de l'éventuel duo, Kim lâcha son cahier et la fixa, visiblement ravie.

A la fin de la conversation, elle médita une seconde, puis dit calmement.

« - A mon avis, les garçons ont le droit d'être au courant maintenant, non ? On ne peut pas se tromper si TJ te la promis.

« - Pas faux, décida la jeune femme en prenant son téléphone.

Aussitôt elle appela son copain mais tomba sur son répondeur. Soupirant, elle raccrocha sans laisser de message pour aller chercher le fixe. Ce fut la tête pensante du groupe qui répondit :

« - Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur des TOUS POUR UN, hurlèrent les trois garçons avant que Nate reprenne, laissez-nous un message avec vos coordonnées, nous vous rappellerons. Oh et Kim ? Je t'aime, hurla Jason depuis la cuisine, entendit Mitchie.

« - Et bien, bien les enfants, votre annonce est… Sympathique, nous dirons, sourit-elle. En fait, j'appelais juste pour demander à Shane, ma superstar à l'ego de trente tonnes, s'il pouvait me rappeler. J'ai essayé son portable mais bon… C'est assez urgent, donc s'il pouvait genre juste se dépêcher, je lui en serais grès… Bisous vous trois. Bon week-end.

« - Oh et Jason ? Je t'aime aussi, hurla Kim depuis la salle à manger.

Raccrochant Mitchie rejoignit son amie et elles définirent le programme du week-end.

Elles venaient de débarrasser quand le téléphone sonna. Haussant les épaules, elle partit faire la vaisselle alors que l'étudiante décrocha.

« - oh Salut Superstar. Comment va… ? Ah oui, je confirme, c'est urgent mais elle a les mains qui font plouf dans l'eau avec les assiettes pour le moment… Très drôle, rit-elle, bon soyons sérieux, passe-moi mon homme en attendant, s'il te plait… Ah bah sympa. Je note. Compte sur moi pour vous déranger quand on viendra.

Ils discutèrent, riant gaiement durant dix minutes puis Mitchie ayant fini de nettoyer tendit la main vers le combiné.

« - Elle a fini. Par contre, au moins le temps qu'elle t'annonce tout, on met l'ampli, je veux entendre votre conversation. Allez bisous saleté de Superstar à la manque, rit-t-elle avant de tendre le combiné à son amie.

Le posant contre le canapé, elle appuya sur l'ampli.

« - Salut, y a combien de personne avec toi ?

« - Je suis tout seul, pour le moment ma belle. Mais tu veux peut-être que j'appelle les deux autres ?

« - Comme tu veux, je m'en moque. Du moment que tu es là, c'est le principal.

Riant, il prévint ses deux colocataires qui saluèrent les filles dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Kim en profita pour couper la conversation initiale, après avoir échangé un clin d'œil avec son amie, discutant avec les garçons de tout, sauf du sujet de l'appel. Au bout de dix minutes, Shane la menaça de l'enfermer dans le placard, si elle continuait de ne pas laisser son amie parler et riant de bon cœur, Mitchie reprit la conversation.

« - Bon voilà. Avant-hier, j'ai eu un drôle d'appel, mais je ne voulais pas vous en parler tant que je n'étais pas sûre. Sauf que j'ai passé l'après-midi à en parler à Montgomery et donc ce soir je suis en mesure de vous dire que je vais enregistrer rapidement, enfin j'espère, mon premier cd.

« - Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasmèrent-ils. Comme t'as fait, ajouta Nate.

« - TJ Tyler. La mère de Tess du camp, connaît Joshua Baden, mon agent. Il lui a parlé de moi et elle s'est renseignée. Elle a revu notre duo du premier été, signala-t-elle à son copain et elle a décidé de m'aider. Donc je devrais rapidement enregistrer une chanson avec elle.

« - Je vois, grimaça Shane malgré son sourire évident. Tu acceptes un duo avec elle, mais pas avec nous.

« - Shane, je t'en prie, je t'ai déjà expliqué les raisons de mon refus. Au contraire, j'adorerais écrire et chanter une chanson avec vous, qu'elle soit sur votre album ou sur le mien, mais je veux être connue avant. Histoire que tes parents ne pensent pas que je suis avec toi, juste pour ta renommée.

« - Je sais ma bulle de bonheur, dit-il en souriant. Je voulais juste t'ennuyer un peu.

« - Sympa, grogna-t-elle en se mordant la langue pour réfréner son sourire. Enfin bref, c'était pour ça que je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure.

« - Et bien moi, j'ai une question, reprit Nate. Maintenant que tu as ton premier cd de mis en place et sachant que celui-là va te permettre de briser les barrières qui t'empêchent d'être connue, accepterais-tu de le faire ce duo dont on te parle depuis septembre ?

« - C'est à négocier, fit-elle sérieusement. Si je suis assez connue après celui avec TJ Tyler pour qu'on me propose d'enregistrer un album, alors j'y mettrais une condition. Une chanson en duo avec les _Tous pour un_, obligatoire.

« - Bah non deux, la coupa Jason. Parce que nous aussi, on veut avoir le plaisir d'avoir ta voix sur notre opus, attends c'est quoi cette arnaque !

« - On verra si c'est jouable, rit-elle, mais si ça pose pas de problème d'accord !

« - Et bien finalement t'avais raison Shane. On l'a eu à l'usure, rit son meilleur ami.

« - Hey normal. Depuis que je lis sa vie, je la connais par cœur ma copine. A ce propos, je l'ai terminé hier le dossier et je dois dire qu'il ne manque malheureusement que tes pensées pour tout savoir. Parce que bon naturellement ce que tu fais quand tu es chez nous n'est pas noté, y a que des suppositions. Sur d'autres points plus personnels également, mais hormis ça tout y est. Tes ennemis plus jeunes, certains souvenirs, ou récits très édulcorés de tes week-ends ici et même une histoire comme quoi Kim t'aurait couru après peu après votre séjour au nouvel an.

« - Oh ça. Je m'en souviens bien ! Je n'ai pas pu me réfugier dans les toilettes comme prévue et j'ai du supporter son interrogatoire toute l'après-midi, sur le malaise qu'il y a eu entre Mandy, toi et moi le matin du premier janvier, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Ah ouais. Forcément, que t'as rien dit !

« - Vous parlez du matin ou vous… J'en ai trop dit là je crois, déclara Jason.

« - Non t'inquiète, rit-elle. Kim aussi est au courant et je me doutais que le sujet serait évoqué.

« - Effleuré aurait été plus approprié comme terme, admit Nate, puisqu'on sait juste que Mandy vous a dérangé alors que vous vous faisiez un câlin. Après on ignore le reste.

« - C'est pas mon cas, argua Kim toute joyeuse. Je l'ai cuisiné à mort et j'ai eu toutes les infos.

« - Presque, rit Mitchie. Je t'ai pas tout raconté en vérité, ce qui est logique, mais t'en sais plus qu'eux. Ceci dit, si t'en parle…

« - Je sais, je sais. Tu me tues, me découpes en gros morceaux puis en petits cubes que tu enfermes pendant un mois dans des bocaux de formol, avant de me passer au hachoir, résuma-t-elle.

« - Je suis pas aussi violente, souligna la brunette.

« - Ouais, elle préfère la vengeance morale et crois-moi, c'est une experte. Rien que de repenser au week-end qui vient de passer, j'en ai froid dans le dos. Plus jamais tu ne m'abandonnes, fit-il sérieusement, malgré son rire.

« - D'accord, mais tu connais mes conditions, sourit-elle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur de l'épisode qui s'était passé, puis malheureusement ils durent raccrocher. Leur journée avait été épuisante, puisqu'ils étaient debout depuis cinq heures du matin. Néanmoins, Shane resta encore un peu avec sa copine au téléphone. Ils s'avouèrent combien ils se manquaient, puis il lui promit un vrai câlin dès qu'ils se reverraient. Déjà convaincu par l'idée, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer, lui promettant de son côté un vrai feu d'artifice.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un de fini. J'attaque enfin celui que je veux écrire depuis longtemps. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Enfin on donne sa chance à Mitchie. L'était temps, entre nous.

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**Avant-dernier point** : Voilà, je voulais vous soumettre une demande de **Persée**. Elle m'a demandé quelques scènes coupées, alors est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Et si oui, sur quel passage, aimeriez-vous avoir des précisions ? Promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous les fournir !

**Dernier point** : J'ai une dernière question pour vous. Sachant que j'ai écrit un dernier volet à cette saga, est-ce que ça vous intéresse de l'avoir ? Vous avez le droit d'y réfléchir et de me dire, que finalement vous en avez un peu marre de cette fic. Promis, je me vexerais pas ! mdr


	26. Chapitre 25

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà voilà le new chapitre avec pas mal de retard. Toujours **chris87** aux manettes ! Je vous laisse avec les **RARs** qu'a pu me faire parvenir **Time Tell Will**. Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien pour ses supers histoires. On compte sur vous au prochain tour !

Il n'y aura cependant plus de posts et ce pendant un certain temps comme vous avez pu le voir dans la note de « Fermes les yeux et laisses toi guider ».

Je vous laisse _now_ avec les **RARs** et ce chapitre plus que surprenant et plein de rebondissement. Avec en plus une Mitchie extraordinaire. Bonne lecture)

RARs' : Salut à tous, j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Ouais je sais, ça me regarde toujours pas mais j'ai fait une orgie de carottes alors je suis super aimable. Héhé. _Que_ _nenni_, ce n'est pas vrai, mais quand même. Alors dans ce chapitre, et bien… On découvre une Mitchie des plus convaincantes, une Mandy plus tristoune que jamais et une Kim survoltée. Et du côté des garçons, vous dites ? Et bien, Jason égal à lui-même. Un Nate un peu perdu et un Shane très protecteur ! Héhé, plutôt cool comme programme… Peut-être pas. J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire. Un très grand merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Aurélie** (Salut toi. Ravie de savoir que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que TJ propose à Mitchie de l'aider. Je n'avais pas envie que la mère soit comme la fille mdr. Bisous), **Percée** (Salut toi. Ok va pour la suite. Enfin tâchons de terminer cette fic déjà, ce qui va être un peu short, ces prochains jours. Sinon oui, les Tyler sont de retour et heureusement, la mère semble mieux que la fille mdr. Bisous) **chris87** (Hey une revenante. ^^ T'as vu pour une fois, je te mets ici. Donc _in fact_, tu en sais plus que les autres, mais heureusement (ou pas) tu ne sais pas tout. Même si finalement, j'aurais du m'écouter et tout t'envoyer dès le départ non ? Mdr Compte sur moi pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur lol. Mdr, ce n'est pas faux, tu m'as fait écrire pas mal de chapitres bonus mais devine quoi ? J'ai A-D-REE les écrire so… Non mais… T'as le droit de venir divaguer dans le coin quand tu veux, tu sais ? Mdr Moi ça ne me dérange pas héhé. Bisous), **Lady Hope** (Salut la miss. Ravie de savoir que mon chapitre t'a remonté le moral mdr. Ouais par contre désolée, mais pour les scènes coupées ça sera hélas pas pour le moment. Quant à la suite, c'est promis je la posterais, mais quand, je l'ignore pour le moment. En tout cas, tes mots me touchent et promis, je ferais au mieux. Bisous miss), **Olieangel**, et **Sarah** (Salut miss. Tout d'abord, merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. Ensuite, pour les scènes coupées, ça ne sera pas maintenant navrée. Et la suite, dès que j'ai posté mon épilogue, je l'envoie (à une semaine d'écart hein) Ne gâchons pas ce qui n'est pas trop trop mauvais. Mdr (C'est pour ne pas faire genre que je me vante même si j'avoue que ce volet est plus qu'explosif. Moi je l'adore mdr.) Ouais effectivement, il serait temps que quelqu'un aide Mitchie et le duo Joshua-TJ a l'air génial. Faisons leur confiance, je suis sûre qu'ils ne nous décevront pas mdr. Et oui Tania est géniale, Steve est génial, Mandy et Kim aussi, bref tout ceux que j'invente sont géniaux. (Ah ces beau la vantardise quand ce n'est pas pensé mdr.) T'as eu tord de demander des news de Mandy mais rassure-toi ce chapitre est principalement centrée sur elle, donc vous allez en avoir. _But, I promise you_ qu'ils vont se revoir. Bisous miss) pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire toujours plus.

Avant de vous laisser, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous. Avec **chris87**, on s'est interrogée sur ce chapitre s'il fallait ou non le poster puisque j'ignore quand je pourrais poster le prochain, mais finalement, j'ai préféré qu'elle le poste pour moi. Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir de couper ainsi mais rassurez-vous, je culpabilise également beaucoup. J'aimerais vous dire que je serais au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine mais ça va être impossible, je crois. Donc, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous m'abandonnez en cours de route. Je voulais juste vous dire merci pour tout. Et… Bah à très bientôt, j'espère.

MERCI !

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**CHAP 25**

Le mois d'avril venait à peine de commencer lorsque Mitchie eut des nouvelles de TJ Tyler. Elle lui proposa de venir à la fin du mois à New-York, afin de commencer l'écriture et l'enregistrement du duo si jamais elles travaillaient bien. La jeune femme lui assura qu'elle avait déjà écrit quelques textes mais qu'elle n'en était pas totalement fière. TJ lui demanda donc de les lui envoyer par mail pour qu'elle puisse juger par elle même.

Elles passèrent donc la semaine suivant à s'envoyer mutuellement des textes. Elles travaillèrent ainsi durant deux jours, en reprenant le texte de l'une ou de l'autre, avant de le renvoyer et il leur fallut finalement moins d'une semaine pour le finir. Le plus long fut ensuite la composition de la mélodie. Si TJ était une parolière hors pair, comme Mitchie l'avait constaté, elle composait très peu, préférant faire appel à des professionnels. Seulement comme le duo était leur idée, elle laissa Mitchie écrire la musique, la prévenant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui dire si elle aimait ou non.

« - Mais si toutes tes compos sont aussi bonnes que celle que tu as chanté avec Shane, je ne me fais pas de soucis, lui avait-elle dit un soir au téléphone.

Le lendemain, Mitchie lui proposa la démo qu'elle avait déposé un peu partout afin qu'elle puisse juger son travail. Elle la lui envoya aussitôt son accord reçu et téléphona à Mandy. Elles ne se voyaient plus qu'une semaine sur deux et quand c'était le cas, la jeune femme passait son temps le nez dans ses cours. Le reste du temps, elle oscillait entre des moments ou elle débordait d'énergie, d'autre ou elle était très malade et le reste du temps, elle dormait. La brunette avait beaucoup rit de la voir s'endormir aussi bien dans les bras de son copain que devant son film préféré et même un soir devant son assiette sans y avoir touché.

« - Salut la belle, comment va ?

« - Salut Mitchie. Comme d'habitude, je dors, je vomis, je pionce et je pète un plomb. Je commence à en avoir marre. Vivement que ce trimestre passe. Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait été malade six mois pendant sa première grossesse, t'imagines ? Je ne tiendrais pas Je demande à Nate qu'il me tue, rit-elle.

« - Tu parles ! Il est déjà incapable de te réveiller quand tu t'endors, compte pas sur lui pour se débarrasser de toi.

« - Pas faux. Enfin bref et toi, comment va ?

« - Sachant qu'on est samedi et que je vois ton frère que le week-end prochain, très mal. Il me manque… Bon ceci dit, ce n'est pas trop gênant que je sois loin de lui, parce que j'ai mes machines, donc bon…

« - Ça t'évite de devoir lui expliquer pourquoi tu le repousses ?

« - Ah, ah… Oui, rit-elle. En fait je t'appelais pour savoir si ça te dit qu'on recommence ce qu'on avait fait la dernière fois ? Les maillots de bains et les recettes aphrodisiaques en moins ?

« - Tu parles de les bichonner ? Je marche « _of course_ » ! Comme ça, ils ne m'en voudront pas si je m'endors à huit heures et si tu dois encore repousser ton copain parce que les anglais ne sont pas partis. Kim est partante ?

« - Elle est partie pour le moment. Elle passe la soirée chez une de ses tantes qu'elle ne peut pas trop voir, mais c'est la seule qui accepte de l'emmener voir ses parents biologiques donc elle supporte vaillamment la _madone_, comme elle le dit si bien. Du coup, j'ai l'appart pour moi toute seule ce soir.

« - Tu aurais du le dire, je serais venue. Je m'ennuis comme un rat mort ici. J'ai calculé ! Ma grossesse ne se verra pas avant juillet et je passe les deux mois avec mon homme. Voir plus si je la joue serré, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre mes amis au courant. Tu sais, histoire de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions étranges ! Questions qui vont du « T'as perdu ton bébé ? » au « T'as eu mal la première fois que t'as fait l'amour avec ton copain ? » C'est peut-être mes amies, mais je ne me vois pas leur dire « Euh oui, oui, j'ai douillé comme une malade et du mal à marcher pendant presqu'une journée ! »

« - A ce point, demanda Mitchie étonnée.

« - Bah comme tout le monde non ?

« - Euh… Non Je ne sais pas en détail mais Kim m'a dit, l'année dernière, qu'elle avait eu mal le temps de le dire, mais qu'elle n'avait rien senti avant plusieurs fois. Quant à moi, j'avoue avoir eu mal pendant plusieurs jours, mais euh… C'était juste quand on… Le faisait, en fait. Sinon ça allait ! La preuve, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes pour marcher.

« - Le bol ! Moi ça va. On a profité que Jason soit au camp pour le faire. On l'a fait le vendredi soir, ce qui fait que quand il est revenu le dimanche, je n'avais plus mal. Heureusement si tu veux mon avis. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer ça à un des meilleurs amis de mon frère. Nate c'est normal, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu me toucher avant trois jours, mais Jay non. Ce serait aussi gênant que de savoir si oui ou non, ils se racontent ce genre de choses entre eux.

« - A ce que j'en ai lu, non. Enfin quand il n'y a rien entre le gars et la copine, oui, ils font des commentaires sur la nuit, mais s'ils aiment leur copine, ils se taisent. Même leur meilleur ami ne sait rien, sauf éventuellement qu'ils ont passé le cap mais ça ne va pas plus loin. La preuve, je suis sûre que si je demandais à Nate, il serait incapable de me dire quand exactement et si j'ai eu mal ou autre.

« - Attends même moi je sais quand ça s'est passé. C'était le soir où vous vous êtes remis ensemble pour être exact. Je le sais parce qu'avec Nate, on était encore réveillé. Vous êtes passés près de sa chambre et on vous a entendu parler. A un moment, il t'a même dit qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes ça, si tu ne voulais pas qu'il te saute dessus. Sauf que…

« - J'ai répondue que c'était peut-être ce que j'attendais justement, se souvint-elle. Mais Nate l'a compris ou pas ?

« - Non. J'avoue, j'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ces deux phrases et je ne sais rien de la suite. Mais à ma décharge, mon copain a des mains expertes ou en tout cas, il sait s'en servir, tu peux me croire.

« - Bah vu que son meilleur ami est loin d'être un manche dans ce domaine, je te crois, rit-elle.

« - Ah ouais ? Et t'as aimé ? Je veux dire, moi j'ai aimé mais il m'a sorti le grand jeu donc forcément… Dîner aux chandelles, danse romantique au salon et tout. Mais toi, vous n'aviez rien prévu ?

« - En effet ! En fait, à la base je voulais retourner dans ma chambre, ne serait-ce que pour me changer avant de juste dormir avec lui, mais… Je ne sais pas, ce soir-là, y devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air ou autre… Je ne sais pas, je sentais que j'étais prête et je pensais que tout le monde dormait. Jason avait même poussé un ronflement digne d'un trente-trois tonnes !

« - Tu m'étonnes, c'était si bruyant qu'avec Nate on s'est regardé, toute passion complètement retombée, tu vois ? Alors qu'on était bien partie, puisque j'avais perdu mon haut. Mais chut, si Shane apprend cette conversation, je suis morte.

« - Et moi donc !

* * *

Elles rirent puis changèrent de sujet aussi rapidement que possible. Seulement aucune ne put oublier les nuits dont elles parlaient peu avant. Aussi quand Mitchie raccrocha, Mandy sourit et s'allongea dans son lit plein de fanfreluches et de coussins… Comme elle l'aimait. Elle passait un week-end atroce, puisqu'elle commençait à avoir les jambes lourdes et ne pouvait plus rester debout comme avant. Malheureusement il lui restait sa sculpture à faire. « Que je dois rendre lundi, songea-t-elle. Je savais que j'aurais du arrêter… Ouais, genre comme si j'en étais capable. C'est décidé j'arrête la sculpture, le jour où Shane et Nate lâchent la musique. » Se relevant, elle soupira et alla dans son atelier, où elle entreprit de terminer son travail dans le calme absolu. Habituellement, elle mettait de la musique, en fonction du thème et de son humeur, mais ce soir elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le silence pour travailler. Le thème était plutôt simple, puisqu'elle devait personnifier un objet usuel d'une maison. La jeune femme avait donc choisi la fenêtre pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il y en avait dans toutes les maisons, sans distinction et la seconde était qu'une fenêtre permettait de voir, elle était déjà à moitié personnifiée. « Et puis, c'est plus simple que Sarah qui a choisi, un mur. Je sais qu'on dit que les murs ont des oreilles, mais bon, s'amusa-t-elle. »

Deux heures plus tard, elle descendit boire un peu. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas sommeil. « Finalement, cette sieste à dix-huit heures était une très mauvaise idée, s'aperçut-elle. » A pas feutré, elle arriva dans la cuisine et tout en rejoignant le placard, elle écouta ses parents discuter.

« - Je te dis qu'on y est allé trop fort !

« - Non, fit son père. Cette fille ne le mérite pas ! Shane est quelqu'un d'intelligent et ce qu'on a fait, on l'a fait pour son bien, même s'il l'ignore.

« - Je te parle de sa carrière. Ecoute, plus j'y réfléchie et plus je me dis que Mandy a raison. Si elle est réellement avec lui juste pour ça, alors dans ce cas on doit arrêter de l'empêcher de faire son album. Elle a beaucoup de talent, toi même tu le reconnais. Elle ne mettra pas longtemps à percer et si elle le quitte, nous serons fixés.

« - Je sais Isabelle, mais arrêter de l'empêcher de percer est un peu trop. Si nous lui faisions nos excuses, ça serait suffisant, non ?

« - Parce que c'était vous, hurla Mandy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quand je pense que Mitchie refusait d'y croire quand Shane et moi on le lui disait. Elle pensait naïvement que vous n'iriez pas jusque là… ! Vous êtes atroces. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous lui faites subir. Vous êtes des monstres. Mon pauvre bébé… Quand je pense que vous voulez le voir grandir. A présent, je sais que l'éloigner de vous est le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais lui faire ! Je vous déteste, hurla-t-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre en proie à une crise d'hormones comme elle les appelait.

Seulement dans sa précipitation, elle rata une marche et se sentit partir en avant. Dans un esprit de protection envers l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle se tourna préférant tomber sur le dos. Malheureusement son pied glissa et elle rata la marche. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était trop tard. Elle dévala les sept marches qu'elle venait de monter et tomba, inerte, au pied de l'escalier.

* * *

Au même moment, à la villa, l'ambiance était bon enfant.

« - Non mais attends faut que tu t'entendes ! Oh ma petite bulle de bonheur, se moqua Jason en riant.

« - C'est ça, mon petit sucre d'orge, railla le jeune homme sous les rires de Nate.

« - J'ai quand même une sacrée chance puisque comme Shane j'ai aucun surnom idiot, mais comme j'en donne pas à ma copine…

« - Ouais, ouais, ma petite fée, reprit Jason. Tu vas…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le portable de Shane venait de sonner. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de sa mère et prit l'appel en soupirant. Le premier depuis qu'il avait été renié.

« - Allo, souffla-t-il.

Ses deux amis, qui l'observaient, sourcillèrent lorsqu'ils le virent perdre quelques couleurs, mais le plus inquiétant fut sa réaction, puisqu'il devint soudain plus vif dans ses réponses.

« - Quand… ? Où… ? J'arr… On arrive.

Aussitôt, il raccrocha et appela sa copine. Celle-ci répondit au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

« - Mitchie ? Préparez-vous, avec les garçons, on vient vous chercher.… Je t'explique quand on se voit. A demain.

A nouveau, il raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère de cœur.

« - Ecoute ne panique pas, mais Mandy a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Elle est à l'hôpital de Baxley, quand à nous on y sera dans la matinée !

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent préparer leurs sacs tout en appelant leur chauffeur.

Ils montèrent dans l'avion direction Gordonville pour Jason et Shane et Baxley pour Nate. Arrivée à destination, les deux garçons passèrent chercher leurs copines et tous les quatre, ils reprirent l'avion direction Baxley. Quand elle sut ce qui s'était passée, Mitchie fusilla son copain des yeux.

« - Tu devrais être ave Nate, Shane ! Jason aurait très bien pu nous prévenir.

« - Je sais, grimaça-t-il seulement, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi. Si je vois mes parents avant, je… J'ai peur d'aller trop loin…

Elle acquiesça et lui prit la main, pour qu'il sache qu'elle le soutenait malgré tout. Dès que l'avion se posa, ils en descendirent et Eddy les conduisit à l'hôpital. Dès que le moteur fut coupé, ils sortirent et entrèrent en trombe dans l'hôpital. Ayant gardé la tête froide tout le long du trajet, tandis que les trois autres échafaudaient les pires scénarii, Mitchie rejoignit les autres à l'accueil. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, sous le regard perdu de la réceptionniste. Soupirant la brunette reprit les choses en mains.

« - Stop, dit-elle fermement en frappant dans ses mains. Bonjour madame. Nous aimerions voir Mandy Gray. Elle a été admise cette nuit après une chute dans un escalier. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner le numéro de sa chambre ainsi que le service dans lequel elle se trouve ?

« - Bien sûr. Vous avez dit Mandy Gray, demanda-t-elle en tapant sur son ordinateur, Chambre trois cent huit, service gynécologie.

« - Je vous remercie, bonne journée, sourit Mitchie avant d'embarquer tout le monde dans un coin de l'accueil.

« - Bon je le dis qu'une fois : Calmez-vous ! Mandy va bien, j'en suis certaine. Elle est en gynéco donc aucun trauma, pas de coma, pas non plus de lésions irréversibles au cerveau, ni de handicap sérieux, fit-elle en les fixant chacun leur tour.

Ils soupirèrent puis se calmèrent pendant que la brunette alla demander le chemin à suivre avant de les y conduire calmement. Elle avait l'air de respirer le calme et la sérénité pourtant, intérieurement, elle angoissait peut-être plus que les autres, puisque personne n'était là pour la rassurer. Inspirant un bon coup, elle se rassura elle-même en se répétant le discours qu'elle avait tenue à ses amis. Sentant son trouble, Shane lui prit la main, laissant les deux autres les dépasser, puis l'embrassa doucement.

« - J'avais raison, en disant que j'avais besoin de toi, souffla-t-il, t'es la seule qui arrive à gérer la situation avec calme.

« - Mouais… Allons voir comment elle va !

Il la fixa et nota sa détresse. Il la prit donc contre lui. Elle s'y blottit, se sentant un peu mieux, alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la chambre. Les deux autres, ayant noté leur absence, les attendaient à l'intersection et ils reprirent leur marche ensemble. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre en question. La porte était grande ouverte. Ils distinguèrent d'abord la jeune femme, qui avait les yeux ouverts. Assis sur le lit, Nate lui tenait la main en la rassurant. Ils sourirent et avancèrent soulagés de la savoir en bonne santé. Seulement, Mitchie se figea lorsqu'elle vit les deux autres personnes dans la pièce alors que Shane se tendit. Kim s'arrêta en voyant l'état de son amie et Jason lui observa le couple en se demandant quelle allait être leur réaction. Finalement, ce fut Shane qui brisa le silence. Il entra furibond dans la pièce et parla froidement.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous êtes vraiment des inconscients ! Une chute dans un escalier ? Et c'est quoi la prochaine éta…

« - Shane, le réprima Mitchie.

A l'entente de la voix de celle qu'il aimait, il se tourna d'un bond, la fusillant des yeux, avant de se radoucir légèrement.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment, tu ne crois pas, reprit-elle plus doucement. L'autre fois tu nous as dit que Mandy et moi étions tes priorités, alors tu te calmes et tu t'occupes de ta sœur. Seulement de Mandy ! Le reste attendra… Tes comptes avec tes parents, tu les régleras plus tard !

Le jeune homme la regarda méchamment, puis pesant le pour et le contre, se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, une fois encore. Soupirant, il baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute, puis s'excusa auprès de sa copine avant de se tourner vers la jeune malade.

« - Désolé Mandy. Comment tu vas ?

Elle le regarda le visage embué de larmes, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« - Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est revenue de ses examens, leur expliqua Nate tristement.

« - C'est de votre faute, espèce de poulpe ménopausé avant l'âge ! Ça tombe bien, je mourrais d'envie de vous rencontrer, s'énerva Kim en faisant face aux deux parents. Alors com…

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai, souffla Mitchie avant de reprendre plus haut. Kim, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, fit-elle en commençant à perdre son calme.

« - Attends après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

« - Quoi qu'ils m'aient fait, ce n'est pas le moment, asséna-t-elle durement. On réglera ça, éventuellement, plus tard !

Elle fixa les deux parents d'un regard vide, puis haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Jason.

« - Rassure-moi, je vais devoir aussi te le dire ?

« - Non, t'inquiète. Pour ma part, seule Mandy a de l'importance pour le moment.

« - Merci, dit-elle avant de regarder la jeune femme. Hey la belle, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mandy la regarda et lâcha la main de son copain pour la lui tendre, puisque Shane avait l'autre au creux de ses doigts. Elle s'approcha doucement, mais grimaça en la sentant serrer violemment sa main.

« - Prends-moi dans tes bras, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Acquiesçant, elle se tourna vers les autres, parlant plus à ceux de son âge, elle dit :

« - Tout le monde dehors ! J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Allez, les pressa-t-elle en voyant qu'aucun ne bougeait.

Jason et Kim furent les premiers à sortir et elle regarda Nate.

« - Rassure-toi, je compte pas la kidnapper et je vais m'occuper d'elle. En plus tu es juste dans le couloir, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Mandy ? Tu veux que j'attende dehors pendant que vous parlerez avec Mitchie ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front et il lui dit qu'il l'aimait avant de rejoindre les deux autres alors que la brunette fixait son copain.

« - Allez Shane ! Tu vas attendre avec les autres. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps et cette conversation est privée alors hop, dehors, fit-elle en désignant la porte.

Il soupira mais embrassa sa sœur sur le front et sa copine doucement, leur assurant qu'il serait de l'autre côté de la porte, puis fixa ses parents.

« - Vous êtes sourds ? Dehors, elles ont besoin de rester seules.

« - Et pourquoi devrais-je écouter une…

« - S'il vous plait monsieur Gray, s'interposa Mitchie. Ok, vous ne pouvez pas me supporter, rassurez-vous c'est réciproque, mais là votre fille n'a pas besoin de parents incapables de la soutenir dans une épreuve aussi douloureuse. Elle a besoin de conseils venant d'une personne qui ne porte aucun jugement sur ses choix.

Shane acquiesça simplement et ils virent Isabelle prendre le bras de son mari en se levant. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et ils partirent, rapidement suivit de leur fils qui ferma la porte. Restées seules, la brunette soupira.

« - Et bé, quel soutien ! Pire que de la glue si tu veux mon avis, sourit-elle. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que physiquement tout va bien.

« - C'est horrible, Mitchie, tellement horrible. Shane va me détester, Nate me haïr et mes parents vont sauter de joie…

« - De quoi parles-tu petite sœur ?

« - Je… Je… J'ai perdu mon bébé, pleura-t-elle doucement. Il n'était pas très bien accroché ou je ne sais pas quoi et la chute l'a tué. C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais du faire attention en montant les marches. Mais j'étais en colère, tellement énervée, j'avais envie de tout casser… ! Si tu savais…

« - Mais pourquoi tu étais dans cet état, lui demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - C'est… Mes parents qui t'empêchent de faire carrière. Ils croyaient que je dormais et parlaient d'arrêter de t'empêcher de percer… J'ai peur ! Nate va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr ! On l'aimait déjà, tu sais.

« - Je sais ma petite puce, je sais, fit la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer quelques minutes contre elle, puis reprit la parole. La fixant avec douceur, elle reprit :

« - Tu sais, Nate doit l'apprendre de toi et ce soir ! Tu n'es pas obligée de tout lui dire, mais simplement pour votre enfant. C'est à toi de le faire, avec tes mots et ta douceur.

« - Tu me rendrais un service ?

« - Ce que tu veux, assura-t-elle.

« - Préviens Shane, pour moi. Je peux l'annoncer à tout le monde Nate en premier, mais s'il te plait, je ne pourrais pas le dire à mon frère, c'est trop dur !

« - D'accord, je vais le prendre à part et lui dire. Maintenant, je vais aller chercher Nate qui doit se faire un sang d'encre, d'accord ?

Mandy acquiesça et elle s'éloigna lui assurant qu'elle serait derrière la porte, tout en l'ouvrant. Refermant derrière elle, elle soupira au moment où tout le monde se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Levant les yeux, elle fixa le jeune homme.

« - Elle veut te parler. Seul, ajouta-t-elle lorsque les parents firent un pas en avant. Je devrais pas te donner de conseils ou autre, mais ne montre pas la colère que tu ressentiras, du moins au maximum.

« - D'accord, mais tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

« - Dans quelques minutes, tu le sauras également. Shane, faut que je te parle de ta sœur.

Sur ces mots, elle lâcha la porte et prit son copain par le poignet :

« - Kim, sans écouter empêche quiconque d'enter tant que Nate ne vous le dis pas. Toi, viens par là !

* * *

Le jeune homme entra donc intrigué et légèrement inquiet. Il avait sentit dès le départ qu'il y avait un problème mais elle refusait de parler, comme pour confirmer ses soupçons. De plus, vu les conseils de Mitchie, ça semblait grave, aussi il s'attendait à tout.

* * *

Shane, de son côté, suivait sa copine, complètement perdu. Une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance, elle fit face à la chambre et soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mandy ?

« - Ecoute, je… Ne juge rien, tant qu'on ne saura pas tout d'accord ?

« - Oui, aucun problème. Je ferais semblant d'être calme comme toi, jusqu'à ce qu'on sache tout mais dis-moi, s'il te plait !

« - Je… Le bébé de Nate et Mandy a… Il n'a pas résisté à sa chute dans l'escalier, souffla-t-elle. Elle l'a perdu !

Il resta interdit une seconde puis ouvrit grand les yeux. Se tournant, il fixa la porte.

« - Nate ?

« - Il doit être en train de l'apprendre. Mandy m'a demandé de te le dire. Elle le dira aux autres, mais… Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de ta réaction. Elle pense que tu vas la détester.

« - Ma sœur, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je suis incapable de la détester en temps normal, je ne vois pas pourquoi là, je l'accablerais.

« - Elle pense, à tord, que c'est de sa faute si elle a perdu son enfant. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, le reste est vraiment trop vague, mais tu en sais à peu près autant que moi à présent. S'il te plait, quand on apprendra le pourquoi de sa chute, ne te rues pas dans les brancards, ok ?

Il acquiesça et ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Ils s'assirent sagement tous dans le couloir, guettant la porte anxieusement. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Mitchie partit se chercher quelque chose à boire. La gorge nouée, elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux distributeurs et s'acheta un chocolat chaud. Elle s'assit juste à côté, la tête dans les mains pour cacher ses pleurs. Elle sentit bien qu'on prenait place à ses côtés et sans regarder qui c'était, elle souffla :

« - Qui que ce soit, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

« - Ecoutez Mitchie, souffla une voix qui lui fit lever le nez, je suis sincèrement désolée pour notre attitude.

« - Ecoutez Isabelle, vous semblez me haïr votre mari et vous, pour d'obscures raisons et je vous en veux pas. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde sur terre, mais s'il vous plait… J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. En plus, ne le prenez pas mal, mais si j'avais besoin de compagnie, vous seriez l'avant-dernière personne vers qui je me tournerais. Votre mari étant la dernière, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle la vit objecter.

« - Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez raison. On n'a pas été tendre avec vous, mais… Merci, malgré tout. Pour avoir calmé Shane tout à l'heure, avoir réussi à faire parler Mandy et pour le soutien que vous leur apportez. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Nate, mais vous êtes la première personne qu'elle a appelée à son réveil.

« - C'est gentil. Je la remercierais pour ça et j'accepte vos remerciements pour les soutenir, en aucun cas ceux pour avoir calmé Shane. Je ne l'ai fait que pour Mandy. Elle est suffisamment mal comme ça ! Surtout que ce qu'elle a vécu est très dur. Sachez que si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais laissé Shane d'abord puis Kim vous dire ce qu'ils pensaient de votre attitude à votre mari et vous… Je ne bois peut-être pas de champagne et je ne sais pas quelle est la fourchette à salade, mais mes parents m'ont bien éduqués. Ils m'ont appris à respecter ses parents, qu'importe ce qu'ils puissent faire. Donc tant que Mandy sera dans les parages, j'empêcherais les deux de vous parler méchamment, mais sitôt que nous serons trop loin d'elle, ne comptez plus sur mon soutien. Maintenant excusez-moi !

Elle se leva doucement, son chocolat en main, puis rejoignit les autres, au moment où Nate apparut les yeux rougis.

« - Mitchie, tu peux venir deux petites minutes ? Promis, on vous fait entrer rapidement, ajouta-t-il pour les autres.

La jeune femme acquiesça et posa son gobelet intact près de son copain avant d'entrer. Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Mandy ouvrit les yeux.

« - Alors ?

« - Alors, il ne t'en veut pas ma belle. Au contraire, il a hâte que tu lui permettes de venir te serrer contre lui. Tout comme Kim et Jason, bien qu'ils ignorent encore le fin mot de l'histoire.

« - Merci Mitchie, fit-elle le visage ruisselant.

« - Aucun problème. Tu restes ma petite sœur, envers et contre tous. Je partage ta peine…

Elles se prirent dans leurs bras et restèrent enlacées quelques minutes. Nate revint contre sa copine, laissant le soin à Mitchie d'aller prévenir les autres. Elle s'éloigna et souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir le panneau de bois.

« - C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer, mais avant que vous ne passiez cette porte, je vous préviens, le premier ou la première qui fait un pas de travers et qui n'a pas une tenue exemplaire, je le fiche à la porte de cet hôpital à coup de pieds dans le bas du dos, c'est clair ? Je n'hésiterais pas ! Mandy n'a pas besoin de supporter vos petites guerres à trois dollars, fit-elle méchamment en les fixant tous, parents comme adolescents.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous acquiescé, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et tous rentèrent une nouvelle fois. Shane prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la consola, seulement celle-ci chuchota à son oreille :

« - Merci grand frère, mais pour le moment, Nate prends soin de moi. Alors que personne ne soutien Mitchie et je crois qu'elle a besoin de pleurer !

Acquiesçant, il l'embrassa puis s'assit sur un fauteuil tout en prenant sa copine contre lui. Il surprit le regard tendre que sa mère posa sur eux et s'interrogea. Il avait voulu la suivre lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée à la suite de Mitchie mais Kim l'avait retenu arguant que si elle lui manquait de respect, ils l'entendraient. Or, ils n'avaient rien entendu et la jeune femme était revenue avec le même calme qu'elle avait quand elle était partie. Secouant la tête, il écouta sa sœur parler. Kim venait de lui demander ce qu'elle avait et elle murmura, en fixant méchamment ses parents :

« - Vous pouvez vous rassurer. Mon bébé ne sera pas adopté.

« - Tu as changé d'avis ? Parfait, la coupa son père en souriant.

« - J'ai pas eu le choix ! Il n'a pas survécue à ma chute dans l'escalier, pleura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, il se sentit honteux et plus encore quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de son fils, de Nate et de Kim. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, Mitchie leva la main, leur indiquant de garder leurs calmes.

« - J'étais extrêmement sérieuse tout à l'heure et Nate la menace de quitter cet hôpital à coup de pied dans le derrière est aussi valable pour toi. Il n'y a que Mandy qui peut vider son sac, parce qu'elle en a besoin !

« - Je suis désolé ma fille ! Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas que tu es d'enfant si jeune, mais en aucun cas je ne t'aurais demandé de t'en séparer.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement contre le torse de son copain. Etrangement, Philip regarda Mitchie, attendant son aval pour se lever et prendre sa fille dans ses bras. La brunette acquiesça et il se leva pour remplacer Nate auprès de Mandy. Celle-ci se laissa aller dans l'étreinte paternelle et oublia sa rancœur le temps que ses larmes se calment. Shane qui avait noté toute la scène se pencha vers sa copine.

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour, histoire que tu boives ton chocolat ?

Soupirant, elle accepta et observa Nate avant de lui montrer que Shane et elle partaient. Comprenant que c'était à lui de veiller à ce que personne ne crie, il acquiesça et les deux sortirent. Ils retournèrent s'acheter une boisson et une fois à l'écart, elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de plastique, très faible d'un coup. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche et il semblait que la journée n'était pas prête de se terminer. Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête dans son cou, inspirant une grande bouffée de son odeur avant se dégagea doucement.

« - Tu tiens le choc, demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« - Moi ? Bien sûr, j'ai tout le soutien que je veux, mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

« - Rassure-toi, ça va, mentit-elle sans conviction.

« - Si tu voyais ta tête, tu éviterais de me mentir, sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir lorsqu'il lui demanda ce que lui voulait sa mère. Elle lui fit un bref résumé et il acquiesça avant de la féliciter.

« - C'est bien la première fois que je vois mon père obéir à une adolescente, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'elle lui demanda la raison de ses bravos.

Elle sourit timidement et lui proposa de retourner les voir. Se relevant, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et reprirent leurs places. La conversation semblait légère, malgré une tension évidente entre Mandy et ses parents.

A dix heures, une infirmière vint leur demander de partir, ce qu'ils firent après l'avoir embrassé. La jeune femme remercia de tout cœur sa grande sœur avant que celle-ci ne sorte rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Nate arriva quelques secondes après elle. Ils rejoignirent les voitures dans un silence de cathédrale, puis Kim réfléchit à voix haute.

« - Je me demande pourquoi elle a monté les marches aussi rapidement !

« - C'est de notre faute, avoua Isabelle. Avec Philip, nous craignions que Mitchie ne soit avec Shane que pour être connue, aussi, nous nous sommes arrangés avec nos contacts pour l'empêcher de percer. Nous pensions qu'elle allait se lasser de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle te quitterait, résuma-t-elle en regardant son fils.

« - J'y crois pas ! C'est à cause de vous qu'elle a failli me quitter et tout abandonner, demanda-t-il tendu.

« - Nous faisions ça pour ton bien ! Que tu te rendes compte que c'était une histoire intéressée, souligna son père.

« - Pour mon bien, répéta-t-il incrédule avant de hurler. Pour mon bien ? Vous avez failli vous arranger pour que la femme de ma vie me quitte, qu'elle abandonne ses rêves et j'étais même à deux doigts de tout lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Ce que vous ne comprenez même pas, c'est que j'aime Mitchie au point de pouvoir tout quitter juste pour elle. Si demain, elle me le demandait, je renoncerais à ma carrière, je changerais de nom et nous irions vivre sur une île déserte !

« - Shane, soupira la jeune femme. Calme-toi, s'il te plait ! Vous êtes encore dans un lieu public. Rentrez chez vous et là, vous pourrez hurler autant que vous le souhaitez !

« - Ecoutez, remettons cette conversation à plus tard, proposa Isabelle. Mitchie est au bord du rouleau et nous avons tous des poches assez grandes pour y ranger toutes nos affaires ! Chacun va rentrer chez soi et on se voit dans quelques heures chez nous, où on réglera tout une bonne fois pour toute !

« - Isabelle, Mitchie habite à Gordonville, souligna Shane.

« - Euh moi aussi, petit prince !

« - Ouais, mais toi Sharekhan, tu peux dormir chez les parents de Jason, il n'a pas été renié lui !

« - Cette histoire est ridicule ! Mitchie et toi, êtes les bienvenus à la maison, fit son père. Vous pourrez y rester autant que vous le souhaitez.

* * *

Bon, mon aide perso a raison ! Je coupe maintenant et vous saurez enfin toute l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre. Tout sans exception, donc ne vous attendez pas à autre chose qu'à du dialogue, des câlins (de la part de notre couple phare et préféré) et encore des blablas… J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	27. Message :

**EDIT 30 Mai: ** Finalement la suite de l'histoire de TWILIGHT sera posté sur le compte de Time Tell Will.. Ce sera plus légitime envers vous, ses lecteurs!

Merci de votre compréhension!

C.

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes (ou à tous) lol. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos petits messages. Croyez-moi je les ais tous lus et j'espère pouvoir bientôt vous répondre à tous, mais pour le moment, c'est plutôt le bordel dans ma vie donc un peu short. Enfin je suis pas là pour me plaindre, et _vous n'êtes malheureusement pas mon psy_. Toute façon, j'en ai pas. Après une séance, il m'a dit que j'étais **irrécupérable** alors … Bref, après l'avoir remercier pour ce compliment (_puisque la folie et le génie sont proches ^^_) je suis repartu, (_oui du verbe __reparturer__ … C'est un synonyme du verbe partir_ lol) Tout ça pour dire, que je lis bien vos messages et j'avoue sans honte (_puisque je suis une fille_) que j'en aurais presque pleurer tellement vos mots m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Et en attendant de pouvoir vous livrer les derniers chapitres de mes deux histoires, **chris87** a gentiment pensé à vous et vous propose d'aller lire, en attendant, une histoire sur **Twilight** que j'ai écrit l'année dernière. C'est la suite de ma fic « **Un accident qui peut tout changer **»donc si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire. Croyez-moi elle vaut le coup. Donc pour ça il faut juste aller consulter son compte.

Bon, j'ai terminée avec mes bêtises, et je vous souhaite à tous de passer une bonne semaines, et de ne pas oublier **la fête des mères le 30 mai**.

**Bonne f****ête à toutes les mamans, même celles qui me connaissent pas.**

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	28. Scènes coupées

**Scènes coupées**

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Nous sommes dans la fic « Changements ». Donc point de vue de Mitchie. La scène se situe dans les trois mois passés sous silence, quand personne n'est encore au courant de la relation que Mitchie entretient avec Shane.

Lorsque je sors de cours, je soupire de soulagement. Dix minutes de plus et je crois que je dévorais la prof. J'ai une faim de loup et après tout je suis en pleine croissance donc faut que je mange. Quand j'arrive au self, je note que ni Kim ni Sierra ne sont sorties de leur cours de sport. Je me mets dans un coin pour les attendre. Mon estomac grogne de mécontentement, mais tant pis. Espérons juste qu'elles vont bientôt arriver, parce moi avoir très faim, rappelez-vous.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une heure, mais qui n'est que deux minutes, elles arrivent et nous faisons la queue. Au moment de payer mon repas, je dis :

« - Allez les filles, je vous invite !

Après tout, je viens de toucher mon argent de poche, autant en profiter. Surtout qu'aucun voyage en Floride n'est prévu avant le mois prochain.

« - Ah ça c'est cool, merci Mitchie, sourit Sierra juste à côté de moi.

« - Ah ouais trop cool ! Pour la peine, je vais reprendre de ça, sourit Kim en reprenant une part de gâteau, ainsi que ça, … Et ça, … Et de ça aussi !

Perdue, je la regarde remplir son plateau de yaourt et entrée, en faisant mentalement le décompte de mon argent. Si elle continue, je suis ruinée. Elle finit par s'arrêter après avoir pris l'équivalent de quatre repas, sans compter le plat principal et je sors mon argent, me jurant de lui faire payer ça un jour. Je déglutis en entendant ce que je devais. Je fixe Kim énervée et pars à notre table quand un bruit de verre brisé raisonne. Perplexe je me tourne pour voir mon amie à genoux au sol, entrain de ramasser ses quatre repas.

« - Mitchie, ne te vexes pas mais je crois que tu viens de perdre inutilement tout ton argent de poche ou presque, rit Sierra.

« - Ouais, ça craint, je devais m'acheter le prochain cd de TJ Tyler, soupirais-je ennuyée par ce point avant de lancer, bon Kim nous en veut pas mais on va manger nous.

« - Ouais ! Moi je nettoie et je retourne faire la queue. Au fait Mitchie, … Tu peux m'avancer mon repas, me demanda-t-elle en me fixant plus qu'amusée.

« - Pas avant le mois prochain, je suis déjà ruinée. A cause du Gargantua qui s'est caché en toi.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Toujours pendant _Changements_. Comme d'habitude, quand c'est écrit en anglais, c'est du français et le point de vue est de Mitchie. Cette scène se situe entre le chapitre douze et le quinze, quand Mitchie a quitté Shane.

Alors qu'on se balade avec Kim, après nos cours, elle se tourne vers moi et me chuchote sa dernière idée pour me remonter le moral. J'avoue, parler à Shane amicalement me file le cafard mais je l'ai quitté deux semaines plus tôt, je dois maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Même si la disparition des journalistes me met en joie, ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser, donne à cette liberté retrouvée un goût amer. Je souris devant son idiotie mais accepte de la regarder faire. S'approchant d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, elle dit :

« - _Sorry man, no, in English please_, se dit-elle même si je ne comprends rien, excusez-moi monsieur, mais je suis perdue, dit-elle avec un drôle d'accent en sortant une carte de la ville. Moi devoir aller ici, ajoute-t-elle en montrant le musée, sauf que moi être … Euh … Quelque part entre ici et ici.

D'un geste elle fait le tour de la ville du doigt et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gâcher le truc. L'homme acquiesce, comprenant sommairement qu'il a à faire à une touriste et entreprend de lui indiquer le chemin.

« - C'est simple, dit-il tranquillement, vous allez tout droit sur deux cents mètres puis vous tournez à gauche puis vous prenez la troisième à droite et vous y êtes !

Kim le regarde les yeux ronds et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

« - _Wait, wait, wait_ (Attends, attends, attends) gauche ? _What is it?_ Oh _yes_, gauche _is left_ donc l'autre mot, « droite » ce doit être … _Right? Why not!_ Euh … Vous pouvoir épeler vos mots s'il vous plait, _because me, I don't understand your words, your city and your language!_

Ok je comprends rien et vu la tête qu'il fait, lui non plus. Je souris quand il s'excuse, disant qu'il est en retard, puis il part d'un pas rapide. Je pense que ça va s'arrêter là mais non Kim n'a pas fini.

« - _Wait for me please. Don't __leave me alone in your city, please sir. I'm lost and I need your help to find my way_, braille-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Tout le monde la regarde étonné et elle se relève. Elle vient tranquillement vers moi, me prends le bras et après avoir hurlé un _bye everybody_ m'entraîne plus loin. Je la regarde et lui demande ce qu'elle a dit en tout et elle répond tranquillement.

« - Avant qu'il parte, je lui ai demandé d'épeler ses mots, « parce que je ne comprenais pas ses mots, sa ville et son langage. » et après, pendant qu'il partait, je lui ai hurlé « Attendez-moi s'il vous plait. Ne me laissez pas seule, dans votre ville, s'il vous plait monsieur. Je suis perdue et j'ai besoin de vous pour trouver mon chemin. » Le tout en tombant à genoux comme s'il me quittait. Ça donnait un aspect tragique à la scène que personne n'a compris. Ils ont du tous croire qu'il me quittait comme un malpropre.

Je la regarde amusée avant de rigoler joyeusement. Y a pas à dire, cette fille n'a pas son pareil pour me remonter le moral.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voici une nouvelle scène coupée qui se situe, durant la semaine que Mitchie passe chez les garçons, après qu'elle se soit remis avec Shane. A présent, ils dorment ensemble même s'ils ne sont pas sage toutes les nuits. Manque de chance, dans celle-ci, ils vont l'être. On est toujours dans le point de vue de Mitchie.

Lorsque minuit approche, je soupire et me lève.

« - Bon, les enfants, je vais me coucher. Je suis HS. Amusez-vous bien. Bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, je monte me coucher et je suis rapidement rejointe par Shane. N'étant toujours pas très à l'aise pour me changer face à lui, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, pour revenir, quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, en satin couleur saumon. Il est déjà en pyjama et ferme tranquillement les volets. Déjà trois jours que je suis ici, pour mes petites vacances pré vacances à Camp rock, où je vais pouvoir voir mon chéri deux mois non stop. Seul bémol, comme Brown nous l'a signalé durant la fête après l'obtention de mon diplôme, on sera interdit de bisous dix heures par semaines. Je me couche en grimaçant à cette idée et quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras forts s'enroulent autour de ma taille, me rapprochant du corps chaud de leur propriétaire. Je l'embrasse tendrement, seulement étant réellement fatiguée, je pose ma tête sur son épaule où je m'endors rapidement.

A un moment j'entends marmonner et j'ouvre un œil, fatiguée. J'imagine que mon copain doit être au téléphone, ce qui lui arrive souvent, avec son agent ou un de ses amis qui habite plus loin, mais il est toujours contre moi et murmure dans son sommeil. Intriguée, j'approche mon oreille de ses lèvres et je souris en l'entendant.

« - … Pas partir ! … J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec moi … Tout à fait et de toute façon Mandy, que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ? … Quelle idée dégoûtante, s'exclame-t-il visiblement dégoûté. … Bon très bien, prends tes navets pour les faires farcir, soupire-t-il.

Pour ma part, je suis partagée entre le choc de savoir que mon copain parle la nuit et l'amusement de savoir qu'il en profite pour faire ses courses. Je finis cependant par prendre le parti de rire doucement, avant de me recoller contre lui, cherchant une nouvelle fois le sommeil. Seulement, quand il se met à me comparer à une tomate trop mûre, je grimace et le frappe doucement à l'épaule. Il se réveille aussitôt et me demande, d'une voix endormie, ce que j'ai :

« - Moi rien, mais arrête de faire tes courses, j'ai mal aux pieds, souris-je.

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Enfin, dernière scène coupée. Nous sommes à présent dans la fic Une rencontre déterminante et du côté des garçons qui partent en tournée.

Le rappel cessa enfin et les garçons sortirent de scène après avoir, une nouvelle fois, remercié leur public. Ils purent enfin aller prendre une douche rapide. Aucun des trois n'avait envie de quitter la scène mais Jason les fit sourire.

« - Allez, une date de moins. Dans trente-six jours, vous retrouvez vos copines.

« - T'as pas tord mec, la mienne me manque chaque jour un peu plus…

« - Moi c'est chaque jour beaucoup plus. C'est dingue la place qu'elle a prit dans ma vie, alors qu'un lutin c'est censé être minuscule en logique.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis quand ils furent propres remontèrent dans le car, après avoir signés quelques autographes. Celui-ci démarra aussitôt et le bercement régulier de la route eut bientôt raison d'eux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, sauf Shane qui pensa à sa copine pendant quelques minutes. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Seulement, il s'endormit avant de trouver une explication plausible à cette énigme.

Pour sa part Pierre les observa. Le concert qu'ils venaient de faire avait été exceptionnel. Ils s'étaient donnés à leur public comme jamais. « S'ils refont ça à chaque date, songea-t-il, ils vont accrocher leur public de manière définitive ! J'ignore d'où ils tiennent une telle joie mais faut que ça perdure. » Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une voix.

« - Mitchie, chuchota Shane pour la seconde fois dans son sommeil.

Leur agent le regarda étonné, puis se souvint qu'il sortait avec une jeune femme brune qui s'appelait ainsi. Il avait suivi l'affaire de très près voulant savoir si c'était solide entre eux et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Si elle ne le quittait pas durant cette seconde tournée loin d'elle, c'est que leur histoire allait durer et ça ne lui plaisait pas réellement.

« - Mitchie, appela-t-il un peu plus fort, reviens ma belle… Je t'aime !

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'intéressa de plus près à ce qu'il racontait seulement, hormis ces quelques mots, il resta muet, se contentant d'appeler sa copine de plus en plus fort ou de soupirer des je t'aime, ce qui finit par réveiller Nate.

« - C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il endormi avant de secouer leur ami. Hey Jay, il recommence !

« - Gné, lui demanda celui-ci groggy.

Le plus sage des trois allait répondre quand Shane le coupa :

« - _Stay with me_, ma belle ! _I love you!_

« - Génial ! Il nous le fait en français maintenant, soupira Jason avant de lui jeter une peluche.

Celle-ci atteignit son visage et il se réveilla d'un bond, l'air hagard. Il regarda autour de lui et fixa ses amis, qui semblaient parfaitement réveillés.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Arrête d'appeler ta petite copine Shane, tu nous réveilles, soupira Nate amusé.

« - Ouais ou appelle-là en anglais parce que t'es le seul à parler français mon pote !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'aurais du vous poster le nouveau chapitre, seulement, mes problèmes de famille s'aggravent et j'ignore quand je pourrais récupérer mon ordinateur. J'espère donc que ces quatre petites scènes coupées, (qui n'ont pas été demandées) vous ont plus et qu'elles vous aideront à tenir jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous poster la suite de mes fics. Sachez cependant, que dès que je récupère mes fichiers, je mettrais une petite note sur mes deux histoires pour vous prévenir de mon _come-back_.

Bisous tout le monde et merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'y répondrais dès que je posterais un nouveau chapitre. Notamment les explications parentales que vous attendez tous avec impatience, je suppose. Bonne journée, semaine et mois si je ne vous revois pas avant.

Time tell Will ! ! !


	29. Chapitre 26

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis contente de faire mon _come back_. Ce site me manquait, et vous aussi. D'ailleurs bonne nouvelle, je poste ce chapitre ce soir, et le prochain arrive jeudi (afin de reprendre ma vitesse normale) mais je tenais à vous offrir celui-là le plus tôt possible. Il vous est dédié à tous. Que vous soyez des lecteurs actifs (qui laissent des reviews) ou des passifs. (Qui lisent sans oser donner leurs avis.) Merci pour tout. Merci à vous. Allez les rars maintenant, on commence le bal avec **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **aureliascot** (Salut la miss. Merci pour ta petite review sur la note du 30 mai. Bisous) **Clo** (La suite maintenant et navrée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Bisous). Ainsi que les reviews sur les scènes coupées. (J'en ai pleins pour vous d'ailleurs. Donc si vous êtes sages, j'en mets une ce soir ^^) Et pour les scènes coupées : **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lady Hope** (Salut miss merci pour tes reviews. Ravie que Shane t'ait fait rire mdr. Et merci pour ton soutien. Bisous), **aureliasscot**, **Olieangel**, **Persée** (Salut miss. Ouais, Kim _will be always_ Kim mdr. Toujours à faire rire. Quant à Shane, il reste _so_ _cute_ (sur cette fic lol) Le grand retour c'est maintenant. Navrée de vous avoir fait patienter. Bisous), **Ladyanahi**, **Luna** **Angel** (Salut toi. Ravie que ça te plaise autant. Je fais de mon mieux, pour me renouveler afin que les suites ne soient pas ronflantes donc ton message me touche. J'ai au moins réussie de ce côté ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras les autres. Bisous), **Bonilia**, **Watashi** **wa** (Salut toi. Ta review me fait trop rire. Tu as l'air impatiente et tant mieux, parce que la suite, c'est maintenant. J'espère que ça te plaira. Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Bisous), et **coleen** (Salut mademoiselle. Bonnes nouvelles, mes problèmes s'arrangeant, je peux vous poster la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, je croise les doigts (c'est d'autant plus dur de taper comme ça mais bon (je viens d'essayer pas pratique lol)). Bisous) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes touchées.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Avant de partir, je voulais remercier **chris87** pour ses corrections et son soutien. _I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done for me_ (je sais je triche et j'ai aucun scrupules à le faire dans le cas présent. Mdr) _I like you._

**CHAP 26**

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda, quelques secondes où elle se trouvait. Le papier peint bleu et les murs vides de toute décoration lui étaient inconnus. Tout comme les meubles. C'est alors qu'elle se remémora les évènements de la nuit et qu'elle avait été invitée à dormir chez les parents de son copain. Celui-ci frappa d'ailleurs à sa porte au même moment. Il avait voulu dormir avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas été à l'aise avec cette idée, aussi, ils avaient décidé de faire chambre à part.

« - T'es réveillée ma princesse, chuchota-t-il.

« - A l'instant… Attends j'arrive.

« - Non, reste couchée, dit-il en fermant la porte, c'est moi qui te rejoins.

Elle sourit et se décala en le sentant s'asseoir. Seulement, il sentait le savon et elle se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Manque de chance, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler la question à voix haute, il l'embrassa doucement en caressant son ventre sous le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Ayant été au courant des évènements sur le trajet, elle n'avait pas pris de pyjama, s'attendant à dormir chez les garçons. Elle avait donc été le voir la veille, légèrement ennuyée par ce détail. Il s'écarta d'elle, afin qu'ils puissent respirer et il embrassa son cou presqu'aussitôt.

« - Il est quelle heure, demanda-t-elle en haletant légèrement.

« - Quatorze heures, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. D'ailleurs, je venais te réveiller contre l'avis d'Isabelle ! Elle estime qu'avec ce que tu as fait hier, pour Mandy et nous tous, tu as le droit de dormir autant que tu veux, mais… D'une part, je dors mal loin de toi, donc j'ai décidé de venir voir si c'était aussi ton cas et puis surtout demain tu bosses, donc faudrait pas que tu sois perturbé dans ton sommeil. Navré !

« - Aucun problème. Des réveils comme ça, j'en veux bien jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« - Ok, je suis partant pour jouer le rôle de réveil matin, sourit-il avant de reprendre sérieusement, Jason et Kim arrivent dans une demi-heure et Nate est déjà sur le chemin.

« - Ok, je sors du lit, grommela-t-elle. Dis-moi juste où se trouve votre salle de bain et je gère le reste.

Souriant, il s'éloigna d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée et commença à vouloir l'y emmener, quand elle lui signala sa tenue. Il grimaça, refusant que son père la voie en petite tenue et elle enfila son jeans avant de prendre son sac. Il lui désigna la porte puis la prévint qu'il l'attendait en bas. Acquiesçant, elle prit une douche rapide, avant de s'habiller d'une robe blanche à bretelle qu'elle enfila sur un débardeur noir. Elle mit également une paire de leggins noire, puis s'attacha les cheveux avant de rejoindre son copain. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attende aux pieds des escaliers, ni que tout le monde soit arrivés durant le temps qu'elle se préparait. Ils allèrent au salon où tout le monde étaient installés. L'ambiance était étrange. Il n'y avait aucune discussion réelle, plus des phrases de politesse et Mitchie sourcilla. Ses amis lui sourirent en lui demandant si elle avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Se souvenant qu'elle avait d'abord commencé par pleurer de soulagement de savoir Mandy en bonne santé, elle grimaça un oui peu convaincant avant de leur retourner la politesse. Elle était certaine en revanche que Nate n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Le choc de savoir qu'il n'était plus père avait du être terrible. Elle lâcha donc doucement son copain pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il répondit aussitôt à son étreinte, en souriant doucement, puis lui chuchota un merci presqu'inaudible à l'oreille.

« - Pour quoi, le questionna-t-elle alors qu'Isabelle allait chercher de quoi nourrir tout le monde.

« - Pour tout ! Ton attitude protectrice de tout à l'heure, ton aide pour faire parler Mandy, ta douceur et surtout ton soutien. Surtout ça !

« - Hey, les amis c'est pas là que pour rigoler, ou se jeter à l'eau, sourit-elle en regardant Jason qui lui rendit son sourire, mais aussi pour les coups durs. Je sais que tu aurais agis de la même manière si j'avais été à la place de ta copine. Ce que je ferais volontiers et sans hésitation si c'était possible.

« - On le sait elle et moi et je… c'est aussi pour ça que je te remercie. Tu sais, si on est ensemble c'est en grande partie grâce à toi et selon ma copine, on te doit énormément de choses.

« - La petite menteuse. Vous ne me devez rien du tout. On est amis, normal qu'on s'entre-aide et qu'on se soutienne. Mais toi, ça va ?

« - Ouais. C'est dur de se dire qu'il n'est plus là, mais contrairement à Mandy, je… Je n'avais aucun lien « direct » avec lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas moi qui le nourrissait ni rien, donc je dois mieux le prendre qu'elle. En plus j'ignore comment elle va réagir quand elle sortira de l'hôpital.

« - Elle va avoir besoin de toi, de ta présence et surtout d'être rassurée. Sur le fait que tu l'aimes, que tu ne lui en veux pas et surtout que tu es là pour elle, à n'importe quel moment. Il va falloir l'entourer de tout l'amour possible. Tu sais mieux que moi à quel point elle est fleur-bleue, alors surtout n'hésites pas à avoir des intentions pour elle, qui en ferait rougir Juliette de jalousie, sourit-elle.

« - J'y ai déjà pensé, sourit-il, mais merci pour tes tuyaux. T'es vachement utile dis donc, pour une bulle de bonheur !

« - Et oui que veux-tu, ma copine est parfaite, intervint Shane qui observait la scène tout comme les deux parents de la jeune hospitalisée.

« - Ouais, comme la mienne, mais dans un autre genre, en tout cas, merci Mitchie. Je vais suivre tes conseils à la lettre et rivaliser d'imagination avec les plus grands romantiques du monde, pour la couvrir d'amour.

« - Je préfère ça ! N'hésite pas à demander à ton futur beau-frère, il a de très bonnes idées de cadeaux, d'attentions et de gestes, qui prouveraient tes sentiments.

Ils rirent doucement, puis Isabelle, revenant à elle, leur proposa de manger. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et s'attablèrent. Shane s'arrangea, d'un regard, avec son meilleur ami, pour qu'ils encadrent sa copine et Kim se retrouva entre Nate et son copain. Le repas commença dans le silence, puis le fils des propriétaires, demanda :

« - Bon on est ni dehors, ni dans un lieu public et Mandy ne nous entendra pas si on crie, donc si vous pouviez m'expliquer clairement votre rôle dans les échecs professionnels de ma copine, je vous en serais grès !

Soupirant, sa mère les regarda tous dans les yeux, puis prit la parole :

« - J'aurais préféré attendre que le repas soit fini, mais comme tu veux… Suite au week-end qu'on a passé à Gordonville, fit-elle après un soupir, où tu nous as clairement donné ton avis, tes décisions futures et tous tes projets concernant Mitchie, nous avons décidé de te montrer qu'elle n'était avec toi que par intéressement. Avant de continuer, fit-elle à son fils qui allait contre-argumenter, je dois te rappeler que nous ne savions rien de votre histoire et que nous ne connaissions pas assez ta copine. Nous nous sommes donc fait une opinion que sur les articles de presses qu'on a lus.

« - Bah ça a du être joyeux comme portrait, commenta la brunette en grimaçant avant de se mordre la lèvre, navrée de vous avoir interrompue !

« - Aucun problème, sourit la mère de famille. Donc parti de là, nous étions convaincus qu'elle n'était avec toi que pour sortir avec une personne connue, que ce soit toi, Nate, Jason ou Mylila, le leader du groupe des _So bud_ ! Or, nous nous sommes dit que si nous empêchions Mitchie de faire carrière, alors elle abandonnerait l'idée d'être connue et te quitterait puisque ça ne servait à rien. Nous avons donc appelé nos connaissances, afin d'avoir des tuyaux sur ceux qui avaient le pouvoir d'empêcher ta copine de percer.

« - Je vois, grogna Shane. Vous avez failli foutre ma vie en l'air pour des à priori ridicules et sans fondement !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et commença à partir. Sa mère se leva voulant le rattraper, mais Kim prit la parole.

« - Je serais vous, je laisserais sa bulle de bonheur agir ! Quand il est dans cet état, y a pas grand-chose qui le calme mais elle y arrive, _elle_ !

Blessée elle accusa le coup et se rassit alors que la brunette se levait.

« - On arrive !

Elle sortit de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. Seulement, il n'était nulle part. Soupirant, elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit les deux premières portes avant d'entendre du bruit dans celle du fond. Refermant la chambre qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Mandy, elle rejoignit son copain. « Bon en même temps, c'était pas compliqué à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Du rose partout, des coussins, des peluches et surtout une avalanche de photos de Nate, songea-t-elle en frappant contre le panneau de bois. » Elle attendit sagement qu'il lui dise d'entrer et fut surprise en n'entendant qu'un bruit de fermeture éclair. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« - Tu pars, demanda-t-elle en voyant le sac de prêt sur le lit alors qu'il fermait son armoire.

« - Oui, fit-il durement et avant que tu n'ajoutes quelque chose, sache que tout ce que tu diras ni changera rien ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils étaient prêts à sacrifier mon bonheur et qu'ils aient failli réussir, s'énerva-t-il en la fixant méchamment. Parce que si je t'avais écouté, ils auraient cru qu'ils avaient raisons !

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle, et une nouvelle fois, excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir supporter la pression aussi bien que toi.

« - Ouais, ouais, je connais le truc ! Quand ça concerne tes amis, tu peux déplacer des montagnes mais dès que ça te touche, tu abandonnes au premier obstacle !

« - Attends comment pensais-tu que j'aurais du réagir ? Dans la même journée, j'apprends que mon copain, sa sœur, ses amis et même une de mes plus proches amie me mentent, que les parents de l'homme de ma vie me haïssent au point d'engager ma rivale de lycée pour ruiner mon couple, fit-elle calme bien que la colère commençait à monter.

« - Bien, aurait été une première ! Tu passes ton temps à fuir dès que ça devient dur pour toi. Regarde l'année dernière, plutôt que de me dire que mon intervention n'avait rien changé, au contraire, tu as préféré vivre ça seule, supportant jusqu'à épuisement, le harcèlement journalistique et tu me punis moi après en me quittant, par téléphone !

« - Et comment j'aurais du réagir ? Me plaindre à tout bout de champ, jusqu'à ce que tu cris grâce ? Attendre que nos deux emplois du temps coïncident pour qu'on se retrouve chez toi, où on est jamais seul pour parler et te dire que je t'aime plus que moi-même mais que toute cette pression médiatique est trop forte pour moi et que je ne veux pas foirer mes examens ? Tu ne m'aurais même pas écouté ! Kim en aurait rajouté en décrétant que c'était jouable, Nate, Mandy et même Jason auraient donné leurs opinions et je me serais retrouvée à me ranger de votre avis, avant de déprimer parce que je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous le pensez tous ! Ok ? Moi aussi, j'ai mes limites ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis qu'une femme. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'endure en silence parce que je sais que t'en parler ne servira à rien, sauf à te miner le moral ! Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé péter un plomb hier et hurler tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, faire milles hypothèses sur la santé de Mandy et pouvoir pleurer comme Nate quand il a appris la nouvelle. Sauf que voilà, je ne peux pas, parce que je déteste paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Et parce que je ne voulais pas que tes parents, que je connais que très peu, pensent qu'en plus d'être une fille qui veut juste toucher la célébrité, j'étais une personne qui n'a aucune force moral !

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as empêché tes larmes, c'était complètement idiot, argua-t-il en colère. Tu l'as dit, t'es un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, je vois pas en quoi pleurer ferait de toi, quelqu'un d'inférieur ! Mais vu qu'on en parle, dis-moi, ce que t'as sur le cœur, te gêne pas ! Venant de toi, j'ai déjà entendu le plus dur, rien de ce que tu dirais ne pourra me faire plus mal que le jour où tu m'as quitté à causes de tiers débiles. Parce que ce jour-là, j'ai eu mal ! Pas sur le coup, j'y croyais pas. Mais quand je suis venu, qu'on a parlé et que tu m'as rendu ton bracelet, à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que tu étais sérieuse et j'ai eu mal ! Surtout qu'après tu ne voulais que mon amitié. C'était le plus horrible ! T'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre…

« - Tu crois que t'es le seul ? Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur que tu me remplaces et j'ai toujours cette peur au ventre ! Cette peur qu'un jour, tu m'appelle pour me dire que finalement, on s'abîme plus qu'autre chose et qu'on ferait mieux d'être simplement amis ! J'ai peur que tu me trompes, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve ou un scénario pré-écrit, dit-elle en pleurant silencieusement. Je sais que je n'ai même pas le droit de me plaindre, parce que ce que je vis depuis presque deux ans est tellement beau que je serais qu'une ingrate si je le faisais ! Parce que je t'aime plus que j'ai jamais aimé et que de te savoir toujours si loin de moi, me fait plus souffrir que tu ne le pense, dit-elle avec douceur malgré ses larmes. Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne croise pas de personne au physique et au corps parfait ! Certes, ceux que je croise on quelque chose dans la tête, mais, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que c'est d'abord l'œil qui tombe amoureux et que toutes ces créatures que vous croisez en allant travailler, peuvent finir par vous faire tourner la tête et je ne veux pas que tu me quitte ! Parce que je t'aime, j'aime ta sœur et tes amis et que je sais que si tu me quittais, je devrais faire une croix sur eux, parce que je refuse qu'ils soient partagés entre nous. Je ne veux pas te perdre Shane ! Jamais !

Se sentant vidée, elle tomba à genoux, en pleurant dans ses mains. Le voyant, le jeune homme se sentit mal. Lâchant son sac qu'il venait de prendre, il s'agenouilla face à elle et la prit contre lui.

« - Je t'en prie, pleure pas ma belle ! Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot, soupira-t-il toute colère envolée. Moi aussi, je t'aime trop pour te perdre ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai mentie, parce que je commence à te connaître et que je sais que si tu avais su ça dès le départ, tu aurais essayé de me quitter. J'ai été con de te rappeler tout ça. Surtout notre rupture ! Excuse-moi, s'il te plait ! Ou frappes-moi, fais sortir tout ce que tu as encore en toi, lâche-toi, tu en as besoin, mais s'il te plait, ne va pas plus loin, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de se séparer et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et tu passeras toujours avant le reste. Je t'aime Mitchie, dit-il en relevant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Seulement la jeune femme se sentant honteuse de lui avoir fait une scène pareille, baissa les siens, n'osant pas affronter ses pupilles, alors qu'elle sentait encore les larmes couler sur ses joues. Lentement, il les essuya, puis chuchota :

« - Je t'en prie, regarde-moi !

Elle secoua la tête et il encadra son visage de ses mains. Se sentant immobilisée, elle ferma simplement les yeux. Loin de se sentir vaincu, il embrassa doucement ses paupières closes, puis son front et son nez, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui, comme à une bouée et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Ils restèrent enlacés, à genoux au sol, durant presqu'une demi-heure, puis elle se décolla de lui. Le regardant, elle lui fit un maigre sourire et chuchota :

« - Je t'en prie, ne pars pas sans moi ! Attends la fin de leurs explications et après on partira ! Qu'importe ce qu'ils diront, si tu veux partir je te suivrais, mais s'il te plait, ne serait-ce que pour moi, reste ! Et pense à Mandy ? Elle va savoir qu'il s'est passé…

« - Ne va pas plus loin ! Tu me demandes de rester pour toi et j'accepte, parce que je ne peux rien te refuser et tu le sais. La preuve, je ne t'ai jamais dit non !

« - Si, une fois, grimaça-t-elle alors qu'il se relevait avant de l'aider à faire de même, le jour où tu as fuis le camp. Le soir où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Je t'ai demandé de rester et tu as dit non ! Tu as eu raison, il fallait que tu ailles au bout des choses, mais le fait est là.

Il sourit simplement et la porta dans ses bras, le temps de descendre les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, il la posa doucement au sol, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis ils rejoignirent tout le monde, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jason et Kim échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, tandis que Nate les observaient, voulant savoir si tout avait été dit. Quant aux deux parents, ils les observèrent arriver. Pendant qu'ils hurlaient à l'étage, leurs amis avaient confirmé chaque point, ou presque et à présent, ils les voyaient autrement. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait vu Mitchie, Isabelle posa sur elle un regard empreint de douceur. Regardant son mari, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient réellement mal jugé leur histoire et leurs proposèrent de passer au salon, tout en terminant la conversation qui avait été brutalement arrêtée, les autorisant à finir leurs assiettes dans cette pièce, où habituellement tout aliment était proscrit.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, ils apprirent comment, grâce au métier et aux relations professionnelles de Philip, ils avaient obtenus toutes les informations possibles pour faire plier la plupart des producteurs des trois états où ils pensaient qu'elle tenterait sa chance, avant d'étendre les menaces aux reste des états.

Quand ils eurent enfin tout avoué, Nate prit la parole.

« - Dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez détesté Mitchie ? Enfin dès le début, je veux dire ? Parce qu'au début, vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais vous m'avez laissé une chance, alors que là, on aurait dit que c'était décidé depuis longtemps !

« - C'était le cas, avoua Philip. En fait, avec Isabelle, nous avons même été surpris d'apprendre par les journaux, qu'il avait une copine. Mandy nous l'a dit dès le début et pour ses précédentes copines, Shane nous prévenait ! On ne les rencontrait pas toujours, mais on savait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, alors que là, rien. Pas même un indice. Quand il est venu la première fois, suite à son enfermement au camp, certes il avait changé, mais nous pensions que c'était en partie grâce à Brown. Il ne nous a parlé d'aucune fille et ne recevait pas des millions de messages. Bon il avait souvent les yeux dans le vague, donc on se doutait que quelqu'un lui plaisait mais de là à ce qu'il soit avec… Même après. Aussi, quand on a apprit grâce à je ne sais plus quel magasine, qu'il était avec une fille, on l'a mal pris. Plus Isa que moi. Je trouvais ça normal qu'il ne nous dise pas tout. Au début, on t'a même plains, puis après avoir lu l'article, soupira-t-il en fixant la jeune femme qui était dans les bras de son fils, on a cru l'article puisque Shane ne nous a pas téléphoné pour nous dire que c'était du vent. Du coup quand il est venu nous demander, la bouche en cœur, si on acceptait de rencontrer la fille avec qui il était depuis un an…

Il inspira une longue bouffé d'air et soupira, cherchant ses mots. Ce fut sa femme qui reprit la parole, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - On l'a très mal pris ! On pensait qu'il aurait voulu qu'on la connaisse avant. Si c'était si sérieux entre vous ! Donc comme Shane a attendu un an… On s'est dit, que tu lui avais peut-être demandé de nous rencontrer et on a cherché la petite bête durant ce dîner. On avait décidé dès la fin de l'appel que nous ne laisserions rien passer !

« - Et le fait qu'elle ne boive pas de champagne ni rien vous a choqué, demanda leur fils encore tendu face à toutes ces révélations.

« - Non, du tout, c'est même tout à son honneur et c'était ça l'ennui, expliqua Isabelle avec douceur. On avait beau chercher, tu semblais être quelqu'un de très bien ! Tu ne bois pas, d'après Mandy tu ne fumes pas, tu as une vie plutôt saine, tu es passionnée de musique, toujours prête à rendre service, pleine de douceur, tu rends nos enfants heureux… Avoir face à soi une enfant de dix-huit ans qui a réussit là où nous, nous avons échoués, est déstabilisant.

« - Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, souligna Kim. Et en quoi elle a réussi mieux que vous ?

« - Et bien… Avant que Shane soit obligé d'aller dans le camp de son oncle, il est resté chez nous quelques temps, on lui rendait visite mais rien ne le changeait ! Alors apprendre de sa bouche, qu'il avait changé grâce à Mitchie nous a blessé. Je sais que c'est en grande partie grâce à l'amour qu'ils avaient déjà l'un pour l'autre, mais quand même ! Elle avait réussi à le faire redevenir comme avant et en mieux, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! En plus Mandy listait toutes tes qualités, vantant que tu étais géniale, qu'elle te considérait comme sa sœur, que tu étais son exemple, ce genre de choses… On avait tout ce qu'il nous fallait si on décidait de t'apprécier, mais rien dans le cas contraire, sauf ces articles. Alors on a décidé que cette monnaie de singe ferait l'affaire et on s'est persuadé que tout ce qui était imprimé était vrai ! On préférait les croire plutôt que de s'avouer que notre fils était heureux, loin de nous !

Suite à cette déclaration, tout le monde resta pensif, méditant sur les paroles d'Isabelle. Se reprenant, la brunette l'observa.

« - Vous savez, je suis loin d'être cette personne parfaite décrite par Mandy et Shane ! J'ai mes défauts, mes faiblesses ! Ils ont tendance à m'idéaliser, parce que je réponds toujours présente, mais c'est tout.

« - Tu l'as quand même bien soutenue, durant son début de grossesse, argua son copain. Je m'en souviens, j'ai jamais trouvé mon lit aussi froid !

Elle rougit rapidement, sous les sourires des autres, inconsciente qu'ils savaient qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis le soir où elle les avait rencontrés. Les parents se montrant curieux de cette histoire, Nate entreprit de leur expliquer, le fameux week-end, empêchant Jason et Kim de parler afin de ne pas mettre leur amie plus dans l'embarras. Depuis le matin, où elle avait fait parler Mandy, il se sentait redevable envers la jeune femme et il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Ce qu'elle faisait, son soutien, ses conseils et tout était d'une aide précieuse pour eux.

A la fin de son récit, ils applaudirent les deux filles puis observant l'heure, leur proposèrent d'aller voir Mandy à l'hôpital. Tout le monde votant oui, ils partirent aussitôt et rejoignirent le bâtiment de soin rapidement.

* * *

La jeune femme avait profité de l'absence de son comité de soutien pour se reposer et réfléchir. Mitchie avait raison sur un point, ce n'était pas de faute ! Elle avait toujours été trop impulsive. Refusant de se dire que c'était simplement un accident, elle entreprit de chercher un coupable la déculpabilisant. Aussi quand ils arrivèrent tous, visiblement plus proche, elle décida de leur en vouloir. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour être heureux. « Peut-être même que c'est moi qui les ai éloigné, se demanda-t-elle. » Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les diverses salutations et ne revint à elle que lorsqu'une main douce essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Observant son copain, qui avait les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet, elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses draps. Aussitôt, ils s'inquiétèrent tous, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Refusant de blâmer ceux qui l'avaient soutenu depuis le début, elle fixa ses parents.

« - Je vous déteste ! C'est de votre faute, si j'ai perdu mon bébé.

Ils tentèrent de se défendre, acceptant leur part de responsabilités, sans pour autant assumer tous les tords. Durant une heure, ils se disputèrent sans hausser le ton et tous tentèrent de lui faire entendre raison, sauf Mitchie et Nate qui se regardaient complètement perdus. Notant leurs regards, elle les accabla également, leur inventant une aventure secrète. A ce moment- précis, Shane se leva d'un bond.

« - Retire ça tout de suite ! Que tu sois blessée, malheureuse d'accord, mais oser douter des deux qui t'ont quasiment le plus soutenue, c'est bas !

« - Non laisse-là dire ça Shane. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle a besoin de tous nous blâmer. Pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais visiblement, elle en a besoin.

Pour sa part, le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, écoutant la litanie de choses qu'elle lui reprochait. Quand elle eut vidé son sac, il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle se dégagea. Se sentant blessé par ce rejet, il la fixa voulant comprendre.

« - Ne me touche plus ! C'est de ta faute, si je suis là ! Tu aurais du te protéger et ne pas m'infliger une épreuve pareil ! T'es irresponsable… Tu n'as…

Seulement, elle ne put aller plus loin. S'étant avancée, Kim la gifla la faisant se stopper. Elle la regarda blessée puis fondit en larmes. A nouveau, Nate s'approcha mais elle refusa qu'il la prenne contre lui, aussi Mitchie donna un coup à son propre copain qui sortant de sa torpeur, enlaça sa petite sœur. Doucement, la brunette partit et les autres suivirent. Se rendant aux distributeurs, elle s'assit près d'eux et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Nate la rejoignit, le cœur lourd. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, puis elle le regarda :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pas durer ! Pour le moment, elle fait son deuil, rejetant la faute sur tout le monde. Après elle va réfléchir et revenir vers toi, donc lâche pas prise ! Montre-lui que tu es prêt à la soutenir, même si elle refuse que tu la touches. Il faut qu'elle sente ton amour ! Que ce soit, par des regards, des mots, des gestes esquissés, des attentions ou des cadeaux.

« - Et si, elle décide de me blâmer, juste moi ! Après tout, elle a raison, si je m'étais prot…

« - Stop, le coupa-t-elle. Vous étiez deux dans le lit, non ? Donc, vous êtes tout les deux responsables ! Tu aurais du y penser, mais elle aussi ! Ne cherche pas à faire de toi, le coupable idéal. Si tu l'avais forcé d'accord, tu serais le seul responsable mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc, tu ne termines pas ta phrase ! Et si elle te quitte, crois-moi ça sera que temporaire ! Tu pourras compter sur Kim et moi, pour lui remettre les idées en places, au pire des cas ! Toi, ta mission c'est de lui dire que tu l'aime de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Sans la toucher. Ça enlève certaines preuves, mais crois-moi, un bouquet de fleurs, ou un petit cadeau surprise, même une lettre, ou une chanson, puisque t'es musicien, signifie autant pour une fille qu'un truc hyper cher.

Il acquiesça en soupirant, puis Kim vint les prévenir que Shane venait de sortir de la chambre. Rejoignant le groupe, elle laissa le garçon entrer, prenant son copain à part.

« - Alors ?

« - Je rêve ou tu étais seule avec Nate, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils malgré son sourire.

« - Je t'en prie, tu crois réellement que je pourrais te tromper avec ton meilleur ami ? C'est d'un cliché, rit-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement. Voyons, tu es Ma perfection, je ne veux personne d'autre.

Il sourit, puis l'embrassa doucement avant de lui expliquer que Mandy se sentait simplement perdue et qu'elle avait peur qu'on ne l'aime plus. Admettant que c'était une explication plus que raisonnable, elle acquiesça puis ils rentrèrent. La jeune hospitalisée leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent puis s'excusa auprès de son amie, d'avoir douté d'elle. Mitchie la rassura, décrétant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vu les circonstances. Elle lui demanda ensuite comment elle se sentait. Seulement si son animosité envers ses amis avaient disparue, elle était toujours distante avec son copain et froide avec ses parents. « Visiblement, elle leur en veut réellement, pensa la brunette avant de regarder l'heure. »

« - Kim, va falloir qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard demain, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Reste Mitchie, je t'en prie !

« - Je regrette Mandy, crois-moi ! Si je pouvais j'échangerais ma place avec la tienne, sans hésiter, mais il faut que j'y aille. Rassure-toi, tu ne resteras pas longtemps et on se voit chez les garçons dès que tu es sortit d'ici d'accord ? Et je t'appelle ce soir, promis !

« - D'accord, soupira-t-elle

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis Shane proposa de la raccompagner.

« - Reste avec ta sœur mon chéri, elle a plus besoin de toi, que moi !

« - Sauf que je veux t'accompagner, grogna-t-il avant de se ranger de son avis. Bon d'accord, t'as pas tord ! Je reste avec ma sœur, mais tu me préviens dès que t'as raccrochée avec elle et moi je t'appelle.

« - On verra s'il n'est pas trop tard… Sinon promis, je fais tout pour que tu m'appelles après mon boulot.

Il acquiesça et s'embrassèrent dans le couloir, avant de se séparer. Le jeune homme retourna dans la chambre alors qu'Isabelle repartait avec les trois autres, pour que Mitchie puisse reprendre son sac. Le long du trajet, ils parlèrent de Mandy, qui semblait réellement malheureuse et la mère de famille s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su la soutenir. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas d'enfant conçu hors-mariage dans sa famille, elle ne leur avait pas non plus fait promettre de ne pas en avoir. C'était simplement elle qui voyait les choses ainsi et qui avait imposée sa volonté à ses enfants. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste le temps que la brunette prenne ses affaires, puis filèrent en direction de l'aéroport.

Une fois sur les lieux, seul Jason les accompagna jusqu'au terminal alors qu'Isabelle leur souhaitait un bon voyage depuis sa voiture. Quand l'avion décolla, Mitchie secoua la tête, perdue. Devait-elle croire qu'ils avaient changé d'avis ou non ?

« - Tu crois qu'ils étaient sincères ?

« - Aucune idée Kim ! Je me posais exactement la même question… Mais au fond, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Mandy et son besoin d'avoir des coupables. Or qu'elle blâme ses parents, ça me dérange pas, ils sont coupables jusqu'à un certain point, mais Nate… Si tu l'entendais, il a peur qu'elle le quitte.

« - Ce serait stupide ! Compréhensible, mais stupide, concéda la jeune femme.

* * *

Et voilà. Pour ce soir, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue la dispute j'ai adoré ! Bon en toute logique, vous n'avez plus de questions sur qui empêche Mitchie d'être connue, vous connaissez toute l'histoire. Et on termine avec la pensée du moment (qui est également mon fond d'écran mdr) : Les hommes privilégient le look sur la cervelle, parce que, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils voient mieux qu'ils ne pensent. (Merci à Germaine Greer qui est l'auteur de cette phrase.) Allez les garçons, (si jamais y en a qui me lisent,) ne vous vexez pas, je vous mets pas tous dans le même panier mdr

Time tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Voici deux scènes coupées pour vous. Une mignonne, l'autre _Kiminestre_, je dirais. Je vous laisse seules juges. Bisous (Navrée pour les fautes, elles n'ont pas été corrigées)

* * *

**Contexte** : _Nous sommes dans la fiction __Changements__. Point de vue de Mitchie. Se déroule durant les trois mois passés sous silence._

La cloche sonne et je secoue la tête ravie. Je suis en week-end. Et pas n'importe lequel, le week-end préféré des enfants. Celui d'Halloween. Oui bon, à mon âge, on ne se déguise plus, et on ne fait plus de porte à porte pour demander des bonbons, mais chaque année mes parents s'arrangent pour que le jour soit inoubliable. L'an dernier, maman a fait un repas à base de citrouille, et on a mangé devant les films d'horreur spécialement loués pour l'occasion. Et bien sûr, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir après avoir vu trois Scream mais bon, c'est un détail.

« - Hey les filles, vous avez quelque chose de prévu, nous demande Kim. Pour halloween, je veux dire ?

« - On fera sûrement un truc avec mes parents, mais j'ignore quoi !

« - Rien, rit Sierra. Mes parents ne fêtent pas halloween. Et toi ?

« - Ouais, mes parents se barrent pendant trois jours, faire une sorte de voyage souvenir, en retournant sur le lieu de leur lune de miel, résultat j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule, et je compte inviter mes deux meilleures amies à faire la fête. Alors… Partantes, demande-t-elle le regard malicieux.

Bizarrement, j'ai un peu peur d'un coup, mais je promets de demander à mes parents. Kim n'habite pas loin et je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils diront oui. On monte toutes les trois dans le car jaune, et je songe à mon copain. Ça fera deux mois le trente et un qu'on est ensemble. Ok, c'est peu contrairement à certains couples qui sont ensemble depuis deux ans ou autre mais comme c'est mon premier copain, je suis toujours en train de me demander, si je ne suis pas trop gauche. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il regrette qu'on soit ensemble ? Seulement, je n'ose pas lui demander. Je dois avoir peur de la réponse, sans doute. Trop rapidement, on est à notre arrêt Kim et moi, et on descend avant de se séparer. Quand j'arrive chez moi, c'est le désert, bien évidemment. Mes parents sont tout deux en train de travailler et ne rentreront pas avant quelques heures. J'en profite donc pour mettre ma playlist à fond et chanter en même temps que les groupes. Je me retrouve à faire des duo avec TJ Tyler, Abassi, mon copain bien évidemment, ou encore les Rolling Stones. Pendant une heure, personne ne me dérange, puis mon téléphone sonne, et je coupe tout avant de répondre. Je souris en décrochant, et discute plusieurs minutes avec Shane. Sa voix me manque souvent, et sa présence tout le temps, mais j'ai aussi besoin d'être seule de temps à autre. De pouvoir faire des trucs idiots comme danser comme une folle, sur un classique, ou chanter à tue-tête sans me soucier si ma voix sonne juste, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Ce qui fait que pour le moment, notre relation me plait ainsi. Même si parfois, j'aimerais le voir tous les jours. Ce qui, soyons réalistes, n'arrivera jamais. Au mieux, il sera absent six mois sur douze, grâce à ses tournées. Quand je raccroche, j'entends mon père rentrer, et je me demande combien de temps je suis restée au téléphone.

Lorsque maman franchit le seuil à son tour, je leur demande l'autorisation de faire la fête avec les deux filles et ils me donnent leurs accords. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai du négocier, comme promettre de ne rien faire de dangereux, et de ne pas rester trop tard le lendemain. Mais le plus important, c'est que je suis libre d'y aller, et j'envoie un message à Kim pour la prévenir, avant qu'elle ne me dise que Sierra sera également présente. Ce qui est parfait. Seulement, j'ignore ce que fête veut dire chez Kiminette. Elle peut avoir des idées vraiment folles. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle nous a proposé de nous mettre des vieux uniformes scolaires et d'aller au lycée comme ça. Est-ce bien utile que je dire qu'on a refusé, Sierra et moi ? Ceci dit quand elle nous a mise au défi de venir au lycée en rollers, on a dit oui. C'était sympa. Songeant que demain, je serais trop occupée, je m'attèle à mes devoirs et j'y passe la soirée complète. Heureusement que demain, je peux me lever tard dis donc. J'envoie un dernier message à Mandy et je me couche.

Je suis réveillée le lendemain par une sonnerie et je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant la sonnerie de mon portable qui m'annonce l'arrivée d'un sms. Ouvrant les yeux, je prends l'objet maudit et j'ouvre le message. C'est juste Mandy qui me remercie de l'avoir réveillé hier, et qui me souhaite de passer une mauvaise journée. Avant d'ajouter qu'elle plaisante. Genre je n'avais pas compris. Faisant mine d'être vexée, je ne réponds pas tout de suite, et je file me laver. Quand je sors de la douche, je termine ma dissertation sur la chute de la république au Royaume-Unis, et je me prépare. Kim m'a prévenue la veille qu'il faudrait être chez elle, vers quinze heures pour l'aider à préparer avant de faire la fête. Quinze minutes avant l'heure fatidique, je laisse un mot à mes parents, et je prends mon sac, où j'ai mis des bonbons, pour les enfants que je rencontrerais. Manque de chance, j'en croise que trois et je leur donne la moitié de mon stock, avant de frapper chez mon amie. Elle m'ouvre, en souriant grandement, et j'entre. Sierra arrive dix minutes après moi, et nous commençons à préparer le salon en déposant plusieurs oreillers, et couvertures en vue, j'imagine, d'une soirée vidéo, puis elle nous annonce une curieuse nouvelle.

« - J'ai trouvé ça dans le grenier hier, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous être plus qu'utile, dit-elle en sortant un carton poussiéreux.

Aussitôt, elle fouille à l'intérieur et en sort une perruque rose bonbon qu'elle met sur sa tête. On la regarde en riant, décrétant que ça ne lui va pas comme couleur, puis elle rit avant de nous tendre des vêtements. Les miens sont noirs et j'observe Sierra qui a une tenue rouge vif alors que Kim a un truc en fourrure léopard. Nous proposant d'aller nous changer, elle nous pousse dans des chambres d'amis séparés, et je déplie ma tenue. Je soupire devant la perruque de sorcière, songeant que ça ne me change pas vraiment de mon enfance, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive ma fameuse tenue. J'ai une robe minuscule et moulante à souhait, une paire de gants en dentelle noire, et une paire de cuissarde. Elle rigole rassurez-moi ? Frappant contre le mur, je lui pose la question et elle m'assure qu'on ne sortira pas, avant d'ajouter que c'est juste pour le fun. Je me laisse donc convaincre et enfile le tout en grimaçant. Je me mets face au miroir et je m'observe. Si on enlève la perruque de cheveux raide et noir, le chapeau pointu et les gants, je me trouve plus que sexy avant de me demander si Kim connait beaucoup de sorcière aussi sexy ? Haussant la réponse, je sors de la chambre puis Sierra me rejoint en pestant contre notre amie et je la comprends. Son truc rouge était en fait un costume de diablotine, hyper sexy. La pauvre, elle qui ne jure que par les jeans, elle a une paire de collant rouge, un body à queue pointue, avec un minishort noir et une sorte de bustier minuscule. Sans oublier ses deux petites cornes. Kim arrive à son tour et je manque de m'étouffer. Je ne m'étais pas trompée tout à l'heure. Son costume est une léopard en sous-vêtement blanc hyper sexy, porte-jarretelle et bas compris. Elle nous sourit plus que ravie et après une super séance maquillage, je me retrouve avec un regard charbonneux, et les lèvres noires, alors que Sierra a la bouche peinte d'un rouge vif. Pour sa part, notre hôtesse se fait les paupières marron clair, les soulignant de noir. Je me regarde et essaie de sourire, voulant me convaincre que personne ne le saura. Soudain un flash me réveille et je me tourne pour prendre conscience que Kim est entrain de nous photographier. Aussitôt, Sierra et moi tentons de lui dérober l'objet mais elle s'enfuit et habitués aux chaussures plates, on a beaucoup de mal à courir en talon. On finit cependant par l'attraper. Seulement au lieu de lui prendre l'objet, on décide de faire une séance photo, toutes les trois. Enclenchant le retardataire, notre amie nous rejoint et on prend la pause. Sierra et moi, nous nous prenons dans les bras, en embrassant l'objectif alors que Kim est à côté de moi et prend une mine choquée en cachant ses sous-vêtements, comme si elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa tenue. La suivante, je suis dos à dos contre elle, et on fait la pire grimace qu'on connait alors que Sierra est à genoux au sol, faisant comme si elle priait. Pour la dernière, je suis au milieu de des deux, et elles m'embrassent toutes les deux une joue alors que je suis censée faire comme si ce contact me répugnait. Finalement, on décide de rester habillée ainsi pour la séance ciné à domicile mais au cours de la soirée on prend chacune des photos des autres, sans que les autres ne s'y attendent et c'est que ça que je me trouve à être immortalisée, allongée sur le ventre, à même le sol, et mordue par une léopard en furie.

* * *

**Contexte** : _Pour cette scène coupée, nous sommes dans la fic __Une rencontre déterminante__. Le point de vue est omniscient forcément. Cet extrait se déroule pendant les deux mois que Shane et Mitchie ont passé à Camp rock, en tant que couple._

« - Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, sourit le jeune homme. On va faire une petite séance d'étirement pour éviter les crampes et je vous libère !

« - Ce serait vraiment sympa, sourit Kim, parce que j'en peux plus, perso.

« - Ouais, tu vois… Personnellement, si j'ai hâte de sortir, ce n'est pas vraiment parce que j'en peux plus, répondit sa meilleure amie.

« - Le fait que tu sortes avec notre prof en dehors des cours y serait-il pour quelque chose, demanda Caitlyn amusée.

« - Bon mesdemoiselles au fond, votre conversation semble plus intéressante que mon cours, alors allez-y, racontez-nous, intervint Shane depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« - D'accord professeur, sourit Kim. Ça tombe bien, on avait besoin d'un avis masculin sur ce sujet. A votre avis, quand une fille a ses machines ? Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle porte un tampon ou une serviette, quand elle est chez son copain ? Personnellement, je me dis que le…

« - Kim, soupira-t-il, ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner !

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant, sous les rires de tout le monde et la séance se termina dans le calme. Dès qu'il les libéra, il fit un léger signe à sa copine, qui acquiesça tout aussi discrètement. Se dépêchant, elle rejoignit son bungalow et ses deux colocataires, la laissèrent passer la première afin qu'elle puisse retrouver son copain. Quand elle sortit de la douche, Mitchie mit un jeans, ainsi qu'une tunique bleu clair que Shane aimait beaucoup, puis tout en se recoiffant, sortit de la pièce. Quittant sa chambre, elle rejoignit l'observatoire, où elle s'assit face au lac. Etant dos à la porte, elle ne pouvait le voir arriver mais l'entendit monter les marches peu de temps après elle. Dès qu'il l'eut rejointe, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Si tu devines qui je suis, je t'embrasse. Sinon t'as le droit de m'embrasser !

« - Voyons, voyons, fit-elle amusée, qui peux-tu bien être ? Mike ? Chad ? Oh je sais, Clyde, fit-elle contente d'elle-même.

« - Perdue.

Il libéra ses yeux et elle se tourna vers lui. Aussitôt, elle grimaça, faisant semblant de se sentir fautive.

« - Oh mince ! C'est mon copain. Bon selon le deal, c'est à moi de t'embrasser, vu que j'ai perdue non ?

Il acquiesça en souriant et elle se pencha lentement vers lui, voulant faire durer le moment, et fermant les yeux se rapprocha. Seulement, il la prit de vitesse et dès qu'elle fut près de lui, l'embrassa doucement. Souriant, elle répondit à son baiser, s'accrochant à son cou. Tout deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas s'embrasser devant les autres, et chaque jour, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans des endroits déserts lorsqu'ils voulaient se comporter autrement qu'en tant qu'amis. Aussi, ils rentrèrent dans le poste d'observation et, ils reprirent leur baiser. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son cou, se rapprochant de lui, et sourit lorsqu'il entoura sa taille pour l'intensifier. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, et passa doucement sa main sous sa tunique. La douceur de sa peau, le fit sourire et quand le manque d'air les sépara, il embrassa son cou aussitôt. Soupirant doucement, elle pencha la tête alors que ses mains passèrent sur son ventre avant de remonter son haut lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et, à son tour, fit passer ses mains sous le sweater de son copain, voulant sentir sa peau devenir brûlante. Souriant contre sa clavicule, le jeune homme la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur, puis il se baissa lentement, embrassant le tissu jusqu'à arriver sur son ventre. Dès qu'elle sentit sa bouche sur son nombril, la jeune femme soupira son prénom, et celui-ci s'intensifia lorsqu'il commença à se redresser, emportant avec lui, la tunique de la brunette. A son tour, elle se baissa lentement, l'aidant ainsi à la remonter, et ils finirent par se retrouver allongés à même le sol. Elle passait les mains dans les cheveux de Shane qui embrassait sa peau, au niveau de sternum, ne voulant pas arriver trop vite sur sa poitrine. Seulement au moment, où il la découvrit enfin, recouverte de dentelle blanche, son portable sonna, et il grogna, avant de le prendre pour répondre.

« - Allo… Ouais, j'arrive, soupira-t-il… Non, non tu me déranges pas, j'étais juste occupé à… Composer une nouvelle chanson… Mais oui, je te crois… C'est ça ! A tout de suite oncle Brown.

S'asseyant, elle écoutant la conversation, et grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de celui qui les avait dérangé. Quand il raccrocha, elle regarda son copain :

« - Composer une nouvelle chanson ?

« - Oui. Après tout, en plus d'être mon petit lutin, t'es également ma muse.

« - Et tu me déshabilles pour quoi ? Voir si je n'ai pas une idée écrite sur le corps, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Exactement, rit-il avant de chuchoter à son oreille, bien qu'en général, ce soit plutôt ton corps qui me donne des idées.

Elle rougit légèrement, et il l'embrassa, avant de l'aider à se relever. Quand elle fut debout, il l'embrassa sagement, et en profita pour la rhabiller convenablement, puis il sortit de l'observatoire.

* * *

**Blabla de moi** : Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bisous à tous


	30. Chapitre 27

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_ (j'adore dire ça _now_) bref, j'espère que votre semaine et votre week-end a été cool. En attendant de lire tout ça, je vous laisse avec les réponses à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont sincèrement touchées. Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que j'ai eu en les lisant. Donc un merci énorme à **lifeandhope**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **ladyanahi** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes mots, ils me vont droit au cœur. Et entre-nous, je suis plus que ravie d'être revenue également. Cette fic je l'adore et je suis ravie de savoir que c'est aussi ton cas. Pour les scènes coupées, crois-moi, j'en mets aussi aujourd'hui et tu devrais également les adorer. Bisous), **nouna**, **Alice4859** (Salut toi. Merci pour tes compliments. Ravie que mes histoires te plaisent. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à ta convenance. Bisous), **Aurelie** (Salut toi. Mdr me faire rechercher par la police ? T'es folle ! S'ils me trouvent, ils m'enferment en prison Je suis déjà très recherchée mdr (désolée c'est un trip avec ma sœur dès qu'on croise une voiture, elle me fait « Cache-toi Laëti, tes copains sont dans le coin » mdr) bref, je t'avoue la dispute entre nos deux amoureux, elles me tirent presque les larmes également. Quant à la situation entre Nate et Mandy elle me fout le cafard comme t'imagine pas :( snif. Sinon ouais, les parents ont vraiment eu du mal mdr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je croise les doigts. Bisous), **Watashi Wa** (Salut la miss. Je vais te confier un secret, j'adore quand tu te répètes mdr. Non sérieusement ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre, tant attendu, te plaira. Bisous mademoiselle.), **Olieangel**, et **aurelieascott1** pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont toutes fait super plaisir (oui je me répète mais tant pis) Bonne lecture à tous.

**Ps** : Avant que j'oublie, pensez à lire la petite note en bas.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections. (Ce chapitre t'ait dédié Choupette surtout que y a ton passage préféré ptdrrr)

**Chap 27**

Mandy resta à l'hôpital durant trois jours, avant de rentrer chez elle où ses parents l'aidèrent à se reposer et lui évitèrent toute situation stressante. Seulement, elle continuait de les accabler, les considérant comme étant les coupables idéals. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à en vouloir à son copain, qui recélait d'idées originales pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Depuis son retour chez elle, elle avait reçu un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées, chaque jour, avec des petits mots lui assurant ses sentiments, son soutien ou le fait qu'elle lui manquait. A aucun moment, elle sentit qu'il souffrait du fait qu'elle refusait qu'il l'approche, puisqu'il ne lui en disait rien. Il semblait comprendre son dégoût face à lui et l'acceptait, sachant qu'il était en cause.

Se levant de son lit, elle éteignit son réveil et observa le cadre posé sur son chevet. Il commençait à lui manquer, surtout sa douceur et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait quand il la serrait contre elle. Cependant, elle ressentait encore du dégoût en s'imaginant être contre lui. Elle pouvait à peine l'imaginer en train de l'embrasser. Soupirant, elle secoua la tête et partit se laver. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un baggy avec un top lâche sans manche. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir se cacher plus, seulement le temps ne le permettait pas. Descendant à la cuisine, elle fixa froidement sa mère, prit une pomme, un berlingot de jus de fruit, des gâteaux et partit aussitôt pour son lycée. Elle avait été absente pendant une semaine et elle ignorait le motif qu'ils avaient donné au CPE pour l'expliquer. Elle entra dans le bureau à reculons mais fut soulagée d'entendre la secrétaire lui demander si son opération de l'appendicite s'était bien déroulée. « Ils auraient pu trouver mieux. Je l'ai déjà eue plus jeune, songea-t-elle. »

« - Oui merci. Les points tirent, mais on s'y fait.

La secrétaire acquiesça et elle repartit. A peine fut-elle sortie du bureau que Sarah lui tomba dessus.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Je serais venue te voir à l'hôpital. Non, parce que crois-moi t'as rien loupée hormis des « mais concentrez-vous, vos SAT sont dans moins d'un mois ! »

« - Génial ! J'avais oublié qu'ils approchaient ceux-là, grogna-t-elle. J'ai loupé une semaine de cours et… Cinq heures de math, fit-elle apeurée. Ah non pas moyen, faut que je vois Mitchie rapido sinon je vais couler.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son frère lui demandant s'il était d'accord pour qu'il invite sa copine afin qu'elle l'aide. Se doutant qu'ils devaient travailler, elle n'attendait pas de réponse aussitôt. Elle se demanda donc, en attendant, comment allait son copain. « J'espère que cette situation ne le mine pas trop, songea-t-elle. Mais comment, je peux faire ? Je ne vais pas me forcer à l'embrasser, quand même ? Bon pour le moment il ne me demande rien, mais ce week-end ? » Elle angoissait tellement sur ce point, qu'elle n'écouta rien du cours et sortit comme un automate, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passa la matinée à imaginer tous les scénarii possibles et sursauta quand sa meilleure amie lui signala que son téléphone sonnait. Se reprenant, elle décrocha sans regarder qui appelait.

« - Allo ?

« - Mandy ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

« - Nate, couina-t-elle apeurée malgré la distance. Euh non. Je suis en pause là, fit-elle tendue.

« - Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, promis. Shane vient juste de me parler de ton message. On attendait justement que tu sois prête à faire le voyage pour inviter tout le monde, enfin les filles à passer le week-end ici.

« - Je… Vraiment ?

« - Oui, sourit-il. Je t'avoue que ton frère et Jay sont insupportables à, tout le temps, parler de leurs copine et je dois leur sembler pareil à me demander sans cesse si tu vas bien.

« - Oh. Je… Désolée. Je… Ce week-end, tu seras là, demanda-t-elle perdue.

Une part d'elle le souhaitait ardemment. Celle qui ne voulait que se blottir contre lui et oublier le reste du monde. Seulement l'autre partie n'oubliait pas qu'il était responsable, en partie, de sa fausse couche. « Toi aussi, la sermonna sa conscience. Mitchie et Kim ont raison, s'il est responsable de ne pas s'être protégé, tu l'es également pour ne pas le lui avoir dit ! » Brutalement interrompue dans son introspection, elle écouta la réponse de son copain.

« - Naturellement, j'habite avec eux, tu sais ? Mais si tu préfères ne pas me voir, dit-il blessé, alors j'irais voir mes parents durant ton séjour. C'est à toi de me dire, si tu acceptes de me voir.

La jeune femme se sentit mal de devoir faire ce choix et y réfléchit quelques secondes avant de souffler.

« - Je ne peux pas. Désolée mais te voir serait trop dur après… Après le week-end dernier.

« - Très bien. J'irais à Baxley, ne t'en fais pas… Et si jamais, je suis encore là quand tu arrives, je m'enfermerais dans ma chambre, pour t'éviter de me voir, souffla-t-il.

Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, en pleurs et il la réconforta en lui promettant d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle se remette de cette épreuve. La sonnerie de reprises des cours les interrompit et elle raccrocha brutalement avant d'entrer en civilisation, le visage ruisselant. S'essuyant les yeux, elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce que le prof racontait, sans succès. Ses pensées revenaient toujours vers son copain qui devait souffrir de cette distance. Il avait beau la rassurer, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait finir par en avoir marre et la prendre à part pour qu'ils en parlent.

Durant le repas du midi, Sarah la regarda étrangement. A un moment, commençant à ne plus le supporter, Mandy planta son regard dans le sien et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Tu ne veux plus voir Nate ? Etrange, toi qui est amoureuse de lui depuis une éternité ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

« - Je… Non, c'est juste que… Je ne veux pas en parler, désolée.

« - Je suis ta meilleure amie Mandy, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non ?

« - Oui, mais là, c'est… C'est trop dur… Je ne peux pas !

Voyant les yeux de son amie de toujours, s'emplirent de larmes, la jeune femme changea de conversation et dans le but de la faire sourire, lui demanda si son frère comptait quitter sa copine actuelle rapidement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle existait.

« - Désolée pour toi, mais si jamais il quitte Mitchie, je le tue, argua Mandy sans un sourire. Il n'a pas intérêt à faire une bêtise pareille !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et alla déposer son plateau sans avoir touché au repas.

Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi. Sarah cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et Mandy passait son temps à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son copain. C'était à elle de choisir si elle voulait ou non qu'il soit présent. Le vendredi, à la sortie de ses cours, elle composa le numéro et attendit qu'il décroche.

« - Mandy ? Tu as un problème, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je… Oui, enfin non, mais oui.

« - Je vois. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? A moins que tu préfères parler à ton frère ?

« - Non, cria-t-elle avant de se radoucir. C'est juste que… Ta voix me manque, soupira-t-elle, et je t'ai pas remercié pour toutes ces fleurs, ni pour les cartes, les petits messages emplis d'amour et les nombreux cadeaux que tu m'as fait cette semaine.

« - Tu pleures, demanda-t-il inutilement en entendant les sanglots de sa voix.

« - Non. C'est mes yeux, depuis… Enfin depuis l'autre fois, je pleure pour un rien.

Entrant chez elle, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

« - Ton avion part à quelle heure, l'interrogea-t-elle.

« - Vingt et une heures. Tu arrives quand ?

« - Ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures, je crois mais… Ne te cache pas !

« - Très bien ! De toute façon, tu ne me verras pas longtemps. Je partirais vers vingt heures, je pense ! Histoire d'être sûr d'avoir mon vol.

* * *

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis elle raccrocha le laissant perplexe. Il fixa son téléphone cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait appelé sans raison « valable. »

« - Hey mec, on y retourne, le prévint Shane. Pierre veut qu'on ait terminé ce projet ce soir. Et comme nos copines arrivent bientôt…

« - Ouais, je te suis.

Ils retournèrent donc dans le bureau, où ils terminèrent la sélection des photos. Leur agent avait décidé de sortir une sorte de livre retraçant le début de leur carrière, afin de mieux les connaître. Il y avait des anecdotes, des souvenirs de leurs enfances, de leur rencontre, ainsi que certains moments phare de leur vie. Par égard pour l'anonymat de Kim, ils avaient préféré ne pas mentionner leur copine respective, refusant que leurs visages soient dans le livre. Même si pour Mitchie, il aurait du faire une exception car elle avait beaucoup aidé le chanteur.

Deux heures plus tard, ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux et filèrent prendre une douche, en attendant l'arrivée des filles. Mandy étant la dernière à arriver, Nate prit plus de temps en songeant à sa copine qu'il ne verrait presque pas. Il se demandait encore combien de temps, elle allait le fuir. Il savait qu'ils avaient tout deux une part de responsabilité dans la fausse-couche de la jeune femme, pourtant ses mots tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. « _Ne me touche plus ! C'est de ta faute, si je suis là ! Tu aurais du te protéger et ne pas m'infliger une épreuve pareil. T'es irresponsable ! _» Depuis une semaine, il y pensait à chaque moment de libre, l'entendant encore l'accuser de son malheur ou voir son regard à la fois blessé et triste. « Seulement, elle refuse que je l'approche, songea-t-il en s'habillant. Mitchie a beau dire d'être présent afin de l'aider, c'est dur de l'être avec toute cette distance. Je sais que les cadeaux c'est bien, mais je ne peux ni faire de gestes envers elle, ni rien niveau contact, puisqu'elle refuse ma présence. Et je ne vais pas m'imposer non plus! Même si c'est dur de la voir souffrir… Ouais, mais si elle se sent abandonnée et qu'elle fait une bêtise ? De nombreuses femmes font ce genre de choses, s'inquiéta-t-il. » La sonnette de l'entrée retentit le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Se composant un visage calme, il descendit au moment où les deux filles entraient dans la maison. Ils se saluèrent visiblement ravis de se revoir et tandis que Kim partait avec les deux garçons au salon, Mitchie proposa au dernier de discuter. Avec sa colocataire, elles en avaient parlé durant tout le trajet. Shane et Jason leur avaient fait un récapitulatif de la situation de leur ami, pour comprendre l'attitude de Mandy et aider Nate au maximum. Elles avaient donc convenu, entre elles deux, que Kim occuperait les garçons pendant qu'elle parlerait avec le jeune homme. Elle se dirigea donc tranquillement vers la cuisine, tout en lui demandant comment il allait.

« - Ah mais ça va merci, sourit-il en la regardant sortir un repas de son sac et toi ?

« - J'avoue, j'adore cuisiner, mais faire que ça toute la journée, ça me pèse, t'imagines pas. J'ai hâte de rencontrer TJ, qu'on enregistre notre duo mais c'est dans deux semaines donc, trop loin.

« - Je vois… Après, ça ira plus vite t'inquiète pas ! T'as du talent et un duo avec les _Tous pour un_, ça ouvre toutes les portes, rit-il franchement.

Elle fit la moue avant de rire également, sachant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Se calmant, elle le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis lui demanda comment il vivait la situation.

« - ça va. J'ai du mal à comprendre mais n'étant pas une fille, je ne pourrais pas mieux faire, je pense !

« - C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis une fille, en tout cas ce matin je l'étais encore, s'amusa-t-elle, donc dis-moi !

« - Pourquoi elle refuse de me voir ? Que je la touche, je peux le comprendre jusqu'à un certain point, mais me voir ? Qu'elle refuse le contact, je pense que c'est parce que la perte de l'enfant est encore fraîche et qu'elle a peur qu'un geste en entraînant un autre, on recommence les mêmes bêtises, mais me voir ?

« - Parce qu'elle t'aime, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas plus simple à comprendre ! Réfléchis ! Si elle te voit, elle va vouloir, ou du moins une partie d'elle, que tu la prennes dans tes bras, mais le contact risque de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, puisque tout part toujours d'un geste ! Donc en refusant de te voir, c'est elle qu'elle protège, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle puni.

« - Mais dans ce cas, autant arrêter notre histoire ? Si on ne peut plus se voir !

« - T'inquiète, c'est temporaire ! Bientôt, elle acceptera de nouveau de te voir et que tu la prennes dans tes bras et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

« - Te vexe pas Mitchie, mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Enfin tu sembles être sûre de toi et rien de ce que fait Mandy te choque, ni ses réactions, ni ses accusations. Tout te paraît normal ! A croire que tu as déjà été enceinte et tout !

Rougissant, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, en soupirant. S'enfermant dans ses pensées, elle commença à attaquer le repas du soir. Se sentant mal, Nate commença à s'excuser de sa curiosité, visiblement déplacée, mais elle le coupa d'une voix triste.

« - Tu sais que je suis fille unique, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Euh oui, fit-il déconcerté.

« - Et bien… Quand j'étais plus jeune, maman est tombée enceinte. Je devais avoir huit ans, par là ! Je m'en souviens, elle était malade depuis plusieurs jours et le samedi, elle est allée voir le médecin. Quand elle est revenue, elle semblait au comble de la félicité. Elle a fait un gâteau durant tout l'après-midi et papa et moi on était interdit de séjour dans la cuisine. Une première, sourit-elle tristement. Enfin bref, au soir, après un repas normal, elle a apporté un gâteau en forme de hochet. Papa a tout de suite compris et était joyeux, logique, mais moi j'ai dû attendre qu'ils m'expliquent ! J'allais être grande sœur. Enfin bref, ça a été une super fête. Avec maman on a fait plusieurs magasins et tout et puis un soir… Papa devait aller la chercher à son travail, elle était chef d'un grand restaurant à cette époque. Seulement, il a crevé et elle est rentrée à pied. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois déjà et un chauffard a… Disons qu'il n'avait plus de frein sur sa voiture et il l'a percuté. Enfin, il l'a évité au maximum, mais ça a suffit ! Elle a été admise à l'hôpital en urgence ! L'homme a appelé les secours et tout. Elle a eu la jambe cassée et a fait une hémorragie interne. Le bébé ne s'en est pas sorti… Suite à ça, maman en a voulu à papa. Je me souviens pendant un mois, elle a refusé de le voir. Elle était chez ma tante, venait me chercher à l'école et puis un jour elle est venue à la maison quand papa était là. Ils ont parlé pendant longtemps et elle a accepté de revenir. Cependant ils faisaient quand même chambre à part. Seulement ils se manquaient trop et on finit par redormir ensemble. Etant enfant, je refuse d'imaginer mes parents faire autre chose, rit-elle malgré son regard voilé. Et puis regarde maintenant, bon tu les connais pas, mais demande à Shane, ils forment un couple uni.

« - Mais pourquoi, ils n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants ?

« - Je… L'utérus de ma mère a subi des lésions irréversibles, je crois, fit-elle pensivement. En tout cas, ils m'ont dit qu'à cause de l'accident, le bébé était partie et qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être jamais d'autre. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis mise à la musique. J'avais emmagasiné beaucoup d'amour pour lui ou elle et j'ai eu besoin de le rendre. Enfin bref, dit-elle en secouant la tête pour ravaler ses larmes, c'est pour ça que rien ne m'étonne… Parce qu'elle réagit comme maman. Au contraire, si elle avait recherché ton soutien au maximum, ne voulant plus te quitter, j'aurais trouvé ça étrange mais là non ! Ceci dit maman m'a dit que suite à ça et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant, elle souhaitait toujours en avoir un autre ! Donc attends-toi à ce qu'elle parle de fonder une famille.

« - Ce serait stupide ! D'accord, je veux fonder une famille avec elle, mais pas maintenant. Je ne me sens pas prêt à être père.

« - Mais elle, elle va se sentir prête ! Son corps a failli donner la vie, il voudra recommencer. ça sera pour combler le vide crée par le premier. Tu sais tant que l'enfant ne vit pas au moins vingt-quatre heures, il n'y a aucun enterrement. Elle pourra donc jamais se recueillir, ni fleurir sa tombe, rien. J'imagine donc que ce doit être dure pour une mère, même en devenir, de ne pas pouvoir fleurir la tombe de son enfant.

Il acquiesça les yeux dans le vague, puis la fixa cherchant sans doute à la percer à jour. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je… Et toi, tu n'as jamais regretté… De ne pouvoir pas fleurir sa tombe ?

« - Non. Tu vas me trouver sans cœur, mais… Je ne l'ai jamais vu, donc pour moi, il n'a pas existé. Je sais qu'il était présent et tout, mais… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de parler de lui, ou d'elle.

* * *

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, inconscient que celle-ci était écouté par les trois autres. En entendant ce récit, ils s'observèrent étonnés. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de ce point et Shane se demanda combien de secret elle avait encore pour lui. « J'ai eu beau lire l'enquête que mes parents ont fait sur elle, rien ne parle de cette histoire ! Combien de choses me caches-tu encore ma belle, se demanda-t-il. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mandy arriva. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde excepté son copain. Face à face, ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment agir et Mitchie décida d'aller vider son sac, rapidement accompagnée par les autres. Le jeune homme commença à tendre la main vers elle avant de se rétracter. Le voyant, elle baissa les yeux et il soupira doucement.

« - T'as fait bon voyage ?

« - Comme d'habitude, fit-elle doucement. Je… Je sais plus quoi faire Nate, souffla-t-elle après un léger silence. Tu me manques tellement que s'en est douloureux et pourtant j'ai peur ! Peur d'être dans tes bras et de devoir tout recommencer. Revivre les mêmes choses, le même dégoût de moi-même et de ton contact, alors que je voudrais que tu me prennes contre toi, que tu me serres fort et que tu me rassures.

« - Moi aussi, je le voudrais Mandy, crois-moi ! C'est dur de te voir, en sachant que tu refuses même de me tendre la main. Je crois que si Mitchie ne m'avait pas expliqué des raisons possibles à ton attitude, j'aurais été perdu. Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne me donneras pas ton feu vert !

« - Mais ce week-end va être horrible pour toi ! Si on est sous le même toit et…

« - Je vais à Baxley voir mes parents, souligna-t-il, tu as oublié ?

« - Oui, fit-elle honteuse, enfin non je n'ai pas oublié mais je… Je ne veux pas que tu partes ce week-end, murmura-t-elle. Je veux te voir près de moi, même si ma demande est égoïste !

« - C'est certain et pourtant… Si tu es sérieuse, alors j'appelle mes parents tout de suite, pour leur dire que finalement, je passerais les voir le week-end prochain.

« - Tu ferais ça ?

« - Pour toi ? Sans hésiter, sourit-il doucement.

Comme elle s'était assise sur le canapé, le nez baissé, il s'accroupit au maximum pour croiser son regard, sans la toucher.

« - Hey, tu restes ma copine malgré tout et si tu me demandes de rester, je reste. Si ma présence te suffit alors d'accord.

Elle lui sourit simplement et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, afin de se retenir de lui toucher le visage pour essuyer ses joues, puis se releva, afin d'appeler ses parents. Il leur expliqua que vu que sa copine était ici, il viendrait le week-end prochain les voir et promit de ne pas annuler. Il raccrocha quand ils lui assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave.

Peu après, les autres descendirent et se joignirent à leur conversation. Mandy était assise dans un coin du canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et racontait sa semaine de cours. Rapidement Kim et Jason décidèrent d'alléger l'atmosphère, alors que Shane suivit sa copine qui allait à la cuisine, terminer le repas. Il l'observa, muet, un regard tendre posé sur elle.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire un bébé, rit-il.

« - Tout de suite ? Ou ça peut attendre au moins la fin du dîner, demanda-t-elle taquine. A moins que ce soit si pressant que tu vas me plaquer contre le frigo comme l'autre fois, pour m'embrasser fougueusement ?

« - Ne me tente pas, rit-il.

Relevant le nez du plat, elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre en imaginant la scène. Sauf que dans son idée, Kim ne venait pas chercher des gâteaux à la framboise. Etant à des miles de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme eut un léger sursaut en sentant deux mains se poser sur sa taille et caresser doucement le vêtement, pour se rejoindre sur son ventre, alors qu'il embrassait son cou. Tâchant de rester concentrée sur sa tâche, elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la petite zone de sa gorge qu'il savait sensible. Il commençait à très bien la connaître et devinant ses réactions il pouvait anticiper afin de la faire craquer. Aussi doucement, il fit passer une de ses mains sous sa tunique et caressa sa peau en l'effleurant à peine. Malgré elle, elle pencha la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant à ses mains, toute idée de cuisine envolée. Remontant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement. Se laissant aller, elle posa une de ses mains sur celle que le jeune homme avait passée sous ses vêtements et appuya doucement dessus voulant sentir ses caresses. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes, durant lesquelles, elle se tourna pour lui faire face tout en faisant glisser une de ses mains sous le sweater du jeune homme. Il grogna contre ses lèvres appréciant le contact puis, sans briser leur étreinte, repoussa le repas plus loin, avant de poser ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune femme afin de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle noua machinalement ses jambes autour de lui, les collant l'un à l'autre avant de partir à la découverte de son cou. De son côté, il caressait, à nouveau, son ventre. Mitchie, ayant encore quelque peu conscience de là où ils étaient, laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de son copain, par-dessus ses vêtements, mais oublia tout lorsque les doigts du jeune homme entrèrent en contact avec le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue, alors qu'un de ses doigts passait sous la dentelle. Malgré elle, elle soupira contre sa bouche, faisant passer ses mains sous le sweater de Shane. Cependant, dans un éclair de lucidité, il mit fin à leur activité.

« - Tu me rends fou, fit-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres.

« - Prouve-le, chuchota-t-elle en le fixant déterminée.

Il la fixa une seconde puis l'embrassa en reprenant ses caresses. La température remonta rapidement, leur faisant oublier leurs amis, dans la pièce d'à côté. Se collant à son copain, la jeune femme releva doucement son haut, alors qu'elle quittait ses lèvres, pour partir dans son cou. Il soupira quelques secondes, puis caressa la peau de son dos avant de venir sur son ventre, frôlant la ceinture du jeans qu'elle avait. Passant un doigt dessous, il fit rapidement sauter le bouton avant de doucement faire descendre la fermeture. Lorsqu'elle le sentit frôler son boxer, la jeune femme se cambra et abandonna son cou, pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. Il fit passer ses mains sur la peau découverte, avant de faire passer un doigt sous la dentelle. Afin d'étouffer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, elle mit plus de passion dans son baiser, mais ne put s'empêcher de haleter sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Lorsque ses caresses devinrent plus intenses, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à lui, lui griffant le dos, malgré elle. Mettant fin au baiser, elle ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, tandis que ses mains frôlaient le cuir chevelu du garçon qui la mettait au supplice. Malheureusement, malgré sa maîtrise de son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir, doucement, le prénom du jeune homme, qui leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se retrouva bientôt à ressentir cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre, si reconnaissable et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, embrassa avidement le jeune homme qui était à l'origine de ce bonheur imminent. Quand l'orgasme la parcourut, tout son corps se contracta l'espace d'une seconde. Elle se sentit sereine et vidée durant ce court laps de temps et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son copain.

« - Fais-moi penser à te rendre ce plaisir au centuple, murmura-t-elle.

« - Quand tu veux, je suis ton homme, assura-t-il en la fixant.

Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en se demandant où était le plat qu'il avait poussé plus tôt. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il aperçut Mandy près de la porte. Celle-ci les regardait les yeux écarquillés et n'osait pas bouger. Les joues plus que rouge, il emprisonna Mitchie contre lui, lui interdisant implicitement de bouger, puis demanda de sa voix la plus calme, au vue des évènements :

« - Tu veux quelque chose Mandy ?

Aussitôt, la brunette se figea et il l'imagina très bien écarquiller les yeux au maximum, avant de devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

« - Euh, de quoi boire, fit-elle embarrassée, mais euh… Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! Même si je comprends mieux pourquoi Kim n'a pas voulu venir chercher autre chose, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit aussi sec et il s'écarta légèrement de sa copine. Comme prévu, elle était extrêmement gênée à en croire la couleur de ses joues. Elle le fixa, cherchant à comprendre comment il faisait pour rester calme, comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était rien. Notant qu'elle était dans les nuages, il entreprit de la rhabiller convenablement, puis remit de l'ordre dans sa propre tenue. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la déposa au sol et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, elle acquiesça et il soupira. Comprenant qu'elle pouvait être gênée, puisqu'il l'était également, il lui demanda si elle se sentait le courage d'aller manger.

« - De toute façon, plus on attendra plus Kim sera atroce, dit-elle en revenant à elle.

Il acquiesça, complètement d'accord avec elle et ils se lavèrent les mains avant de les rejoindre. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Se souriant, ils passèrent la porte. Aussitôt tout le monde les regarda quelques secondes sauf l'étudiante qui sourit grandement. Seule la plus jeune, baissa les yeux et machinalement, chercha la main de son copain. Nate fut surpris de ce geste mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« - Vous vous joignez à nous finalement ?

« - Non, non Kim en fait, nous sommes une illusion, soupira Mitchie en prenant place.

Sur ces mots, elle se servit, puis son copain l'imita en observant sa sœur. Mandy refusant de croiser son regard, il retint un soupir et se promit d'aller la voir afin de régler le problème. Le reste du repas fut agréable et bientôt, Kim nettoya la table relayée par sa meilleure amie.

« - Nate, Jason, allez faire la vaisselle, sourit l'étudiante en riant.

Au même instant le portable du premier sonna et il s'éloigna pour répondre, alors que le second prétexta une envie subite. Restés seuls, Shane proposa à sa sœur d'aller au salon et demanda aux autres de ne pas les déranger le temps que la porte serait fermée.

« - Mouais, vous auriez commencé comme ça tout à l'heure, ça aurait été pratique, commenta Kim.

Mitchie se contenta de rougir, sans en rajouter, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans ce huit clos.

* * *

Dans celle-ci l'ambiance n'était pas plus détendue. Assis sur le canapé, Mandy observa ses genoux, attendant de savoir ce que lui voulait son frère. Soupirant, celui-ci s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« - Ecoute pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, je…

« - T'inquiète, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Je suis arrivée quand elle t'a embrassée, souligna-t-elle.

« - Ouais… C'est gênant quand même, argua-t-il.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Presqu'autant que le jour où je t'ai vu nu sous la douche.

« - De quoi ? Quand, demanda-t-il perdu.

Fouillant son passé, il chercha à se souvenir de cet évènement qui aurait du le marquer, pourtant il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

« - Euh… Je n'aurais pas du le dire, mais bon… En fait, tu étais encore au lycée c'est dire ! Tu revenais de sport ou je ne sais pas quoi et tu étais en nage, du coup t'es monté prendre une douche, mais je le savais pas. J'étais en train de bosser mon projet en papier mâché et je suis allée me laver les mains. Sauf que t'avais pas fermé ! Ni la porte, ni le rideau, se souvint-elle. Tu étais en train de te laver les cheveux, les yeux fermés. Promis je n'ai pas regardé, enfin pas plus d'un quart de seconde, le temps que mon cerveau analyse la situation. Je suis ressortie aussitôt et j'ai étais nettoyer mes mains à la cuisine ! Fin.

« - Forcément, que je m'en souviens pas ! Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si j'avais envie de le savoir.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! L'entretien est fini ?

« - Hein ? Euh ouais.

Elle se leva et ouvrit simplement la porte, prévenant qu'ils pouvaient revenir, puis reprit sa place et lui parla, en français. Elle voulait savoir comment agir avec son copain. Seulement, l'employant moins souvent qu'elle, il peina un peu sur les mots, autant que sur l'attitude à adopter, alors que les quatre entraient en dissertant sur les projets du week-end. Dès qu'elle passa près de lui, Shane attira sa copine dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre quelques secondes.

« - _Bu__t, you're my brother, right? _(Mais t'es mon frère ou pas ?)

« - _Yes but it's also my best friend, I can't tell you what to do, just support your decision!_ (Oui, mais c'est aussi mon meilleur pote, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, juste soutenir ta décision !)

« - _It's not complicated, _s'impatienta Kim_. You look at him in the eyes and you say « Could I sleep with you! » Doesn't look complicated!_ (C'est pourtant pas compliqué, s'impatienta Kim. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et tu lui dis cash « Tu veux bien que je dorme avec toi ? » Pas la peine de chercher midi à quatorze heures !)

Sur ces mots, l'étudiante reprit sa conversation, avant de soupirer.

« - Oui, je parle français, mais je ne dirais rien.

Les autres les regardèrent perdus, puis haussant les épaules, Mitchie se contenta de se caler confortablement dans les bras de son copain avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Sa journée avait déjà été très longue, puisqu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi, mais additionnée à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, elle commençait réellement à piquer du nez.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shane voulut bouger son bras, afin de le réveiller et fronça les sourcils en notant que sa copine ne bougeait pas.

« - Elle s'est endormie y a plusieurs minutes, l'informa Nate. A mon avis, sa journée a du être épuisante !

« - Carrément ! Y a eu un problème chez Connie's Cook, leur expliqua Kim. Un problème d'inondation ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Enfin bref, elles ont du aller nettoyer avant l'arrivée des clients et ça a duré toute la matinée. Résultats, ils ont du courir pour tout faire livrer à temps. Plus le fait qu'on dort mal en ce moment, y a un bébé qui pleure toutes les nuits. Moi qui ne supporte pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment Mitchie fait pour ne pas avoir envie de l'étrangler quand elle croise la poussette.

« - Je monte la coucher alors.

Aussitôt, il se leva, sa copine dans ses bras et commença à partir, lorsque se souvenant d'un point dit simplement :

« - Tu devrais suivre le conseil de Kim, Mandy ! Sur ce coup, elle n'a pas tord…

* * *

Sur ces mots, il disparu à l'étage et rapidement, Kim l'imita suivit de Jason. Restés seuls, Nate la regarda, voulant comprendre la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme secoua la tête, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de monter à l'étage. Elle se changea et s'allongea dans le lit d'une des chambres d'invité puis écouta les bruits de la maison. Dix minutes plus tard, son copain rejoignit sa chambre. Elle l'écouta fermer la porte et le connaissant, l'imagina aller dans la salle de bain se nettoyer le visage, avant de se changer, pour entrer dans son lit. Quand la maison fut des plus calmes, elle soupira puis chercha le sommeil. Seulement, être sous le même toit que son copain lui rappelait les nombreuses nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, simplement blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Elle se tourna plusieurs fois puis avisa son portable. L'écran indiquait deux heures du matin. Soufflant, elle s'assit et alla dans sa salle de bain. Observant son reflet dans le miroir, elle arrangea son pyjama, ainsi que ses cheveux, puis se fixa quelques secondes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit dans le couloir et parcourut les deux mètres qui la séparaient de la chambre qu'elle occupait habituellement. Songeant qu'il devait dormir, elle entra le plus silencieusement possible. Seulement, il se tourna au même moment et elle retint sa respiration. S'asseyant sur son lit, il chuchota :

« - Mandy ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Ne décelant que de l'inquiétude, dans sa voix, elle répondit sur le même ton.

« - J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Si je te demandais de dormir avec toi, tu accepterais ? Sachant que je suis incapable de plus pour le moment ?

Depuis la porte, elle l'observa sortir de son lit et lui faire face. Il ancra son regard au sien et chuchota :

« - Non. Pas tant que tu refuseras que je te prenne dans mes bras ! Parce que la journée, je sais ce que je fais, parce que je suis réveillé, mais la nuit… Imagine que dans mon sommeil, je te prenne contre moi ? Quelle va être ta réaction, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais s'il te plait, m'abandonne pas, pleura-t-elle en posant son front contre son épaule. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu m'aimes toujours et que je ne te dégoûte pas !

« - Rassure-toi ma petite fée. Je t'aime comme au premier jour, tu ne me dégoûtes pas et je saurais me montrer patient. Ce que tu as vécu à du être dur, donc j'attendrais sagement que tu acceptes d'abord que je te prenne contre moi, puis que je puisse dormir en t'enlaçant et que tu acceptes mes caresses. Je serais là tout au long de ces étapes.

Levant le visage, elle le regarda, posant un regard plein de douceur sur lui, puis, sans le quitter des yeux, noua ses mains dans son cou.

« - Merci.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut lorsqu'elle prit ses mains et les posa sur sa taille de jeune femme, avant de se blottir contre lui. Incapable de bouger, il se laissa faire, attendant la suite des évènements. Seulement, elle ne s'écarta pas de lui, comme il l'avait pensé et doucement, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, l'enlaçant enfin. Elle frissonna et il s'arrêta, mais elle murmura :

« - J'ai froid, c'est tout.

Acquiesçant, il s'écarta d'elle et elle fronça les sourcils. Lui tendant la main, il attendit qu'elle la prenne, ce qu'elle fit interrogative. Observant ses yeux, il marcha à reculons jusqu'à leur lit et s'y assit. Il se promit qu'au moindre signe de peur, il arrêterait tout, mais sa seule réaction fut le sourire qu'elle lui accorda en s'asseyant sur lui. Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, elle chuchota :

« - Et si on se couchait maintenant ?

Il acquiesça doucement, en souriant, ravi d'avoir finalement reporté son voyage à Baxley d'une semaine. Ouvrant le lit, il s'y réinstalla et elle s'allongea avant de se coucher face à lui, en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, après qu'il eut posé sa main sur la sienne. Dans la noirceur de la pièce, il l'observa partir au pays de Morphée, sereine, caressant de ses yeux, ses traits paisibles. Il lâcha doucement sa main et du bout de l'index frôla sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser sa joue. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, qui lui avait fait défaut depuis le soir de l'accident.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est fini, pour aujourd'hui. Bon comme vous vous en doutiez, je ne les sépare pas, j'en suis incapable. Sachez cependant que la réaction de Mandy n'est pas du tout excessive, puisque c'était juste de l'appréhension. Témoignage d'une femme ayant fait une fausse couche. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

* * *

Scènes coupées :

**Contexte** : _Nous sommes au tout début de __Changements__. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire pour être exact. Le point de vue est toujours celui de Mitchie._

Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle d'anglais, je soupire. J'ai déjà eu ce professeur l'an dernier, et je connais son goût, plus que prononcé pour Tourgueniev. Et je n'ai pas envie de subir ça cette année, où un de ses livres est au programme. Néanmoins quand la cloche sonne, j'entre et je choisis ma place avec soin. Au second rang, juste derrière Sierra. Le professeur fait son discours habituel, vantant les bienfaits de la littérature américaines, et que chacun d'entre-nous devrait avoir lu Moby Dick au moins une fois dans sa vie, puis évidemment, enchaîne sur son bienfaiteur, j'ai nommé Tourgueniev. Durant plus de dix minutes, on a le droit à un discours soporifique sur son œuvre alors que le plan de table circule. Quand il arrive à ma table, j'inscris mon nom et je le passe à Sierra, avant que le professeur ne le lui prenne, puis nous remplissons la traditionnelle, mais oh combien inutile, fiche de renseignements avant d'être libre. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est un truc idiot, cette fiche. Même s'ils nous arrivent quelque chose en cours, on est emmené à l'infirmerie ou Madame Sancho consulte son dossier personnel avec toutes les informations qu'on a du fournir pour être inscrit. Enfin, si ça les amuse d'utiliser du papier… L'heure passe rapidement, heureusement, puis je me dirige vers mon cours de math. Le premier de l'année, lui aussi. Quand j'arrive la plupart des places sont libres et j'en prends une au troisième rang. C'est une des seules matières que j'aime, parce que je comprends tout.

« - Excuse-moi, tu attends quelqu'un où je peux m'asseoir, demande une fille que je n'avais jamais vu.

« - Non, c'est libre, souris-je.

« - Trop cool. Alors j'installe ma viande et je vais monter ma tente, rit-elle joyeusement. Non parce que les maths et moi… On n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre. La dernière leçon que j'ai compris c'est qu'un plus un font deux. Sauf dans le cas d'un accouchement multiple, s'amuse-t-elle.

Je la regarde intriguée, puis je ris doucement. Bizarrement, elle a une joie de vivre communicative et je l'écoute faire deux trois blagues sur les maths, puis elle se redresse droite comme un i et me tend une main solennelle.

« - Moi c'est Kimia Callaway.

« - Mitchie Torrès, dis-je en lui serrant la main. Kimia ?

« - Ouais mes parents ont un drôle de sens de l'humour et ce jour-là, ils ont du avoir une crise, parce que mon second prénom, c'est Trent.

« - Trent ? Ce n'est pas un prénom de garçon ça ?

« - Et oui. Tu noteras que la blague est fine non, rit-elle. Mais retiens juste Kim, ça suffira.

J'acquiesce perplexe me demandant si elle ne se moque pas de moi, mais quand on doit remplir la nouvelle petite fiche, je la vois écrire Kimia Trent Callaway, et je m'interroge sur la santé mentale de ses parents.

* * *

**Contexte** : _Cette scène se situe bien avant __Un aveu qui change tout__. Centrée exclusivement sur Mandy. J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir._

Quand ses amies partirent, Mandy rentra dans la maison, et s'installa au salon. Prenant la télécommande des mains de son frère, elle remplaça la chaîne musicale par celle des dessins animés mais il refusa de se battre contre elle. A dix ans, sa petite sœur savait déjà comment avoir gain de cause et savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. De plus un de ses amis devait venir et il savait qu'il risquait de débarquer en pleine dispute ce qui serait peu agréable pour lui, aussi il monta dans sa chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Shane était à l'étage, la sonnette retentit. Mandy soupira. Sa mère était dans le jardin, et son père travaillait. « Et l'autre qui n'entend rien, songea-t-elle. » Elle fut tentée de hurler le prénom de son frère, afin qu'il descende puis renonça. Après tout, il lui avait cédé, sans faire d'histoire, la télévision du salon, aussi elle quitta le canapé et alla ouvrir. Seulement, lorsqu'elle le fit, elle regretta sa coiffure. Un peu plus tôt, Sarah lui avait fait de grosses couettes hautes, qui lui donnait l'air plus enfant.

« - Salut, sourit le garçon. Tu dois être Mandy ? Je m'appelle Nate. Tu sais si ton frère est là, demanda-t-il avant de lui sourire.

Elle qui d'habitude avait, aux dires de sa mère, la langue bien pendue, se retrouva incapable de parler et se contenta de hocher la tête en le dévisageant. Il avait les cheveux châtain et bouclé, des yeux marron, qu'elle adorait déjà, et un regard des plus sérieux.

« - Oui quoi, s'amusa-t-il. Oui, tu es Mandy ou oui Shane est là ?

« - Je… Mon frère est euh… Là… Et oui, je m'appelle Mandy.

« - Je m'en suis douté ! Lui répète pas, mais ton frère t'adore. Il parle beaucoup de toi. Bon il dit que t'es une peste mais il t'adore ! Et tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à une petite peste ! Tu m'autorises à entrer ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne fit que hocher la tête, avant de s'effacer. Fermant la porte derrière lui, elle finit par se reprendre et, nota l'étui qu'il avait.

« - Toi aussi, tu joues de la guitare ?

« - Ouais, je me débrouille disons. Et toi, tu joues ?

« - Non. Shane ne veut pas m'apprendre !

« - Normal, t'as toujours les doigts plein de peinture, intervint ce dernier. Salut mec ! Ma sœur ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ?

« - Non. T'as une petite peste adorable comme tout. Et qui va briser les cœurs d'ici quelques années, rit-il. A bientôt Mandy, ajouta-t-il pour elle avant de monter à l'étage précédé de son ami.

* * *

Voilà, j'avais pensé vous en mettre une marrante mais vu le chapitre, je pense que celle-ci est quand même mieux. Votre avis ?

Salut à tous. Navrée, j'étais tellement pressée de vous poster le nouveau chapitre que j'ai complètement oublié les reviews du chapitre 25, donc je me rattrape sur celui-là. Merci à tous en tout cas. Merci donc à **Sarah** (Salut miss. Ravie que tu aies apprécie (_as usual_ lol) Promis, y aura quelques scènes sur les prochains chapitres, j'en ai écris pleins qu'on n'a pas posté du coup lol Et promis je posterais la suite. Elle est trop _funny_ pour la laisser sur mon ordi. ^^ Ouais Joshua est génial et il ne changera pas. Même dans la suite. Tu verras. Pour TJ on va attendre de voir ce que ça donne, mais c'est que comme les chiens ne font pas de chats… (Expression purement française qu'est pas jolie mais bon) Que de jolies rêves. Tant que t'y es, ils transforment les _Tous Pour Un_ en groupe avec voix féminine ? mdr Pour Tania, c'est clair, « Pour sûre, Arthur, elle assure » (que de rimes, comme je m'amuse lol) Pour Mandy, on a des nouvelles, mais c'est pas faramineux, comme tu l'as peut-être lu. Bisous et bonne journée à toi.), **Aurélie** (J'avoue, moi aussi, la conversation, j'ai adoré l'écrire. On en sait un peu plus sur chacune lol. Pour les parents, on en sait plus maintenant, et j'espère que vous les détesterez moins. Quant à Mandy et Nate… Je suis cruelle, et j'en suis navrée mais ils sont trop jeunes pour être parents (surtout elle) et puis, ce serait irresponsable de les laisser avoir l'enfant, surtout pour l'abandonner en quelques sortes. Quant à Shane, il est… Très protecteur envers sa petite chérie d'amour ^^. Et Mitchie… Disons que quand elle s'énerve, tout le monde se taie et écoute, et ils ont raisons. Bisous à toi.), **Lady Hope** (Salut miss. T'as raison, Nate et Mandy vont pas être super joyeux à présent. A leur âge, comme à tout âge, c'est une épreuve. Les parents de Shane… Un peu bizarre mais ça devrait aller comme tu l'as sans doute lu. On verra s'ils sont vrais. Ouais, le père se reprend aussi, enfin. Non, je n'ai oublié ni Jason, ni Kim, tu as mal lu lol. Jason vit à Baxley aussi (enfin ses parents) donc ils dorment chez les parents de Jason, et Nate chez les siens lol. Pour mes problèmes, grave ou pas, ils sont en train de se résoudre alors on en parle plus héhé. Bisous miss et merci), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **amychan** (Salut la miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ? Du moment que tu lis, ça marche et si tu ne peux pas toujours commenter, ce n'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas lol. Moi je crois que j'agirais comme elle va le faire. Je ne suis pas fan des enfants mais perdre celui qui vit en toi, ce doit être horrible et c'est une épreuve que je ne souhaite à personne. Ouais, Vive Mitchie ! ! ! Lol Toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre 26 que j'ai posté récemment. Mais si t'as des questions, n'hésites pas, je répondrais. Non le titre de la chanson je l'ai mais j'ai écris aucune paroles, j'ai juste fait un résumé, navrée, j'ai pas d'idée, et aucune ne correspondait à ce que je voulais. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous) **aureliascot** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous), **Persee** (Salut miss. Ouais, sacrée chapitre que le 25 lol. Heureusement, on comprend tout dans le suivant qui est en ligne déjà. Et la fin des problèmes arrive bientôt, (enfin pourrait-on dire) lol. Quant à l'attitude de Mitchie, moi je dis juste bravo, elle montre aux parents qu'elle est mille fois (au moins) mieux que Jodie Summers lol La comparaison est même impossible. On ne peut comparer, une licorne à un cheval de bois lol. Quant à Kim, elle me fait triper lol. Et merci d'attendre le temps qu'il faut, c'est vraiment très gentil et ça me touche beaucoup. Bisous) **Tite-Lulue**, **Miss Luna** (Salut toi Merci tes compliments me touchent et la suite c'est maintenant. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant. Bisous) ainsi que **lifeandhope**. Bisous à tous

Avant de vous quitter, je voulais vous prévenir. J'ai, hier ou avant-hier, crée une page spéciale facebook pour vous. Dessus, j'y mettrais des nouvelles des posts, des réponses plus en détails à vos questions, éventuelles, et _naturally_ (clin d'œil à **hermès**) des infos exclusives sur les prochains chapitres. Donc si vous êtes intéressées, je suis sous « Missy Tagada » N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour.

Bisous bonne semaine.


	31. Chapitre 28

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? Moi super, je viens de me faire épiler l'avant-bras à cause de l'élastoplasme que j'ai du mettre suite à ma chute en roller (dont mon poignet refuse de guérir au passage) Mais, n'étant pas là pour vous raconter, qui de toute façon ne vous intéresse pas, je préfère vous annoncer l'arrivée imminente de du nouveau chapitre. Et pour cause, quand vous lirez cette note, il sera là mdr. Alors dans ce chapitre, il se passe un tas de truc. C'est énorme ! ! ! ! (Oui avec pleins de point d'exclamation, pour bien qu'on sente à quel point, c'est gros mdr) Tout d'abord, on a des nouvelles de TJ. Ce qui va légèrement changer la vie de Mitchie, ensuite, une attention des plus touchante et un moment kimineste (enfin deux) à ne rater sous aucun prétexte. Une petite dispute, et un heureux évènement, ou presque, vous en saurez plus en lisant. J'oubliais le meilleur reste la super invitation surprise. Bref, ce chapitre c'est que du bonheur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant de vous laissez lire, je tenais à remercier **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Oui effectivement, Shane et Mitchie ont beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Quant à Nate et Mandy, on en sait un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Bisous), **chris87**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **Watashi** **wa** **daisuki**, **Bonilia**, **lifeandhope**, **amychan** (Salut miss. Tout va mieux pour moi, c'est relatif mais ça s'arrange disons. Je t'avoue je n'ai pas ménagé le couple Nate Mandy mais ça commence à s'arranger, non ? Euh oui, vous avez enfin les réponses pour Mitchie. Heureuse ? mdr Des parents normaux ? Tout dépend de ta définition de la normalité. Ouais, un peu triste le passé de Mitchie, mais bon. Et on sait que Kim parle français depuis le chapitre 10 de la fic _Changements_ si je ne me trompe pas. Merci à toi de continuer à me suivre. Bisous), **Sarah** (Salut petite miss. Tout d'abord… quel pavé :o Dis donc, j'ai pas mal de réponses à fournir d'un coup lol Je vais devoir abréger, j'en suis désolée. T'en fais pas, les études passent avant tout, même chez moi, donc je t'excuse. Alors _chap25_ : Ouais il est super triste. Mandy et Nate perdent leur enfant, et Mitchie qui fait front. Il faut bien que les parents voient qui elle est vraiment. Quant à TJ, on a des news dans ce chapitre. Pour les scènes coupées, quelque chose me dit qu'à la place de Mitchie j'aurais sûrement rit jaune parce qu'elle a payé un repas qui n'a même pas été mangé au final. Quant à la scène dans la rue où elle joue les touristes, j'avoue, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Quant à Shane navrée, il est toujours qu'à Mitchie et toc. _Chap26_ : Ouais on en apprend pas mal dans ce chapitre. Toutes ces révélations, la dispute avec le ressenti des deux, c'est terrible mais en même temps, vous en aviez besoin (de toute l'explication) pour mieux comprendre la suite lol. Tu sais, la jalousie mal placée fait faire n'importe quoi. Quant à la scène entre Nate et Mitchie, quand il la remercie je la trouve touchante perso. Ouais Mandy pète un peu un plomb mais elle a besoin d'évacuer sa rancœur, je crois donc que c'est excusable et c'est une passade, comme tu le liras dans ce chapitre. Même si Nate se sent un peu inutile. La hantise d'un garçon en fait lol. Pour les scènes coupées : Figure-toi que j'y avais pensé à ce que les garçons tombent sur les photos mais au final je ne l'écrirais pas. J'ai déjà tellement de trucs à poster que bon… Quant à la scène dans le camp à leur observatoire, ouais, comme disait l'autre, c'est même chaud bouillant mdr. Et enfin le _chap27_ (j'ai cru que j'en viendrais jamais à bout de ta review) Ouais, c'est vrai que là c'est Nate qui est le plus puni mais au final, pas tant que ça donc ça va lol. Quant à la scène de la cuisine, marrant tout le monde adore cette scène (c'est même un trip entre **chris87** et moi ce passage mdr) En effet, c'était pas le meilleur endroit mais bon, on peut pas dire que c'était prévu à la base. Ah la joie de la spontanéité ^^ Pour Mandy ne t'en fais pas, elle va aller un peu mieux dans ce chapitre. Et enfin les scènes coupées. Ouais Kimia Trent, j'adore. Vraiment les parents avaient un drôle d'humour. Heureusement hormis Mitchie personne ne le sait pour le moment, puisqu'elle dit s'appeler Kim donc… Pour Nate et Mandy, c'est, je crois, ce qu'il s'appelle, un coup de foudre, non ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous miss.) et **aureliascott1** pour leurs reviews.

Et bien sur, un grand merci à **chris87** qui a gentiment accepté de corriger mes fautes.

**Chris87** little message : Hello tout le monde. Bon surtout ne croyez pas ce qu'elle pourrait vous dire pour le retard du post. C'est totalement de ma faute si le chap arrive que ce soir. J'ai eu qq ptis problèmes de santé et donc la correc a été retardée. Bon chapitre donc avec toutes mes excuses )

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

J'oubliais deux points essentiels avant que je ne lâche mon clavier, est-ce que vous avez lu la fic de **nouna** qui s'intitule Un nouveau commencement ? Franchement, entre nous, je vous la conseille, moi j'adore. Et j'adhère lol

**CHAP 28**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, Nate fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son torse. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit la chevelure blonde de sa copine et sourit. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il soupira de contentement et caressa ses cheveux distraitement. Seulement elle tourna la tête presqu'aussitôt, l'observant, parfaitement réveillée.

« - Bien dormi, demanda-t-elle souriant.

« - C'est un euphémisme, répondit-il en souriant. Et toi ?

« - J'avoue, j'aurais préféré que tu me prennes dans tes bras, mais sinon oui…

« - Désolé ! C'est juste que j'évite d'aller trop vite pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux supporter comme geste donc j'attends et j'avance tout doucement. Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

« - Alors embrasse-moi, le défia-t-elle.

Il l'observa quelques secondes puis l'embrassa sur la joue, comme la veille.

« - Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je veux un vrai baiser, comme dans les films au cinéma. Avec des violons en sourdine, tes mains sur ma taille et un chœur d'ange qui chanterait en arrière plan.

« - Désolé, pour le chœur et les violons, faudra repasser. Au mieux, je peux te jouer un morceau de guitare, mais faudra que tu t'enlaces toute seule !

« - Alors contentons-nous du baiser et du câlin, dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son copain.

Il y répondit en souriant, la serrant contre lui, puis lui proposa de descendre quand ils s'éloignèrent. Acquiesçant, elle sortit du lit et rejoignit la porte où elle l'attendit. Il la rejoignit tranquillement et elle sourit avant de l'embrasser, puis ouvrit ensuite la porte blottit contre lui. Au même instant, Mitchie sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Les voyant ainsi, elle leur sourit puis leur souhaita bonjour. Ils descendirent en silence et rejoignirent la cuisine. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, Mandy prit deux casseroles puis remonta rapidement, avant que les deux autres aient pu la retenir. Se regardant, ils se contentèrent de se boucher les oreilles en l'entendant frapper les deux objets l'un contre l'autre dans le couloir en chantant l'hymne américain, d'une voix où les fausses notes étaient nombreuses. Peu de temps après, elle rit de bon cœur et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée rapidement, suivie des trois autres qui la fixaient méchamment.

« - Ce réveil, tu vas le payer au centuple, la menaça son frère avant d'aviser sa copine, tu étais au courant ?

« - Rassure-toi Shane, on a pas eu le temps de la retenir. Le temps qu'on comprenne ses projets, elle était déjà en train de vous réveiller, déclara Nate avant de prendre sa copine dans ses bras. On a juste eut le temps de se boucher les oreilles.

« - Et puis, si j'avais voulu te réveiller, ajouta Mitchie, j'aurais choisi un réveil beaucoup plus calme et agréable, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille… Avec pleins de bisous.

Il acquiesça et embrassa sa copine avec douceur.

« - Hey prenez une chambre ou au moins une autre pièce. Celle-ci vous l'avez utilisée hier, sourit Kim avant de courir au salon quand elle croisa le regard incendiaire des deux concernés.

Pour sa part, Jason riait de bon cœur. Ils commencèrent tous à préparer le petit-déjeuner, avant de s'installer. Shane ne dit rien, mais nota le regard ravi de son meilleur ami et comprit que finalement il avait eu tord de s'inquiéter. Sa sœur semblait reprendre le dessus et ils roucouleraient à nouveau ensemble. Pour sa part Mitchie faisait d'autres pronostics. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu enlacés, elle avait compris que Mandy commençait son deuil, mais elle savait aussi que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Durant plusieurs jours, sa mère avait refusé de dormir avec son mari et la jeune femme n'en savait pas plus, mais elle se promit de lui en parler, afin d'aiguiller Nate. Bien qu'ils ne semblaient plus avoir réellement besoin d'elle.

Le week-end passa rapidement et lorsqu'elle fut, à nouveau, dans l'avion, elle soupira. Finalement, tous les problèmes semblaient se régler petit à petit et elle pria pour qu'il n'y en ait pas de nouveau. Avec Shane, ils ne savaient quoi penser de ses parents. Certes, ils avaient fait amende honorable, mais elle n'avait pas de nouvelle. Non qu'elle en attendait, mais pourtant elle aurait aimé savoir s'ils étaient sincères. Durant le vol de retour, elle analysa leurs comportements à l'hôpital et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Leur attitude ne lui avait pas paru suspecte, au contraire leurs mots et leurs gestes semblaient sincères. « Surtout qu'ils ont tout avoué, ajouta sa conscience. Ouais, pas faux, ils nous ont tout raconté, selon eux, mais peut-être y a-t-il encore d'autre points de cachés ? »

En rentrant chez elle, accompagnée de Kim, elle nota un message sur le répondeur et l'enclencha.

« - Salut Mitchie, c'est TJ. J'ai un petit problème d'emploi du temps. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il te serait possible de venir samedi dix-huit, au lieu du vingt-cinq, pour enregistrer le duo ? Rappelle-moi, quand tu auras ce message. Merci.

« - Visiblement, t'as plus qu'une semaine à attendre, commenta Kim et après tu vas faire de la concurrence aux garçons. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Un vrai bain de sang…

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, rit-elle. Au contraire, on travaillera ensemble, comme ça je verrais mon homme beaucoup plus souvent et tout sera parfait.

Elles rirent, puis la brunette appela la chanteuse. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur son ancienne rivale.

« - Salut Tess, c'est Mitchie, ta mère est chez vous ?

« - Désolée, elle revient mardi. Tu veux que je lui transmette un message peut-être ?

« - Si ça ne t'ennuie, pas. Dis-lui juste que c'est bon, si le lieu n'a pas changé naturellement.

« - Très bien. Bye.

Elle acquiesça et raccrocha, avant d'aller vider son sac. Shane avait arrêté de lui piquer des vêtements depuis le jour où il avait confondu ses habits avec ceux de sa sœur et la jeune femme l'en remercia. Elle aimait avoir le choix pour s'habiller, mais avec deux armoires, chacune dans un état différent, ça devenait difficile. Cependant, elle aimait l'idée d'être un peu chez elle dans leur villa, aussi avait-elle pris le parti de ne rien ramener des vêtements qu'elle avait déjà là-bas. Elle en laissait même d'autres, pour le plaisir de son copain. En plus, bien qu'ils se soient légèrement disputés pour ce détail, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui acheter quelques vêtements dans les diverses villes qu'il avait visité, durant leur dernière tournée, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait un choix plus large de tenue.

Elle se coucha tôt, ce soir-là, en repensant à la nuit sportive qu'elle avait eue. Bien qu'elle avait promis à son copain de lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle avait eu dans la cuisine le vendredi soir, elle n'avait pas encore agi, préférant attendre quelques temps afin qu'il oublie.

La semaine passa rapidement pour elle et elle fut surprise d'avoir des nouvelles de TJ que le vendredi. Elle venait de rentrer, quand le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, tout en triant le courrier :

« - Ici Mitchie.

« - Salut. C'est à toi que je voulais parler justement, comment vas-tu ?

« - Fatiguée et je sens la nourriture, rit-elle, mais ça va. Et toi ?

« - Pareille, l'odeur de nourriture en moins. C'est bon pour demain ?

« - Oui, oui pas de problème. Tess ne t'as pas transmit mon message ?

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle passe la semaine chez Ella. Elle a du oublier de le noter…

« - Ok. C'est toujours au même endroit ?

« - Non, finalement, c'est à Montgomery. On visitera New York plus tard. Je t'envoie le plan pour trouver le studio par mail, ça te convient ?

« - Bien sûr.

Elles rirent et Mitchie fronça les sourcils en notant un faire-part. Comme c'était pour Kim, elle le posa dans sa pile, puis après quelques minutes de conversation avec la chanteuse, elle raccrocha et fila sous la douche. Quand elle en sortit, sa colocataire était assise au salon, la fameuse enveloppe devant elle, les yeux dans le vague et sa guitare à la main.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais. Mes parents, tu sais qu'ils sont divorcés ?

« - Euh oui, tu m'en as parlé quand tu es revenue de ton séjour. Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

« - Ils ont finalement décidé de repasser devant le maire. Idiot non, demanda-t-elle en levant le nez.

« - Non, c'est juste l'amour ! Des fois y a rien à comprendre…

L'étudiante haussa les sourcils, puis lui proposa de manger des pizzas à titre exceptionnel. N'ayant pas envie de cuisiner, la brunette acquiesça et passa l'appel, le temps que son amie aille prendre une douche. Leur soirée fut assez calme malgré l'appel de Jason. Le temps que Kim roucoulait au téléphone, la brunette alla dans sa chambre. Elle rangea sa guitare dans son étui puis s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, réfléchissant à son histoire avec Shane. « Ça fera bientôt deux ans ! C'est ma plus longue histoire et la seule en fait ! N'empêche, je me demande jusqu'où elle ira ? Jusqu'à ma mort serait parfait, mais maman n'a pas tord. Il peut me quitter demain ! Moi, je sais que j'en serais incapable, mais lui ? Il va peut-être finir par en avoir marre de moi ? Des complications de notre histoire, ou de mon attitude enfantine. Je sais qu'il dit le contraire, mais peut-être est-ce juste pour ne pas me faire mal. Non ce n'est pas possible, selon Brown, Shane est quelqu'un de franc et donc si je l'ennuyais il me le dirait ! Et puis, le fait qu'il se soit brouillé avec ses parents, juste pour moi, prouve bien qu'il m'aime ? Alors pourquoi, je doute ? Peut-être parce que je suis jamais certaine de rien. Je ne suis vraiment pas normale, soupira-t-il mentalement. »

« - Hey, les garçons veulent te parler, l'interrompit Kim le téléphone à la main.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-elle en prenant l'objet.

« - Bonsoir à toi aussi, souligna Shane.

« - Désolée. Bonsoir les garçons, bisou mon chéri ! Comment va ?

Ils rirent puis rapidement, l'informèrent du but de l'appel. Ils lui proposaient de transformer la chanson qu'ils avaient à quatre cerveaux en duo. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes en silence, puis refusa arguant qu'à la base elle avait été écrite simplement pour eux. Sa voix n'avait pas été comptée.

« - C'est pas grave, argua Nate. On change deux trois mots et accords et ça passe. Et puis personne ne connaîtra le texte initial ?

« - Si. Vous trois et moi. Et puis, même, cette chanson elle est pour vous, fin de la conversation. On en écrira une autre à nous quatre et on la fera en duo si vous voulez, mais pas celle-là.

Ils refusèrent arguant qu'ils aimaient beaucoup cette chanson et qu'ainsi ils pourraient spécifier qu'elle en était une des auteurs. La conversation perdura plusieurs minutes, puis ne se sentant pas combattive, elle finit par donner son accord en soupirant. Kim fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi, elle finissait toujours par se ranger à l'avis des autres. Prétextant une grosse journée, ce qui était loin d'être un mensonge, Mitchie mit fin à la conversation, puis mit sa colocataire hors de sa chambre afin d'aller se coucher. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait son soudain coup de barre, mais elle espérait qu'il serait parti à son réveil. S'allongeant dans le noir, elle chercha à entendre l'appel de Morphée, malheureusement, la conversation dans la chambre d'à côté, la tint éveillée.

Quand son réveil sonna à huit heures, elle se leva d'un bond et se prépara sans plus penser à son blues de la veille. Seul le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle enregistrait son premier duo, l'importait. Elle s'habilla normalement, prit son étui de guitare qu'elle posa dans l'entrée, puis mit un peu de musique le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Malgré elle, elle se mit à fredonner ce qui passait à la radio et sourit en entendant le nouvel extrait des garçons. Se promettant de les féliciter pour cette chanson, elle termina son repas, fit un peu de ménage avant de sortir quand Steve la prévint qu'il était en bas. Ils discutèrent tout le long du chemin et cette conversation sans but réelle, l'empêcha de stresser. Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva au studio d'enregistrement de TJ à Montgomery, elle était encore maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle franchit les portes et fut surprise de voir la chanteuse dans le hall. Elles parlèrent quelques minutes, puis allèrent en studio. La jeune femme rencontra Matt, qui travaillait souvent avec TJ et il lui expliqua comment tout allait se dérouler. Elle écouta attentivement, puis acquiesça lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait compris.

« - Bon de toute façon, si jamais tu doutes, fais comme moi, sourit la professionnelle. Ou alors, fais ce qu'on fait de mieux dans ces cas-là, ris !

« - J'y penserais !

Sur ces mots, elles allèrent en studio et y restèrent trois heures. Entre leurs trous de mémoire et les fous rires qu'elles avaient, elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Matt leur proposa de l'écouter. Elles l'avaient intitulées _Believe in love_. Celle-ci expliquait qu'on devait tous toujours croire en ce sentiment et que l'amour triomphait de toutes les épreuves s'il était sincère. Tout en l'écoutant, elle pensa à son histoire. Le texte aurait très bien pu la raconter. Seulement, celui-ci avait été écrit pour TJ qui sortait d'une histoire d'amour compliquée, puisque son ex-copain avait simplement voulut être connu et l'avait quitté quand c'a avait été le cas. A la fin de l'écoute, elles acquiescèrent toutes deux, visiblement ravies de la mélodie.

« - C'est vraiment pas mal, reconnut Matt. La musique est de qui ?

« - Mitchie et les paroles de nous deux, indiqua TJ. Enfin personnellement, j'adore ! Je vais voir avec mon prod, si on peut tourner le clip rapidement, parce que j'accroche encore plus maintenant ! C'est frais, tout en restant dans ce que je fais habituellement, malgré que ce soit totalement nouveau. Et toi, conquise ?

« - Euh totalement ! Bon, en même temps, j'aime chacune des chansons que j'écris, mais celle-là, j'avoue, elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas !

« - Ma griffe, rit la professionnelle en frottant ses ongles contre son col.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, puis leurs estomacs criant famine, elles allèrent manger un bout en parlant de comment, elles voyaient le clip. Chacune ayant une vision différente de la vidéo, elles en discutèrent puis se mirent finalement d'accord. Elles prendraient un couple d'acteurs qui joueraient les amoureux, alors qu'elles deux seraient comme leurs consciences.

Quand Mitchie rentra au soir, elle composa le numéro des garçons. Ceux-ci étant absents, elle laissa un rapide message.

« - Salut vous trois. Je suis déçue de parler à votre boite vocale, mais je voulais juste vous dire bravo. J'ai entendue votre nouvel extrait ce matin et j'adore. Enfin tant pis, salut bonne soirée, à bientôt.

Raccrochant, elle alla au salon sa guitare à la main et joua quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague. Elle repensa à l'appel de la veille et soupira. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé imposer son choix mais elle ne voulait pas non plus les forcer à faire quelque chose, que visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas. Certes, elle sacrifiait son avis, mais se rappela les conseils que TJ lui avait donnés. Ceux-ci allaient se révéler utiles selon la chanteuse, puisqu'elle débutait dans le métier. « Surtout t'hésite pas, si jamais t'as un problème, t'appelle et je te donnerai mon opinion, lui avait-elle dit. » Trouvant ça plutôt sympa, elle sourit et fila à la cuisine. Durant une heure, elle la briqua et sursauta quand sa colocataire entra. Celle-ci ignorant qu'elle était là, enleva ses chaussures.

« - Bon, pour une visite obligatoire, c'était plutôt sympa. Va juste falloir que je file sous la douche, où je sens que Mitchie ne va pas me lâcher en voyant les œufs que j'ai dans les cheveux, grommela-t-elle.

S'arrêtant, la brunette la rejoignit bras croisés.

« - Explique !

« - Ah, cria-t-elle en sursautant. T'es déjà là ? Oui, bon forcément, sinon je ne te verrais pas. Y'a rien à expliquer. Le meilleur ami de mon cousin m'aime depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai perdu le fil et m'a coincé dans la cuisine. Je l'ai empêché de m'embrasser en lui cassant un œuf sur la tête, mais… Il s'est vengé, grimaça-t-elle, comme tu le vois !

« - En effet ! Je sens que Jason va être ravi de connaître cette petite histoire.

Elles rirent puis tandis que l'une allait se laver, l'autre retourna tranquillement à son ménage.

Durant le mois qui suivit, il y eut plusieurs évènements notables. Le premier fut naturellement l'enregistrement du duo qu'ils firent un vendredi, afin que Shane puisse voir sa copine plus longtemps. La semaine suivante, Mitchie tourna le clip avec TJ sur quatre jours. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, plusieurs professionnels l'appelèrent, lui proposant de signer avec eux. La jeune femme fut rapidement dépassée par les évènements et prit rendez-vous avec Joshua. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le travail d'agent, mais accepta de l'aider dans sa carrière. La jeune femme semblait avoir confiance en lui et il se promit de tout faire pour que celle-ci perdure. Il lui conseilla donc de signer dans la même maison de disque que les garçons, ce qui lui permettrait de refaire un autre duo, si jamais elle le souhaitait.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, elle dut poser plusieurs jours de congés, afin de discuter avec son agent, sélectionner les chansons et les musiciens avec qui elle travaillerait souvent et surtout sélectionner son prochain clip.

* * *

Connie était vraiment ravie pour sa fille. Tout semblait enfin se débloquer et elle sut que bientôt son bébé partirait définitivement de la maison et quitterait son emploi présent. Elle commença donc à lui chercher une remplaçante.

* * *

Du côté de Mandy, la vie était moins rose. Certes, elle se remettait plutôt bien de sa fausse couche et sur les conseils de sa grande sœur, consultait un psychologue afin de parler du problème. Mais bien vite, elle lui parla du reste de sa vie, sentant qu'elle en avait visiblement plus besoin qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle accusait toujours ses parents, mais avait complètement oublié la culpabilité de Nate. Certes, il ne s'était pas protégé, mais elle n'avait rien fait non plus et surtout ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait poussée dans les escaliers. Cette décision elle l'avait prise toute seule et l'acceptait à présent. De plus, avec ses examens qui approchaient, la jeune femme était souvent sur les nerfs, surtout que son copain n'était pas vraiment libre ces temps-ci. Ils se téléphonaient chaque soir, mais la promo de leur nouvel album l'empêchait d'être en Floride. Elle passait donc ses week-ends avec les deux filles qui l'aidaient à réviser au maximum.

Lors du dernier week-end avant ses examens, elle fut surprise d'apprendre que Mitchie ne serait sans doute pas là. De plus en plus souvent demandée, la jeune femme passait le plus clair de son temps ailleurs et Mandy soupira. Elle adorait Kim, c'était une évidence. Elles étaient complémentaires sur bien des points, pourtant, elle préférait parler avec Mitchie. Elle se sentait naturellement plus proche de cette dernière qui l'avait beaucoup aidée et toujours soutenue. De plus, dès le premier instant où elle l'avait vu, alors qu'elle tournait autour de son frère, au sens propre du terme puisqu'elle cherchait l'ego de ce dernier*, comme elle l'avait appris peu après, elle avait senti qu'elle s'entendrait avec elle. Ensuite au travers des quelques conversations qu'elles avaient eue, elle avait tout de suite vue qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle semblait être faite pour son frère. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle, déjà à ce moment, ne trompait pas. Aussi savoir qu'elle ne serait pas là l'ennuyait légèrement. Se promettant de ne pas faire la tête, elle descendit de l'oiseau de fer et rejoignit Kim à la porte d'embarquement. Comme chaque fois, elles se sautèrent exagérément dans les bras, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois, alors que six jours étaient à peine passés. Elles retournèrent joyeusement à l'appartement des filles et furent étonnées de voir un livreur sonner chez elle.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda Kim.

« - Livraison de fleurs, expliqua l'employé, pour mesdemoiselles Callaway, Torrès et Gray.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ne rentrera qu'à minuit, inventa l'étudiante, mais on va prendre les trois, les deux autres, c'est nous, expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme leur confia les trois bouquets, leurs faisant confiance, surtout quand il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« - Mitchie m'a dit que tu pouvais prendre sa chambre, vu qu'elle serait pas là ! Installe-toi et fais comme chez toi. Même si tu ne vas pas pouvoir prendre ton bouquet dimanche !

« - Vous le ferez sécher pour moi et me le rapporterez si un jour vous venez en voiture. Oui, je sais, on peut rêver.

Elles rirent, puis tandis que l'une déposait les fleurs dans trois vases, la seconde partit poser son sac dans la chambre qu'elle comptait investir durant le week-end. Kim vint déposer deux bouquets, un sur la commode de son amie, l'autre sur un des chevets, puis elles commandèrent un repas chez le traiteur et s'installèrent au salon où elles discutèrent légèrement.

Le repas arriva vingt minutes plus tard et elles passèrent dans la salle à manger, où elles restèrent jusqu'à minuit. Elles étaient en train de parler de leur été quand la porte s'ouvrit avec précaution. Fronçant les sourcils, Kim passa par la cuisine où elle prit le rouleau à pâtisserie, puis fila doucement dans l'entrée. L'ombre avança sans bruit jusqu'à la pièce et elle leva son arme de fortune, s'apprêtant à assommer ce visiteur importun. Quand la silhouette commença à se dessiner, elle abaissa le rouleau et esquiva la personne au dernier moment. Mitchie sursauta en voyant l'objet passer à deux centimètres de son nez et demanda à sa colocataire.

« - Mais t'es barrée ou quoi ?

« - Tu devais rentrer que dimanche soir, je te signale. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Je croyais qu'avec Josh, vous alliez tourner ton clip demain ?

« - En effet, c'était prévue, sourit la jeune femme avant d'aller dans la salle à manger, mais je n'allais pas laisser Mandy seule avec toi ce week-end. La pauvre ne sortira pas normale de cet appartement sinon, rit-elle. Salut miss, comment va ?

La lycéenne la prit dans ses bras, la remerciant de sacrifier son emploi du temps pour elle, mais Mitchie l'interrompit.

« - C'est rien, t'inquiète. J'ai presqu'autant besoin d'un week-end normal que toi !

« - Ouais, paraît que tu n'es jamais chez toi !

« - Paraît en effet. Vous avez mangé ?

« - Oui maman, intervint l'étudiante en se rasseyant.

Elles rirent de bon cœur et discutèrent une demi-heure de plus. Elles bâillèrent rapidement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décidèrent d'aller au lit. Mitchie accompagna son amie et prit un oreiller, en remarquant les fleurs. Demandant à Mandy d'où ils venaient, elle alla dans son dressing chercher une couverture.

« - Celui sur la commode est de Shane, _for you_, l'autre c'est le mien et il vient de mon copain. Tu vas où ?

« - Dormir sur le canapé.

« - Sois pas idiote ! On va dormir ensemble, juste pour embêter nos copains, quand ils nous demanderont si on a dormit seules.

Elle rit et accepta pour cette nuit, se sentant trop fatiguée pour débattre. Elle alla se changer dans la salle d'eau et fixa le miroir. Sa semaine avait été éprouvante et elle comptait sur ce week-end pour se reposer. Depuis quelques jours, elle était sans arrêt malade, vomissait facilement et s'énervait à vitesse grand V. Soupirant, elle se lava le visage et partit se coucher.

Elles passèrent donc un nouveau week-end entre filles et le consacrèrent à se reposer. Les examens de Mandy commençant le lundi, elles lui interdirent de réviser et allèrent, à la place, se balader en ville et profiter du soleil.

Lorsqu'elle repartit le dimanche après-midi, elle n'appréhendait plus ses examens. Suivant le conseil de ses deux amies, elle passa les trois jours à imaginer que c'était simplement des contrôles afin de vérifier qu'elle apprenait ses cours.

La semaine passa rapidement et le jeudi suivant, Mitchie, qui rentrait du visionnage du clip eut la surprise d'avoir Nate au téléphone. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il lui expliqua qu'il organisait une réunion chez eux, afin de fêter son début de carrière, les examens de Mandy qui venaient de se terminer, ainsi que les partiels de Kim. Celle-ci n'aurait pas les résultats avant fin juin, mais elle était assez confiante. Mitchie accepta sous l'accord de son amie et lui exposa l'idée dès que celle-ci revint de sa séance shopping. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, Joshua appela la brunette et la prévint qu'elle devait aller à une soirée à new-York ce même week-end. Perdue, elle le prévint qu'elle devait vérifier quelque chose et sitôt raccroché en parla à Kim. Seulement, elle ne l'aida guère puisqu'elle argua que sa carrière décollait enfin, après des mois d'attentes, aussi la brunette appela TJ sur son portable et celle-ci répondit rapidement. Mitchie lui expliqua le problème et la professionnelles soupira.

« - D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? La soirée où tu vas te faire des relations ou tes amis ?

« - Mes amis, sans hésiter, seulement Josh et Kim ont…

« - Rien du tout ! Si tes amis comptent plus pour toi, préviens ton agent que t'as déjà quelque chose de prévu ce week-end et que la prochaine fois qu'il prévoit un truc, qu'il se tienne au courant de ta vie avant.

Etant d'accord avec elle, la jeune femme la remercia et après quelques minutes de conversations légères, raccrocha pour prévenir son agent de sa réponse. Celui-ci grommela, mais accepta son choix. Contente d'elle, elle mit fin à l'appel et fila dans sa chambre préparer son sac pour le lendemain. Elle n'avait qu'un rendez-vous le matin et proposa donc à son amie de partir aussitôt après celui-ci.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle vit son agent le lendemain, elle déchanta. Celui-ci lui demanda si elle était sûre de préférer une soirée entre amis au gala, mais la brunette resta ferme. Il soupira et annula la présence de la jeune femme, avant de lui expliquer le menu de la semaine qui arrivait. Suite au duo qu'elle avait fait avec TJ Tyler, elle avait fait une quantité d'interviews, de séance photos et autre. Elle avait juste réussi à échapper au relooking complet, puisqu'elle s'était simplement fait couper les cheveux et avait pris quelques conseils auprès des professionnels pour ses vêtements. Seulement à présent, elle allait devoir faire la promo de son propre album et selon Joshua le temps allait s'accélérer.

« - D'ailleurs, ce serait plus pratique si tu acceptais de vivre ici plutôt qu'à Gordonville. Je sais que tu es attachée à ta ville, mais vivre dans la capitale de l'état faciliterait tes déplacements.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Seulement, j'ai une colocataire qui ne pourra pas subvenir au loyer toute seule, puisqu'elle n'a qu'une bourse d'études. Et comme, c'est une bonne amie, je ne compte pas la laisser tomber. Pas la peine de me proposer de l'amener à Montgomery, Josh. Sa fac est à Gordonville.

« - Décidément, souffla-t-il, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

« - Je sais, sourit-elle. Et entre-nous, quitte à déménager autant que ce soit pour vivre avec mon copain qui est, rappelons-le à Miami, lui. D'ailleurs, si t'as fini, je file dans l'avion le rejoindre !

« - Un dernier point : Si demain, Shane te propose de vivre avec lui, tu accepterais de quitter l'Alabama pour la Floride ?

« - Il me l'a déjà proposé, j'ai refusé, mais s'il m'en reparle, je te promets de t'en parler avant, dit-elle pour ne pas s'avancer.

Acquiesçant, il la prévint qu'il avait fini et souriant, elle lui souhaita un bon week-end avant de filer plus vite qu'un courant d'air. Elle rejoignit Kim qui discutait avec Steve sur le parking et ils partirent pour l'aéroport.

Elles arrivèrent aux environs de quinze heures et furent étonnées d'être accueilli par une jeune femme brune, à la silhouette athlétique. Presqu'aussitôt Nate les rejoignit au salon, habillé avec une sorte de chemise de bûcherons sur les épaules.

« - T'es sûr que c'est la tendance, demanda-t-il perdu, non parce que bizarrement je n'aime pas des masses…

« - Ah moi si, s'amusa Kim. Tu me fais penser à mon oncle ! Un homme des cavernes qui vit dans une petite maison qu'il chauffe à grand renfort de bûche, expliqua-t-elle en se moquant.

« - Oh ! Salut les filles, déjà là, dit-il en leur faisant la bise.

« - Non, nous sommes des illusions d'optiques, sourit Mitchie d'une drôle de voix.

Le jeune homme voulut ajouter quelque chose seulement Shane arriva au même instant, dans une tenue similaire.

« - C'est carrément horrible, non ?

« - J'aime assez, mentit l'étudiante.

Les avisant, il les salua et embrassa sa copine avant de tourner devant elle.

« - Et toi, ma belle, tu aimes ?

« - Bof ! Remarque une tenue du genre pour mon cadeau de noël, ça aurait été parfait, mais là… Non, pas du tout !

« - Pourtant, c'est la grande tendance de demain !

« - Peut-être Sam, admit Nate, mais c'est…

« - Simplement affreux sur eux, compléta Kim. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de changer de style vestimentaire. Le leur est déjà tout simplement bien.

La jeune femme la regarda de haut, puis se tourna légèrement vers Shane qui avait sa copine dans les bras et embrassait son cou. « C'est râpé, songea-t-elle en le voyant l'oublier complètement. Il n'y a que sa copine qui compte ! » Nate aperçut son regard et sourit doucement. Se reprenant, elle soupira :

« - Bon très bien, puisque vous semblez ne pas avoir besoin de moi, s'énerva-t-elle, je m'en vais. Vous verrez avec Pierre, pour expliquer pourquoi, vous n'avez rien changé !

Sur ces mots, elle monta ranger ses vêtements sous le regard perdu du chanteur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« - A mon avis, s'avança son meilleur ami en retirant sa chemise, elle n'a pas apprécié te voir faire des bisous à ta copine.

Il hausa les épaules, mais ne s'occupa pas plus que ça de la jeune femme, qui repartie après avoir récupéré les deux chemises. Jason arriva au moment où elle claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Mitchie. Ils rirent, puis les filles montèrent leurs sacs. Lorsqu'elles revinrent en bas, ils avaient déserté le salon au profit du jardin. Souriant, elles les rejoignirent et ils y restèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mandy. Elle entra au moment où ils terminaient le repas et s'assit à table en riant qu'elle avait eue de la chance que son vol ait été retardé.

« - Tu feras la vaisselle pour la peine, rit son frère.

Elle le fusilla des yeux avant de se joindre à l'hilarité générale. La soirée fut plaisante et ils investirent le salon une fois repus. A un moment Kim s'absenta quelques minutes et revint avec un drôle de sourire. Ils l'interrogèrent et elle leur expliqua que Liko venait de lui envoyer un message l'invitant à aller lui rendre visite sur son île.

« - C'est qui ce Liko, demanda son copain.

« - Un mec qui craque pour moi, sans espoir de voir ses sentiments être réciproques !

« - L'homme au coquillage super beau, s'amusa sa meilleure amie.

« - Lui-même.

Elles rirent, sous le regard perdu des quatre autres.

Deux heures plus tard, Mitchie monta se coucher et son copain la suivit aussitôt. Durant l'ascension des escaliers, il l'embrassa tendrement mais la passion s'empara d'eux arrivés à l'étage. La collant à lui, il posa ses mains sur sa taille, pour la porter et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui, alors que ses mains caressaient sa nuque. Seulement, lorsqu'il fut face à sa chambre, il mit fin au baiser et la brunette fronça les sourcils. Se retournant, elle nota l'absence de la porte. Grognant le prénom de son amie, elle descendit en bas lui demander où elle avait caché le panneau de bois.

« - Dans ma poche, rit-elle. Navrée pour toi, parce que t'es punis également, mais ça lui apprendra à ne pas me passer mon copain quand je le lui demande.**

Mitchie soupira et remonta rejoindre son copain. En passant dans le couloir, elle sourit et entra dans la chambre. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la plaquant légèrement contre le mur et dit, contre ses lèvres :

« - Alors on en était où ?

« - Dans ce coin-là, chuchota-t-elle en fermant la porte.

* * *

Au salon, l'ambiance était tout autre, puisque Kim venait de relater l'incident dont elle parlait. Son copain la félicita pour son idée de vengeance, mais il changea d'avis, quand une demi-heure plus tard, il nota que Shane avait pris sa porte pour fermer la sienne. Appelant sa copine, qui arriva avec les deux autres, il lui montra la porte et elle grimaça.

« - Bon, je vais chercher la leur, fit-elle en allant dans la chambre du dernier couple.

Elle revint avec la porte en question et ils la fixèrent sur les gongs alors que les deux entraient dans leurs chambres qu'ils fermèrent à clé.

* * *

Lorsque Shane se réveilla le lendemain, il sourit en se demandant si Kim avait aimé son cadeau, puis observa sa copine. Elle avait le sommeil agité semblait-il, puisqu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens. Il se leva donc sans bruit et descendit à la cuisine préparer son petit-déjeuner. Se faisant, il se demanda la raison de ce sommeil troublé, puisque même quand elle était sous pression, elle dormait habituellement bien. Jason arriva peu après et le salua en le remerciant pour l'absence de sa porte.

« - De rien mec. La prochaine fois, ta tigresse, tu l'attaches, se moqua-t-il. A ce propos, j'imagine que c'est ma porte que t'as ?

« - Ouais, on fera l'échange plus tard. Kimmy dort encore.

« - Mitchie aussi toute façon.

Ayant terminé, il monta le plateau et entra dans sa chambre sans bruit. Posant le tout, sur le chevet, il la vit se tourner violemment, giflant l'oreiller au passage et fut ravi d'être debout. S'asseyant, il la réveilla doucement en l'embrassant. Elle sortit du sommeil lentement et le regarda.

« - Bien dormi demanda-t-elle.

« - Pas vraiment. Ma copine a passé son temps à s'agiter, donc je m'interroge. Depuis quand ton sommeil est si agité ?

« - Aucune idée. Je dors mal depuis quelques semaines, mais je suis malade. Je dois couver un truc.

« - Sûre ?

« - Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sais, avec tout ce que je vis en ce moment, j'ai du mal à m'adapter. J'ai toujours eu un sommeil régulier, alors que là des fois, je me couche à trois heures et je suis debout à sept. J'imagine que mon corps me dit simplement que ce n'est pas bon et que je vais devoir mettre des ola.

Il acquiesça, pas complètement convaincu et ils mangèrent. Seulement, deux minutes plus tard, elle se leva et courut jusqu'aux toilettes, où elle vida son estomac. La suivant, il fronça les sourcils puis se souvint de la grossesse de sa sœur. Ecarquillant les yeux, il attendit qu'elle sorte pour lui demander si elle avait d'autres symptômes.

« - Hormis que je suis fatiguée et que je m'énerve vite ? Non, pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, c'est juste troublant. Si je n'étais pas certain d'avoir fait attention, je dirais que tu es enceinte !

« - Ouais, sauf qu'ayant eu mes machines récemment, je sais que je ne le suis pas, sourit-elle.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, seulement son portable sonna au même moment. Notant que c'était ses parents, il répondit. Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue lors de la fausse couche de Mandy, il s'était réconcilié avec eux mais ne leur avait toujours pas tout pardonné. D'autant plus qu'il craignait que ses parents décrètent finalement que sa copine ne lui convenait pas. Il fut donc tout étonné d'entendre la raison de l'appel.

« - Attendez, je demande, elle est à la villa ce week-end.

« - Et à ton avis, pourquoi ne t'en a-t-on pas parlé avant, demanda sa mère en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers sa copine.

« - Bon, tu as le droit de refuser, commença-t-il, surtout vu ton état de santé, mais mes parents t'invitent à venir fêter avec nous l'anniversaire de ma sœur au restaurant ? C'est la semaine prochaine.

« - Je vais très bien, soupira-t-elle et dis à tes parents que, s'ils sont sérieux, alors d'accord. Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir, mais je trouverais bien !

« - Mouais, fit-il septique avant de répondre à ses parents. C'est bon, si vous êtes sérieux et que vous promettez de ne pas juger Mitchie trop vite, on sera là.

« - Parfait ! On fera ça à Gordonville, lui expliqua sa mère. Le vingt au soir. Mais dis-moi Mitchie est malade ?

« - Selon elle, non, fit-il en fixant sa copine qui soupira.

« - Je suis surmenée Shane, pas enceinte. Juste un peu surmenée, c'est tout.

« - Je préférerais en être sûr.

« - Et moi, je voudrais savoir monter à cheval ! Mais on n'a pas forcément ce qu'on veut. En plus crois-moi, si je pensais être enceinte, j'aurais été faire un test et tu serais le premier au courant.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa et fila sous la douche, oubliant l'incident aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

* * *

* : Pour plus d'informations, se référer au chapitre 09 de la fic : Un aveu qui change tout !

** : Souvenez-vous, dans le chapitre 24, Shane a refusé de passer le téléphone à Jason, alors que Kim venez de lui demander. Oui je sais, quand on enlève une porte de ses gongs, ça fait du bruit, mais imaginons, une seule seconde, qu'ils sont super doués si bien qu'on entend rien ! :p

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Bon deux questions se posent à ce niveau de l'histoire : Tout d'abord, Mitchie est-elle enceinte ? Et également, qu'est-ce que préparent les parents de Shane ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre. Autre chose, le chapitre dernier étant riche en blabla, je me suis dit que peut-être vous n'aviez pas vu mais si vous voulez des infos sur mes fics, des infos sur ce qu'il va se passer, ou simplement si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur facebook. Je me suis inscrite sous Missy Tagada Bonne semaine à vous.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	32. Chapitre 29

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Comme je vous l'ai dit sur facebook, je suis désolée de poster en retard. C'était intentionnel. Cela étant dit, ce chapitre, mignon comme un bisounours, devrait vous ravir. Seul bémol, **la semaine prochaine sera l'épilogue.** En espérant que vous aimerez. Et maintenant les rars (avec une page de pub perso). Merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Ravie que tu aies aimé. Ouais, j'avoue le réveil moyen quand même. Pour la grossesse de Mitchie, plus d'infos dans ce chapitre. J'en dis pas plus, mais tu préfères un garçon ou une fille ? ^^ Petite parenthèse, si jamais tu veux des infos en exclue, n'hésite pas à venir sur facebook. Je suis sous Missy Tagada. Bisous miss.), **Bonilia**, **charl2ne**, **Lia** **Rose** (Salut miss. Alors selon toi, elle est enceinte. Ok, tu préfères un garçon ou une fille ? Euh oui en effet, t'es pas loin de la vérité. On a vu l'avis d'Isabelle et de Philip sur les grossesses hors mariage… Avant que je parte, si jamais tu veux des infos sur mes histoires, n'hésite pas à aller voir sur facebook. Je m'y suis inscrite sous Missy Tagada. Bisous), **amychan** (Salut miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu. Ouais Mandy se relève enfin. Il était temps. Ah toi aussi, t'es devenue experte dans l'enlevage de porte ? C'est trop drôle la tête que font les gens lol. En effet, on peut être enceinte et avoir ses machines, donc à ton avis, fille ou garçon ? ^^ Pour Camp rock 2, en fait pour le moment je n'ai entendu que les chansons (enfin presque) mais dès que j'aurais vu le film, j'en parlerais (avec ceux ou celles qui l'ont également vu. Hors de question que je vous gâche le plaisir comme on me l'a gâché (je sais un truc que je ne voulais pas savoir je suis verte :( ) Quant à la suite de URD, elle a été écrite bien avant que le deux ne sorte donc… Je l'ai fini en janvier, c'est dire, donc aucune info du film dans les chapitres. Voilà avant de partir, je voulais te dire, si jamais tu veux des infos sur mes fics, ou des compléments d'informations (comme des photos) n'hésite pas à aller voir le profil facebook de Missy Tagada. Bisous), **Lady Hope** (Salut toi. Ravie que les trois chapitres t'ait plu. Pour les questions, à ton avis, fille ou garçon ? Navrée en tout cas, d'avoir mis les questions que tu avais mdr. Mais oui, je remets à présent, un chapitre par semaine. Tu peux être rassurée lol. Au fait, tu as facebook ? Si oui, n'hésite pas à venir voir mon profil Missy Tagada, j'y mets des infos sur les chapitres, et je vous livre même des infos. Bisous) et **Olieangel**, pour leurs reviews. Comme toujours, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

Merci encore à **chris87** pour ses corrections. Adieu vilain point d'exclamation ^^

**Chap 29**

Mandy se réveilla vers midi et sourit à son copain qui attendait patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle l'embrassa doucement et il lui demanda si elle avait des regrets éventuels concernant la nuit qu'ils avaient passés. Seulement, la jeune femme lui assura, au contraire, avoir apprécié de pouvoir renouer complètement avec lui. Bien sûr, elle dormait avec lui depuis quelques semaines, mais ne plus ressentir qu'un désir sain lorsqu'il la touchait, était plus qu'agréable. Son copain semblant septique, aussi elle lui proposa de prendre leur douche ensemble et vit son regard s'animer. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, sans un mot, puis partit en direction de la pièce d'eau, sous son regard brûlant. Mettant ses appréhensions de côté, il la rejoignit presqu'aussitôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, où tout le monde était présent ils notèrent une légère tension entre Mitchie et son copain. Celle-ci était assise à côté de Kim, qui était dans les bras de Jason, lui-même voisin de Shane. Tandis que le couple s'embrassait, lui semblait en pleine réflexion, alors que la brunette lisait tranquillement un journal.

« - C'est celui d'aujourd'hui, demanda Nate.

« - Je termine l'article et je te le passe, acquiesça-t-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle le lui passa avant d'aller tranquillement au jardin, sous le regard interrogatif de son copain.

« - Un problème frangin ?

« - Dis-moi, comment as-tu su que tu étais enceinte ? Avant le test, je parle. Enfin si c'est douloureux, ne dis rien.

« - Non ça va. Disons que le fait d'avoir un retard dans ton cycle est un bon indice. Après, pleins de raisons peuvent l'expliquer. Trop de stresse, une mauvaise alimentation, ou autre… Pourquoi, Mitchie pense l'être ?

« - Non, mais moi oui. Elle vomit tous les matins, elle est fatiguée, s'énerve pour rien et dort mal.

« - Je confirme, sauf pour son sommeil. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle agit bizarrement ces derniers temps.

« - En même temps, sa vie a pas mal changé en un mois, argua Nate. C'est peut-être l'explication.

« - C'est ce qu'elle pense mais, j'ai du mal à y croire !

Sur ces mots, il retourna en pleine méditation laissant les quatre autres étonnés. Nate observa son meilleur ami, puis la copine de celui-ci et se leva. La rejoignant, il s'assit sur le transat voisin du sien et nota son sourire.

« - Si tu viens ici pour me demander de faire un test de grossesse mon cher, tu perds ton temps. Je ne suis pas plus enceinte que toi, je le sais.

« - J'avais pas l'intention de te demander un truc pareil, ça tombe bien. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu peux en être si sûre alors que ton copain doute beaucoup.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle le regarda et lui expliqua les raisons de ses certitudes et il dut admettre que vu sous cet angle tout s'expliquait et semblait logique. Il rejoignit donc le salon, aussi convaincu qu'elle, après lui avoir arrachée la promesse de rassurer son copain qui avait de sérieux doutes. Soupirant, elle se leva et rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas léger. Elle nettoya la pièce de fond en comble puis descendit faire la cuisine. Mandy lui demanda d'où lui venait son soudain besoin de propreté et elle lui répondit, la tête dans le four.

« - C'est soit ça, soit je me mets à marcher dans tous les sens, alors laisse-moi libérer mon hyperactivité tranquille, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« - Ok, comme tu veux mais si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là d'accord. Surtout que je suis déjà passée par là. Avoir un enfant, c'est lourd à digérer comme nouvelle.

« - Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! En quelle langue faut que je vous le dise, s'énerva-t-elle avant de se masser la tête.

S'étant relevée trop vivement, elle s'était cognée la tête au gaz. Elle mit sa main sur sa blessure et fixa son amie. Celle-ci soutint son regard, avant de soupirer, visiblement blessée du rejet. Elle était consciente d'être la plus jeune du groupe et donc celle dont l'avis semblait le moins important ou sérieux, mais que Mitchie refuse de lui parler alors qu'elle-même n'hésitait pas, lui fit mal. Soufflant bruyamment, la brunette repartit à la conquête du four, oubliant l'incident aussi vite. Ce fut la seule puisqu'ils surveillèrent chacun de ses gestes, voulant voir si elle allait se trahir. Inconsciente de cette surveillance, elle termina de briquer la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le repas du midi en chantonnant une de ses compositions préférées. Se souvenant que Brown l'avait même trouvé géniale, elle sourit au tas de viandes crus. Lorsqu'ils notèrent que l'odeur loin de la déranger, la faisait sourire, ils finirent par se ranger à son avis, bien que son copain se demandait si elle ne se forçait pas. A l'instant où cette question prit forme dans son esprit, Mitchie leva le nez et rencontra son regard. Souriant doucement, elle lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il la rejoigne. Obéissant, il ferma derrière lui et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Des bisous, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine qui lui arracha un sourire.

Il posa sur elle un regard étrange, puis la rejoignit pour lui donner ce qu'elle venait de réclamer comme une enfant.

Durant le reste du week-end, il observa chacun de ses gestes mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son sommeil redevint plus tranquille et ses sautes d'humeurs, ainsi que ses vomissements disparurent. Décidant qu'elle avait finalement raison, il se rangea à son avis. Lorsqu'ils raccompagnèrent leurs copines, ils soupirèrent en voyant un journaliste à l'aéroport. Kim grommela qu'ils avaient intérêt à l'oublier s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse un massacre, ce qui les fit bien rire. S'éloignant doucement du groupe, Shane prit sa copine dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Dis-moi, t'es sûre de vouloir revoir mes parents en dîner officiel ?

« - Non, mais si on veut qu'ils apprennent à me connaître, on n'a pas trop le choix ! Et puis, vu qu'ils savent jusqu'où nous sommes allés et que je commence enfin à être connue, pas de raisons que je sois mal à l'aise. Surtout que ça sera l'anniversaire de Mandy.

« - Pas faux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait acheter à sa sœur, mais il l'ignorait encore. Il lui promit de la tenir au courant, embrassa son font, puis l'observa tendrement. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il avait à la regarder ainsi et il soupira :

« - Rien… Je t'aime, c'est tout !

Elle rit arguant qu'elle aussi alors que l'hôtesse appelait les passagers du vol. S'embrassant une dernière fois, ils se séparèrent et les deux filles montèrent dans l'avion. Durant le vol, elles restèrent silencieuses, chacun pensant aux deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Mitchie pour sa part commençait à appréhender ce second dîner. Certes, ils semblaient dorénavant l'apprécier, puisque son copain lui avait dit qu'ils demandaient souvent de ses nouvelles, mais peut-être était-ce une nouvelle stratégie ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir y réfléchir plus longtemps seulement dès qu'elle arriva sur la piste d'atterrissage, Joshua l'accueillit. Soupirant, elle se tourna vers son amie, qui rit :

« - Ok, je rentre ton sac. On se retrouve à la maison.

« - Espérons, grimaça-t-elle à son intention avant de regarder son agent. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

« - Me suivre sans discuter. J'ai besoin de connaître tous tes projets, les sûrs comme les plus vagues. Rendez-vous, vacances, séance chez le coiffeur, soirée entre fille… Tout sans exception.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda la raison de cette liste. Soupirant, il lui relata le problème qu'ils avaient rencontré vendredi et elle acquiesça. Le mettant au courant des derniers évènements, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une limousine sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la succursale de la maison de disque où elle avait son contrat et ils mirent au point son agenda pour la fin du mois. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne verrait pas beaucoup son copain, à cause de ses nouveaux projets, elle soupira. Elle lui demanda donc de réserver certains week-ends pour qu'elle aille voir en Floride si le soleil était plus chaud et l'aida à établir son nouvel emploi du temps en fonction. Elle put ensuite rentrer chez elle. Kim avait préparé le repas et elles mangèrent en parlant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - On devrait acheter un grand tableau blanc, avec un stylo exprès comme en cours. On marquerait ton emploi du temps et le mien et comme ça on saurait quoi répondre si on demande l'autre au téléphone suggéra l'étudiante en riant.

« - Ouais pas faux ! Ceci dit, ça m'ennuie de te laisser seule ! Je sais que c'est pour ma carrière mais… J'aimais bien l'idée de rentrer tous les soirs et tout.

« - Moi aussi, j'avoue ! On devrait peut-être penser à déménager. On prendrait un appart plus grand, avec une cheminée, sourit-elle en fixant sa colocataire qui rougit, où on ferait un feu chaque soir. T'imagine ? Après on achète une peau de bête synthétique parce que bon, une vrai c'est mort et… ça nous fera de sacrés souvenirs…

« - T'as de ces idées des fois ! Je ne suis pas contre déménager, mais pas maintenant ! Attendons que tes études aient pris fin pour changer d'adresse.

Elles rirent et filèrent faire la vaisselle tranquillement. Mitchie lui confia alors les projets que Joshua avait pour elle, à savoir la faire déménager à Montgomery pour plus de facilité et la jeune femme soupira. Elle allait lui dire de foncer quand elle l'en empêcha en expliquant qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Après tout, Kim avait toujours été présente lors des gros coups de la presse donc hors de question de la lâcher à présent.

Elles se couchèrent peu après et lorsque Kim se réveilla le lendemain, sa colocataire était déjà partie. Elle lui expliquait, au travers d'un mot, qu'elle ne rentrerait que le jeudi au matin.

Les trois jours passèrent si vite, que Mitchie ne s'en rendit pas compte. Entre son second clip qu'elle tournait déjà, le choix des chansons de son album, les premières répètes avec les musiciens, sans oublier quelques rendez-vous avec la presse, elle n'eut guère le temps de penser à son copain. Fort heureusement, elle avait trouvé une idée de cadeau pour Mandy et se promit d'aller l'acheter sitôt son retour dans sa ville.

Elle arriva aux alentours de huit heures du matin et entra avec précaution. Ce fut inutile puisque Kim était debout et discutait avec Mandy au salon. La brunette allait se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire le soir même. La saluant rapidement, elle fila sous la douche, où elle resta de longues minutes afin de se relaxer après ces derniers jours marathon. « Si j'avais su que c'était aussi fatigant, j'aurais été moins pressée, soupira-t-elle. » Une fois propre, elle enfila un pantalon large, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son style vestimentaire habituel, ainsi qu'un débardeur et rejoignit les deux autres au salon. Elles y restèrent une petite heure, puis se souvenant de l'achat qu'elle devait faire, soupira. Elle se changea puis sortit de l'appartement rapidement, promettant d'être de retour pour le repas.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elles mangèrent toutes les trois devant un nouveau film que l'étudiante s'était achetée récemment. La brunette partit se préparer pour le repas du soir, quand sonna seize heures. Mandy l'ayant prévenu, qu'elles avaient rendez-vous auparavant chez ses parents pour boire un apéritif. « Sans alcool, avait précisé son père. » Elle enfila la tenue qu'elle avait prévue pour l'évènement, se maquilla légèrement puis sortit de la salle de bain.

« - T'es superbe ! Shane va te sauter dessus, s'amusa sa sœur.

« - Ouais… Un conseil, évitez la cuisine, ajouta Kim.

Pour toute réponse, la brunette lui lança sa veste avant de rire. Ceci dit, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son amie n'allait pas les lâcher avant longtemps avec ce détail.

« - Bon, faut qu'on y aille ! J'ai promis à mes parents de ne pas revenir trop tard et faut encore que je me change.

Acquiesçant, elles filèrent, laissant Kim se préparer pour une soirée en boite avec ses amis de fac. Elles montèrent dans la voiture des parents de la jeune femme et Mandy démarra. Tout en discutant avec animation de ce repas qui serait important pour elle, elle les amena à la maison secondaire de sa famille. Elle se gara, descendit et entra tranquillement en faisant des pronostics sur ses cadeaux. Pour sa part, Mitchie lui avait acheté, sur les conseils de son copain, un parfum français qu'elle adorait.

« - C'est nous ! Je monte me changer, cria-t-elle en montant à l'étage.

Presqu'aussitôt, Shane arriva et observa sa copine. Elle avait mis une robe bustier couleur prune avec une ceinture de kimono noire juste sous sa poitrine, le tout avec une petite paire de chaussure qui lui était inconnue. Il l'embrassa doucement, la complimentant et ils rejoignirent le salon.

« - Mitchie, tu es ravissante, déclara isabelle sans préambule.

Sentant la spontanéité dans ce compliment, elle la remercia avant de le lui retourner. Isabelle avait une robe noire toute simple, à fines bretelles dorées, qui soulignait sa silhouette sportive. Philip arriva au même moment dans un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et complimenta les deux filles avant de se tourner vers son fils. Soupirant, celui-ci attendit que sa sœur revienne pour filer enfiler une tenue similaire à celle de son père. La cravate bordeaux en moins. Il laissa les premiers boutons défaits et redescendit pour les voir tous rires ensembles. Ils burent l'apéritif tranquillement et le jeune homme s'assit contre sa copine, surveillant la réaction de ses parents. Elle lui prit machinalement la main et entrelaça leurs doigts, il se concentra sur la conversation. Sa mère était en train de raconter quel bébé adorable il faisait sous les rires des deux filles. Mandy ne se lassant pas d'entendre son frère courir tout nu dans le jardin, en refusant de porter autre chose que sa couche. Il fut légèrement gêné mais en les voyants tous rire ensemble, il les imita.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils partirent au restaurant. Durant le trajet, la conversation roula sans but, bien qu'on sentait que chacun faisait des efforts. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et le maître d'hôtel les amena à la table qu'ils avaient réservée. Mitchie demanda à l'oreille de son copain pourquoi Nate n'était pas là et il grimaça.

« - Disons que… Depuis la grossesse de Mandy, il n'est plus vraiment le bienvenu, malheureusement. Mais c'est temporaire ! Avec Mandy, on compte faire un peu de forcing et d'ici la fin du mois, il pourra se joindre à nous pour les fêtes.

« - C'est dommage quand même ! Je veux dire, il a plus sa place à cette table que moi ! Ok, je suis ta copine, mais Nate c'est le copain de ta sœur et elle fête son anniversaire, la logique voudrait qu'il soit là, non ?

A contrecœur, il avoua qu'elle avait raison, mais il connaissait également ses parents. Ceux-ci pouvaient se montrer très cool, du moment qu'on respectait les règles qu'ils avaient imposées à leur enfants. Or, en partageant le même lit que les filles, les garçons avaient déjà ruinés les plans d'Isabelle qui voulait un mariage blanc, dans sa famille. Ils en discutèrent entre eux quelques instants et il lui expliqua la vision que ses parents avaient. Il lui raconta notamment l'ascendance de sa mère, qui remontait à plusieurs siècles.

« - De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux, s'enquit Philip.

« - Euh, de rien, décréta son fils, enfin rien qui ne vous concernent directement, puisque je disais juste à ma copine combien elle est exceptionnellement belle ce soir.

« - T'as raison mon fils, appuya sa mère, il ne faut jamais tarir de compliments. Ne fais pas comme ton père qui a oublié à quoi ressemble ce genre de phrases, se moqua-t-elle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, sauf Mitchie qui ne comprenait pas. S'en apercevant, il lui expliqua :

« - Elle me reproche mon avarice en compliment depuis qu'elle s'est achetée une robe immonde et bariolée de couleur ! Le pire c'est qu'elle m'a demandé mon avis, mais je n'allais pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à lever les bras à la perpendiculaire et s'installer dans un champ pour faire peur aux oiseaux, non, demanda Philip en prenant la jeune femme à témoin qui acquiesça.

« - Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Cette robe n'était pas bariolée de couleur et aussi immonde que tu le dis, défendit sa mère.

« - Si maman, elle l'était, appuya le jeune homme. Et encore, immonde est un euphémisme ! Avec Mandy on t'appelait la planche de peinture quand tu la mettais, c'est dire !

« - Ah vous parlez de cette robe, intervint la jeune femme. _In fact_, elle était atrocement immonde, à faire perdre la vue à un aveugle, c'est dire !

« - A ce point, demanda Mitchie imaginant mal Isabelle aussi mal vêtue.

« - Ils te racontent des sottises. Cette robe est une pure merveille. Je te la montrerais le jour où tu viendras à la maison, tu verras.

« - Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs la dernière chose que tu verras, argua son copain.

Ils rirent, puis un maître d'hôtel vint prendre leurs commandes. Ne s'y connaissant pas réellement en gastronomie française, la brunette se pencha légèrement vers son copain.

« - Tu me conseilles quoi ?

Souriant, il commanda pour elle et une fois que le serveur fut loin, Isabelle relança la conversation, faisant plus ample connaissance avec la brunette. Certes, après l'enquête qu'ils avaient fait sur sa vie ils en connaissaient toutes les informations importantes, qu'elle soit d'ordre scolaire ou médicales, mais ce qui l'intéressait à présent était sa vision de la vie et surtout comment elle voyait évoluer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son fils. Elle nota d'ailleurs que celui-ci écoutait leur conversation avec un vif intérêt et elle se demanda si la jeune femme parlait beaucoup d'elle. Elle eut sa réponse, négative, lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire si elle n'avait pas voulu faire carrière.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Plus jeune, j'étais très branchée psychologie selon mes parents. Je passais des heures à essayer sans grand succès, de cerner mon entourage. Je voulais toujours savoir pourquoi mon père faisait telle ou telle chose et après, c'est plus le côté médical qui m'a attirée.

« - Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu sortir avec un médecin, demanda Shane étonné.

« - En théorie non puisque si j'avais cherché à être médecin, je n'aurais jamais été à Camp Rock et donc on se serait pas rencontrée, s'amusa-t-elle, mais sinon oui. Si on s'était rencontré ailleurs.

« - J'en apprends tous les jours, sourit-il.

« - La vie n'est qu'une longue heure de cours, philosopha-t-elle.

« - Je suis parfaitement d'accord mais les jeunes ont tendance à vouloir voler trop vite de leurs propres ailes et souvent se font avoir. S'ils prenaient seulement deux minutes pour écouter leurs parents, ils partiraient plus facilement gagnant !

« - J'approuve complètement Isabelle. Maman dit toujours qu'un conseil ça prends deux minutes à être dit, mais que ça peut changer une vie. Et deux minutes dans une vie, c'est un grain de sable dans le Sahara.

Les plats arrivèrent et elles continuèrent leur conversation sous le regard rassuré de Shane. Mandy se joignit à eux avec plaisir, défendant la cause des ados, simplement pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, alors que les deux hommes parlaient entre eux des projets des _Tous pour un_.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, la conversation fut plus agréable et le jeune homme regarda la table, indécis. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait un projet en tête, ou plutôt une question et se demandait si c'était le bon moment. S'apercevant de son trouble, Philip lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Comme les filles s'étaient exilées depuis plusieurs minutes pour débattre sur un sujet féminin, elles ne firent pas attention à ce qu'ils racontaient. Soupirant, il regarda son père et avoua :

« - Y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser, mais j'hésite de peur de gâcher l'ambiance !

« - A moins que ce soit une mauvaise, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait gâcher la soirée.

« - Pas faux !

Cependant, malgré son envie croissante d'en parler, il attendit qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux et que sa sœur ait reçu ses cadeaux avant d'aborder le sujet.

Ils étaient tous installés au salon, Mitchie dans ses bras et sa sœur à ses pieds sur son pouf rose à frange, drapée dans l'étoffe que lui avait offerte sa mère. A présent, il attendait simplement que quelqu'un mette le sujet sur le tapis. Ce fut sa mère qui lui créa l'ouverture dont il avait besoin, sans même le savoir.

« - Et bien, je dois reconnaître que je me suis lourdement trompée sur toi Mitchie ! Bon j'en ai conscience depuis longtemps mais maintenant je ne peux plus nier. Comme Shane me l'a dit, tes parents doivent être des gens biens.

« - Ils le sont, argua la brunette. Enfin tout dépend de votre définition du mot bien, mais à mes yeux, c'est le cas. Ils s'aiment comme au premier jour, malgré plusieurs épreuves difficiles, réalisent tous deux leurs rêves et ont élevé une fille débrouillarde, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« - Et pas bête du tout en plus d'être belle, sourit Mandy.

Les deux parents acquiescèrent à cette idée et prenant la main de sa copine, le jeune homme se lança.

« - Ecoutez, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu à Baxley, vous m'avez reproché de ne pas vous avoir présenté Mitchie avant, non ?

« - C'est exact, admit son père. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, je me disais… Vu que la relation entre Mitchie et moi est partie pour durer, toute la vie j'espère, dit-il en la fixant avant de revenir sur ses parents, je me disais que ça serait bien si… Si vous rencontriez sa famille. Ce sont des gens bien sous tout rapports bien que Raphael, son père, me fiche un peu la frousse avec la protection dont il entoure sa fille unique, plaisanta-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, lui demanda sa copine en le fixant.

« - Rien, pour le moment. Alors, vous seriez d'accord ?

« - Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Pas avant la semaine prochaine puisque je pars lundi pour New-York et je rentre que vendredi soir, mais après, s'ils acceptent de nous rencontrer, je suis d'accord. Qu'en penses-tu Isa ?

« - Moi je dis que des gens qui ont fait un si bon travail de parents… Il faut qu'on les rencontre et rapidement, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Génial, sourit leur fils. On va en parler à tes parents et s'ils sont d'accord, on organise ça, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Tu veux mon avis ? Et bien, ça sent l'entourloupe à plein nez, fit-elle après qu'il eut donné son accord.

« - Mais non ! Tu te fais des illusions. C'est juste que je t'aime et que je me dis que ça serait bien si nos deux familles se rencontraient.

Elle acquiesça et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit échanger un regard avec Mandy qui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Il semble que j'ai loupé quelque chose là, songea-t-elle. »

Quand sonna minuit, la mère de famille demanda à la jeune femme si ses parents n'allaient pas s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir et Mandy déclara :

« - Vous ne le savez pas ? Mitchie vit avec Kim, une de ses amies. Elles sont en colocation depuis fin décembre. Leur appart est génial, surtout maintenant que le papier peint à été refait. C'est super accueillant et franchement agréable d'y être.

« - Oh, tu es complètement indépendante, à présent alors ?

« - Oui, enfin on rend encore quelques compte à nos parents, histoire de les rassurer, précisa la jeune femme et ils nous ont pas mal aidé au début pour trouver l'appartement, l'aménager, et tout ! Et puis leur avis compte beaucoup pour moi.

« - Si le nôtre comptait autant pour notre fils, soupira Philip en riant.

« - Il compte beaucoup. Bon pas autant que celui de Connie et Raphael pour Mitchie, mais je suis indépendant depuis plus longtemps, donc forcément je n'ai plus autant besoins de vos conseils.

« - Notre avis compte vraiment, s'étonna sa mère.

« - Bien sûr ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai mal pris vos manigances cette année et que j'ai défendu ma relation avec ma belle avec tant de hargne ? Je l'aime réellement et savoir que vous ne l'aimiez pas, ça m'a blessé et j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à renoncer à l'un ou à l'autre !

« - Mais tu as fais le bon choix, argua sa mère. Si tu l'avais quitté, tu nous aurais donné raison alors qu'on avait tord et puis… Tu nous as donné une bonne leçon parce que crois-moi, je connais peu d'enfants qui peuvent rire au nez de leurs parents et accepter d'être renié comme tu l'as fait.

Il rougit, décrétant que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir sur le sujet puisque l'histoire était close. Ils passèrent donc à autre chose. Seulement, une demi-heure plus tard, Mitchie commença à bâiller et il décida de la ramener chez elle. Elle embrassa tout le monde et les remercia pour la soirée. Elle promit de les prévenir rapidement de la décision de ses parents, puis suivit son copain jusqu'à la voiture. Ils quittèrent la propriété en souriant et dès qu'ils furent sur la route, elle soupira de soulagement avant de placer sa main sur celle de Shane.

« - Avoue, tu t'inquiétais de ne pas leur plaire ?

« - Naturellement, s'offusqua-t-elle. Imagine si ça avait été le cas ? Tu aurais été obligé de me quitter, t'imagines ? J'aurais été malheureuse toute ma vie, sourit-elle taquine. Et tu aurais été obligé de vivre avec Sam.

« - L'enfer, trembla-t-il avant de rire. Je t'avais dit que t'avais aucune raison de douter ! Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu produis sur les gens. Tous ceux qui te connaissent, t'adorent, c'est fou. Même Wilhem et pourtant il est du genre très méfiant, je peux te l'assurer. La première fois qu'il a rencontrée Nikki, une de mes ex copine, il s'est montré distant avec elle. Et il a eu raison, soupira-t-il.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - En fait, je l'ai connu peu avant d'intégrer le camp de mon oncle, expliqua-t-il et durant le premier été c'a été parfait, selon moi ! On ne se voyait pas beaucoup certes, mais je pensais qu'elle le vivait bien seulement… Seulement, elle m'a trompé avec Clyde, avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

« - C'est donc pour ça que tu semblais étonné, de me voir apprécier ton rival ?

« - Entre autre, admit-il. Nous voilà chez toi.

« - Pas envie de rentrer, fit-elle taquine. Enfin, pas toute seule.

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle. Passant sa main dans sa nuque, il l'embrassa doucement et lui promit qu'ils passeraient la journée du lendemain ensemble. Riant doucement, elle se détacha et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

« - Et tu vas me harceler pour qu'on aille voir mes parents ? Ne mens pas, j'ai très bien compris que tu as une idée derrière la tête, mais l'ennui c'est que j'ignore ce que c'est…

« - Et je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture, fit-il sérieusement avant d'ajouter malicieusement, quoique je serais curieux de savoir comment tu me torturerais.

Sans un mot, elle s'écarta en souriant mystérieusement, puis sortit de l'auto pour rentrer chez elle. Malheureusement, n'aimant pas ignorer ce genre de chose, il l'imita et la rejoignit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de l'immeuble où elle résidait. L'empêchant d'entrer, il lui demanda quelle serait sa technique et elle rit :

« - Je dirais rien, mais si tu veux un indice, ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à la torture que tu m'as fait subir dans votre cuisine, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il la regarda interdit, puis son regard s'alluma lorsqu'il se rappela ce dont elle parlait. Il l'embrassa doucement et partit. Alors qu'il atteignait la voiture, il se tourna :

« - Préviens-moi quand tu comptes me torturer. Je t'avoue que je suis pressé.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis rit, avant de secouer la tête. Il démarra et elle rentra alors qu'il l'observait disparaître. « Finalement, ça s'est mieux passé que je le pensais, songea-t-il. Prions que le reste de mon idée se déroule aussi bien ! »

* * *

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Prochain chapitre, c'est l'épilogue (ouais, il était temps, j'avoue) Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Et sur facebook si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemblent les tenues de Mandy et Mitchie pour l'anniversaire.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	33. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que votre semaine a été meilleure que la mienne. Comme promis sur facebook, je le poste à minuit. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet épilogue, mais avant de vous faire une fausse joie, sachez que **NON, il n'y aura aucune demande en mariage.** Petit rappel, Shane préfère attendre encore un an ou deux. Cela étant dit, plein de bonne nouvelles dans cet épilogue. Et _naturally_, un grand merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lady Hope** (Hello miss. Mdr ravie que tu penses avoir trouvé ce qu'il a en tête. Promis, je poste la dernière suite à cette histoire dès jeudi prochain, sauf si vous préférez ne pas la lire mdr. Bisous), **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Mdr t'es comme Mitchie. T'as bien compris qu'il a une idée en tête mais tu ne sais pas encore. Promis, la réponse dans cet épilogue. Bisous), **nouna**, **Bonilia**, **Sarah** (hello _Sweety_. Comment va ? mdr Tu m'étonnes que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, perso j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ouais finalement il vient d'une famille normale ce Shane mdr. Pour la rencontre promis, la réponse dans ce chapitre mais quelque chose me dit que les parents de Mitchie ne vont pas être gentils avec ceux qui ont miné la carrière de leur fille… Mdr non comme dis plus haut, pas de demande en mariage. Je le sais c'est moi qui aie écrite. ^^ Pour la grossesse hypothétique pour le moment, de Mitchie plus de réponse la semaine prochaine mdr. Bisous _Sweety_.), **Miss Lizzie** (Salut toi. Pas de problème pour ton absence de reviews mdr. Cela dit, ravie que tu aies apprécié ces chapitres. Pour la rencontre des parents et la surprise de Shane, rendez-vous dans ce chapitre. Pour leur, peut-être futur enfant, rendez-vous dès la semaine prochaine. Plus de réponses dans le dernier volet. Mdr Et cet épilogue est celui de cette fic et non de la saga. C'est certain. J'ai encore une vingtaine de chapitre à vous faire lire mdr. Pour la fic Une lumière dans ma nuit, j'ai extorquée la promesse de Chris. Vous l'aurez bientôt mdr. En réalité, j'ai rien extorquée mais bon elle me l'a promis mdr. Bisous) et **Olieangel** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et beaucoup sourire.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et commentaires.

**Disclaimer** : Nouvelle suite, nouveau disclaimer même l'idée reste la même. Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Shane, tout est à Disney. Mais si vous avez un mouchoir, je suis preneuse, parce que cette idée me brise le cœur. (Que Shane ne m'appartienne pas, pas Disney mais bon) mdr

**Epilogue !**

Le lendemain, ils étaient allés voir, comme prévu, la famille de Mitchie afin de leur demander s'ils acceptaient de rencontrer les parents de Shane. Connie ne se montra pas très enjouée à l'idée de recevoir chez elle, ceux qui avait miné la carrière de leur fille, mais elle céda devant le regard suppliant de celle-ci sous réserve de la décision de Raphael qui était dans le jardin avec le jeune homme. Il venait de lui expliquer qu'il avait un projet depuis septembre mais qu'il avait voulu attendre que leurs parents se rencontrent. Intrigué, le patriarche chercha à lui soutirer l'information mais Shane resta muet, si bien qu'il accepta également cette rencontre, qu'il appréhendait malgré tout.

Ils fixèrent la rencontre au trente juin et Mitchie promit à sa mère de l'aider à préparer le repas pour l'occasion. Comme c'était un week-end, ça ne posait de problème à personne. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme retourna dormir chez ses parents afin de pouvoir aider le plus tôt possible.

Aussi, dès qu'elle se leva ce matin-là, elle prit une douche rapide et descendit à la cuisine vêtue d'un jeans et de sa tunique bordeaux. Comme au bon vieux temps, elles mirent chacune leur toque, brodées. Celle de Connie spécifiait qui était le chef dans la cuisine, alors que celle de sa fille titrait « Petit chef ». Elles travaillèrent sans relâche pendant deux heures tout en discutant gaiement de l'enfance de la jeune femme.

A midi moins le quart on sonna à la porte et le chef de famille partit ouvrir, en éteignant la télé au passage. Il salua le jeune homme chaleureusement, puis invita le reste de la famille à entrer. Shane fit les présentations et Mitchie sourit en entendant Mandy.

« - Bonjour et merci d'avoir éduqué Mitchie comme ça, dit-elle sans préambule.

« - Et bien de rien, fit-il perdu.

Secouant la tête, la brunette se baissa pour vérifier si le rôti était prêt. Quand elle se releva, son copain ainsi qu'Isabelle les avaient rejoints. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, il se mit à rire.

« - ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est croisé, rit-il. Tu avais également une toque, dit-il en la désignant du doigt et en se rapprochant, mais également de la farine sur le visage, comme maintenant.

Il chuchota ces derniers mots avant de nettoyer doucement sa joue. Se laissant faire comme une enfant, elle attendit qu'il ait fini puis l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, elle se tourna vers les adultes.

« - Maman, je te présente Isabelle et Philip, les parents de Shane et Mandy, que tu as brièvement vu à camp rock et que tu connais, grâce à Kim, sous le surnom peu flatteur de « petit monstre », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Voici ma mère, Connie Torrès.

La chef traiteur leurs serra la main en souriant, se retenant, par égard pour sa fille, de dire ce qu'elle pensait de leur attitude. Tandis que Philip faisait plus ample connaissance avec Raphael, Mandy et sa mère proposèrent leur aide pour terminer le repas. Connie accepta voyant là une ouverture pour apprendre à se connaître et histoire de rire, la plus jeune mit son frère hors de la cuisine, arguant qu'il était trop nul en cuisine pour rester.

« - Faux, déclara Mitchie malgré elle. Durant notre séjour de Noël, il a fait un repas vraiment succulent.

« - Ah ouais ? C'était quoi ton cadeau, demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

« - Rien, tu oublis cette information au profit du fait que je sais cuisiner. Pas aussi bien que ma copine et donc encore moins bien que sa mère mais je me débrouille…

« - Ce que je confirme, ajouta la maîtresse de maison.

Isabelle lui demanda si elle avait eu l'occasion de goûter à un repas qu'il aurait fait et elles passèrent la demi-heure suivante à relater le repas de Thanksgiving, qu'il avait passé avec eux.

Quand ils rejoignirent les deux pères de famille, ceux-ci semblaient s'entendre très bien. Raphael s'était lancé dans une explication sur un logiciel informatique, qui pouvait être utile à l'avocat qu'était Philip.

Le repas fut plus qu'agréable et chacun entreprit de faire connaissances avec les autres, même si les plus jeunes restaient dans leurs coins, intervenant quand c'était nécessaire. Rapidement, les deux femmes parlèrent gastronomie et Isabelle proposa à Connie de lui confier un livre de recette française qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Connie avait, en effet, le projet d'apprendre d'autres recettes françaises en plus des traditionnelles.

« - Finalement, on a flippé pour rien ! Nos parents s'adorent, murmura Shane.

« - Mouais, pas sûr ! Si tu avais vu la tête de maman ce matin. Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal dormie. Mon œil ! Prions juste pour que ça ne tourne pas en pugilat.

« - Compte sur moi pour te protéger, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rit et Mandy se vexa en arguant qu'elle risquerait sa peau, aussi Mitchie décréta qu'en cas de conflit ils iraient se barricader à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre. Ils acquiescèrent puis reportèrent leurs attentions sur la conversation parentale. Durant tout le temps que le repas dura, Shane dessina de petits cercles sur la cuisse de sa copine.

Pour le café, ils allèrent au salon, mais rapidement, Mandy alla au jardin quand Nate l'appela. Elle s'installa sur la balancelle et répondit. De son côté, Shane chuchota à l'oreille de sa copine :

« - Serais-tu contre l'idée qu'on s'exile quelques minutes ? Faut que je te parle d'un truc !

« - Euh, oui bien sûr…

Fronçant les sourcils, ils montèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans la nouvelle chambre d'invité. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit face. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle le prit de vitesse :

« - Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as réunis nos deux familles aujourd'hui, où je vais devoir te torturer ?

« - Torture-moi, dit-il en sourcillant explicitement.

Elle rougit furieusement, puis dans un élan soudain, elle lui sauta dessus en les faisant tomber. Allongé sur le dos, il se laissa embrasser et sourit en la sentant passer une main sous son sweater. La serrant contre lui, il mit fin au baiser, embrassant sa joue et remonta jusqu'à son oreille en passant par sa tempe avant de chuchoter :

« - T'es consciente qu'à ce train-là, dans deux minutes, je perds le contrôle et que nos deux familles sont en bas ?

« - Et que la porte n'est même pas verrouillée, ajouta-t-elle, oui j'en suis consciente. Et c'est d'autant mieux. Imagine que quelqu'un monte alors que j'ai juste fait monter la pression ? Tu imagines la torture ? De me voir toute la journée, sans pouvoir aller au bout de ce qu'on a commencé, sourit-elle.

« - Ma parole, t'es une vraie tortionnaire, admit-il alors qu'il répondait à ses caresses de la même manière.

Elle sourit, puis l'embrassa doucement avant de descendre dans son cou. Il inversa rapidement la situation la faisant passer sous elle, et repartit à la conquête de son cou, alors que sa main se faisait plus curieuse. Il laissa sa bouche rejoindre ses doigts sur le ventre de sa copine et commença à la torturer, s'infligeant lui-même un doux supplice. Elle fit passer ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, en se cambrant malgré elle et décida que c'était à elle de garder le contrôle de la situation. Elle les fit basculer, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de fuir. Non que l'idée l'ait simplement effleuré, mais ainsi, il ne pourrait pas inverser les rôles. Il lui sourit comprenant très bien son manège et ne chercha, en aucune façon à esquisser le moindre mouvement signalant qu'il voulait redescendre. Au contraire, dès qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur lui, il emprisonna sa taille de ses mains, caressant le velouté de sa peau. Elle fit remonter lentement le haut du jeune homme avant d'embrasser le torse qu'elle commençait à très bien connaître, en insistant sur les endroits où il était le plus réactif. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom d'une voix rauque et tout en remontant jusqu'à son cou, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa intensément.

« - A ton avis, répondit-il difficilement en sentant les mains de sa copine continuer leur torture.

« - Si c'est du café, je regrette on a laissé nos tasses au salon, dit-elle taquine.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, mais celui-ci se figea lorsqu'il sentit le bouton de son jeans se défaire. Il lui demanda, une nouvelle fois, si elle avait conscience qu'ils risquaient d'être dérangés, mais elle lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter, mais elle semblait décidée à aller au bout de son idée et il échoua dans sa tentative. De plus, quand il sentit sa main passer sous ses sous-vêtements, il oublia toute idée d'arrêter, profitant simplement du plaisir qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'allongea à côté de lui, ravie d'avoir réussi ce qu'elle s'était promise. A savoir, lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné dans leur cuisine. L'observant elle nota qu'il avait fermé les yeux et attendit tranquillement qu'il parle.

« - Mitchie, Shane est avec toi, demanda sa mère depuis le salon.

« - Oui, oui, on termine notre conversation et on descend promis, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« - Parce que tu appelles ce genre d'activité une discussion, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'allais pas lui dire ce qu'on fait à moins de vouloir subir la pire honte de notre vie et ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite, non ?

Il secoua la tête et refermant la porte, la ramena sur le lit, où il s'assit avec elle dans les bras.

« - Bon, j'avais pas prévu que ça se passerait ainsi, grimaça-t-il, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

« - Tu me fais peur Shane, dit-elle en se redressant. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Levant les yeux, il l'observa. Elle était légèrement plus blanche qu'avant et semblait sur ses gardes, ses yeux le suppliant de quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« - Je parle de nous et de notre histoire Mitchie. Si je t'ai demandé qu'on s'isole quelques minutes, c'était pour parler de la même raison qui m'a poussé à demander que nos familles soient réunies.

« - Tu… Tu ne vas pas me quitter, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« - Mais non, rit-il. T'étais où quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais y a pas si longtemps, demanda-t-il perplexe. Et puis, ce serait stupide de s'arranger pour que nos familles se rencontrent, si à la fin de la soirée on se sépare, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Alors, où veux-tu en venir, fit-elle suspicieuse.

« - Je… J'y viens, soupira-t-il, mais c'est dur à dire ! En fait, j'y pense depuis déjà plusieurs mois, mais à chaque fois ils nous arrivaient un pépin et je repoussais, le temps de régler le problème. Sauf que j'en ai marre de remettre notre avenir ensemble au lendemain à cause du reste du monde, souffla-t-il. Alors aujourd'hui, je me lance. J'aurais préféré un moment plus romantique, mais, je ne sais pas quand ça sera possible donc bon…

« - Hey, je peux rester avec vous ? Ils parlent politique en bas, s'invita Mandy.

« - Pas maintenant, s'il te plait ! On descend dans quelques minutes petite sœur, mais je dois parler de quelque chose avec ma copine.

Elle acquiesça et ils purent l'entendre descendre. Restés seuls, il se tourna, une nouvelle fois vers elle et soupira.

« - Ecoute, je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis seulement vingt-deux mois, mais… Tu admettras que notre histoire n'a pas été de tout repos ! On a survécu au harcèlement des journalistes, à tes examens, au rejet de mes parents et tout ça, sans se quitter, non laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, dit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. C'est déjà pas aussi facile que je le pensais, si en plus tu m'interromps on est encore là dans trois semaines. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que dans notre relation rien n'est normal. Je ne suis pas spécialement un garçon ordinaire et tu ne réagis jamais comme une fille réagirait. Tu commences ta carrière et bientôt, tu seras aussi connue que moi et notre quotidien sera encore moins ordinaire. En plus quoi qu'on fasse, on est constamment attiré l'un vers l'autre, mais je m'égare, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré la courté de notre histoire, elle a survécu à tout, avec la même passion et la même tendresse qu'au début. J'ai eu ton premier baiser et la plupart de tes premières fois et… Et je ne veux pas m'arrêter maintenant. Je veux avoir ton premier sourire chaque matin et ton dernier regard le soir. Je veux être ton seul mari et être le père de chacun de tes enfants. Je veux pouvoir te contempler des jours entiers, vivre sous le même toit que toi, te voir bercer nos enfants et les éduquer avec toute ta douceur. Je veux entendre ta voix chaque jour, partir en voyage ou en vacance avec toi quand je le souhaite sans avoir à voir avec les autres si ça leur convient, je veux… Je veux tout partager avec toi, le meilleur comme le pire et pour ça, je ne vois qu'une solution ! Enfin deux, mais l'une consiste à te kidnapper et à te séquestrer dans la cave inexistante de la villa et partir après, vivre comme un bandit de grand chemin… Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure ma belle, c'est que je veux partager ta vie et je veux que tu fasses partie intégrante de la mienne, aussi, je te le demande, là, sur le lit de la chambre d'invité de tes parents, accepterais-tu d'être avec moi jusqu'à la fin ? De vivre avec moi et surtout d'être ma femme ?

La jeune femme écouta son discours avec attention, cherchant à comprendre où il souhaitait en venir. Lorsqu'il lista tout ce qu'il voulait, elle crut comprendre, mais refusa de le formuler dans sa tête, de peur qu'au final, elle se soit trompée. Quand elle entendit sa question et qu'elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux elle en oublia de respirer. Le fixant interdite, elle parla d'une voix rendue faible par l'émotion :

« - Tu… T'es sérieux ?

« - Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr et sérieux de toute ma vie. Depuis que je te connais, je ne vis que par toi Mitchie ! T'as le droit de refuser naturellement, surtout que j'ai oublié la bague dans l'entrée, mais…

« - Oui, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

« - C'est vrai, demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

« - Oui ! Oui, je veux être ta femme Shane ! Oui, je veux me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras et m'y endormir chaque soir. Oui, je veux porter et élever tes enfants. Oui, je veux pouvoir t'observer quand je le souhaite et vivre sous le même toit que toi. Oui je veux faire partie de ta vie comme tu fais déjà parti de la mienne et plus encore, dit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

Il la regarda une seconde, n'osant pas y croire. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait envisagé de se fiancer à la jeune femme, il avait imaginé et envisagé toutes les possibilités. Il la savait prudente et avait songé qu'elle allait lui dire qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, leur histoire trop récente et leur bonheur trop fragile, mais qu'elle accepte sans qu'il ait à argumenter le laissa sans voix. Se reprenant, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce baiser eut un goût de première fois, quand la tendresse et la douceur vous font sentir que votre partenaire craint un refus. Seulement quand elle y répondit, il devint plus passionné. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer et les yeux brillants, ils se fixèrent cherchant dans le regard de l'autre un doute qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas.

« - Mitchie, appela son père.

« - Je… On descend, répondit la jeune femme avant de dire plus bas, oui on va les rejoindre leur apprendre la nouvelle !

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa et lui fit son sourire de mille volts. Il l'attira dans ses bras et ils descendirent l'escalier, enlacés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, il se stoppa.

« - Attends, avec tout ça je t'ai même pas donné ta bague.

« - Je m'en fiche du bijou symbolique. Ta déclaration est le plus précieux des diamants !

« - Faisons les choses bien, quand même, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de fouiller sa poche à la recherche de l'écrin. Je me balade avec ça dans mes bagages depuis qu'on est revenu de l'hôpital et que mes parents semblaient t'apprécier, expliqua-t-il avant de l'ouvrir.

Elle sourit l'imaginant prendre l'écrin chaque matin, puis posa ses yeux sur l'anneau. Celui-ci était simple en or blanc. Un fin rang de diamants ornait le haut de la bague et sur la gauche, se trouvait un petit papillon orné de saphir. Malgré elle, elle écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas la toucher. Doucement, il l'a sortit de son écrin et prit sa main gauche.

« - Accepterais-tu de porter, dès maintenant, cet anneau qui nous engage l'un envers l'autre ?

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et le regarda. Alors qu'elle sentait l'anneau glisser lentement le long de son annulaire, les yeux de son copain devinrent plus brillants. Il observa sa main quelques secondes et eut un petit sourire.

« - Je savais qu'elle serait parfaite ! Du moins, c'est mon avis. Qu'en penses-tu, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Se détachant à regret de son regard, elle observa sa main et sourit.

« - T'as raison, elle est parfaite et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur qu'elle put.

Il y répondit aussitôt, posant les mains sur sa taille et savourant l'instant. A présent c'était sûr, ils étaient fiancés. Il ne leur restait qu'à l'annoncer à leurs familles. S'écartant doucement, il lui proposa de le faire dès maintenant et elle acquiesça alors que son sourire, qui avait conquis le chanteur dès la première fois, revint en force éclairant son visage comme jamais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Connie leur sourit en continuant sa phrase, quand elle perçut l'éclat de sa fille. S'arrêtant, elle l'observa. Elle semblait la même pourtant quelque chose avait changé, elle en était persuadée. Ses yeux semblaient briller de mille feux et elle avait un sourire, qui lui fit mal pour elle. Seulement, elle avait beau l'observer, rien n'avait changé. S'apercevant du silence que leur arrivée avait provoqué, elle rougit alors qu'il inspira longuement.

« - Ecoutez, avec Mitchie on a quelque chose à vous apprendre ! Vous allez sans doute penser qu'on est trop jeune et vous aurez sûrement raison, mais on s'aime et on n'a pas prévu de se quitter maintenant donc…

« - Connie et moi allons être grand-mères, demanda Isabelle.

« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi, quand je parle sérieusement, tu crois que je vais te quitter et ma mère que tu es enceinte, demanda-t-il à sa fiancée avant de secouer la tête. Non ! Laissez-moi terminer ! Voilà, si j'ai organisé cette réunion, enfin si j'ai demandé à ce que vous vous rencontriez, ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de vous voir tous réunis, mais parce que j'avais un projet en tête. Oui, je suis calculateur désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès des parents de sa fiancée. Voilà, on s'est absenté un peu moins d'une heure avec Mitchie et si nous l'avons fait, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Alors voilà, je… Si tout vas comme je l'espère, vous recevrez bientôt tous un faire-part annonçant notre mariage.

Les cinq les regardèrent incrédules, puis Mandy se reprit la première. Se levant d'un bond du fauteuil qu'elle avait investi, elle leur sauta dans les bras.

« - Je le savais que tu serais bientôt ma sœur, cria-t-elle. Bon par alliance, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis trop contente pour vous ! Félicitation à tous les deux !

Ils la remercièrent avant de fixer les parents anxieusement. Connie se leva et fixa sa fille.

« - Tu es sûre de toi ma chérie ?

« - Oui, maman, fit-elle encore émue par la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite.

« - Alors félicitation !

Sur ce mot, elle la prit dans ses bras, puis fit de même avec son futur gendre, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues devenir humides. Isabelle l'imita presqu'aussitôt ainsi que Philip. Quand Raphael prit la parole, la jeune femme pria en elle-même qu'il se réjouisse pour eux.

« - Félicitation à tous les deux. Mon bébé devient une femme, fit-il ému en la serrant contre elle. Je t'aime ma chérie.

« - Moi aussi papa, pleura-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent et il félicita Shane, à sa manière.

« - Je suis ravi que tu fasses partie de la famille Shane, mais je te préviens, fais pleurer une seule fois ma plus belle réussite et je m'occupe de toi.

« - C'est compris monsieur, enfin Raphael, se reprit-il sous les rires des autres. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de la rendre malheureuse ! Au contraire, vous pouvez me croire, si le bonheur était une richesse alors il n'y aurait pas une femme plus riche que votre fille.

« - Tout comme votre fils sera plus riche de Crésus, ajouta la brunette.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme la prit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, alors que leurs familles les applaudirent. Raphael partit chercher une bouteille de champagne, arguant avec raison qu'on ne pouvait fêter ce genre d'événement avec du sirop. Mandy quand à elle sautait littéralement sur place.

« - Fais voir ta bague, supplia-t-elle.

Riant, la jeune femme tendit sa main et les trois femmes observèrent l'anneau alors qu'elle se tournait vers son futur mari. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux brillants d'émotions et murmura avant de l'embrasser :

« - Je t'aime !

**F**in

* * *

Et voilà. Snif ! Comme l'indique ces trois pitites lettres, cette fic est terminée. Mais j'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ? Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue, puisqu'en réunissant les trois parties, on obtient 61 chapitres, soit 557 pages word. Donc merci de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Et naturellement pour finir en beauté, je vous propose, une nouvelle et dernière suite à cette histoire. Promis, après j'arrête ! Vous êtes en droit de refuser de l'avoir, je ne vous oblige en rien donc dites-moi juste si vous en voulez et je posterais.

**PS'** : Avouez, vous ne m'avez pas cru quand je disais qu'il n'y aurait aucune demande, si ? mdr


	34. Petit bonus !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hello everybody_. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà, j'espérais avoir accès à mon ordi et à internet à la mi-juillet mais je vais devoir reculer, une nouvelle fois. Donc, en attendant, je vous envoie ces scènes coupées et, afin de vous faire patienter, si vous le souhaitez, je vais poster une série de petits OS ainsi qu'un OS en trois parties parce qu'il est grand. Enfin bref, j'espère cependant pouvoir vous faire bientôt parvenir la suite de Une rencontre déterminante et de Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi te guider. Je fais en tout cas mon possible pour, soyez-en sûr.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Rien de m'appartient, et je ne touche rien que vos reviews, en postant ces scènes coupées.

**Contexte** : Se situe pendant Une rencontre déterminante. Point de vu, général. C'est durant un des week-ends que les filles passent à la villa des garçons. Après que Kim sorte avec Jason.

Mitchie et Kim étaient, pour une fois, arrivée avant Mandy et en attendant cette dernière, elles discutaient entre elle, tout en commençant à préparer le dîner. Naturellement, leurs copains les avaient rejoints mais préféraient les écouter parler de leur quotidien, l'une se plaignant de ses cours, l'autre des journées qu'elle trouvait trop longue. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, et Kim hurla :

« - Mon petit beignet à la crème ! T'es enfin là !

La jeune blonde rit mais acquiesça avant de lui sauter dans les bras, sous les regards étonnés des quatre autres. Elles allèrent déposer les sacs de la dernière à l'étage et Shane vint prendre sa copine dans ses bras, embrassant son cou alors qu'elle terminait de râper les carottes. Elle le laissa faire, penchant simplement la tête, alors que les deux filles revenaient en discutant joyeusement.

« - Pitié, pas déjà, se plaignit Mandy. Je vous interdis de vous faire de bisous, tant que mon copain ne m'en aura pas fait !

« - Nate, mon frère, je t'autorise à bâillonner ma sœur, grogna-t-il contre la peau de Mitchie, et Jason a même le droit de bâillonner sa tigresse !

La brunette sourit devant sa remarque et reprit la préparation du repas, tout en savourant les baisers que son copain déposait dans son cou. Quand le dîner fut prêt, ils s'attablèrent et les filles racontèrent leurs semaines, l'une se plaignant de sa dernière année de lycée, l'autre listant les avantages de la fac, alors qu'elle s'en plaignait peu avant. Quant à Mitchie, elle restait silencieuse. Elle connaissait la difficulté de la dernière année de lycée, qu'elle avait terminé l'an passé, quant à la fac … Elle n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une fois pendant les portes ouvertes et n'avait rien retenue. Et comme elle connaissait déjà les petites histoires et anecdotes de Kim, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Sa vie devenait routinière et si travailler avec sa mère lui plaisait, passer son temps à cuisiner ou servir les clients n'étaient pas ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Elle voulait chanter. Sur scène, devant un public qui ferait le déplacement parce qu'il aimait ce qu'elle faisait. La musique l'avait appelé alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, et elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Seulement, la vie qu'elle se construisait pour le moment, était trop loin de ses objectifs personnels. Une main passa devant son visage et elle revint à la réalité. Tout le monde la regardait intrigué, et elle leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient.

« - T'es dans la lune depuis quelques minutes, la renseigna son copain en caressant sa cuisse. Un problème ?

« - Non, non rien. Juste un peu de fatigue.

« - C'est de la folie chez Connie's cook, demanda Shane.

« - Non, c'est … Routinier, souffla-t-elle. Et pas important, du tout !

Sur ces mots, elle leur sourit et la conversation reprit. Seulement, elle sentit le regard de son copain et frôla sa main lui assurant qu'elle allait bien. Certes les tracasseries de sa famille l'ennuyait mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne déprime.

Quand le repas fut terminé, elle débarrassa la table, et la nettoya avant de rejoindre tout le monde au salon ou ils discutaient joyeusement. Se mêlant à la conversation, elle en oublia sa lassitude et rapidement, elle rit joyeusement. Elle aimait entendre Mandy se moquer de son frère, racontant des anecdotes sur son copain, ou simplement se plaindre, de tout, sauf de Nate qui était parfait, selon elle.

Jason et Kim, qui se manquaient cruellement, allèrent se coucher aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et Nate et Mandy les suivirent rapidement. Shane lui proposa de faire comme eux, mais elle grimaça avant de lui avouer qu'elle était très bien ainsi. Il s'était allongé peu avant et l'avait entraîné avec lui, sur le canapé. Enlacé contre lui, appuyé contre son torse, elle se sentait bien. Acceptant de rester un peu, il embrassa sa tempe et lui reparla de sa lassitude. Elle sourit devant son air protecteur avant de lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave. Ce genre de sentiment faisait souvent surface quand elle était fatiguée et partait, en général après une bonne nuit. Seulement, au moment où il voulu lui proposer de monter, une porte se fit entendre à l'étage et il marmonna le prénom du copain de sa petite sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nate fit irruption dans le salon, les yeux fermés et prit les verres qu'ils avaient abandonnés, avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Intrigués, ils le suivirent et notèrent qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Shane voulut le réveiller mais Mitchie l'en empêcha.

« - Il est somnambule, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Faut croire ! Il me l'avait jamais dit ! On demandera demain !

Elle acquiesça et sans bruit, ils montèrent à l'étage pour se coucher. Si la brunette s'endormit rapidement, son copain resta éveillé, écoutant son meilleur ami, faire la vaisselle avant de regagner sa chambre. Rassuré, il sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée qui bizarrement, avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux chocolat.

Le lendemain, Mitchie fut une des première debout et commença le petit déjeuner. Peu à peu tout le monde rejoignit la cuisine, et Kim fut la dernière. Au moment où elle entrait, Nate la suivit, déjà douché.

« - Mitchie, te vexe pas, demanda-t-il, mais t'es levée depuis quand ?

« - Quelle question vexante, rit-elle. Une heure, je pense pourquoi ?

« - Et t'as eu le temps de faire le petit-déjeuner et la vaisselle ?

Aussitôt, Shane rit de bon cœur, suivit de sa copine sous les yeux étonnés des quatre autres. Quand le jeune homme se calma, il raconta ce qu'ils avaient vu durant la nuit et tout le monde fixa Nate intrigué.

« - J'en souffrais plus jeune, admit-il. Suite à la mort de mon grand-père, je me relevais la nuit et je jouais de la guitare, et ça s'est stoppé. Mais jamais, j'avais fait une vaisselle, rit-il.

**Contexte** : Se situe dans Une rencontre déterminante pendant un des nombreux week-ends où les trois filles sont à la villa. Point de vue général. Kim et Jason sont ensemble. Mandy n'est pas encore enceinte.

La journée touchait à sa fin et le soleil déclinait doucement. L'air était chaud et sec, pourtant aucun ne voulaient quitter le jardin au profit du salon qui était plus frais. Les filles y avaient élus domicile peu après midi, et avaient profité que les garçons travaillaient leurs musique pour bronzer seulement trois heures plus tard, ils les avaient rejointes, les prenant dans leurs bras, avant de les embrasser. A présent, l'heure n'était plus au bronzage, surtout pour Mitchie qui appréciait les bisous que Shane déposait dans son cou, tout en frôlant doucement son bras de l'index. Certes, elle mourrait de chaud blotti contre lui, mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner pour autant. Son odeur, décuplé par le soleil, l'enivrait lentement et elle se laissait doucement gagner par cette langueur qui s'emparait d'elle. L'instant était parfait malgré la présence des deux autres couples qui ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux. Chacun était dans sa bulle et la brunette n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir un œil pour regarder ce qu'ils faisaient. Un souffle chaud caressa son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, pour chuchoter :

« - Je t'aime mon petit lutin. Chaque jour un peu plus !

« - Préviens-moi quand tu frôleras l'overdose, je m'éloignerais, sourit-elle sur le même ton. Je t'aime malheureusement trop pour te laisser risquer ta vie pour moi !

« - Quelle belle mort pourtant, fit-il pensif. Mourir d'amour ! … _I love you!_

Elle se tourna doucement, et sans ouvrir les yeux, chercha ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci fut emplit de tendresse, chacun voulant faire sentir à l'autre combien il lui était vital et tout aussi délicatement, ils mirent fin à leur baiser, quand Shane ponctua d'un cœur, dessiné du bout du doigt sur son avant-bras. Elle eut un petit sourire ravie et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son copain, afin d'y esquisser un cœur à son tour. Malheureusement, ce moment, des plus agréables, fut troublé par une voix plaintive.

« - J'ai faim, hurla Kim entre deux faux sanglots.

« - Pitié Jay, fait taire ta copine, elle casse tout, se moqua Mandy.

« - Elle a pas tord, la défendit-il. Il va bientôt être vingt heures quand même ! Et on a rien dans l'estomac depuis le petit-déj !

« - Petit-déjeuner, que ma petite perfection a fait, souligna Shane.

« - Petite perfection qui aimerait rester en dehors de votre conversation, souffla la brunette amusée.

« - Faut dire que la petite perfection en question cuisine bien, rit sa colocataire. D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait avoir une idée de repas ce serait cool !

« - Effectivement, elle a bien un truc en tête. Un truc qu'on a jamais fait ici ! Elle sait même pas si la villa est équipée pour !

« - Quelle est ton idée, mon petit lutin ?

« - Un barbecue ! Et comme je déteste les flammes, les garçons devront s'y coller, pendant qu'avec les filles on fera un _ensalada mexicana_ ! Très rafraîchissante ! Qui est partant ?

« - Pas moi ! Avec cette chaleur, un barbecue serait une très mauvaise idée, intervint Nate, ceci dit, ton petit lutin n'a pas tord PEE, on a jamais fait de barbecue depuis qu'on habite ici ! Alors que ta mère nous en a acheté un !

Shane acquiesça en soupirant. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il appréciait de moins en moins quand ses parents étaient évoqués surtout depuis le jour où il lui avait envoyé une lettre lui demandant clairement de les choisir à moins de vouloir être renié. Néanmoins, après avoir embrassé l'épaule de sa copine, il se leva, donnant ainsi le départ. Les garçons allèrent donc dans le garage chercher où ils avaient rangés ce cadeau alors que les trois filles allaient dans la cuisine. Kim et Mandy allèrent acheter rapidement la viande alors que la brunette commençait la fameuse salade mexicaine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux filles revinrent et apportèrent, en plus de la viande, des glaces. Elles apportèrent la plupart de leurs achats aux garçons qui démarraient doucement le barbecue, puis rejoignirent Mitchie. Seulement celle-ci avait presque fini la salade et, leur proposa de s'occuper de l'entrée éventuelle, pendant qu'elle allait mettre la table. Avec le feu, la chaleur devint insupportable et ils enlevèrent leurs tee-shirt et, tout en se chambrant les uns les autres, s'assurèrent que le feu prenait bien. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux autres filles rejoignaient la brunette qui restait dans le jardin discutant tranquillement avec eux, tout en dévorant, discrètement, le torse de son copain. Elle se demanda un instant si les quatre autres verraient un inconvénient à ce qu'ils se passent de repas, puis se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit, lors de leur week-end en janvier. Aussi, elle fit une croix sur son idée et les observa commencer à faire cuire la viande. Jason se révéla être un as du barbecue et prit rapidement les commandes, ses deux amis restant avec lui pour discuter tout en regardant leurs copines qui discutaient tranquillement.

Le repas fut joyeux, grâce à Kim qui, ayant les doigts pleins de sauce mexicaine, s'amusa à toucher tout le monde. Chacun eut des traces sur les bras, le visage ou même les jambes.

« - Dis donc, les garçons, vous êtes doués au barbecue, sourit Mitchie. Faut en faire plus souvent !

« - Ouais finalement Kimmy t'avais pas tord ! … Ton copain peut encore servir, s'amusa Mandy.

« - Naturellement que je sers, s'exclama-t-il. Qui jetterait Mitchie à l'eau sinon ?

« - Ah non, intervint la brunette malheureusement trop tard.

Tout en parlant, le garçon la prit sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la piscine alors qu'elle appelait son copain à la rescousse. Celui-ci tenta de la libérer mais elle atterrit dans l'eau malgré ses efforts, aussi il poussa Jason qui la rejoigne. Aussitôt Kim vengea son copain en jetant le jeune homme dans l'eau à son tour, et Mandy vint sauver son frère. Malheureusement, durant sa petite danse de la victoire, elle glissa et rejoignit tout le monde à l'eau. Sortant, les deux garçons, suivi de Kim se dirigèrent vers Nate, qui tenta d'y échapper en s'enfuyant dans la maison, sans espoir. Quelques minutes, ils étaient tous à l'eau, riant de bon cœur à cette scène si familière entre eux.

**Contexte** : Cette scène se situe pendant Changements avec une légère modification. Cette fic a été écrite du point de vue de Mitchie, alors que cette scène sera d'un autre point de vue. **Celui de Shane**. Je ne vous dis pas de quelle scène, vous allez vous en souvenir tout seuls. Bonne lecture !

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, je soupirais intérieurement. Mandy m'avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt, me prévenant que Mitchie était là. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien suivi ce qu'elle avait prévue, Kim et elle devaient être entrain de maquiller mon petit lutin. Je l'imaginais un instant, se débattre et les empêcher de la déguiser et cette scène amena un petit sourire sur mon visage. Comme pour prouver mes pensées, elles se mirent toutes les trois à chanter en cœur, plus ou moins juste pour ma sœur. Avec les mecs on partagea un sourire avant de rejoindre le jardin pour se reposer. La semaine avait été longue. En ce qui me concernait en tout cas. L'idée de savoir que j'allais la revoir, après trente neuf jours … Assis sur un des transats de la maison, je repensais à tout ce temps qu'on a perdu elle et moi. A cause du règlement intérieur du camp, puis à cause de ces maudits journalistes et de ses examens.

« - Shane, ramène ta viande, cria Mandy depuis le salon.

Intrigué, je me relevais et Nate et Jason me suivirent perplexe. Qu'avaient-elles fait de ma petite amie, enfin ex copine ? On arriva en même temps que Kim et quelques secondes plus tard, on put entendre Mitchie descendre. Le faible bruit de pas nous informa qu'elle était pieds nu. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon à son tour, je restais muet. Elle avait un haut dos nu rouge, avec une jupe noir tout simple mais cette tenue la rendait encore plus belle et j'eus beaucoup de mal à revenir à moi. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle était époustouflante ainsi ? _Amazing_ comme dirait ma mère. J'entendis bien mes deux amis la complimenter mais j'étais incapable d'articuler un mot.

« - Et toi frangin, tu aimes ? Non parce que c'est toi qui va sortir avec cette superbe créature à ton bras !

« - J'avoue que … C'est … Wahou !

J'étais incapable de trouver mes mots, à vrai dire. Elle était simplement belle ainsi. Elle dut lire le compliment que je pensais, dans mes yeux puisqu'elle rougit doucement. Rougissement qui s'accentua quand Kim parla de ses sous-vêtements. Malgré moi, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur son corps cherchant un indice quand elle décida de remonter, après avoir secoué la tête. Un léger blanc s'installa après son départ qui fut rompu par son amie qui monta la rejoindre. Pour ma part, je restais en place, toujours incapable du moindre mot. Quand Kim redescendit, ils allèrent tous au jardin, alors que je restais au salon, incapable de savoir si je voulais les suivre ou la rejoindre. J'optais finalement pour la seconde solution, et quelques secondes plus tard, je frappais à sa porte. Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre regardant nos amis s'amuser sans nous et je la rejoignis. Durant quelques minutes, nous les critiquâmes doucement, et avec amour malgré tout, puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et me tournais vers elle.

« - Je … Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire, mais tu es vraiment belle comme ça !

Je sentis mes joues se colorer doucement de rouge, mais ce ne fut rien en comparer de la couleur des siennes. Je tournais la tête pour regarder, une nouvelle fois, nos amis s'amuser sans nous, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement. J'aimais être avec elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvions sans arrêt le besoin de combler les silences de nos conversations et l'espace d'un instant, je songeais que j'avais simplement rêvé cette rupture. Que nous étions ensemble. Malheureusement, elle brisa ce moment en m'interrogeant sur mes amours. Comment lui dire qu'elle est irremplaçable ? Surtout par Sam ? Je me retins de secouer la tête, et lui avouais simplement que Sam me tournais autour depuis qu'on la connaissait mais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais intéressé. Au contraire. J'espérais au fond de moi, qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner la question. Elle eut un léger rire et m'avoua que Kim se chargeait d'éloigner tout ceux qui osait s'approcher d'elle et mon cœur se serra en songeant qu'en moins de deux mois, elle avait déjà eu deux possibilités de me remplacer. Fort heureusement, elle me rassura en disant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par eux. J'eus brusquement envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais Mandy m'en empêcha en me rappelant qu'il fallait que j'aille me laver. J'acquiesçais en lui hurlant un merci, puis je m'excusais auprès de Mitchie d'avoir crié dans ses oreilles, avant de disparaître dans ma chambre.

**Contexte** : Bon sans surprise, j'ai finalement décidé de relater les moments fort de ce chapitre ultra important (si j'en juge tout ceux qui me l'ont demandé et à combien de reprise mdr) donc le contexte reste le même, c'est juste la suite. Durant la fête chez Dan et Sandra. Toujours du point de vue de Shane.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la maison des MacNess, j'eus un léger sourire. Quand j'étais enfant, avec Dan et Will, qu'elle risquait de rencontrer ce soir, nous étions souvent venus faire des farces à ce couple. Pourtant, ils adoraient les enfants. Je souris quand elle me demanda quel âge avait mes amis pour se payer une maison de cette taille. Dan ayant toujours adoré cette maison, il s'était promis plus jeune qu'il l'achèterait le jour où il serait publié. Tout en lui expliquant la raison de l'achat de cette maison à vingt ans, je lui pris la main. La musique était forte mais plus encore lorsqu'on entra dans la maison en elle-même. Aussitôt, j'étais arrêté par des amis d'enfance, et je leur présentais Mitchie, comme une amie, puisque nous n'étions que ça malheureusement. A un moment, je croisais Sandy, un de mes derniers amours avant elle. Sauf que ça ne s'était jamais concrétisé. Je finis néanmoins par localiser Dan et je nous dirigeais vers lui, quand mon petit lutin me demanda si j'étais déjà sortie avec la brune. Je les félicitais pour l'achat de leur maison et leur présentais ma jolie accompagnatrice. Seulement, dès que mon vieil ami ouvrit la bouche, je regrettais notre présence dans cette maison. La plupart, je ne les avais pas revu depuis déjà longtemps mais j'étais resté en contact quasi permanent avec Dan et quelques uns. Ce qui expliquait qu'il avait entendu parler de Mitchie. Par moi, Mandy, ou Nate et Jason qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans maintenant. Ce qu'il fit remarquer, nous faisant tout deux rougir. Heureusement, Sandra eut l'intelligence de passer directement à un sujet moins embarrassant ou presque puisqu'elle raconta à mon ex copine quelques anecdotes de notre enfance, même si j'avais très peu connu Sandra. Bizarrement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à considérer Mitchie comme mon ancienne copine. Ce qui expliquait que je dus me concentrer à chaque fois que je la présentais pour ne pas dire qu'elle était ma petite amie. Will arriva à ce moment-là et je souris doucement, en voyant ses cheveux verts et ses yeux violet. Typique de Wilhem. Une nouvelle fois je lui présentais ma petite perfection, et on rougit quand il me fit remarquer que j'avais beaucoup parlé d'elle. Ce qui est faux. Juste de temps à autre, quand ils voulaient qu'on se voit. La plupart du temps, c'était les week-ends où elle descendait et je préférais passer mon temps avec mon petit lutin.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, je présentais Mitchie à nombre de mes amis et souvent, on me fit remarquer que je parlais beaucoup d'elle, ce qui nous faisait inévitablement rougir. Elle devait penser que je n'avais qu'elle à la bouche mais c'était faux. Ceci dit, quand on me demandait si c'est vrai que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, j'étais obligé de dire oui et de parler un peu d'elle, non ? Sandra me coupa dans mes réflexions en nous envoyant, Dan et moi leur chercher à boire. On hocha la tête, et à contrecœur, je me séparais d'elle. Enfin, je ne la laissais avec pas n'importe qui, ce qui me rassurait quelque peu. Je m'attardais quelques instants avec de vieux amis puis je cherchais du regard, ma petite amie. Enfin mon ex petite-amie. Je finis par la localiser, entrain de discuter avec Sandra et … Clyde ! Mon ancien rival à l'école. Visiblement, il était toujours en compétition avec moi, et vu le rire de Mitchie, elle avait l'air de passer un bon moment avec lui. M'excusant auprès de mes amis, je les rejoignis son verre à la main, et afin que Clyde comprenne, je passais mon bras autour de sa taille. Seulement, je dus louper quelque chose, puisque Sandra eut un grand sourire et ma petite perfection rougit, quand elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Une phrase que je ne pus entendre à cause de cette musique.

Plusieurs minutes après, nous étions assis dans un coin entrain de discuter quand Dan proposa qu'on aille tous danser. Avant que je ne puisse dire oui ou non, il emmenait déjà Sandra, et Wilhem prit Carmen dans ses bras. Heureusement, mes amis ayant de bons goûts musicaux, la musique était bonne et nous nous mîmes rapidement à bouger en rythme sur la piste de fortune. Je ne lâchais pas Mitchie des yeux. Son regard brillait, et elle semblait plus que ravie de ce petit crochet. Quant à moi, j'étais plus qu'enchanté qu'elle s'entende si bien avec mes amis. Elle ne connaissait pas encore mes parents certes mais mes amis prenait une très grande place dans ma vie et savoir qu'avec son sourire et son petit air de fille sage, absolument adorable, elle les charmait tous, me comblait de joie. La musique changea et aussitôt, elle se stoppa avant de commencer à partir mais je la retins par le poignet. L'attirant contre moi, alors qu'elle rougissait doucement, je chuchotais à son oreille :

« - Reste ! Cette chanson est la tienne quoi qu'il se passe entre-nous ! T'es obligée de la danser, au moins une fois !

Elle accepta et tout en se blottissant dans mes bras, elle m'interrogea sur le travail de Sandra. Notre petite psychologue. On en parla quelques secondes et, la jalousie m'aidant, je l'interrogeais sur son coup de foudre pour Clyde. Je voulais l'entendre me dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, qu'elle préférait rester seule quelques temps, n'importe quoi, plutôt que lui. Elle sourit au dégoût de ma voix puis me rassura. Visiblement, il n'avait pas plus de chance de la séduire qu'en avait eu Mike et Chad. Quand _Gotta find you_ fut terminé, je l'emmenais à l'écart afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle, sans qu'on soit dérangé. Assis sur les marches qui menait aux étages, je continuais mon interrogatoire, voulant savoir quel était le genre de garçon qui lui plaisait. Visiblement, ce n'était pas les tombeurs sinon Clyde n'aurait pas été évincés. Ni les sportifs, comme elle me l'avait confié lors du dîner.

« - Je pensais que tu le savais ! Si je me trompe, nous sommes sortis ensemble non ? Mon style, c'est les gars avec un ego démesuré, beaucoup d'humour, et …

Réellement intéressé par sa réponse, je l'écoutais mais quand elle parla de l'ego qu'elle m'avait fait perdre, je perdis le fil et sans réfléchir, je me penchais vers elle, pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué, leur douceur … Me reprenant, je m'éloignais et me levais, déterminé à mettre une certaine distance entre nous deux, ou je risquais de la perdre comme amie, à l'embrasser sans cesse. Elle m'imita et je commençais à m'excuser de mon geste. J'avais eut envie de l'embrasser dès que je l'avais entendu, à vrai dire et jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à me retenir mais, être seul, en tête à tête avec elle, … C'avait été plus fort que moi. Nous étions à présent sur la piste, au milieu de mes amis, quand elle coupa court à mes excuses en déposant à son tour, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce nouveau baiser fut bref, mais tendre malgré tout, et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, ce fut simplement pour murmurer qu'elle aussi avait envie de m'embrasser depuis le début de la soirée. Cet aveu me fit doucement sourire et la prenant contre moi, je me penchais pour l'embrasser, mais Sandra nous interrompit en demandant à Will cinq dollars, pour avoir gagné un pari fait sur nous. Je fus tenté de lui en vouloir mais savoir que j'avais, à nouveau, la chance d'être avec ma belle, m'en empêcha. Au contraire, nous rîmes tous les quatre.

Deux heures plus tard, malheureusement, alors que nous avions réintégré nos sièges, Sandra demanda à Mitchie un peu d'aide pour remplir les plats et je fus obligé de la laisser partir. Seulement, presqu'aussitôt, Sandy vint nous rejoindre, prenant sa place sur le canapé. La conversation se fit toute seule et bientôt nous discutâmes comme au temps du lycée, quand on se voyait pour les vacances. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus ma copine qui nous fixait, Sandy et moi, bien qu'elle fusillait cette dernière es yeux avant de partir dans la cuisine. Me levant, je ne donnais aucune excuse, à ce départ précipité et la retrouvais, dos à la porte. Elle semblait si concentré à préparer le plat que je m'approchais sans bruit, et nouant mes mains sur sa taille, j'embrassais délicatement son cou. Elle tourna la tête, d'un geste vif sûrement pour s'assurer que c'était moi, puis s'appuya contre moi, se laissant doucement bercé par mes baisers. Je fis lentement courir ma bouche sur sa peau, remontant jusqu'à la sienne avant de l'embrasser enfin. Ce nouveau baiser fut plein de tendresse. A un moment, je la sentis se tourner afin de me faire face sans le rompre. Ses mains passèrent dans mon cou, et je la collais à moi, posant mes mains sur sa taille. Malheureusement le besoin d'air fut plus pressant que le besoin d'elle et on s'écarta le temps de remplir nos poumons, avant de repartir en apnée. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, quand le désir que j'avais pour elle, se réveilla et délicatement, pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne, je passais une de mes mains sous son top, pour caresser son dos, alors que ses doigts couraient déjà dans mes cheveux, descendant dans mon cou avant de les faire finalement frôler la boutonnière de ma chemise. La collant à moi, je m'éloignais de sa bouche, pour embrasser la peau de son cou, alors que la passion se fit plus présente dans chacun de nos gestes. Un gobelet tomba au sol et nous nous écartâmes, comme des enfants pris en faute. Me tournant vers l'importun, je déglutis en croisant le regard déçu de Sandy, mais je ne pouvais avoir de remord. Envers et contre tout, j'aimais Mitchie.

« - Et si on rentrait à la maison, demandais-je pour couper court au malaise.

**Contexte** : La scène suivante va être une des plus dure à écrire mais tant pis. Je me suis engagée, donc sans plus tarder, le retour à la maison. Point de vue de Shane, _always_.

Durant le trajet, qui nous ramenait à la villa, je la sentis pensive et je me gardais bien de la déranger. A la place, je me contentais de poser ma main sur sa taille que je frôlais doucement. A un moment, je la sentis se tendre et lorsque nous fûmes devant la maison, je sortis avant de l'interroger. Elle m'avoua avoir peur que je regrette notre remise ensemble et je ris doucement avant d'avouer :

« - Je pensais juste à la chance que j'ai que tu veuilles encore de moi malgré le stress que ça engendre, dis-je avant de prendre sa main et de la poser sur mon cœur, tu sens comme il bat vite ?

Elle murmura que le sien battait aussi vite et je lâchais ses doigts pour passer ma main dans sa nuque tout en me penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit aussitôt et j'ouvris la porte, afin qu'on entre à l'intérieur de la villa. L'air nous sépara une nouvelle fois, et nous nous déchaussâmes avant de monter main dans la main. Quand nous fûmes à l'étage, je la repris contre moi pour l'embrasser, tout en nous dirigeant vers ma chambre. Malheureusement, elle s'éloigna de moi, et je me rappelais soudain qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête. Elle prétexta qu'elle devrait aller se changer avant et malgré moi, je la regardais de haut en bas, quand la remarque de Kim me revint à l'esprit. Elle avait sous-entendu que ses sous-vêtements étaient beaux eux aussi et j'eus soudain très envie de les voir. Soupirant, j'acquiesçais cependant à l'idée qu'elle aille se mettre en pyjama, du moment qu'elle acceptait qu'on dorme simplement ensemble, je pouvais attendre pour qu'on approfondisse notre relation. Jason ronfla d'un coup et allégea, malgré lui, l'atmosphère. Afin que ma copine sache qui venait de la faire légèrement sursauter, je murmurais le nom de notre ami et elle sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« - Tu devrais éviter de te mordre la lèvre comme ça, je vais finir par te sauter dessus, souris-je.

« - Qui te dit, que ce n'est pas ce que j'espère justement ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle et l'embrassais, une nouvelle fois. La tendresse fut très présente dans celui-ci également, surtout quand elle passa ses mains dans mon cou, alors que je dessinais de petits cercles sur ces hanches. Elle fit courir ses mains jusque dans ma nuque alors que je passais les miennes sous son haut rouge. Elle s'accrocha soudain à moi, m'empêchant de partir, et commença à reculer jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce fut à mon tour de m'éloigner d'elle, afin qu'elle n'ait aucun regret. Seulement, avant que je ne puisse parler, elle posa son index sur mes lèvres, chuchotant de ne pas la faire changer d'avis. Aussitôt, elle m'embrassa et je décidais de nous conduire moi-même jusqu'à ma chambre. Dès qu'on fut à l'intérieur, je poussais le verrou, par mesure de sécurité, j'avais qu'une envie que ma sœur débarque demain. Mitchie en profita pour me signaler qu'elle voulait se démaquiller afin de ne pas marquer mes oreillers et j'acquiesçais, la suivant, tout en réfléchissant à ma sœur. La connaissant, elle aurait été capable de venir demain, pour savoir comment s'était terminée notre soirée. Au moins ainsi, elle sera bloquée. Dès qu'elle eut terminée, je la pris dans mes bras, et embrassais son cou, alors qu'elle soupira de contentement en se tournant. Lentement, elle déboutonna le haut de ma chemise, en caressant la peau qu'elle découvrait. Ses doigts étaient fébriles, reflet de son inexpérience et j'en fus encore plus chamboulé. J'avais presque oublié que j'étais son premier copain. Ceci dit, j'avais beau avoir un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, le fait d'être le premier à la déshabiller me paralysait de peur. Je savais que si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ou si je faisais un faux pas, elle ne l'oubliera pas et sera peut-être moins encline à recommencer. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, et voulant embrasser mon cou, alors qu'elle continuait de déboutonner ma chemise. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de sentir ma peau, et ce geste me toucha. Dès que le dernier bouton sauta, je m'écartais d'elle, afin de faire tomber ma chemise au sol, puis elle se recolla à moi, reprenant le fil de ses caresses. Comme si elle avait peur d'être maladroite, elle frôlait ma peau du bout des doigts, ce qui accéléra ma respiration. Doucement, je nous conduisis jusqu'au lit, sans faire autre chose que de savourer ses caresses. Je m'y assis, l'entraînant avec moi, et elle me fixa sans ciller tout en s'asseyant sur mes genoux avant de reprendre notre baiser qui devint plus fougueux. Mes mains repassèrent sous ses vêtements, frôlant sa peau douce. J'aimais la sentir contre moi, s'abandonner lentement à mes caresses. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois que j'avais imaginé ce moment, me servant ce que ce j'avais ressenti en serrant contre moi mes ex copines, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Mitchie avait cette douceur et cette candeur que n'avaient pas les autres, ce qui rendait cet instant incroyable. C'était au-delà de mes espérances et de mes fantasmes. Lentement, je fis remonter son haut avant de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Je le fis tomber au sol, sans m'en préoccuper réellement, préférant, savourer le contact de sa peau brûlante contre mon torse. Ne voulant pas que sa première expérience, ne soit ratée, je mettais dans mes gestes, toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable et c'était peut-être ça, au fond, qui faisait que ce moment était si extraordinaire. Je la sentais s'abandonner doucement contre moi et je quittais ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, descendant sur ses clavicules, alors que lentement, ma main remontait jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je la caressais doucement, sans tenter de l'enlever pour autant, et je murmurais à son oreille combien Kim avait raison. A présent que je les avais sous les yeux, je pouvais dire, sans me tromper que j'aimais ses sous-vêtements autant que sa tenue. Tout en rougissant, elle m'avoua qu'elle les avait achetés exprès pour qu'ils me rendent fou et je l'observais, voulant savoir si elle disait vrai. Je finis par ne plus vouloir le savoir et tout en l'embrassant, une nouvelle fois, je fis enfin sauter l'attache en plastique, dans son dos. Le soutien-gorge resta en place et je ne cherchais pas à l'enlever réellement, préférant, repartir à la découverte de la douceur de la peau de son cou. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille la portant légèrement, afin de pouvoir embrasser ses épaules, descendant, lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine recouverte de noir. Elle se cambra en soupirant mon prénom alors que j'arrivais juste au début du morceau de dentelle. Craignant d'aller trop vite, j'arrêtais mes baisers lui demandais ce qu'elle avait, voulant l'entendre dire ce qu'elle pensait. Je n'eus cependant pas cette chance, sa voix semblait bloquer et elle se contenta de prendre ma main et de la poser un de ses seins. Sans bouger mes doigts, je me mis face à elle, et lui demandais si elle était sûre d'elle. Me rendant mon regard, elle chuchota que sa seule certitude est qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi, avant de me demander si je doutais de mon côté. Si je devais être franc, je lui avouais que j'avais peur d'aller trop vite ou d'être trop brusque mais je préférais lui dire que j'avais confiance en notre histoire, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, comme pour le lui prouver. Avec lenteur, je frôlais sa poitrine, sur la dentelle, puis doucement, afin qu'elle puisse m'en empêcher si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, je la fis glisser tout en nous allongeant sur mon lit. Certes, elle n'était pas la première fille que je caressais, mais lorsqu'elle gémit, alors que je frôlais son sein nu, je sentis naître en moi, un sentiment nouveau. Je l'aimais c'était une certitude depuis longtemps déjà, mais je savais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il se passerait ce soir, je ferais tout mon possible pour la protéger. Je vins l'embrasser, et souris en la sentant si réceptive à mes caresses. J'avais peur d'aller trop vite, mais en la sentant se cambrer sous moi, j'étais certain d'aller à sa vitesse. Avec sa timidité, que j'aimais tant, elle frôla mon dos, faisant passer ses mains sur mes côtes avant de descendre lentement sur la ceinture de mon pantalon. Doucement, je quittais ses lèvres, embrassa son cou, et ses clavicules avant que mes lèvres ne rejoignent enfin la poitrine que je rêvais d'embrasser depuis que je l'avais vu. Je déposais de délicats baisers sur ses seins, voulant attiser son désir pour moi, et je fus satisfait lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, je la vis agripper le drap. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer rejeter sa tête en arrière. Lentement, je fis descendre mes mains jusqu'au bas de sa jupe que je fis lentement remonter. Mes doigts glissèrent sur la peau douce de ses cuisses alors que ma bouche quittait sa poitrine pour descendre sur son nombril. Je sus que son désir devenait plus présent, à sa respiration saccadée. Pour ma part, j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder la maitrise de mes gestes, mais je lui devais. Nous avions tout eux beaucoup souffert cette année, et ce moment, était le nôtre. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le gâcher. Elle se cambrait de plus en plus, et bientôt, je sentis une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux. Ce simple geste m'encouragea à aller plus loin et je fis lentement glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes. Malgré moi, je me relevais quelques secondes, stoppant mes baisers pour l'admirer. Elle était si belle à cet instant, complètement abandonnée à mes caresses, que je revins l'embrasser. Seulement, le fait qu'elle était presque nue, me paralysa quelque peu et mes gestes devinrent plus hésitant. Je savais que si j'allais plus loin, et que je faisais tomber ce dernier morceau de dentelle, nous irions jusqu'au bout, et que, quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir, je resterais dans sa mémoire comme celui qui lui avait donné son premier orgasme et malgré moi, la peur de la décevoir m'empêcha d'être sûr de moi. Je sentis ses doigts glisser dans mon cou puis elle nous fit basculer se retrouvant assise à califourchon sur moi, seulement vêtue d'un carrée de dentelle noire, et elle était encore plus désirable ainsi. Sa poitrine ferme avait retrouvé la forme que je lui connaissais et ses mamelons se dressaient fièrement vers le plafond. J'eus beaucoup de mal à les quitter des yeux pourtant lorsqu'elle commença à embrasser la peau de mon torse, je fermais les yeux, afin de savourer pleinement ses caresses. Seulement comme tout à l'heure, elle eut un geste auquel je n'étais pas préparé et lorsque je sentis le bout de sa langue sur ma peau, je ressentis une légère décharge dans ma colonne vertébrale. Ses mains descendaient lentement jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon, sans oser enlever le bouton. Je crus un instant que nous n'irions pas plus loin, et si une petite partie de moi en était déçue, l'autre était tout de même ravie du chemin qu'avait parcouru notre couple depuis notre remise ensemble, mais elle finit par se décider et je sentis le bouton sauter avant que la fermeture éclair ne descende à son tour. Je l'observais et j'eus un bref sourire en voyant sa curiosité prendre le pas sur sa timidité. Elle stoppa ses caresses pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait, alors que ses yeux brillaient de désirs. Elle dut sentir mon regard puisqu'elle m'observa et je lus dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Seulement, elle semblait hésiter à aller plus loin et je lui demandais si elle était sûre d'elle. De nous ? Elle ne répondit pas franchement, préférant venir m'embrasser, frottant son bassin contre le mien. Ce geste me fit comprendre qu'aller plus loin ne lui posait aucun problème et je fis descendre mon pantalon alors qu'elle suivait chacun de mes gestes.

**Contexte** : Oui bon vous devez m'en vouloir de couper là, mais tant pis. La scène suivante, suit la suite de Changements. Toujours du point de vue de Shane. J'espère que ça compensera votre déception.

Le lendemain, alors que je rêvais à la nuit que je venais de passer, je fus tiré du sommeil par une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir que je dormais avec ma petite amie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cette nuit avait vraiment été au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Je sentis Mitchie s'éloigner de moi et, sans ouvrir les yeux, je partis à la recherche de ses lèvres voulant partager un vrai baiser. Je la serrais contre moi, voulant sentir son corps nu contre le mien, seul témoin de la nuit que nous venions de passer ensemble. Quand nous nous écartâmes enfin, j'ouvris les yeux et murmurais :

« - Un réveil pareil, j'en veux bien tous les jours !

Elle sourit arguant qu'en échange de nuit comme nous venions de passer, elle acceptait d'être présente chaque matin pour me tirer du sommeil avec autant de tendresse, ce qui j'avoue était plus que tentant. Dommage que ses parents s'opposeraient à son emménagement ici. Tout en imaginant ce que serait la vie avec elle, je dessinais des cercles sur sa peau, puis je me laissais retomber sur mon oreiller. Elle se réinstalla, posant sa tête sur mon torse, et commença à écrire des lettres au hasard. Je tentais de comprendre ce qu'elle traçait mais le plus souvent, c'était simplement des S ou des L. Elle traça également un M et je souris à ce réveil des plus silencieux. Seulement un verre se brisa dans la cuisine, nous faisant sursauter et j'en conclus que nous étions les seuls encore au lit. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de quitter notre chambre. Presqu'aussitôt, quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte et je songeais immédiatement à ma sœur.

« - Bon, je crois qu'ils sont encore entrain de dormir, soupira ma sœur.

Je pouffais doucement en songeant qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Nous étions réveillés, simplement aucun de nous ne voulait quitter notre lit.

« - Ou entrain de faire des bêtises, ajouta Kim

Quelle bonne idée. Souriant, je baissais la tête pour croiser le regard chocolat de ma copine, et lui demandais son avis. Sa réponse me fit rire, puisqu'elle se rangea à l'avis de son amie. Une partie de moi, fut tout de suite d'accord, mais je reléguais mes envies au placard. Nous n'avions que peu dormi cette nuit et si je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal, j'allais devoir obliger ma belle à se nourrir. Je lui demandais si elle voulait qu'on leur ouvre mais elle grimaça. Ce qui me rassura. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elles sachent toutes les deux, jusqu'où nous étions allés. Je réussie à convaincre ma copine de descendre et quittais, à regret, le lit, pour enfiler un pyjama. Quand je fus bon, je notais le regard énervée que Mitchie lança à sa jupe et lui demandais ce qu'elle avait à rester en place. Elle me rappela que son pyjama était resté dans son sac et je souris. Lui prêtant de quoi sortir, nous finîmes par quitter notre chambre, pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle en profita pour se recoiffer rapidement mais je m'amusais à passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour détruire sa coiffure provisoire. Seulement alors que nous allions rejoindre tout le monde, Nate nous prévint, en fixant ma copine, qu'un verre avait été cassé. Etant la seule pied nu, je la pris dans mes bras, savourant ce contact. J'aimais l'avoir dans mes bras, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait le matin était enivrante, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Nous aurions été seuls, je l'aurais gardé contre moi, seulement, nos deux espionnes de chocs risquaient de se douter de quelques chose aussi, je l'assis sur la table avant d'aider mes amis, guettant ma belle du coin de l'œil. Ma sœur la rejoint presqu'aussitôt et la fixa intensément. Les joues rouges, je vois ma copine acquiescer et je me demandais ce qu'elle venait de confirmer, mais je me promis de l'interroger rapidement. Quand tout fut propre, je rejoins Mitchie qui discutait tranquillement avec Mandy. Du moins, c'était-ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je l'entende la menacer de tout révéler. Aussitôt, je m'immisçais dans la conversation voulant savoir ce que j'avais raté mais ma petite sœur changea de sujet et s'éloigna. J'en profitais donc pour demander à ma petite perfection ce qu'elle avait confirmé et elle sourit de chuchoter :

« - Qu'on s'était remis ensemble !

« - D'accord ! Alors avant que les trois autres viennent nous interroger chacun notre tour, on va faire une vraie confirmation, audio-visuel ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, demandais-je en souriant.

Elle rit doucement, et se pencha pour venir m'embrasser. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Malheureusement un cri nous fit sursauter, nous séparant, par la même occasion, et je me tournais, perplexe, vers l'auteur de ce cri de joie qui avait un grand sourire collé au visage.

« - Kim, soupira ma sœur, t'abuse, ils étaient en plein bisou d'amour. Pourquoi tu les as séparés ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi nous avait-elle dérangés ?

Et voilà, pour cette semaine c'est terminé. Ces scènes coupées vont quand même plus de dix pages, je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mdr. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plut et promis je vous poste la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
